Taking Steps
by LynMcCallum
Summary: All Human! Sort of Vampire Academy and sort of not. They're making a film of the series and they've found an actor of every character. Every character but one. Rosemarie Hathaway... RxR  .
1. Prologue

Taking Steps

Prologue

"Look at that! They're auditioning for the parts of the Vampire Academy series! They're finally going to make a movie out of the book! Just think of all the hot guys!" girls screamed as they read the magazine.

"Hey Karen, you're going to audition right?" Amy nudged the blonde girl.

"I don't know, I mean, it seems really scary and the film will probably be really hard…" Karen shook her head uncertainly.

"Oh come on, you've got to go to the auditions. I've already signed you up for it! There's no way for you not to go."

"You already paid for the audition fees?!" Karen all but screamed.

"It wasn't that much." Amy shook her head vigorously.

"Well I can't not go now can I? I mean, you've already paid." Karen sighed.

* * *

The atmosphere in the conference room was heavy and tense. The Director and the author Richelle Mead sat around the table with a couple of other staff members. They were all frowning over the auditions list and cast list. Faces of girls stared up at them from the pages and all of them had red crosses over them.

"It's been three months since our first auditions and we still haven't found anyone suitable for Rosemarie's part!" the Director grumbled setting the pages down on the mahogany table. "This is ridiculous, we've auditioned every state and town in the last three months and not a single one of these girls have inspired us."

"We cannot do this without the main character. The secret relationship between Rose and Dimitri is something the girls like and a valuable attribute to the series especially later on." Richelle Mead sighed in exasperation. "Their relationship is essential."

"We're going to have to place this project on hold I'm afraid until we find a suitable girl to play Rose's part. Surely there must be someone in the world who can do it. We'll do a tour to look around, we'll go hunting, anything is better than cancelling the project since I have a feeling that it would work out really well."

"Shall we bring the already selected actors and actresses along?" one of the staff members asked.

"If any of them want to come tell them they can think of this as a free holiday. The company shall pay for it," the Director nodded. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Where shall we start the hunt?"

"The streets of London," the Carlisle grinned.

* * *

_**So I'm somewhat unsure whether I should post this story or not so tell me what y'all think XD**_


	2. Chapter 1

1

Hidden amongst the houses in London Clapham was a peculiar café with some of the most renowned patisserie in England. Within the café, waitresses dressed in odd costumes bustled around treating the customers with utmost respect and gentleness.

"And stay out!" TK shouted throwing the gangster out of the café. Patting down her skirt she headed back inside to grateful smiles. "Hannah, are you alright? He hasn't hurt you or anything?"

"I'm fine TK, thanks for that." Hannah smiled appreciatively.

"We have our own personal body guard without having to pay anything extra." Ms. Anderson sighed with a grin.

"Hey! You still owe me cake from last time!" TK complained while she blew at the strand of black hair that fell into her face.

"She forgets everything else but never the cakes," all the co-workers in the room shook their heads.

"Hey, I resent that." TK pouted causing everyone to laugh.

_Damn the manager on choosing a stupid French maid theme,_ she thought. _Geez there are way too many perverts around here as it is without the advertisement._ She sighed as she stared around the room. To her the costumes were the major negative points about her job at Honey Café. It had often caused guys to enter and attempt to abuse her fellow co-workers. Since she had been working at the café since it first opened two years ago, she'd always been the guard for the girls there. She couldn't help but glare at the black puffed out skirt with a heart shape apron. It just wasn't her style to wear something like that. On average, she avoided wearing skirts or dresses since it caused manoeuvring to be awkward at times.

With the bright chime of the tingling bell above the entrance, the door opened and her face immediately lit up. TK smiled in greeting at the customer and he mirrored the gesture. "How can I help you monsieur?" she asked adding a little French accent on the 'monsieur'.

"The usual cup of tea please, TK," he replied. "I see that your manager chose the French theme this week."

"Yeah," she nodded. "How's work been for you at the office? Would you like the usual cake for your kids? I see it's your turn to pick it up today monsieur Cross."

"Work has been as hard as ever and yes I'd like to collect the cake now if it's possible."

"I'll be back with your orders monsieur." TK inclined her head and rushed into the kitchen. "Cross's usual order Mer."

"Got it." Meredith nodded getting the tea ready.

"Ah, can you really believe it? Our GCSEs are all over. Over I tell you!" TK beamed excitedly. "Two years of slaving and now they're finally over! No more sciences either! How great is that?!"

"Yeah but now we have the A levels which are even worse." Hannah shuddered.

"But we get spares for ourselves and no more shit science teachers!" TK rejoiced. "I mean come on, the whole summer to enjoy and we're 16 which means even more freedom!"

"Not that anything's stopped you from doing what you want TK." Meredith laughed. "Tea's ready."

"Got it." TK nodded heading out with the requested order. "Here you go monsieur Cross."

"Cheers TK."

"My pleasure." TK grinned. She continued until night time and it was closing time.

"Alright everyone, here's the promised party for the end of exams!" Ms. Anderson announced.

"Oi TK? Aren't you staying for the party tonight?" Meredith asked as she caught the girl sneaking out the back door.

"Not tonight, Gran's at home and Dad is out at work, I need to make dinner tonight." TK shook her head.

"Then take these with you, we can't possibly eat that much without you here. Say 'hi' to your Gran for us." Ms. Anderson gestured at the patisserie.

"Cheers Ms. Manager." TK grinned taking the bags of food and headed home. Along the way people in the neighbourhood greeted her. On the bus she noticed a girl being leered at and she was shifting uncomfortably in her seat. _Not another one,_ she though shaking her head. _Well Gran won't be too fussed if I'm a teeny bit late._ Keeping her distance, the small girl followed the stalkers. Luckily, the stop that the blonde girl got off at was the one that TK needed to get off at too so that didn't make things too complicated. She placed her stuff in a hole in the wall and she began tying her hair up as she walked and tucked the excess strands into her hat. She zipped up her jumper and she successfully passed for a young teenage boy. Her actions towards transformation were somewhat well practiced; it wasn't her first time dressing as a boy after all.

Following them carefully and silently she frowned when two other men appeared. Now that TK thought more about it, she remembered seeing this girl regularly recently for the last week or so and the same guy as tonight had been watching her on the bus. This wasn't just a one time stalk; these guys had planned out tonight's events. Well, they were in for a surprise if they thought they could lay a hand on the blond girl that night. Not while TK saw the poor girl being stalked. She couldn't help but wonder why the girl would walk on her own in a place she didn't seem familiar with. TK was sure that the blonde was new around the neighbourhood since she'd lived there for almost all her life and not once has she seen the girl before until a week ago. It was foolish for the girl to be on her own.

"Hey big sis!" TK called out linking arms with the nervous girl. She stiffened at the contact. "Stay calm, there are weird stalkers following you as you probably know right? Just pretend that I'm your younger brother alright? My name's Kieran." TK whispered.

"What took you so long Kieran? I thought I lost you! How was your boxing class?" she pretended with such ease it stunned TK.

"Great! I beat the teacher and it felt so good to be able to do that! I've passed the tests now." TK laughed. "So what's for dinner tonight?"

"Um…"

"If they do attack, I want you to knock on door number 13, my friend lives there she'll let you in." TK whispered with a low tone.

"Curry," the other girl nodded.

"Hey kid, you sure talk big but I'll bet you're just lying for your big sister," one of the guys sneered aiming for TK's head. She ducked and knocked the guy's legs so hard his knees buckled and he fell. Grabbing another guy by the arm she threw him into some bins causing a clatter to echo down the street. The biggest of the three lunged for her and held her in a choke hold. She drove her elbow into his stomach making the air rush out of his lungs and span dropping at the same time to kick his legs from under him. He tumbled with a loud thump. Spinning around she narrowly missed the blade aimed at her face. The metal shone dangerously in the dim street light and the two walked in a circle never taking their gazes off each other.

She vaguely noticed another guy sneaking up behind her and she dropped so that the guy behind her couldn't grab her. She felt the blade slice her skin causing coldness spirally up her arm. She cursed and smashed her fist into the guys face. Blood spluttered and she heard the crack as the man fell cradling his nose with blood spewing. The blonde girl's scream caught her attention and she saw the big guy groping her while the other tried to carry her away. Running she jumped and kicked the smaller of the two in the back of the head causing him to stumble backwards. The big man released the other girl and growled at TK before running at her again. She span so that he both missed her and nearly ran into a fence and she tugged roughly on his shoulder to turn him around. Then she kicked him hard and he went down clutching between his legs and howling in pain.

She dropped just in time to miss the last guy who was about to hit her in the head with a glass bottle. It smashed on the fence and he held it aimed at her menacingly. TK licked her lips waiting for the other man to advance so that she could finish the fight. Her stomach growled slightly and she couldn't wait any longer. She took the initiative and lunged at the man herself. Being small and agile gave her the advantage and she easily slipped past him before turning sharply and slamming her hand on the back of his neck. He gave a gargled sound before crumbling to the ground. She tugged her hat down slightly and blew at the strand of hair that was flying into her face.

"Are you staying somewhere close by? I'll walk you." TK said as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "No offence, but you suck at running away."

"I'm know, I'm not good with sport at all," she smiled apologetically. "I'm Karen by the way. Thanks for helping me tonight Kieran. You're a good fighter."

"Cheers and anytime babes." TK smirked as she stood on Karen's porch. "Make sure the next time you intend to get home late to have someone with you. Preferably a guy and if he can fight then it's a bonus. See ya." She gave Karen a wink before dashing off back to the bus stop. She stopped abruptly in front of the whole and the empty sight caused anger and gloom to flow through her. The hole was empty which meant that someone had taken her food and she felt like crying. She sniffed and turned around dejectedly to head back to her own home which was the next street down from where Karen was staying.

"Are you looking for this?" a silky Russian voice asked. She could hear the amusement in his tones and turning around she saw the bags in his hand. Relief surged through her and she practically tackled the man.

"Yes!" she nearly shouted.

"I noticed a beggar about to take it so I thought to intervene," he told her. "I saw you putting this in the hole earlier and thought you might want it back."

"You've been waiting? It's been what? Ten minutes?" TK asked curiously when she looked at her watch.

"As I said, I thought you might want this back. You seemed rather dismal when you couldn't see it in the hole."

"What if I didn't come back?"

"Then I would've left after fifteen minutes and put this back into the hole," he shrugged.

"Thank you for keeping this safe for me from the beggars," she beamed gratefully. "I need to go and these cakes are really good. Here, take one. Enjoy the rest of your evening sir." With that said. TK rushed off leaving the curious man staring after her. He couldn't help but wonder where she had gone in such haste earlier just to come back not long after. He looked down at the label of the cake and noted the shop name. After taking a bite, he had to resist the urge to groan. The girl was right, the cake was scrumptious.

"I'm home!" TK yelled as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey Tamara, you're home quite early? Don't you have any celebrations with your friends? I mean you all finally finished your GCSE exams after all." Grandma Chrystie smiled as she hugged the small girl who was just around her height. TK set her bags down on the table and took her zip up hoodie off draping it over the back of a chair.

"I do, you're my friend Gran." TK grinned at the silver locked woman. "Gran, have I ever told you how much I love your hair? It's so cool."

"You've told me that many times Tamara and I've told you that you'd be likely to have the same hair when you grown old." Grandma Chrystie beamed. "And is that delicious cake I see from the patisserie?"

"The best, courtesy of the manager." TK grinned. "Everyone says 'hi' by the way."

"Say 'thank you' for me when you go in tomorrow."

"Of course," the younger girl nodded. "What'd you think we should have for dinner tonight Gran?"

"Last I saw, we had ingredients for some nice salad and the amazing tuna pasta."

"That it is then." TK laughed. "Let me put my stuff in my room and I'll be right down to cook and chat."

A few hours later, the front door opened and slammed shut. Heavy breathing and groaning could be heard echoing in the hallway. TK stepped out of her room quietly and leaned over the banister to look downstairs to see her Dad pulling the clothes off of another woman. A woman who was not her mum. A woman who was different from last night too. The living room door slammed and grunts and moans filled the night for the next hour. _It's a good thing Gran is sleeping,_ she thought with a growl. _We definitely don't need to make her regret and hate you any more than she already does. Stupid unfaithful Dad, wonder whose wife you've stolen for tonight. _TK had seen the glint of a ring on the woman's wedding finger before they had disappeared into the living room. Getting into her own bed, she let music drown out all negative thoughts and she continued writing.

"New Mail!" her computer told her.

"Hey Tami! How're you doing? You haven't replied in such a long time but I suppose that's because you've been busy with your GCSEs. How do you think you've done sweetheart? By the time you read this you'll have completed all of them right?

Are you still working in a café with lots of teenagers? If you are, could you do me a massive favour? You know the Vampire Academy series you love? Well they're making a movie out of the first book and they have everything ready to start filming. Everything but the main female lead. They can't seem to find someone to play the part of Rose so they're doing a tour. They'll be in London for the next two weeks or so. Do you think that you could spread it around so more people hear about it? Could you also put up a few posters and you should try out for the part too. I hope you're doing well and that Gran is well too. I'll be back in London for a few weeks this summer so I'll hopefully get to see you soon.

Love Mum XxXxX"

"Wow, they're making a film of Vampire Academy…" TK stared at her bear and wolf toys. "Oh my god they're making it into a movie!!!" she screamed into the fur toys and fell onto her back staring up at the ceiling. "They better not mess up any of the characters or else I'll actually die!" She cheered excitedly and waved her arms in the air. "The characters better be hot. Though I am surprised that they're missing the main female lead…" she said thoughtfully staring at the email. "They must be really picky, but to be fair the role of Rose wouldn't exactly be easy to play. Hell none of the roles are easy to play."

"Yo Mum,

I'll put some posters up and stuff around London tomorrow. I'm doing well and I reckon I haven't done too badly in any of my exams which is great. Dad's just being Dad and Gran is in good shape. I hope everything is okay over there at Hollywood and I can't wait till you come round to London!

Love TK XxX"

TK sent the reply before shutting her laptop and drifting to sleep.

"They're making a film out of Vampire Academy? No way!" Hannah screamed. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, Mum told me to advertise so I'm advertising. Spread it around will you?" TK asked. "I'm really surprised that of all the characters they had to be stuck on, it's Rose. That's just so unfortunate don't you think? It could be an amazing movie but they can't do it without Rose. I mean come on, the book is from her point of view, and it simply won't work without her."

"How is your mum by the way?"

"She's alright." TK nodded.

"What movie is she directing at the moment?"

"Dunno," she shrugged.

"Is there anything you do know about your mum?" Ms. Anderson chastised.

"Yeah, she's dropping by for a couple of weeks sometimes this summer. Although, that's what she said last time too. And the couple of times before that. Oh well, if she's here she's here, if she's not she's not."

"You're way too nonchalant with these things." Meredith sighed.

"How should I be? Bounce up and down and scream like an idiot, then cry like a baby in disappointment if she doesn't come? Nah, not worth doing at all." TK shook her head. "Not my style."

"I said let go of me!" Milo cried out. The four stuck their heads out of the kitchen window to see Jersey standing in front of Milo protectively from some smirking teenage boys.

"Since when do jerks from Belatrix College come to Honey Café?" TK crossed her arms leaning against the door frame.

"Well if it isn't Tami Knight? What're you doing in a whore café like this?" Kemp sneered.

"What'd you mean by 'whore café'?" Ms. Anderson demanded.

"Look at you all, dressed like that and calling us all masters. You're all just begging to be touched aren't you?"

"Only you think of it that way." TK rolled her eyes. "Just 'cuz you can't get laid yourselves without having to pay cash."

"Why you?!" Kemp slammed on the table and threw it to the side spilling the drinks on the marble floor.

"Now, now gentlemen, no need to throw a fit." TK teased tracing a hand lightly over Kemp's chest. "Come on, we're working in a café, we bring joy, pleasure and entertainment to our customers."

One of the other customers lifted his brows at the way her attitude changed so suddenly to such a lilting tone. To say that he was surprised was an understatement.

"What kind of pleasure and entertainment?" he leered.

"If you all follow me, I'll show you. Ms. Manager, can you please give me the key to the M room?" TK spoke with a husky tone.

"Of course." Ms. Anderson handed over the key as TK passed and shot her a worried glance. The younger girl merely smiled reassuringly and carried on walking.

"Now follow me," she winked at the males and led the way.

"Is she going to be alright this time do you think? They look strong and boys from Belatrix academy have a reputation for being strong," one of the customers murmured causing a curious gentleman's head to snap up.

"What'd you mean?" he whispered. "Is she not just going to show them out?"

"Not quite. That girl, her name's TK and she works here as a waitress and a bodyguard of sorts. She always helps out when there's trouble."

"Is there a lot?"

"This is Clapham, it happens," people shrugged at the foreign stranger. The man stood up and walked up to Ms. Anderson.

"Where are they?"

"Out back, there are the changing rooms which also lead outside." Without hesitation he headed to the back only to narrowly miss a flying body.


	3. Chapter 2

2

Without hesitation he headed to the back only to narrowly miss a flying body. "Ow…" TK complained rubbing the back of her head. She was up in a flash glaring at the boys. "You bastards don't say I didn't warn you!" She stormed back in and a large crash of lockers could be heard. Looking in he watched as she clicked her long strands of hair away from her face and wiped the sweat from her brow. He found the movement somewhat erotic and immediately pushed the thought away considering how inappropriate it was.

"Would you like some help carrying the kids?" he asked stepping further into the room. TK recognised him instantly. "I'll call the police while I'm at it."

"No need to waste time calling police, see that button on the wall there?" TK gestured. "I've already pressed it. The police are already on their way. But you could help me with the bodies and dump them outside."

"Of course I'll help," he smiled. "Anything for a lady like yourself. You're pretty strong."

"Thanks, I've had lots of training. I'm guessing you liked the cake last night." TK smiled.

"Excuse me?" he arched his brows at the girl.

"The cake, you know, the one I gave you last night?"

"It was you? I'd thought you might have a twin of some sort…"

"Yeah I don't have a twin that I'm aware of, I'm TK." TK laughed holding her hand out.

"Konstantin Javavich," he smiled. _She'd do so well as Rose Hathaway. She's got spunk and the talent for fighting. Now we just need to test it out,_ he thought.

"Cool name dude," she beamed. "Mind if I call you KJ?"

"Go ahead, you won't be the first." Konstantin smiled causing her heart to skip. _Oh my god he reminds me so much of someone… And I never thought I'd say this but, he's amazing! He looks so cool and he's pretty strong too. I mean he's carrying two of the guys by himself. I wonder what it'd feel like for him to carry me. Wait, what the fuck am I thinking? _She chastised herself._ He's a complete stranger! What is wrong with my head?_

"Hey, don't think I'm a stalker or anything but what did you do last night when you left the bus station? I mean, you suddenly left leaving your stuff there then you come back not long after." Konstantin asked curiously.

"I kicked some retards' asses last night," she shrugged. "There was this girl who didn't look like she'd be able to protect herself so I helped out." without a thought he knew that the one TK mentioned was Karen, his co-worker. So TK had been the one to rescue Karen from the impending doom.

"Do you go around doing that?"

"Only if I see it and people need help. I'm not one to ignore these things."

"Do your parents know?"

"Dad wouldn't care less so long as there's nothing on my record and Mum's in another country and my Gran knows but she was the one who trained me as a kid. She doesn't encourage it but she doesn't kill me for it so long as it doesn't get in the way of my well being." TK explained simply.

"You make your dad sound so uncaring," he frowned.

"Oh he cares," she growled. "Just not about the right things."

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like him much?"

"Nice guess wise guy," she smirked teasingly.

"Care to elaborate on what he _does_ care about?"

"No," she stated flatly.

_This girl acts unbelievably like Rose's character description. The others are going to be off the moon about this._ Konstantin thought. "Well here you go, and thanks for the recommendation for the cake, you're right, they do taste good and the hosts give excellent service. Here's the tip." Konstantin handed her a £20 note and left before she could do anything.

"This is too much!" she yelled after him.

"Keep it," he waved without turning around. "It's all yours for being a great entertainer."

"Thank you!" she smiled before heading back in.

"Oh my goodness TK are you alright?" Ms. Anderson fussed.

"I'm fine, those guys were easy!" TK waved nonchalantly. "Some guy just gave me a 20 quid tip…"

"You mean the hot gentleman who went to help you?" TK nodded at Ms. Anderson. "Boy he was fine!"

"You're so lucky TK!" Hannah whined.

"I mean that guy was definitely amazing and model material!" Milo commented.

"I reckon he'll be back." TK told them.

"Why so sure? Not that we'd mind seeing more of him."

"I dunno, just a feeling." TK gestured.

"Oooo! TK's got a feeling! That means he'll definitely be back!" Meredith teased.

"To be fair, you're normally scarily right about these kinds of things…" Ms. Anderson pointed out.

"What can I say? It's in my genes?" TK shrugged.

"So what'd you think of him?" the all asked the fighter girl.

"He's strong and fit there's no doubt about that. I don't know about anything else."

"What else is there to know?" Milo fanned herself.

"Like his personality!" TK reprimanded.

"We know, we're just teasing and you know it!" Jersey laughed.

"How's your Gran?" Ms. Anderson asked.

"She's good. She says 'Thanks' for the cake by the way." TK replied. "They were yummy."

"Anyway, it's about closing time and most people have gone so let's pack up!" Ms. Anderson clapped her hands.

"Yes Ma'am!" everyone chorused with a smile and set off to clear the tables.

"Thank you very much," the waitresses at Honey Café chimed as the customers left one by one.

"Wow today was busy." TK collapsed into a chair.

"Which means more money." Milo grinned.

"Which is good!" Ms. Anderson smirked. "It's not that cheap to fund this place you know?"

"We know!"

"Hey TK, you know that guy is still sitting there?" Hannah whispered gesturing with her head at the Russian man.

"He's been there since opening time. He ain't the only one still here though. Probably fell in love with the place." TK shrugged. "Now I'm up for going home so I'm going to get changed and go."

"Bye TK," everyone gave her a hug as she passed. As she was walking in the direction of her bus stop, she couldn't help but feel as thought something was following her but whenever she turned around, she couldn't see anything. There was a wrongness in the atmosphere she couldn't place. Although the sun was still up, the routes she took were shadowed by alleys. Suddenly a fist lashed out from nowhere and knocked her to the ground. She could taste blood in her mouth and she swore as she was thrown into the darkness of the alley. Rolling, she narrowly missed another attack. These people wore shades and the way they moved was so animalistic she felt fear rake through her body but she managed to stay calm. Losing cool in a fight meant trouble. The main thing was always to remain calm and to think clearly. She threw punches and kicks sending many of her opponents flying against walls but they always managed to jump back up and lunge at her. It was almost as though they were unaffected by her hits. TK tried vaulting over a couple of them and considered running but they blocked all possible escape routes. They seemed to be everywhere, black shadows standing everywhere obstructing the exits. _Why won't these people give up? _she thought._ What had I ever done to them? I don't recall offending anyone recently except for those stupid Belatrix boys last night._

She managed to dodge another lunge but tumbled into another who grabbed her roughly. The man aimed for her neck and nearly bit her but she slammed her elbow into his stomach and threw him over her shoulder into another assailant.

_What in the name of the stars was up with that guy? I could've sworn he was just trying to bite me!_ She thought frantically as she dodged another blow from her right. Taking a careful assessment she counted around ten figures circling her. She lashed out and smashed her fist into one of the guy's stomachs as he lunged for her. She'd ducked and threw her fist up catching the guy unaware and he gave a wheezing sound as he went down. Suddenly arms grabbed her everywhere and she wasn't strong enough to throw all of them off. They threw her to the ground and it took three people to pin her down successfully since she kept struggling. Hair obstructed her view for a moment as one of them bent down to bite her when he suddenly went flying. A flash later and the one holding down her legs and waist disappeared too. She curled so that her legs reached for the captivator who pinned her shoulders and arms and grabbed his head between her calves. With brute force she wrenched him away from her and he crashed to the ground.

She jumped up and was shocked to see Konstantin fighting like he actually knew what he was doing. He didn't look like an ordinary street fighter or a self defence fighter. He looked like he'd been trained well just like her. Only, he was no doubt physically stronger and probably more experienced too. She also couldn't help but notice the strict, serious and guarded expression he had on his face. The description seemed somewhat familiar but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"Why do I always manage to find you in a fight?" he grunted as he dodged a person.

"Not the first time you didn't." TK protested going back to back with him.

"Yeah, that time you'd already finished the fight." Konstantin commented with a tone filled authority and laced with disapproval.

"Are you a police officer or something? Or maybe a trained body guard?"

"No, why?"

"You have that kind of stance." TK gestured with her eyes. The way his stance was completely balanced and allowed no opening to be easy pushed over spoke of strict training. TK nearly snarled in frustration as another attack sailed her way. She was warned by the soft footstep and the swishing of wind. Her ears were oddly attuned whenever it came to fighting. She sidestepped the punch, twirled and slammed her hand on the back of his neck. He gargled before he crumbled to the ground. Working together swiftly the number of attackers decreased until there was no one standing apart from the pair.

TK panted for breath as she slowly calmed and lowered her fists. She rolled her shoulders to relax the tense muscles and grimaced as she felt several bruises forming. She was definitely not expecting a fight. Konstantin got out his phone calling the police and TK made a run for it. Getting caught by the police was not on her to-do list especially since it would drive her Dad nuts. Little did she know, as soon as she was out of hearing distance and sight distance; a camera crew emerged from the shadows instead of police.

"Are you all alright?" the director asked worriedly.

"Hell that girl sure knows what she's doing all right. No need to teach her these stunts with fighting at all. Man I can't remember the last time I hurt this much…" one of the actors grumbled as he forced himself up. Many of them had potentially avoided the really serious hits and faked a fall to unconsciousness so that they wouldn't get seriously hurt. They all knew that if they hadn't faked it, many of them would've gotten seriously injured. Only two of the crew members had been knocked unconscious by the girl.

"Carlisle, you might want to see this," the camerawoman in charge of capturing the events of the espionage gestured. A medical crew bustled about checking for those who weren't so lucky to miss some of the harder blows from both TK and Konstantin while the rest of the crew crowded around Alyssa's camera. After watching, everyone was at a loss for words.

"How on earth did you find this girl Konstantin?" Christopher Kendall the stunts manager asked smacking the Russian man on the shoulder playfully.

"I bumped into her." Konstantin chuckled. "Her food was about to be taken by a tramp so I saved it. In return she gave me a cake and well, I found her at her work place only to see her take on four guys by herself."

"I wonder whether that girl influences your acting Konstantin." Carlisle mumbled as though to himself.

"What'd you mean?" Richelle Mead asked curiously.

"I'm not sure but the Konstantin in this video seems somewhat different compared to the Konstantin we've seen before acting as Dimitri Belikov. It's just a feeling but we'll know when we see the videos side by side." Carlisle shook his head. "Let's all head back to the hotel and see."

The stunts crew were dismissed to recuperate for the night while Carlisle, Alyssa, Richelle and Konstantin headed back to the hotel's conference room where there was handy equipment there. There was certainly a vast difference between the acting by Konstantin in the new video compared to the experimental shots from before. The Konstantin from the fight looked genuine rather than an actor. The author's face lit up like a Christmas tree light.

"Is it true that it's possible for some actors to completely merge with their character while being on set?" Richelle asked with a breathy voice.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded.

"Has something like that ever happened to you Konstantin?" Richelle asked.

"Once or twice but they were only minor characters unfortunately." Konstantin shook his head.

"How did you feel when you first acted those few experimental shots from before you found this girl?" Carlisle asked.

Konstantin stared at them for a moment and closed his eyes to choose words carefully. "I felt confident that I could step into Dimitri Belikov's shoes and reflect on what he might feel. But with every action I had to think about it. I had to consciously create the visage of how Dimitri might react to certain things. When you merge with the character you act, sometimes you don't think too much about it. It just comes to you naturally. I felt that tonight when I was fighting alongside her... The way she fitted Rose's description was shocking. Of course there are differences but she seemed to be just as foulmouthed and short tempered with a sweet sentimental side as Rose is. I suppose the fact that she seemed to fit so naturally into the role made me want to seem more genuine. And the fact that she fitted so well just seemed to draw me into the Vampire Academy world. I don't want there to be any disappointment with the way I portray Dimitri Belikov." Konstantin explained.

"You felt all of that?" Richelle Mead dead panned.

"Yes." Konstantin admitted a little awkwardly. He felt slightly embarrassed to have had to admit something so deep and meaningful like that. "The fact that she hadn't known it was a set up meant that she reacted genuinely and watching her fight caused me to unconsciously think for a moment that the stunts crew really were criminals who needed to be dealt with. It wasn't until I wrenched Oliver away that I remembered it was just an act."

"Is there anything else?" Richelle Mead asked. "Anything at all?"

Konstantin thought about it and decided to hedge his realisations a little. "I was drawn in by her."

"That's it! I don't care if she has a criminal record." Richelle Mead shouted with glee. "She has to play Rose Hathaway. She's simply perfect and the fact that she's had such an affect on Konstantin is astonishing! I don't know much about acting but from that little clip, she looked like she could be a natural. Although there is the point that she had no idea there was a camera there."

"But she could learn." Alyssa smiled. "She has the facial expressions to be able to play the role. The way her face and eyes portrayed the fear that streaked through her at first was really clear and sometimes it is rather hard for actors to envisage the emotion they need to be portraying."

"Did you get her name?" Carlisle asked.

"TK." Konstantin stated.

"Is that all we've got?"

"That's the name she gave me when I asked for it. You can contact her through Honey Café easily enough I reckon." Konstantin suggested.

"Do they do deliveries?"

"I'm not sure."

"We'll see tomorrow. If we talk to the manager, I'm sure she'll figure something out to get the girl to come here." Carlisle grinned. "Feel free to get some rest everyone. We'll give her a final trial tomorrow when she arrives." Carlisle didn't use the word 'if' since he was rather confident that he would be able to convince the manager to persuade the girl to go to the hotel whether she was going to be aware of what would happen or not.

"We should see what her reaction would be if Konstantin starts lecturing her on her techniques." Richelle Mead commented.

"Good idea. That would put the finishing touch. Well, that and the way she would react to other cast and characters from your novel." Carlisle smiled.

With that idea determined, everyone headed back to their rooms to enjoy the rest of their evening.

_It's official, those guys back there were officially vampire fanatics! I mean, who the heck goes around attacking and trying to bite people for real? It's insane not to mention total sexual assault!_ TK thought frantically as she walked through the front door. _And the fact that I keep thinking I know that Russian dude is really getting on my nerves!_ She couldn't recall ever having met him before and the only Russian males she'd met personally were the guys at her school. She'd know if he was from her school. He didn't look like a college student so that cancelled that possibility out.

"Hey Tam, are you alright? You look a bit shocked," her dad commented from the foot of the stairs staring up at her. She stopped midway and turned to face him. From his unsteadiness, she could tell that he was drunk and it wasn't even eight in the evening. She resisted the urge to snort in disgust at her own father and the way he looked at her was unsettling to say the least. It was the type of look a man would give to a woman he desired in bed and she had no intention of ever getting into her father's bed like that. "Want me to help cheer you up?" He took a few steps up the stairs and stopped two steps away from her.

"I've got some things to do Dad, thanks for offering though." TK said politely and turned to get further up the stairs. She was at the top when he spoke again.

"You wouldn't happen to have a boyfriend would you?" Somehow, TK didn't think that this was meant to be a fatherly concern question. The way his voice drawled made her feel sick.

"No, why?" she asked cautiously.

"Because no kid would be good enough for you," he shook his head and shivers raked through her body as he said this.

"Thanks for the compliment Dad." TK smiled uncomfortably before hurrying into her room. She bolted and locked her door as soon as she got in. She'd had the locks installed since she was 8, a little while after her mum left the household.

She mentally thanked her mum for giving her a room with an ensuit bathroom. She dumped her bag on her floor and stripped as she walked to the bathroom. She grabbed the tiny remote from her desk as she passed and turned on the radio to Capital FM. She felt bruised all over from the fight and sighed in content as the warm water beat down on her sun-kissed skin. Her long thick black locks stuck to her as she simply sat under the shower head for a few moments on the tiled floor relishing at the feel of the water. She took her time letting the muscles in her body relax before lathering up with her usual fruit scented shampoo and conditioner. Just as she walked back into her room in just a towel, she heard the slam of the front door and the engine of her dad's car. _That's right, _she thought_, just go to another club and get yourself drunk why don't you? It's wonders Mum hasn't divorced you yet._ TK got dressed before heading downstairs into the kitchen. The house was empty apart from her that night since her Grandma had gone out for the night to stay with some friends.

As usual, she was slightly late for work. She'd decided to wear three quarter length trousers with a baggy long dress shirt with a tank top under it and trainers. The weather was fairly nice though a little chilly so she wore an oversized coat and a hat.

"TK, I want you to make a delivery." Ms. Anderson told her with a suspiciously cheery tone just as TK walked through the door. Everyone seemed to be staring at her.

"We don't do deliveries." TK narrowed her eyes.

"This is an emergency, trust me." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Well if it was an emergency why didn't you send someone else to deliver it?" TK asked.

"Because it's not done quite yet."

"Done! Is she here yet?" Hannah shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm here!" TK called back and cursed her luck as she went to collect the boxes. "Where am I going?"

"The Hilton Hotel near Marble Arch, you need to take it to the conference room."

"That's not too far." TK sighed.

"Have fun." Jersey grinned. TK stared suspiciously at all of them but left nonetheless. The bus journey was simple and passed by relatively quickly. She had to ask the receptionist for the direction to the conference room though.

"TK!" Konstantin called and TK span around. She had not expected him to be there and the somewhat guarded and stern look he gave caused recognition to rise.


	4. Chapter 3

**_~x~ Chapter 3 ~x~_**

"Why do I seem to bump into you so much?" TK asked humorously.

"Hi, are you TK? The one who fought yesterday with Mr. J?" Karen asked appearing from another door. She practically ran over to the smaller girl's side.

"Hey, you're that girl from the other night!" TK stared. Karen gave her a confused look. Sighing, the other girl put down the cakes, tied her hair and lowered her voice. "It was dark and all but I was Kieran."

"Oh! You were a girl?" Karen gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, the deception was intentional." TK grinned. "Easier when fighting guys, saves their pride and all you know?"

"Are you always so reckless like that?" Konstantin asked with a somewhat disapproved tone. "You're not just a young child TK, you're a young lady and you need to be more responsible."

"And who the hell are you? Last I checked you ain't my dad dude." TK glared feeling anger rise rapidly. She was not in the mood for this since she hadn't had enough sleep and she _never_ took lectures well. In fact, she didn't take them from anyone but her Grandma and occasionally Ms. Anderson if TK thought it was reasonable. This guy was stepping way over the line as far as she was concerned.

"I should really let your parents know about your activities. A girl going around at night is inappropriate and suggests improper behaviour." _Okay, definitely a low blow there,_ Konstantin thought. _That should get her fired up even more._

"Who gave you the right to lecture me you foreign asshole?" TK nearly growled. Nearly.

"Surely you've had better education than that. You should know that language like that is not desirable amongst any company. You should show more skill and grace." Konstantin said coolly.

"You wanna see grace? Then go to some fucking ballet performance or something," she hissed. Without another word, she lunged at him aiming for a punch to his face.

"You're too random and predictable. Think about strategies." Konstantin chastised dodging every move.

"Go screw yourself asshole!" TK growled continuing her shower of attacks. Slowly she feigned fatigue and slowed her assault. Victory flashed across Konstantin's eyes and TK continued to slow down bit by bit. Then just as he reached out to grab her, she lashed out knocking him in the shoulder. She'd been aiming for his face but he'd moved at the last second. Surprise flooded through him and he told himself not to underestimate her again. Swiftly she dropped and swept out with her leg knocking his legs from beneath him. Then, she jumped on his back and pulled his arm up to restrain him.

Unfortunately, before she could apply enough force or weight to keep him down, he bucked her off and she stumbled slightly. He aimed a kick and she span to avoid it. She tried to get a good hold around his neck for a head lock but he was too tall and she knew her stance at that moment wasn't entirely balanced. Konstantin used that against her and hooked a leg around hers. The pair tumbled to the floor and TK rolled them over so that she was on top. She tried to restrain him again for the second time but he rolled them over easily. Without mercy he slammed down onto her knocking the air from her lungs and pinned her to the floor.

"Let go of me," she hissed.

"Not until you calm down."

"Let me go damn it."

"You have to learn better anger control. You mustn't randomly jump into fights whenever you wish TK."

"I don't, I jump into fights when there are those who need help now let me up!" TK reached upwards with her legs and caught him unaware as she hooked her feet around his neck. He pulled him off of her but barely had time to recover when he was on her again. This time he was leaning down so that she couldn't reach him. Sweat layered both of their brows and they were both panting from the fight.

"TK that was so unladylike! And Mr. J, despite the fact that it's a fight, your position is somewhat inappropriate." Karen coughed.

The two looked at one another before Konstantin removed himself with a stunned look. TK was stunned to find that she missed the warmth his body provided. She smiled sheepishly at Karen as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I have no idea what just happened there. I don't normally get so fired up…" TK laughed nervously. Then she looked over the blonde girl's shoulder and her heart stopped. "Karen?"

"Yeah."

"Is that a camera?"

"Yeah."

"How long has it been there?"

"Since you walked in," the Director clapped as he walked into the room. "You're exactly what we're looking for! How would you like to play the part of Rose Hathaway in the Vampire Academy movie?"

"What?" she dead panned. She was utterly speechless. Then she saw Konstantin picking up the bags she'd brought with her and realisation hit her. "Now I know why you seem so familiar! It wasn't that I'd met you personally, you're the spitting image of Dimitri Belikov!"

"That's why we chose him." Carlisle smiled.

"And you'd be great as Lissa with your looks." TK stared at Karen. "And that attack that seemed to freaky…"

"Sorry, we wanted to see what your compatibility was like with Konstantin." Carlisle smiled apologetically though his eyes were twinkling like a kid at Christmas. "I'm Director Carlisle Blake, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." TK smiled politely. "Now that I've delivered the cakes, do you mind if I go?" TK inclined her head and turned to leave.

"Hey wait a second TK!" Karen ran to catch up with the girl. "You didn't say whether you'd take the part or not."

"I can't take it."

"Why? You were amazing!"

"Because I can't act."

"Can't or won't?" Konstantin asked as he stepped towards her.

"And what'd you know about me?" TK demanded crossing her arms.

"You can act but don't have a confidence. You're shy of being watched right? It's not a matter of acting but rather being in attention right?"

TK was speechless and everyone stared at Konstantin as he strolled up to her so that they were face to face. She stared up at the man she barely knew yet he managed to see right through her defiance. Everyone else immediately felt as thought they were interrupting a very intimate moment. TK was beyond stunned that Konstantin had been able to sum up her fears in such perfect words. No on had been able to do so except her Grandma and Mum.

"So what'd you say TK? Please? We can't move forward with the project without your help." Carlisle smiled sincerely._Besides, it's rare to find a natural like you and the way Konstantin acts is very intriguing to say the least,_ he thought.

"Well that doesn't put any pressure at all." TK laughed. "I'll have to check with my Gran. Could I let you know tomorrow perhaps? And I'll have to let my boss know and what do I do about school?"

"How old are you?"

"15 but I've just finished fifth form or Y11 as some schools call it."

"You're the same as me! We can have classes together!"

"Okay well, I'll tell you all my final answer tomorrow." TK smiled nervously.

"TK give me your phone." Karen demanded holding out her hand. TK pulled it out of her pocket and it was passed between Konstantin, Karen and Carlisle. "Now when you've made up your mind you can let any of us know. Or if you need talk about anything, I'd be glad to lend you an ear for complaints or a shoulder to cry on."

"I don't cry but thanks for the offer. I'll be sure to call, Kaz." TK grinned.

"Kaz?" they all grinned.

"Yeah sorry I have a tendency of giving people nicknames." TK laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"What's your full name?" Karen asked curiously.

"Tamara Knight."

"Nice name."

"Thanks. I'd better go before my manager has a fit."

"I'll drop you off." Konstantin offered.

"It's fine, thanks for the offer though." TK shook her head. Konstantin saw that she needed some time on her own to think so he didn't persist.

"Be careful and try not to run into anymore fights." Konstantin smirked.

"Can't make any promises mate." TK winked and she left.

"She really is something; to think that she's so talented is amazing." Carlisle sighed in relief. "This film is going to be smacking."

"Mr. J, do you think she'll say yes?" Karen asked curiously.

"Yes, I think she will." Konstantin grinned. _I could tell from her eyes. She wants to do it, she has the rush to act, and she wants to grab the chance. I know she'll take the chance,_ he thought somewhat certainly.

"Hey TK, are you alright? You look a bit green." Hannah asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." TK choked. _Did I just get offered the main roll of Vampire Academy? I just got offered to star in a film…_ she thought as her emotions swirled. Her mind was reeling and she could barely keep it together.

"No good, she looks like she's in shock." Jersey shook her head.

"Did they ask you?" Ms. Anderson asked gently placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. TK snapped her head up and stared at her with wide eyes.

"You knew, right?"

"They explained the urgency on the phone." Meredith smiled.

"Then you guys should've warned me! I mean, come on, this kind of thing requires heart preparation." TK complained throwing her arms into the air.

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yeah and I nearly got a flipping heart attack too! I swear my heart actually stopped back there" TK whined.

"It's good to have surprises once in a while." Milo laughed.

"It's not a nice surprise though!" TK argued.

"Well duh, it's a brilliant surprise!" everyone cheered.

"You guys are impossible." TK sighed.

"So, what was your answer?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I'd tell them my decision tomorrow." TK shrugged.

"Why didn't you say yes?" they all screamed.

"Because I don't know whether I can live up the name of Rose Hathaway, the sexy, confident, sometimes snobbish, occasionally immature bitch."

"For a smart kid you have serious confidence issues." Meredith shook her head.

"Hey! My self-confidence is fine." TK huffed.

"If it was then you would've accepted the role without hesitation." Jersey rolled her eyes.

"So you have no problems with acting as Rose, go and tell them you'll take it!" Milo shoved the phone into TK's hand.

"Wait, you're forgetting that I have a Gran to care for!" TK protested.

"You're just making excuses now." Ms. Anderson grumbled. "Come on TK, we treat her as part of the family. You don't think that we'd leave her alone did you?"

"I can't do that, you guys are busy enough as it is."

"Look, you're making too many excuses for yourself TK. This is a huge chance. Go see you Gran now and sort it out!" Ms. Anderson commanded practically shoving the girl out of the café. People on the street gave odd looks towards the door before resuming with their activities. TK took her time on her way home to think about things. She couldn't help but feel excited about this opportunity. It would no doubt change her life and whether it was for better or worse she couldn't tell.

"Gran I'm back!" TK yelled into the house.

"Tamara? Don't you have work today?" she asked curiously.

"Ms. Manager kicked me out early today. Said something about needing rest."

"Oh? What's wrong? You sound troubled."

"Well the thing is, I don't know what to do…"

"Tell me about it." TK stared at her grandma for a moment before she sat down and hugged her knees tucking her chin on top.

"Gran, there's something that I wanna do but I'm too scared because I'm afraid I'll let everyone down."

"Well sweetheart, first of all, let me just say that no matter your choice, I'd still love and support you as always. But no matter what it is that you want to do, I'd be proud of you and I'd understand. There are always reasons for what you choose. You know I don't always agree but I still back you up do I not?"

"Gran, you know the book series I'm mad with?"

"There are many," the old woman laughed.

"Vampire Academy. The one with the kick ass heroine and the gorgeous Russian guy?"

"Oh yes I remember you crying when he got taken. What about it?"

"Three days ago, Mum sent me an email. They were planning on making it into a movie but they couldn't find an actress for Rose for three months. So they went hunting. There's an actor called Konstantin and I've bumped into him a few times. He suggested for me to be tested to the Director. After the fight the other day I ran before the police could arrive. Today I found out about the set up and both the Director and the author think I should do it. I'm scared I'll let them down. You know my history of acting isn't the best. Funny perhaps but that's not the point." TK explained.

"Oh my dear, I think that you'd be great. Directors are not to be underestimated and I'm sure they'd understand your lack of experience. I don't see harm in trying, Tamara. You know my favourite phrase: 'never pass up an opportunity without trying.'"

"I know, Gran. I think I'll call Mum."

"You should do that. She'd be so proud of you too!" her grandma caught her in a tight embrace before letting her go.

"Tami!" her mother yelled when she answered on the third ring.

"Hi, Mum, how're you doing?" TK asked nervously.

"What's wrong honey? You don't sound comfortable."

"That's because I'm not. I'm trying to find a way to say this without making you freak out."

"Oh honey I never freak out."

"Yes you do. Or you overreact." TK stated remembering the countless number of times her mother had overreacted to a situation.

"Where did my cute innocent little Tami go?" her mother sniffed.

"She never existed." TK laughed at her mother's fake tears. TK felt herself relax as the banter continued.

"So what's got your pants tied?"

"I've been offered the role of Rose Hathaway without actually knowing I auditioned."

"WHAT? HOW? Tell me everything in detail Tami!" her mother screamed.

"See you overreacted." TK laughed.

"It's a situation that calls for overreaction! Now spill!"

TK laughed and told her the story and her mum laughed. "That's so like Carlisle. That's his way of doing things. You'll like working with him, Tami, he's rather spontaneous."

"The thing is, Mum; I don't know whether I can fill the shoes. I mean, the role of Rose Hathaway is really hard. I would know. I'm a total 'Vampire Academy' fanatic." TK sighed.

"You won't disappoint anyone. You'll never disappoint me or your grandma. Always know that." TK noticed how her mum didn't mention her dad but she didn't really care whether she disappointed him or not because he was never in the right state of mind to know just what he was really feeling or saying or thinking. "Besides, you never know whether it'll work until you've tried. I know Carlisle and I know that he doesn't choose people for his films unless he knows they'll make it."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Go show them you're not someone to be messed with. Show them what you're made of!" her mum cheered.

"I'll see you sometime."

"Goodbye, honey." With that said they both hung up. TK made another call.

"Hello?" Karen answered.

"Hey, Kaz."

"Tami!"

"How'd you hear about that name?"

"Mr. J."

"I'll have to talk to him about that."

"Do you not like that name?"Karen asked worriedly.

"Don't worry; people call me that a lot."

"That's good, so have you made your decision?"

"I look forward to having classes with you." TK smiled at the thought of becoming friends with the bubbly blonde girl.

"Oh my god! Yes! Mr. J was right!"

"What'd you mean?"

"He insisted that he knew you would take the part."

"Did he now?" TK couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated that he knew the answer before she did.

"Yeah! Hang on, why don't you call me back when you've called the other two?"

"Are you still going to be in the hotel tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I'll drop by then and surprise them."

"Cool!"

TK found it easy to talk to Karen and they continued talking for a while before both made the sensible choice of saving the talk for later and both hung up. Then TK sent a text to Konstantin.

'Can you meet me outside the hotel tomorrow at 1?' She didn't bother waiting for a reply and went down to the kitchen to cook.

"Hey, Cat, you seem happy today." Harrison Quinn asked as he approached the blonde. "What's up?"

"Oh hey, Quinn. It's nothing really; I just look forward to being friends with everyone that's all." Karen refrained from mentioning the final actress had been found and that she was looking forward to that friendship the most.

"You are cute." Harrison laughed. "So what's this about possibly having found a girl for the role of Rose?"

"Where've you been these past few days?"

"Visiting family. So, is she hot?"

"Quinn!"

"Well she has to be to play Rose. Does she have spite and anger problems?"

"We don't even know if she'll play the part yet." Karen sighed, feigning disappointment. "You'll have to see when the time comes."


	5. Chapter 4

4

"You're an hour late." Konstantin frowned as he stood from the spot where he was leaning against. TK couldn't help but think that he looked like some kind of god in the afternoon sun, the way he leaned against the wall…

"No, I'm two minutes late." TK protested.

"Did you not get my text?"

"What -?" TK cut herself off when she checked her phone. "Okay, I'm sorry. I sorta passed out last night from exhaustion."

"I was hoping to catch lunch, have you eaten?"

"Nope, I got up half an hour ago." TK declared proudly.

"Not a morning person?"

"Not a chance, hence I have a record for skipping breakfast." TK laughed. "So where were you planning to eat mate?"

"The hotel restaurant." Konstantin couldn't help but find her way of addressing him intriguing. It had been a while since anyone addressed him like that.

"Wouldn't that be really expensive?"

"We have a good discount. Let's go."

They got a table beside the windows looking out into the street. "So I heard from Kaz that you told her I'd take the part. What's with that?"

"What'd you mean?"

"How did you know I would?"

"Intuition." Konstantin smirked causing her heart to skip a beat. She arched her brow at him before shaking her head.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a strange dude?"

"I can't remember any recent accounts when someone called me that."

"Well, you are. A strange dude I mean."

"So I take it from your comment you are taking the role."

"Patience is a virtue wise guy." TK smirked.

They were halfway through their meal with gentle conversation when Harrison and Karen walked in for their lunch.

"Hey Konstantin, who's the kid?" Harrison called from their table finding it odd that their co-actor was sitting with a stranger. Karen looked up from the menu, followed his line of sight and beamed.

"Tami!" she squealed, jumped up from the table and dashed over to hug the other girl.

"Hey Kaz," TK laughed.

"You know each other?" Harrison asked.

"Yep," the two girls chimed. They stared at each other before laughing.

"And I'm not a kid." TK glared.

"TK." Konstantin warned.

"Yeah, yeah, control and all that shit. I won't pick a fight here." Konstantin gave her a look. "I'll polish the food off first then I'll pick a fight," she finished.

"You shan't pick a fight end of discussion."

"Okay now you're the one picking the fight." TK glared.

"Save the fighting for later Tami." Karen laughed. When the four finished eating, TK decided to find Carlisle.

"You called?" the director smiled warmly as he stepped into the dinning hall.

"Good timing," TK grinned. "Please take good care of me and let me warn you that I've never done anything like this before."

"Thank you TK." Carlisle's smile grew. "And don't worry but I've anticipated from yesterday's reaction that you weren't experienced with acting. Karen, could you gather as many of crew here as possible?"

"Yes sir," Karen saluted and ran off with Harrison trailing behind her in confusion.

"So you are accepting the part." Konstantin smirked.

"I never said I wasn't." TK retorted.

"So I'll be your mentor in many respects, both within acting and outside."

"So will I." TK commented causing him to give her a curious glance. "You don't seem like the kind of man who has worked alongside let alone be near a bunch of teenagers. You'll need someone to help you get over their mood swings."

"Do I?"

"You'll be surprised." TK smirked.

"Thanks for the warning," he gave her a smile that had her heart skipping yet again. "So now we need to let your school and anyone else who needs to know, know about your situation."

"I'll call the school tomorrow." TK waved nonchalantly.

"So who was that girl who didn't seem to know her own gender?" Harrison asked as he walked beside Karen.

"Harrison don't be so rude!" she chastised.

"What, did you see what she was wearing? If it weren't for the boobs, she could be a guy."

"Harrison you're talking about the girl who everyone in the cast apart from a small few wants playing the role of Rose Hathaway."

"She's the one? You've got to be joking."

"You haven't seen the tapes we've made." Karen shook her head. As if on cue, they arrived in the video room where most of the crew gathered to watch the scene from the alley.

Harrison was at a total loss of words and he simply gawked at the fighting goddess on the screen. "That's the same girl?"

"Yep." Karen nodded. "Hey everyone, come to the dinning room for a few moments please."

"Everyone, I'd like to announce our final cast member!" Carlisle declared to which everyone cheered when Karen forced TK to the centre so that everyone could see her.

"I hope I don't let anyone down." TK smiled naturally. "And there better be good parties out of this."

Conversations erupted throughout the room and people beckoned TK towards them. Everyone began introducing themselves to the newest and final cast member.

"I'm Adriana Maxwell, I'm the costumes manager and we have five people in total in our team. I'll be your main dresser and you won't be wearing that when I'm through with you." Adriana gestured at TK's outfit.

"There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing!" TK protested. TK had been wearing a large sweat shirt and khaki trousers and walking boots.

"It's all oversized." Karen commented.

"Rose is a sexy fighter who loves to show off what she's got especially at the beginning." Adriana crossed her arms. "She would never wear that."

"TK do you have an understanding of your character? Do you know the story?" Carlisle asked.

"I know the story back to front." TK smirked. "Rose is a curvy, smexy confident chick who loves to flirt at first. She's a kick ass fighter and hates admitting she's wrong. Best friends with Lissa. Falls in love with Dimitri. Argues with Christian all the time. Jumps into Lissa's mind occasionally especially during intimate moments. Has a mum who's a legendary guardian. Hates the queen and the list goes on."

"Wow you do know it pretty well." Carlisle smiled.

"That's why I was reluctant. It's because I know her role and I know how hard it'll be." TK sighed. "I might be good at fighting but I honestly cannot act to save my life."

"The trick is not to think about it. It's when you think too much that things go wrong." Carlisle advised.

"Don't worry too much about it, we'll be helping you out." Karen smiled. "I'm not the best but I have some experience at least."

"Oh seriously, you'll be tonnes better than me, trust me on that." TK grinned. "I'd appreciate the help though."

"Hey, I'm Harrison Quinn. No one would be able to tell at first glance a kid like you would be perfect for the part."

"Aw, can't say the same for you fire boy." TK shot back. "Stop calling me a kid asshole, I doubt you're that much older than me."

"18."

"15."

"You're underage and I'm not anymore so that officially deems you a kid."

"What kind of logic is that?" TK argued.

"How'd you know I was playing 'Christian'?" Harrison asked changing the topic.

"It's obvious." TK commented. _I'm not going to say that he has the looks because that'll sky rocket his ego._ TK thought. "You have the right attitude and you totally suck up to Kaz."

"I do not." Harrison protested.

"Do too." TK persisted. Konstantin looked like he was about to cut in but Karen beat him to it.

"Guys you're both stubborn so it'll go one forever." Karen physically stepped in between the two. "Come on Tami, there are other people you need to meet. Like the make-up artist and the teachers we're going to have!" Karen grabbed TK's arm and dragged her through the crowd. "So what subjects did you choose?"

"Um… Law, Entertainment, Computing, Maths, French and Spanish." TK listed.

"That's a lot!"

"Well yeah… I've done both language orals and the coursework pieces. And I've already taken my Latin, Greek and classics degree." TK smiled sheepishly.

"You're like a kid genius!" Karen teased. "That's so cool. What's Entertainment? I've never heard of it."

"It's a combination of drama, music and any other kind of performance. Some may want to be script writers, singers, actors, comedians, sound and lighting technicians, costume designers, make-up artists and anything else that could be involved with that kind of stuff." TK explained. "At the end of each term, there are two plays at my school. One that the Entertainment group devises entirely on their own, the other is an already existing play open for anyone to audition for."

"That's so cool! What's the name of your school?"

"Lycée de St Rose. It's not a French school though, it's just that the founder was French and he was obsessed with roses apparently. And the school crest, believe it or not is to with roses. It's a sword with rose vines twining the hilt." TK explained. "What about you?"

"TPU."

"Texas Prairae, I love that school. It was one of my options but my dad wanted me to stay in England so yeah."

"Wow, to think we could've been classmates…" Karen beamed.

"That would've been fun. But think about it this way, without either of us changing schools we've managed to become classmates." TK grinned.

"So we will." Karen beamed. "So you have had experience with acting."

"Nothing big though and definitely nothing promising." TK sighed shaking her head. "Something always goes wrong."

"Well I'm sure you'll be fine Tami." Karen smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so." TK nodded.

"What nationality are you? I can't seem to place it."

"Part Egyptian, Spanish, Romanian and English. Those are my main ones." TK grinned sheepishly. "You?"

"American, Italian, Algerian and Australian." Karen giggled.

"Cool. And yet you've managed to remain ridiculously pale. Good thing for you I suppose, that means you won't have to wear tonnes of white make-up for the movie."

"Yeah, tanning doesn't seem to work on me." Karen sighed sadly.

"Aw, being pale is really cool I think. And at least you're not into fake tanning. It's disgusting and highly unattractive when they turn into an orange canyon." TK shuddered.

"That is true." Karen laughed.

"And in 'Final Destination 3' two Barbie plastics die half naked in a tanning shop. It was an unlikely death but still possible." TK commented.

"Isn't 'Final Destination' meant to be really scary and gory?"

"Saw films and Hostel are worse." TK shook her head.

"Wow I'd pass out if I watched any of those." Karen shuddered.

"I'll keep that in mind for future movie nights."

"What're you two talking about?" Harrison flirted draping an arm over Karen's shoulders.

"Flirt." TK coughed.

"Sorry what was that?" Harrison smirked.

"Nothing, you're just as subtle as 'Christian Ozera' is Quinny." TK shrugged with a smirk of her own.

"Oh thanks I'll take it as a compliment." Harrison grinned.

"Take it however you want it mate."

"Uh guys?" Karen giggled nervously.

"Yeah?" TK and Harrison chorused.

"You guys are impossible." Karen shook her head.

"You're stuck with us for however long this film takes." TK grinned.

"Then it'll be years! There are at least 4 I think…" Karen trailed off in thought.

"Oh are they making a film for each book? Then there'll be at least 6. She's got 6 titles up on her site. I think Richelle Mead is aiming for 6 books." TK explained. "Let's hope that they go smoothly. I mean we're going to have to be the age range of 18 – early 20s. In the fourth book she's still 18. I think Rose is 17 in the first book but I can't remember that bit."

"I take it you've read the series." Harrison commented.

"At least a hundred times. How well do you two know the story?" TK asked.

"Neither of us has read of the book before we got the parts." Karen smiled sheepishly. "I'm still on the first book."

"Do either of you read?" TK asked bluntly.

"Yeah but not much." Harrison shook his head. "Not into romance stories."

"I only read romance fictions." Karen smiled.

"Have you read 'Resident Evil' Quinny?"

"You bet," the boy replied with a smirk.

"Love the series." TK breathed.

"TK!" Carlisle called.

"Yep?" she called back heading towards the cheerful looking director.

"Do you want your normal name or a screen name?" Carlisle asked.

"Screen," the girl replied immediately. "How about… Rayne Night?" Night was a variation to her normal surname and Rayne was one of her middle names not that anyone knew that apart from her Grandma and mum and occasionally her father. It depended on whether he was drunk or not.

"That's a good name." Carlisle nodded. "Okay for the sake of complications we'll all call you Rayne. Good thing we haven't introduced your name to everyone. It'll be easy for those who have learned your name to adapt to Rayne."

"Cheers." TK nodded.

"How do you feel about cameras and photo shoots?"

"You want the honest truth?" TK grimaced and Carlisle nodded. "Hate them and I always runaway."

"Well I doubt Karen will let you run." Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh…" TK mumbled. "Are there going to be a lot?"

"It all depends on the reaction of the public."

"Bummer." There was a flash causing TK to jump and she turned to face the source.

"Bad timing?" the camera man asked with a raised brow. He readjusted his cap which covered his chestnut coloured hair.

"Don't worry, it's better if I'm ignorant of the camera." TK shook her head.

"Camera shy? No way," he said, disbelief shining in his friendly brown eyes.

"Yeah." TK smiled apologetically.

"Follow me," he gestured. TK followed reluctantly to a dimly lit TV room. He pressed a button and the screen came to life. TK's face flushed as she watched herself throw a man into the wall. Then it changed into the scene when she fought against Konstantin in the foyer. Her cheeks flushed even more and she sank down in her chair in embarrassment.

"Oh bloody hell…" she mumbled covering her red face.

"What'd you think?"

"I'm sorry for throwing those guys so hard and I just want to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment."

"And Konstantin?" he asked with amusement.

"He asked for it." TK scoffed.

"But what'd you think of yourself?" he asked expectantly.

TK thought about it carefully, absentmindedly rubbing the back of her neck as she did so. She looked at the screen again and stood up. She inspected her image; the flushed cheeks, flared up chocolate eyes, furious expression and messy hair. "I just hope I don't mess it up."

"You've got talent kid, you'll learn. Somehow, you seem like a quick learner to me."

"My experience with acting has always been rather… peculiar."

"Like?"

"I end up saying the wrong things; really wrong things."

"Good thing about films, you can have retakes."

"That is true…"

"Still unsure?"

"I still haven't gotten over the shock of being offered the part." TK grinned causing her anxious expression to brighten up.

"You'll do well." Richelle Mead piped up from her seat towards the back. She'd been watching the girl since she walked in and she had to say that she was intrigued with the small girl.

"Wow…" TK dead panned as she stared at the author. "I love your books! And you replied to my emails unlike some other authors…"

"What name did you email me under?" Richelle Mead asked curiously.

"T. Knight."

"Are you the girl who asked for a guide book about Vampire Academy? And one of the many who wanted the series developed into a film?"

"Yep."

"But unlike the others you never mentioned wanting to be in the film personally."

"That's me." TK grinned.

"How would you like for your books to be signed?" TK's eyes widened and twinkled in glee.

"Could you?"

"I would be delighted to." Richelle Mead smiled warmly.

"I'll bring them in tomorrow." TK beamed.

"Here you are!" Karen walked into the room and saw the video. "You look so cool in the video."

"Thanks." TK smiled shyly unaccustomed to the compliments.

"Mr. Blake wants to talk to you about time schedules." Karen told her.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Mead." TK smiled before following Karen back to the main room.

"Ah Rayne," the black haired director greeted.

"Rayne?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I've chosen to have a screen name and it's Rayne Night."

"That's fine; most of us have screen names too." Karen winked. "Mine's Catherine Celestina. Harrison's Quinn O'Reilly."

"Then either way I can keep calling you by your nicknames." TK smirked.

"You two are going to have a lot of arguments I reckon if you keep calling him that." Karen giggled.

"I suppose everyone can just call me Night, I mean it sounds the same as my real surname." TK suggested. "Might make their lives easier. You needed to talk to me Mr. Director?"

"When are you free for me to talk to your parents?"

"You'll be talking to my Gran." TK smiled with a somewhat closed expression. "Mum's out of the country and dad's somewhere."

"And your grandmother is the decision maker?"

"Yep." TK nodded.

"When can we talk to her?"

"Um…" TK thought for a moment. "Could you come to Honey Café tomorrow?"

"Of course." Carlisle nodded.

"What's the time?" TK asked suddenly remembering that she was on dinner duty.

"Around 6."

"Oh bugger! I'm sorry but I need to go home." TK apologised. "Thank you so much for giving me the part Mister Director and I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you Rayne." Karen smiled grabbing the girl for a hug.

"You catch on quick." TK grinned.

"I've had practice." Karen beamed. TK waved goodbye to everyone before dashing home. For the first time in what felt like forever, she didn't get into a fight on the way home.


	6. Chapter 5

5

"How was it Tamara?" Grandma smiled, embracing the teenager as she walked into the kitchen tying the apron around her.

"The author said she'd like to sign my books tomorrow. You haven't got anything planned yet right?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're going to have to come to Honey Café with me if that's alright. The Director wants to speak to you about some arrangements I think."

"What have you told them about yourself so far?"

"I told them my name is Tami Knight and my screen name is going to be Rayne Night. The Night is with an N rather than a K. I've also told them that you're my decision maker and that Mum is out of the country and that Dad is around. Mum has already given consent and congrats by the way." TK smiled.

"I know. I spoke to Alexandra earlier today. She's positively ecstatic about this. Says she always believed that you'd get into the entertainment business in some way. We both think that unless they specifically ask, there's no need for anyone to know about your connection with her. We don't want the press thinking your mum pulled strings to get you into the spot."

"Okay. Good thing Mum kept her maiden name."

"Congratulations on your developments Tamara. I am so proud of you! Becoming an actress takes skill but most of all it takes courage and determination."

"Gran, to you everything takes courage and determination." TK laughed. "What're we going to do about Dad though?"

"We'll just pretend that you're working in America. We'll say you're working in the film industries. That way, we won't be lying, it just won't be the whole truth."

"Where are you going to stay Gran? I don't want you here alone with Dad." TK frowned. "I know you raised him and that he's your son but I can't help but feel unsafe whenever he's here. Please promise me you'll stay with someone else. I'm sure Ms. Manager's mum would appreciate some company."

"Shall we talk more about this tomorrow with Ms. Anderson?"

"Okay, but promise me you won't stay here while I'm not around."

"I promise."

TK smiled at her grandmother and began cooking dinner. The next day, the pair headed off to Honey Café as arranged the previous day. Carlisle and Richelle Mead were already there by the time they arrived.

"You must be Rayne's grandmother." Carlisle smiled in greeting. He stood and shook her hand politely.

"Are you the Director?" she asked and he nodded. "Then you must be the author Tamara screams about so much."

"Gran!" TK glared. "Unnecessary."

"I am glad someone in the cast has already read the books." Richelle Mead smiled giving the old woman a gentle hug. "Most of them don't even know it's a book."

"Their loss." TK scoffed. "Totally their loss."

"Thank you Rayne," the author smiled appreciatively.

"So about her arrangements," Carlisle began.

"Is she going to be able to continue her studies?" Grandma cut in.

"Yes of course, we have well trained and qualified tutors."

"And the accommodation?"

"Will be provided."

TK shot her grandmother a questioning look. _Surely she knows all of that. Even I know that thanks to Mum's profession… But then again she's playing the role of a lady who doesn't know these sorts of things…_

"Then you can take her. I know what kind of things she might have to do. She used to talk about the story whenever she reread the books. I give consent to whatever Tamara gives consent to. I trust her judgement."

"When will I have to leave and where will we be going?" TK asked.

"We'll probably leave for LA in about three days so you can prepare. Then we're going to announce to the public officially that this movie is going ahead and the cast list will be published." Carlisle explained.

"Do you think I'll ever get time to attend school again?"

"It depends on how successful this first film is. If it becomes a big hit then we'll make each book into a film. And considering you're the main character, I'd say no. You wouldn't have much time to actually attend school but you will have lessons on site between scenes."

"Okay, I'll drop out completely then." TK nodded in understanding. "I'll just tell the school I'm transferring to America permanently."

"Would you like to let your school know the truth?"

"Not really… should I?" TK asked. "I don't really know what's usually done."

"They might appreciate it." Carlisle nodded. "I've found that most schools do."

"Then we'll tell them," she shrugged.

"We'll need you to sign these agreement and medication forms too. And the consent form."

"Wow that's a lot of hassle." TK whistled.

"Isn't that the truth?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Rayne, I think those friends of your want to talk to you." Richelle Mead gestured at the table in the corner.

TK excused herself from the table and everyone followed her into the kitchen before promptly crashing into her.

"TK you're leaving in three days!" they cried.

"It's all happening so fast." Ms. Anderson said with a stunned voice.

"I still can't believe that any of this is happening." TK scoffed.

"You better stay in contact TK." Hannah sniffed.

"Emails remember! You have free internet on your phone so make sure you check your emails loads and keep us updated."

"I will guys." TK smiled "What? Did you think that I'd just up and leave and break off all contact? I would never do that."

"I can't wait to see you on TV!" Milo squealed.

"That will take a while." TK laughed. "I'm not just gonna suddenly be on TV just like that."

"Well you might." Jersey shrugged.

"The customers are going to miss you."

"They'll live." TK commented.

"The school's going to miss you."

"Yeah right they're going to miss the girl who sends all the lads crying about broken noses."

"You are more than that TK." Meredith smacked the back of her head.

"Yeah I know." TK grinned. "I'll miss everything too. Who's gonna kick all the nasty guys out?"

"I'm sure we'll manage something about that." Ms. Anderson shook her head.

"I'll make sure to visit as much as possible."

"You better."

"To be honest your Gran can probably keep the guys away without lifting a finger." Hannah laughed referring to TK's earlier concern.

"Gran can have that effect on people." TK agreed.

"Tamara, come sign this." Grandma Rachel called.

"Coming!" TK yelled back. "Listen, how about we all go karaoke tonight? My treat."

"Sounds like a plan!" everyone cheered.

TK laughed as she walked back to her grandmother and signed various documents. "Man and I thought writing essays in exams hurt. That was definitely painful," she complained jokingly as she flexed her hands.

"I cannot remember the last time I'd written so much," her grandma agreed.

"You'll be pleased to know that that's everything." Carlisle smiled. "Be at the hotel at seven p.m. on Friday please Rayne with everything you might want to take with you."

"Adriana said that she was effectively going to revamp my wardrobe didn't she?" TK practically groaned.

"I think she mentioned something similar to that." Carlisle grinned.

"Well that's less stuff for me to take to be honest." TK shrugged. "See you both on Friday."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Knight," the director and the author chorused.

"The pleasure is mine," the woman replied with a warm smile.

"Okay, so we'll have the party at mine tonight." Ms. Anderson declared. Everyone in Honey Café knew about TK's complication with her father and knew that although she would've loved to throw a part at her own home, she couldn't because of her almost constantly drunk father. "Feel free to stay the night as well Rachel, my mother would love the company."

"I think I might have to take you up on your offer," she laughed.

"Lord TK we're going to miss you," Mr. Cross said giving the girl a friendly hug.

"I know so will I." TK smiled.

"It's so sudden; I mean it's a great opportunity but a great surprise too."

"Mr. Cross you might end up seeing TK sooner than you think." Milo commented as she passed. TK shot the girl a playful glare.

"Are you planning on making a visit soon?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet, maybe. It depends on the fees." TK shrugged. Various other regular customers gave the girl a leaving hug before she left. She was surprised to see Konstantin leaning against a black van with tinted windows. "Yo, dude what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hotel?" she asked. He lifted his head up, checked his watch and shrugged.

"Don't you want to spend more time saying goodbye?" he asked her.

"Well they did say I had to be at the hotel by seven. Is the van yours or are you just leaning against it for fun?"

"Get in Rayne."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a hired van. I'm driving us to the airport."

"You're not going to suddenly go kidnapper on me are you?" she narrowed her eyes playfully as she opened the back door. She came face to face with Harrison and she nearly screamed.

"Surprise!" Karen, Harrison and three others beamed. TK would've stumbled and fallen from fright if a red headed boy nearest to her hadn't grabbed onto her.

"What?" she stammered.

"Rayne; meet Kelly, Jacob and James." Karen introduced another blonde beauty with wide green eyes and a doll like complexion. The boy holding her was somewhat muscular and had warm brown eyes. The one beside him was slightly ginger and had blue eyes.

"Let me guess, the rest of the tight knit gang in VA?" TK laughed. "Mia Rinaldi, ginger head is Mason and you're Eddie Castile."

"She is good." Jake commented. "Those your bags?" he gestured at the two sports bags in her hand. She nodded and he reached out with his other hand easily lifting them into the van. "You're in the passenger seat."

"Okay…" she nodded absentmindedly. She walked over to the front and Konstantin was already holding the door open for her. She arched her brows curiously at him but got in nonetheless. He shut the door behind her without a word and got into the driver's seat a moment later. "So which airport are we going to?"

"Heathrow." Karen told her.

"So how old are you guys?" TK asked. "I know Quinny's eighteen."

"I'm seventeen, James is sixteen and Jake's eighteen." Kelly gestured. "How about you?"

"Cool. I'm fifteen."

"I have an idea, to pass the time, let's play twenty questions but instead of only answering yes or no, you just answer the question properly." James suggested.

"Hey, do you mind if I call you Jay?" TK asked.

He shot her a surprised look before laughing as he shook his head. "Not at all, but you'll have to let me call you Ray in return." He held up his fist between Harrison and Karen's seat towards TK.

"Done deal," she grinned smacking her fist with his. "I'll go first, birthdays. Mine was two weeks ago: June 13th."

"November 4th." Karen answered first since she was the closest.

"January 14th." Harrison was next.

"Valentine's day." Kelly blushed.

"That's really cool." TK beamed.

"Independent's day: July 4th." James declared proudly.

"That's coming up quite soon," everyone chorused.

"September 3rd." Jake said.

"Ouch, that's like near the beginning of a school term." TK grimaced.

"Damn right, not the best time of the year." Jake grunted.

"What about you?" TK turned to Konstantin who gave her a startled look. "Just because you're an adult doesn't mean you can skip out. When's yours?"

"Is this really necessary?" he refrained from glaring. Although they were going to be co-workers, he did not see the significance of sharing the date of his birthday.

"Yes." TK glared.

He stared at her from the corner of his eye while keeping watch on the road and the pair glared at each other while everyone else watched the exchange between the two.

"Now I can totally see why the director jumped to grab her to act Rose." Kelly whispered to Karen.

"Not to mention from the videos that chick can fight." Jake commented.

"She's also one of the most stubborn people you'll ever meet." Harrison rolled his eyes.

"So are you dude." James teased.

"Hey aren't you meant to be on my side?" Harrison complained.

"Nope, I'm on the hot chick's side." James laughed. "It's even in the book."

"Come on dude; loosen your pants up a little. It's only the date of your birthday. Or are you just too scared that we might throw you a surprise party?" TK taunted.

"Honestly, your choice of vocabulary and phrases are completely inappropriate."

"And who told you to act like such a moody grandpa?"

"I can hardly be referred to as a grandpa," he shot her an offended glance.

"Perhaps in general no, but it's only a question about your birthday. It's not like we're asking what age you lost your virginity at or something." TK sighed. Konstantin gave her a horrified glance and she stared at him for a moment before laughing. "Don't worry mate, we won't ask _you _that question."

"I certainly hope not, that is a completely inappropriate question!"

"See, you do sound like a tight assed grandpa." TK smirked. "We'll leave you out of that department… for now. Now answer the question. When's your birthday."

Konstantin kept quiet for a few more moments and everyone stared at him expectantly. "August 21st."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" TK grinned. "Next question."

"Is this the first role you've taken? It doesn't matter whether it's minor or major." Harrison asked.

"Yes. Never been TV before, at least not that I know of…" TK trailed off. But knowing her mother, she could well have been without knowing.

"Not that you know of?" everyone stared at her.

"Yeah, my school was interviewed once." TK lied easily. Konstantin shot her a sideways glance being the only one not to believe the lie but he didn't comment.

"I've been in a few things." Karen nodded.

"I think it's safe to say that we've all been in a few things." Harrison commented.

"I haven't." Jake piped up. "I'm completely new to this just like Ray."

"Really? You seem like you've been on TV before." TK complimented.

"Thank you; I could say the same about you. The way you look on that video is amazing." Jake smiled returned. TK's face flushed and she looked away from everyone.

"Aw, are you shy Ray?" James teased.

"I don't really know how to take compliments." TK admitted shyly.

"Well you better get used to it Rayne because you're going to be getting a lot of those along with constructive criticisms from the crew and maybe jibs from the press." Harrison warned her.

"I can take criticism, just not compliments." TK shrugged. "And the press do like to add in harsh questions every now and then to try and catch their victims out don't they?"

"That is so true. There was one time when the press was practically cornering me to say that I was going out with someone twice my age last year when I starred as an extra." Karen agreed.

"I hate it when the press do that, it's so annoying. They don't give the actors or other famous people any sense of privacy." TK huffed. "So what about you KJ? Do you have a screen name or do you go with you normal name?"

"I go with my real name." Konstantin said bluntly.

"Have you ever been harassed by the paparazzi?" she asked with genuine curiosity. That was the one thing she dreaded the most. If this film became a success – which she was sure that it would considering the cast they had – she would be stalked a lot. She might not be confident in her own skills, but she was confident with everyone else's. She was sure that they would all be amazing for their roles and even if she mucked up, the others would make the film smashing. It wouldn't be the first film she'd seen where one of the main actors or actresses didn't perform so well but still managed to become famous just because they were in a famous film.

"Once or twice in Russia but living in a remote town does help."

"A remote town?" TK asked curiously. "What's Russia like?"

"Beautiful." Konstantin breathed and for the first time TK saw something other than sternness in the man. For the first time she saw him release a little of his leash.

"Well then if we ever do a tour of Russia, you're going to be our guide." TK grinned cheekily.

"Perhaps." Konstantin nodded and again everyone in the van stared at their interaction.

"It was definitely a smart move forcing her into the passenger seat next to him." Harrison whispered.

"She's certainly got that charm doesn't she?" James said.

"Don't forget the sassy attitude." Kelly added.

"And the looks to top it all off." Jake agreed.

"Seriously, they'll work well with each other." Karen beamed.

"I think that was pretty obvious from the videos don't you think?" Kelly giggled. "Especially the one with the pair of them fighting against each other. When they tumbled to the ground and stayed like that for those lengthy moments, I was about to burst of angst. Those two sure do know how to act a romance. I mean seriously, they totally looked like an arguing couple or something. It was easy to see that there might've been something going on between the two of them."

"I think we'll all work well together." Jake grinned. "Honestly, I think we've got a pretty perfect cast don't you think?"

"I'd say so." Karen nodded. "But then again, most of Mr. Blake's works have brilliant casts."

"He's got a great talent for it and he's a great director. I've worked with him once before and he's brilliant." Harrison commented. "He's got such an indescribable understanding of actors and he's sympathetic too. He knows how to push people to the limit without throwing them over the edge too and he handles the press like no other."

"Wow, now I'm excited." Kelly smiled.

"Just imagine, this series is supposed to be a best seller just like that series Twilight was. And the popularity of that series increased significantly due to the film. This series is aimed at an even wider audience with its darker attributes, when the cast list has been announced; there'll be tonnes of talk shows and interviews for sure!" James pointed out.

"Oh! I know what I forgot!" TK suddenly punched her palm sideways causing everyone to stare at her.

"Please tell me that you didn't leave anything behind." Harrison groaned.

"Nope, that's not it. Could someone pass me my bag?" she asked as she turned around.

"Here." Jake held it to her and she placed it on her lap before rummaging through.

"It's in here somewhere… Which pocket did I put it in?" she murmured to herself as her brow furrowed in concentration and she bit her lower lip. Konstantin noticed the small action and refrained from smiling. "Found it! I told her to put it somewhere easy for me to find," she complained. She closed all the pockets of her bag after retrieving a fairly large box from one of the pockets. She handed it back to Jake who placed it in the boot at the back again. "Who wants cake?" she asked.

"That's what you forgot?"

"Well, I got hungry and I forgot that I had cake in my bag. There's enough for everyone here."

"Thanks TK," everyone chimed.

Within the box there were two layers and each layer had four small cakes. She took one for herself before handing it around for everyone else in the back. "I reckon you're going to have to wait until we get to the airport…"

"I can wait." Konstantin stated with a side glance at the box.

"Which one do you want?"

"Dark chocolate."

"How did you know which cakes there were?" TK asked surprised that he even knew dark chocolate had been an option.

"I can drive while looking in the rear view mirror," he smirked.

"Right, okay so how much longer is it going to take?"

"Around half an hour to forty five minutes."

"That long?" she whined.

"Who was the one who told me that patience was a virtue?" he asked with his brows arched in amusement.

"Not me," she pouted.

"Really? I'm sure it was you, unless I got the voice and the smirk wrong."

"I was not smirking when I said that," she protested.

"Ah so was it you or was it not you?"

"Okay so maybe it was me," she finally admitted.

"Seriously, watching those two is better than any TV series I've seen." Kelly whispered with a giggle.

"Who knew it was possible for two people like them to behave like that? I haven't read that much of the book, but if they keep this kind of relationship going on during the filming, their acting is going to be even more realistic…" Jake commented.

"But isn't the real question even more important. What if they end up taking their emotions from the acting to the real world? How are they going to be able to differentiate their feelings for each other realistically from when they're on set?" Karen asked worriedly. "They could get into a huge mess because of this. And what's their age difference anyway? Does anyone know how old Mr J is?"

"No idea, but either way, until next year, she's off limits to everybody since she's underage." James added.

"That is so true. Man she's only 15 and she's already got such a complex role to play. Oh god, has anyone reached the end of the first script yet?" Jake's eyes widened when he realised something.

"Nearly." Kelly and James nodded.

"I'm just about halfway." Karen admitted sheepishly.

"I'm just past that." Harrison shrugged.

"Then both of you have gotten past the bit where she gets caught having an _intense_ make out session with 'Jesse Zeklos' and her top is meant to go flying away too…" Jake said slowly so that the information would set in.

"She hasn't read the script yet!" Karen gasped.

"But she has read the book which is no doubt more intimate than the script is." Kelly pointed out.

"Somehow, I don't think she even registered the fact that she would have to be acting intimate scenes!" Karen hissed. "She's so innocent in that aspect."

"How would you know?" Harrison asked.

"She seems like it."

"But she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who could pull off the sexy style either and she does it perfectly. For all we know, she could be an amazing seductress at heart. We won't know until the rehearsals for the scenes." James reminded her.

"Cut her some slack, I'm sure that she'll get through it either way." Jake smiled.

"But just think of the gossip that will go with it!" Karen protested.

"Every actor and actress who becomes established will have to live through that kind of thing. Ray seems like a really hard headed girl who'll get through anything." Jake shook his head.

"We should talk to Mr J about it later. I may not have read to the end, but even I know that Rose and Dimitri have a totally steamy scene towards the end." Karen sighed. "Seriously, this is going to have gossip sky rocketing. And underage girl and an adult man, the reporters thrive on that kind of stuff. I would know."

"If you survived through it without quitting, then she'll definitely get through with no problem." Kelly laughed.

"I hope so." Karen nodded staring at the banter Konstantin and TK seemed to be having.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note**_

_**Okay you anonymous people have to get an account! I mean seriously, if you don't get an account then how the heck am I supposed to thank you all for your wonderfull reviews? I mean seriously! I want to reply, I like to reply and thank people for their support but I can't do that if you don't have an account so get one! Anyway... Moving on, thank you to those reviewing and following the story and here's the next chapter! Thank you everyone for reading, I love the reviews so keep them coming ^.^**_

**_XxX Lil' Lyn XxX_**

* * *

6

For the rest of the journey the group continued to chat and played twenty questions to pass the time. TK even managed to get Konstantin involved in a few of the questions. They met up with the others at the airport and TK was practically jumping in excitement when she got told she'd be travelling in first class!

"Really? Wow! That is so cool. I've never travelled in first class before? I wonder what it's really like. Everyone always says that it's really good hence it's first class and -" TK gushed as they walked towards the terminal.

"Wow TK, calm down, breathe." Karen laughed. "You're like a tiny kid it's so cute."

"She is a tiny kid." Harrison scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not that small. You're only like, two inches taller than me." TK argued.

"But I'm still taller than you and that's not likely to change," he smirked.

"Okay that's so not fair," she complained.

"Who are you sitting next to?" Karen asked.

"No idea." TK declared nonchalantly. "But I don't care, I can't believe I'm travelling in first class!" she squealed excitedly.

"Really, can that girl get any more adorable?" Jake chuckled to James.

"I don't know but if she does then boy are we in trouble." James sighed. "Don't tell me you're going to start hitting on her already."

"Well then I won't tell you." Jake grinned.

"Really? You're going to start already?"

"It wouldn't hurt. A girl like that is bound to get snatched away and if she does end up being oblivious and innocent in that department then I'm going to need all the help I can get," he pointed out.

"I suppose but be careful dude, there'll be enough drama on set, I don't think we need any off set."

"Oh there'll be plenty of drama alright. I mean come on, there's the banter between Harrison and Ray, Harrison chasing after Cat, the easy going banter between Konstantin and Ray is bound to cause misunderstandings since Ray seems to be that kind of person. She gets along with people James and the press can twist that to their advantage can't they?"

"The press can twist anything to their advantage." James scoffed.

"Not to mention, you seem to have something going on with Kelly. What's with that? You two seemed oddly familiar with each other from the start." Jake teased.

"Well we knew each other from another production so we're not complete strangers."

"And you like her right?"

"Is it that obvious?" James smiled like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"I'm quite observant." Jake shrugged.

"Yeah we're going out meaning she's taken."

"Good to know. Do others know?"

"Some of them might have worked it out by now."

"Hey Jake! What seat do you have?" Karen asked.

"I think I have a middle isle seat… 34D."

"I'm 34 E!" TK grinned. "You're stuck beside me for the whole journey dude."

"Well that's not too bad," he wiggled his brows causing her to laugh. "So who's on your other side?"

"No idea, that's why we're asking around to see who has what seat," she shrugged.

"I'll help." Jake offered.

"It's fine, it's going to be someone in the cast so I'll just wait until we get there and see. Speaking of, I need to get rid of this cake before we go through security."

"What cake is it?"

"Dark chocolate."

"Is Konstantin still not back from parking the van?"

"I guess not, I haven't seen him yet." TK shook her head. A few moments later just as TK had been prepared to throw the cake away a voice spoke from behind her.

"It would be such a waste to throw that away you know?" Konstantin chuckled. TK whirled around nearly crashing into his chest but she managed to stop herself short.

"Geez we've been waiting but you were taking your sweet time," she huffed. "Here, it's yours." She shoved the box into his hand and within seconds the cake was finished.

"Why were you throwing it away? Couldn't you have eaten it?"

"I can't stand dark chocolate except for Kit Kats." TK shook her head. "And Jake doesn't like dark chocolate either."

"That explains it. We better get going before we're late."

"Who's fault is that?" she glared playfully at him.

The pair hurried through the security check and walked to the boarding gate since neither of them wanted to shop. TK dumped her rucksack unceremoniously on the floor at her feet as she settled in the seat comfortably in the corner. Konstantin sat opposite her and placed his bag in the seat beside him with more care than TK had. Leaning forward she rummaged through her bag mercilessly to search for her book.

"Do you ever remember where you place your things?" Konstantin asked with humour laced in his tones.

TK gave him a hassled look and blew at a strand of hair that fell into her face. "I do sometimes… it's just that, while packing I always make sure certain things has it's own place in my bag but later on when I want it I can't remember which pocket it's in."

"Bad memory?"

"Only with things like this, otherwise I'm alright." TK shrugged and continued to sort through her pockets. "Found it!" she gave a victorious bark of laughter as she tugged the book from the front pocket of her rucksack.

"What are you planning to read?" he asked curiously as he leaned closer to get a better glance at the book in her hand.

"Spirit Bound," she grinned. "More like rereading it. I always pre-order her books so I get them as soon as I can."

"So I take it you're a fan of the author?"

"Understatement of the year!" she laughed.

"So you do something other than fighting," he commented.

TK stared at him for a moment before giving a sigh. "Really, is that any of your business? I've already said that I fight when I see someone needing my help. It's not like I specifically go looking for it. What'd you expect me to do? I know I have the ability to help someone so I can't just leave someone alone when they need the help."

"You leave it to the police."

"Yeah? Then what? Whenever I see a situation I call the police and then leave it? By the time the police arrive the damage would've been done. Look I understand your reasoning, I really do, but would you just stand and watch if you saw Karen in trouble?"

"No."

"Why? Because you're a man so that makes it alright?" she said barely able to keep her temper in check. From the expression on his face that was the exact answer. "Wow, never thought you'd be one to be sexist. Are you one of those traditional types who seem to think that women are practically useless when it came to fighting and physical strength?"

"You are not yet a woman; you're barely a young woman." Konstantin pointed out.

"What does that matter? I'm old enough to make a judgement of whether someone is in trouble or not. Seriously KJ, I can fend for myself. And while Mum and Gran don't encourage my fighting, they don't throw a hissy fit at me either whenever I do get into one."

"There's still a danger you can get seriously injured."

"So can you and don't you dare start on the 'men are naturally stronger' bullshit. You can tell that to those I've beaten before." TK glared. "I can't stand guys who think that men are stronger than any woman. Some women are capable you know."

"Wow you two seem to be having an intense conversation here. I could practically see the ice glazing the ground." Jake joked as he approached them. He eyed the pair warily. TK barely had her temper in check and Konstantin appeared highly disapproving.

"KJ is giving me a bloody Zen lesson and trying to lecture me. I don't like lectures so I back chatted him." TK snorted. "Good timing Jake, I could take a break from sexism."

"Sexism? That's what you were talking about?" Jake stared at them incredulously.

"Sort of," she waved dismissively. "He was lecturing me about how I have interests other than getting into reckless fights."

"I never said that." Konstantin muttered in frustration.

"Actually, you did, you called those fights reckless back at the hotel and you definitely implied it earlier in the conversation. You might not have said it but that's what you'd meant." TK glared daring him to contradict her. He didn't.

"You get into fights?" Jake asked arching a brow.

"Occasionally, only when I see someone being attacked," she nodded.

"Wow and considering you're here, you've won each fight. Impressive." Jake whistled.

"Thanks," she smiled but she did notice the worry that seemed to flash across his eyes. "Any way, let's move on from this topic. What're we going to be doing when we get there?"

"We chill. Carlisle will announce that the project is underway with the whole cast found and cemented and then there will be a talk show or something to promote the movie." Jake smiled. "Have you ever been to LA?" TK shook her head. "There's quite a lot to see and considering no one knows who you are yet, you might as well go out as much as possible before the swamping starts."

"Oh god you're right, once people know who I am there'll be a lot of ambushes won't there?" she groaned.

"You bet," he winked. "Hey the gate's open, let's go." TK shoved her book into her bag and followed him into the queue.

"Oh my god is that? It's Catherine Celestina!" someone screamed and turning around TK noticed a crowd of girls around Karen.

"Quinn O'Reilly is here as well!" another girl screamed.

"Do people know who you are?" TK asked Konstantin.

"I have no idea," he shook his head.

"Well I'm not taking any chances so sorry dude so do you want to get in front and hurry up before someone recognises you too. I'd rather not get trampled on by your fan girls." TK grimaced and ushered him forward. A few moments later airport security managed to separate the fans from the actors and actresses and they were all finally able to board the plane.

"Man that was hectic!" TK groaned as she noticed some of the other first class passengers staring at the actors and actresses.

"That was nothing compared to what we're going to get when this film becomes a total success." Jake commented.

"Which it will." Adriana commented as she plopped down elegantly in the seat beside TK.

"Well we've found out who's sitting on the other side of you TK." Jake grinned.

"So we have," she laughed.

"Am I missing the joke?" Adriana tilted her head in confusion.

"I was looking around for who might've been on my other side but then I gave up." TK shrugged.

"Really? Well do you mind? Or would you prefer to sit beside someone closer to your age?" Adriana smiled.

"It'll be cool to sit next to you." TK shook her head. "One idiot around my age is enough don't you think?"

"Hey I resent that TK. Ever heard of respecting your elders?" Jake complained.

"Nope." TK teased. "And you're at least fifty years too young to think of yourself as an elder compared to me."

"Well considering you're only what? Four years younger than me? I don't think I can ever been seen as an elder to you," he scoffed.

"Hey Adriana, do things like that happen a lot?" TK asked turning to the older woman.

"Things like what?" she asked, baffled by TK's question.

"The screaming fans recognising an actor or actress in an airport." TK stated.

"It various from country to country and from state to state really. If highly depends on who one's fans are." Adriana explained. "But it isn't rare for actors and actresses to be seen and bombarded in an airport. Not everyone in the entertainment business can travel by private jets after all so they would need to take the public transport too."

"Okay… note to self, once film is out, stay the hell away from the others when in public." TK stated cutely.

"Why would you have to stay away from them?" Jake asked. To say that he was shocked by her comment would be an understatement.

"I'm not getting caught up in crowds caused by them." TK told him frantically with a tone that suggested the reason was obvious. Jake couldn't help but find her extremely cute and all he wanted to do was to wrap an arm around her and pull her small body close. He began to wonder what sort of body she held beneath all that baggy clothing. He tried to picture her in more stylish outfits and came up with nothing. He wasn't particularly knowledgeable in the female fashion department, nor did he have any desire to be. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted TK in his arms.

_Whoa back away from those kinds of thoughts dude. She's a minor and you barely know her man. Rushing will only cause trouble! Although it is undeniable that she is hot as hell even in those baggy clothes. She just seems so confident and comfortable in them. I wonder how she'd act when she has to wear more feminine styles. Who'd have thought that such a sassy character could be so cute at the same time? Such a thing should be illegal. She'll be the death of so many male workmates…_ Jake chastised himself when his thoughts seemed to stray south.

"Jake?" TK asked when she noticed his faraway expression. She snapped her fingers in his face breaking him from his thoughts.

Jake blinked a few times gathering himself again. He noticed how she'd leaned closer to his face to get his attention and he grinned at her. "You know Ray, if you lean any closer, I might misinterpret your actions and think that you're coming on to me," he winked.

"Huh?" TK stared at him dumbly. "You're not that stupid." TK shook her finger at him. Jake pondered for a moment about what she meant but he came up with nothing.

"Hey Rayne, the first thing I want to do when we get there, if you're not jet lagged is I want to take you shopping." Adriana piped up.

"Please tell me that you're joking." TK dead panned staring at the other woman with fearful eyes.

"Are you much of a shopping person?"

"Unless it's for food, no."

"But you have the stamina for it then."

"Yes…" TK nodded cautiously. Somehow, she had a gut feeling that she gave the wrong answer.

"Perfect! That means you'll do fine shopping for clothes too."

"I doubt it; I'll probably be emotionally worn out." TK protested.

"There's no point in asking you what your style is since I can already see it. Hm… I should have a few magazines here around here somewhere." Adriana pondered as she fished through her bag. "Here, flip through the magazines and circle anything that you might consider wearing if you had to choose. Actually, no, scratch that, circle anything that you wouldn't feel overly uncomfortable wearing."

"I might end up feeling highly uncomfortable with everything that's in the magazines." TK sighed.

"I'll help you finger through the pages." Adriana smiled excitedly.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're having fun with this?"

"It's my job Rayne, I wouldn't pick something that I didn't enjoy," she laughed.

"I suppose that is true." TK nodded slowly before reluctantly turning to the magazines. "Which one do you suggest I start with?" she asked uncertainly.

"You really haven't done this before have you?" TK shook her head at Adriana's question. "What about with your friends?"

"I always avoided it because it was such a bother." TK smiled shyly.

"To think that such a girl like you existed." Adriana smiled warmly. "You are such a sweet kid TK. I'm sure your lack of desire for high fashion has saved money for your family."

"Oh my family is hardly conservative when it comes to money." TK protested. "Quite the opposite actually, my parents love to splurge, on different things perhaps but they splurge nonetheless."

"What are your parents like? And I heard that your grandmother is the decision maker, why is that?" Adriana asked curiously. Jake paused and listened without appearing to intrude on their conversation.

"My parents are constantly busy so it leaves me to my Gran but its all cool." TK explained in the simplest form without giving anything away. "Let's start with this one; it's the thinnest of them all."

Jake couldn't help but wonder whether there was a hint of tension in her voice when she was talking about her parents. It was almost as though the topic was a rough one for her. The way she gave such a brief answer added to his suspicion. He also felt that she'd purposely changed the topic by picking the magazine to flick through in order to avoid talking about her parents anymore. Peering from the corner of his eyes, he noticed how she'd now tied her long dark hair into a messy bun. Strands of silken hair fell from her bun and some of the shorter strands spiked out. Despite her nonchalant way of making a bun, it looked incredibly cute for her and suited her well. If it had been any other girl who'd made the bun, he would've thought that the strands were created intentionally for the style, but since it was TK, he knew that that couldn't have been the aim. TK had the natural charm that many others had to work for in order to achieve. He had a feeling that no matter what style they decided to give TK, she would look stunning. After all, not many people could pull of the style she had and still look cute.

He noticed the little frown of distaste on her face when Adriana pointed at a dress on the page. He noticed the way her thin eyebrows drew together and the way her brow had thin lines. Her lips also seemed to pout out slightly. He watched as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and the way her voice sounded when she commented in disgust at one of the items of clothing. He found her small rant about female clothing cute and amusing. He also couldn't help commenting when TK expressed her confusion of short skirts and why girls wore them.

"TK why do you think girls often spend hours in their rooms preparing before they went out?" Jake asked curiously as he rested his cheek casually on his palm with his elbow on the table as he turned to face her.

TK thought long and hard about it before remembering something that Hannah had told her once. "Girls dress up because they want to impress people, especially the boys."

"Right, and one of the ways a girl can impress a guy is by exposure of skin, especially the legs. If a girl had long definable legs, then she'd want to use them to her full advantage in order to flirt or impress a guy. That's why short shorts or mini skirts are a popular choice."

"But it's just so impractical; they're just asking to be mauled by guys." TK frowned harder, still not understanding it.

"The world may be filled with perverts Ray, but not all of them are sexually abusive, while one can be a pervert or appreciative of a female form, they do not have to be indecent about it."

"You sound like a dude of experience," she commented with a cheeky smirk.

"Ah you've caught me. I would be lying if I said that I don't like admiring a girl with a good form. Let's put this in a girl's perspective shall we? Most girls are impressed by abs right? That's why a lot of guys in the summer go around no wearing a top. It gives the girls a chance to admire right?"

"I guess so…" she nodded slowly, finally understanding it. "But do girls actually feel good at being stared at? Personally, I would just find it creepy if some guy I didn't know started staring at me."

"Everyone's different right?" Jake grinned.

"That is so true." TK laughed. "I've often been told that I was a total oddball, or a black rabbit, the same specie but totally different in style and appearance."

"Wouldn't you call that bullying?" Adriana frowned worriedly.

TK took a moment to deliberate it. In a sense it might've been. "It was mentioned in kindergarten and I guess it just sort of stuck with me. They meant no harm and it's never been used against me offensively." TK shrugged. "Besides, I feel honoured to be referred to as a black rabbit, they're amazingly adorable!" she beamed enthusiastically.

"Jake, you got her off topic." Adriana sighed. "Rayne keep looking through the magazines, we've only been through the two really short ones."

"Okay," she groaned. "Man I haven't even hit the racks yet and I'm tired just from looking at the pictures."

"This might be a pointless question but have you ever worn make-up before?"

"A bare minimum, for example for plays and stuff but nothing else," she shook her head.

"So at least you won't be completely new to the experience."

"Well I guess that that's one blessing for you Adriana," she winked.

"No, my greatest blessing is your natural beauty; you just don't seem to know how to or want to use it to your advantage." Adriana retorted. "But that will all change once I'm through with you."

Jake couldn't help but chuckle when TK actually gulped.


	8. Chapter 7

7

After a couple of hours longer, Adriana decided to call it a night. She packed away the magazines and placed a bookmark at where they'd left off. She was out within half an hour. By now the whole cabin was fairly quiet. With a quick scan around, TK noticed that most others were already asleep. It seemed that Karen and Harrison had been seated beside one another and she noticed with a small smile how Karen had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he'd rested his head on hers. They were both snugly wrapped up in their blankets. On the other side of her, Jake was soundly asleep as well with his ears plugged in with his earphones which were attached to his music player. He was breathing softly through his mouth and she noticed how he shivered slightly once or twice. She took his blanket from the pouch at the back of the seat in front of him and gently draped it securely over him in such a way that it wouldn't fall off easily.

TK wasn't tired yet since she was one to sleep quite late. She took the book from her rucksack again silently so that she didn't disturb any light sleepers and began to read. Since she didn't want the bright beam of the over head light to disrupt others, she used her mini book lamp instead. She was glad that she remembered to bring it. She was fast asleep within the hour.

Jake jolted awake when he heard something drop. He rubbed his heavy lidded eyes as he looked to his right. TK was fast asleep with her head drooped forward slightly. Her shoulders were slack and relaxed and one hand was on her lap while the other kept her head up. He picked the book up for her and shut off the book lamp. He tucked both items in the pouch in front of her and wrapped her blanket around her small body. He couldn't help but linger on her face and the small rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed. Since she'd tugged her hair out of the bun her hair now tumbled elegantly over her right shoulder with the left side tucked behind her ear. Her fringe covered the right side of her face slightly but he found the sight surprisingly feminine and it seemed to accent some sort of elegance.

_I'll be damned if I let such a girl go without giving my best shot to win her over._ Jake thought as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He also noticed that TK had draped the blanket over him while he'd been asleep. _Definitely far too good to let go._

After a few moments, just as he was about to fall back to sleep, he was more than surprised when a small head suddenly fell onto his lap. Staring down in shock he was wondering whether to wake her up or not. But when he saw her expression filled with comfort, he couldn't bring himself to wake the girl up. She was only sleeping on his lap, it could be worse. He just hoped that the situation when she woke up wouldn't be too embarrassing for her. Without thinking, he found himself stroking his hand through her luscious hair. He was thankful that he had worn jeans. He didn't want to think what the brushing of her hair against his leg would do to him. Possibly drive him insane. He found that having someone sleeping on his lap wasn't as uncomfortable as he'd thought it would be. Considering her expression, she seemed pretty content too. Eventually, he fell back to sleep with one hand by his side while the other rested gently on her head.

"Oh wow that is just about the cutest thing I've ever seen." Jake heard someone whisper with a squeal. Whoever it was just woke him up and he groaned as he rolled his shoulders to relax the muscles. Then when he shifted his legs to get some blood flowing back through them, he was surprised by the weight that seemed to be on his lap. Looking down with a dazed glance he saw TK still fast asleep with one of her arms draped across his legs in front of her face and the other embedded in her hair.

"She must be a fairly deep sleeper if your squeal didn't wake her up Kat." Jake chuckled and then yawned. "Are we nearly there?"

"In about an hour's time yes." Harrison smirked looking between Jake and TK. "You know, I thought the kid looked pretty cute with Konstantin but she seems pretty happy with you too Jake."

"Dude, are you for real? This wasn't intentional; she was asleep already when she just fell." Jake rolled his eyes.

"So you were awake when she fell onto your lap? You're a brave guy Jake, being able to have such a cute girl on your lap is a privilege right?" Kelly teased.

"Mmm…" TK groaned and shifted on his lap a little causing everyone to freeze and look down at the cute girl. Slowly she began to sit up using Jake's leg as leverage and everyone was shocked by the usually sassy girl's adorable waking up expression as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her free hand. Then she promptly yawned and covered her mouth with the hand that was on Jake's lap. The sweet sound that left TK's mouth had everyone gawking. TK slowly opened her eyes and stared at everyone through half open eyes as she ruffled her hair with one of her hands with her head tilted slightly to the side. Jake was startled when she suddenly fell forward again and this time he kept her upright.

"Rayne you're not much of a morning person are you?" Kelly giggled.

TK held her arms out in front of her in a X sign signalling her answer as a no. "Nope, not at all. I don't like waking up, always such a hassle. Normally I roll out of my bed to wake myself up but I can't do that on a plane," she yawned again causing everyone to stare again.

"How is it possible for someone to have such a cute yawn?" Adriana laughed as she sat back into her seat after having gone for a quick stroll to get her legs working again.

"Here." Jake shoved a slice of apple gently into her mouth. Somehow, he had a feeling that food might wake her up a little bit. To his surprise, it worked. As she munched on the apple, he saw the life return to her dozing expression. Without hesitation she reached out to his table and took another slice of apple.

"Rayne, you have Jake's jean marks on your cheek." Karen commented. TK immediately started feeling her face for any imprints.

"So I have," she said nonchalantly. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that I have a tendency to fall asleep on people whenever I'm on a transport. It's normally just the shoulder but there have been times when I've fallen asleep on someone's lap. It's because I always fall sideways whenever I fall asleep while sitting up. I probably should've given you some warning last night Jake."

"It's alright; your head didn't weigh anything." Jake shook his head reassuringly.

"I doubt that would've made any difference to his thoughts." Harrison coughed into his fist. Since she'd just woken up, TK hadn't caught a single word of that. Jake however did and promptly gave him a punch to the shoulder. "Really? Was that necessary."

"Yes." Jake smirked. "You asked for it."

"So he did." Karen giggled.

"Don't you like apples? You've eaten everything else but the apples." TK commented to Jake.

"Apples are my favourite things in the world." Jake grimaced.

"Well, more food for me then," she shrugged and slouched into her seat. "So how long have we got left of this plane journey?"

"Just under an hour." Adriana informed her.

"Okay… Jake lean back and don't move." TK told him and he'd barely managed to do as told when she flipped over him using his armrest as leverage. Then she dashed in the direction of the toilets.

"She really is a unique girl isn't she?" Adriana commented as she flicked through her magazine.

"Yep." Jake grinned as he ran a hand through his red hair.

"You better be careful Jake before you get yourself in trouble. I have a feeling that you're going to have to be patient with her."

"What?" Jake sent her a startled glance and found the woman staring at him with a warning glance.

"I noticed how you were acting last night Jake, it doesn't take a genius to work out you're enamoured with her. Be careful is all I'm saying or you're both going to get hurt. And don't forget that she's underage until next year."

"I won't forget." Jake shook his head. "So is it that obvious?"

"For those of us who are observant yes."

"Then that's pretty much everyone we're going to be working with." Jake sighed.

"Whoa what's with the gloomy atmosphere around here?" TK asked cheerfully as she appeared beside Jake a few moments after. Jake moved to stand up but she waved him back down. "Don't worry I'm not sitting down yet, I hate sitting down for so long. When I do sit back down I'll just step over you, it'll be a piece of cake."

"If you say so…" Jake smirked.

"I've been meaning to ask. Do you put anything in your hair?"

"No, why?"

"Well, your strands must be pretty thick then," she concluded as she ran her hands curiously through his locks. He stiffened for a moment in shock before relaxing again.

_This girl is definitely going to be the death of us._ Jake thought grimly for a moment but his thoughts were shattered when he peered up at her face. Her expression was full of awe and her lips curved up in a cheerful smile as she fingered through his hair.

"Seriously, you must have constant bed hair or something. It's awesome!" she beamed.

Adriana sent a side glance at Jake and sighed in sympathy for the teenager. TK was definitely not making this easy for him at all. Adriana knew that it hadn't been intentional, it was just a part of TK's personality, she reckoned, to be so carefree.

"Rayne, Jake, Director Blake would like to speak to you twp." Adriana called when she noticed Carlisle's hand gestures towards her.

"Okay," the pair smiled and found a way over.

"I've arranged for a chat show with someone called Alexis Jordan in three days time, which gives you all today and tomorrow free. Rayne, I'm afraid that you'll have to go shopping with Adriana to get an appropriate outfit. You should probably buy yourself a phone while you're at it." Carlisle informed Kelly, Jake, James, Konstantin, Karen, Harrison and TK.

"Will do." TK nodded.

"What's the chat show about?" Harrison asked curiously.

"It'll just be an introduction to the film 'Vampire Academy'. It shouldn't be too in depth, should be rather easy going." Carlisle told them.

"I can deal with that." Jake grinned.

"Hey Rayne are you alright?" Karen asked waving a hand in the girl's face.

"What? Oh yeah." TK blinked a few times.

"I think she's trying to wrap her head around the chat show." Kelly giggled.

"Nope, she's getting her head around the shopping." Jake shook his head. "You have a long day ahead of you Ray."

"Oh boy," she groaned as she ruffled her hair. "There's one thing I've been wondering, what are the accommodations?"

"There's been a house we've found for those who do not live or have a house near by. You'll be sharing that house with others," the director smiled.

"Okay cool."

"You'll be sharing with me." Jake piped up. "And Konstantin and I think that's it…"

"That's it?" Karen stared with wide eyes. "You're joking me."

"You've all got houses that you can commute from relatively easily. You're all in LA." Jake stated. "I'm all the way in California."

"Mr Blake how many rooms are there?" Karen asked.

"Enough for all the main characters to stay there. That's what I had anticipated along with other rooms for those who need to stay for the odd night. I think there're around sixteen rooms, eight rooms in the main house, four in the other two."

"You bought three houses just for the purpose of this film?" TK gawked.

"It's complicated Rayne. You see, when there is a film in production, we have to cater for those who do not live near by, therefore there are houses built all over LA for these purposes. These types of houses are built all the time." Carlisle explained.

"Oh right…" TK nodded in understanding.

"I'm giving my parents a call. I'm moving in." Karen declared as she hugged TK. "I can't let you stay in a house all by yourself with two guys. That's inappropriate."

"I'm in." Kelly grinned along with Harrison and James.

"Mister Director, did you anticipate for us all to stay in the main house? I mean, eight rooms seems like a rather large number of rooms for a house…" TK asked him curiously.

"Perhaps," he said giving her a knowing smile.

"Who cares what the intention is, I get to stay in a fancy house with girls." Harrison scoffed.

"That is such a typical thing of a guy to say." Kelly sighed.

"Are you going to be alright staying in a house filled with lunatics KJ?" TK laughed patting him in the back sympathetically.

"I'll manage; I know how to deal with drama in a house." Konstantin smiled remembering his own household. There may not be any teenagers in his household yet, but there certainly were siblings to cause mayhem. He was the middle child of three.

"Well then I guess this is all settled." Jake grinned.

"Please would all passengers return to their seats for landing," a female voice echoed through the plane.

"Talk to you guys after landing." TK smiled and headed back to her seat with Jake. "Oh wow… I'm going to LA!" she squealed in excitement. She was practically bouncing in her seat. "How're we getting to wherever we're staying?"

"There will be vans picking us up." Adriana told the young excited girl. She felt a smile of her own brighten her face as she watched TK chat animatedly to Jake. They seemed to be chatting about a game of some sort which Adriana had no understanding of.

The process of crossing the border security was painless and baggage reclaim was surprisingly swift. They were out within twenty minutes where several vans and cars were waiting for them.

"I'll see you later Rayne. I'll be moving in with you by tonight, I have no doubt about it." Karen smiled giving the dark haired girl a tight hug before leaving with her parents.

"Talking to parents should be no problem at all." Kelly shook her head and gave TK a hug too as she left. James was next to leave and then it was Harrison.

"I'll come and pick you up in around two hours. That should be enough time for you to settle in right?" Adriana asked.

"More than enough." TK nodded and gave the woman a hug before letting her drive away in her own car.

"I'll have someone drop the script at the main house later today TK, enjoy your first day in LA." Carlisle smiled kindly before taking his leave.

"So I take it you're driving again KJ?" TK asked Konstantin as they headed towards a sleek black SUV with tinted windows.

"Saves having to hire a chauffeur." Konstantin shrugged as he placed his suitcase in the back. TK and Jake followed suit before slamming the door shut and getting into the front. All three of them sat together with TK in the middle.

"Can we open the windows? Please, please, please," she pleaded. Jake laughed at her bubbly enthusiasm and ruffled her hair. Instead of replying Konstantin simply pressed the button and all the windows opened letting air into the SUV.

"Seatbelt Rayne." Konstantin reminded her when he noticed that she'd clearly forgotten in all her excitement.

"Oh right, sorry," she beamed and tugged the strap across her body and buckled in. Her eyes were wide with sheer glee. TK watched and took note of how LA was different to England. This was one of the places where she knew her mum owned a house. Considering how famous and established her mum was, TK knew that her mum enjoyed splurging and owned a few houses, studios and flats. One was them was in Florida, another in California, one in LA because it was convenient for work, a nice flat in New York – TK had seen the pictures – and a mansion in San Francisco. "So I reckon it was already decided a while ago that you two would be staying at the house right? Have you two already chosen your rooms and settled in?"

"Around half a year ago yeah." Jake nodded. "What kind of room do you like? There're still pretty good rooms left over. You'll get first pick out of the girls."

"I'm not too fussy about my room really, no doubt the other two will want rooms with a bathroom so I think I'll probably leave those rooms for them. Not to mention I'll have to consider the wardrobe sizes too. They'll probably need all the space they can get." TK grinned. "Although having a terrace wouldn't hurt…"

"Good choice, I've chosen a room with a terrace. You can have the last one." Jake commented.

"Lucky me that there's another. So what are the rooms like?"

"Spacious, simple and elegant." Jake listed. "There's a great lounge and a well equipped kitchen. The main house is absolutely stunning. There are no words worthy of its description. The other two houses are nice too but the main house is still the best out of the three."

"Awesome." TK whistled. After another half an house of driving and light banter mainly between Jake and TK, Konstantin drove up a long gravel path which lead to one of the most gorgeous mansions TK had ever seen. There was even a fountain in the middle. The other two houses were on either side of the main house and of the fountain. Konstantin parked in the garage and TK was gawking all around her. The house she had back in England was elegant, but it didn't compare to this.

"What do you think?"

"I think I've died and gone to heaven…" TK whispered as she stumbled through the foyer. Directly in front of her a couple hundred meters was a pair of staircases that curved and joined the same landing at the top. She guessed that that led to the bedrooms. To her right several paces forward was the lounge; to her left was a large dinning room. Walking further forward she noticed glass doors a few feet from the stairs which led outside. She dropped her bags and ran to them. After opening and stepping through she looked out at the scenery in front of her. There was a hill dipping down to the city and stepping further out on the terrace she saw the pool a few steps down. It was so big; one length seemed to be thirty meters. Looking back up, she saw three terraces. One of them must've been Jake's. Just as she thought that, the boy stuck his head out of the room to the left of the middle one. He waved at her and she returned the gesture with an intoxicated smile.

She turned back around and stared out at the scene before her. "Well this is it TK. You've really done it now and you're going to give it your best shot," she muttered. She slapped her cheeks to check whether it had all been a dream or not. "Nope, I am really here…"

"You know, you've probably got enough time to have a dip in the pool." Jake chuckled from the doorway wearing only swimming trunks. She couldn't help but let her eyes gaze over his sun kissed body. Tanned and muscular body with a firm six pack it seemed. She took notice of his muscled arms for the first time and then back to his face.

"I think I might have to take up on your offer," she nodded. "I'll be back down in ten minutes." She dashed past him and she heard the feint splash as she hurried upstairs with her bags. She looked out of the window to see Jake swimming laps.

"You'll have to take the middle room Rayne." Konstantin told her as she tried to work out which direction to go. She followed him past a huge table and glanced up at the chandelier. "I'm to your right if you need help." Konstantin told her before disappearing into the room.

She took a moment to admire the room in front of her. The room was bigger than her bedroom back home. There was a bed against the far wall in front of her, on either side of the bed there were gorgeous white French doors which presumably led onto the terrace. Thick curtains were tied loosely to the sides by thick golden cords. The curtains were a cream colour. To her right there was a desk beside a vanity table. On the other side of the desk was a large wooden bookshelf. She noticed the doors to the left of the room and she couldn't help but gawk when she opened them. The lights inside automatically came on and there was another room. it was a walk in wardrobe with a mirror at the back along with a smaller vanity table.

TK unloaded what she had and fished out her swimming gear. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into her bikini and shorts. She tied her hair into a bun too. Looking around she saw towels stacked neatly on one of the shelves. She grabbed a furry white one before stepping into her black sandals and rushed out of her room. She would take more time to explore her room later, but for now she was going to swim! She slid down the banister and hurried on outside. There was a shower head not far from the pool against the wall beside the steps. She pressed the button on the wall and let the water rain on her skin.

He was about to go under water again when the sound of the shower caught his attention. He hadn't expected TK to be changed so quickly. Girls had the tendency to take a while after all. He turned around and what he saw made his heart stop.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Okay so out of the reviews that I've been getting, most people want TK to get with Konstantin, and there are some who want TK to be 16 soon. Unfortunately, she can't be 16 that soon considering she only just turned 15 a couple of weeks before the start of the story. As for her being coupled with Konstantin... well I'm not going to say anything there because that'll just ruin the story ^.^ Thanks for reading and hope you like the chapter! **_

**_XxX Lil' Lyn_**

* * *

8

What he saw made his heart stop. He blinked once, twice, three times even but the stunning girl was still there beneath the shower tap. TK was turned from him so he could only see her back, but that was enough to make him stop. He never could've imagined the sort of curvaceous body the young girl had. She was slender and yet had definable curves at all the right places. She had a stunning hourglass figure and all he could do was stare. Due to the water the shorts she was wearing clung to her firm round butt.

He must've blanked out for a moment because the next moment she was out from under the shower head and sauntering up him in a string bikini. Due to her sense of fashion, he never would've guessed that she would wear a string bikini. But here she was standing before him. The bikini top was triangular shaped and cupped her full round breasts well. It was surprisingly modest while seductive at the same time. Her shorts obviously hadn't been a set with the bikini. While the bikini was black with orange flowers imprinted on them, her shorts was navy blue with white lined flowers on them. He suddenly found himself wondering what sort of bottom went with the string bikini. Since she'd been wearing baggy clothing when he first met her, he had no idea the type of body she had. Her hourglass figure combined with long slender legs was maddening. She was perfect for the role of Rose alright. It didn't help that her body was gleaming under the sunlight with droplets of water rolling over her skin.

"Surprised you huh?" TK smirked knowing full well that he was staring at her.

"Understatement." Jake choked.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked worriedly though with a hint of amusement. "You're not going to have to take a quick bathroom break on me are you?"

"What?" he asked giving her a startled glance before what she said dawned on him. "Oh right, no I'll manage. Good thing the water is refreshingly cold; otherwise I might have to take that piece of advice Ray."

"Normally I wear a tankini but I haven't gone swimming for a while so this was the only that fit."

"It really suits you Ray," he whispered huskily. He watched as a cute blush cascaded over her face. She turned away from him as she sat down and took her sandals off. Then she jumped into the water. She rose a few moments later and wiped water from her eyes.

"You're right, the water is refreshingly cold!" she beamed. "Hey I know! Let's have a race!"

"You're on," he agreed. They both stood at the side and counted to three before dashing across the water. The water swished around them as the pair sped through.

"You're fast." TK commented as she reached the finished the full lap, which was there and back, a few seconds after he had.

"I've been swimming for a long time." Jake smiled as he shook the water from his hair.

"What other sports do you do?"

"Mainly hockey, football, soccer, swimming and athletics. I've done a little tennis too though."

"Awesome, I play soccer, tennis, athletics, hockey, netball and basketball."

"Netball?"

"It's an English thing I reckon. It's quite complicated to explain so I won't bother." TK shook her head.

"Alright then, so do you have any idea what's happening today?"

"Well apparently Adriana is dragging me shopping, the others will be arriving today but I don't know when. Mister Director is getting someone to drop my script off sometime today. Hm… what are we going to do about dinner I wonder, I must be done with the shopping by then. I refuse to go past night time with the shopping. That would be insane." TK shuddered. "Hey I have an idea, I won't be as mean as to drag you out shopping with me but why don't you and Konstantin meet up with Adriana and I for dinner? Get everyone else to join in for that."

"That's a great idea! I'm sure one of the girls will have Adriana's contact number too so we'll let you know what's happening closer to the time." Jake agreed. The pair mucked around in the pool for a while longer until Adriana appeared on the main terrace which led to the foyer. Thanks to TK's innocent attitude and mucking around, Jake couldn't help but be swept by her pace and managed to put her figure aside from his mind.

"Hey Rayne! Let's go!" Adriana called. "You have fifteen minutes!"

"Okay!" TK hollered back and promptly lifted herself easily out of the pool.

"Rayne?" Adriana yelled at her with a stunned voice when she saw the teenager's figure.

"Yeah?" she called back uncertainly.

"Who the heck told you to hide that kind of figure under your kind of clothes?"

"I did!" TK laughed as she wrapped her towel around her. "See you later Jake."

"Don't die." Jake gave her an encouraging grin.

"I'll try not to," she scoffed as she hurried up the steps and back to her room for a quick change of clothes.

"Seriously TK, you are impossible to understand." Adriana shook her head.

"I suppose influence might have something to do with it. I've never encountered a nice type of attention on my figure so I guess I closed off." TK shrugged. She thought about her dad and why she always covered herself adequately. Her father had never physically acted on her, but he'd certainly implied things while he was drunk and they way he looked at her while drunk had terrified her as a kid. She didn't dare wear anything that complimented her as a girl. But perhaps she could try now, perhaps she could make a new start with these people. She could learn to be conservative while at the same time wear things that complimented her femininity.

"Have you had a tour of the house?"

"No."

"I'll show you some of the things then." Adriana smiled leading her around the house. it seemed that there was another floor. There were four rooms on the first floor and another four on the next floor. The ensuit rooms were both on the top room so TK had no doubt that both Karen and Kelly would be choosing those. On her floor there were thankfully two bathrooms too, she would have one while Konstantin and Jake shared the other. Thankfully both bathrooms were spacious. "Would you mind if I rummaged through your clothes while you showered? I want to get a feel for the different types of things you feel comfortable with. If you manage to feel comfortable in such a nice swim suit then I'm sure you're workable material." Adriana smiled excitedly with a hint of tease in her tones.

"Not at all, knock yourself out." TK shook her head as she mindlessly grabbed a button down shirt and combat trousers as well as a set of lingerie from her bag. She headed to the bathroom and had a shower to wash the chlorine from her skin and hair. The house was really well equipped, there was even shampoo, conditioner and body scrub. After her shower she noticed that there was soap by the sink and a tub of body butter too which she didn't hesitate to spread over her skin.

"We're starting your fashion training from today. You're wearing this. Just looking at you makes me feel hot." Adriana commanded as she held out a pile of clothing in front of her as soon as TK walked in through the door.

"Okay, you're the boss," she saluted playfully as she closed the door behind her. She promptly stripped down and put on what Adriana had picked out from her clothing. It was a simple violet loose fitting cami top, a light denim jacket and a pair of black shorts she only ever wore at home or under her school uniform in case the skirt ever lifted up from the wind.

"Wear the sandals you have downstairs too." Adriana instructed.

"Okay…" TK nodded slowly. She wasn't overly uncomfortable with what she was wearing but she still stared longingly at her trousers as Adriana ushered her from the room. She strapped her sandals on and gave Jake one last wave before getting into Adriana's car.

"I've got a few shops in mind for your casual clothes, then some more shops for fancier clothes, then even more shops for special occasions like attending red carpets and that type of thing. We'll start our shop for movie material on another day."

"Adriana."

"Yes."

"Can we at least place a limit to how much we buy today? I have a feeling that if I don't do that, you'll go overboard. And how are we paying for all this?"

"The budget of course."

"But I thought you said casual clothes?"

"You'll have to wear casual clothes for certain chat shows and things." Adriana waved. "And other things, well I'll pay for them. It's my hobby after all."

"I can't let you pay for anything."

"Then how about I let you pay me back once you earn money from this film?"

"But."

"No buts Rayne, this is a necessity. If we don't at least buy some casual clothes that are more feminine, then you have nothing to practice with for even more feminine things. We'll start mild first, nothing over the top I promise but seriously Rayne, you cannot possibly have thought that you would hide a figure like yours beneath hideously baggy clothing for the rest of your life did you?" Adriana asked worriedly.

"Well… maybe… I don't know, I never thought that far ahead." TK pouted.

"Then you can just think of this as having extra help."

"And since you're a professional, it's major bonus for me huh?"

"Exactly!"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to maybe see what's out there…" TK trailed off uncertainly.

"We'll start off with looking for your dress for the chat show."

"Dress?" TK squeaked.

"Well of course, what were you expecting?"

"Trousers! I've seen famous people wear trousers on chat shows." TK protested.

"That won't do Rayne, not at the moment at least. You can loosen up later on, but not at the moment. I'm going to get you wearing as many dresses and skirts as possible to get you used to it. Have you ever worn them before?"

"Yes." TK stated proudly. "My school uniform and work outfit."

"Then you should be fine."

"But you're expecting me to wear that kind of stuff without any shorts or leggings right?" TK gulped.

"Of course!"

"Then there lies the problem, I always wear shorts or leggings."

"You're going to have to learn to be comfortable without them Rayne." Adriana shook her head. "Honestly, you seem like a fearless girl to me, but when it comes to skirts and dresses you start cowering, there's something wrong with that concept don't you think?"

"You are so right." TK sighed. "I really should stop being such a woos shouldn't I?"

"I can guarantee that you'll come to understand the importance of this training Rayne. Before long you'll start developing your own style and I don't mean the baggy style."

"Knowing me, I probably will but it'll probably take a while for that to happen."

"You never know what'll happen in the future Rayne." Adriana smiled warmly. "You probably never expected to win the role of Rose Hathaway when you first read the books right?"

"Not at all." TK shook her head. "I'm still amazed with what's happened really. Arriving at the house was what really hit me."

"You'll be great Rayne. There'll be hardships, but I'm sure it'll be a fun experience overall. It always is if the right people are in the cast and the cast is certainly fantastic. I'm lucky to have been chosen as the lead fashion coordinator for this film. You've all been wonderful so far."

"Even me?" TK laughed.

"Especially you Rayne, you're a challenge and a wonderful one at that. I'm thankful that you're not a material girl."

"So am I," she grunted. "I can't imagine myself ever becoming one."

"One can be feminine without being a material girl."

"Like you."

"Like me."

"And Kelly and Karen. They certainly don't have the attitude of a material girl. I've met some like that at school, stayed away from them at all costs."

"Right we're here, let's go." Adriana beamed as she got out of the car. TK took a deep breath and let it out before following the fashion coordinator out of the car. She saw Adriana waiting for her in front of a shop and hurried to follow. "Alright, now we'll split up and take a look around. Pick up anything that catches your eye."

"Everything in this shop catches my eye Adriana, it's impossibly shiny…" TK smirked.

"You know what I mean Rayne."

"I do, just messing with you." TK laughed and started peering at the racks.

"Excuse, may I help you?" one of the ladies working at the store asked her pleasantly.

"Oh um… I think I'm alright thank you." TK smiled sweetly causing the lady to do a double take.

"Are you a model?" the lady asked bluntly.

"What? No, oh no not at all." TK waved her hands in front of her in a fluster.

"Hm… odd."

"Ah! Maddie!" Adriana called as she approached the pair. She sent a questioning glance at TK wondering what had gotten the girl so nervous all of a sudden. "Maddie have you been harassing cute girls again?"

"Is this girl with you? She came in with you." Maddie asked curiously as she eyed TK up and down. "She said she's not a model, I find that hard to believe."

"She's not a model, not yet anyway. She's a newly chosen actress for the film I'm going to be working on with Carlisle Blake."

"Ah… why do you look like a cornered mouse?" Maddie asked TK in amusement.

"Well… I uh…" TK stuttered cutely.

"Rayne's never been shopping like this before. What she's wearing now was the most female suitable clothes I managed to find in her entire bag." Adriana sighed. "Rayne, meet Maddie. Maddie this is Rayne."

"Nice to meet you." TK beamed.

"Same." Maddie gave a warm smile. "You go scout the racks Adriana, I'll take Rayne around."

"Thank you, I was thinking she might need some help. Pick anything."

"Anything?" Maddie asked giving the young girl a mischievous glance.

"Anything." Adriana nodded.

"Should you really have said that Adriana?" TK gulped.

"I hope you're good at speed changing Rayne." Maddie laughed as she gently took the girl's hand and towed her through the racks. Within half an hour TK was shoved into the changing rooms with a pile of clothes beside Adriana and Maddie. They took turns handing her items of clothing and TK had to try each thing.

"Uh… Adriana, I can't get the zip…" TK muttered shyly as she stepped out from behind the curtain. Adriana smoothed TK's hair to the side so that no strands would get caught in the zip as she tugged it up. This dress was strapless and hugged her curves. There was a huge black flower at her hip attached to the long floor length dress. The dress itself was ruby red and sparkles glittered off of it as TK shifted. The skirt was neither tight nor flared and the fabric hugged her hips snugly. There was a slit up the left side to mid thigh to enable walking easier.

"Walk." Adriana commanded and TK seemed to manage that easy enough. "Twirl."

"Huh?"

"Twirl." Again TK obeyed and turned on the spot. "Strike a pose."

"What?"

"A pose, you know something like this?" Maddie smiled and posed. Her body was turned to the side; head tilted slightly facing towards the other two, hand on her hip and the other rested gently at her side. TK also noticed how Maddie's chest and butt stuck out ever so slightly and that her chin tilted upwards ever so slightly.

"The only pose I know is leaning against a door frame." TK admitted sheepishly.

"Looks like we're going to have to get Alyssa to help you out." Adriana commented.

"Alyssa? Oh! She's the lead camera woman isn't she?" TK beamed, glad that she remembered. She'd only had a fleeting encounter with Alyssa that time when TK had been announced to the rest of the cast as Rose Hathaway.

"Yep, have you met her?"

"Just briefly." TK nodded.

"So what do you think of this dress?"

"It's very… classy." TK said having chosen her word carefully. "It's nice though and it certainly isn't over the top compared to what I've seen others wear. Simple and elegant, I think it's pretty cool."

"Well then I'm sure we can use this dress at one point. Right next one!" Adriana nodded appreciatively at TK's words before promptly shoving the girl back behind the curtain. After a few sets of clothing TK felt herself begin to loosen up. She was only showing what she wore to Maddie and Adriana after all. By the end of it she even managed to strike a few poses before having to move on to another shop. Adriana bought two dresses, a pair of white skinny jeans and a black sparkling top.

"Come back again some time, if anything interesting comes in stock I'll be sure to contact you Adriana." Maddie smiled.

"Thanks for your help." TK beamed before hurrying after Adriana.

"Are you sure you're alright with the bags Rayne?" Adriana asked worriedly.

"Adriana, you focus on the styling, I'll do the carrying, sounds fair to me." TK grinned. "I'm an expert at carrying multiple bags, I go food shopping remember? This is nothing."

"I guess." Adriana nodded hesitantly. "I reckon a girl like you suits denim skirts, skinny jeans too, no more of those three quarter length baggy trousers that you seem to drown in."

"But they're so comfy and airy."

"Let's do a deal, four days a week you have to wear what us girls tell you, the other three you can wear your own style."

"Four days of my own style." TK bargained.

"Three."

"Four or nothing." TK stated. Adriana stared at her for a lengthy moment before giving a sigh.

"Alright, four days of your own style," she agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you." TK smiled sweetly.

"Right let's go in here." Adriana piped up and turned a sharp left into a shop. TK followed and noticed the clothing there seemed more casual styled. After three quarters of an hour the pair walked out again with four tops, three skirts that Adriana glared her way through to purchasing since TK had been protesting and two pairs of leggings with patterns on them. "Let's stop here and get some lunch shall we?" Adriana suggested. "We'll drop our bags back into the car for now."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." TK nodded enthusiastically at the idea of food. Adriana took her to a restaurant with a terrace overlooking the busy streets. TK chose a pasta dish while Adriana picked a salad.

"You know Rayne, I've been wondering something. Do you always sit with your legs open like that? Ever cross your legs?" Adriana asked.

"Do you mean the ladies' elegant way of placing one leg on top of the other or sitting in the almost meditation Buddha style?"

"The former." Adriana laughed.

"I've never tried, I've always sat like this, not quite sure why though. It's either legs apart or sitting with my legs crossed, almost Buddha style." TK shrugged.

"Why don't you try crossing your legs the way girls do? You can't expect to sit with your legs spread while wearing a skirt right?"

"I wear shorts normally remember?"

"I know, but I won't be allowing you to wear shorts under the types of skirts and dresses I'll be forcing you to wear. So you should get some practice now. Let's try it."

"One leg over the other…" TK murmured as she literally picked up her right leg and placed it over her left. She sat like that for five minutes before feeling her leg drop and fall back to the way she normally sat.

"Well you managed it for around five minutes, better than nothing." Adriana giggled.

"Hey Adriana, you know the outfit for that chat show thing that's coming up?"

"Yes."

"It's meant to be casual though slightly fancy so that it shows off the cast right?" TK asked.

"Yes."

"How about something like what's on the window of that shop over there on the corner?" TK asked pointing with a finger at the shop she meant. Adriana leaned to the side slightly to get a better look and a smile immediately brightened her face.

"That would be perfect." Adriana said in amazement.


	10. Chapter 9

9

After lunch the pair headed to the shop that TK had spotted and Adriana admired the casual yet subtly classy dress. It was a black spaghetti strapped dress with a square cut at the chest and silver embroidery all over. The dress was made of a stretchy material so that it could be easily put on and taken off. The skirt was a simple pencil styled skirt which was nether restricting nor flared. When TK tried it on, the hem fell too close to the knees than Adriana preferred but she could easily alter that. She reckoned taking the hem up by around two inches would be perfect for the girl. The dress hugged TK's body in all the right places and Adriana nodded appreciatively.

"Well done Rayne for finding it."

"It caught my eye." TK shrugged. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and deliberated. It was simple, elegant and suitable for dinners too. All in all it was a multi tasking dress for TK, if she kept good care of it, she could wear it for all sorts of occasions.

After searching around the store, Adriana also picked out a white knee length skirt which flared and TK wore low on her hips. It was suitable for picnics and going to the beach and various other types of functions. There was a top which matched the skirt well. It was a black crop top which hugged her chest slightly with flared short sleeves, loose around her waist and exposed a strip of skin between the top and the skirt.

"You should keep that ensemble on; it looks very cute and mature on you." Adriana suggested.

"No way, it's bad enough that you've made me try on all this stuff today, I'll stick to the shorts." TK shook her head vigorously as she changed out of the skirt and black top.

"Oh and the others gave me a call just now, they want to meet up for dinner at a restaurant by the beach."

"Awesome! I love those kinds of places. Does it have a terrace?" TK asked enthusiastically.

"I think so."

"That's so cool…"

"Rayne?" Adriana called from behind her as they walked down the street.

"Um hm?" TK smiled turning her body to the side ever so slightly with a sweet smile on her face. The snap of the camera captured the shot with TK's pose with one of her hands carrying a bag over a shoulder. Her hair was flowing in the wind from the movement of her head too.

"Perfect." Adriana smiled.

"Did you just…" TK trailed off awkwardly.

"Want to look?" Adriana held out her camera and showed her the picture. TK gulped and turned around immediately to hide her blush.

"So uh… don't you have to spend time with the others to decide on their dresses and the like?"

"Not unless it's directly to do with costumes on set no. Since they're both relatively established actresses, they'll both have contacts to contact for clothes. They'll both have someone to they want to contact."

"Why not you?" TK asked.

"Because this is the first time I've met Kelly and Kat." Adriana explained patiently. "They both probably have a dresser that they feel more comfortable with since they would've worked with them before."

"So… others with your type of job help actors and actresses pick out clothes all the time even when it's not on set?"

"Yes, and right now I'm dedicating myself to you." Adriana smiled.

"Thank you Adriana." TK smiled softly. "I know that dealing with me when it comes to fashion cannot be easy. So thank you."

"You're really not as bad as you make yourself sound Rayne. I've dealt with worse. The hardest is when someone demands to wear something when I know the dress blatantly doesn't suit them."

"Let me guess, then after the failure, they blame you for their mistake."

"Spot on."

"Man that must be tough." TK grimaced. "Why can't people admit their own mistakes?"

"There must've been times when you've wanted to hide or avoid the truth."

"Of course but I still tell the truth."

"Not everyone has your courage Rayne. Maybe you will encounter a time when there is something you do not want to admit, maybe even to yourself."

"A time when something happens that I don't want to admit it to myself?"

"There will probably come a time when that happens Rayne; everyone goes through that sort of experience some time in their life."

"The way life works, there probably will." TK agreed.

"AH!" Adriana suddenly shouted startling TK and causing the younger girl to be alert. The next moment TK was yanked mercilessly into a shop and she wondered how Adriana still had energy to move so vigilantly after all the shopping they'd done already. Adriana whirled around the racks picking up several items then ushered her into a changing room. Sighing, TK placed the bags she was holding down and changed into the various things Adriana gave her. It was simple really; there were two stylish pairs of denim shorts and four tops. "You said you were wearing shorts tonight right? Well then you have to wear what you've got on." Adriana declared on the second top TK modelled for her.

She was currently wearing a cute white rose patterned lace cami over a black cami. The two were attached and the straps were thick, black and surprisingly comfortable. She'd almost expected the strap to rub her shoulders. The shorts were faded blue denim with the rim stylishly ripped but not overly done. She then swapped her own black sandals with the ones that Adriana handed her and gave Adriana a twirl for inspection. The top was slightly loose allowing breeze to pass through. It was a great top for the summer season.

"No arguments, you're wearing that." Adriana stated leaving no room for debate and headed to the counter to pay. "No need to change out of it. I'll pack your clothes don't worry, I won't throw them away." Adriana laughed when she saw the expression on TK's face. It was one of sheer horror in case her clothes were thrown away. TK gave a sheepish smile and a relieved sigh at that and followed Adriana to the counter.

"Are we nearly done? We've spent more money on clothes in the space of a day than I would've done in a year." TK asked.

"Nearly, we need to shop for shoes now! All you have is trainers and those sandals and that won't do!"

"Okay, on one condition. No heels allowed."

"Rayne, you're going to have to wear heels sometime in your life, so why not get started now?"

"Nuh-uh, no deal. No way."

"How about wedges?"

"What the hell are they?"

"I'll have to show you."

Adriana had a specific shop in mind and the pair weaved through the streets at a leisurely pace so that TK had a chance to look around at the shops they hadn't been into. "Adriana can we go in there? Please." TK tugged on the other woman's sleeve and pointed at a shop with dozens of hats.

"Sure." Adriana nodded. TK hurried over enthusiastically and her eyes travelled over the hats and gloves in wonder. _Well it seems that I've found your accessory preference. Hats and gloves. _Suddenly she felt a weight on her head and TK grinned at her. Looking in the mirror she admired her reflection. The hat suited her, which was a surprise. Adriana was not much of a hat person.

"I was right, it does suit." TK beamed before trying on various hats. She settled for two hats, a beanie hat and a cap. Adriana couldn't help but think that the normal beanie made TK look like an artist, especially the way she tilted it to the side as her style. Scanning her eyes around, Adriana transfixed her eyes on some bracelets. She scanned her eyes over them and looked back at TK. She chose a bunch of black rubber bracelets and some hair ties. She bought those and the hat that TK planted on her head. TK then paid for her own things: her two hats, a pair of gloves, a pair of sweat bands and a shoulder slouch bag.

After a couple of detours thanks to TK's love for food and patisserie, they finally reached the shoe shop Adriana had in mind.

"Ah! Adriana!" a tall man in his mid 30s smiled when he saw who had entered the small but beautiful shop.

"Hey Zach, this is my latest project Rayne. Rayne, this is Zach, whenever I need shoes I come to this guy." Adriana introduced.

"That's mean Adriana." Zach mocked a pout causing TK to laugh.

"Nice to meet you, I take it you're Adriana's admirer or boyfriend?" TK asked daringly.

The pair immediately blushed. "How did you notice?" Adriana asked curiously.

"The way you talked, it was in your tone. It's different compared to the way you talk to other guys." TK stated like it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"She's rather observant isn't she?" Zach chuckled. "Anyway, what types of shoes are you two fine ladies looking for today?"

"I was originally thinking some heels but this girl objected. I'm thinking a nice pair of boots that will go with this dress." Adriana said as she lifted the dress for the chat show from the bag.

"Buckles, or straps up the sides, black, suede, I think I have just the right thing." Zach said as he disappeared to the back. TK just stared.

"What was that?"

"Zach can almost always think of the right shoes to go with any particular outfit." Adriana explained with a fond smile. "Oh Rayne, this is what I meant by wedges earlier." Adriana lifted a pair of black strapped wedges. "They would go quite nicely with your outfit, why don't you try them on? They'll be easier to walk in than heels."

"Okay…" TK nodded hesitantly and switched shoes. She stood up and walked around a little. "I'm a little unbalanced here and there but on the general whole I think I can live with these shoes."

"Good, then stay in them." Adriana smiled.

"This is what I had in mind." Zach stated and held up a pair of boots with a two inch block heel at the bottom of each boot. "Try them on."

"How did you know what size I was? You didn't even ask…" TK marvelled.

"I can often give a pretty accurate guess with just a glance." Zach grinned proudly.

"Impressive." TK switched again but required help from Zach to place the straps on and twirled a few times and even jumped a little in her boots. "These I like," she beamed decisively at them. "And they're so comfortable too. Can I just stay in these?"

"No, get back into those wedges Rayne." Adriana shook her head with an amused smile.

"If I trip up tonight, I blame it on you." TK pouted. "These straps are pretty complex…"

"Sorry, they may be a little awkward from your position." Zach rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It'll be easier for someone else to remove them."

"Okay." TK nodded and thanked him as he removed the straps for her.

"If we leave around now we'll make it on time." Adriana suggested.

"Why don't you join us Zach? We're going to dinner by the beach." TK offered sweetly.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Don't be silly, the more the better." TK beamed. Zach couldn't refuse such a sweet offer so he agreed.

"Don't worry Zach; I have a feeling that she has that sort of effect on most people." Adriana giggled as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so up for food!" TK cheered.

"You ate half an hour ago."

"That doesn't count, that was only a piece of cake." TK pouted. "Oh! Asking you to join us won't disrupt your work will it?" she asked worriedly.

"If it did then Zach wouldn't have agreed." Adriana laughed. "Don't worry Rayne, its fine."

"That's good. Then let's go!" she urged as she picked up all the bags.

"Let me carry a few of those." Zach offered after he locked up the shop.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." TK shook her head.

"Rayne is fine carrying things; she's a food shopper as she calls herself." Adriana laughed.

"Really? You don't look like you eat THAT much." Zach mused.

"I do a lot of exercise to compensate for me heavy eating. Other wise I'd be obese." TK explained. "Beach and food, perfect combination!"

"So you mentioned Rayne was your latest project?"

"This girl Zach is Rose Hathaway."

"As in the sassy lead actress Carlisle has been seeking for the past few months? Wow, to think such a cheerful kid can fill the shoes. So how old are you?" he asked her curiously.

"15."

"Nice job landing lead role."

"Thanks, I'm trying not to think about it actually. It's my first."

"First lead role?"

"First film role. Ever."

"Good luck, you'll have fun I reckon." Zach smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks." TK smiled nervously. "I just hope I don't let people down, because of that I'm going to try my best," she declared. "You take shotgun, I'll take the back."

Adriana called the others to let them know they'd be a little late due to traffic. Just as Adriana hung up, TK suddenly slapped her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked worriedly.

"I know what we forgot Adriana."

"What?" Adriana asked in shock.

"A phone." There was silence between the trio before Adriana started laughing.

"Sorry, I reckon that's my fault. I was so excited that I completely forgot you needed a new one," she smiled.

"I'll just get one tomorrow." TK shrugged.

"Rayne, Adriana, over here." Jake called to the trio as they stepped onto the terrace. "You changed," he gestured at TK.

"Adriana." TK stated and he nodded in understanding. "Where's Kelly and Quinny?"

"They'll be late apparently." Karen smiled.

"Who's the guest?" James asked curiously.

"I'm Zach," he introduced himself with a smile.

"And proudly Adriana's boyfriend." TK beamed cutely. Everyone turned to look at the couple causing Adriana to blush as she sat down at the table. They each introduced themselves to Zach and TK sat between Konstantin and Adriana and opposite Jake. She turned in her seat and gazed out at the beach. Several people were still relaxing on the sand and some were still swimming.

"Let's head out onto the beach afterwards." Jake suggested.

"You read my mind." TK smiled.

"Rayne, as awesome as you look in your own style of clothes, you look so cool right now." Karen complimented.

"Thanks." TK blushed. She felt something at her ear and when she reached up she picked out a flower, the stem was still damp. When she looked back at the table, she noticed that the mini vase was missing a flower. Looking up at her male neighbour, she saw Konstantin give her a charming smile.

"It seemed fitting," he mused. TK blinked at him for a few moments and Karen who'd noticed the interaction watched with a bated breath.

"Thanks dude. Quite the charmer, aren't you?" TK teased lightly.

"I've been told that a few times." Konstantin chuckled.

"So what've you all been up to for the rest of the day?" TK asked curiously. "I've been forced shopping."

"Aw admit it, it wasn't that bad. You found those sweet shops and that hat shop." Adriana teased.

"Yeah, there was an amazing hat shop! I could've lived there. And the sweets and book shop too." TK sighed dreamily. "It was a well stocked book shop too."

"Really?" Konstantin asked.

"Yeah, they've got a good range, you should go there. I can show you tomorrow maybe, I forgot to get a phone today so I'll have to get it tomorrow." TK offered.

"That would be nice," he nodded.

"Can I join?" Karen asked.

"Sure, but I'm not trying on any more clothes. I'll go with you if you would like though."

"Not even one thing?" Karen pleaded with innocent eyes.

"Nope."

"We'll continue this debate tomorrow. Oh, Kelly!" Karen gestured as the older girl approached the table.

"Hey guys." Kelly smiled in greeting. "How've you all been for the past… seven hours or so? I got in the shower as soon as I got back then slept for the rest of the time."

"That's pretty much what I did." Karen giggled.

"I swam and watched TV." Jake grinned. "I'm glad I went for that swim," he said as his grin widened and he sent TK a wink.

"The pool was huge!" TK laughed at his light flirtation. "Oh! Have you three been to the house yet?" James, Kelly and Karen shook their heads. "There are two ensuit rooms on the top floor and two other rooms. There're four rooms on each floor. All three terrace rooms are taken though I'm afraid."

"Let me guess, by you three right?" James arched his brows.

"Yep." Jake smirked.

"Why didn't you pick a room with a bathroom?" Kelly asked TK curiously. "Wouldn't that have been the first option when living in a house of boys?"

"I wanted the terrace more." TK smiled. "And it's on the first floor. There's a bathroom close by so it's fine."

"The second floor isn't that much higher." Jake laughed.

"I'm lazy, what can I say? I couldn't be bothered to go one floor up. I was desperate to get into the pool." TK shrugged.

"So what did I miss?" Harrison asked as she settled in the seat beside Jake on the end of the table.

"Nothing much, what took you so long?" TK asked.

"What, did you miss me that much?" he teased.

"In your dreams dude." TK rolled her eyes.

"Traffic," he answered.

"You know, I just realised something. Is it just me or does a certain guy keep avoiding questions?" TK smiled mischievously as she turned to Konstantin.

"I think you're right, you're the only one who didn't answer how you spent your day Konstantin." Jake commented.

"So how did you spend you day?" TK asked curiously. "Wait actually; let me guess… you were reading a book!"

The table fell silent for a moment anticipating his answer. He just stared at her for a moment before replying. "How did you manage to guess?" Konstantin asked.

"You were reading back at the airport and you were interested when I mentioned the book store. Process of elimination." TK deducted smartly.

"You sound like a detective." Karen giggled.

"I'll make a good one, or so I've been told." TK declared proudly.

"You'd make a mighty cute one." Kelly added.

"And with your skills, you'd catch them easily even if they try to run." James pointed out.

Just then the waiter appeared to take everyone's orders. The chat was halted for the next five minutes as everyone ordered different dishes.

"I just had a stupid but great idea! You know how pretty much everyone on this table is within the 'group' in Vampire Academy? And we're going to be living in the same house too. So, I was thinking, we should give a name to the main house. I mean, at boarding schools, each house has a name an all. Among various readers of Vampire Academy, the group in the series is simple known as the Vampire Academy crew. As original as that is, it's so boring. So who's up for making up a random name for ourselves?" TK suggested.

"You're right, it does sound stupid." Harrison commented with a smirk.

"But a good idea nonetheless." James retorted.

"As for actually coming up with a non cheesy name, that's going to be hard." Kelly frowned.

"I just realised… the group's name not including Dimitri and including Adrian Ivashkov spells M.M.A.C.R.E.L… We're nearly a fish group." TK grimaced. Everyone stared at her for a moment before breaking into hysterical laughter.

"How about the Vlad's gang?" Kelly suggested. "It does all happen around St. Vladimir after all. Most things that happen revolve around the school at some point."

"That is so true," everyone nodded.

"The Vlad's gang it is." James grinned.

"It has a ring to it doesn't it?" TK smiled.

"Let's call the house St. Vlad's mansions!" Karen cheered. "A poor replica of the school that the characters live in, but it is still where we'll be spending a lot of our time."

"That's not necessarily true." Adriana shook her head. "Think about it, most of the filming has to be done somewhere that resembles the school within Vampire Academy right? There will be a lot of travelling back and forth. That house is only temporary for the cast to stay in whenever we do film in the studios in LA."

"She does have a point." Kelly sighed.

"We can still keep the group name though, and we'll call wherever we stay St. Vlad's for the fun of it." TK declared with a smirk. "What good is the work if we don't throw in the fun?"


	11. Chapter 10

10

"She does have a point." Jake agreed.

"Don't I usually?" TK pouted.

The food arrived and most were immersed with eating, especially TK. Karen and Kelly watched in amazement when TK offered to finish their plates when they couldn't eat anymore. TK polished both their dishes and the young girl stated that she was just about full.

"Just how much can you eat?" Adriana laughed. "You've been eating pretty much all day too."

"I'm usually the winner of food eating competitions." TK admitted sheepishly. "I get to eat a lot of free food and I get a prize, how awesome is that?" she beamed and stretched as the group shifted to the beach after having paid for the meal. TK immediately grabbed hold of Karen and Kelly and the trio began spinning while holding each other's hands. A few moments later the three girls fell to the sand laughing. Just as Kelly sat up, James had daringly taken a handful of sand, tugged out the back of Kelly's shirt and dumped the sand down her top. She screamed as she felt the grains slide down her back and whirled on James. He made a run for it and Kelly had to throw her shoes at TK for her to guard as the older girl chased her boyfriend down the beach.

Eventually James slowed knowing that Kelly would never be able to catch him unless he did and the pair tumbled in a mass of limbs. TK laughed at the pair then let loose a loud squeal when Jake picked her up and set her on his shoulder. She thumped on his back demanding him to put her down and he did. He literally dropped her in a pile of sand. She fell with an, "Oomph!" and glared up at him with her glistening eyes which seemed to reflect the moonlight. Jake gave her a wolfish smile and barked a laugh. Then he too was falling because TK grabbed his ankle mercilessly and yanked hard making him lose his balance.

"No Harrison don't you dare take me near the water!" Karen screamed as she pounded on Harrison's back as hard as she could while he ran towards the waves.

"Let's play chicken!" TK hollered in glee. She stood too quickly and lost her balance in the shoes that she was unused to. Her legs gave way and Jake had barely managed to stand when she knocked him down again. The pair laughed and TK immediately began taking her shoes off. She took Kelly's shoes too and everyone placed their shoes in a distinctive place so that they would be able to find them later. Then Jake and TK raced towards the waves.

"Those guys sure are animated." Zach commented as he leaned against a bolder. Adriana stood in front of him and leaned on him as he wrapped his arms snugly around her waist.

"They sure are." Adriana giggled when Zach nuzzled her neck.

"KJ!" TK yelled from the water. Beads of water were running down her legs since she ran directly into the waves without getting her clothes wet. Konstantin merely gave her a wave before sitting down. TK wasn't satisfied with that. She wasn't satisfied at all and he should've known that. But he hadn't expected her to be able to run to him that quickly. He couldn't help but notice how her face beamed with enthusiasm and her smile was enough to break the stoniest of hearts. With a firm grip, she took hold of his hand and heaved him up. She was running while holding onto his hand before he managed to get a proper footing. He stumbled a few times but never fell.

Before he managed to pull back properly, he heard the sound of crunching sand. "Uh-oh. Run!" TK laughed and tried to tug Konstantin away but she wasn't quick enough. The water managed to catch his trainers and the hem of his jeans. "You might as well join us now, you've already been hit."

"And I wonder who's fault that is," he scoffed but he did take his shoes off and rolled his jeans up.

"You guys are so lucky none of us have a change of clothes, otherwise, you'd all be dumped in the water by now." Harrison smirked.

"Wait… didn't Ray say that she'd been out shopping the whole day?" James turned deviously to the youngest girl.

"And she probably came straight here too." Jake smirked getting the hint.

"Oh no… no way!" TK squealed and quickly dodged James' hands. "NO! I don't have a towel! I wouldn't be able to dry off! And Adriana would kill you!"

"There's no escape from this Ray, unlucky that you have spare clothes with you." Jake laughed.

"Help me!" TK yelped.

"Sorry Rayne, but getting close to those boys right now might not be a good idea for us at the moment." Kelly smiled apologetically.

TK hid behind Konstantin on instinct. "HA! Try to get past him!" TK challenged the other three boys.

"Oh man now that's not fair. We'll get our asses whooped." Harrison grimaced.

"You'll get you ass whooped by me if you dump me in that water! I have no spare underwear!" she reasoned. While she'd been talking she didn't notice Karen sneaking up behind her. She shrieked with laughter when she felt the other girl tickling her sides. "No!" she spluttered. Konstantin turned around and watched as TK was attacked by the other two girls. TK's slender body writhed and twisted this way and that as she tried to escape. Her breaths came in short gasps as she tried to release a coherent sentence from her mouth.

"Well what do you know? She's extremely ticklish." James laughed as the three guys playfully shoved each other around.

After a while Karen and Kelly finally took pity on TK and released her from her doom. The brunette panted as she stared up at the sky trying to catch her breath. "That was evil!" she complained as she tried to get up but found that all the strength had left her body. She was still trying to recover from the mass attack. "I can't get up…" she whined. There was a soft chuckle from beside her and sudden she felt and arm beneath her knees and the other on her back lifting her up. Konstantin manoeuvred so that he stood her straight when he lifted her up and she used him to steady herself. "Thanks," she smiled up at him. "We've got to come to the beach before we move to the next location."

"It is a nice looking beach isn't it?" Konstantin agreed.

Just then TK yawned and an indescribable, cute and babyish sound emitted from her mouth. Those close enough to her just stared. "Was that you?" Karen asked her with wide eyes.

"Maybe," she murmured quietly.

"It was!" Kelly giggled. "That was so cute!"

"It's not my fault! It's a bad habit I can't seem to break." TK groaned as she ran her hand through her hair.

"What's so cute this time?" Harrison asked as the three guys came closer.

"Rayne's -" Before Karen could finish her sentence TK yawned again causing everyone to stare at her again. "- yawn," she finished.

"Was that her?" James stared at TK incredulously.

"Let's go, I'm feeling a little tired since I haven't had time to recover from jet lag." Konstantin suggested. The group headed back to where they'd left their shoes just as Adriana and Zach were returning from their moonlit beach walk.

"Hey, we're going to get going first. See you at the chat show Adriana. It was a pleasure to meet you Zach." Karen smiled sweetly.

"Thank you so much for the nice day today Adriana." TK beamed.

"Even if it was shopping?" Adriana asked.

"Even if it was shopping." TK nodded with a grin. "No doubt there will be more to follow. I look forward to you attempts to revamp my wardrobe. See you soon."

"Goodbye everyone, see you all at the chat show," the older woman smiled warmly at the group.

"It will be all of us guy won't it? The main cast for now." TK grinned.

"For now?" James asked.

"There is a character called Adrian Ivashkov in the next book, he becomes a major character too." TK explained. "Without that guy, we're the main cast, the ones who'll appear the most throughout the films. Although I'm afraid to say that we won't be seeing James anymore after the third film. Unfortunately, your character dies in the second book and then comes back in the third as a ghost every now and then in the story, and then he doesn't show up again. But let's not talk about that yet."

TK didn't even bother putting her shoes back on and headed to Adriana's car to transfer the bags from her car to the one Konstantin drove. Both Kelly and Harrison arrived in their own cars so Karen went with Harrison and James went with Kelly. TK took her seat in the middle again and in less than three minutes she fell asleep again. For the second time within the last twenty-four hours, Jake found a cute girl sleeping with her head on his lap again.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? A girl usually sleeps on a guy's shoulder don't they? And a guy sleeps on a girl's lap. That is how it works right?" Jake asked aloud.

"Somehow, I don't think logic like that applies to her." Konstantin chuckled.

"It doesn't, does it?" Jake smiled as he smoothed hair away from her face. Just under three quarter's of an hour later everyone arrived at the houses. "Ray, we're here." Jake nudged her slightly.

"What?" she moaned as she tried to sit up.

"We're back."

"So soon, that felt like ten seconds," she yawned as she forced her body up. "I fell asleep on you again, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, let's go." Jake smiled as he helped her out of the SUV. Jake and TK shared the bags between them and the pair headed into the house.

"This place really is huge!" Harrison commented from the second floor landing.

"Yep, man am I glad I chose a room on the first floor." TK mumbled as she walked up the steps.

"'Night Rayne," James, Kelly, Harrison and Karen called from the second landing.

"Night guys," she waved at them before entering her room with her bags. Jake followed in after her.

"Where would you like your bags?" he asked.

"Walk in wardrobe please. Just dump them on the floor, I'll deal with them when I wake up." TK smiled sleepily.

"'Night kid." Jake smiled.

"'Night Jake." With that exchange done Jake retired to his own room. TK rummaged through her bag and dug up an oversized T-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts. She changed into her strawberry shorts and black top before picking up her toothbrush and walking to the bathroom. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up ramming straight into Konstantin who'd just walked out of his room to head to the bathroom. His arms reached out on instinct to steady her. "You don't have to walk all the way over there just to brush your teeth you know? There are two sinks in the one next to your room after all." TK offered. She walked into the bathroom and didn't even bother shutting the door as she began brushing her teeth. She heaved herself up onto the counter and sat there brushing her teeth thoroughly with her eyes half closed. Konstantin walked in a moment later with his toothbrush. "'Night KJ."

"Good night TK," he whispered. She stopped dead in her tracks and gave him a shocked look when she turned around. "I don't forget people's names once I've met them," he smirked as he leaned against the counter to stare back at her while he brushed his teeth.

"Right, yeah sorry it was just a shocker that's all. I guess I got used to being called Rayne," she smiled sheepishly. She walked back to her own room, made sure to shut the door behind her. She closed all the curtains but opened the windows above the French doors to let some air into the room. She stumbled towards her bed and slipped beneath the covers. She was out for the count before her head even hit the pillow.

TK was jolted awake by the feint sound of splashing. She looked at her watch and noted the time. 5:46. She thought back to the time that she fell asleep, it had been much earlier than usual so it was only natural that she'd feel awake at an earlier time than the time she'd normally wake up. She sat up and removed the covers from her body. She slipped out onto her terrace and gazed out at the pool, it was Konstantin. She changed into her old sandals and headed outside.

She sat on one of the deck chairs with her knees hugging her body and absentmindedly watched him swim. She wondered how long he'd been swimming to achieve such a beautiful form when swimming.

"Morning." Konstantin said when he paused for a moment.

"Morning, you're up early."

"I could say the same for you."

"Well you were obviously up earlier than I was if you're already in the pool." TK retorted.

"Well I suppose that you may have a point there."

"I usually do, even if the point isn't always obvious."

"That is incredibly true." Konstantin smirked. "You up for doing some laps?"

"Not right now," she shook her head. "I think shocking one person with my swimsuit is enough for now."

"You mean what you wore yesterday?" Konstantin arched his brows.

"Yes, what I wore yesterday." TK nodded slowly. "You saw?"

"I was sitting out on the balcony reading when you stepped out of the pool to go shopping with Adriana." Konstantin shrugged. "Do you remember the second time I met you? That time at the café when you were taking care of those boys."

"Yeah, you gave me a twenty pound tip, thanks for that." TK smiled.

"The way you flirted really didn't seem to match your style very much. Care to explain? One would never be able to guess that the girl who doesn't care for her femininity could be able to flirt like that. It looked like you knew what you were doing too."

"You're really that curious?" TK asked. "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"I think I can handle it."

"When I first started maturing physically as a girl, boys started taking notice. The fashion sense I have now, well it was one I've had since I was a tiny kid really and I've been developing it along the way. Before I used to wear shorts more and stuff, but then I stopped when boys started to notice my legs. My old habit of wearing tank tops and clothes like that stopped too and you can probably guess why. I used to be a very nonchalant kid, but when I reached age 11, I couldn't be so nonchalant anymore. I became conscious of what I wore and made sure what I wore covered my body well. At the very beginning I was somewhat experimental with what I could do so I wouldn't say that I have no experience. I can flirt, I have the sass and I have the style to. I sort of know how to drop my tones and how to flutter my lashes to captivate my victims."

"What made you stop? What made you feel uncomfortable?"

"How do you know I felt uncomfortable?" TK asked in shock.

"Instincts."

"There were circumstances that made me stop and I'm leaving it at that." TK shrugged.

"You were harassed." Konstantin stated. It wasn't a question so TK didn't feel obligated to answer. She also didn't want to talk about it either.

"There was a short period of time when I let my friends dress me up and such, but then I stopped and so did those friendships. That's back in primary school though so its fine, I made better friends in secondary school and the boys didn't dare mess with me."

"You seem to get along well with guys though."

"So? Just because the guys don't dare mess with me doesn't mean they didn't like me. What I meant was, there were teasing comments here and there but they didn't bully me and they respected me. They didn't take the piss out of me that's what I mean. I do get along with the guys and sometimes the girls resented that. Some of them thought that I used my lack of fashion as a ploy, that secretly I was a slut who wore inappropriate clothes when I was alone with the boys to seduce them." TK shrugged.

"Difficult time at school?"

"Not that much, it could get annoying every now and then but everyone goes through that during their secondary school years right?" TK smiled.

"So you're just about 15 but you've done your GCSEs, how does that work?"

"I skipped a year."

"They allow that?"

"Well there was no point in keeping me in my own year if I was never challenged so they offered to bump me up a year."

"How are you so good at combat?"

"Gee, you refused to participate in twenty questions on that ride to the airport but now you're starting a game of your own? That's sly."

"My questions don't relate to the others so it would've been pointless to ask them then. Are you going to answer?"

"When I was a young kid I used to watch a lot of cartoons, well I still do sometimes. I used to watch Jackie Chan, The Last Airbender: Aang and all sorts of things that involved combat stunts and such. It caught my interest and so every since I was tiny I've always been trying things out myself. My gran saw that I had obviously taken an interest so when I was old enough she signed me up for karate classes. I learned all sorts of things, Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Jiu-Jitsu, Jujutsu, Judo, Aikido, Kendo, Kyudo, Jukendo… all sorts of things really."

"Are you up for a sparring match?" he asked.

"What? Now?"

"I don't see why not. I'll get changed and be down in about fifteen minutes."

"Won't you having a shower wake Jake up?"

"The walls are pretty thick around the house; it's hard to hear the shower even if the house is pretty dead quiet."

"Well if you're up for it then let's give it a go. You need to teach me how to hit people without actually hitting them. I mean, I don't want to harm anyone on set so…"

"You'll be taught all that by the stunts crew but I'll show you some of the tricks I know," he nodded.

TK diverted her gaze when Konstantin got out of the pool. She had a tiny glimpse of his rippling muscles and that was enough to have her blood rushing through her veins. She waited until he was gone before starting her stretches. She was pressing up against the wall with one leg up against the wall when Konstantin came down wearing sweats. Without warning she watched as the punched sailed her way and ducked while spinning at the same time away from him.

"No stretches?" she smirked.

"I did them before swimming." Konstantin told her and aimed a kick which she blocked firmly before lashing out with a fist. The pair continued with light taps here and there for the next hour. Neither noticed the time, nor the rising sun, nor the spectators they'd gained. Their pace picked up within the next half hour and everyone watched with bated breaths wondering how the fight would end. To them it was like watching a Chinese karate movie of sorts with the way the pair moved so skilfully.

Eventually Konstantin caught TK in a lock and everyone thought that he'd won for sure. But TK shocked them all when her leg suddenly curled around his and she used her upper body to push against him causing him to lose balance and his vice grip. She immediately rolled herself up and held her hand out. "We should probably stop here before we get too into it. Concrete is not the most suitable surface for this type of thing. I wouldn't want either of us to get fatally injured," she smiled. He took her offered hand and with a firm grip she tugged him up. "I'm hungry, please say there's food in the fridge!" she declared as she ran up the stairs. "Morning guys," she smiled as she passed everyone else. "YES THERE'S FOOD!" she screamed excitedly as she started getting frying pans out and other utensils. Everyone strolled into the kitchen where there was an island table big enough to fit everyone. "What would everyone like?" she asked as she began whipping eggs.

"What've we got?" Harrison asked with a yawn.

"Eggs, bacon, bread, sausages, mushrooms and cereal."

"Two bacon sandwiches please." Jake and James piped up.

"Two each?" Karen gawked.

"Yep," the pair nodded.

"Anything else need cooking?" TK asked.

"Fried eggs please, I'll do the toast." Karen asked.

"I'll get the coffee." Kelly said. "Don't worry about me Rayne, I'm having cereal."

"Harrison?" TK asked.

"Full English breakfast, fried egg, if you can manage please."

"There won't be hash browns." TK smiled apologetically.

"I can do without." Harrison shrugged.

"KJ?" TK was met with silence. She turned around and glared childishly at the man. "Well?"

"I can manage my own thank you."

"Oh come on, I won't poison you. Everyone else has already given their orders, so what do you want?" she asked again as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Scrambled egg and two slices of bacon please. Karen I would like two slices of toast," he said eventually.

"Gee took you long enough." TK sighed. She made the bacon sandwiches first, then the full English breakfast and Karen's fried eggs. Then she made the scrambled eggs and bacon for Konstantin. Lastly she began making her own breakfast, a cheese and tomato omelette with French toast. "Thanks for the coffee Kelly," she smiled.

"Thanks for the breakfast," everyone else chorused.

"Who's up for pancakes tomorrow? It'll be the thick kind not the thin crepe like ones." she asked cheerfully as she ate a mouthful of syrup coated French toast.

"Like the ones in Japan?" James asked curiously.

"Yeah! Have you had them before?" TK smiled.

"Once in a restaurant." James nodded.

"Are they good?" Harrison asked.

"If done right it tastes amazing." TK sighed dreamily. "I am so having pancakes tomorrow."

"So are we," James, Jake and Karen chimed.

"I'll try it, I've never heard of it before." Kelly smiled tentatively.

"I'm up for it but don't poison me kid." Harrison smirked.

"You know, since you mention that, I just might do it purposely," she smirked back. "You're all quiet again," she grumbled as she flicked a kitchen towel ball at Konstantin. "Are you up for pancakes?"

"Yes please," he nodded.

"Kaz do you drive?" TK asked.

"Not yet," the older girl shook her head.

"Konstantin you're going to have to drive I'm afraid." TK smiled.

"What's this?" Kelly asked curiously.

"I'm showing him a book store I saw yesterday and I'm accompanying Karen shopping for today. I need to get a phone as well."

"I'm up for shopping." Kelly commented. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all," the other two girls shook their heads.

"What time shall we leave?" Kelly asked.

"Whenever you guys want, I only need to buy one thing." TK shrugged. "How long do you intend to spend in the book store?" she asked Konstantin.

"A few hours would be good." Konstantin said.

"Well these two probably want to spend hours at the shops too."

"How about we leave in about an hours time?" Kelly and Karen suggested.

"That'll give us plenty of time to finish eating." Kelly said.

"And no doubt plenty of time for you girls to get ready." Jake laughed earning a glare from the two mentioned girls.

"I'll get a start on flicking through the script." TK shrugged. At that everyone except Konstantin shared a worried glance. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." James shook his head.

"I cooked and since you boys didn't do anything, you guys are on clear up. I'll be in my room so just come get me when you two are done." TK smiled when she left the table and headed to her room after picking up the script left on the foyer table. She changed into a pair of three quarter length cargo pants and a baggy button shirt. Then she quickly hung up what had been bought yesterday with Adriana and placed the shoes on the shoe rack. Adriana had kept the dress that would be needed the next day because she wanted to make some adjustments.


	12. Chapter 11

11

She was nearly halfway through the script when Karen and Kelly knocked on the door. "The door's open," she hollered and jumped off the bed to put her pair of converse on. Karen and Kelly froze when they saw what the girl was wearing.

"Rayne, you're seriously wearing that?" Kelly asked in horror.

"I'm seriously wearing this." TK nodded. She took the slouch bag she bought yesterday with her and placed the script inside. "Let's go." TK knocked on Konstantin's door and he stepped out wearing a navy shirt and black slacks. "We're good to go when you are."

"I'm ready," he nodded and the four headed to the car. TK sat at the front with Konstantin while Karen and Kelly sat at the back chatting animatedly about how they were going to coerce TK into trying things.

"I can hear you guys you know?" TK arched her brows as she peered at the two girls over her shoulder.

"We know, but we don't care." Karen giggled.

"What we do care about, is making you try something on." Kelly grinned mischievously.

"Not going to happen." TK smirked.

"Oh it will." Kelly winked.

After the car was parked, TK showed Konstantin the book store she'd mentioned the night before and then the three girls headed to a phone shop. After a five minute deliberation, TK decided on a black sidekick with all sorts of graffiti design on it. She activated it immediately and sent her number to everyone after having got their numbers off of Kelly and Karen. In one of the shops, TK glimpsed at a top that caught her eye.

It was a one shoulder piece with a strap on the other side. The top was thin so that it could be worn even in the summer and it was charcoal coloured with a smoky effect and the word "Artsy" was pasted across the middle. She took a look at the price and decided it was cheap enough to buy. Whenever she bought clothes, the price almost always came first. Even if she liked something, if it wasn't cheap she wouldn't buy it unless she really needed it. She picked one off the rack which was two sizes too big for her so that the top ended mid thigh and the sleeves went past her fingers. She draped the top across her arm as she continued reading the script.

When her eyes fell on a pair of faded black ripped jeans TK stopped and checked the label for the price. "Mmm… So getting it," she murmured. "Joggers, I need new joggers."

"Rayne!" Karen and Kelly beckoned and gestured towards the changing rooms. Before she realised what was happening she was forced into a fairly large cubicle. She noticed the clothes hanging on the hook.

"Nuh-uh, no way. I said I wasn't trying anything."

"Oh come on Rayne, humour us. Just try those and then we'll leave you alone. Please." Karen pleaded.

"No."

"If you don't change then I'll change your clothes for you. Don't make me come in there." Kelly threatened. TK thought about it for a moment and decided it would be less embarrassing if she changed herself rather than have Kelly or Karen barging into the cubicle then stripping her. Grumbling she pulled her baggy shirt over her head and changed into the first top. It was a long loose white cami which hugged her chest and fell about mid thigh.

"What are you wearing at the moment Rayne?" Kelly asked.

"The white top." TK replied.

"Put the jeggings on." Karen instructed. TK obeyed. "Now come out." After pulling the tie dye blue jeggings on, TK stepped out and the two girls nodded approvingly. "Try the dress next." TK stuck her tongue out immaturely but changed nonetheless. It was a thin apple red summer dress with a daring exposure of cleavage in TK's sense since the V line dipped surprisingly low and the belt of the fabric at the under-bust emphasised her curves despite the flared skirt which ended mid thigh. The dress was slightly loose around her waist and flared at the hips. Looking down at her leggings she wondered whether the dress would accompany black leggings well. "Are you done?"

"Yeah but I don't want to come out." TK admitted shyly.

"Come on Rayne, it's just us girls." Kelly urged. After taking a deep breath, TK stepped out and placed a hand on her hip.

"Happy?" she pouted.

"That looks way better than I thought it would." Karen gaped. "Too bad Adriana's already got a dress for you for the chat show. This would be amazing for your debut dress."

"No way, it's way too skimpy." TK squealed.

"Rayne, compared to some of the things I've worn, that's highly modest." Kelly grinned. "Last two things Rayne."

"Okay." TK sighed in defeat. She changed into the jeans first. It was a faded blue colour and the denim wasn't flared but they didn't hug her legs like skinny jeans did either. She undid the side zip of the dress then stared at the last item. "You want me to wear a flipping corset?" she grumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"It's not quite a corset Rayne. Just think of it as any other top." Karen laughed.

"I can't pull it over my head so I can't think of it as an ordinary top." TK commented. She undid all the mini hooks and slipped into the black denim top. The top fit snugly around her waist but she couldn't quite do the hooks over her bust. "I don't want to step outside so you guys are going to have to come in," she stated. The other two understood what she meant when they stepped in and handed her the same top in another size.

"Thought you might have difficulties there." Karen giggled.

"Gee thanks." TK said dryly. "They should design it so that there was a strip of elastic at the back."

"You should send that idea to the designers." Kelly suggested. "Or get Adriana to do that. You do have a point there. And since we're commenting on your fashion, I can say this without sounding weird. You need to shop for lingerie."

"You said this was the last of it." TK glared at them. "You said."

"For today." Kelly smirked. "I didn't say _that_ shopping was going to happen today, we can do that some other time. Perhaps after the chat show."

"Is that necessary? I mean, I have enough bras already."

"Are they all plain white or black T-shirt bras?" Kelly asked. TK nodded. "Then it is necessary. And that ensemble suits you really well too, it's quite sassy."

"I would ask you to stay in that for the rest of the day but I get the feeling that you'll say no." Karen sighed.

"You guess right, now out so I can change back." TK grinned and gently shoved the pair out. She changed back into her own clothes and hung everything back on its hanger. "I'll put these back while you guys try stuff on."

"No way, we're getting that." Karen and Kelly glared.

"You're not paying for anything of mine." TK glared back.

"If you put that stuff back we'll just get it back from the racks and pay for it anyway. So just save us the hassle and hold on to it while we change." Kelly stated leaving no room for argument as she disappeared behind the curtain.

"Sorry but I'm on Kelly's side." Karen shook her head and disappeared behind another curtain. TK sighed and sat down to continue reading the script. "Rayne, what do you think?" Karen asked as she stepped out again. Looking up TK scrutinised the outfit for a moment.

"Try wearing that kind of top with a denim mini skirt. Not pleated." TK told her absentmindedly.

"Like this one?" Kelly asked holding one out from her pile.

"Similar but yours has too many studs. Karen needs a plain faded blue one. Her top has enough stuff on it for the whole outfit." TK shook her head.

"I think I saw one a moment ago." Karen pondered out loud and headed out to the shop again and came back with a plain denim mini skirt.

"Like that one." TK nodded.

"Rayne?" Kelly asked as she stepped out too just as Karen headed back in.

"Don't wear skinny jeans with that kind of tunic top, wear a normal pair of jeans, probably dark blue or black." TK said.

The pair continued to rotate getting TK's opinion and after around an hour the trio were done with that shop.

"Rayne have you ever considered becoming a fashion coordinator?" Karen asked.

"No way, I'd suck at the job." TK scoffed.

"You were amazing in that shop though." Kelly pointed out.

"I suck if I have nothing to work with. Because you were already changed, I can make slight alterations to the outfit like changing the shoes or top or accessory." TK explained. "My personal sense of fashion might be different, but I can tell what looks good together and what doesn't."

"Pretty handy." Karen smiled sweetly.

"I see beef jerky!" TK squealed and made a bee line to the stall. "You guys want any?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry yet." Karen shook her head.

"I'll have one." Kelly grinned. TK bought two and gave one to Kelly.

"So what next?"

"I know a great smoothie place." Karen suggested.

"Then let's go." TK beamed. They were half way down the street when TK suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked worriedly when she noticed the horrified expression on TK's face.

"How old did the scriptwriter anticipate the actress to play Rose to be?" TK whispered.

"I'm not sure. Normally lead roles are hardly ever acted by someone the same age as the character. Normally the actor or actress would be a couple of years older than the intended age of the character." Karen shook her head.

"Have either of your finished reading the script?" TK asked. The other two shook their heads. "Towards the end of the book there's a nude scene. It's been kept in the script. I can do all the other scenes of flirtation but nude scenes are a no go."

"So you can flirt. Care to give a demonstration?" Karen asked with her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I guess…" TK agreed after a moment. Before they reached the smoothie café TK unbuttoned the top and bottom of her shirt. She rolled the bottom of the shirt and tied it at her under-bust. Due to the lack of buttons at the top a seductive while modest amount of cleavage was exposed. She rolled her head and shoulders before falling into a relaxed pose. She stood straighter than usual. _Head up, chest out, butt slightly out and ruffle the hair while walking into the shop, _she thought with a sigh. _It would work better if I was wearing jeans but oh well, let's see if what I've currently got would work._

She strolled into the shop casually with a sensual lilt. As the three girls stepped into the shop several pairs of eyes were fixated the trio. As TK stopped at the counter, she tilted her body slightly to the side and placed a hand on her hip. She lifted her head and stared intently at the black board on the wall as she bit her bottom lip absentmindedly. "I think I'll have the summer fruits smoothie, what about you two?" she asked with a soft husky voice.

"Hm, I don't know…" Kelly trailed off and placed her arm on TK's shoulder in a friendly gesture going along with the game.

"The strawberry one sounds nice." Karen smiled sweetly. TK twirled her hair between her fingers.

"While you think I'll look at what there is to eat." TK commented and strolled over to the refrigerator. She especially leaned forward with a straight back and straight legs so that her round butt stuck up slightly while she looked at the sandwiches on the bottom shelf. Karen and Kelly noticed how the guy behind the counter had his eyes transfixed on TK, as did the customer behind them. TK then decided to step up the game and see if her next move would work. She settled her eyes on the chicken sandwich on the top shelf and tried to reach up to it exposing her smooth toned stomach and those behind her could see her hourglass figure.

"Allow me to help you," an amused voice whispered in her ear as a tall body brushed hers. Surprise flittered through her as she recognised the voice but she kept her expression impartial.

"Thank you," she smiled lightly.

"You're welcome," he replied before walking back to his table.

She headed back to the counter and held up the sandwich. "I'd like this as well please."

"Of course," the guy behind the counter smiled pleasantly and added it to their bill. TK rummaged around in her bag for her wallet when the young man behind them stepped forward and gave his order. He gave TK a wolfish smile.

"Please, allow me to pay for your orders ladies," he said.

"Oh I couldn't." TK shook her head letting her hair twirl around her face.

"It is only a few drinks and a snack sweetheart," he chuckled. "It'll be my pleasure."

"Well thank you." TK smiled slowly. "At least take this," she said and slipped a twenty into his breast pocket. The total amount for the three girl's order was less than that but TK felt bad for toying with the guy like that. The odd dollar here and there didn't matter to her. The trio took their drinks and TK pocketed her sandwich before walking out of the café.

"Hey wait a moment," the man asked as he hastily followed the three out of the café.

"You're Catherine Celestina aren't you? That actress," he asked as he stopped in front of the trio. "And you're Kelly Tristan right? But who's are you?" he asked TK.

"You're not press are you?" Kelly demanded warily.

"Is there some trouble?" a stern voice asked from behind them.

"I don't mean to cause trouble. I'm a representative from a modelling agency," he said calmly as he held out a card. "I wanted to see if these three girls wanted to do a photo shoot. We've been scouting teenage models for the latest line of clothing for Republic."

"Sorry but we're on a job right now so jobs that aren't set up by our current company aren't allowed right now." Karen shook her head and gave an apologetic smile.

"Such a shame, you three girls would've done well," he sighed. "Sorry for bothering you, goodbye."

"Sorry for the let down, good luck with you search." TK smiled kindly.

"Thank you," he said and left.

"Hey KJ, what're you doing here? I thought you would be at the book store." TK asked curiously.

"I was thirsty so I decided to head to the smoothie shop. I was quite surprised myself to see you three girls causing the scene back there. Rather unexpected to say the least." Konstantin smirked.

"We wanted to see what Rayne could do so we asked her to give us a demonstration. We had no idea it could turn into that." Karen grinned. "You were stunning back there."

"Thanks, I was not expecting a total stranger to step in and pay for us though." TK groaned. "Well at least I gave him a tip for his kindness."

"That's what you slipped into his pocket." Kelly nodded in realisation.

"What did you think it was?" TK asked incredulously.

"I have no idea, I wasn't really thinking to be honest." Kelly shrugged.

"Anyway, good timing I was going to look for you." TK smiled at Konstantin. "I need to make a visit to Mister Director; do you think he'll be at his office?"

"Maybe, I'll give him a call to check." Konstantin offered. Three minutes passed as TK waited patiently. "He's at his office for the rest of the day. I'll drive."

"Should we bring him lunch then?" TK smiled. "I'm sorry for cutting my participation in your shopping trip short but I think I should talk to him as soon as possible to let him know what I am comfortable with."

"Go for it, we can always take a cab back or get one of the guys to pick us up." Karen shrugged.

"Say hi to Carlisle for us." Kelly smiled.

"We will." TK nodded and gave the two girls a hug before following Konstantin to the car. "What's his number? I'll give him a call and ask him what he would like for lunch." Konstantin gave her his phone instead. "Take away Chinese… where do we find that?" TK asked as she ruffled her hair in frustration.

"We're in America, Chinese take aways are pretty much everywhere." Konstantin smirked. "I passed one earlier. Nice twist to your outfit."

"What?" TK asked in confusion and looked down. She hadn't buttoned her shirt back up. She felt heat rush to her face as she undid the knot and buttoned the shirt. "Thanks to that guy randomly chasing after us, I forgot…"

"I haven't seen that style for a while, shirts being tied like that I mean."

"I guess it went out of fashion. Styles keep on appearing then disappearing then reappearing, it's highly confusing to be honest." TK sighed.

"Did you end up having to try on clothes?" Konstantin asked curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately. They threatened to strip me and change me themselves if I didn't," she pouted. "I picked the lesser of the two evils."

"Do you like the things at least?"

"I don't really know. I don't hate it, but I don't think I can go as far as liking it yet. Except for the pair of jeans, I like those. The dress is nice but quite daring for me."

"A dress?"

"You'll see it sometime; no doubt those two will force me to wear it eventually." TK grumbled. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No."

"Then three portions it is." TK cheered. She gave the waiter Carlisle's order, her own and Konstantin gave his order too. "I'm paying, don't you dare say otherwise. You're driving us all over the place so I'm paying."

"If you insist." Konstantin chuckled.

"I do." TK pouted.

"Then at least let me carry it to the car, you've got a bag of your own already."

"Deal."

Carlisle's office was around half an hour's drive from where they were and the receptionist gave the pair a sweet smile and let them through after gaining Carlisle's permission.

"We've brought food and drinks!" TK declared as she entered Carlisle's office.

"Thank you Rayne." Carlisle smiled. "I heard from Adriana that yesterday's shopping was successful."

"You could say that, I'm still alive." TK grinned as she settled in a seat beside Konstantin's at the desk.

"So what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked her curiously. "Konstantin said that you had a query."

"Yeah, um… I've nearly finished the script already and I was just going to ask about the nude scene between Dimitri and Rose. I can't do that." TK stated.

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I object to. I don't recall there being anything else unless there's something at the very end. I haven't reached it yet."

"Rest assured that we wouldn't have subjected you to that." Carlisle smiled.

"I know, I was just wondering what the changes would be if they've been made already." TK smiled back.

"The lines will still be the same as well as the actions, except less clothes will fly off. What are you okay with?"

"Anything that's acceptable on a beach." TK told him.

"So down to a bra and underwear."

"Yeah, that way, it would still portray the blasphemy and how close the pair came to having sex without showing everything. It should work right? Sorry if it causes complications."

"It doesn't cause any complications except for Adriana who will have to pick something suitable for you to wear for that scene. I'm sure an extra set of lingerie wouldn't be too troublesome for her." Carlisle smiled and took a bite of rice.

"That's good to hear." TK sighed. "There's another thing I should probably let you know. Do you know that I can flirt?"

"Yes, Konstantin had informed me that you were adequate and convincing in that department."

"Really?" TK turned and gave Konstantin a surprised expression.

"The café remember, with those boys?"

"Oh right!" TK smacked her forehead. "Anyway, I can flirt, but I can't kiss. Well it's not that I can't -"

"You've never kissed before. That's what you mean." Carlisle filled in for her. "That is somewhat surprising, it seemed to me that nowadays everyone's had their first kiss by the time they've reached your age."

"And gone further too." TK scoffed. "But no, although I've had male contact, I've never had any romantic or sexual contact. That's going to cause a problem since there's a make-out scene towards the beginning right? I have no idea what to do."

"I don't mean to sound insensitive Rayne, but isn't that obvious? You need to gain some form of experience before we reach the filming of that scene." Carlisle said with a professional tone.

"That is true… but who? I mean, I don't want to put anyone in an awkward position. It's a strange task to request of the boys after all. Not to mention, James likes Kelly and Harrison likes Karen so that leaves Jake."

"I don't think that would be a problem for him. Boys can be rather detached when it comes to this sort of thing right?"

"I suppose."

"And I suggest you meet up with Erik to get comfortable around him before we shoot that scene."

"I take it Erik is the guy acting Jesse."

"Yes. And it would probably be a good idea to kiss Konstantin too before the shooting of that scene. I don't want your first time to be on set."

"Alright." TK nodded in understanding. She knew that if she felt too awkward on set then that would prolong the filming process and she didn't want to cause such an inconvenience. As odd as it would be, she was going to have to get used to kissing Konstantin and possibly even James since those were the two other people she'd have to kiss on set. With James it was going to be a one time thing on set. _If I get used to kissing then it shouldn't be that awkward and hopefully convincing enough on tape,_ she thought with a calculative mind letting all thought of embarrassment drop. _It's a job after all, it's not like I'm having sex on stage. It could be worse, much, much worse._


	13. Chapter 12

12

"Rayne was asked to do a modelling job today." Konstantin said.

"Really?" Carlisle asked and gave TK a shocked glance. "How?"

"She was giving Kelly and Karen a demonstration in a café."

"What kind of demonstration?" Carlisle asked.

"A demonstration that proved that I actually know that I'm a girl." TK winked. Carlisle gave her another stunned glance before laughing.

"What happened?"

"The representative paid for our food and drinks and then rushed out after us to try and get us to model for something…" TK trailed off trying to remember what she'd been offered earlier. "Oh well, whatever it was I would've rejected it anyway."

"Fear of photo shoots right?" Carlisle chuckled.

"You got that right." TK sighed as she finished her box of noodles in record time.

"I'll be posting the filming schedule soon. We'll be filming the opening scene here in LA before moving to Montana."

"Wait… they actually have a huge school in the mountains of Montana?" TK asked incredulously.

"No but they do have a castle which fits the description well enough for various scenes. The minor alterations can be done digitally." Carlisle explained.

"Cool… Wow staying up in some mountains, that's going to be awesome." TK marvelled. "Hm… opening scene meaning letting Karen bite me and me having to look like a junkie… That should be no problem."

For the next few hours TK remained in Carlisle's office with Konstantin as the two men gave her tips on how to answer questions in an interview.

"Is there an internet connection back at the house?" she asked Konstantin as he drove them back to the house.

"I'm not sure, I think I recall Carlisle mentioning about it. Why?"

"It makes the calls home cheaper that's all, if there's an internet connection then I can use Skype to contact people back in England without have to pay." TK explained. "Oh crud I know what I forgot this morning!"

"What?"

"Sort out dinner, who's cooking and all that. I'm getting hungry again just thinking about food."

"I'm sure the others would manage something." Konstantin commented.

"I hope so, I'm hungry again…" TK pouted as she flicked through the final pages of the script. "It'll be awesome if this film becomes a success. I'd love it if Frostbite and Shadow Kiss became films too, it'll be awesome with the more intense fight scenes and stuff. It gets sadder though… Anyway, enough about the series for now, there'll be plenty of time for that later. What sort of books do you like to read?" TK asked curiously.

"Generally crime fiction or historical fiction. Do you only read things similar to Vampire Academy?"

"Nope, I read crime fiction as well, and some historical romance, and some which play on the story of dead people's lives, like books about Henry VIII and that sort of thing." TK shook her head with a smirk. "Bet you didn't expect that."

"I was expecting you to say karate books and comics actually."

"Well there are those too." TK grinned. "I'm also in love with Japanese manga comics, they're amazing… Fairy Tail is one of my favourites."

"What's that about?"

"A bunch of lunatic mages, there's a fire breather, an ice specialist, a weapon specialist and a girl who uses keys to summons celestial spirits to fight. It's pretty hilarious."

"Are you going to be okay approaching Jake about your kissing issue?" Konstantin asked cautiously. There was silence between the two of them for a moment before TK spoke.

"I'll give it a couple of days, I'm definitely waiting until after the chat show. I mean, as much as I like Jake, it's just too weird. It's weird to be asking a friend to teach me how to kiss. Not to mention I'm going to have to experiment with you once or twice off set too since there's one kiss scene between us. And then there's the one with Erik. That's two guys I have to kiss on set and Jake will be my teacher. How weird does that sound? I'm not quite sure how to approach him about it without offending him. But I'll manage somehow." TK shrugged. "Man when I first read the books I never would've expected that falling in love with the series would change my life quite so much…"

"Do you regret it?" Konstantin asked.

"Never, it's exciting but there's definitely a lot of work involved. For one thing I'll have to get used to seeing you shirtless too for that heated scene towards the end."

"That shouldn't be too hard considering I'll be swimming several times more before we move to the next location." Konstantin chuckled.

"This is such an awkward conversation, but how the heck are we so calm about it?" TK ruffled her hair in frustration. "It should be awkward but it's not! What the heck is wrong with us?"

"It is work related, that's why." Konstantin explained simply.

"I guess you're right." TK sighed. "I wonder what Erik's like."

"I've only had a brief conversation with him, he seems like an alright guy."

"An alright guy? Interesting word choice. Basically he's boring."

"I wouldn't put it quite like that." Konstantin grimaced.

"But that is what you meant right?" Konstantin didn't say anything. He didn't have to, because she was right. When the pair got back, the first thing TK noticed was the scent of food. She thoughtlessly dropped her bags in the middle of the hall and rushed into the kitchen. "I smell food!" she squealed as she burst into the room causing Karen and Harrison to stare at her. She closed her eyes for a moment and sniffed the air. "It's spaghetti Bolognese!" she declared in glee. "Score!"

"How was the chat with Carlisle?" Karen asked sweetly. "And welcome back Rayne."

"It was alright, it's settled now. No more nudity at the end," she grinned as she perched on the island.

"Rayne, please refrain from randomly leaving things in the middle of a corridor." Konstantin commented as he walked in. "I've put the bags beside the stairs."

"Thank you, and when I smelled the food I just had to come in," she whined. "I'll remember not to randomly drop stuff next time."

"You really are a food monster." Harrison laughed.

TK simply stuck her tongue out immaturely and slipped off her seat. "How long is that going to take?"

"Around three minutes." Harrison stated looking at the timer.

"I'll quickly run my stuff upstairs and then come back down to help pass plates around." TK grinned and dashed up to her room with the shopping bags. She simply left the bags on the sofa in the walk in wardrobe before sliding down the banister of the stairs.

"Do you hate stairs or something?" Jake laughed as he watched the girl jump off at the last moment and land softly on her feet.

"No, but sliding is more fun." TK grinned. "So how's your day been?"

"Alright. I've been finishing off the script and swimming with the others. I don't have much of a role in this film."

"It'll grow, quite a lot." TK told him.

"You seem to have a rather heated scene towards the end," he teased.

"That's been taken care of." TK rolled her eyes. "Less clothes are flying off."

"So nothing that I haven't already seen?" he teased. TK blushed as she remembered his reaction to her appearance in her bikini yesterday and smacked his arm.

"Did you have to remember that?"

"It would be a sin for me to forget," he laughed.

"It's a sin to remember!"

"Not in my religion it's not," he shook his finger at her. "So how was your day of shopping with the girls?"

"I got blackmailed." TK sniffed comically.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Karen laughed.

"You threatened to strip me." TK retorted. "How is that not considered bad?"

"You threatened to strip her? Wow that must've been embarrassing for you Ray." James chuckled.

"See, someone understands my pain." TK said as she helped pass out the plates of food. "Oh yeah, Adriana mentioned that the pair of you have fashion co-ordinators of your own since you're both established actresses."

"Yep," the two girls nodded.

"They even helped find a nice dress for tomorrow. Apparently Adriana's got it now and she's going to bring it tomorrow. We have to be there slightly early in case the dresses need final adjustments or something." Kelly shrugged.

"We have to go in early? How early are we talking here?" TK asked worriedly.

"Early doesn't necessarily mean morning Rayne." Karen giggled.

"We have to be there for eleven." Kelly smiled. "The guys can be there around mid day she said. She's got outfits ready for you all."

"Alright, no need to rummage through the draws for something appropriate tomorrow then." Jake cheered.

"So what are you girls wearing tomorrow?" James asked curiously.

"That's a secret." Karen and Kelly winked.

"I would tell, but I can't really remember much about it other than the fact that I'm wearing a dress with a pair of boots from Zach's shop." TK shrugged.

"Wow, somehow I cannot imagine you in a dress." Harrison said closing his eyes for a moment to try and imagine it. "Nope, cannot see it."

"You just wait and see Harrison. This girl is a man-eater alright." Kelly smirked.

"Kelly!" TK squealed. "Really, don't you think that's a bit of a stretch?"

"Not at all." Kelly shook her head. "If you wore that red dress from today they'd understand."

"I am not wearing something like that for a long time." TK scoffed. "Seriously, no way. I still can't believe you guys bought it."

"You're welcome." Karen smiled ignoring her complaint. "And hey, that dress would be pretty good for a red carpet."

"Red carpet?" TK asked.

"When we attend a premiere or something and we walk down a red carpet." James explained.

"We'll be attending red carpets?"

"Well of course. We'll get invites once we're known from chat shows and stuff." Kelly explained.

"Invites… chat shows… red carpets…" TK repeated as her mind swirled with the over load of information about the life of an actress. "My head hurts just thinking about it…"

"It'll be nothing compared to when you become a big star." Harrison grinned.

"That is so true." Jake agreed. "Have any of you guys been chased by paparazzi people? Or the press."

"I was chased by the press a while back when I acted as an abused and sexually harassed child… the press stalked me trying to find some dirt about me having a relationship with a co-actor." Karen nodded and shuddered at the memory.

"That can't have been fun." TK grimaced. "I bloody hope I don't get stalked after the release of the movie. I'd probably get jailed for assault."

"You wouldn't really hit them would you?" Harrison stared at her incredulously.

"I don't like the idea of being stalked." TK said defensively.

"You'll hopefully learn enough self control by then." Konstantin sighed contributing to the conversation for the first time.

"Hopefully. But who's going to help me out with that?" she groaned.

"Yourself." Konstantin stated. "Just don't think about hitting someone as your first instinct."

"That's the way my mind sometimes works though. If I think I'm in danger I'll hit and disable first before asking the questions."

"Well then get rid of that habit."

"That's easier said than done dude."

"No one can teach you self control, only you can teach yourself that."

"Easy for you to say mister zen master."

"I am hardly a zen master."

"Well you sure as hell sound like one," she pouted.

"Just because I have more experience does not necessarily make me a zen master."

"I know that. My Gran has more experience than the pair of us put together and she's not a zen master. She's a wise elder." TK declared proudly.

"What's your family like Rayne?" Karen asked curiously.

"It's just my Gran and I really, my dad's out most of the time and mum's working in a different part of the country." TK shrugged answering the question as vaguely as she could. Jake glanced up at her and stopped eating for a moment. He was sure that he heard bitterness in her voice when she spoke. The venom in her tone was well concealed but he caught it nonetheless. He'd been told that he could be observant at times without meaning to be. He also noticed how her eyes were transfixed to her plate as though it was the most interesting thing on the planet. Though considering how much she seemed to love food, it probably was.

He wasn't the only one who noticed though. Although he didn't acknowledge the fact that he noticed, Konstantin internally frowned when he sensed the venom in her voice. It was odd to hear from such a bubbly person. He wondered whether he would ever discover the reason behind her bitter tones when she spoke about her father. The second time they met she'd spoken with a distasteful tone about her father too. She'd mentioned about her father caring about the wrong type of things. He began to wonder what sort of things that could've been. Somehow it was hard to associate such a girl with a complicated family. But he'd certainly learned over the years that you couldn't judge a book from its cover. He'd made that fatal mistake once in his early teenage years and got burned because of it. Since then he'd always been more careful when associating with others. Since then he'd found it harder to trust people.

"Who's looking forward to the chat show tomorrow?" Jake asked energetically, swiftly changing the topic before there was a chance for an awkward silence.

"I'm not really sure how it will go. I've never been on that woman's show before so I don't know what she's like." Harrison shrugged.

"I've been on her chat show once; I think it was three years ago or so. She's quite nice and she doesn't ask cringe questions so it should be fine for a first." Karen smiled reassuringly.

"That's good. I don't know what I'd do if an awkward question came up." TK shuddered.

"Knowing you, you'd probably deal." Kelly laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" TK protested.

"It just means that you seem the type to eliminate awkward situations quite well with something random and unexpected." Jake teased.

"So do you." TK retorted. "You seem good at dissolving awkward situations. You probably make just as many random comments as I do."

"That is so not true," he protested.

Konstantin glanced up to watch the banter between TK and Jake. He secretly admired the younger man's ability to dissolve the situation so smoothly before things had a chance to worsen. Her bitter tone was instantly gone and replaced with her usual seemingly carefree one. No one else seemed to have noticed that anything had gone awry at the mention of her father and he was glad for TK. He knew that she was not comfortable with the topic and that talking about it would mean pain for her.

That night everyone settled in the lounge to watch a movie after having debated over which one to watch for the past half and hour. Eventually TK won and chose Underworld.

"Rayne… Rayne!" Karen and Kelly shouted at the same time causing the girl to jolt and fall out of bed since she was sleeping on the edge.

"Seriously Rayne, you have such a massive bed so why are you sleeping on the edge?" Karen laughed as she watched TK ruffle her hair and yawn.

"I don't know, it's weird having such a huge bed though…" TK complained as she pulled herself up using the bed as leverage. "What time is it?"

"Around nine." Kelly grinned.

"Nine? That's way too early…" she groaned and yawned again.

"You're the one who said you were going to make pancakes for everyone. And we have to leave the house in and hour and a half's time."

"That soon?" TK gaped. "I'll be right down to cook. I just need to get changed."

"Let us pick!" Kelly and Karen piped up instantly.

"No, I have to wear a dress later so I'm picking." TK stopped the pair from entering her wardrobe and picked out a simple thin over sized jumper and three quarter length trousers. She slipped into her trainers and grabbed her rucksack before stepping out of the wardrobe. The other two laughed as she slid down the banister of the stairs again. She tied her hair messily into a bun before rolling her sleeves up and beginning to mix ingredients. "Can you guys call the others?" she asked as she peered over her shoulder.

"Sure thing." Karen nodded and headed to the corridor while Kelly went out onto the terrace. The two girls hollered for them and a moment later footsteps could be heard as the others entered the kitchen from various parts of the house. Karen handled the handing out of plates while Kelly took charge of the cutlery.

"You know, I could so get used to this." Harrison laughed as he sat down.

"Get used to what?" TK asked curiously.

"This type of life," he gestured.

"I think I'm going to have to agree. It's similar to a college life isn't it?" James commented.

"Thanks again for the food Ray." Jake grinned as TK passed pancakes around.

"No probs," she beamed cheerfully. "You guys are on clear up though."

"Fair enough." Harrison nodded.

Afterwards when it was time to leave Kelly drove while the boys remained at the house for another hour. "Why do girls have to go through more fuss? Can't I just go on stage as I am?" TK grumbled.

"No!" Kelly and Karen shouted in shock.

"This chat show is pretty much all about first impressions. Let's pretend for a moment that you're not the one going on stage. Let's pretend that you're one of the fans watching the chat show. Wouldn't you be disappointed if the lead heroic actress is wearing what you're wearing now?" Karen pointed out.

"Okay you may have a point there…" TK said contemplatively.

"Ah! You guys are here." Adriana smiled as she met the trio at reception. "Your dresses were delivered yesterday to me," she said to Kelly and Karen.

"Brilliant," the pair smiled.

"Let's get you girls changed first before doing anything else." Adriana suggested and led the three of them to the changing room the girls were given.

"Adriana… is it just me or is the dress a lot shorter?" TK squealed.

"It's not that much shorter, just two inches." Adriana rolled her eyes. "It looks better this way. Now sit."

After a couple of hours TK's image was transformed. She looked similar, but more feminine and TK couldn't help but gawk at her reflection. For a split second she couldn't recognise herself.

"Vivian are you like… a magician or something?" TK laughed nervously as she turned to face her make-up artist.

"No, I'm just good at my job." Vivian smiled widely as she turned TK's face this way and that to inspect her face. "You're done now. I haven't even done that much compared to some of the other things I've done."

"This is a lot compared to the nothing that I do." TK grinned.

"That is true." Vivian agreed.


	14. Chapter 13

13

TK tugged at the dress for the umpteenth time with the past five minutes and she jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Konstantin giving her a glance of understanding. She vaguely took note of the loose and slightly opened navy shirt and black slacks through her panic. "It'll be fine, with your talent of talking I reckon you'll get through it perfectly."

"What if I make some major mistake? I mean, seriously, this is live. One mistake and my life could be over." TK squealed.

"The trick is to treat it like an everyday conversation. Don't think about who might be watching it and it'll be fine."

"That's easier said than done dude," she groaned. "And really, was all the make-overs necessary? I feel like some doll."

"You look fine, Vivian made sure to keep you looking natural. Just be glad you haven't been requested for fancy photo shoots yet."

"Wait… yet? What's with the yet?" TK demanded staring at him frantically. "I'm not going to have to do photo shoots am I? Please say I won't."

"It is likely that if the film becomes a success, there will be merchandise and posters and magazine articles. Remember Twilight?" Konstantin pointed.

"Oh I remember. Ha! You're going to have to have pictures without your top on! Girls are going to be requesting a lot of those from the male actors. They always do." TK smirked.

"Well then, if I should have to suffer something like that, then I think it is only fair that you have to attend photo shoots too. Don't you?"

"No but I'm not going to argue because I know you'll win that debate." TK scoffed.

"Rayne you look stunning! Not that you don't look amazing normally." Karen beamed as the older girl bounded up to her. Her luscious blonde hair flowed behind her as she walked. Even though the three girls had been changing in the same room, TK hadn't paid attention to anything since her mind resembled a tornado. TK couldn't help but think that Karen looked like a runway model with the ease she walked whilst wearing her floral dress. TK's dress was all black with silver flower embroidery as the pattern. The neckline was modest but lower than anything TK had ever worn before apart from tank tops. The skirt was slightly fitted but it didn't restrict her movement too much. Though she did have to make a conscious effort to make sure she didn't do anything rash that would flash her panties or something. It was after all shorter than she'd originally thought since Adriana had made adjustments to it. She was wearing the boots from Zach's shop and Adriana had had to help her with the straps. Her hair was the one thing that seemed to have undergone a drastic change. Instead of her usual straight hair, it was now wavy with a few curls here and there. She'd never thought that she would suit curly hair but she was surprised that she quite liked it. It seemed to give a certain edge to her style.

"Thanks Kaz, you look amazing and radiant as usual. Man Quinny's really going to be drooling today." TK teased.

"Rayne!" Konstantin reprimanded.

"What? I'm merely stating facts." TK defended.

"Hey guy's we're about to go on and whoa." Harrison dead panned when he saw Karen. He couldn't help but gawk along with James and Jake.

"See like I said, drooling." TK smirked.

"Rayne?" Harrison was startled to recognise the voice of the stunning brunette beside Karen.

"The one and only," she nodded.

"You look stunning kid." Jake complimented.

"Thanks, I'm still trying to get used to it," she grunted as she tugged at the skirt again which only fell mid thigh. "Really, I don't get why girls wear these things? It's totally impractical and Karen how the hell do I stop the skirt from riding up?" she groaned in frustration turning to the other girl for help.

"Rayne you really don't wear feminine clothing much do you?" Kelly giggled as she walked towards them with a spray. Kelly was wearing a stunning red dress that highlighted all her curves and again the boys stared. "Adriana thought that you'd be complaining. Stand still and hold your breath for a moment." Kelly sprayed the skirt a little especially the hem. "That should do the trick for now."

"Thank you Kelly you're a life saver." TK beamed in glee. "And I try to stay away from this sort of clothing pretty much at all costs."

"Figures." Kelly sighed. "But you look amazing; sometimes going for a feminine look won't hurt."

"Yeah it does, that means I can't kick people's asses without flashing." TK pointed out.

"Most girls don't think about kicking people's asses as you so kindly put it." Karen reminded.

"That is so true." James laughed. "Rayne is definitely one of a kind."

"And now I present the cast that has been decided for the new teen sensation Vampire Academy!" the presenter Alexis Jordan called.

"That's our cue." Kelly grinned and stepped out with James and Harrison beside her.

"Do we really have to go?" TK squeaked feeling the nerves take over her again.

"Yes we do." Karen smiled and linked her arm through TK's to practically drag her out onto the stage. The applause was almost deafening as TK walked out from back stage and she had to adjust to the sudden bright lights too. She somehow managed to muster a smile and walked without tripping towards the sofas. She was sat between Jake and Karen on one sofa while the other three were seated at the other with Kelly in the middle. To her amusement Konstantin had a chair all to himself beside Jake.

"So uh, who would be the main character of this new work by Carlisle Blake?" Alexis asked directing the question at the cast members.

"That would be 'Rose Hathaway'." Karen gave a practiced smile.

"And who is she played by?"

"That would be me." TK stated as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Could you possibly describe your character to us?" Alexis urged.

TK took a deep breath and Jake gave her an encouraging squeeze on her hand. "Well Rose's character is sort of complicated but in simple terms, she's the Queen Bee of the school. She's the girl that almost all the guys want at the Academy since she has a curvy figure that appeals to the male population. She's got spunk, a temper and a foul mouth too to top it all off. Personally, Rose is one of my favourite protagonists of all time."

"Really? So I take it you've read the book."

"Pfft, I seem to be the only one in the cast apparently." TK laughed beginning to feel her nerves settle.

"Is that so?" Alexis commented.

"Yeah, most of us didn't even realise it was a book until we were told we'd gotten the part." Harrison confirmed. Soon things developed into a conversation and everyone contributed. TK no longer felt nervous or awkward and she relaxed.

"So, since you're the only one who's fully read the book." Alexis directed at TK to be cut off by Harrison.

"About a hundred times too." Harrison teased.

"Oh shush it." TK fired back in good humour.

"Do you have anything to say to the audience?"

"Well… hm… I suppose there are a few things to say. For those who've read the series I reckon you'll love the cast we've got. From my personal point of view, I honestly cannot think of a better cast than this. Well except myself since I'm completely new to this kind of thing but really, all the other actors are practically perfect. When I first saw them, I pretty much immediately saw them as who they would be as characters from Vampire Academy. Of course there are going to be differences compared to how different readers have imagined the characters but that's guaranteed. Everyone has different imaginations after all." TK then turned to Konstantin. "Sorry but I'm going to have to pick on you for a moment," she grinned cheekily. "Alexis, how would you describe him?"

"Honestly?" she smiled flirtatiously.

"Yeah." TK nodded.

"Damn hot. He seems to me like he has that whole closed off character going on. I don't know about you but from what I've read about the book, if I'd had him for a teacher, I definitely would've fallen in love with him." Alexis teased.

"See, it's not just me then. He totally has the whole guardian character going on. And deemed as a god by a majority." TK smirked. "Then there's Kaz. What'd you think of her Alexis?"

"Sweet, loving, sociable and looks like a runway model." Alexis complimented.

"See, two of the main characters. Let's not forget Quinn."

"Ah now if he wasn't so young I'd definitely bagsie him." Alexis pretended to swoon.

"Well I've been told that I can have that affect on the girls." Harrison laughed.

"Well that's not narcissistic at all." TK grunted causing the audience to laugh at her banter. "So as proven, it's not just me who seems to be able to see these characteristics from the actors. I just have to say, for those who haven't read the book and is planning to watch the movie, I'd highly suggest you read the book. Although films, when done right can portray the majority of the book, it can never have scenes from the whole book unless the film is like five hours long. I'd say that writing a script adapted from a book is possibly one of the hardest jobs ever and it's definitely important. It takes a lot of judgement and consultation to decide what parts of the book could be scrapped without disrupting the story. So really, I'd say definitely read the book first, have a feel for the story and have an image of how you imagine the characters to be. It doesn't hurt to read once in a while either no matter what some people might say," she joked which gained another bout of laughter from the audience.

"Okay, now here's a question from an anonymous sender: Is it true that you are the daughter of another famous and talented director called Alexandra Yvanov?" Alexis asked with a frown. She definitely had not read that question yet. Someone must've slipped it in at the last moment. Looking up she saw the rest of the cast stare at the young new actress in shock. TK seemed to have frozen too. Then a smile slowly appeared on her confused face. It was an odd type of smile. It was calculating, mischievous and incredulous at the same time.

"Let me guess, someone managed to find that out and thought that my mum being a well established director gave me an unfair advantage in gaining the role right?" TK crossed her arms as she leaned back in her seat.

"So it's true?"

"Does it matter? Anyone who knows my mum would know that she condemns anyone for cheating or not playing by the rules. Just last month she kicked an actor off the set when she gained enough proof that he'd sabotaged the auditions so that it was an almost guarantee that he would gain the part. She was furious. Not to mention, it might not have been released to the general public but this project was decided around half a year ago and the cast list had been finalised with the exception of one character three months ago. Don't you think that if my mum had played a role in giving me an unfair advantage, Director Blake would've found me earlier than that? It's not that lie that I was found by complete chance. In fact, no one except possibly Director Blake even knew about whom my mum was until now hence the gob smacked expressions they're currently wearing." TK reasoned with a calm level tone. "So if the press wants to make this gossip and twist the truth then that's fine by me because I know, and the cast knows the truth and that's all I care about." TK shrugged with finality.

There was a stunned silence for a moment before Alexis coughed. "Well, that was certainly a bold challenge for the editors of magazines. It's time for us to finish off. Thank you for giving us so much of your time and I wish you all luck with the filming."

The cast each gave Alexis a smile and farewell as they left for backstage. "You're Alexandra Yvanov's daughter?" they all demanded except for Konstantin who kept a calm expression but even he was reeling with the information. He'd only seen the well established director once so he didn't remember what she looked like clearly enough to make a comparison but now that he actually thought about it, he could see some resemblance.

"Yeah, I'm busted aren't I?" TK rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "This really is going to cause gossip isn't it? Man I was trying so hard to lay low too. Do you think Mister Director knew?"

"Honestly, if he did then that's news to all of us. That was definitely a shocker." Harrison marvelled. "Can you get me an autograph? I've followed all of your mum's works and they are shocking."

"Wow, got a crush on my mum's work?" TK teased. "Sure, I'll introduce you all to her if and when I see her again. Honestly, I haven't seen her since last Christmas. Knowing my mum she probably watched that and no doubt she'd be making calls trying to find out who sent that question. We've kept it pretty quiet. I mean, the general public didn't even know she had a daughter until today. She has a niece that she brags about which in reality is actually me but no one knew that. Personally, I'm quite curious as well."

"Aren't we all?" James scoffed.

"Were you ever going to say?" Kelly asked.

"Does it make any difference?" TK arched her brows.

"No, it doesn't." Karen declared with decisiveness. "It doesn't matter who your parents are whatsoever. You're just you and nothing changes that."

"Thanks Kaz." TK smiled appreciatively. "Oi dude you've been pretty quiet," she nudged Konstantin. He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her.

"You handled that pretty well for your first talk show and all. That last question was definitely unexpected but I suppose, the sooner it's out in the open, the better. It would've been worth more gossip if that truth came out after the film became a success. Gossip is always worth more when it comes to popular celebrities."

"Ain't that the truth?" TK laughed in relief. She'd almost thought that Konstantin was going to chastise her about the way she handled the situation.

"You better be prepared though because there is definitely going to be articles centered around you discussing this shocking news. Alexandra Yvanov is a well liked Director and the sudden news of her having a daughter is going to have the paparazzi raining down on you." Konstantin warned.

"Oh shit," she cursed. "Did not think about that at all… Oh man things just got even more out of hand than I anticipated."

"Well we'll be helping you out. Considering we'll be around each other most of the time anyway it shouldn't be too hard." Karen pointed out. "Since we're going to be around you anyway, we'll help you avoid the paparazzi and the horrible inquisitions."

"Cheers guys. Seriously, if I got stalked by the paparazzi, I think I might get thrown into prison for assault. Getting stalked by sneaky cameramen or women who try to take sneak pictures of me to try and deface me is so not cool. I mean, look at what happened to Brittany, I definitely do not want that happening to me." TK scoffed.

"It won't happen. Carlisle won't allow it." Harrison shook his head. "Another great thing about that director, he works wonders against the paparazzi."

"That's great to hear." TK sighed. "So uh… what do we have to do now?"

"Nothing, we've got chill time." Karen cheered and she shared a smile with Kelly. It didn't take much for TK to work out the reason behind the smile. They were currently in the city, and the pair of them seemed to love dragging her around shopping.

"Oh no, nuh-uh I say no." TK refused immediately shaking her head in fear.

"What? We haven't said anything." Kelly smirked at her.

"Oh but your expression says it all. Really, no." TK backed away from the other two girls.

"But please Rayne. It'll be so much fun I promise and Adriana said that you needed a new wardrobe anyway." Karen urged.

"No way in hell. I just got forced to wear a dress and have my hair styled, that's as extreme as I'm going to get today when it comes to fashion." TK stated.

"Aw come on Ray, surely it can't be that bad." Jake chuckled.

"Really? Have you ever been dragged around shopping and have to try on girls clothes for hours on end?" TK glared playfully.

"Well no." Jake admitted.

"Exactly, you can't understand my pain." TK feigned a shudder. Suddenly her phone rang and she blinked in confusion. She had no idea who could possibly be calling her, she'd only gotten the phone yesterday having arrived in LA the day before that. Who could've gotten her number? "Hello?"

"TAMI!" her mum yelled and TK had to hold the phone a little away from her ear so that she didn't go deaf.

"Hey Mum," she laughed nervously as she eyed her fellow cast members. They were all staring at her in shock.

"She's talking to THE Alexandra Yvanov right now?" Harrison whispered in awe. TK gave him a hard nudge in the ribs and he flinched.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen to you on your first real time on TV sweetheart," her mum apologised.

"Oh don't worry about it, it wasn't too bad."

"Yeah but now I'm sure the paparazzi are going to be stalking you now and beware of gossip magazines, those are the worst! They make people so judgemental about other people and -"

"Mum you're starting another one of your rants again." TK laughed. Konstantin realised that they should probably give her some privacy so he gestured at the others to follow him to the lounge room the cast had been given to relax and wait. TK on the other hand headed to the changing room the girls had been given and took a make-up wipe from the packet on the table and began to clear her face. She noticed that neither Vivian nor Adriana was there and she revelled in the fresh feeling taking off make-up gave her.

"Sorry, but you handled that so well sweetheart! The way you handled it was so smooth and slick and totally sassy! I was almost expecting you to stand up in rage and demand who sent the anonymous note." Alexandra laughed lyrically.

"I was tempted but then I thought better of it." TK shrugged. "So what did you mean when you said my 'first real time on TV'?"

"Uh…"

"Mum." TK warned.

"Do you remember when you were young and I would use you as a model and dress you up in lots of different clothes?"

"Yeah and you used to take pictures too. You used to blackmail me with books, how could I refuse?"

"Well, you've appeared in some adverts before and some magazines too," her mum admitted.

"YOU WHAT?" TK screeched. "Mum!"

"It was too tempting to resist. I couldn't help but want to show you off to the world sweetheart."

"Seriously, do you know how embarrassing that is?" TK groaned. "That better not leak out to the press."

"It won't. It shouldn't do. You were known as the mysterious model that no one knew about."

"Well thank god for that little relief." TK scoffed sarcastically. "So what did you think of my first interview? Did I do alright?"

"You did great honey, far better than I could ever imagine. The way you handled yourself was amazing and when you defended yourself I couldn't stop but laugh. It was so like you to challenge people like that. When you get fired up, nothing stops you."

"Oh and I wonder who I get that from?" TK teased. She frowned when she heard commotion outside. "Hey Mum hang on a sec I think something's up."

"Okay, be careful."

"Always am." TK grinned as she set her phone down. She was just about to open the door when it suddenly flung open sending her scuttling back to avoid being mowed down by the stranger.


	15. Chapter 14

14

"Hey sir you're not allowed in there!" a guard shouted and lunged for the door. However, before he could get through the stranger slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Uh… can I help you?" TK asked crossing her arms.

"You're Rayne Night right?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah, who're you?" She blinked when he suddenly got out a camera and took a picture. He didn't just take one. He took far too many for her liking while she was still dazed and he was taking pictures of the room too. "Oi mister, who are you?" she demanded grabbing his arm to prevent him from taking anymore pictures.

"That doesn't matter kid. So you're Alexandra Yvanov's daughter. Impressive," he sniggered. TK didn't like his tone at all. She suddenly realised what he was.

"You're from a press aren't you?" she gasped.

"Got that right," he smirked. "Be a good little girl and give us a few poses would you?"

"No." TK refused. "Get out of the room right now before I lose my nerve and kick you out!"

"How can a little girl like you throw a grown man like me out of the room?" he scoffed ignoring her. He stepped further into the room planning on rummaging around the room for useful information but TK blocked his way.

"Seriously, I mean it. Get out." TK fought the urge to growl.

"You're just a pip squeak kid, you wouldn't be able to do anything to me," the reporter rolled his eyes taking a bruising grip on her wrist. "You're quite a pretty little thing aren't you? Let's see how long you can last in this business little kid. But if you give me what I want then I might be nice and write nice things about you to boost your popularity."

"I don't need the likes of you to boost my popularity," she hissed.

"You think you'll be able to do it on your own? In your dreams kid. If you won't cooperate then I'll just have to take it by force," he sneered and tugged her closer to him as he leaned his head down giving her a leering gaze.

"Get off of me!" she growled, just as the door broke open Konstantin fell through having pounded against it a few times with his shoulder.

He'd been worried when he saw the suspicious figure loitering in the hall looking for something. Then his concern only increased when he watched the other man stroll towards the changing rooms. He'd decided to head to the changing rooms in case something happened a few moments later to find the guard pounding against the door.

"What happened?" he asked the guard.

"A stranger just went into her room," the guard informed him. His eyes narrowed and without hesitation he threw himself at the door. He did not like what he was hearing from the other side of the door.

"If I won't cooperate then I'll just have to take it by force," he heard the man say. Konstantin threw his shoulder harder into the door and it gave way from the force of his slam. He fell through only to see TK handling herself just fine like that time at the café when he found her finishing the fight by herself. He watched with masked admiration as TK easily threw the man over her shoulder. She proceeded to grip his arm twisting it back and she pressed one knee to his back forcing his body down. His face was shoved into the carpet and TK was leaning down in anger. She turned her head when she heard the door break and saw a panting guard who rushed in straight away and Konstantin stared at her with an expressionless face. TK reluctantly released the reporter and let the guard take him.

"You should make security tighter, that shouldn't have happened." Konstantin said to the guard stiffly.

"KJ, it's alright, I'm just glad it was me in the room instead of Kaz or Kelly." TK tried to calm him but the fuming expression he sent her had her keeping her mouth shout.

The guard apologised sincerely but seemed to falter somewhat under Konstantin's hard gaze. He towed the reporter out of the room and it was just Konstantin and TK left. "So uh… weren't you in the lounge room with the others?" she asked nervously. She wasn't sure how to approach him when he seemed to be seething under that mask of his. He didn't say anything and a moment later TK felt her temper flare again. "Seriously dude, snap out of whatever grouch you're in. why weren't you in the lounge with the others?"

Konstantin took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn't want to think what could've happened a moment ago. TK had been locked inside a room with a reporter. Things could've gotten nasty but luckily there was no serious harm done. He knew that some reporters used rough means to get the information they wanted. He made sure to sue that reporter later. Looking at TK again he noticed how she seemed to look completely unaffected. "You're rather oblivious aren't you?" he asked out loud by accident. He had no doubt from the gleam in her eyes about what could've just happened to her. She could've been subjected to sexual harassment a moment ago and yet she didn't seem to be shaken at all. "Did he touch you?"

"Hardly, he tried to grab me I guess but I decked him." TK shrugged. "So answer my question."

"I was walking around," he lied expecting her to believe it.

"That's bullshit and we both know it," she scoffed. He gave her a stunned look for a moment before chuckling. "Okay now what?"

"Nothing, I'd seen the man walking around earlier and when he didn't come back from the direction of the female changing room, I thought I should investigate." Konstantin shook his head.

"See that wasn't so hard was it. Telling the truth I mean."

"And yet you tell a few lies yourself," he said piercing her with his sharp gaze. She stared back at him defiantly before swooping down to pick up the camera and deleting the pictures that had been taken of her. She grimaced when she noticed the other pictures he'd taken with that camera.

"Okay, that guy needs to be sued," she made a face and shoved the camera into Konstantin's hands. He took a quick flick through the pictures and even he was disgusted. That man had somehow acquired highly inappropriate images of other celebrities, mainly minor ones.

TK picked up her phone again and her mum was murmuring curses. "Hey Mum I'm fine don't worry about it. It's been taken care of." TK told her.

"What just happened?" her mum demanded worriedly.

"Some crazy reporter got into the room but its fine now. Listen, I've got to go but I'll call you later alright?"

"Okay then honey. Bye."

"Bye Mum," she said before hanging up. She sat down in her chair and fumbled with the complicated straps on the side of her boot. She gave a growl of frustration and starting yanking impatiently at the straps. Konstantin watched with humour at her impatience and total lack of knowledge about the straps. From where he stood they didn't seem too complicated. He crouched down in front of her and nudged her hands away.

"You don't usually wear these kinds of things do you?" he chuckled.

"I've already said, fashion is not my forte." TK pouted as she leaned back in her chair letting Konstantin detach the straps on her boot. "I'm sorry but who the hell would design something with so many straps? As comfortable as these are and as nice as Zach is, these are a pain to put on and get off. What if you needed to remove them hastily?"

"Normally people anticipate their outfits according to their requirements for the day."

"Why couldn't I have been born a dude? If I was then I wouldn't have to bear with all this fashion kafuffle."

"But if you were a guy then you wouldn't have been able to play the part of Rose."

TK tried to think of a come back but now that she thought about it. She was delighted with being given the chance of acting such a role. She loved Rose's character. "Okay you have a point there."

"I normally do."

"Got a little ego there I see," she smirked.

"All guys have egos."

"Too true. Don't forget girls. Girls have egos too."

"Really? Let me guess, yours is associated with fighting and strength."

"How did you know?" she gave a mocking gasp.

"You're quite predictable that way."

"So why do you know how to undo these straps? Do you spend lots of time hanging around shoe shops or something?" TK asked curiously when he successfully undid all the straps on both boots.

"No. They were easy straps to deal with but perhaps not for you." Konstantin teased lightly.

"Meanie," she stuck her tongue out childishly. "Zach did mention something about them being hard to remove from my position. I just realised something. You just busted the door."

"Yes. Don't worry we won't have to pay for it if that's what you're worried about."

"No, that's not it. How the hell am I going to get changed with the door fully open?" TK stated.

"The bathroom of the changing room?" Konstantin suggested.

"The lock's broken."

"Then I'll just stay here and make sure no one else walks in on you."

"You're not going to suddenly burst in every five seconds to make sure no one else has managed to sneak in are you?" she teased cheekily. Konstantin gave her an offended look and she held her hands out defensively. "Joke, that was a joke," she smirked. She gathered the bundle of clothes that she was wearing earlier and nearly tripped over a shoe as she headed towards the bathroom. Konstantin reached out and hooked his arm around her waist on instinct to prevent her fall. She dangled slightly in his grasp but managed to find her footing again quickly. "Cheers."

"You're amazingly clumsy for such a fighter," he shook his head in confusion.

"Not my fault, I get that from my mum, she's the definition of a klutz." TK scoffed and managed to make it into the bathroom without accidents this time. Luckily for her the dress had been made of a stretchy fabric so there were no zips she needed to fumble with. Now that would've been embarrassing if she needed to get Konstantin to help her with that. She changed back into her tank top, baggy and thinly knitted v-neck jumper where the sleeves went past her finger tips and the hem fell to her mid thigh – she could get away with wearing it as a dress – and three quarter length khaki trousers.

"Better?" Konstantin asked as she stepped out.

"Much," she sighed glad to be back in her own clothes again. She pulled on some short socks which were in her bag and shoved her feet into her trainers. She gathered her curled hair into a high side pony tail and only glanced in the mirror to sort out her fringe. She folded the dress neatly and tucked it into her rucksack along with the boots. "Ready when you are buddy," she grinned as she slid the hat onto her head at a slant.

"Don't forget your phone." Konstantin gestured at the table and she smacked her forehead.

"I so knew that," she grumbled and swiped it off the vanity table. "Okay, now I'm all set. I hope."

"Then let's go," he said walking out of the room. TK couldn't help but stop at the door to inspect it.

"You're pretty strong aren't you? The thing came off its hinges," she complimented.

"A door like that gives way if you hit it in the right place." Konstantin explained.

"Right…" she murmured unconvinced by his explanation. She'd known that doors that weaknesses like that but somehow she didn't think that Konstantin stopped to check where the door was weakest.

"Aw Rayne you changed back." Kelly and Karen complained.

"It was awkward." TK said defensively.

"How come you came back with Konstantin?" Harrison asked curiously staring between the two wondering if something happened.

"It's nothing," she shook her head.

"It may be nothing to you but it could be something so spill." Jake urged.

"There was a commotion, some retard came uninvited into the changing room." TK sighed.

"Oh lord, are you okay?" Karen asked worriedly.

"Yes, like I said, it was nothing." TK insisted.

"If you say so." Kelly eyed her with concern.

"I do say so, now let's get out of here it's starting to get stuffy around here." TK whined.

"Well you've objected to shopping so what should we do for the rest of the day?"

"How about the beach?" TK suggested.

"That is a great idea!" everyone with the exception of Konstantin cheered.

"What do you think?" she asked him when she noticed his silence in the matter. "Are you coming?"

"You would probably forcefully drag me if I said no right?"

"Yep."

"Then I'll choose the lesser of the two evils."

"It's not going to be that bad." TK laughed. "Let's head back and get changed."

An hour later the group found themselves at the beach having had to stop off at the city to buy sun cream. They found an empty spot by the cliffs and set their stuff there before stripping into their swimming gear. Everyone had worn clothes over their swimming stuff, the boys and TK simply wore a top while Kelly and Karen had worn sundresses.

"Seriously, it was one thing to see you in a dress earlier but why on earth would a girl like you wear the type of clothes that you do?" Harrison joked as he blinked in shock at TK.

"Dude why aren't you shocked?" James nudged Jake.

"I got my heart attack two days ago when we swam in the pool as soon as we arrived at the mansion. I went swimming remember?" he smirked.

"You didn't mention this little detail." Kelly teased.

"I can see why you'd want to keep this little bit of information to yourself." Karen smiled. "Who would've thought that you owned something like this? I'm not sure what I was expecting but this certainly wasn't it."

"Really, I thought we were here for the beach, not discussing what I wear." TK scoffed intending to hide her blush but it didn't work. Everyone saw it.

"The beach Ray, is for admiring hot chicks." Jake winked.

"And it's for admiring fit guys." Kelly and Karen piped up at the same time.

"I thought the beach was for having fun and messing around in the sea?" TK arched her brows in amusement.

"Well there is that too," everyone nodded.

"It depends on your idea of fun." Harrison smirked.

"Well I for one am up for getting into the water." TK declared when Karen finished spreading sun cream on her back.

"Oh really?" Jake contemplated with a mischievous glint in his eyes. A moment later TK was on his shoulder again and he was running towards the sea.

"Stop! Jake let me down!" she squealed. When they were far enough he dropped her into the water. A heart beat later his face was splashed with water.

"Oh you're so on!" he declared as he began splashing back. Soon they were joined by the others including Konstantin. He gave up trying to stay away since he had a feeling that TK would just drag him into the fun anyway. It might not be his usual group of friends, but he unexpectedly found fun amongst the youngsters. He silently thanked TK for dragging him along, the sooner he got along with them, the better time he would have with the job. One of the things he enjoyed the acting career was the opportunity to meet all sorts of people who shared an interest.

They spent the rest of the day at the beach and had dinner again at the beach restaurant. Each of them chose a different dish this time and by the time they arrived back at the house it was around eleven and everyone retired to their own rooms. For the next fifteen minutes TK sat outside on her terrace and thought about how she was going to approach Jake about her dilemma. She wasn't sure how to voice such a request. Would he find it offensive? Would he think it was rude? She had no idea how he would react and she didn't want to ruin the friendship they had developed. She liked Jake and that was why she was fine with the thought of him being her partner/teacher. It would've been worse if her practicing partner was something she didn't like. Or even worse, if that person was someone she found repulsive…

"TK?" Konstantin whispered with a surprised tone when he saw the girl sitting on the terrace beside his. The terrace resembled more of a somewhat large balcony rather than a terrace.

"Oh, hi," she smiled.

"Are you alright, you looked lost."

"I'm trying to figure out a way to talk to Jake. I reckon I should bring it up tomorrow."

"The sooner the better." Konstantin nodded. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. As professional as he wanted to be, he could understand TK's dilemma. For her to have to share her first kiss purely for work seemed harsh but it had to be done. While he had confidence in her seduction skills, he had no idea how she would react to being touched intimately. From their previous conversation, he had a feeling that TK had suffered through a painful experience. That's what she seemed to have hinted when she mentioned why she suddenly stopped letting other girls dress her up and discontinued her experimentation.

"Have you ever had to be intimate with someone on stage KJ?" she asked curiously.

For a moment he considered ignoring such a question. Then when he thought about it, he realised ignoring the question would be immature of him. She was obviously looking to him for advice. "Yes."

"Have you ever had to share the moment with someone… distasteful shall we say…"

"Luckily no," he chuckled at her choice of words.

"What's the worst you've had to do?" she asked as she leaned on the banister, her eyes gleaming with genuine curiosity.

"I have had to imitate sex once in a Russian movie that I did last year. That was my previous job."

"Wasn't it weird?"

"It is hard to explain, but some people can think of this as a job. There are of course those would not be able to do it, but for me, it was nothing but a job. It was part of the task. I thought nothing of it; there was nothing to it after all."

"Did you know that there would be a sex scene you would have to partake in when you auditioned?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"When we audition, we are given a brief description of our character and also a list of things that are required like kissing or having to imitate sex."

"So when you found out you were going to have to act a scene where you almost have sex with a student looking actress, how old were you expecting her to have been? I mean, wouldn't it have been slightly awkward if she was underage?"

"It depends how much underage she was, but it is often rare to have actors who are their character's age. Harry Potter was a great exception but that was because that had been intentional."

"Didn't this production?"

"There was more of a leeway. As long as the actor or actress could look convincing enough for the part, it was alright." Konstantin explained patiently.

"I'll bet you weren't expecting your partner to have been totally underage, and not just to you but for everyone, when you picked up the role of Dimitri Belikov."

"No, that was surprising but you would not let that one scene hinder the possibility of beginning an acting career would you?"

"Not at all." TK shook her head with a smile. "To be fair, the altered scene is going to be like hugging you while wearing my underwear."

"It will be different. I shan't explain it, but it will be different. Will you be alright with the altered scene?"

"Right now, I have no idea. I sort of have an idea of what that kind of scene might entail, but since I've never experienced anything like it personally I have no idea what I think of it. But the simplest answer I can give you right now is yes because I trust you. You have the experience and I trust yours and Mister Director's judgement with what I should do in that kind of scene."

"So you don't think that it will be embarrassing?"

"The most embarrassing I find was admitting that I had never kissed someone before." TK scoffed. "It's like what you said before, it's not like I'm doing anything immoral or anything. Well some strict Christians might disagree with that but whatever."

"That is true." Konstantin agreed.

"That was a very enlightening conversation KJ, thanks," she gave a warm smile which was followed by her cute yawn.

"You should probably get to sleep."

"That might be a good idea," she nodded. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night TK."


	16. Chapter 15

15

The next day after breakfast, Karen, Kelly, James and Harrison all decided to head into the city for some food shopping. TK found the decision somewhat strange but she didn't question it. It made her approaching conversation with Jake less awkward. Jake was asked to go but he declined not wanting to be a fifth wheel between the two pairs. It was already a fact that Kelly and James was a couple, and it was obvious that Harrison had a thing for Karen while she might have reciprocated feelings towards him. Jake made the wise choice of staying behind. Konstantin had also decided to go out and revisit the book store so that just left her alone in the house with Jake.

TK sat anxiously beside the pool and waited for him to resurface while she gathered her thoughts. At least… she tried to organise her thoughts but she failed. She didn't even realise Jake was calling out to her until she got splashed. Jake stared at her with concern. He'd been watching her for the past minute trying to get her attention. It was clear as day that something was bothering her.

"If you're not careful I'll grab your legs and drag you into the pool," he teased.

"You wouldn't be that mean would you?" she pouted.

"So what's got you thinking so hard?"

"I'm trying to find a way to say something without making it sound offensive."

"Is it something that I can help with?"

"Well yes actually…" TK took a deep breath and braced herself. "I need a kissing instructor. I've never kissed before and there are a couple of kiss scenes. My first kiss can't be on set while they're filming so I need to get used to it I guess…"

"Since you're talking to me about it. You want my help for this right?" he asked slowly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed like a dream to him.

"Yeah, you seem like the kind of guy who wouldn't mind."

"Mind? You're joking me right? Why would I mind? I get to kiss a hot girl and you get experience. It's a win win situation, I'm glad you picked me."

"Really? You were the first to come to mind to be honest. I couldn't think of any other option and we'll be spending time together anyway so it seemed logical too. So you'll help?"

"Of course. What adolescent would decline that kind of offer?" he chuckled causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment at the compliment. "I won't go easy on you though. Have you even been touched intimately before?"

"Nope."

"From what I've read there are at least two scenes where you'll be touched. I'll show you what might happen."

"Okay." TK nodded. Jake headed towards the shallow end where she sat and stopped when he stood between her legs with his hands placed on either side of her. TK leaned back a little since she wasn't used to this. His sudden closeness shocked her and she wasn't sure what to do. Slowly he brought one of his hands up to brush his knuckles against her cheek while the other arm wrapped around her waist drawing her closer to him. "Jake I -"

"Shh, don't worry, I won't rush it I promise. One step at a time right?" he smiled.

"You read my mind." TK whispered breathlessly.

"For now, just get used to this type of touch. It's different from an ordinary hug right?"

TK just nodded. She realised that this must've been what Konstantin had meant last night. Being in Jake's arms like that, it was nothing like any hug that she'd gotten before. Her heart raced and her blood boiled as she watched his face near hers. She found the need to swallow because all of a sudden her throat seemed to be extremely dry. She closed her eyes in anxiety and anticipation and she was surprised when she felt his lips on her forehead. They weren't as rough as she thought they would be, instead his lips were soft and she felt warmth linger there as he moved on down the side of her face. He kissed her temple, her eyes and her nose, each time lingering before moving on. She could feel his breath on her face and her breath hitched when she felt his breath on her lips. She could feel them; they were there, touching hers but just barely.

Her pulse increased and her heart raced even more. She realised that Jake had paused to give her time to catch up. TK found her hands sliding over his chest and staying there. She wasn't pushing him away; she knew that, he knew that. It seemed like a logical thing to do for her.

Eventually she opened her eyes and Jake drew away ever so slightly but she could still feel his breath as she was sure that he could feel hers. Both his hands cupped her cheeks gently, almost tenderly and TK found herself melting in his touch. She never thought that she could ever feel the way she did at that moment. Her heart racing, her cheeks flushed, her body heated and fire seared wherever he touched.

She had lied when she said that she'd never been touched intimately, because she had. But they were experiences she did not wish to remember and each time she'd shoved the offender away before things got too far.

The way she felt in Jake's arms pushed all negative thoughts away. She felt safe, she felt comforted and she felt happy. There was no awkwardness there. True to his word, he took it slow, letting her adjust to his touch.

She opened her eyes and she found him staring intently at her with eyes clouded by an emotion she couldn't fathom. She knew that it was lust, but it was more than that. It wasn't love, she knew that. But her instincts told her that Jake felt something for her. And she had a feeling that she felt something for him too. What that was… she had no idea.

His head dipped down again and she closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers. Fire spiralled through her veins and after a moment of just having his lips press against hers, she slid her hands past his shoulders and buried her hands in his luscious hair that gleamed red in the sun light. The action brought her body even closer to his so that their chests almost pressed together. His hands tilted her head upwards slightly so that he could get a better angle and one hand travelled to her hair while the other settled on the nape of her neck.

His tongue darted out and traced her lips once. When he repeated the action TK realised that he was asking permission into her mouth. She parted her lips uncertainly and she suddenly pulled away when she felt his tongue brush hers. Her breath came out in short gasps as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," he shook his head. He tugged her close again and rested his forehead on hers as he stared down at her with a soft smile.

"I should've expected that… I mean I did open my mouth after all…" she grumbled. After a moment of staring at each other, they both suddenly burst into laughter. "Wow I can't believe I just said that!"

"And here's the punishment for pulling away," he smirked and tugged her mercilessly into the water with him. She gave a surprised shout and a heartbeat later she was underwater. She shook the water from her eyes when she resurfaced and glared playfully at him.

"You!" then without another word she tackled him and the pair of them splashed underwater again.

"Do you two want some lunch?" Konstantin asked from the terrace as he glanced down at the pair who was sunbathing beside the pool.

"What's the time?" TK hollered back.

"Nearly one," he told her.

"Wow time sure does fly sometimes," she laughed and heaved herself up before offering a hand to Jake. "So are you cooking KJ?" she asked curiously.

"If you don't mind eating pasta then yes."

"Pasta seems good to me," she smiled as she perched in her seat around the island. "What time are the others planning to get back?"

"They were still rather preoccupied with shopping before I left so I think they might be a while still." Konstantin shrugged.

"Hm, then I'll just spend the rest of the day relaxing in the living room them. You guys want to watch a movie with me?" she offered.

"It depends what the movie is." Jake scoffed.

"How about the Lion King?"

"Well I've got nothing else to do so why not," he shrugged.

"KJ?"

"I haven't seen that film in a while," he mused. "You still watch cartoons?"

"If they're good yes," she gave a childlike smile. The trio were somewhat surprised when they heard the door bell ring TK was the first to stand. "I'll get it," she smiled.

TK stared curiously at the young man or perhaps teenager on their front porch. He had short chocolate brown hair and almost matching brown eyes. He was around three or four inches taller than her she decided. She also decided that she didn't like the glint in his eyes as they glossed over her body. The glint reminded her of the boys from the time she was experimenting.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely with arched brows.

"You must be Rayne Night," he smiled and stepped into the house. She wasn't sure why. But she took a step back away from him. A few steps later he somehow had her pressed against the wall with one hand on the side of her head. "I'm Erik, I was informed by the Director that I should meet you as soon as possible."

"Nice to meet you, could you back up?" she asked. Before she had a chance to close her mouth however, she suddenly found his tongue probing hers. Shock rose through her and she tried to lean away but she found that all the strength had suddenly left her body due to shock. His arm wrapped around her waist pressing her up against him and TK clenched her eyes shut. One arm was trapped between their bodies while the other dangled at her side. Her hand travelled further than she thought and knocked over the vase.

The sudden crash had the two males dashing out of the kitchen. What they saw stunned them and both found themselves being consumed by anger at the sight of TK – obviously in shock – pressed against the wall. Jake was the first to act being the more impulsive of the two. He grabbed Erik's shoulder with a rough grip and punched his face. TK, having lost the strength in her body slid to the floor and her hands travelled to her lips as they quivered. Her eyes were wide in disbelief as she stared at the scene in front of her. Jake was on top of Erik with his hands fisted on his shirt.

"TK?" Konstantin whispered as he knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Who do you think you are just appearing at the house and forcing her against the wall?" Jake shouted furiously.

"Jake. Jake! Stop! You're going to break his nose if you keep at it!" TK shouted in terror.

"The director told me to expect inexperience; I didn't think he was serious." Erik laughed nastily. Jake lifted his fist again preparing to punch the guy again but stopped when he heard TK shout at him.

"Jake! Seriously, you'll get in deep shit if you keep hitting him. One's enough." TK shouted. "Let him go Jake. You have to let him go."

Jake glared at Erik for a moment before hesitantly releasing him.

"Are you okay? Can you stand?" Konstantin asked with barely concealed anger.

"I- my legs have gone numb…" she admitted sheepishly after attempting to stand only to find that her legs weren't obeying her brain. Konstantin easily lifted her up into his arms and he took her into the kitchen to sit her on a chair.

"Take a deep breath then slowly let it out," he instructed. Just as she released her breath, he pressed certain points on her legs and she squealed in surprise and fell out of her chair against him. "Jake keep watch, I don't want him coming within a meter of Rayne. I'm calling the director."

"It was just a greeting kiss, no need to get so angry Konstantin." Erik joked.

Konstantin simply ignored him and headed outside to call Carlisle.

"So you're the one playing Rose Hathaway. Wow." Erik whistled. "You two are new in the business aren't you?"

"What'd you mean?" TK asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"The whole acting shebang."

"Well yes."

"Congratulations on landing the roll then. Tell me the secret, how'd you do it? Who'd you sleep with?" he asked with a leering smile. TK stared at him in horror and shock.

"Sleep with? You're joking me right?" she glared.

"Nope, you must've slept with someone to get recommended right? How else would you have gotten the lead role?" he shook his head.

"You didn't go to England did you?" she asked.

"Didn't see the need to, there was nothing for me to do there and there was no point in my following everyone else while they did the hard work of searching for an actress." Erik shrugged. "I bet you're just pretending you're all innocent just for show." TK lunged out of her seat and grabbed his collar pulling him down towards her.

"I don't want to see you at this house ever again and I don't want to see you until we're on set, got it?" she glared.

"Will you be able to manage that?"

"Oh you'll be surprised with what I can manage," she smirked.

"Rayne, let him go, I'm taking him back to the office." Konstantin announced as he stepped into the kitchen again. "You, get out now."

"I shall see you on set Rayne." Erik sneered and stormed out.

"If you want to blame anyone for my bad fashion sense, blame it on guys like him." TK grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked with concern laced in his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded stiffly. "I just don't look forward to seeing him again but it can't be helped." She looked up when she felt his body warmth near her and she flinched when his hand barely brushed her shoulder. She gasped when she saw the flash of shock and sadness dawn into his usually bright eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered with a breathy voice.

"Don't worry; I can understand why you'd be wary after what just happened." Jake smiled reassuringly. First he simply rested his hands on her shoulders and let her relax before moving on to wrap his arms around her, drawing her closer to him. She rested her head against his chest and she could hear his rapid heartbeat.

"Why's your heart racing?" she asked with a small smile.

"Mostly from fury but also from having a cute girl in my arms," he grinned boyishly and planted a soft kiss to the top of her head. Slowly TK wound her arms his firm waist and he stepped between her legs so that the pair of them was closer. He rested his cheek on her head and they stayed like that for a while.

"Thanks Jake for helping me calm down and for wrenching the asshole away earlier." TK sighed.

"Anytime you need me to help lil' Ray."

"Lil' Ray?" she grinned as she pulled away and stared up at him in amusement.

"Sorry, it just sort of slipped out. It wasn't meant to be patronising or anything."

"Really?" she arched her brows suspiciously.

"Yes really."

"I know I was just pulling your leg," she laughed. "Let's put that movie on," she suggested.

"Wow you must've been shocked, you're forgetting about food." Jake chuckled.

"Food!" she squealed as she jumped up and tripped. His arms shot out and wrapped around her waist.

"I'll handle the food and you get the movie ready," he shook his head in amusement. She nodded in agreement and headed to the living room where there was a massive flat screen TV. She rummaged through the DVD file and found the disk before placing it on the disk tray in the player. She headed out into the hall and cleared up the mess made by the broken vase.

"Do you think Mister Director would be mad about the broken vase?" she asked nervously.

"No, I think he'd be angry that out of that incident you worry about what he thinks about the broken vase rather than your welfare," he said seriously.

"Oh… you have a point there," she grinned as she wrapped the broken pieces of glass with newspaper before throwing it away into the bin. "What do you think KJ has taken the asshole to Mister Director for? I mean, what could he say?"

"I don't know but I'm sure this incident won't be brushed under the carpet so easily. That was obviously sexual assault even if you did have to get used to him. That was not the way to go about it and Carlisle would definitely acknowledge that. I don't know what could be done about this incident though."

"I don't think anything can be done. I mean, I can't press charges against him since that might place him in prison and hinder the whole project and I don't want that. Fining him would be pointless since he's probably got a lot of cash up his sleeves. Beating the shit out of him is out of the question too." TK sighed.

"You should've let me add in a few more punches back there." Jake scoffed.

"He isn't worth you getting into trouble. One punch would've been seen as an act of defence, more than that would've put you as an offender too."

"Hm, it looked like his teeth bit your lip when I pulled him away," he frowned with concern as his thumb traced her lower lip.

"Really? I don't feel anything," she arched her brows in surprise. "Jake you haven't stirred the pasta once since you put it into the pan of boiling water." TK stated as she slapped her forehead. "Have you ever cooked before?"

"Yes," he protested defiantly. "Pot noodle."

"That's not cooking!" she squealed and hopped off her chair once again. She grabbed a spatula from him and stirred the pasta detaching the pieces that had begun to stick to the bottom slightly. "What type of sauce do you want with you pasta?"

"Anything edible."

"You are hopeless," she laughed.

"Am not."

"Are too. You have to stir the pasta every once in a while or it'll stick to the pan, and it would be better if you add a little oil to the water. You didn't set the timer either!" she groaned as she tested a piece of the pasta. "Can you put the drainer in the sink?"

"On it," he nodded. She poured everything into the drainer and steam rose. She placed the pan back onto the stove and poured some oil in before spreading it along the surface. TK grabbed some mushrooms, bacon and onion from the fridge and chopped the ingredients in record time.

"Could you see if there's any mixed herbs in the cupboard?" she asked while she cooked the onion and bacon first. He handed her the bottle and she set it on the counter for the time being. Then she added the mushrooms and a dash of herbs and pepper. Jake passed her the pasta without her having to ask and she smiled at him for his quick wit. She added the pasta and began to stir everything together. "I need some ketchup and tomato puree." He passed her the items from the fridge and she added the ingredients. Less than ten minutes later she was serving the pasta into large bowls and Jake was getting forks from the draw.

"I was supposed to handle the food so how did it end up like this?" he chuckled.

"You're a cooking disaster." TK joked. "But you make a pretty good assistant," she winked.

"Oh really? Well then I guess I should help out in the kitchen more often." Jake laughed.

Halfway through the movie the front door slammed open causing both teenagers to turn their heads from the movie. "RAYNE NIGHT!" a demanding female voice shouted and her voice carried through the house.


	17. Chapter 16

16

"Oh no…" TK groaned as she slapped her forehead. She got up and walked into the hall with the bowl of food in hand and fork in mouth. "Mum what did I tell you about randomly screaming?" she teased as she leaned against the doorway of the living room.

"I've missed you so much!" the tall dark blonde haired woman with electric blond highlights squealed and ran towards TK.

"No way! Food in hand!" TK shook her head frantically and she barely had time to hold the food away when her mother grabbed her into a suffocating hug. "Seriously Mum, dying over here…" she choked.

"Are you okay honey? I heard about what happened just now."

"You heard? How?" she demanded frantically.

"I went to Carlisle's office to find out which house you were at since I wanted to pay a visit. That guy was there and Carlisle was trying to think of a suitable punishment. I suggested that Carlisle sacked him."

"What? MUM! This project was just about to go underway! Now Mister Director will have to rearrange the schedule and find another actor!" TK gaped.

"Don't worry about that. There was already a replacement for him. From what I remember his role had quite a few actors who fit the criteria. Picking another actor was no sweat. This isn't just about the worry of prolonging the project, there are rules and what he did was clearly sexual harassment and no well established director would stand for that. If I was the director I would've sued him till he had nothing left. I'll be surprised if he gets any part in any big time movies from now on for what he's done. This isn't even his first offence. There've been rumours circulating around about his rash behaviour. You're not the first to suffer." Alexandra hugged her daughter more gently this time. "I did some asking around and it seems that there've been several female cast members who complained that his acting sometimes went a little too far and his touch lingered for too long."

"Mum…" TK complained.

"Hey, let me worry about my precious little daughter once in a while," her mum sulked.

"I know, sorry Mum." TK grinned and tucked a strand of her mother's hair behind her ear. "You rode your bike here didn't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You got here too fast. KJ left only about an hour and a half ago." TK pointed out.

"You and your analysis skills." Alexandra laughed.

"Oh I want you to introduce you to a friend and a member of the cast!" TK beamed excitedly and tugged her into the living room where Jake sat comfortably. She noticed that the movie had been paused for her. "Jake, meet my mum. Mum, this is Jake, he plays Eddie Castile."

"Nice to meet you Miss Yvanov." Jake smiled widely and stood up holding his hand out.

"Pleasure's mine Jake." Alexandra smiled warmly, shaking his hand. "You're the one who held her hand at the beginning of the chat show."

Her comment caused the pair to glance at each other and both of them burst into laughter. "Well you see where I get my talent of observation from." TK grinned as she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Have you eaten yet Mum?"

"Not yet."

"I'll whip up something quick. Is tomato pasta good?"

"Is that what you're having now?" Alexandra asked as she took a bite from TK's bowl.

"Yes and hands off my food Mum, yours will be done in about fifteen minutes." TK glared playfully. "And Mum?"

"Yes honey?"

"Try not to turn interrogator on my friends." TK grinned as she walked out of the room.

"Hey Ray I could do with seconds so I think I'll help out." Jake offered.

"Aw, you're not scared of my mum are you? She won't bite." TK laughed.

"It's alright; I need to use the washroom anyway. Where is it?" Alexandra smiled.

"Jake would you mind showing her?" TK asked sweetly giving him no choice but to accept.

"It's this way Miss Yvanov." Jake smiled politely and walked down the hall.

"Just call me Alex would be fine."

"You sure?" Jake asked with surprise.

"Miss Yvanov is so formal." Alexandra grimaced.

"Then Alex it is." Jake laughed. "Here you are."

"Could you do me a massive favour? There are some bags in the back draw of my bike. Could you bring them in for me without Ta- Rayne seeing?"

"Of course." Jake nodded and did as he was asked. By the time he came back in Alexandra was already standing at the foot of the stairs gesturing to him.

"Where's her room?"

"You've got a surprise for her?"

"I've got some clothes for her." Alexandra smirked. "And I heard that she was dragged into two shopping trips already so I want to see what she's bought and what she brought with her from home."

"Mum if you dare steal any of my normal clothes like you tried to do last time I'll refuse to go on a single shopping trip with you for the next year!" TK hollered from the kitchen.

"How did she know?" Jake stared at the director in shock.

"She knows me too well." Alexandra sighed in feigned sadness. "I've done this to her too many times probably."

Jake didn't want to intrude on TK's privacy so as soon as he showed Alexandra to her daughter's room he headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

"That woman never gives up. She's probably got more really expensive clothes with her again." TK sighed as she slumped over the counter.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. It just means that she cares." Jake smiled.

"I just feel bad though. She spends all this money on clothes that are either never worn or worn only once."

"If you feel bad then why don't wear it more often?"

"It's not my style."

"That's not true. It is your style; it's your feminine style which you keep concealed." Jake shook his head.

"Sorry, hang on for a moment, I can hear her running." TK groaned and dashed out to the main hall. "Stop! No running when you're close to the stairs. If you're coming down then you have to walk!" TK commanded and Alexandra stopped just in time before she tumbled down the stairs. "Seriously Mum, you know how bad you are when it comes to running down the stairs."

"You brought the swimsuit I bought you!"

"That's because nothing else fit and I couldn't bring the school one could I? Really Mum, do you have to raid my wardrobe? And how many bags did you bring with you this time?"

"Only three," her mother admitted sheepishly.

"Thanks." TK grinned. "That means I can bail on more shopping trips!"

"Not on your life!" Alexandra laughed. "I've already spoken to Adriana and given her a cheque. I've told her to buy things to revamp your wardrobe."

"You're joking."

"Sorry but I don't lie sweetheart."

"Mum," she complained.

"You're not winning this battle sweetheart, not with us around."

"Ray the pasta's done." Jake called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" TK called back. "Please don't fall down the stairs Mum."

"I won't," she smiled reassuringly before heading back to her daughter's room. Just over five minutes later TK shouted up the stairs that food was done and that they'd be waiting in the living room watching the Lion King.

"Now here's a film that I haven't seen for a while." Alexandra commented as she took a seat beside TK.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Mum but how come you're here? Don't you have work?"

"It's my day off today so I decided to come see you. Now that you're here in America it makes things a lot easier for me to see you. When I get my days off I can visit you." Alexandra beamed.

"I think that would be pretty awesome Mum." TK smiled softly and Jake took a double take. It was the first time he'd seen such a smile on her face. The smile spoke volumes of how much TK had missed her mother and how happy she was about being able to see her more often. Secretly, TK was absolutely thrilled. At the beginning of summer she hadn't expected to see her mother at all. Nor was she expecting to actually see her mother when she'd read her email. But now… now that she was in America and working as an actress no less, she would have more chances to see her mother.

"I'm going for a shower then get a head start on learning my lines. That's going to take a while I reckon. You ladies have fun." Jake smiled as he stood at the end of the movie. "Give me the bowls, I'll wash up for you since you cooked Ray."

"Cheers Jake." TK beamed. She turned off the TV and DVD player and was promptly tugged upstairs by her mother into her room.

"Alright tell me everything and don't leave anything out! What'd you think of everything so far? Are the people in the cast nice? How've you settled in? Are you okay? How has school been? When do you get the results? Has everything in England really been okay? And don't lie to me."

"Mum, slow down. One question at a time." TK laughed as she sat comfortably on her bed. "We've got all day."

"You're right. Sorry, it's a nice feeling to not have to rush for once." Alexandra smiled back and drew her daughter into a warm hug. "I have missed you sweetheart. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it for your birthday."

"It's fine Mum. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine with it, really. You have your job and I had my life back in England. I'm quite sure that this film will be a really big hit and when that happens I'll be in America for the next few years. We've got plenty of time to make up for things." TK grinned as she snuggled against her mother's chest. "But it is really nice to see you."

"It's the same for me too sweetheart. It's the same for me too." Alexandra whispered as tears threatened to fall.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sniffing?"

"No," the director lied feebly.

"Mum."

"Yes?"

"You know you can't lie to save your life."

"I know." Alexandra sobbed and let her tears fall.

"Shh, it's alright Mum. It's alright." TK smiled as she stroked her mother's hair soothingly. "Love you Mum."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"So stop crying already." TK laughed.

"Alright, but first you need a bath, your hair stinks of chlorine."

"I'll have one later."

"No you'll have one now. Go on." Alexandra urged.

"Fine." TK agreed reluctantly. She randomly picked out some clothes to change into and headed to the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind her. She tested the temperature of the water and when it was warm enough she stepped under the showerhead. Twenty minutes later she stepped out and changed. She was towelling her hair when the others came back.

"Rayne don't you dare come down here!" Kelly commanded from the front door.

"Alright, welcome back guys. Just to let you know, my mum's here." TK told them.

"WHAT?" the four of them screeched.

"My mum's here." TK repeated before heading back to her room. "Mum?"

"I'm in the wardrobe." Alexandra called out.

"Mum why are you holding up two dresses?" TK asked worriedly.

"Because you'll need to wear one tonight, but for now I just want you to try on the things that I've brought with me." Alexandra grinned.

"You're joking…" TK stared at her incredulously. "Okay maybe you're not. Is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is. If anything doesn't fit then I'll take it back and exchange it for a different size."

"Mum I have enough clothes to last me a life time." TK laughed.

"A girl can never have too many items of clothing." Alexandra winked.

"Whatever you say Mum." TK sighed. "I swear, before I even get to the next filming location, this wardrobe is going to be packed."

"That's what wardrobes are for sweetheart." Alexandra laughed.

For the majority of the next couple of hours TK was forced to play doll for her mum as she tried on various types of items. It was also quality time for the pair of them to catch up on anything they might have missed about each other. The joy that Alexandra felt about being able to see her daughter more often was indescribable. And although TK didn't show it, the director knew that her daughter felt glad to see her too.

Alexandra had often felt sad and guilty deep in her heart that her dearest daughter had to endure awful experiences at home in London. She hated how she had to work in America and spend most of her time away from her family. But she also knew that TK would be angry at her if she stopped working in America just to spend more time with TK. She knew that TK was a capable girl and that despite her drunken father, TK was still happy with her life.

"Since I know you would kill me for embarrassing you in front of the people downstairs, I'll make the girl talk now." Alexandra smirked deviously.

"Girl talk? Really Mum? Is this necessary?" TK arched her brows.

"Yes," the director stated bluntly as she brushed her daughter's hair. Unbeknownst to the teenager her new friends were currently decorating the rooms downstairs for a party. Jake was also confined in his room since the party was supposedly to welcome the pair into the acting business. "So which of the guys have caught your eye?" she asked curiously. "There's that boy Jake who seems to have his eyes on you."

"MUM!" TK squealed in embarrassment.

"Come on sweetheart, dish the dirt." Alexandra grinned relentlessly.

"Really Mum, Jake is just being friendly."

"Oh really? Well then maybe I should ask him about that."

"You wouldn't!" TK shouted in horror.

"I won't kill him, I promise." Alexandra feigned innocence.

"Really Mum, Jake is safe." TK sighed.

"Safe? So you do like him."

"I am not talking about this." TK blushed.

"Has something happened already?" TK blushed a deeper red and Alexandra gasped. "Something has!"

"Nothing happened as such…" TK trailed off as she remembered about the kiss. She wasn't quite sure how to classify the first kiss she'd ever had since it was for work purposes. But she couldn't say that she didn't like it because that would be a lie.

Alexandra held up an elegant white knee length cotton dress with white lace at the rim and spaghetti straps. TK reluctantly changed into it and since Alexandra knew that her daughter would complain about heels, she held up a pair of white pumps with golden ribbons strapped around the ankles. The dress hugged TK's body and hug loosely from her hips so that it wasn't tight around her thighs.

"Ray?" Jake called as he knocked on her door gently.

"Door's open." TK called back.

"You're just going to invite him in like that?" Alexandra asked curiously.

"Jake won't do anything indecent." TK smiled sweetly with trust for her new friend.

Jake strolled in casually in a pair of dark jeans, leather shoes and a button down shirt with the collar loose. His hair was tousled as usual which indicated he hadn't touched it since his shoulder. "Apparently we have to go downstairs now." Jake grinned and gave TK a long glance at her attire. "I reckon your mum might have been in on the secret too."

"Secret?" TK asked.

"Yeah, I think I might be able to guess but that just ruins the fun so I'm going to stay oblivious." Jake shrugged. "Nice dress."

"Thanks." TK smiled. "Nice hair," she laughed as she reached up and ruffled it with both her hands.

"Let's not keep your friends waiting sweetheart." Alexandra looked to and fro between the two teens and a slow smile graced her lips. It was obvious to her that something was there. Whether the pair realised it and would do something about it was entirely up to them.

When TK got down the stairs, the sight of the dinning room shocked her.


	18. Chapter 17

17

"Surprise!" the residents of the house shouted while popping party poppers causing little strips of paper to fall. When TK managed to gather her wits she noticed that Director Carlisle, Adriana and Zach were also there.

"_This _is what you guys went out shopping for?" TK asked in awe as she glanced around the transformed room. Banners hung from the ceiling and she noticed the party foods on the table. All around her were various vibrant colours and she noticed that everyone was somewhat dressed up.

"We wanted to give you two a welcoming party for being in your first film." Karen beamed.

"Actually that's just an excuse for us to throw a party in this gorgeous house." Kelly winked.

"I don't care what the reason is, I just like the party." Jake grinned.

"I think I may have to agree with you there." TK laughed.

"Rayne." Harrison stared at the woman standing behind her.

"Yes?" she smirked knowing what he was going to say.

"Is that you mum?"

"The one and only," she grinned. "Mum, meet Harrison Quinn, he's obsessed with your work and wants an autograph or something."

"I am not obsessed. In love with the work is more like it." Harrison blanched. "I've watched all your works, they're amazing."

"Thank you." Alexandra smiled proudly. "My family seems to have either a high or low talent within the entertainment world one way or another."

"One way or another?" Karen asked curiously.

"Authors, singers, actors, directors, that type of thing." TK shrugged. "You knew about this didn't you mum?"

"Well of course, why do you think I insisted on the dress?" the female director smiled widely at her daughter.

"I don't know, you do have a strange tendency to force me into dresses whenever you see me."

"That's due to the lack of time we spend together."

"Which is completely understandable." Jake commented.

"So it's a party… what are we supposed to do with a party?" TK asked sheepishly.

"Well huge parties are for socialising, but since this is a small one we just have as much fun as we want!" Kelly and Karen cheered.

"Can you hold your liquor?" Harrison asked.

"Are you even allowed to drink?" James asked cautiously as he remembered her age.

"I'm allowed a little," she nodded. "I've never tried binge drinking so I don't know how much it would take to get me drunk, but a beer every few months won't kill me."

"So you're a beer girl?" Jake arched his brows.

"Yep, I don't really like wine much but I'd drink it for really fancy occasions. So I take it since you guys are asking, there are some drinks lying around?"

"What's a party without a few drinks?" Kelly shrugged.

"There are adults around." TK pointed.

"And they all gave their permission." Karen beamed.

"Don't worry about it Rayne, we won't be like strict teachers who restrict on your every action. Just don't cause a scandal and you can almost do whatever you want." Carlisle shook his head with a small smile as he raised his wine glass to the girl. "Let me thank you more formally for agreeing to be our lead actress Rayne. Without you this project would've been impossible to continue."

"Thank you Mister Director. I apologise for the loss of a cast member today," she grinned as she grabbed a beer from the table and raised it in cheers to him.

"Loss of a cast member?" Karen frowned.

"What's happened? Was there an accident?" James asked.

"I suppose that Alexandra brought you the news when she arrived?" Carlisle chuckled. "I was praying for your safety when she left my office with such a murderous expression. I honestly thought that she was going to sue that poor boy. I'm sure he'd never dealt with such an impressive woman before."

"What happened?" everyone who were unaware of the situation nearly shouted in confusion.

"There was an accident today involving abuse." Carlisle explained.

"Abuse?" Adriana stared in shock. "Involving who?"

"Rayne and Erik." Carlisle told them.

"Erik as in the arrogant asshole who was so full of himself Erik?" Harrison frowned.

"Erik as in the actor who would play one of the jocks?" Kelly asked.

"I remember him; he wasn't very pleasant to say the least." Karen shuddered when she remembered his hands lingering on her waist whenever he pulled her in for a 'friendly' hug.

"That guy was a creep to put it bluntly." James scoffed.

It appeared to TK that no one seemed to have had pleasant encounters with the guy and that he was definitely disliked.

"So what happened?" Harrison asked with hidden concern.

"Erik heard about Rayne and decided to come to the house to meet her since he didn't go to London. He'd acted inappropriately and Konstantin brought him to my attention immediately. It was unfortunate for him that Alexandra happened to arrive at my office just before his appearance to ask for the address of this house so that she could visit her daughter. I thought that since this issue concerned her daughter, she should also have a say in what was to happen to Erik."

"I nearly sued him till he had nothing left but I didn't think you'd appreciate me making this into too big of a deal so I just suggested that he should be fired and kept off sets for a few years." Alexandra rested her arm casually around her daughter's shoulders.

"Thank you Mum for remembering that I don't like to cause a fuss." TK smiled.

"Wait a minute, you mention abuse Carlisle." Adriana frowned. Carlisle turned to TK for permission to speak.

"There's no need to be quiet about it," she shrugged. "Basically, the jerk thought that it was a joke about my inexperience with men so he decided to think that I was secretly some sort of whore who slept with the Director to land the job. Before he suggested that, when he first stepped into the house, I had been the one to open the door and he pushed me up against the wall and pressed his skanky lips on mine." TK grumbled as she recalled the memory. "The only thing I regret is that I was too frozen to get a few punches in. normally I would've beaten the hell outta him but I was just too shocked to even think. I managed to knock over a vase which caught KJ and Jake's attention and they rushed out into the hallway to find me pressed against the wall."

"Then I stepped in and hauled him off. I managed to land a few hits on him before Ray told me to stop." Jake continued the story for her. "I can't believe that guy had the nerve to insult her like that."

"I wasn't aware that he had hurled such insults." Carlisle frowned.

"Konstantin had been on the terrace talking to you when he said it to Ray." Jake explained.

"I'm sorry but the idea of sleeping with directors to get a part seems like such an old fashioned technique of getting on set. I mean, you don't come across stuff like that anymore except for in movies or something." TK scoffed. "I mean, people don't sleep with directors anymore do they?"

"It is highly uncommon but not completely unheard of. There have been very few individuals who have tried and landed a small role of some sort." Alexandra frowned in distaste. "I vehemently disagree with those types of actors and believe that directors who accept such a bribe should be banned from the career. I don't care how good they may be."

"Not everyone has your sense of justice and virtue Mum." TK smiled fondly.

"I can't believe he did something like that!" Karen stared in horror.

"I thought he was an ass but to actually force a girl like that is downright disgusting." James scowled. "That does explain your lip injury though…"

"I can't believe he accused you of being a whore!" Kelly screeched. "I need to hunt him down and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Calm down Kelly, we all disagree with it but hunting him down would disrupt our work." James patted her shoulder in a calming gesture.

"This type of thing should be exposed, but the publicity would cause you too much trouble so we'll all promise to keep quiet about it." Harrison commented with a twisted expression filled with distain.

"Thank you," the girl in question smiled.

"He's been warned from telling anyone too, if he does then he will never get another job ever again and it would be in your best interest to sue him for everything he owns." Carlisle told her.

"As much as I love hearing about his punishments, it is an awkward conversation to be having so what do you guys say about getting this party going?" TK grinned sheepishly as she felt her cheeks heat up. She wanted to forget the incident as soon as possible and having everyone debate about how Erik should've been punished was interesting and all but it wasn't helpful.

"Now that's a good idea!" Karen and Kelly chimed as they turned the music on.

Everyone began getting their drinks and food from the side tables. TK noticed how the table had been pushed up against the wall to make more space in the room for moving around. She also noticed how out of everyone, Karen was the only one who didn't have an alcoholic drink at hand.

"Kaz?" TK asked.

"Yep?" she smiled.

"Are you a lightweight?" the dark haired girl asked bluntly. Karen stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Just how talented are you?" Karen choked. "As for your question yes."

"What has me asking you whether you're a lightweight or not got to do with talent?" TK arched her brows in confusion.

"You are incredibly observant." Karen complimented.

"Speaking of observant, how much do you know about my mum and Mister Director?" TK asked as she made a side glance at the aforementioned pair.

"Not that much other than the fact that they are both well established as Directors. For information about them you'd probably have to ask Harrison." Karen shook her head apologetically. "Why do you ask?"

"Just something about those two that has piqued my curiosity." TK thought aloud as she watched the two directors interact with one another.

"Really?" Karen asked as she followed TK's line of sight but couldn't see anything odd between the two directors.

"Rayne." Carlisle gestured at the young girl and she headed over. "It appears that you are more talented than we were aware of."

"What do you mean?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her mother who had probably let something slip.

"Not only are you academically intelligent but you also seem to have talents with music." Carlisle's smile grew wider as he watched TK glare at her mother.

"MUM! What did you say?" TK squealed in horror.

"I only mentioned that you have several musical grades under your belt sweetheart." Alexandra smiled sheepishly. "It's not often I get to boast about my daughter you know."

"Oh of course and you had to start now didn't you?" TK ruffled her hair in embarrassment.

"What might your music grades be?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Do I have to say?" TK complained.

"It would be nicer for you to tell me than for me to force you up onto the stage and perform something," he smiled deviously.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped in shock.

"So which would you rather choose?"

"The lesser of the two evils of course!" she squealed. "Above grade eight in singing and percussion and drums and grade six in guitar, bass and violin," she whispered.

"You sing?" Kelly screamed in glee when she overheard the conversation. TK jumped as the older girl latched onto her with a hug. "Well then it is only fair for you to give us a demonstration Rayne."

"Oh no, no way!" TK shook her head adamantly.

"It is better to heed to their request Rayne." Carlisle chuckled.

"You said that you wouldn't force me!" she glared playfully.

"I said that _I_ wouldn't, I never said anything about your friends," he laughed.

"You are sly Mister Director," she stuck her tongue out immaturely as she was forced into the centre of the room and all of a sudden a microphone was shoved into her hand.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" Kelly began to chant and soon the others joined in. TK pleaded with Konstantin with her eyes for him to save her but he merely gave her a heart stopping smirk that had her mind blanking. She blinked for a moment at him and saw that no matter how many times she blinked the smile was still there. She felt her cheeks heat up and avoided his gaze. He was teasing her with a mere stare!

*Lyrics to Bad Day*

Part way along the song Jake had daringly decided to join me to sing and he didn't have a bad voice. Soon everyone joined along for the last verse.

"Seriously, I swear there is a limit to how talented someone can be." Harrison commented as he smacked TK's back in a friendly gesture.

"Thank you," she grinned. "But I'm not the only one. I just seem to be a lucky girl chosen at an incredibly lucky time. I'm going to take a breather, it's getting a little hot in here," she commented and headed out onto the terrace which looked out to the city lights. The night wind swept around her a lifted her hair around her face. She heard footsteps approach her and without having to glance she knew it was Konstantin.

"Do you honestly believe that it was mere luck?" Konstantin asked curiously.

"Honestly? I don't know."

"You don't believe in coincidences or chance meetings TK," he whispered as he leant on the terrace beside her.

"You're right about that, but how did you guess?"

"Intuition."

"You and your damn intuition," she complained as she glanced up at the sky.

Konstantin took a subtle side glance at the girl beside him. Feelings stirred deep within him. Feelings he couldn't name. He thought back to when he saw Erik assaulting her and the anger that had rushed through him. He had felt the obligation to protect her somehow and Konstantin knew that he would do whatever he could to keep her safe.

"I don't believe much in coincidences either TK, I think that you were meant for this role. This movie will change your life and most likely for the better." Konstantin smiled down at her.

"Oh really? Now you really are starting to sound like Dimitri," she teased.

"Traits of characters within novels are often realistic to an extent TK, of course there would be those in reality that possess a similar personality to various book characters." Konstantin reasoned.

"I know KJ. I do know that, I was only teasing," she laughed and patted his shoulder as she passed him. "And I also know that if we stay out here together on our own any longer, you're going to get interrogated by my mum."

Konstantin glanced back into the room to notice the female director inspecting him. He sent her a reassuring smile which she replied with a small mischievous grin. TK watched in horror as Karen gulped down the cup in her hand.

"Kaz!" she squealed. "That cup's mine!" TK rushed over and snatched the cup away from the blonde girl. TK saw her pupils begin to dilate and a dreamy grin widened on her face.

"Sorry Rayne…" Karen pouted as she clung to the younger girl. "But I really needed a drink. I ate some really spicy crisps and it was burning my tongue. I drank the first thing I could reach…" she drawled.

"Oh dear is she drunk? She didn't even drink…" Kelly frowned as she hurried over.

"She just downed half of my cup of beer." TK sighed. "I'll take her back to her room."

"I'll carry her." Harrison offered as he effortlessly lifted Karen into his arms. The three of them went upstairs to Karen's room where clothes had been strewn everywhere.

"Oh wow…" TK grinned at the sight as Harrison gently placed Karen onto her bed. She was already asleep. "Talk about a total lightweight. I'd never seen someone fall asleep that quickly before," she laughed quietly. "I guess she found you incredibly comfortable and safe," she teased.

"Oh shut up," he grumbled as his cheeks heated up. "I'll see you back downstairs." With that said he stormed back downstairs with a flushed face.

TK gently tucked the blonde into bed and made sure she wouldn't go cold in the middle of the night. She also made sure to leave a glass of water on the bedside table since she figured that when Karen woke she would need a drink of water to sooth her. "Good night Kaz," she whispered as she walked to the door.

"Tami?" Karen called out with a small voice.

"Yep?" TK glanced over her shoulder at the half-asleep girl.

"Do you have the hots for Jake and Mr J?" Karen hiccupped. TK blanched and snapped her head back to face the door.

"Not a chance, I barely know them." TK protested.

"Liar." Karen retorted dozily before drifting back to sleep. TK rushed out of the room and leant against the door once it had been shut. Her face felt hotter than it had ever been in her life as her mind became filled with the two guys.

_No way… there's just absolutely no way…_ she told herself vehemently but deep down she knew that it had been a lie.


	19. Chapter 18

18

The party ended a couple of hours after Karen went to bed and the adults with the exception of Konstantin took residence in the neighbouring mansion since there were no more available rooms in the main mansion. Everyone helped clear up and after everyone departed to bed, it was only TK left sitting on her balcony, more awake than ever thinking about what Karen had said and she found herself wondering whether the blonde would even remember what she had said when she woke the next morning.

"Lil' Ray?" Jake whispered as he stretched exposing his abs and muscled arms. He was wearing nothing but his black pyjama bottoms which hung low on his hips exposing the pant line of his Calvin Klein boxers. TK couldn't help but trailed her eyes along his firm body that was lit up by the moonlight. "Ray?"

"Sorry," she blinked and snapped her eyes away. _Geez what the heck is wrong with me?_ she chastised herself.

Before she knew what was happening, Jake had already jumped onto her terrace and pulled her into her room.

"Jake?"

"Shh," he whispered as he swept a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"What'd you mean?" she frowned.

"You seemed really troubled after you took Karen back to her room. Her getting drunk wasn't your fault if that's what you're worried about."

TK stared at him for a moment before smiled widely and innocently up at him. "You are surprising perceptive Jake," she smiled.

"So what are you worried about? You can talk to me about anything."

"Thank you Jake but I wasn't really concerned about anything in particular. It's just that everything is a little overwhelming that's all. To think that before long we'll start rehearsing and filming. It's all just so exhilarating you know?" she sighed as she sat on her bed. She thoughtlessly patted the space beside her on the bed in an open invitation for Jake to take a seat. For a moment Jake stood firm where he was in surprise. Then he realised that TK had honestly no idea what she had just done and had treated him first and fore most as her friend before thinking of him as a man at that moment.

Slowly he walked towards the bed to give her time to reject him if she were to suddenly realise what she had just done. She didn't. She merely sat with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She stared blankly at a spot on the bed as her mind seemed to whirl.

"What do you think about this whole thing? About this whole acting thing. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret being chosen or anything but it's all so surreal."

"Shh calm down lil' Ray," he chuckled softly and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear again. "I do understand what you mean Ray but I chose this from the start. I had auditioned for it and I seem to be talented enough to gain the part. You on the other hand were a different case. You were scouted from the streets. While we are both beginners at this, your situation is a little different compared to mine. But whatever you do Ray, don't doubt yourself. Just trust in your skills and let things flow. I'm sure that things will be alright so long as you trust in yourself."

TK stared up at him with huge innocent eyes and he had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He managed to refrain from the impulse, barely. Even in her extraordinarily baggy dark t-shirt and strawberry shorts, TK was alluring and enchanting. She seemed to hold a certain charm and when she was sassy she held unbelievable charisma. Jake had no doubt that TK would strive through this and gain much more than she could've ever imagined.

TK's heart raced as she stared at the person sitting in front of her. It was surprising to her that such a seemingly carefree person could say such wise things at times and especially when she needed the words. "There is another thing that really scares me Jake," she whispered and Jake noticed how her hands seemed to suddenly tremble ever so slightly.

"What's wrong Ray?"

"I – I don't know if I'm ever going to get over horrible experiences like the one I had earlier today," she admitted with a small voice as her trembling grew fiercer. Memories of her father approaching her with a leering glance terrorized her mind along with the various sneers from males of her old school. Although she often held a cold exterior and acted fierce, deep inside she was always trembling in fear. Trembling for fear that one day she wouldn't be strong enough, that one day she would lose herself.

She hated the fear that she often felt and she hated herself for succumbing to the fear.

Jake's arms reached out to her and wrapped her in a secure embrace. Her body instinctively stiffened and her hands pushed against him but he didn't let go. He let her fight his grasp for a moment but eventually TK calmed and relaxed in his hug. Her arms fell limp at her sides and small trickles of tears slipped down her cheeks. Jake felt the wetness on his chest and the small drops that dripped onto his stomach and held TK at arm's length to see what happened. Shock rolled though him and he was struck by guilt at having put her through such an experience.

"I'm sorry Ray, I shouldn't have held onto you like that," he told her with genuine remorse. She shook her head frantically and leaned back towards him. She rested her forehead on his chest and closed her eyes to revel in the safe feeling she felt emitting from him. Uncertainly she wrapped her arms around his waist and he stiffened in surprise for a moment before a smile brightened his worried expression and he wrapped his arms around the girl again.

The duo sat there like that for a while and when Jake glanced down at her after a while he saw that her eyes had been closed and she had the expression of comfort on her face. It was the same one that he had seen several times already whenever she fell asleep. He gently laid her down and tucked her under the covers. He had been about to leave through her terrace when he heard her panicked murmurs spewing rapidly from her mouth. She shifted rigidly as though she was fighting against something and her brows were creased.

Worry grasped him and before he thought through his actions properly, he had already slipped into her bed beside her and wrapped his arms securely around her in a protective embrace. She shifted a few more times but then she calmed and snuggled closer to his warmth.

Deep within her sleep she felt a blanket of protection surround her and drove the darkness in her dreams away. A soft comforting light enveloped her and the total darkness was replaced by the image of the galaxy. Eventually she fell into a relaxing slumber.

Jake felt her breathing even and having concentrated on her breathing for so long, he too found himself drifting to sleep.

"Rayne? Rayne it's nearly time for breakfast!" Karen called as she knocked on her door.

"You go downstairs and help with breakfast before the boys ruin the kitchen Karen." Adriana suggested as a crash could be heard. "I'll wake her up."

"Thank you Adriana." Karen smiled as she rushed down the stairs. Karen had woken up with no recollection with what had happened after she drank the beer.

Adriana knocked a few more times but there was still no reply from the girl so she resorted to walking into the room instead. She found TK still in deep sleep and the curtains fluttered as the wind breezed into the room. Adriana shook her head as she realised that the young girl had forgotten to shut her balcony doors when she fell asleep the previous night after the party.

Jake had hurried out of her room when he woke at the sound of Karen's voice. When he heard that Adriana was about to enter, he knew that he had to get out before he got himself caught in a compromising position. He easily jumped onto his own balcony which was less than a meter away from hers and returned to his room.

"Rayne? Rayne it's time to get up." Adriana called as she gently shook the girl.

"Mn…" TK moaned as she rolled over pulling the cover over her head. Adriana resorted to prodding her gently in the side and TK woke up squealing in shock.

She looked around her with a disorientated expression on her dozed face and colour slowly seeped into her cheeks when she recalled what had happened the night before. She was also praying for the fact that Karen wouldn't remember what she had said to her just as she fell as sleep. She glanced at Adriana and gave a sheepish smile. "Morning Adriana," she beamed sweetly.

"Good morning Rayne, breakfast is nearly ready downstairs whenever you're ready to come on down." Adriana told her with a warm smile. "Your mother has already left because she remembered that she had a meeting to attend. She apologised that she wouldn't be here when you woke up but she also said that you would be seeing her against soon and most certainly before we move on to our next location."

"Oh thank you for telling me Adriana." TK told her appreciatively. "Have we got anything on our schedules for today?"

"Not at all, you're all free to do whatever you want."

"Awesome!" she squealed and jumped out of bed. "That means I can just go down in my pyjamas."

Adriana smiled warmly at her simple-mindedness and laughed. The fashion coordinator followed the dozing girl down stairs into the kitchen where everyone was already seated and ready to eat. They had been waiting for her to arrive before eating. She hungrily eyed the delicious looking garlic mushrooms, sausages, tomatoes and eggs as Zach and Kelly proceeded to set the table with plates of food.

"Morning Rayne." Kelly giggled as she placed the plate in front of the glittering eyed girl.

"Morning Kelly," she smiled in greeting. "How're you feeling Karen after that small cup of beer?"

"I have a small headache but it's not too bad. The weird thing is I can't remember anything except hearing Harrison say that he would take me up to my room. He told me that you tucked me in last night. Thank you." Karen beamed.

"No problem." TK smiled back feeling glad that Karen hadn't remembered what she had said. She wasted no time in digging into her plate and she finished in record time. "So what's our schedule?" she asked Carlisle. "I remember you mentioning that you would be posting the filming schedule around now."

"We will start filming in two weeks. In the mean time, you will be undergoing rehearsals and training starting this afternoon."

"Training?" TK tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"On how to feign an attack without injuring the cast." Carlisle explained. "Later today you'll have to head to the studios to meet the stunts cast and take your first training session with Christopher."

"Oh! Chris the Stunts director!" TK squealed in recognition. "I remember talking to him at the party back in England."

"That's our guy. You'll have to be dressed in something comfortable and be at the studio for one o'clock."

"So Three more hours of free time, awesome." TK grinned. "So who does this training involve?"

"Well everyone will have to go to the studios since there will be rehearsals as well but training involves you, Konstantin, Jacob and James. Rayne you will be having rehearsals for two hours first before heading to Chris for your training."

"Rehearsals? Okay, which scenes?"

"We'll start off with some exercises and have a go at the first scene."

"I look forward to seeing how things are done," she smiled in excitement.

"I had better head back to the office." Carlisle ran a hand through his hair as he stood and took his plate to the sink. "I'll see you all at rehearsals at one."

"See you soon Mister Director." TK smiled brightly at him. "I hope I won't be a total pita during the rehearsals with my inexperience."

"Pita?"

"Pain in the ass." TK grinned.

"I doubt you will be Rayne," he laughed as he ruffled her hair while he passed. Adriana and Zach also left half an hour after Carlisle to head to their own jobs. When it was time to go, TK made sure she had her phone and script before leaving the house with the others. The studio they were rehearsing in was simple. It was a fairly large room with a table, some chairs and a wall of mirrors. TK noticed how the room seemed to resemble a dance studio.

As everyone went through some vocal exercises and stretches to relax themselves, TK felt tension roll through her muscles. Fear and anticipation coiled through her and she began to worry about what she was about to do. What she wanted least was to let the people in the room down. Carlisle had chosen her and she didn't want to disappoint him at all.

"TK." Konstantin whispered in her ear as he rested his hands on her shoulders. He guided her to sit on the floor and gently pushed her forward so that she had to reach her hands out towards her toes. "Calm down and relax, you'll do fine. Let your mind run free with inspiration and play the role of Rose the way you imagined her to be. Let all your fears and consciousness go. No one will judge you here and we will all be helping you every step of the way. A good cast is one where everyone helps each other out."

TK's racing heart calmed a little and she smiled at how Konstantin seemed to know how she felt so easily. She relaxed under his touch as he gently pushed her forwards each time she bent forwards to touch her toes.

"Thanks KJ," she turned her head and gave him a heart stopping smile over her shoulder. He watched her silently for a short moment before standing up and dusting himself off. His mind blanked for a moment at the smile she sent him and he discreetly averted his gaze from her as he continued his own stretches.

TK stood and reached up as high as she could to stretch her arms and back. Then she curved her back and placed her hands flat on the floor in front before bending backwards and doing the same but this time she placed her hands behind her feet. She was stretching her arms when Carlisle cleared his throat as a sign to say that they were starting. TK tensed again for a moment but this time Jake was the one who reached out to her. Jake casually draped an arm around her shoulders and he smiled down at her sweetly. His smile was so bright and contagious that TK couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Okay, we're going to miss out the nightmare scene for now since that requires three unavailable people so we'll cut straight to when Rayne wakes Karen up from her nightmare. We're going to imagine that there is a bed here," – Carlisle gestured at the floor – "so Karen and Rayne please lie down and then we'll start from there. Just show me what you guys have in mind for this scene and we'll make any adjustments if any need to be made at all. So whenever you two are ready, we'll start."

TK took a deep breath and watched as Karen got herself into her role. Karen seemed to roll her shoulders and took several breaths before she lied down. Then as though a switch had gone off, Karen suddenly seemed like a completely different person. Her face was contorted in pain and agony, precisely as though she was in a nightmare. Rayne followed suit and laid down a few paces away from her. She then stood and pretended to be disorientated for a moment before she turned to see Karen with her face contorted in pain. She was also thrashing around in her bed and a bloodcurdling scream filled the room.

TK didn't think, she just reacted. The only thing she had in her mind was to simply react and to remember to call Karen, 'Lissa'. TK rushed over with a frantic expression on her face and she practically dove out of her bed and nearly tripped in her haste. She dashed over to Karen's bed and took her shoulders gently but firmly.

"Liss? Liss! Wake up!" TK hissed.

Karen's scream quietened and she began murmuring incoherently before moaning clearly. "Andre… oh God…"

"Liss wake up, it's just a dream, just a dream." TK reassured her as she helped Karen sit up. Karen sobbed and rested against TK's chest. TK wrapped her arms around the blonde girl and ran a hand through her long blonde locks. "Shh…"

"I just had that dream…"

"I know Liss, I know." TK soothed and continued to stroke her friend's hair in a calming gesture.

Neither of them said anything for a lengthy moment but Karen was visibly calming down. Her body was no longer shaken by violent sobs and she relaxed into TK's body.

Throughout their small act everyone marvelled at how easily both girls slipped into their roles, especially TK considering how new she was to the job. No one knew what to say and so they watched in silence as the scene played out.

TK glanced down at Karen and frowned. "Liss you're looking paler than usual. When was the last time you fed?"TK demanded with worry clear in her voice. "How long as it been? Two days? Nearly four?"

"I don't know Rose, I mean you were so busy and -"

"That doesn't matter, you should've told me." TK cut her off and shifted her position so that she faced Karen. She swept her hair to the side so that her neck was exposed and Karen's eyes were immediately transfixed. It was as though she could see the blood pulsing under the skin. "Let's do it now before you get any paler."

"But -"

"No buts, come on, it'll make you feel better." TK insisted. In a matter of seconds Karen was suddenly at her neck with a hungered expression on her face. Her lips were parted and were soon attached to a part of TK's neck. TK's eyes rolled shut and she tilted her head ever so slightly to give Karen more access and her lips parted in unconcealed ecstasy.

A few heartbeats later, Karen pulled away and daintily wiped her lips as she eyed TK worriedly who was swaying slightly from feigned blood loss. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine after a little bit of sleep." TK nodded feebly with a small smile on her lips.

"I'll go and get you something to eat to replenish." Karen stood and dashed off before TK got another word out of her mouth. TK lied there for several moments before she turned her head to the side and her gaze was focused as though she was watching something. Then a frown settled on her expression and she slowly forced her body up. She walked several paces towards the mirror and she peered through with a distant gaze. Suddenly her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips. She jerked back and a few moments later she whirled around.

"Cut!" Carlisle called with a clear voice and TK snapped out of her zone. She blinked a few times before reality slammed back into her and she fell ungracefully onto her butt as she took a few deep breaths. She smiled sheepishly at everyone and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently after a moment of silence from everyone in the room.

"Wrong? Quite the contrary Rayne, you were so caught up in it that I had to shout to bring you back to us." Carlisle shook his head with his eyes glistening with pure excitement.

"The way you acted, I was completely swept up by your pace!" Karen squealed and dashed over to hug the smaller girl.

"I think that this film will go smoothly if we keep this up. Neither of you even needed to pause to reread the script for the next part." Carlisle clapped enthusiastically.

"There was a moment when I didn't know what part came next. But then Rayne spoke and swept me along."

"Well I do know the novels almost inside out so I suppose that that helps. I'm pretty sure that I got some of those lines wrong…" TK admitted.

"But that doesn't matter so long as the meaning of the lines is still the same. Altering them ever so slightly is fine. A normal person watching the film wouldn't notice the difference Rayne." Carlisle shook his head. "That scene was perfect, now all we need to do for that scene is to add a cat and the beds required. Right now let's move on a few pages and do the scene with Konstantin blocking Rayne and Karen's path."

The three of them nodded and got into position. Karen and TK started off from the side of the room while Konstantin stood against the mirrors waiting for them to start running. When they did, he stepped in just as the pair was reaching towards the middle of the room. He obstructed their path and TK stopped abruptly. TK placed Karen protectively behind her and she resisted the urge to growl menacingly at Konstantin for blocking their path. She did however crouch forward slightly to strengthen her stance and her gaze hardened as she eyed him up and down.

"Don't you dare get close, leave us alone," she hissed.

Konstantin kept his face passive and held out his hand in a gesture to show that he meant no harm. "Look I'm not going to -"

Things were fine until he decided to step forward and that was when TK got violent. She lashed out but made sure that the movement was weak. Konstantin's hands lashed out and struck her more gently than she would've guessed from the speed his hands had moved. They knocked her in the shoulder and she purposely let her feet get caught with each other. Within moments she was falling. She clenched her eyes waiting for the impact and she felt Konstantin's hand wrap around her arm to steady her.

She glanced up in surprise and saw his eyes transfixed to her neck as though there was something there. Feeling confused and self-conscious she reached up with her free hand and then glanced at her fingers after having brushed her neck. She let her eyes widen slightly as though seeing the blood there and made a swift movement with her head so that her hair covered her neck. Konstantin's eyes lingered on her neck for a moment longer before rising up to meet hers. TK stared back defiantly and wrenched her arm from his grasp. She was about to make another move when Karen caught her arm.

"Rose, stop."

TK blinked and hesitated before letting her body sag slightly and loosened her defence. Konstantin stood there for a few more moments before turning his attention to Karen. Then he made a low graceful bow. "My name is Dimitri Belikov and I am here to escort you back to St Vladimir's Academy, Princess Vasilisa."

"And cut!" Carlisle called and clapped. "This is certainly running a lot smoother than I had anticipated!"


	20. Chapter 19

19

Up until three o'clock when it was time for TK, Konstantin, Jake and James to head to another studio for their training, the crew continued to rehearse through various scenes and began to perfect them.

"Well it seemed that there was nothing for you to worry about after all Ray." Jake grinned as the four of them made their way to the other studio.

"I blame it entirely on luck," she scoffed. Training was a piece of cake for her and within three hours she got the gist of not hitting anyone but still managed to make each hit appear realistic.

"Rayne." Carlisle called out to her just as the four of them were about to leave the studio.

"Hey Mister Director," she smiled in greeting. "What's up?"

"There's been a last minute change to the schedule. Since you all did so well today we're going to move the schedule up a little bit to see how it goes. We're going to try the scene we just practiced today with all the props required and see how that goes. If it goes well we might even manage to film that bit by the end of the week."

"So you want me to pass that on to Kaz right?"

"Yes please," he nodded.

"No problem. Have a good evening Mister Director," she smiled and gave a small wave as she left with the other three actors.

The rest of the week flew by and by the end of it they had filmed the opening sequence of the movie up to the point of Rose and Lissa being caught by the guardians. They even managed to film the scene within the plane and the short conversations that took place. Before they knew it, it was time to move to the next location which was where they would actually spend the majority of their time. During their week at the studios their schedules were filled with rehearsals and training sessions. By the end TK was far too tired to marvel at their progress. On the plane she had sat next to Jake again and once again she fell asleep on him. Not that he was complaining about it.

"Oh wow…" TK breathed as she walked through the forest and stared up at the large castle like place. It was perfect as the set of St Vladimir's academy. Absolutely perfect. As they were all given a tour around the castle, she could almost envisage the scenes of the book in her mind as she walked through corridors.

"Rayne?" Konstantin asked when he saw her walk in a daze. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I don't think I have ever been more excited in my life!" she beamed. "I get to stay overnight in a creepy castle, it's like a dream come true."

"Why would your dream be to spend a night in a creepy castle?" Harrison arched his brows in confusion. "Of all the things to dream of, that's just weird."

"I resent that." TK protested. "It's a perfectly normal thing to want to do. It's like wanting to do parachuting and cliff jumping."

"Cliff jumping?" Karen blanched. "You want to try cliff jumping?"

"Yep."

"It all sounds so… dangerous."

"But it must be safe enough if it hasn't been banned." TK pointed out.

"Just when I thought we found out all you oddities, we find out you're an adrenaline junkie?" Harrison chuckled.

"Adrenaline… I'm not an adrenaline junkie."

"Really? It sounds like it. After all, you do seem to like the dangerous stuff," he shrugged.

"You… you may be right about that…" TK agreed reluctantly after a long moment when she thought about all the different types of things she wanted to accomplish in her life. They did all involve danger to a certain extent.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing. So long as you don't get fatally injured, it's all good." Harrison patted her shoulder when he saw her worried expression. "I like speedy stuff and I understand wanting to go parachuting. Most people want to try that at some point in their life."

"Thanks Quinny. You had me worried for a minute." TK laughed nervously.

"Junkies aren't necessarily bad, Ray." Jake commented. "You could be a food junkie and it could be harmless."

"Unless you get so fat that you get ill and die." Kelly added.

"Why are you guys talking about getting overweight and dying?" Adriana asked as she walked up to the group.

"We were talking about junkies." TK explained.

"Well I'm definitely a fashion junkie." Adriana laughed. "I used to bankrupt the family with my shopping."

"Apparently I'm an adrenaline junkie."

"I reckon I'm an accessory junkie." Karen admitted.

"I think Kelly is a manicure junkie." James teased.

"Yeah? Then you must be a ketchup junkie. You eat that stuff with everything." Kelly retorted.

"Is everyone here a junkie?" Jake laughed.

"It seems so." TK grinned. "What're you?"

"Hm… A gaming junkie maybe."

"Don't even get me started on gaming!" TK, James, Harrison chimed.

"You game?" James turned to her.

"I'll take you guys on anytime." TK challenged them.

"Oh you are so on!" the three boys declared.

"So KJ, what about you? Anything you might be a junkie for?" TK asked curiously. She eyed his cigarette for a moment and thought back to the numerous times she'd seen him smoking. "Hm… let me guess. You're a smoking and caffeine junkie."

"…" Konstantin stared down at her wide innocent smile and the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well?" she watched him intently.

"You're probably right about that."

"Glad you agree. You'll be thankful I do this." TK grinned cheekily and stole the cigarette from his mouth.

Konstantin blinked in shock at the fire that spread through him at the brief feel of her touch on his lips. He stared at her and she gave a daring man-eater smile that she didn't even seem to notice. He took in the way her head tilted to the side, her back bent slightly forward in an innocent gesture, the strands of hair flying out of her bun and the dark eyes that were sparkling beneath long lashes. She was wearing a walnut coloured turtle neck dress and her usual black combat trousers with dark brown lace up boots. He noticed that the dress hugged her chest and showed more of her curves than the majority of her clothes did. He could only guess that this was something new and that Adriana had picked it for her.

The whole observation took only a heartbeat and no one seemed to notice how he reacted to TK's bold action. He stared at her firmly and held out his hand. "Please give that back."

"No, you've had a whole pack already today. You're going to ruin your lungs and it would be a damn shame if you were to die young because of your awful smoking habits." TK chastised and held it away from him. She was about to throw it to the ground and stamp on it when he suddenly picked her up to try and reach for the cigarette. She squealed in shock and dropped it. "Someone stamp on it!"

Konstantin sighed and stamped the light out himself. He wasn't going to be able to smoke it after it had been on the floor. He had barely held the pack of cigarettes in his hand for a second when it was suddenly snatched from his hand and TK had taken off down the long hallway. She glanced back and stuck her tongue out defiantly. Within seconds Konstantin caught up to her but what he was not expecting was for her to stop abruptly. As he skidded to a stop to prevent mowing her down from the speed that he was going at, she suddenly flipped and seemingly flew right over him and she dashed back to the others. TK grabbed a water bottle and drenched the packet, rendering the cigarettes useless.

"Sorry KJ but it had to be done. You already had over a pack today and that's not good," she smiled apologetically. "I'll pay you back for it but be warned, each time you smoke, be prepared to find me suddenly snatching it out of your hand or mouth."

"Rayne that's a pretty bold declaration you just made there. I've never heard of that approach to help someone quit before." Karen laughed.

"What can I say? I strongly object to smoking," the younger girl shrugged casually. "And KJ will be around us quite a lot so I'll be attacking him the most."

"Attacking him?" Jake arched his brows curiously.

"You know, snatching his cigarettes whenever I see them of course." TK beamed innocently. It was oblivious to her that everyone had interpreted her words differently but no one made any gestures to voice what they had first thought. By now, they all knew that TK seemed to have surprising ignorance of innuendoes and what certain actions or words could mean to the eyes and ears of others. While there were times when TK would understand a blatant innuendo, the more subtle ones were the ones that she was completely oblivious to. In a way it was her blessing but it could also be dangerous if she led someone on without knowing what she was really doing. Of even worse, if she said something that could be misinterpreted to the press…

Suddenly TK thought of the date and remembered something crucial. She squealed in shock at the fact that they had all been working so hard that James' birthday had crept up on them a lot faster than they had expected. His birthday was going to be in two days time so that left little time to prepare a party but she'd be damned if she didn't try. She had no doubt that someone else would've remembered and planned something in their minds too. No doubt Kelly would've had something in mind for what to do for her boyfriend's birthday. TK grabbed Carlisle's arm and led him away from the others.

"I just remembered! Jay's birthday is coming up!" she whispered with a squeal.

"Yes, I had prepared for that. There will be training and rehearsal during the day and afternoon but we will wrap it up relatively early so that there will be plenty of time during the evening and early hours of the morning for you all to party."

"I can't believe that I forgot until today! I really am so bad at remembering birthdays and things like that," she complained.

"What counts is that you have remembered and are currently panicking over the fact that you had _almost_ forgotten. You still have plenty of time to think of presents and plans of what to do." Carlisle soothed her.

"You're right. It'll be a challenge to organise everything as a surprise since we're around each other so much and then there's also the work to think about but I'm sure we'll work something out." TK beamed in excitement. She couldn't wait to surprise James for his birthday. Although she had only known him for a couple of weeks, she felt closer to him than the people from her school that she had just left. She had known people from that school for five years already and yet she felt much closer to Jay than those from her school. "I'm going to talk to the others about it now. Thanks Mister Director."

"No problem Rayne. If you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to call me or come see me and I will definitely find time to listen to your concerns."

"I'll be sure to do that then." TK laughed although she had a sneaking suspicion that his seemingly abnormal concern for her might've had something do to with her mother asking him to watch out for her. "See you either later tonight or tomorrow for the late afternoon rehearsals."

"Good night Rayne."

TK gave one last smile before dashing off to find her room along with the others.

Their rooms were located in a relatively large cottage which was also attached to the east wing of the castle. Within the cottage there were once again eight rooms except this time there were more floors since the base area of the cottage wasn't very large. On the ground floor there was a lounge room with a fireplace and a kitchen alongside a dinning room. The first floor, which Kelly and Karen declared belonged to the girls, consisted of three rooms which was perfect considering there were only three of them. On the second floor there were another three rooms and on the third floor there were two. Konstantin chose the room at the top while Harrison, Jake and James chose the rooms on the second floor. The rooms had been set up in a type of triangle formation so that each room was on one side of the square building. On each floor there was a bathroom for the residents to share as well.

TK picked the one facing east so that sunlight would drown her room each morning.

As soon as the guys deposited their bags in their own rooms, they left to explore the castle. TK's room was somewhat bland and she found herself missing the house in LA. There was nothing special or welcoming about the pastel coloured room and she grimaced at the dreary grey curtains which led out onto a small terrace like balcony. She dumped her stuff on the floor and within seconds she found herself being hit by a pillow. She whirled around to find Kelly and Karen grinning at her with pillows in hand. She hadn't even heard them enter her room.

"Oh you are so on!" she declared and grabbed her pillow. Before she could swing to hit them the other two girls pounced on her and pinned her to the bed.

"Tell us everything!" they demanded.

"Is something going on between you and Konstantin?" Kelly whispered in excitement.

"No! Something's going on with Jake!" Karen argued.

"Rayne's the one in question so let her tell us!" Kelly glared. "So which is it?"

"Uh… do you two want to kill me by squishing me?" TK choked out. The other two girls glared at each other and let TK up. When she saw her chance she smacked them with her pillow and ran out of her room. The other two chased after her and tried to catch up to her as TK ran through the corridor that joined the cottage with the castle.

"Rayne! Get back here!" Kelly called out.

"No way, I'll be killed." TK scoffed. "I'm not good at girl talks."

"Well then you can try and improve now." Karen yelled. "Harrison, catch her!"

"What is this? A game of tag?" he asked as he ran beside TK.

"Not quite. They want girl talk and I really don't." TK squealed.

"That's unfortunate," he commented and glanced over his shoulder. "You better run faster. I'll pretend that I'm no match for your speed."

"Thanks Quinny, you're a life saver," she whispered.

"Now you owe me," he smirked.

"I'm willing to risk that compared to girl talk." TK rolled her eyes and turned a sharp corner. She nearly screamed when an arm suddenly yanked her into a large empty room.

"Shh," a familiar voice hushed her. She paused and stopped herself short of throwing him over her shoulder. She relaxed and collapsed onto the floor. "Are you okay? You look quite frantic."

"Girls are scary when they want gossip…" she sniffed dramatically.

"Gossip?"

"Typical girl talk of who likes who type of thing. Since it's pretty obvious that those two are with Jay and Quinny, they turn to me for the drama it seems." TK sighed and leaned back the wall while he patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Being a girl must be tough," he chuckled.

"What do you think we should do for Jay's birthday?" she asked so that she could divert the topic of conversation to something she felt more comfortable with.

There was a short pause before Jake cursed. "Shit it's coming up soon isn't it?"

"It's in two days. Mister Director already knows of it and has given us a free evening and night."

"I can't believe I almost forgot."

"So did I, until not long ago."

"That was why you dragged Carlisle off right? To ask about it," he commented.

"Yeah, I reckon it shouldn't be too hard to plan things. After all since Kelly and Jay are together Kelly can easily drag him for walks while we organise things."

"That is so true. Not to mention, the majority of the scenes split us up anyway so we could easily work our way around all of this."

"I'm so excited! I don't even know what to get him. Is there a town or city near by?"

"There'll be a few and either Konstantin or I could drive you down if you'd like."

"How about tomorrow night after our training and rehearsals? I'm pretty sure that you don't have a present either, so we'll go down together and get something. We should ask the others whether they need to go shopping as well."

"Ah asking others will involve getting caught by Kelly and Cat."

"I'll have to confront them eventually. Being such a tight knit group, there's only so long that I can hide from them." TK sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I guess everyone has their weak points and yours seem to revolve around all things girly."

"Pfft that is so true!"

"Do you want to run over some training routines with me to get your mind off of things?" Jake suggested.

"Man that would be so helpful," she beamed and stood up to stretch. "Thanks for having my back each time at rehearsals by the way. I don't know what I'd do if you guys weren't around to help me out. I would probably die of nerves."

"If anything is going to make this film a success, it'll certainly be the cast." Jake smiled and ruffled her hair.

About an hour into their training and combat sequences, James and Konstantin walked in with arched brows.

"So that's where you were. Kelly and Karen are looking for you Ray." James told her.

"Oh I know, I've been hiding here to avoid girl talk." TK grinned as she dodged Jake's punch.

"Hey Jay, you up for a little rehearsal session? I know we don't have to work right now but since I'm in the mood anyway, do you want to have a go at the scene where it's Rose's first training session after returning to the academy and where Mason kicks her ass?"

"Well since we're doing that scene, I don't mind. I just don't look forward to the ones after Rose starts picking her skills up again and she starts beating the crap out of my character." James scoffed and rolled his sleeves up.

He stretched a little to relax the muscles in his body. The pair of them started off with a few warm up moves before TK nodded to James to let him know that she was ready for her 'thrashing'. James picked up his stance and tried his best to imitate a skilled fight. However, since he had only just started learning the stunts, his stance wasn't perfect and as he lunged forward to punch her, his legs somehow got caught and he fell forward.

Before he could fall completely and TK's arms reached out and steadied him preventing him from injuring himself. He gave her an apologetic smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hey don't worry about it Jay. You auditioned as a complete novice at combat so no one would expect you to grasp it that quick. Everyone had to start somewhere. It just happens that I started a lot longer than you did so I have a little more experience." TK punched his shoulder lightly. Together with Konstantin, they gave James various tips and corrections to his stances and swings of either his fists or his legs. Jake joined in because although he had some experience with combat, he realised that it was clearly nothing compared to what these two knew.

Within an hour James felt a great sense of achievement after learning what Konstantin and TK had to offer. "We should definitely get some mats in here. It's close to our rooms and it's a great space too." James suggested.

"Yeah, and this way we wouldn't have to trek all the way to the other end of the castle to get to the training area." TK laughed.

"You are shockingly lazy for someone so athletic." Jake teased.

"What can I say? It is one of my many faults," she shrugged.

James' phone rang and when he answered it his expression turned sheepish.

"Yes Kelly we've found her," he said. "We got rather caught up in some training exercises but we'll come for dinner now. See you in the dinning hall."

"Let me guess, you and Konstantin were actually sent on a seeking mission to catch me?" TK grimaced.

"You've got us." James sighed. "Kelly said something about having to catch you no matter what and make sure that you didn't run away."

"Girls sure can be scary people sometimes…" she shuddered. "I am so dead tonight."

"Surely it can't be that bad." Konstantin arched a brow elegantly.

"Oh you don't know until you've suffered through it KJ." TK shook her head dismally. "All those questions… far too many questions that I don't even know how to answer."

"All you have to do is say no." Konstantin frowned.

"If only it was that easy." TK scoffed. "I'd rather answer questions than have their imaginations run loose and misunderstand things."

"That is true." Jake agreed. "Misunderstandings can be very hard to clear…"

"Now that is the understatement of the year." James laughed. "We should probably get going before they send Harrison to find us."

"Is it just me or does it seem like you guys are the errand boys sent to try and track me down?" TK arched her brows curiously.

"Hm… it sure does seem that way doesn't it…" James trailed off thoughtfully. "Well either way it doesn't really matter now. We failed our duty and now we go eat dinner. I'm getting quite hungry from all that training as well."

"I'll have to agree with you there." TK grinned and the small group of them headed to the dinning hall. The only one who seemed to know where they were going was Konstantin so they settled for following him instead. The whole way there TK couldn't help but chat animatedly about how she thought the architecture was stunning and she couldn't wait to see it during the day time or in complete darkness using nothing but the moonlight to see where she was going.

Of course, she didn't mention the exploring in the dark bit out loud because she had a feeling that Konstantin would probably object to such an idea and give her a lecture about how dangerous it would be for her to roam around on her own at night in an unfamiliar place especially in the middle of nowhere where it would be hard to get help.

She was also extremely excited for the fact that she would soon meet other actors and actresses due to the fact that they were moving through the script faster than Carlisle had anticipated and it was time to move onto the scenes involving the academy. She couldn't wait for the scenes involving combat since that was where her main skill was focused upon.

When they arrived at the dinning hall, Karen and Kelly gave TK a devious smirk and TK felt a shiver crawl down her spine at the sight.

"Okay, I definitely see what you meant. I know I don't want to be their victim for sure." Jake leaned down slightly to whisper into her ear.

"Oh don't worry Jake. If I go down, I'm dragging you down with me," she smirked. "Surely you're not going to leave me defenceless against them?"

"Sorry Ray but when it comes to girl talk, that's when a guy should swallow his pride and bail. Ask Konstantin, I bet that he would say the same."

"Yes but I'd never ask Konstantin. Who in their right mind would drag an adult male into a gossiping session with two girls determined to get every ounce of information possible out of me?"

"Well I do see your point." Jake grimaced.

"Exactly." TK scoffed.

"Oh yeah and Rayne?" Karen grinned.

"Yes?" TK nodded cautiously.

"We're going to a spa tomorrow and it's already been booked so there's no getting out of it!" Karen squealed in excitement.

"A what?" TK frowned.

"A spa, for skin treatment and manicures and hair dressers and massages," Kelly explained. "We can do whatever we want at the spa."

"You've got to be joking…" TK stared at them in shock.

"Nope."

"Oh shit," she swore and smacked her forehead.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Wow I think it's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter this quickly... **_

_**Anyway, just a quick note to the anonymous reviewer called SlyFairChild:  
You need to get an account so that I can reply to your reviews easier! As for your suggestion about pictures and stuff, I've got a facebook page atm which I will upload pictures and various quotes and other things as well. **_

_**Also, thanks to all the reviewers! Reading the reviews are definitely the highlight of my days at school. I'll try to write and update as quickly as possible but sometimes that's easier said than done, especially with demon teachers who set waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much homework T.T**_

_**For those who like little Jake and TK scenes, this chapter should brighten your days. As for the general question of whether TK will get together with Jake or not... Well you'll just have to read to find out! ^.^**_

_**~Lil' Lyn~**_

* * *

20

TK dreaded the very idea of going to a spa with every part of her body. All through dinner she couldn't help but pout at the torture that she would be put through the following day and Kelly and Karen felt a speck of guilt of pressuring their friend through such an activity but they later explained to her that it was also an excuse for going to town without the boys so that they could each get James a present for his birthday. Some of the guys were likely to meet up with them later on too.

TK brightened up a little at the prospect of being able to buy James' present discreetly but she still didn't like the idea of going to a spa. She didn't want manicures or make-overs. It was bad enough to endure make-overs for the filmed scenes; she didn't need it during her free time!

After dinner they spent an hour going over the first scene with them being back at the Academy. Chris, the stunt's director, and Vivian, the make-up artist specialist, read out the lines of Headmistress Kirova and Victor Dashkov while TK, Karen and Konstantin read out and acted out some of the parts within that scene where Kirova criticises Rose's decision for taking Lissa away from the protection of the academy and that Rose would be expelled before Victor Dashkov steps in with his opinions.

Upon seeing TK's natural way of acting, neither Vivian nor Chris could believe their eyes. They both fought to keep up with the young teen and the pair of them was swept up by TK's pace. They certainly couldn't associate the natural actress in front of them as the girl who blushed as red as an apple at the sight of seeing herself on a TV screen, or the girl who admitted to being completely camera she and had had odd experiences with acting. The way that TK acted seemed wholly natural and it was very rare to find such natural talent.

"How on earth did we get so lucky?" Vivian whispered to Carlisle during their five minute break. "That girl is a complete natural."

"I suspect that it may have a touch to do with the fact that she knows the characters probably as well as her own personality which does make it easier to act. However, I do agree that she has incredible talent. To be able to capture all the emotions from a script is one talent, but to be able to portray it so well that it sweeps others along, now that's incredible. I find it hard to believe that she ever had any difficulties before hand with acting." Carlisle sighed.

"Her cheerful attitude and approach to this also helps." Chris pointed out. "Heck, she and Konstantin are certainly doing their fair share of teaching others in combat. They are just as skilled as any stunts man I'd ever worked with and perhaps even better."

"I don't think I've ever worked with such a talented cast before and it certainly brings more hope to the project. I'm more than certain that this film will become a major success. At first I had my doubts because this film very much depends on the main character Rose, but because the actress is Rayne, I think that she'll definitely pull off a very convincing Rose Hathaway indeed." Carlisle smiled in appraisal as the trio discreetly glanced at TK who was chatting animatedly in the corner with the others.

"I was so surprised to find that she's actually Alexandra's daughter but once I thought about it, the resemblance is obvious." Vivian grinned as she nudged the director with a teasing gesture. "That is a pretty big coincidence don't you think? I bet you recognised the resemblance straight away Carlisle."

"Vivian!" Carlisle reprimanded with a hushed voice.

"You were the one who sent in the anonymous question during their first talk show. Weren't you, Carlisle?" she asked and pinned him with her gaze so that he had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Yes Vivian, I was. I knew from the first moment I saw her that she was Alexandra's daughter. Alexandra had told barely anyone of the truth and I was lucky to be one of the people she trusted enough. It would've been best for the public to know as soon as possible before she started to get famous or else it would definitely pose great issues for her later on."

"It was a harsh thing to do especially since it was her first time being on TV but it was the right decision." Chris patted the director's shoulder in agreement. "She handled the question like a true pro. That was the most impressive part of the interview."

"I had expected various types of reactions from her but what actually happened was nothing like what I could've possibly imagined or anticipated. I never would've expected her to challenge the press. She sure does know how to surprise people, doesn't she?" Carlisle chuckled.

"I suppose that that is simply another one of her talents." Chris grinned. "I reckon that there'll be some drama before the end of the filming of this first film."

"Drama?" Carlisle frowned.

"Don't tell me that you don't see it Carlisle." Vivian gasped. "The triangle."

"The triangle?" his frown deepened as he tried to think about it.

"Jake, Rayne and Konstantin."

"You think so?" Carlisle stared at the cast members in the corner. "Konstantin and Rayne? Are you sure it's not simply an admiration thing?"

"No one knows yet Carlisle, that's why we think that there will be drama." Vivian shrugged.

"Well I hope no one gets hurt." Carlisle sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

TK had been sitting on her balcony gazing up at the stars when she heard a whistle from above her. She tilted her head slightly and saw Jake staring down at her with a goofy grin on his face. He couldn't help but think that she looked so beautiful with the moonlight gleaming on her. Her hair shone with radiance and the moonlight seemed to make her skin glow in a certain way. She gave a small smile in greeting that seemed to make his heart skip a beat.

Then her expression seemed to suddenly change into a panicked expression as she looked at the door of her room when she heard the knock and Kelly and Karen's voice from beyond it.

"Do you think you want to risk jumping up?" Jake suggested.

"Oh hell yeah." TK nodded vigorously and Jake reached down for her. She took hold of his hand, balanced on the edge of the railing on the balcony and with a swift movement she jumped up onto his balcony. She landed on top of him and he placed his hand over her mouth before she could start laughing because he heard Kelly and Karen walking into her room. He was thankful that he had his music relatively loud in his room so that he could use that as an excuse for ignoring Kelly and Karen's shouts up the balcony.

The pair of them waited until the two girls left TK's room before he removed his hand and TK burst into laughter.

"That was awesome!" she squealed. "Thanks for the quick save there Jake."

"Anytime Ray," he laughed and ruffled her hair. "Now, as much as I like the idea of having you on top of me, it's getting a little uncomfortable with my back arched against the door like this."

"Huh?" TK asked innocently, not understanding the innuendo.

"You don't find our current position compromising at all?"

TK glanced at their position and a cute blush covered her cheeks as she jumped up instantly. "Sorry," she squealed.

"Don't worry about it," he winked. "Running away from further girl talk?"

"Hey, since they've decided to force me to go to a spa tomorrow, I get to run away from them until then." TK scoffed.

Before Jake could give a reply, her phone suddenly rang and when she looked she noticed that it was from her mum.

"Hey mum," she greeted.

"Hey Tami, I'm heading off to England tomorrow night for a couple of days. Is there anything you want me to bring back with me from England or anything you want me to give to Grandma?" her mum asked.

"You're going home? Hm… will you be free tomorrow during the day?"

"You're at your new location aren't you?"

"Yeah. I was wondering whether you could buy a few things and take them back with you to give to my friends there."

"Of course I can Tami. What do you want me to get?"

"I'll send you some pictures of some stuff I saw down in LA."

"Okay. How are things going with the filming?"

"Surprisingly, I haven't had as many odd acting moments as I used to."

"Really? Well that's great to hear Tami!" her mum squealed in excitement. "I can't wait to see what it looks like!"

"Well you'll have to be patient," she grinned. "Are you heading back to England for vacation or work?"

"Vacation. I finally managed to squeeze one in." Alexandra declared proudly.

"That's awesome. Gran would love to see you."

"Listen sweetheart. I had better go and pack. I'll give you a call when I get to England."

"Okay mum. Have a safe flight."

"I will." TK heard her mum say before the line disconnected.

"Ray… I hope you don't mind me asking but it was kind of hard not to hear it. What did your mum call you?" Jake frowned in confusion.

"Tami."

"Is your name not Rayne?"

"Sorry, I forgot to let you guys know. KJ and Karen know since they met me before I accepted this role but my name's actually Tamara Knight. I came up with Rayne Night because Rayne is one of my middle names. I wanted to have a screen name instead of my real one. I'm not sure why but the decision flew out of my mouth before I even thought about it when Mister Director asked me what I wanted to do about my name." TK explained.

"Well that definitely makes more sense." Jake nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. Sorry, I completely forgot to tell you guys my name. It just didn't seem to occur to me at all for some weird reason."

"Well Rayne is technically your name since it's your middle name," he shrugged.

"You're right about that." TK laughed.

"So I'll just keep calling you whatever comes to mind first."

"If we keep firing off at such a quick pace, before you know it, there'll be a scene that you're in." TK teased.

"Hm… you may be right about that. And then it'll be my turn to panic. I'm awful at learning lines…" he groaned. "I've just about learnt my lines for the first scene where I speak."

"Do you want to try practicing?"

"Maybe after James' birthday. You've done enough work for the day. Too much practice won't be good for your mind," he shook his head. "But at least now I'll know who to go to if I need some practice with the scenes."

"Have you thought of anything to get him yet?"

"Not at all. I'm hoping the trip into the city tomorrow will help give some inspirations."

"It probably will. I'm sure that if you walk around you'll see something that'll work. I would offer to skip the spa thing but since they've already paid for it, I would feel bad for not going to use the money's worth. I'll probably spend most of my time in the pool."

"Have you ever had a massage before? I suggest you give it a try tomorrow. It might be one of the most relaxing things you'll ever go through in life." Jake suggested.

"Really?"

"Yes really. And maybe a Jacuzzi, they might seem weird but they're amazing if you press your back up against one of the pipes that the water gushes out of."

"Oh, I'll definitely try that then!" she squealed and she felt excitement begin to build within her. "Hey I just thought of something that I really want to do before going to sleep."

"What?"

"Are you up for taking a night time walk through the castle with me? I pretty sure that it'll be dark all over the place so it'll be awesome. Just like one of those paranormal Reality TV shows."

"And what if something does jump out?"

"I doubt it and if something does then we'll just have to kick their asses won't we?" she grinned cheekily. "So are you up for it?"

"I don't see why not. It should be safe enough." Jake shrugged. "The main question would be: How do we get out without attracting anyone's attention?"

"We climb out of the window of course," she smirked and demonstrated what she had in mind. She jumped back down onto her balcony and then jumped down onto the roof of the low ceiling tunnel that connected to the castle. She finished off by jumping off of the roof and landing softly on her feet. Jake stared in surprise at how smoothly she seemed to do it and repeated her actions. He managed to complete the task easily enough and the pair of them started walking through the darkly lit corridors of the castle.

"I can just imagine a scene from the third book where the Strigoi make an attack on the academy. I can picture them storming in from the trees, all the chaos around us and the panic that's spreading like hellfire."

"You really do like this don't you?" he chuckled.

"Do you think that if a mass majority of the scenes of a film takes place in a foreign country, we'd go there?"

"Of course."

"Wow… that means I'll get to go to Russia…" I whistled.

"Really?"

"The fourth book, Rose is in Russia trying to hunt down Strigoi Dimitri while the rest of the VA gang are back in the academy dealing with their own problems about a power hungry spirit user."

"A spirit user is what Cat's character is right?"

"Yep, that's right," she nodded. "She's the one you have to guard during the third book for something called the 'Field experience' test. I end up getting Quinny."

"You really do know a lot about this series don't you?"

"I've read them so many times, the books are starting to wear away so I'll have to get new copies sometime," she smiled sheepishly.

"Wow… that's quite an achievement you've made there. Reading the books so much that you've actually worn them out." Jake laughed and the sound echoed slightly along the silent corridor.

The pair of them spent an hour on their walk before retiring to their rooms. Jake gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before jumping back up to his room and TK couldn't help but smile at his gesture. She remembered to send pictures of what she wanted to give to her friends back in England to her mum and she also asked her to bring over her acoustic guitar as well so that TK could play during her spare time if she felt like it.

Eventually she fell asleep at around midnight but she found that she couldn't sleep very well due to the loud wind echoing outside. The next morning she woke with bags under her eyes and she yawned every five seconds.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked with concern when he noticed that the usually bubbly girl was abnormally zoned out.

"I didn't sleep well last night," she yawned for the tenth time within the past two minutes.

"Was it because of the wind outside?" he frowned.

"How did you know?" she stared at him in surprise.

"I had the same problem until I decided to plug my ears in with my iPod. Once I fell asleep it was fine, it was getting there that was a pain in the butt."

"Well depending on how long it takes to get into the city, I'll probably just sleep on the way there." TK shrugged and rested her head on the table while waiting for the food to be ready. It seemed that Kelly and James were on breakfast duty that morning which was convenient since TK was definitely not awake enough to cook anything. It was far too likely that she would set everything on fire if she tried.

"Ray, would you like tea or coffee?" James asked and prodded her gently to get a response from her.

"Um… just plain coffee please with a little bit of milk if you don't mind," she gave as big of a smile as she could manage in her tired state. The others could help but find her gesture extraordinarily cute. Normally, when people were that tired and were spoken to, they would retort grumpily or not reply at all. Instead, it was obvious that TK made an effort and managed to muster a small sweet smile in comparison to the usual wide beaming smiles that she would normally give which often seemed to brighten up the atmosphere.

"Are you sure you don't want any sugar?" James arched his brows.

"When I'm like this, a plain cup of coffee will wake me up the fastest." TK explained and yawned half way through her sentence.

James set down a cup of coffee for her before proceeding to give everyone else a drink. Jake turned his head and watched her expression as she lifted the cup to her lips. He had been expecting at least a grimace on her face when she took a sip but there was no sign of distaste whatsoever on her face. He was surprised that she managed to drink plain coffee like that. He had expected her to be someone who was unable to accomplish such a thing without a grimace since she seemed to adore her sweets.

"How is it, that you can eat so many sweet things in one go and also drink such bitter coffee?" he asked curiously.

"I've had to do this quite a few times for the past few years when it started getting harder and harder to wake up in the mornings for me to pay attention in class so I drink plain coffee for the required affect." TK gave a small grin.

"Well that definitely makes sense." Harrison laughed.

"Rayne, we're leaving in a half an hour so you might want to eat a little fast so that you can get ready." Kelly suggested.

"Where are we going again?" she asked dumbly.

"The spa, so just wear something casual but bring something to change into afterwards. Something that's more feminine compared to your usual choice of clothing." Karen smiled. "On second thought, I'll just choose for you and no matter what I pick, you have to wear it."

"Do I have to?" TK whined.

"Yes." Karen stated firmly. "Didn't you have that deal with Adriana about how many days that you get to choose clothes for yourself? Since we've been rehearsing and you've been training most of the time for the past week or so, you haven't really followed that deal so now I'm helping Adriana to reinforce it. Technically speaking you owe her three days worth of feminine clothing."

"But I can't possibly wear feminine clothing for training and rehearsals. That would be highly impractical."

"Sure you can, we'll just make sure that you don't wear things that look like they're three sizes too big for you." Karen smirked. "Really Rayne, the clothes that you wear make you look small because they're so big."

"So? They're comfortable so I don't really care. And it's not like I have to make myself look smart during rehearsals or during training. That's not the point."

"More form fitting clothes can be very comfortable as well depending on the material." Kelly sighed. "Either way, there's no way for you to get out of this. Karen is right; it is technically Adriana's turn to choose what you wear so Karen is doing that job instead."

TK stuck out her tongue immaturely and pouted. She kept quiet since she knew that she wouldn't win that argument. They were right after all. Because of the rehearsals and training, there hadn't been any opportunities for Adriana to force her into something that TK wouldn't have worn otherwise.

After breakfast, as planned, Karen headed to TK's room with her and picked out things that she wanted TK to wear. Then she headed back to her own room to get ready before going out. The raven haired girl couldn't help but sigh at what Karen had chosen for her. But at least she was allowed to be in her own preferred clothes on the way to the spa. It began to make her wonder whether they were doing something after the spa. Anxiety rose as she waited for the other two girls to get ready but there was nothing she could do about it. Even if something had been planned, she doubted that she'd be able to get out of it at such short notice.


	22. Chapter 21

21

The spa was actually a lot more enjoyable and relaxing than she had thought. It wasn't as dreadful as she had expected it to be and she managed to get out of having to sit through manicures and pedicures, to her joy and the other two girl's disappointment. TK did however use the spa to her full advantage and swam a little in the mineral pool, sat in the Jacuzzi as Jake had advised her to and he had been right. Sitting against one of the water pumps had felt amazing on her back. After that she took her time to lie down in the sauna. She could feel her muscles relaxing after a week of hard work of almost constant training and rehearsals.

About an hour after they arrived at the spa, TK decided to experience a massage and by the end of the session she felt like putty under the skilled hands of the masseuse. Over lapping the massage, another specialist seemed to be taking care of her skin and by the end of it all, her skin felt much smoother than ever before and she also felt much cleaner somehow. She vaguely remembered the specialist saying that such a skin treatment was good for the body every now and then because it cleared any oil and dirt from the pores of the skin.

Upon arriving at the hair dressers department of the spa, all they did was wash her hair, redo the layering slightly and massage her scalp because TK didn't want to change her hair style much since she did seem to have some sort of an attachment to her long hair. She also noticed how professional every employee at the spa seemed to be. And while they were highly professional, they were also sociable and she found the conversations funner than she'd thought they could be.

TK had somehow managed to get around the various places within the spa without getting into the girl talk that Karen and Kelly had in mind. Karen and Kelly had spent more time in the beauty departments while TK had gone to the pool and the saunas.

When she decided to head out for some shopping, she dug around her bag for the clothes that Karen had chosen for her. Her expression twisted into discomfort when she saw the small top that she was expected to wear. She twisted the outfit a little and wore simple navy tank top beneath the small cropped tee-shirt which had a long scoop neck. She pulled on the faded denim shorts with ripped edges and to finish off she wore a pair of ankle socks with her pair of converse trainers.

She grabbed her bag, left the changing rooms and thanked the staff for the wonderful treatments she'd had and promised to return at a later date. As she walked out into the sunshine, she placed her beanie cap on and placed sunglasses on the bridge of her nose to protect her eyes from the intense sunlight of the summer. She'd barely walked three paces when a shout caught her attention.

"Excuse me! Wait a minute!" TK heard someone call out and she turned around to find one of the staff members of the club dashing after her. TK also noticed how the attendant seemed a little young, she seemed not that much older than herself. "I recognised your name on the customer's list. You're Rayne Night, the actress who will play Rose Hathaway."

"Um… yes…" TK nodded uncertainly, unsure of what she should do. She tilted her glassed down slightly so that she could peer over the top of them at the attendant.

"I watched the chat show last week and I thought that you were absolutely amazing! Is it true that this is your first job as an actress?" the attendant beamed with excitement and TK wasn't sure how to react to it. She'd never met anyone who was so enthusiastic to meet her before. She never expected to be recognised by a total stranger before either.

"Yes this is my first job." TK nodded.

"I know this is a bit early, but could I have an autograph for safekeeping? Since I know that you're going to be amazing. I mean, you already look the part so there're no queries about that."

"I look the part? Really?" TK asked in shock. In all honesty, of all the things that she had felt unconfident about, was whether she would be able to match up to the aura of sassiness and sexiness of THE Rose Hathaway.

"It's in the way you walk. You look like someone who is completely confident with herself but not overly confident. Damn I wish I could've treated you…"

"What department do you work in?" TK asked sweetly.

"I specialise in manicures and nail treatment. My parents managed to get me a part time job here for experience and if they like me, I'll get to stay working here for the whole summer as a full timer and any free time I have will be occupied by this place."

"Hm… I can't say that I'm particularly enthusiastic about manicures but next time I come here, I'll be sure to ask for you. What's your name?"

"Nina. Nina Fraser."

"Nice to meet you Nina." TK smiled.

"So can I please have your autograph?"

"Um… I don't have a pen or paper I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, I do!" Nina squealed in glee and took out her pad of paper and a pen from her pocket.

TK hesitantly took the paper and pen and stared at the page for a moment. She'd never had to sign for anything except for legal documents before. She had yet to develop her signature but if she was going to be giving autographs in the future, she realised that she would have to make one soon with her stage name. She thought for a moment and let her imagination run free as she wrote her name on the piece of paper. Nina took the paper back and stared at the autograph as though it was gold and threw her arms into the air in excitement.

"Yes I got the first autograph from her!" she cheered.

"You've got the first autograph I've ever given." TK laughed and glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry but I need to shop for something so I will be sure to remember to visit you next time."

"Thank you so much Rayne! Can I call you that?"

"Of course you can." TK nodded before walking away from the spa towards where the shops were.

She was listening to her iPod at a relatively high volume as she walked down the streets lined with shops. Because of the music, she had been completely ignorant of the stampede behind her and before she knew what was happening, a firm body crashed into her and the pair of them tumbled to the floor. Her hat flew off in the fall and she barely had time to grab her iPod when she was mercilessly hauled up and dragged along by the person who ran into her.

She stared ahead at the guy who held her hand with a firm grip and at first she struggled to keep up with his pace because she had yet to recover her footing but when she did she kept up with his pace with ease. She glanced over her shoulder at the herd of girls that was chasing them and her pace quickened until she was the one dragging the blonde haired teenager through the streets. She took a sharp turn into a market street and she turned sharply at one point to get out of the market and didn't stop running until they reached a relatively quiet place.

She released his hand when they finally stopped and panted for breath. Or at least she tried to but the guy didn't release his hold on her hand. Andrew McCarthy took in the physique of the girl in front of him and he felt an instant attraction towards her. It was rare for him to find anyone appealing and it was even odder that he felt his stomach knot in anticipation and his heart skip a beat as he stared at her flushed face due to the running. Her loosely tied hair was currently a little wild and wind swept and he found the sight incredibly alluring and he would have to be gay to not find her utterly irresistible at that precise moment. Even the way she removed her sunglasses seem to affect him and he followed the path of the glass as she hung it out from one of her short pockets.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to stare?" TK asked stiffly and snapped her fingers in his face. Now that she got a closer look at him, she realised that he couldn't have been much older than she was. His electric blond hair was currently spiking in all sorts of directions and his clear blue eyes gleamed like crystals in the sunlight. His slightly muscular body was highlighted by the tight black t-shirt he wore beneath his thin jacket and his legs were adorned by a pair of faded denim jeans that were hung casually at his hips. She made a quick glance with her eyes so that she didn't stare at him the way he seemed to have stared at her.

"I apologise," he smiled deviously. "I can't help staring if I'm faced with a girl like you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I want to take you out for a date."

"Excuse me?" TK blinked in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. This guy had just practically mowed her down, dragged her into a run for their lives away from a bunch of screaming girls and now he was asking her for a date?

"I want to take you out."

"No thanks. I'm not interested." TK replied bluntly and turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist lightly.

"At least let me buy you a drink of losing you your hat and for dragging you into that unfortunate situation."

"Sorry but I'm not into accepting drinks from total strangers, especially not from teenage boys. I'm fine with losing my hat since I've got a spare anyway," she stated firmly and removed her hand from his. She certainly wasn't about to trust him. He could be a total pervert for all she knew. This was why she often refrained from wearing clothes that could appeal with the male population. More often than not it gained her far too much undesired attention.

Before Drew could give a reply, her phone suddenly rang and she answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ray, Jake here. Where are you? I'm heading towards the market at the moment since I'm pretty sure that they'll have quite a wide variety of presents to choose from."_

"I'm not that far from it, I'll see you on the spa's end of the street." TK told him without giving too much away to the stranger in case he decided to follow her.

"_See you soon then." _Jake replied before hanging up.

"Got a prior engagement?" Drew arched his brows. "Perhaps another time then if we manage to crash into each other again."

"Which I think will be highly unlikely." TK scoffed.

"We shall see," he winked hoping that he would see her again. Because the next time he bumped into her, he would definitely find a way to convince her to join him for soft drinks. He had never met a girl who could keep up with his speed before, let alone a girl who could over take him. He turned on his heel and headed away from the market stalls and took out his phone. TK waited until he was a fair distance away before making her way to meet Jake.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jake smiled in greeting when he saw her walking towards him. He made a quick sweep with his eyes up and down her figure as she approached him and he felt his smile widen. Karen had certainly picked something that would have appeal and suit TK at the same time. Once again he found the way she casually draped her hair over one shoulder in a loose side pony tail held an oddly graceful affect on her. It made her seem more mature than an ordinary 15 year old. But then again, her mannerisms and general behaviour was definitely mature than any cocky and arrogant young teenager.

"All is well if I ignore the fact that I just got mowed down by some stranger."

"You got mowed down?"

"Yeah, some guy just crashed into me then dragged me on a wild chase away from a bunch of screaming girls." TK sighed.

"Hm… reckon he was some sort of star then."

"If he was, I didn't recognise him. But then again, I rarely ever seem to recognise the same kinds of celebrities compared to other people."

"Well that doesn't matter, did you get hurt when he crashed into you?"

"Nope, not at all." TK shook her head. "Shall we get going in search for Jay's present? I have to head back a little early for rehearsals."

"I'll remember that and I'll drive you back too." Jake nodded. "Let's go then."

The pair set off and glanced around various stalls but nothing seemed to catch either of their eyes at all.

"So how did you find the spa in the end?" Jake asked casually.

"It was so much better than I thought it would be. The massage felt amazing and I took my time in the mineral pools as well as the saunas. Something freaky happened though."

"What?"

"One of the attendants recognised me from the chat show we did and she asked for my autograph because she was a fan of the series as well." TK told him.

"Wow… your first autograph. Well done on that," he smiled and engulfed her into a hug and swung her around causing laughter to bubble through her lips.

"Let me down Jake!" she squealed in surprise and he did and they continued walking, ignoring the odd stares from people passing them.

"That's great though Ray, now you've got your first fan."

"Yeah but now I have to worry about not disappointing her," she sighed.

"If you haven't disappointed the director yet and haven't been shouted at by the more experienced actors, then you're not going to disappoint the audience." Jake scoffed.

As they walked along various streets, something down a relatively quiet street caught her eye as she passed and she stopped abruptly and headed back. She walked down the street and Jake followed after her, wondering what she had seen. They stopped in front of a small shop with a red door. After walking in, the pair noticed how warm and welcoming the store seemed to be and TK immediately saw something that she knew for certain James would love. There was a corner within the shop which seemed to be dedicated to ketchup and she recalled James being labelled as a ketchup junkie.

"You are incredible for spotting this place like that." Jake grinned and smacked her back lightly.

"Thank you," she winked. "I've been told that I'm oddly observant at times and totally oblivious at others."

"Well that is certainly true." Jake chuckled in agreement.

"You didn't have to agree with that so easily you know?" she pouted. "You could've disagreed with the 'being oblivious' part."

"I could've, but then that would be lying."

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"Well it depends on the topic I reckon. But there are some topics in which you seem to be totally oblivious to."

"Really? Oh…"

"It isn't necessarily a bad thing. Everyone has a topic that they are ignorant of and you're no exception to that."

"Hm… I suppose you're right about that." TK smiled and chose something as James' present. While Jake glanced at the corner for something he would give to James, TK took a look around the store and she found various trinkets that would suit Karen and Kelly well. She made a mental note to return to the shop at another date when she would have more time to explore the shop further.

She was in Jake's car and they were about to set off back to the castle when she received a call from Karen.

"_Hey, could you come back to the spa and pick something up for me?"_

"Sure, it's fine. See you in a few minutes." TK nodded and hung up. "Hey Jake, we need to drop by the spa."

"Roger that," he grinned and revved the engine. Within moments they arrived outside of the spa and they saw Harrison leaning casually against the wall waiting on his own.

"Hey Quinny. How come you're all on your own?" she asked curiously as she stepped up to him.

"The girls aren't ready yet and Konstantin is occupying James with combat training," he explained.

"Fair enough."

"Ah you're here!" Kelly beamed. "Thanks for waiting Quinn."

"You two took too long," he scoffed.

"Adriana wanted to have this as soon as possible. So while we look for presents and a venue for a party, could you give this bag to Adriana?" Karen asked TK as she held up a bag.

"Yeah since I'm heading back anyway." TK nodded and took the bag from the other girl.

"We'll make sure to be back for rehearsals later. See you back at the -" Kelly couldn't finish her sentence because a loud scream cut across them and they were suddenly swarmed by a group of girls.

"Oh my god you're Quinn O'Reilly! I love you!" a girls screamed attracting more people.

"Fan girls? Really?" TK groaned and tried to get away but was cut off by someone else.

"Hey! That's Alexandra Yvanov's daughter!" TK blanched at the shout that someone made.

"Oh no…" she trailed off as more people flocked towards them. TK and Harrison were trapped in the middle of the herd of people and the two stood back to back in the minimal personal space that they had. "What do we do?" she pleaded to Harrison for help.

"We smile and wave at the random people but don't answer questions," he advised.

"Was it scary that some random man burst into your changing rooms?" one of them asked her.

"How did you know about that?" she asked in surprise.

"It was on the news." Harrison whispered to her. "A lot about you has already been posted by the press, Rayne. Didn't you know that?"

"I don't really read the media section of the papers Quinny!"

"You should start soon and you made the headlines as well," he informed her.

"Headlines? You've got to be kidding me!" she shouted. She managed to manoeuvre so that the pair of them could escape into the spa and the security guards stepped in to keep the fans outside to prevent havoc within the calm atmosphere of the spa.

"Wow, we're barely started filming and it's already like this. Think of what it'll be like after the film is released." Harrison collapsed into a chair.

"I don't want to think about it" TK shook her head vehemently. "Now how are we supposed to head back?"

"We can't, we have to wait until all this dies down." Harrison told her bluntly.

"Rayne!" Karen shouted as she ran towards the panic stricken girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm coping for now. Just trying to get my head around it. How did you get in?"

"The side entrance." Kelly grinned. "This happens on occasion to this spa because celebrities come here too."

"I can understand why. This place is pretty amazing." TK smiled.

"I won the bet Kelly! I told you she'd thank us for it." Karen squealed in delight.

"So it was a good thing that we forced you here?" Kelly asked.

"Yep," the younger girl nodded.

"Liked it enough to spare some time for girl talk later as gratitude?"

"Hm… I'll think on it." TK winked. "But I can't promise anything."

"We've made progress!" Karen and Kelly cheered.

"Jake's got his car ready so you might want to make a run for it while you still can." Kelly gestured at the side entrance specifically for VIPs.

"Thanks Kelly." TK beamed and ran off instantly. As soon as she got into the car Jake sped off so that they wouldn't be blocked by the crowd of fans.

"Well that was hectic." Jake commented with a grin.

"That, Jake, was the mother of understatements." TK groaned and sagged in her seat.

"It's only going to get more hectic Ray." Jake warned her.

"I know Jake. That is what I'm dreading the most about this whole thing. Being bombarded by people I don't even know is such a terrifying thought," she grimaced.

"But it will happen, Ray, whether you're going to establish yourself as an actress or not since it's been released to the world that you're Alexandra Yvanov's daughter."

"Hm… you're right about that," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Well at least now I have Mister Director's protection from the press and I've got you guys to help me out as well so hopefully I won't get massacred by random people."

"Massacre? Don't you think that's exaggerating it a little bit?"

"Being mowed down by a herd of strangers cannot be safe."

"Well you're certainly right about that. But you'll be protected in the near future as you do more chat shows and more people know about you. I reckon that someone will attempt to have both you and your mum on their chat show."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it seems like the most logical line of action. Whoever gets the pair of you first on their chat show will get an increase in hits and popularity because your mum is such a renowned director."

"You know, I've always known that my mum was successful, but I guess I never really realised just how famous she was as a director." TK smiled proudly at her mother's achievements and aspired to establish her own name in life.

Jake tilted his head slightly to glance at her and he found the small smile she currently had was breathtaking and he forced his mind to focus on the road before he could crash the car or get them into any type of accident.

* * *

**_Okay, so I know that there's isn't exactly any action in this chapter but the meeting with that boy who wanted to pick her up is definitely important and he may seem a little insignificant for now, but he'll become important later on ^.^_**


	23. Chapter 22

22

"Karen gave me a call to warn me that you might be a little late." Carlisle smiled as the girl walked into the rehearsal room.

TK seemed sheepish and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "That was one of the most terrifying situations I've ever been in."

"What happened?" Konstantin asked sharply and put the book that he was reading to the side.

TK jumped when she heard his voice. She hadn't been expecting him to be there despite the fact that she did know that he was required for the rehearsal. Carlisle had scheduled for them to have their first combat scene to be rehearsed so only the pair of them were needed and a huge space. "Well… Harrison and I got into a sticky situation," she grimaced.

"A sticky situation?" Konstantin frowned. He couldn't understand why she was being so vague and reluctant to answer the question. He tried to think of something that would make the girl seem so nervous but nothing came to mind at all.

"Rayne had her first encounter with fans." Carlisle explained for her and she sent him a grateful glance. "Harrison and Rayne got caught by a crowd outside of the spa and were delayed for a little while."

"I had no idea that I had been in the headlines…" she covered her face in embarrassment. "I mean, the film hadn't even been filmed or released yet. It was the most shocking thing I'd ever experienced. First was the girl who worked at the spa who wanted my autograph, then I got bombarded by a bunch of strangers I don't even know asking me so many questions. I didn't even hear most of them."

"You might want to prepare yourself for more Rayne." Carlisle advised. "After today, no doubt what happened will reach the press and they would probably publicise something about it which would undoubtedly raise the profile of that spa so they will probably thank you in the future. I would say that it would probably not be a good idea for you to travel around on your own without some kind of a disguise for now. At least until everything has calmed down a little. There's still a huge buzz about you being Alexandra's daughter so there will be people with a lot of questions that they want to ask. I wasn't going to tell you this unless something like this happened, but both Alexandra and I have both received calls from various people wanting to get the pair of you on a chat show together as some sort of a 'glimpse' into your lives type of thing."

"Jake did say something like that would happen sooner or later." TK sagged to the ground and sat on her butt with her legs outstretched in front of her. "There's not much to know really, I mean, Mum went to continue her work as a Director and I was left in the custody of Gran. There's nothing more, nothing less."

"Ah but they will try to delve deeper than that. They will try to wrench out how you felt about it." Carlisle shook his head. "Chat shows can be very horrendous where the host will try to wrench out every detail they could possibly get, and some even manage to force words into the interviewee's mouth, or they twist the words of the person they're interviewing. Chat shows can turn into very nasty things."

"Which is why getting famous can be a very dangerous thing." TK sighed.

"But with the right friends and family as back up, it can be amazing and more incredible than you could dream of." Konstantin reassured her. "And you have certainly got the right people to back you up and people who will help you through this."

"Thanks. I know that." TK nodded with a small smile. "But I still can't help but be terrified of it. It's all so grand and if I get famous, I have to watch everything little step that I make to make sure that nothing I do in the future could be seen as scandalous or anything like that. So many horrid things have happened to people because of fame and I don't want it to be like that for me."

"It won't Rayne, because you're not the type to get caught up with drugs and getting so drunk that you create a scandal." Konstantin told her.

"Pfft. That's not possible for me anyway. My mum would slaughter me if anything remotely close to that happened. As would Gran and I would never do anything that would disappoint them. At least, I would try my hardest not to." TK scoffed. "I'm pretty much 100% certain that I would never involve myself with drugs or getting smashed to the point that I cause havoc."

"Another bonus about being in the entertainment industry is that you get to meet some of the most amazing people in the world." Carlisle pointed out. "And you get to experience things that no other can."

"You're certainly right about that Mister Director." TK beamed. "I do have to admit that I'm a little excited to see how this will turn out in the end."

"I'm glad. So shall we get started on the rehearsal?" Carlisle smiled and clapped his hands. For the next hour and a half TK submerged herself in the world of Vampire Academy and she let herself be swept along by the lines that Richelle Mead wrote. Some of the lines had been altered by the scriptwriter but the lines were on the general whole the same and the pair of them made hardly any mistakes at all. The mistakes that they made were so minimal that Carlisle barely had to comment on them at all.

Carlisle was astounded by both TK and Konstantin's outtakes on their characters. Both had such individual views on the characters and yet both of them seemed to match together so well. It was almost as though they were heaven's match sent to Carlisle for this project. Both TK and Konstantin commented that the way the other acted was not how they had perceived the characters and yet somehow, despite the differences, they complimented each other so well.

"You know KJ, I think now I have another reason for being glad that I'm not a guy." TK commented as they were taking their break. The pair of them was sitting against the wall beside each other with a cup of tea in hand and they were sitting so close together that their shoulders almost touched.

"And what would that be?" he asked curiously.

"Guys get chased by a stampede of screaming girls." TK smirked.

"And what made you think of that?"

"A guy crashed into me today and he was being chased by a huge herd of screaming girls. I have no idea who he was but it sure was scary to be chased by them."

"Why were _you_ chased by them?"

"Because he practically mowed me down, and the two of us crashed to the ground. He grabbed me and before I realised it we were both running away," she grinned. "It's been a pretty hectic day so far."

"What did you think of the spa?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought," she commented and took a sip of her tea. "The people were really nice and I managed to avoid the girl talk too since I avoided the beauty department as a whole."

"But I notice that you've had your hair done."

TK gave him a startled glance and arched her brows. "Why would you think that?"

"It's been re-layered," he told her simply.

"You're either secretly a hair stylist, gay, or really observant."

"While I don't have anything against gay people, I'm not gay." Konstantin told her stiffly.

"Don't worry about it; I don't actually think you're gay. It was just in the list of reasons to explain how you could've possibly noticed that my hair was different," she laughed and smacked his shoulder. "Anyway, I'll move on since this can't be a comfortable topic for you to be discussing with an underage teenager," she grinned. He was thankful that she was considerate to let go of such a topic since he did find it somewhat awkward to be talking to her like that. Although, he didn't feel as awkward as he thought it would. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he regarded her as more intellectually and emotionally mature than any other teenager.

"So did the stranger who crashed into you leave you a name?" Konstantin asked her.

"Nope, I think he was trying to ask me out though but I said no of course. I had no idea who he was so I obviously wasn't just going to say yes. Although, he was expecting me to accept his offer I think. He looked a little shocked when I turned him down."

"No doubt, if he was being chased by a bunch of girls then he must be someone rather famous and he would've been surprised that you didn't seem to know him. He's probably also not used to having girls turn him down either."

"Guys like that are the worst thinking that they could have any girl they want just because they're popular or famous." TK grumbled.

"Director Blake? William Carlton is here," one of the crew members told him and ushered a young man through before disappearing.

"Ah Will you're here. Welcome to the set of Vampire Academy." Carlisle smiled in greeting.

"Thank you, Director Blake, for giving me the chance to work with you." Will smiled in return and held out his hand politely and Carlisle shook it. "Rayne, Konstantin, I want you two to meet Will."

TK was the first to stand. She jumped up from the floor and bounded up to the young man excitedly. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'll be playing Rose Hathaway," she introduced herself.

"Ah, you're the one that the other members of the crew told me to look out for." Will smiled broadly. "Pleasure to meet you, Rayne. You don't mind me calling you by your first name, do you?"

"Not at all. What else would you call me by?" she asked with her head tilted every so slightly to the side.

"Well one would normally address someone they're not so familiar with by a title. In your case it would be 'Miss'."

"Oh no you can't call me that." TK shook her head vehemently. "Especially not since we'll be working together. Just call me Rayne or whatever else comes to mind."

"Well then Rayne it is," he chuckled. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you really Alexandra Yvanov's daughter?" he asked as he scrutinised her for a moment to try and find the resemblance. He wasn't disappointed with what he found. The more he stared at her face, the more he could see the family resemblance.

"You saw the chat show huh?"

"No, I read the papers."

"Damn Quinny was right," she groaned and slapped her forehead.

"Well you've met our crazy little lead actress so I hope you won't be put off by her." Konstantin smirked as he held out his hand. "I'm Konstantin and I'm playing Dimitri Belikov."

"Pleasure to meet you." Will returned by shaking Konstantin's hand. "I'll be playing Jesse Zeklos."

TK's eyes instantly grew wide and she stared at him in open shock. "Well I'm glad that you're not a jerk like the last one," she beamed.

"The last… do you mean the one who had the part originally?" Will frowned in confusion.

"Yep, that's exactly who I mean." TK nodded. "Welcome aboard Will. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"None at all," he shook his head with a small smile. He found himself wondering what the actor who had gained the part of Jesse Zeklos before him had done to get kicked out from the project before they started filming. But he knew better than to ask because it would be rude to pry.

"This is going to sound rude Will but how old are you? Because you sound more polite than anyone else I've ever met before with the exception of my grandma." TK asked curiously.

"I turned 20 years old last month and I don't mind you asking that. The reason why I seem to be so polite has probably got to do with my family. They were rather high class and they still are. As part of my upbringing I was forced to attend all sorts of classes about manners and they went crazy when they found out that I wanted to be an actor."

"Oh dear…" she grimaced. "What do they think about it all now?"

"They don't have much faith in me but at least they didn't actually kick me out of the house like they had threatened to when I first suggested this idea to them."

"So basically you are from one of those old schooled type of families where they're quite posh and strict and dead set with their mindsets?"

"Rayne!" Konstantin reprimanded her.

"That's quite alright Konstantin. That is the perfect description of my parents. Though I'd never dare say it to their faces."

"And you're British right? Judging from your slight accent and your surname." TK grinned cheekily at Konstantin because Will stuck up for her.

"Yes. I move to America last year after finishing college to attend an acting course here." Will nodded. "So you are the legendary little actress that they found in England in Clapham. That is certainly a fairly unlikely place to have found someone as well off looking as you do."

"I don't live in Clapham, I live near it and well considering who my mum is, that does explain why I seem quite well off." TK smiled sheepishly. "I work in a café in Clapham and that's how KJ found me. Well okay, that's a lie but true enough."

"Alright, you are relatively familiar with the script right Will?" Carlisle asked as he clasped his hands together.

"Yes since I was told that I would be the first to be called upon should anything happen with the first actor chosen to play the part." Will nodded.

"Good then we will proceed with the schedule as planned and have that first scene with you in it in two days time. In the mean time, I should let you know that Rayne is underage." Carlisle told him firmly.

"Underage as in under 18?" Will frowned in confusion wondering why the information should matter. He realised that he would have to share a kiss scene with the actress but it had happened throughout film history that there would be some age differences between actors and actresses who have to act out such scenes.

"No Will. Underage as in she is under 16." Carlisle shook his head.

Will's mouth fell open slightly in understanding. "Ah I see," he nodded. He could see why Carlisle would tell him. If he did not know right from the start and discovered her true age after the intimate scene, Will knew that he would feel shocked and even guilty perhaps for having to share such a scene with someone underage. He could already tell that there would be issues later on when the young actress' age was released to the public. After all, he knew that she would have to act intimate scenes with Konstantin as well and the age difference would most likely cause rumours and other various comments from the press. Now that he knew her age, he would be prepared to read or hear any rumours from the press.

"I've recently turned 15 so hopefully you won't be too put off by my age. I'll try not to bring you down." TK smiled sweetly.

"I'm not concerned with your acting capabilities in regards to your age Rayne. I'm worried whether you will feel awkward having to share a kiss with someone with a considerable age gap." Will asked her sincerely.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I signed the contracts and agreed to play the part. I was prepared for having to share kisses with someone who might be considerably older than me even so that's not what I'm worried about the most." TK shook her head. "It is only part of the job after all. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Spoke like a mature adult." Will commented with a surprised smile.

"That was a quote from KJ actually," she admitted and rubbed the back of her head. "I apologise in advance if my age causes any problems with the press for you."

"Don't worry about it; I was prepared to have to encounter something with the press when I signed the contract. Although I have to admit that rumours about age was not something that I was expecting. Rose Hathaway is a fairly complex role so I had been expecting something older rather than younger."

"Pfft personally, I still don't think that I'm good enough for the part." TK sighed.

"But if you were asked to play the part and you are still here after some filming then you must be good enough." Will reasoned.

"Hm… you do have a point there." TK blinked at him. "Hey what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing except for learning my lines," he shrugged. "Why?"

"It's James' birthday tomorrow and we're doing something though I don't know what yet. Why don't you come along?"

"I don't want to intrude," he frowned.

"You won't be. The more the merrier right?" she beamed giving him no choice but to accept.

"Well if it's alright with your friends then I guess I will tag along. Are you going as well?" he asked Konstantin.

"Rayne would never let me hear the end of it if I don't go." Konstantin sighed.

"Damn right too. You're part of the group so just because you're older than the rest of us doesn't mean that you get to hide away."

"I do not hide away as you like to put it."

"Fine then. Hole yourself up and read a book while we're out celebrating someone's birthday. If it was just an ordinary random party then that's fair enough but James would want you to be there as well. It won't be right if you weren't there." TK reasoned.

"I've already promised that I would attend so long as the type of party the others have chosen to host is appropriate so rest assured, I won't be avoiding this social gathering."

"Good. I'm going to fill up on my tea. Do you two want anything?"

"If you wouldn't mind, could you get me a cup of coffee with milk and two spoons of sugar please." Will asked politely.

"No problem." TK smiled sweetly and turned to Konstantin.

"No thanks, I haven't finished my cup yet. You shouldn't drink too much tea either, it's unhealthy and you might develop an addiction to it."

"Oh don't worry, I alternate between all sorts of tea and all sorts of coffee." TK grinned and walked off to the other corner of the room where there was a small kitchenette.

"Is it just me or does she seem to have a certain charisma about her that seems to compel others to either do things or make it hard for others to oppose her?" Will whispered.

"She does certainly seem to have that affect on people doesn't she? She doesn't even seem to be aware of it which is the astonishing thing. There seems to be quite a lot that she seems rather ignorant of." Konstantin commented as his eyes automatically darted to where TK was. "I think that you'll find her much more mature than you would expect her to be for someone who's only 15 years old."

"This will probably hit you the hardest won't it Konstantin because of your age difference. You're the one who will have to be the most intimate and you're also the eldest one who has to be intimate with her as part of the acting." Will commented with a sympathetic tone.

"I have thinking about it for a while now. I thought about it when I first saw her before I told Carlisle about her."

"So you were the one who found her?"

"You could say that. Yes."

"That must've been a tough decision to make."

"I was debating for a few hours whether I should ask this of her or not. When I first met her, I didn't know her age. It wasn't until we were setting off from England that I actually found out how old she was because they were playing 20 questions." Konstantin sighed. "But just as she said before. This is just part of the job and nothing else. We've already made alterations to the script so that the scene will be more appropriate compared to the completely nude scene which was originally intended."

"Well I should hope so. It would be immoral for you to have to get naked with someone properly underage and the fault lies with the ones who would force you through such a thing. It would be downright perverted too." Will retorted.

"Yes, I agree with that statement. Which is why, as soon as it was officially decided that she would be playing the part and after she signed the contracts, Carlisle made some alterations with Adriana's help to decide what should be done while retaining the blasphemy that needs to be portrayed."

"I hope you won't find this offensive Konstantin, but how good is she really? I've seen many child stars and they are often overrated."

"She will be nothing like you'd ever expect." Konstantin smirked. "I won't spoil the surprise that you will feel so you'll just have to watch and see with your own eyes the talent that that girl possesses. Whether she doubts herself or not, the talent is there that makes her shine. You will see what I mean as soon as she gets into her role."

"I look forward to it Konstantin." Will nodded. He had rarely ever seen on TV a young actor or actress who truly had a talent with acting well. There've been many who could play a part but none of them ever convinced him that they were acting. It often seemed to him that they were just being themselves on TV without any true emotion in their acting making it dull and uninteresting. Of course that wasn't the case for all of them, but for someone as young as 15 years old to gain such remarks from her co-workers; she must've been genuinely talented. He looked forward to seeing how she would do, especially since Konstantin spoke so highly of her.


	24. Chapter 23

23

"Rayne you are going along with this whether you like it or not." Kelly and Karen stated bluntly and grabbed the young girl as soon as she stepped out from the bathroom on their floor that the three girls shared.

"What are you doing?" TK asked suspiciously.

"Since it's his birthday, you have to dress up at least a little." Karen commented.

"Yeah, so? I was going to do that anyway." TK frowned.

"And what were you intending to wear?"

"A pair of faded blue jeans and a longish top with three quarter length sleeves." TK stated proudly.

"Well we have something else in mind so you're going to have to go with it." Kelly told her.

"But why? There is nothing wrong with what I've chosen." TK protested.

"You're right about that. For once, we have no objections. But we still want you to wear what we've chosen." Karen shook her head. "It will be casual, I promise, and nothing over the top either."

"I still don't see why I can't wear what I had in mind." TK pouted.

Nevertheless TK complied and changed into what Karen and Kelly laid out on her bed. When she was finished changing, the other two girls sat her down and held up their make-up bags.

"Oh come on, really?" TK groaned.

"Yes really," the other chimed with grins on their faces. Fifteen minutes later the three girls were finally ready and TK was grumbling the whole way as they headed downstairs where the boys were waiting for them because they were ten minutes late.

"You know, if we didn't go through all that hassle, we wouldn't be late." TK pointed out.

"Yes but the hassle was definitely worth it." Karen winked. "By the way, I think it looks so cool for you to have those randomly coloured strands in your hair like that."

"I thought so too when I saw them yesterday down at the city." Kelly nodded as she looked at her masterpiece that was TK's hair.

"What took you girls so long?" Harrison complained when the three of them finally walked into the room and he froze when he saw them.

Karen was wearing simple make-up that looked fairly natural except for her eyes which were rimmed with pink eye shadow. Her blond hair had been curled and fell in long curved ringlets around her face. She wore a pair of smoky denim pair of skinny jeans with a long white beaded top which was slightly form fitting around the chest but hung loosely from the under bust. Her height was increased by the pair of strapped heels she was wearing.

Kelly had her eyes rimmed with silver and her blond hair fell in natural waves down her back. She wore a silver glittering dress with a v-neck cut and spaghetti straps. The dress was form fitting and the skirt part of the dress had strands of sequins that hung loosely at three levels. She wore matching sparkling heels.

TK felt much better standing beside the two girls because she was more casually dressed compare to them even though what she was wearing wasn't what she had in mind. Her hair had been back brushed slightly after having been crimpled slightly first and then tied into a high side pony tail. There were various hair extensions in her hair in various different colours like neon green, pink, blue and purple. Her make-up was natural looking with eye shadow giving a smoky affect. She wore a blue tartan patterned shirt with just above elbow length sleeves and ended at her hips with a pair of high waisted dark blue denim shorts. She also wore a pair of black over knees socks, a pair of striped knee length socks and the boots that was bought at Zach's shop.

The boys had dressed casually with simple tops, shirts and trousers or jeans. The main difference was that James had been forced to wear a birthday hat which was a top hat with 'Birthday Boy' printed across it.

The group divided into their usual travelling groups with Karen in Harrison's car, James in Kelly's car, and the remaining four got into the SUV. Kelly was leading since she knew where she was going and Harrison couldn't quite remember. Instead of sitting at the front of the SUV as usual, TK sat in the back with Will while Jake sat at the front with Konstantin driving.

"Hey KJ, do you know what the party plan is tonight?" she asked.

"We're going to a well known karaoke place and they've hired a large room for us to stay in for the night." Konstantin told her. "We'll be having dinner there as well and a cake will be delivered later on in the night. Everything's been prepared. All you have to do is give him the present."

"Oh okay, that seems easy enough." TK nodded and settled back in her seat. "Jay doesn't have a clue about where he's going does he?"

"Nope, hence he's been blindfolded." Jake grinned. "He's not very happy about that."

"What? Being blindfolded?" TK frowned.

"I doubt that many people enjoy being blindfolded." Will commented. "It makes a person feel very insecure."

Jake looked like he was about to say something. But he thought better of it when he glanced over at TK and Konstantin. He doubted that the comment he had in mind would be appropriate for such an audience so he kept his mouth shut instead.

"I had to be blindfolded on several occasions when I was at school." TK piped up which caused started glances from the other three. "It was during the CCF camps for command tasks like taking apart a rifle then putting it back together while being timed. There were also times when I was blindfolded during combat training to heighten my reflexes," she explained.

They remained silent for a moment before Jake burst out laughing. "Well that makes more sense."

"What?" TK frowned in confusion.

"Don't worry about it Rayne." Konstantin shook his head.

"You can't laugh at me without telling me why," she protested.

"Sure I can." Jake turned around and winked at her. in return she smacked his head gently but still hard enough to hurt slightly. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right," she huffed childishly.

"You were in the CCF?" Will asked curiously.

"Yep. I had to be if I wanted to do target rifle and go on the awesome camps."

"Were you any good?" Will asked with interest.

"I wasn't bad, but I wasn't great," she shook her head. "Shooting five bulls I would get between 97 – 100 and on bad days I'd shoot 95s."

"You call that bad?" Jake stared at her in pure shock. "That would be a miracle for me to get 90."

"By the time you move on to shooting five bulls you will have had enough experience with groupings." TK shook her head.

"And I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Jake sighed.

"There's a shooting club not far from here." Will told her. "If you'd like, I could take you there when you have some free time."

"There's a shooting range nearby? That's awesome!" TK beamed. "But I don't have a personal rifle. I did at the school but it wasn't actually 'mine'."

"Don't worry, my family was very into shooting so we have quite a few spares which I brought over with me when I moved over to America." Will shook his head. "I'm sure that there would be one that you could use."

"That would be amazing! I would hate for my shooting to go bad just because I don't get any practice anymore." TK smiled enthusiastically. "Thanks Will."

"Pleasure's mine," he smiled back. "It's rare to find a girl who is interested in shooting."

"Or combat for that matter." Jake added.

"What can I say? I'm an oddball," she grinned. "And I'm proud of it."

When they arrived at the karaoke club, they all headed upstairs to the room that Kelly hired for the night and they had to help guide James around because he was still blindfolded. He almost tripped up a couple of times but they caught him each time before he could fall properly. After they all settled in the room, Kelly removed his blindfold.

"Surprise!" they all shouted with wide smiles.

"Happy 17th birthday, Jay." TK beamed and gave him a hug.

"Oh wow, this room is… incredible." James smiled as he looked around. Hangers and balloons hung all over the place without making moving around inconvenient. The room was wide too so that they were cramped in the space.

"We have the room for the whole night so we're in no hurry to get back. Carlisle said that so long as we're good for rehearsals in the afternoon for tomorrow, he doesn't care how late we stay out." Kelly smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

TK, feeling slightly embarrassed for seeing such a public display of affection glanced away discreetly. Jake caught her eye and gave her a smile and took her hand gently in his. "Don't worry, they won't be doing anything more than that with us around," he whispered in her ear. "James promised that he wouldn't."

"Oh," she flushed in further embarrassment.

"But then again, they might get a little touchy feely depending on how tipsy or drunk they get. If that happens, I can take Kelly's car and we could head off first." Jake told her.

"That would be a good idea. I'd rather not see anything happen," she blushed.

"Trust me, neither would I," he scoffed. "You look gorgeous tonight might I add. Kelly made the right move to add those multi coloured strands to your hair. It adds a certain spark to your image."

"Thanks Jake," she smiled shyly. "You look good too. Not that you don't normally."

"Hardly, I'm just wearing what I usually wear."

"Except now you have gel in your hair that's making it spike up all over the place," she grinned.

"That is true," he agreed.

"Oi you two, stop your secret whispers and get over here." Kelly teased them and TK blushed again.

"When are we giving out presents?" TK asked as the pair of them joined in with the circle.

"It depends when James wants to open them." Kelly turned to the birthday boy.

"Would it be too greedy of me to ask for half of them now and then the other half after dinner?" he asked cheekily.

"Nope, and if you open mine first, you can use it during dinner." TK laughed and held out her bag.

James carefully pulled away the wrapping paper to find a medium sized figurine of a cowboy holding out a pistol and around his waist were small sachets of ketchup and salt shakers.

"If you press down on the button at the top of his head, ketchup will come out of the pistol. I found a weird quirky shop while walking around the other day and I found this and though if you liked ketchup then this should be good as a present." TK explained.

"Thanks so much kid," he beamed and tugged her towards him to give her a sweet kiss on her cheek. "It's brilliant and you're right, I will probably end up using it for dinner," he winked.

Next up was Konstantin's present which was a gift card for various different shops. Konstantin didn't have a clue what else to get the teenager so when he was walking around in LA he simply settled for getting him a gift card which seemed like the safest option to him.

Then it was Will's turn to give his present. Since he had only been told about the occasion the day before, he managed to head into the city earlier that day since he hadn't had any rehearsals unlike the others and he had manage to get something. James opened the package to find a gift card to Calvin Klein and a small bottle of cologne that Will thought would suit the teenager. Kelly leaned over her boyfriend to get a small sniff of the scent and her expression twisted into a slow smile.

"That Will was a brilliant decision," she complimented him. "It smells amazing!"

"It would be a great way to keep you close to his side." Will winked.

"Thanks Will." James smiled.

"These are Carlisle and Adriana's present." Karen held out the two bags and James took them from her.

The present from Adriana was a gift card for some expensive designer brands and Carlisle's was the same but for different shops. It seemed that none of the adults had any idea of what to give a teenager for a present so they all stuck to safe options and gave gift cards.

A waiter arrived to take their orders and within minutes drinks were served. They decided to put on a playlist of songs just to listen to at first and Kelly held up a pack of cards.

"Konstantin, would you object horribly to drinking games?" she asked.

"It would depend on the game and what I would have to do," he commented.

"We'll start it mild. It's a game where each person starts off with four cards. One person will take a card from the remaining pack and then he or she would decide to either keep a card or just pass it on. But no one can have more than four cards in one go. The first person to get four of the same number or letter has to stick out their tongue. When it gets to that, anyone can stick out their tongue whether they have four of the same cards or not. The last person to stick out their tongue is the loser and has to drink. Since we're starting it mild we'll have small glasses of something not very strong. At least that's what we'll start with until we get some food into our system."

"Do I have to play this as well?" Karen grimaced. "You saw how much of a lightweight I am. I didn't even have half a glass of beer last time and I was already passing out."

"Hm… you do have a point there. Fine, you'll be an exception and each time you lose, you have to pick truth or dare." Kelly smirked. "But you can't pick truth every time either. The maximum amount of truths you're allowed to pick is two."

"Okay, that's fair enough." Karen nodded.

"Sounds like an easy enough game." TK shrugged.

"Just a curious question Rayne. If you're only 15, how come you are allowed to drink alcohol? Don't you parents disapprove?" Will asked with a frown.

"I've been playing drinking games for the past two years now. So long as I don't get myself into trouble in anyway or lose face then I'm allowed." TK explained. "I seem to have my mum's amazing tolerance for alcohol. They trust me to know my limits and that I wouldn't do anything stupid."

"That's some great family trust you have going there." Will smiled.

"Yep." TK grinned. "Shall we start the game?"

Kelly dealt the cards and the cards began to be passed around the circle in a frenzy and TK kept her eyes on everyone as well as the cards that were being passed. As soon as she noticed James stick his tongue out discreetly, she too poked her tongue out ever so slightly. Konstantin was the next to catch on almost at the same time as her. No one else seemed to notice for a few seconds but then Kelly glanced up and noticed TK so she stuck her tongue out too. Next was Jake, then Will and it was down to Harrison and Karen. TK couldn't help the grin that spread onto her face as several more cards were passed and neither seemed to look up since they were too concerned with the cards being passed around. Eventually Harrison looked up and noticed everyone staring at him and Karen without paying any attention to the cards they were passing and he stuck his tongue out too.

"Sorry Karen but you lose this round." TK laughed causing the girl to glance up. Karen noticed that everyone had their tongues sticking out and she slapped her forehead for forgetting to look up.

"I didn't expect anyone to have gained four of the same cards so soon," she whined.

"James was the first." Konstantin gestured at him. "What did you get?"

"Four aces." James smirked and showed his cards to prove that he wasn't cheating.

"So what's it going to be Karen? Truth or Dare?" Kelly smirked deviously.

"Hm… Might as well jump into the deep end. Dare." Karen shrugged.

"Pick any occupied room on this floor, go in and pretend to be a performer and do the Can Can dance." Kelly grinned.

"Really?" Karen blanched.

"Yes really." Kelly nodded. "And Harrison, please go with her and film it discreetly from the doorway."

"Roger that." Harrison saluted and headed off with Karen. Three minutes later the pair came back and Karen sat down with a flushed face.

Everyone huddled around the camera to watch the show and Kelly gave Karen a high five.

"Now that's what I call acting!" Kelly grinned.

"I didn't know that you could dance so well." TK marvelled.

"I've been taken dance courses since I could walk." Karen admitted sheepishly.

The next round it was Jake's loss and so he had to down beer in a shot glass. After that it was James and then it was Will. Before they could start another round the food arrived and the game was put on pause.

"This is unfair; you two have an advantage for being so observant." Jake complained pointing at Konstantin and TK.

"You may be right about that. You just have to look up more. And besides, you've only lost once and you didn't have to drink that much." TK laughed. "If anyone is up for it, we should play Arrogance next."

"What's that?" Will frowned.

"Arrogance is a game involving a coin, a glass and a bottle of alcohol of some sort." Kelly explained.

"The starter has to call heads or tails while someone else flips the coin. But before they call it they have to pour alcohol into the glass. It's called Arrogance because the theory behind it is, if you pour a lot then your arrogant. If you lose the heads or tails you have to drink everything that's in the glass. If you win, then you pass it on and the next person has to pour more into the glass." Jake finished off.

"Basically it's a dangerous game for lightweights or really unlucky people." Will stated.

"Yep." TK nodded.

"Sounds like a good game." James nodded.

"And for Karen, you get three chances, on your third loss you have to drink a small shot of beer." Kelly stated.

"I'm up for that." Karen agreed.

As predicted earlier, James really did use ketchup during dinner. He seemed to have an odd combination of chips with tuna and ketchup in one mouthful and everyone stared at him in surprise.

"It tastes good. I promise." James told them defensively.

"We'll take your word for it Jay but I'm not up for trying." TK grinned.

After dinner and a few more drinking games, they all decided to sing some songs and feeling a little more confident than usual because of the affect of the alcohol, TK eagerly jumped to the front of the room, selected a few songs and sang her heart out giving the performance of her life. Little did she know that because of her passionate performance, anyone who passed their room outside in the corridor also heard her songs.

Drew stopped mid stride outside room 25 when he heard the song from inside. The voice of the singer was phenomenal and he felt goosebumps cascade across his skin. His mind blanked and all he could hear was her song and all he could feel was the emotion the singer put into the song. He was about to knock and open the door to find out who was singing when his band mate stopped him.

"What're you doing dude? You can't do that." Ty shook his head.

"I want to know who that is." Drew stated.

"Someone with a voice like that is probably already signed up. Not to mention you can't just barge into someone else's room." Ty stated firmly and tugged his friend away. Drew held his eyes glued firmly on the door hoping that the singer would step out but he was thoroughly disappointed when she never did. If she really was already signed and established as a singer then he was determined to find her. Already ideas, tunes and lyrics began forming in his mind and he was determined to find her so that they could perform a duet.

By around one in the morning TK was beginning to feel a little tired and stuffy in the room so she excused herself and stepped outside for a little while. By now everyone was still slightly rowdy and Kelly and James were starting to get touchy feely with each other and Harrison and Karen were getting more openly flirty with each other too. Will and Jake on the other hand had completely sobered up from their earlier drinks since they had made sure not to drink that much. They both had a feeling that the other four teens would most likely be too drunk to drive by the end of the night so they designated themselves as the drivers.

"Miss? Are you okay?" one of the attendants asked tentatively when they saw her sitting on the velvet carpet staircase.

"Yeah sorry I'm not in the way of anything am I?" TK asked worriedly.

"Don't worry miss, you're not in the way of anything," the man smiled politely. "Is there something I could get you?"

"Um… a glass of water if you wouldn't mind," she asked.

"I'll be right back with that miss," he nodded and as he promised he was back within a heartbeat it seemed with the water.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully.

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I shan't," she shook her head and took a sip of the glass of water. She leaned against the wall of the staircase and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"TK?" Konstantin asked and gently touched her shoulder worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled which was followed by a yawn. "I'm just a little bit tired from the rehearsals today I guess. I didn't sleep that well again last night so that might be why as well."

"Do you know why you might not be sleeping so well?" Konstantin asked with concern clear in his tones.

"No idea, if I knew I might've done something about it," she sighed. "I just need to cool my head a little out here that's all. It was getting a little stuffy in there. Not to mention the two couples were starting to get too close together for my comfort so I thought I might hightail it outta there before I felt like wanting to scratch my eyes out from embarrassment."

"Well I think I might have to agree with you there." Konstantin took a seat beside her and clasped his hands loosely over his knees.

"Could you do me a favour KJ?" she asked softly.

"Well that would depend on the favour," he chuckled quietly.

"Could you sing something? Anything. I mean, you haven't sung anything the entire night."

"Well I avoided it for a good reason. I'm rather tone deaf I'm afraid."

"I bet you're exaggerating."

"Nope. I've been told that by my own family."

"Just try," she insisted. "Please."

Konstantin glanced down at her and found her beautiful glimmering dark eyes gazing up at him expectantly. Her lips were curved upwards ever so slightly in a mesmerising small smile and he found that he couldn't reject her when she was waiting so expectantly. He took a small breath and began to sing quietly with a low voice. He was on the second line when he saw her shaking with concealed laughter. He paused his singing and nudged her shoulder playfully.

"I did warn you."

"Ah so even you have something that you're not very good at." TK giggled. She calmed down after a few moments and gently leant her head against his shoulder. "It's not all that bad, you just need to work on it a little."

"Well I'm not all that concerned about my inability to sing." Konstantin shrugged.

"Could you keep singing KJ?"

"After hearing that you still want me to sing?"

"Like I said, it's not all that bad," she smiled and her hair fell over her face slightly. "Please KJ," she whispered and yawned again. "If it makes you feel any better, you can just hum."

Konstantin remained silent for a few moments before he gave into her request and began to hum an old Russian lullaby that his mum used to hum for him when he was a small child. Within minutes TK fell asleep and Konstantin glanced down at her with a small smile. Her face looked so innocent when her guard wasn't up. She looked like the young child that she really was instead of the surprisingly mature teenager that she often behaved as. There were the few occasions when she would be childishly stubborn that made her seem like an immature child but it was a reassurance when she had those moments. Because it proved that she was still really young rather than someone who had experienced too much and therefore kept her guard up all the time.

He gently moved her so that she leant against the wall instead of his shoulder and he silently stood up to head back to the karaoke room. Before he left, he removed the half full glass of water from her hands and finished it for her as he took the glass into the karaoke room so that he could leave it there. "I'm going to take her back. She's already fallen asleep. Will you two be fine to drive or do you want me to come back and pick you guys up?" he asked.

"We would be fine to drive them back." Will nodded.

"Neither of us have touched an alcoholic drink for the past two hours." Jake agreed. "I feel safe to drive."

"Alright, well if you need it, just give me a call and I will come back to pick you up. I'll be taking Kelly's car so you guy can sort out the driving arrangements among the two of you. See you either tomorrow or when you get back to the castle tonight." Konstantin told them.

"Konstantin." Jake called out before he left the room.

"Yes?"

"Don't touch her." Jake stepped up to him at his full height and leaned a little close towards him so that the others couldn't hear what he had said. "I don't think it would be appropriate for you to think of her in that sort of way. Do you?"

Konstantin narrowed his eyes at the younger man and fought the urge to glare at him. "Are you sure that you're entirely sober Jacob?" he whispered calmly and concealed his anger at what Jake was insinuating.

"Maybe not, but it sure is giving me the courage to stand up to you like this. Take this as my warning, if you get too close to her, you will only hurt her."

"There is nothing -"

"Nothing happening? That's not true though is it Konstantin? Most of us have seen the way you react to her. All I'm saying is that you should watch your step from now on before you expose you own feelings anymore than you already have." Jake warned him with a low voice.

"And you think that you're worthy of her?"

"No, but I sure as hell can try to be." Jake told him boldly. "Have a safe trip back."

Konstantin had nothing to say to the younger man. "You be safe too whenever you decide to set off tonight," he told him with a cool voice. In truth his mind was raging. Because he knew that Jake was right about one thing. Konstantin was affected by the young girl. The statement was proven even truer when he lifted his eyes to see her leaning against the wall sleeping so peacefully. Despite the somewhat punk hair style with the multi coloured strands in her hair, she still managed to look elegant in the way that she was perched against the wall.

"TK?" he whispered and gently nudged her to try and wake her up.

"Mrgh," she moaned and shifted slightly.

"Tamara," he whispered even quieter. He'd never called her by her full name before and he felt that it was somewhat too intimate to address her in such a way.

TK shifted when she vaguely heard someone call her name. In her dozed state she couldn't register what he was saying properly so she passed it off as a dream.

Konstantin realised that she wasn't going to wake up at all so he paused for a moment to debate in his mind whether he should try harder to wake her up or simply pick her up. When his eyes landed on the peaceful expression on her face again, he decided that it would be a sin to wake her up at that moment of peace so he picked her up gently like a princess and carried her with ease to the car. He noticed with a grin that despite all the food that she often ate, she was still extremely light.


	25. Chapter 24

24

He pulled Kelly's car to a quiet stop in the driveway of the castle nearest to the cottage and once again he contemplated on waking the small girl but thought better of it and carried her instead. He lifted her gently into his arms and she seemed to snuggle closer to him because of his body warmth. The night breeze was cold as it swept around them and Konstantin walked with long decisive strides to get them inside as quickly as possible to keep her out of the cold.

He felt somewhat awkward having to open each room to try and find hers and he first one he opened could not have been TK's because there were clothes all over the place. The second room he tried was much the same and the scent of perfume lingered heavily in the air of the room. He opened the last room and was surprised to find a somewhat bland room compared to her room back at the LA mansion.

Konstantin gently set her down onto her bed but just as he was about to remove his arms from beneath her, she began writhing slightly and his eyes narrowed in concern.

"TK?" he asked and nudged her slightly but the action only seemed to make her writhe more.

"No… get away from me," she murmured.

"TK, wake up." Konstantin spoke firmer and louder this time and grabbed her shoulders to try and shake her.

"Let go of me Dad. Please Dad don't do this, let me go!" she screamed and lashed out with her fists. Konstantin barely caught them in time before she could knock his jaw which he knew would've hurt quite a lot.

"Tamara wake up!" he shouted and shook her harder.

"No, please someone help me…" she cried as tears began to fall from her cheeks. "Grandma!" she screamed and Konstantin had to slap her to wake her up.

The stinging feeling in her cheek burned and the pain woke her up sharply as she gasped. Her lurched upwards and nearly head butted Konstantin in the process had he not leaned away slightly and held her firmly by the shoulders. His eyes softened but the concern was there in his eyes.

TK shook slightly as a result from the nightmare that she had of her father groping for her. It had happened once when she was ten. He had been intensely drunk that night and he hadn't been able to find a woman. TK had made the mistake of leaving her room when she heard him groaning and he had tried to assault her. She managed to get away by knocking him out with a punch to the jaw. The next morning her father didn't seem to remember a thing about what had happened and she had felt too ashamed to say anything to anyone and so she had kept quiet about it all this time. But there were the occasions when she would have nightmares of that night and of what could've happened had she not managed to fight him off.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she covered her face with her hands as she tried to calm down. Konstantin paused for a moment before wrapping his arms gently around her in a secure embrace. He frowned when he played over what she had screamed but didn't comment about it because it was obviously a horrible nightmare of hers. He held her head close to his chest and let her cry in his arms until she calmed down.

After a few minutes her tears stopped and her sobs became hiccups instead.

"KJ?" she whispered as she rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked uncertainly.

"Your room. I hope you don't mind me intruding on your room but you wouldn't wake up so I had no choice but to carry you in."

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Thanks for carrying me. I must've been heavy," she smiled weakly.

"Not at all," he shook his head. "You're surprisingly light for someone who eats enough to feed an army."

TK stared at him for a moment before she burst into laughter. Konstantin found her laughing expression much better than the panic stricken one that she had worn just moments ago. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and then she looked at him seriously. "While I was sleeping, did I say anything?"

"No." Konstantin told her with a straight face without giving anything away. It was obviously something that she didn't want anyone to know. It was written all over her face.

TK felt relief wash over her at the comforting thought that she hadn't blurted anything out from her nightmare. She did not need anyone to know of the traumatic experience that she'd been through.

"Are you okay? I was quite surprised when you started writhing around," he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I saw that I was being chased by a bunch of crazy zombies," she laughed sheepishly and completely unconvincingly but Konstantin pretended that he believed her to offer her whatever comfort that he could.

"Well that can't have been pleasant," he scoffed. "Stay here for a moment and I'll be right back."

"Okay…" TK nodded uncertainly and watched as he left her room and shut the door behind him. She rubbed her face with her hands as tears threatened to fall again but she bit her lips and forced them back. She would not cry about it anymore. She was a strong girl now and she had defended herself back then so that nothing happened to her. Nothing like that was ever going to happen to her. She wouldn't allow it!

She managed to find strength to stand but she collapsed to the floor almost straight away because her legs gave way. She took several deep breaths and pinched her legs hard to get some feeling back into them. Eventually she somehow managed to find the strength to stand and she walked to the wardrobe to take out her pyjamas to change into. She hastily changed out of her clothes which held a hint of alcoholic scent to them and threw them in the hamper. She was far too tired to have a shower so she would have on in the morning and change the sheets too in case the scent of alcohol transferred from her skin to the bed.

"Sorry, hold on for a second." TK called out when she heard the knock on her door. She pulled on her t-shirt and jumper as she walked over to the door and when both items were on her she opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. Konstantin hung around the doorway for a moment wondering whether he should go in or not. After all she was an underage girl and it would be seen as wrong for a grown man to enter a girl's room like that. When he saw her sitting on her bed almost expectantly, he gave a sigh and stepped in. "Thanks for taking care of me by the way. I probably should've said sooner that I was feeling tired so you wouldn't have had to carry me."

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing." Konstantin shook his head. "Here is an herbal tea that I sometimes drink if I have sleeping problems and these sleeping tablets should make sure you get a proper sleep to replenish your strength. If you decide to take them then you won't dream and you'll be able to have a good night's rest."

"Thanks," she beamed as she took the cup from his hands. She held it firmly in her hands and breathed in the scent that the tea gave off. The aroma of the tea seemed to sooth her instantly and she felt her mind fall at ease. She closed her eyes and settled her back against the backboard. "Hey I have a selfish request especially since you probably want to get to sleep as soon as possible."

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Could you talk to me? Like tell me stories or something?" she asked shyly, suddenly feeling like a small child. "At least until I finish the cup of tea."

"Well it depends what you want to hear. I don't really have that much to say."

"Hm… what got you interested in acting?" she asked curiously. Konstantin stared at her for a moment before taking the chair from under the table and pulled it closer towards her bed.

"Well, I wasn't at first. I think I was ten when I became interested in it. I have an older sister who is three years older than me and when I was ten, she was in her senior year of secondary school. She had always been interested in drama and when she was in her final year it was her job to direct a production for the local theatre. She somehow roped me into the auditions and that was when I realised how fun acting could be. Sure it was hard work and I made quite a few errors, but by the end of it I decided to give drama a shot when I got back to school and I've been acting ever since." Konstantin told her and she listened intently while she drank the tea that he gave her.

"Wow, and how did you land yourself an acting career? When was your first ever acting job in a film or television program?"

"I started off acting each year at the local theatre and then I broadened my horizons by taking part in other auditions with different acting companies. Then my mum got me an agent who was wonderful and she landed me in a child's program at first. After that things slowly escalated and I took part in various films though I can't say that I've been in anything that's famous." Konstantin smiled.

"How come you're all the way here in America and there's barely any traces of a Russian accent."

"I move to LA at the advice of my agent when I completed school and moved onto University. I applied for an American University and I was accepted at Harvard."

"Wow," she breathed. "What was life like at uni?"

"It was entertaining but also a lot of work. There was of course quite a lot of partying too of course and on top of my studies I also had small jobs in TV programs and adverts etc. I've been a couple of relatively unnoticed films since moving to America and I have a different agent now as well because my first one was limited to Russia only. I still visit her and send her gifts as thanks for what she's done for me when I was younger."

"Hm… I guess that that's one of life's experiences that I won't get."

"What do you mean?"

"University. I don't think I'll get to go." TK smiled as she finished off the tea. Her speech was slightly slurred as a result of the sleep tablets kicking in. She'd taken the tablets with the first few sips of her tea and she was beginning to feel its affects. "I'm hoping this film will be a success and if it does become a great hit, I'll either be just about to turn twenty or be in my early twenties by the time all six films are completed. And I can't really imagine being able to attend University when the films are done. After the experience yesterday with the spa, I doubt that attending Uni would be a wise idea."

"You should probably sleep TK; the pills are starting set in." Konstantin advised her. He gently removed the empty cup from her hands. She sluggishly got under the duvet and turned on her side so she could see him.

"Hey KJ, could you hum for me again?" she requested before giving a small yawn.

"You should sleep TK," he shook his head.

"Please? It'll help," she smiled innocently.

Konstantin sighed in defeat and began to hum the same lullaby that he'd hummed earlier when they were still at the karaoke. Within moments TK drifted off to sleep and Konstantin reached out to brush the strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear. He felt the sudden urge to run his hands through her silky hair and immediately pulled his hands away in shock. He left her room as quickly and silently as possible and closed the door behind him. He clasped his hand over his face and groaned quietly. _What on earth were you thinking Konstantin?_ He chastised himself. _Jake was right, I really do have to get a grip before I make a mistake._

"Hey, you guys go with Will in the SUV, I'll keep Jake company on the journey back." James told the other three who were on the verge of passing out from sleep. "I will see you back at the castle Kelly," he smiled and gave his girlfriend one more deep keep before getting into the car with Jake driving. "So Ray left with Konstantin huh?" he commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, she was feeling tired so he took her back." Jake nodded. "You guys were starting to get a little too intimate for her eyes it seems. Guess the alcohol got to your heads a little bit."

"It seems that it didn't just reach our heads." James stared at Jake meaningfully.

"What do you mean?" Jake frowned.

"You know what I'm talking about man." James grumbled. "You got all big talk towards Konstantin. I saw it when he was just about to leave to take Ray home."

"You saw that?" Jake gave him a startled glance. "I thought you were far too occupied with Kelly's lips at that point."

"Not the whole of it. I did notice you stepping up to Konstantin and your expression was pretty challenging Jake. It looked like you were challenging him or something. You didn't say anything offensive to him did you?"

"No, I just gave him a small warning that's all." Jake shrugged.

"A small warning? What did you say you idiot?"

"I told him to watch out because he wasn't being as discreet as he might have thought. It's not just the girls who've noticed it right? I'm sure that quite a few people have noticed that there's something between those two."

"You're getting jealous because of what other's think?"

"No, I'm getting jealous because of what I can see." Jake scoffed. "I don't think it's a great secret that he's intrigued by her James and I don't want this ending badly for her at all."

"What makes you think that it will?"

"I don't think that he can make her happy."

"And you think you can?"

"Not yet, but I'll try my best."

"What makes you think that you're better suited to give her happiness than he is? He has more experience than you do."

"Well for one there's the age gap. There must be a considerable age gap between the two of them."

"There's a pretty considerable age gap between you and her too." James scoffed.

"Around three years, that's not that much."

"It is considering she's totally underage Jake. Look, at this moment in time, I don't think that it's up to you to threaten or warn off other suitors like that. You're just one of the suitors that might try to get her affections Jake. You don't even know how far your feelings for her run yet! You're interested in her and that's as far as the feelings run for you at the moment. Don't take it too seriously or you're both going to get hurt and this will all end nastily." James warned him. "I speak from experience because I have a relationship with someone. Don't take things too lightly is all I'm saying Jake."

"I'm not."

"Aren't you? Because at the moment, all I'm seeing is no proper consideration for Ray. All I see is you trying to be the bigger man compared to Konstantin. Just because he might be intrigued in her doesn't mean that she feels the same way Jake. Don't just jump to conclusions like some horny under aged teenager. You're meant to be responsible. You're eighteen, supposedly an adult now so act like one."

"You know James; you sound more like an adult than I do. How the heck did you get so mature?" Jake teased.

"I don't know, I blame it on my up bringing and to three older sisters that I have who've taught me all the rights and wrongs that a man can do." James rolled his eyes. "But seriously Jake, don't rush this or else things will fall into chaos."

Jake gave it some thought and sighed when he realised that James was right about everything. He had overreacted and jumped to conclusions. He'd been foolish to speak to Konstantin like that earlier and he made a mental note to apologise in the near future. Konstantin was more of an adult than he was and he was no doubt a more responsible one too. It was highly unlikely for him to make any foolish decisions regarding such a thing.

The rest of the journey back was in moderate silence with small talk coming from both boys at various moments. When they got back to the house the six of them made sure to be quiet as they each headed to their own rooms. The rest of the night passed with no further incidents as they all fell asleep rather quickly since they were all so tired from the action filled day that they'd had.

TK woke feeling more refreshed than she'd done for the past two nights and she woke feeling energy course through her almost immediately. She had no idea when the others got back but after glancing at the time, she suspected that none of them would be up and awake anytime soon. She stayed in bed for several moments longer before finally getting up and stretched to get some feeling back into her body. She got changed into a pair of casual tracksuit bottoms and a plain tank top before putting a sweat top over it.

She quietly crept out of her room and strolled out of the cottage. Effortlessly she gathered her hair into a bun before she took off on a run around the castle and forest. Half way through while she was running along the footpath in the forest, she heard footsteps behind her and she found Konstantin catching up with her easily.

"Morning KJ," she smiled brightly in greeting. "Thanks for last night, the tea worked wonders and I slept really well."

"I'm glad," he smiled back. "It's good to see the energy back in you."

"I'm happy that it's back too," she laughed. "How long have you been up?"

"Around ah hour," he shrugged.

"How on earth do you get up so early all the time?" she gaped.

"It's a routine that I've had for a while so it's fairly easy. It's what my body is adapted to so I get up quite naturally in the morning."

"Fair enough."

"If you find in the future that you can't sleep again, let me know and I'll give you the tea and tablets."

"Thanks, I'll remember to do that," she smiled and they continued running together for another half hour before heading back to the cottage for breakfast.

"Morning," Jake yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mr Bedhead." TK laughed when she saw his hair. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Thankfully yes."

"Glad to hear it," he smiled and took a seat opposite Konstantin while TK cooked some bacon and eggs.

"Want anything?" she asked casually.

"Bacon and fried egg please, Ray."

"No problem."

Jake glance around to make sure that TK wasn't paying attention to them before he leaned forward towards Konstantin. "Um… I'm sorry about what I said last night Konstantin," he whispered so that TK couldn't hear. "I was out of line and wasn't really thinking totally straight."

"Don't worry about." Konstantin shook his head. "I realised that you might not have been totally sober at that moment."

"Does she have any idea?"

"About your feelings for her? It's hard to tell because it's her." Konstantin commented with a grin. "She's keenly observant and yet oddly innocent in the topic."

"What are you two whispered about so early in the morning?" TK asked curiously as she set their plates on the table.

"Just talking about how you left at a good time last night. The others were starting to get a little open with their affections." Jake let the lie fall easily.

"Oh god I don't think I would've been able to endure that," she blanched.

"I know I couldn't." Will commented dryly as he entered the room. "I walked out as soon as they starting making out."

"Morning Will. Breakfast?"

"Are you already cooking? If not them I'll take care of it."

"It's alright, I've got it covered. Any sign of life up there?"

"Nope, absolutely silent when I came down."

"Bacon and eggs are all we have I'm afraid."

"I'll have whatever you can cook up." Will smiled and sat beside Jake.

"Are you ready for your first shot at your first scene?" Jake asked.

"Hm, I'm interested to see how Rayne would do. I'd like to witness for myself that talent."

"Well you might be disappointed then. I'm only good at playing Rose because I know her character practically back to front."

"You might be underestimating yourself but you won't know until you've tried something else." Will shrugged.

_Tried something else…_ And idea drifted into Jake's mind and he smiled. Having seen the way TK seemed to transform into someone else when she acted, he was sure that it wasn't purely because she knew the character that she seemed to act so well. He was sure that she did have talent.


	26. Chapter 25

25

After breakfast the four of them relaxed for a little while before TK, Will and Konstantin headed off to find Carlisle for their rehearsal. Carlisle had anticipated for James, Karen, Kelly and Harrison to not be able to wake up in the morning and so he rearranged the schedule slightly to accommodate and it was Will and TK's relatively short but rather intimate scene which would be rehearsed in which Konstantin would walk into.

The three of them went through a few warm ups and vocal exercises before getting into the scene. Konstantin stood at the side to watch as the scene played out. Will and TK tumbled onto the sofa in a tangle of limbs as Will latched his lips onto her neck as instructed in the script. TK shivered as a slither of fear cut through her. Will gently slipped a hand up her shirt and her body bucked reflexively which threw him off because he hadn't been expecting her resistance.

He fell off the sofa and TK gasped in shock at what she'd done. She immediately reached out to give him a hand up and her face twisted into an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, I don't really know what just happened there." TK grimaced even though she knew full well what it was. Images flashed across her mind and the most vivid image that occupied her mind at that moment was when Erik pushed her up against the wall so violently.

"Don't worry about it. I would've found it odd if you didn't show some sort of resistance at our first try." Will shook his head with a small smile of reassurance. "Honestly, it wouldn't be normal for you to be completely natural with this considering this is your first job and all. You were doing really well with the sensual talk."

"Thanks," she blushed and stared at the floor in embarrassment.

She took a deep breath and forced her body and mind to relax. This man wasn't Erik. He wasn't someone who would take advantage of her like that. She knew that. So far, Will had been so kind to her and he seemed like a genuinely nice guy so it would be unfair for her to put him in the same category as Erik.

"Take deep breaths and clear your mind Rayne." Will advised her and she took several deep breaths before nodding.

"Okay, I'm good."

Will took it slower this time to try and give her a little time to adjust to his presence and his touch. When he was fairly confident that she was ready, he slipped his hand up her shirt and this time she didn't seem to react violently to him. He focused on his own acting and kept reminding himself that while she might've been underage, it was all just an act and that it didn't mean anything.

He removed her top and proceeded to kiss her throat before moving onto her lips for the first time. At first nothing happened, but then her body grew rigid and he could hear her heart pick up in speed.

"Cut!" Carlisle shouted and ran over when he noticed how stiff the young girl was all of a sudden and he noticed that she was suddenly taking far too shallow breaths for normal. "Rayne? Rayne!"

TK didn't respond. She couldn't respond. All she could see and feel was the way Erik had pressed her up against the wall that time. She could still feel his arm wrapped around her waist and tears began to spill down her cheeks in fear.

"What's wrong with her?" Will frowned in concern as he stepped closer and TK's eyes widened and she scooted away from him and fell off the sofa.

"Rayne." Konstantin whispered and closed his hand over her eyes. "Take deep breaths Rayne and calm your mind. Think of something you enjoy and ignore everything else. Erik isn't here anymore."

For several moments her body remained rigid but eventually her body sagged against Konstantin's since he had kneeled behind her and she felt her breathing slow to a regular rate. She kept her eyes closed for a while longer before she finally gathered the strength to open them. She glanced around and saw the frown that occupied Will's face. Carlisle had kept him at a safe distance away until TK calmed down and was in control of herself again.

"Rayne, have you had any practice since what happened with Erik?" Carlisle asked sternly.

TK thought about it for a long moment before realisation struck her and she gave a sheepish smile. "No… I guess I somehow unconsciously blocked it all out after what happened," she smiled apologetically. "It hasn't really struck my mind until now…"

"What happened with Erik?" Will's frown deepened and TK could see the fine lines gathering at his brow.

"I don't know if that's a good question to ask right now." Carlisle shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Mister Director. Will should know." TK piped up. "Did you ever find out the reason why Erik was kicked off of the set before we even began rehearsals?"

"No, I was simple given a call to say that I had to prepare myself to travel here to the castle for rehearsals as 'Jesse Zeklos'."

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Basically, I have no intimate experience whatsoever. I was supposed to practice with Jake but after an incident with Erik, I blocked it from my mind and thoughts."

"No experience… oh I see," he frowned.

"And Erik made everything worse when he appeared at the house that we had been staying at in LA. I was still inexperienced then and I had only shared a chaste kiss with Jake when he turned up. He'd heard from Mister Director that I was inexperienced so he decided to testify that fact for himself. He somehow deluded himself into thinking that I was only playing innocent. When I'd opened the door, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me and forced his way into my mouth. I broke a vase and Jake and KJ rushed to the scene. Erik was wrenched away and then kicked off the set. He's been given his final warning and he cannot tell anyone about what had happened, especially not the press." TK explained.

"And you haven't had any intimate relations since then?" Will stated.

"No." TK shook her head.

"Well then I see the problem."

"I just… I don't want it to get in the way of our rehearsals. I can do this." TK protested but she was trying to reassure herself more than anything else.

"Rayne, this isn't something that you can force so easily. You're still young and you would naturally resist this kind of thing, especially when the other person is someone you're not totally familiar with. It's a natural instinct."

"Unless I was a slut."

"Well, yes." Will nodded with a small smile. "But you're not."

"Rayne, I want you to take a fifteen minute break. Go take a walk or something to freshen your mind and then we'll try again. I don't want you to force yourself with this. It could do some psychological damage to your mind if you're not careful and I don't want that to happen." Carlisle instructed her.

"But -"

"No buts Rayne, just do as I say," he told her firmly and she gave a sigh.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Konstantin, please go with her to make sure she doesn't randomly break down from delayed shock."

"I will. Rayne, you should probably put your top back on before we go on our walk." Konstantin suggested and held up her tank top. She glanced down and noticed that she was only wearing a simple black bra to cover the top half of her body and a cute blush covered her cheeks.

She grabbed the top from his hands and hastily pulled it over her head and tugged down the top. She felt better as soon as the top covered her stomach and chest more and she felt less insecure. She jumped up from the ground and smiled at Will.

"I'm really sorry about this. I hope that when I get back from my walk I'll be ready to finish off that scene."

"Take your time Rayne. This isn't something that you can rush." Will shook his head and patted her head.

"Let's go. The sooner we go the sooner we can get back." Konstantin gestured and opened the door for her. She followed him out and Konstantin led them out into the forest. His mind fell into indecision as he sorted out through his thoughts. He wanted to help her through it and he knew that the only way she would be able to go through with kissing Will would be for her to kiss someone else properly first.

"Rayne, there are two options for you during this break. We could either head back to the cottage to get Jake and I would leave you two alone for a while so that you could gain the experience that you need before you continue that scene."

"Or?" she arched her brows. She sensed that there was another option from the uncertain tone that he used.

"We would have to kiss eventually because that is one of the required scenes."

"So basically you're saying that you're willing to take Jake's place and teach me now yourself." TK stated slowly as she let her own words set into her mind.

"Yes." Konstantin said seriously. "Take your time to think TK; I don't want you to regret this later."

TK turned away from him so that she could think. She weighed the options in her mind and thought carefully about what decision she should make. Even if she didn't kiss Konstantin now, she would still have to later on and she knew that she needed to get over her fear of male contact. She knew that not all men were like Erik or her dad but that still didn't stop her irrational fear. She turned to face Konstantin and she found him watching her steadily, patiently, waiting for her answer with a bated breath.

Slowly she took a step towards him and he watched warily as she raised a hand to rest it on his shoulder. Tentatively she ran her hand through his thick locks and he stepped closer to her, slowly reducing the space there was between them. Slowly he wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up so that she sat on a tree trunk that was relatively high so that it put them at face level.

She stiffened for a moment and Konstantin paused so that she could adjust to his presence. Gently he brushed the knuckles of his fist against her cheek and she stared up at him with slightly parted lips. Curiosity shone in her eyes as new sensations coursed through her. His hand trailed down until it reached her chin and using his two forefingers he tilted her chin up at an angle and slowly he dipped his head down until they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

"Are you okay?" he whispered against her lips.

"Somehow, I feel safe," she whispered back. She tried to search for fear in her system but she was surprised to find none. Steadily he continued to lower his head until his lips pressed against hers softly and she let her eyes flutter close. His hand tilted her chin up a little bit more as his lips slowly moved against her and TK felt herself reciprocating uncertainly. She tried to mimic his actions through touch and he was breathless when he leaned forwards and rested his lips near her ear.

"Open your mouth TK," he whispered. He'd almost spoken her first name but he somehow managed to hold himself back at the last moment. His lips moved back to hers and this time when he kissed her, her lips parted even more. She parted them just enough for him to slip his tongue inside.

She pulled back in shock and stared up at him in wide eyes. But still at this point she didn't feel fear. The main thing she seemed to feel was curiosity and slowly she leaned back into him and Konstantin picked up from where they left off. His lips parted with hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth. The way his tongue and lips moved elicited a small breathless moan from the young girl and she rested her hands on his chest while he hooked his arms around her waist. Her back was arched due to the angle of their kiss and her head was tilted back quite far but not to the point of discomfort.

TK let him take the lead but after some gentle probing, she felt the curiosity to take the initiative and she tried to move her tongue against his in the same way that he had done to her. She let her hands fist on his shirt as their tongues began to move in sync and by the time they separated, she was left completely breathless and she took deep heavy breaths to get some oxygen back into her lungs.

"Still feeling nervous?" Konstantin lightly teased.

"After that? Not so much," she shook her head with a small grin. "Now I think I'm ready to head back and give it a shot. Will isn't anyone else other than Will after all. He's definitely not Erik, that's for sure."

"No, an Erik he isn't. Will is one of the most gentlemanly guys I've encountered in a very long time."

"With the exception of Carlisle."

"With the exception of Carlisle," he agreed with a nod. He helped her off of the tree trunk and set her on her feet. The pair walked back to the rehearsal room where Carlisle and Will were waiting whilst having a cup of tea. Somehow TK and Konstantin managed to find a light topic of conversation despite what had just happened. Neither seemed to feel guilt, instead there seemed to be a level of satisfaction hanging in the air around them. They both viewed what they'd done as a job and nothing more than that. There were no ulterior feelings within that kiss.

While Konstantin felt intrigued by her, he didn't feel anything romantic feelings from the kiss that they'd just shared. It wasn't that she was incompetent that he didn't feel something from it, but perhaps it was because they both knew and understood that it was part of their job. It was an unspoken understanding they had because they'd had a conversation about it before on their balconies back in LA. Konstantin also appreciated the fact that TK was a mature girl, stunningly mature for her age, and she didn't seem giddy after the kiss that they'd shared.

Although Konstantin wasn't arrogant or chauvinistic or badly egotistical, he had faith in his own skills as a man and he knew that he was considered as handsome by women. He had seen women flaunt themselves shamelessly upon him to try and gain his affections or favour and they had all repulsed him. TK on the other hand didn't seem affected in such a way at all. She viewed him as a handsome man but also treated him with respect. She didn't overreact with the kiss that they'd shared, nor did she act dramatically about it. Instead, she took it in stride as something that had to be done.

When the pair of them walked back into the room Carlisle and Will glanced up and Will sent her a smile. "Are you feeling better?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern Will." TK nodded. She hastily made herself a cup of tea and drank it in record time before turning to Carlisle and Will. "Okay, I'm all set and ready when you two are."

"Alright, since you say that you're ready, let's see how far we can get." Carlisle clapped his hands together. In the back of his mind he still wondered whether she really was ready. She did look much calmer and better prepared this time. She seemed to have recovered from her earlier shock too and he wondered whether Konstantin had done something to cheer her up and sooth her. He had promised Alexandra that he would watch out for her in case anything happened and he was a man who always kept his word.

He watched curiously as Konstantin placed his hand over her eyes once more from behind her and he dipped down to speak in her ear with a light tone. "Remember Rayne, take deep breaths and just let it all flow."

They all watched as her whole body fell into a relaxed state and when Konstantin removed his hand, Carlisle could've sworn that he saw a mischievous gleam set in her eyes. A slow smile crept onto her face and he watched as the innocent girl turned into a man eater. Konstantin stepped away immediately so that he wouldn't get in the way of their scene.

Carlisle watched in wonder as all indecision seemed to have disappeared from TK. Will found himself having to catch up to her at first because he was surprised by the sudden change in her acting. He was soon caught up and swept up by her pace and this time the scene played out fine, even when he kissed her while they were tangled in each other's limbs on the sofa. While he could tell that she was still a novice at kissing, she didn't seem to freeze up this time, instead she let him take the lead while occasionally tried to make an effort so that it would make the scene look more realistic like they were two hormonal teenagers up for experimenting.

Lines seemed to spill from both their lips somewhat breathlessly and naturally as they recited speeches written in the script while placing emotion into their words. TK had suddenly become the daring girl that Rose Hathaway was. She became in an instant the outgoing and bold vixen and Will was stunned by the transformation that seemed to take place. He noticed how TK seemed to portray everything down to the smallest detail. She even seemed to gaze up at him in adoration and mischief for having the year's most popular boy make out with her. The way she flirted seemed almost flawless and he wouldn't have thought that she was inexperienced due to her acting. He could still spot the subtle nervousness that flashed across her eyes and the uncertainty as she tried to think of how she should act in order to portray the right atmosphere for the scene.

Konstantin watched from the sidelines, waiting for his moment to storm in with quick decisive and furious paces before wrenching Will off of TK. Will behaved like a teenage boy having just been caught by a teacher and he scurried away as quickly as he could without another thought and he even managed to squeak in fear too while he spoke his lines to Konstantin. Then he hastily scrambled to the side off of the imagined set and he watched as he put his top back on the scene between Konstantin and TK.

Will was mesmerised by what he saw and he could now understand why TK was considered the natural and the saviour of the project. The way that TK and Konstantin acted made him feel as though he was watching something real. It was as though TK really was a student trying to push her boundaries while Konstantin was a strict and respected teacher trying to help her reform. The way they fired lines backwards and forwards didn't seem like lines from a book, but something that both felt from the cores of their souls.

Will was somewhat of a spiritualist, and he also sometimes believed in fate. At that moment, he really thought that the pair of them was born to play these parts. He really felt that they were born to play the characters designed by Richelle Mead and that they would, along with the rest of the cast, make the author's dream come true by recreating the author's fantasy world and bringing it all to life.

"And cut!" Carlisle called when it reached the end of the scene with Konstantin walking away from TK leaving her behind with a stunned expression on her face.

It took them both several seconds and TK slapped her cheeks to tear herself back to the real world. She grabbed her top and put it back on straight away since she felt embarrassed for showing so much of herself.

"Well done Rayne on your improvement. Some adjustments need to be made in the lines and acting gestures perhaps but nothing major. We'll have to run through that scene a couple of more times perhaps but we'll skip out on the kissing on those practices until we move onto filming the scene." Carlisle smiled at her and ruffled her hair. She gave a cheerful smile at his praise and she sat on the sofa with her legs folded and she rested her hands on her feet as she gazed up at him with an innocent and happy expression.

"I'm glad it worked out," she beamed in pure happiness. Her smile seemed to brighten up the whole room and Carlisle smiled sympathetically at her. He realised that she must've felt that she would be dragging the project down if she couldn't get over her fear. But he also realised that she hadn't fully understood that she'd suffered through something traumatic and that it would've been foolish and unreasonable to expect anything highly of her within scenes like that without expecting memories to resurface for her which would undoubtedly affect the acting of the scene.

"Rayne, I want you to listen to me, don't worry too much about this. We're moving much faster than I could've ever imagined. It wouldn't matter if anything is delayed because we have plenty of time to perfect this film. You're doing brilliantly for such a novice who was scouted off the streets pretty much so I don't want you to beat yourself up about any mistakes that you might make in the future. Do you understand me?" Carlisle told her seriously and he crouched down so that they were eye level. He didn't want to have to be staring down at her when he spoke to her because he didn't want to seem condescending in anyway.

TK thought over what he said for a moment before giving a slow nod to show that she understood. "I'll try but I can't promise anything. I'm a natural worry wart," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well I want you to stop worrying too much about everything from now on and just enjoy yourself." Carlisle chastised her lightly and smacked her head gently. Something seemed to click in the back of TK's mind. The way Carlisle acted seemed extremely familiar and for a moment she couldn't work out why. But then she figured it out. The way he had just spoken to her was words that a father would've spoke to his child. They were the types of words that she had often heard fathers tell their children in films and in real life. They were words that her own father had never spoken to her. He'd never expected her to have fun. Her father had always expected her to do the best and to achieve nothing but the best.

Before she realised what she was doing, she reached out with her arms and wrapped them around the director's neck. "Thanks Carlisle. What you just said means a lot to me," she said softly and for a moment he didn't know how to react but he settled for wrapping his arms around her waist and patted her back a few times. He wasn't sure what he'd just done, but whatever it was seemed to make her happy for some reason so he just went along with it. She let him go and there was still a cheerful smile on her face when she stood up.

"Well now I'm full of energy still and I'm definitely up for some ass whooping with the stunt's crew," she joked.


	27. Chapter 26

26

For the next couple of months everyone was immersed in rehearsing, training and filming different takes of the same scenes from different angles. They didn't seem to have any free time at all and any free time they had was taken over by sleep. The next event that seemed to occur which didn't involve the filming whatsoever was Konstantin's birthday which crept up on them all due to the heavy rehearsals that most of them were involved in.

It was two weeks before Konstantin's birthday when something odd seemed to happen to TK. When she walked into the kitchen for breakfast before heading out for some book shopping, she received compliments about what she'd chosen to wear. It had never happened before and she was completely startled by it. She hadn't really put any thought into what she'd picked. She'd casually selected a white tank top, a loose black sleeveless top over that which was rather low so that it showed off the white and on top of that she'd worn a red tartan patterned shirt which was rolled up to her elbows. She'd buttoned some of the lower buttons up to her under bust and she'd worn a pair of faded denim shorts with ripped edges and a pair of brick converse to complete the outfit. To top everything off she also wore a bandana in her hair and she'd draped her plat over her shoulder casually.

"Did you pick that out yourself?" James asked curiously as he noticed what she wore.

"Yes," she nodded slowly. "Why?"

"It's not oversized and actually shows off your curves!" Kelly cheered and hugged the small girl as she shamelessly passed her hands over TK's waist.

"You can actually see her body. That's a miracle." Karen teased. TK blushed visibly causing most of them to laugh at her expense.

"I do have the times when I don't pick something that I drown in you know," she pouted.

"Well it certainly is a first to see it." Kelly laughed and patted her head. They all settled down for breakfast and when they were finished Will drove her down to the city since he wanted to buy some things as well so he dropped her off on the way.

She was once again listening to her iPod when she was suddenly mown down by someone. However, this time, instead of tumbling to the ground, she was dragged along straight away in the chase and the pair of them ran as fast as they could away from the crowd of screaming fan girls behind them. She instantly recognised the electric blonde hair and she remembered him as the guy who literally mowed her down last time. At least this time they didn't hit the floor. Instead, he just carried on running while dragging her with him.

Eventually they stopped running when they reached a safe spot where there was barely anyone around in a beautiful park. The pair of them collapsed onto the grass beneath the shade of a tree and they panted for breath since they'd just sprinted for half an hour straight without stop due to the crowd of girls chasing after them.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," she groaned and fell onto her back.

"Well bumping into you is better than not finding you at all," he laughed and lied down beside her.

"Considering how you seem to have so many fans, I'm surprised that you remember me at all." TK joked.

"Well, it's pretty hard to forget someone I crashed into, managed to keep up with my running and then over take me and then reject me. May I remind you that that happened all in the same day?"

"Hm… I wonder who could've done such a thing?" she teased.

"So I guess that I was right. We need meet again."

"Well so you were."

"Now will you accept my offer to go for a drink? It'll be my treat."

"Drink? No thanks, but I'm certainly up for an ice cream but I'm paying for myself." TK scoffed and tried to get up but he held her down by the shoulder.

"I mowed you down once and nearly did it again." Drew shook his head. "Take this as my apology."

"I can't do that." TK shook her head.

"You can and you will," he stated firmly and dashed off to a nearby ice cream parlour that he knew well. Drew couldn't believe his luck for being able to bump into the girl again by complete chance like he had last time. At first when he'd been running on the other side of the street he hadn't recognised her clearly. But when he squinted while he ran, he began to remember her and he made a dash across the road when there was a red light. He made sure to grab her when he ran past instead of crashing into her this time and he was glad that he made that choice. He was back within minutes with two mango flavoured ice cream cones. "I highly recommend this flavour. It's great."

"Oh really?" she arched her brows and sat up to take the cone from him. She leant against the tree and licked the yellowish coloured ice cream tentatively. Her expression brightened instantly when she recognised the slightly sharp tinge of mango. "Well I guess I'll have to agree with you on this one. So what is it that you do that makes you so popular with the girls?"

"You really don't know who I am?" Drew asked in surprise.

"Sorry but no," she shook her head.

"My name is Drew McCarthy."

"Oh! That name does ring a bell… you're a rising teen singer right? The one who can dance, sing and write his own songs. Not to mention you can also play the guitar, piano, violin and the bass."

"Well for someone who doesn't know me, you sure do know a lot."

"My friends in England used to talk about you so I guess I vaguely knew of you." TK shrugged. "So you're the well known Andrew McCarthy."

"Just, Drew," he corrected.

"Well nice to meet you, I'm Rayne," she smiled in greeting as she introduced herself.

"Rayne Night, the daughter of Alexandra Yvanov right? When I first crashed into you I hadn't been able to see the ground shocking news yet about Alexandra having a daughter. But after our brief encounter last time, I took my time to catch up with the news and when I saw your picture I recognised you straight away. You're also wearing the same sunglasses as last time to try and hide your face a little."

"Well considering how last time I got swamped by people in front of the spa, it's only natural that I'd take precautions otherwise I'd have to run away from people like you do with the girls."

"Well it's not all bad. Being chased around isn't great but it shows that they like my music and that's what I'm proud of." Drew told her sincerely. TK could easily tell that while Drew enjoyed the fame, the fact that people liked his music was the most important thing for him. She could tell that he was genuinely happy if the gleam in his eyes were anything to go by.

"For a teen star you sure aren't as big of a camera hugger as I expected you to be," she commented with a small teasing smile.

"You're pretty fast runner for girl. And you're an actress huh?"

"Beginning actress. I'm amateur."

"Well all that counts is you're acting and playing lead role too might I add?"

"It's all in luck and coincidences. I bumped into the right people at the right time."

"I don't want to sound rude but you can't rule out the possibility that you mum had something to do with it."

"You're probably right if you go really deep into it. For all I know, she could've asked Mister Director to have a look out for me. But it wasn't him who found me first. It was Kaz and KJ. I bumped into Kaz because she was stalked by pervs and I helped her out and it was by chance that Konstantin happened to save my cakes from being stolen by hobos because I'd left them in a hole in the wall while I fought. And I know that Mum wouldn't have bribed Mister Director to take me in as Rose. That was agreed by the cast after they saw a demonstrated fight scene which I didn't even know had bee set up and filmed until after they'd decide to offer me the role. Maybe it wasn't a total coincidence, but it wasn't down to bribery either and I definitely intend to work my ass off to not bring anyone down." TK explained to him. "I understand your suspicion but there are flaws in your logic."

"Wow… How old did you say you were?"

"I didn't," she grinned. "I'm 15 if you really want to know."

"15… How the heck are you so mature?"

"Apparently I have that affect on people." TK laughed. "So what are you doing around here? The only superstar attraction is the spa."

"Well last time I crashed into you was when I went to the spa to buy something for my mum. But I'm currently here to host a gig and to shoot a music video as well in the mountains. Why are you here? Aren't you filming yet?"

"We are, there's a castle up in the mountains which is at the moment the set of Vampire Academy."

"So you're here to stick around? If you have any free time, it'd be great if you could come to one of my concerts."

"God my friends in England would kill me." TK grinned.

"Just think about it. Let me give you my number. You don't have to call if you don't want to, but if you decide that you and the other actors and actresses would like to chill one night and I have a concert, give me a call and I'll be sure to let the guards know you're all VIP guests."

"Why the amazing offer? Being friends with me won't get you benefits you know, even if I am the daughter of Alexandra Yvanov."

"I know," he grinned. "I'm just extraordinarily intrigued by you."

"Well aren't you a bit of a flirt?" she arched her brows.

"You could call it that," he shrugged. "I think it'll be interesting to see what Alexandra Yvanov's daughter is like. After all, she is a very complicated but incredible woman."

"Well I don't think that I'm anywhere near as exciting as my mum. But if you want to get to know me you could always come shopping with me. I need to find a suitable present for my 20 something years old co-actor. His birthday is coming up soon."

"I can definitely help you with that."

"But first, you need to change your look. I'd rather not have girls chase me all over the place wherever I go because of you," she commented.

"I could find a hat or something," he suggested.

"Um… no, that's not really going to stop them is it?" she asked dubiously, and then she gave him a devious smile. "Why don't you go either geek or hippy? Or wear a wig!"

"You're really having fun with this aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," she smirked. "Well? Are you up for it?"

"Only if you wear a ridiculous wig as well."

"Okay, deal," she agreed and shook his hand on it. The pair of them headed to a hair accessories shop and both bought a hat and a wig. Her wig was long blonde and slightly curly while his was totally black and almost shoulder length. He also wore huge fake glasses which he bought next at a costumes shop and a cowboy hat. People walking by didn't seem to pay either of them any attention anymore and they began to roam in search for Konstantin's present.

They spent an hour having fun while they searched and eventually TK settled on buying Konstantin a pistol shaped lighter which had an incredibly powerful flame.

"Would he like that?" Drew asked curiously.

"He's a major smoker. I'm trying get him to quit."

"Then isn't this a bad present?"

"Well I can't seem to find anything else and it's pretty awesome. I think it suits him quite well which is a bonus." TK thought aloud. "Yes, this is brilliant."

"I do have to admit that the lighter is pretty cool," he nodded. Before TK could respond, his phone suddenly rang and he pulled it out from his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID and noticed that it was his manager. Drew gave her an apologetic smile before answering. "Yes?"

"_Where are you, Drew?" _his manager shouted. _"You just suddenly disappeared and I couldn't find you!"_

"Sorry Mary, I'll meet you at the entrance of the spa in about ten minutes' time."

"_Where the -"_

"Sorry, I've got to go. See you in a bit." Drew cut her off and hung up.

"Looks like work is beckoning." TK smiled.

"Unfortunately yes," he sighed. "Will I see you around?"

"Well considering how we have random moments when we just crash into each other quite literally on the street, I think that it's very likely that we will. How about I walk with you? I'm heading in that direction to meet another co-actor anyway."

"If you're heading that way as well then that's a good idea," he grinned, secretly feeling delighted that he wouldn't have to part from her so soon.

When the pair of them reached the spa, Drew removed his disguise and put them neatly into his bag. He would keep it safe and neat as a souvenir and memory of the entertaining day he'd spent with her. Just before he got into the car that his manager drove, he leaned down and gave her a sweet lingering kiss on her cheek. TK felt her face grow red at a rapid rate as he drew away and gave her a wolfish and cheeky smile.

"I shall see you around," he winked at her.

"Don't count on it you jerk!" she told him stubbornly. "If you keep teasing me, I'll make it my goal to avoid you."

"And I should probably let you know that I'm a pretty determined person so once I set my mind on something, I'll be unlikely to give up."

"Oh just get going to work," she huffed and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Good luck with your filming."

"And the same to you," he nodded as he got into the car. TK turned on her heel to make her way to Will's car which she knew was parked on the next street down.

Will stared in shock as a stranger got into his car but he couldn't help but think that the stranger was very pretty but oddly familiar as well. TK turned to face him with an expectant smile. She wondered why he didn't start the engine even though she'd already placed her seat belt on.

"Um… Will? Are we waiting for someone else or something?" she asked curiously.

It wasn't until she spoke that Will recognised her. His eyes widened dramatically and his mouth fell open slightly too due to his shock. "Rayne?"

"Well yeah, were you expecting a total stranger to get into your car?"

"No but, that's why I didn't start the engine, because I was wondering who you were and what you were doing here. Well now that I know it's you, we can set off," he smiled. "You look very different with such long blonde hair but it somehow suits you. It doesn't look wrong or bad."

"Thank you, it was a disguise that I came up with for while I was shopping so that it would limit the harassment I might get from strangers. It worked too so it was all good. I think I might keep this as my disguise."

"If it has worked once, then I reckon it will work again."

"I hope so, because then I don't have to come up with something different each time." TK laughed sweetly.

"Which is fair enough," he agreed. The pair of them were chatting animatedly as they walked from the car back to the cottage when they bumped into Harrison and James.

"Hey Will, who's the girl that you're getting pretty chummy with?" Harrison grinned and nudged him suggestively. "Already chatting up a girl from set huh?"

"Harrison, I can assure you that I'm not chatting anyone up yet." Will laughed. It was obvious to both himself and TK that neither of the two boys could recognise her.

"Ah Will, you're back. Have you seen Rayne?" Konstantin asked as he walked up from behind them. The pair who returned from the city turned so that they would face everyone and Konstantin's eyes widened slightly at the first sight of TK in her blonde wig and cowgirl hat. "Rayne? Why are you wearing a wig?" he arched his brows in curiosity.

"It was something just for fun since I didn't want to get bombarded by anyone while I was shopping," she smiled. Facing Harrison and James, she found them gawking at her with wide eyes and their jaws had fallen slightly as well. "Uh… if you keep your mouths open for any longer, you're going to end up eating flies."

"How on earth do you keep coming up with so many shocking appearances?" Harrison complained.

"I haven't had that many… have I?" TK tilted her head to the side in thought.

"No Ray, Harrison's just exaggerating. Wow, blonde hair actually really suits you." James shook his head.

"Well it was a really drastic change so I thought that if I wore such a wig, no one would be able to recognise me as easily on the streets." TK smiled.

"And it's worked too. If we couldn't recognise you, I doubt that a public person who doesn't know you well would recognise you."

"That's why I'm going to keep the wig," she grinned before heading to her room to hide her present for Konstantin which had been wrapped up in a deep velvet coloured box. She was about to take her wig and hat off when her door suddenly slammed open and she found Kelly and Karen staring at her with mesmerised eyes.

"It's true. You are wearing a wig." Karen gasped.

"Yeah…" TK nodded sheepishly.

"I got a text from James saying that we needed to see you as soon as possible and that you were in your room. I can see why he said that it was a must." Kelly smiled. "You, Rayne, are coming with us." Kelly grabbed the younger girl with a light but firm grip and towed her out of her room. "Karen, call Alyssa and Tray and tell them to meet us in the cream coloured rehearsal room near the dinning hall."

"Wait a minute Kelly, where are we going to the rehearsal room for? It's our free day!" TK protested as she tried to break free. At that moment, TK had no idea what Kelly had in mind but Karen had caught on and called the two most skilled photographers on set and asked them to bring their cameras.

The three girls waiting for less than five minutes for the photographers and TK turned somewhat frantic when she saw Alyssa and Tray enter with their cameras in hand. For a moment the young girl just started blankly but then realisation dawned on her and she shook her head profusely in protest. She began to back away but there was nowhere to go or hide. Alyssa and Tray had blocked the sole entrance and exit from the room.

"Oh no. No way! I'm not going through with this!" TK squealed in protest. "Not a chance!"

"Oh come on Rayne. Don't you think that that's being a little dramatic? Surely you're used to the camera by now having shot a few scenes already?" Alyssa watched the young frantic girl with amusement in her eyes.

"No way! Those didn't require me staring at the camera or posing! Scenes involved me moving or kicking someone's ass!"

"Well unfortunately, we're not going to let such an opportunity pass." Vivian shook her head as she stepped into the room. TK's eyes trailed down until they landed on the metal make-up box that Vivian carried and she gulped dramatically. "You might want to sit down Rayne, this will be a quick job. I won't hesitate to ask Karen and Kelly to hold you down if I have to so you might as well just cooperate."

"Do I really have no choice about this?" TK pleaded almost desperately.

"None at all I'm afraid." Vivian shook her head and gestured at the chairs in the corner of the room. Kelly and Karen grabbed her by the arms and towed her to the chairs and helped Vivian clip TK's hair away from her face. Vivian decided to keep the make-up light and simply added a little bronzer and blush to her face, applied some lip gloss with a slight pink tinge and some foundation and concealer to cover up any freckles or spots that occupied her face. For her eyes Vivian used black eyeliner and green eye shadow to bring out the colour of her eyes and mascara lengthened and emphasised her lashes. "Alright, now you're done, make sure not to rub anything out while you wait until I'm done with these two."

TK's lips wobbled slightly and pouted in stubbornness. "And I thought that I would be able to escape any photo shoots for a while still," she complained.

"Unlucky for you to have come up with something so stunning." Alyssa smiled. "Well, it's great for us. We won't be publishing these photos unless you agree to it. These will just be photos as a memory."

"Really?"

"I can't promise anything. I mean, once Carlisle sees the photos, he might suggest for them to be publicised. But we won't know anything until after the photos have been taken. I suggest that we take two sets, one set with you wearing the wig and the other with your natural hair but perhaps curled slightly to give a more wild and windswept look. I reckon that we should take the second set with your natural hair in the woods. That would look stunning."

"I think I'll just go along with whatever you suggest." TK sighed in submission.

The girls spent the next two hours taking their time to create memorable photos. Some were merely for fun and amusement while some were posed. TK could barely relax during those two hours and some of the shots taken showed that she was tense but there were some which Tray and Alyssa managed to catch between them which showed her with her natural flow and personality.

At the end of the session, TK couldn't wait to run away to remove her make-up. As she ran out from the room back towards the cottage, she crashed into Jake and Konstantin as they were walking to some training rooms for some extra practice. Before she could fall to the ground both men instinctively grabbed one of her arms to steady her. She stared up at them gratefully and Jake wasn't hesitant at all in tugging her slightly towards him. Konstantin released her immediately when he saw that she was steady and let Jake hold her.

"Is that the wig that you had been wearing earlier?" Jake asked curiously when he saw the hair in her hand.

"Yes…" she sobbed dramatically. "I'd just been forced into a photo shoot with Kelly and Karen!"

"A photo shoot? Really? Damn I wish I had been there," he grinned.

"No you don't!" TK smacked his arm playfully. "You're meant to be sympathising with me here."

"I would, but I'm a guy, so I can't."

"Whatever. Have fun in your practice. I might come join you two in a bit. It depends how long it takes for me to get this stuff off my face."

"You're taking it off already? I think the colour suits you really well."

"Well I'm still not used to the feeling of make-up on my face so it still feels alien to me. I'll catch you two later."

"Try not to crash into anyone else on the way back Rayne." Konstantin advised her with a grin.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises," she winked and dashed off.

"Hey Konstantin, did something happen between the pair of you by any chance?" Jake asked suspiciously. He couldn't help but feel that something seemed different whenever the two of them were together. It wasn't anything obvious but he was sure that there was something that had changed between them.

"No." Konstantin told him naturally without giving anything away. In a way, Konstantin felt guilty for having to lie to Jake like that, but he knew that he couldn't tell the other boy about taking TK's first real kiss. Jake would never let him hear the end of it if he confessed. It had been two months since the incident and if Jake still didn't know about it, then it was obvious that TK didn't feel that it would be necessary to tell him.

When the photo shoot was over, Alyssa and Tray collaborated to develop the photos that they'd taken of the three girls and when they were finished, they immediately sought out Carlisle to show him the beautiful creations. When he saw them, he asked for the digital versions so that he could send them to Alexandra. He'd promised her that he would send occasional news of TK's progress and he knew that this was something the female director would love to see of her daughter.

The rest of the day passed by without further incidents other than the photos that had been taken to be spread around causing TK to receive comments from crew members no matter where she went. TK felt as though she could die of embarrassment from the amount of compliments that she received.

The next morning, she was still fast asleep when Karen and Kelly burst into her room. "You've got to come downstairs and look on the news!" they screamed and dragged the small girl out of bed without giving her time to wake up.

9


	28. Chapter 27

27

"Why the commotion?" TK yawned cutely as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Did something happen?"

"Did something happen she asks." Karen scoffed lightly as she turned up the sound of the TV. TK let the news be drowned out by her fatigue but when she heard the name of the singer that she'd bumped into the day before, her eyes snapped open and her ears perked. On the screen was a picture of him leaning down and from the angel of the shot, it looked as though he was kissing her. While he had kissed her, it was only on the cheek. But the photo certainly made it seem much more intimate than that.

"What the hell is that?" TK screamed and grabbed the TV in shock. All sleep was suddenly gone from her system only to be replaced by shock.

"_It is still a mystery who that girl is and the star singer in question is refusing to give anything away."_ the news reporter commented.

"_I don't really think that it's necessary for me to expose her name so I think I prefer to keep her a secret."_ Drew McCarthy winked at his interviewer. _"Oh and ice-cream girl? If you're watching this then don't worry about it, your secret's safe with me and I'm sorry about this. I have no idea when this photo was taken," _he smiled apologetically.

"_Well, our mystery girl is certainly lucky to have such a star's attention!"_ the news reporter fanned herself and pretended to swoon. _"I wonder if we'll ever find out who she is."_

"How the hell did this happen?" TK groaned as she collapsed to her knees in shock. "All he did was give me a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye…"

"Unfortunately for you, that shot was published specifically to rouse the public and particularly his fans. No doubt whoever took the picture would've received a hefty sum for such a shot when he sold it." Carlisle told her.

TK turned around and gazed up at the people sitting around the lounge room. "Well I guess that I should count myself lucky that no one seems to recognise me."

"But it might be a matter of time before someone does. If someone stared for long enough, they might find some resemblances. You need to be careful Rayne." Carlisle warned her.

"Yeah, you're right about that…" TK sighed.

Carlisle's phone rang and he glanced up at TK before handing her his phone. "It's Alexandra," he told her.

"_Carlisle what the hell is that on the news?"_ TK heard her mum demand as soon as she picked up.

"Uh… Mum? It's me." TK laughed nervously.

"_Tami?" _Alexandra asked with a startled voice. _"Have you seen the news sweetheart?"_

"Yes Mum, I've seen it. And I bet you want to know the story about that too huh?"

"_Yes sweetheart and I have plenty of time to listen."_

"Well basically…" TK told her mum the whole story as she left the room to have some privacy and she sat on a log in the forest behind the cottage.

"_That little brat mowed you down twice?" _her mum nearly hissed protectively.

"No Mum, Drew mowed me down once, and nearly mowed me down the second time but the second time he simply dragged me along for the chase instead before either of us could crash to the ground." TK laughed. "And please don't call him a brat Mum; he's a very nice guy."

"_He mowed you down so that classifies him as a brat in my books until he redeems himself somehow."_

"Aw Mum…" TK whined. "He did redeem himself, he went shopping with me and he bought me ice-cream. That's good enough right?"

"_Normally I'd say yes, but then he decided to steal a kiss off your cheek so he's back in the brat category."_

"Well just make sure you don't voice anything like that if you ever meet him Mum."

"_And by the way sweetheart, the blonde hair definitely suits you a lot. I've seen the photos that Carlisle sent me last night and you look amazing. You'll do fine in future photo shoots."_

"Pfft, I hope I won't be doing any of those officially for a while. I mean, we're not even a quarter of the way through the filming yet so I doubt that there will be a need for any photo shoots."

"_Well you never know sweetheart. Carlisle may decide that it could be time to do something that would publicise the film even more and to get people anxious about its release. I think that he mentioned about another chat show sometime in the near future for you guys but I'll let him tell you guys that for himself. How is the filming going?"_

"It's going well I think. We're moving steadily through the script and there are some scenes that will take longer than others but that's to be expected. Mister Director said that we should be finished and be ready to release the film next summer sometime."

"_I'm so looking forward to what you will have achieved by the end of it sweetheart!" _her mum spoke excitedly. _"I'm refraining myself from asking Carlisle for any small clips that you may have already shot."_

"I think that that's a very good idea Mum. That way it won't ruin anything." TK laughed.

The pair spoke for a while longer before both decided to hang up. TK headed back into the cottage and handed the phone back to Carlisle.

"So Rayne, when on earth did you meet Andrew McCarthy, one of the gods of our generation?" Kelly and Karen grilled her.

"Uh… The first time was… two months ago when we went to the spa." TK admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't know who he was back then. Not until he told me his name yesterday did I recognise who he was."

"So he was the one you mentioned back then about the one who mowed you down." Konstantin nodded in realisation. "Did he know who you were?"

"Not the first time he bumped into me no. We both only knew who each other were during the second time we crashed into each other, which was yesterday." TK shook her head. "Well, since we're on the topic of Drew McCarthy anyway, did you know that he was having a few concerts in the city as part of his tour?"

"Yes." Karen breathed in a dreamy sort of way. "But the tickets were practically instantly sold out so I couldn't get any."

"So you want to go?" TK asked.

"Want to go? Of course! A girl would have to be insane to not want to go to one of Andrew McCarthy's concerts!" Kelly shouted and threw her hands up into the air.

"I guess we should negotiate with Carlisle for an evening off then…" TK pondered out loud.

"Why?" Kelly and Karen narrowed their eyes suspiciously at her.

"So that we can go, duh." TK stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But there are no tickets left." Karen protested.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get in." TK shook her head. "I'll go hand Carlisle back his phone and in the meantime try to negotiate a date."

"Good luck Rayne." Kelly smiled. "I'll be shocked and love you so much if you manage to get tickets!"

"I'll have tickets for all of us to go, whether we can actually go would be the real obstacle." TK shrugged when she remembered Drew's offer. She headed out, ignoring the fact that she was still in her pyjamas and went to find Carlisle. Eventually she found him in his office and smiled as she walked in. "Thanks for the phone Carlisle. I guess you didn't want to have to explain to my mum about the news huh?"

"As much as I respect Alexandra, she can be rather protective about you and overreact at times." Carlisle grimaced. "Did it take long for her to calm?"

"No, I think I managed to cool her down in record time." TK smirked. "By the way, would it be possible for us to take an evening off to go see one of Drew's concerts. He's offered us all VIP and backstage tickets to his gig and Karen and Kelly seem to want to go really badly."

"Did you not accept his offer straight away?"

"Well I wasn't sure whether I'd have time to go so he gave me his number and told me to call him if I changed my mind."

"So that boy has taken a liking to you?"

TK blushed and looked away from the observant director. "Well I don't know about that."

"Considering the picture that was recently sold to the news, I think it's a given that he's interested in you. I think that you should go Rayne. I'll give you all the Saturday evening off. How does that sound?"

"Pretty amazing Mister Director." TK beamed. "I kind of want to see someone performing live too."

"And it's Andrew McCarthy no less." Carlisle smiled. "I would keep it a secret that you have his number Rayne, or else the other two girls might try to kill you."

"You're joking." TK stared at him in shock.

"You have seen how fan girls can react Rayne. I'll let you decide."

"Okay, I'm definitely keeping that a secret then." TK gulped. "Fan girls are definitely scary… they chase you all over the place…"

"And they seem to have incredible stamina too so I would be careful if I were you." Carlisle chuckled in amusement.

"Thanks for the consent Carlisle; I'll let the others know of the plan." TK smiled sweetly.

"No problem Rayne. You've all worked really hard so you deserve a break of some sort." Carlisle told her.

TK stepped out of his office and thought about calling Drew. But then she saw the time and realised that it would've been highly unlikely for him to be awake. No doubt he'd had to deal with a lot of press the previous evening since the interview had occurred in the evening. It seemed that the first of the news that was leaked happened in the evening news. She decided to head back to the house and get changed before making her daily laps around the castle.

Later that morning she picked a secluded place in the woods and climbed up the tree so that she had some privacy. When she was sure that neither Karen nor Kelly were in ear shot, she picked up her phone and dialled the numbed that Drew gave her yesterday.

"_Hello?" _his voice drifted through the phone.

"Um… hi, I don't know if you remember me but -"

"_Ice-cream girl Rayne Night, right?" _he chuckled. _"Sorry about referring to you as 'ice-cream' girl but I didn't want to make things difficult for you by giving out your name and that nickname was the first thing that popped to mind since that's what you asked for." _

"Don't worry about it, and thanks for your consideration. You're right that I'd rather keep my identity as mystery girl. Otherwise, your fans are going to kill me."

"_Hm… you may have a point about that. So have you given some more thought about coming to one of my concerts?"_

"Well, about that. It seems that Kaz and Kelly are big fans of yours and they really want to go to your concert but couldn't get tickets."

"_So it was lucky for them that I offered you some right?"_

"You don't mind do you?"

"_Not at all. I did say that you should bring your cast friends along as well."_

"Well I wouldn't want any of the actors to steal your lime light Drew," she laughed.

"_I'm certainly up for some friendly competition." _TK could somehow imagine him winking as he said that. _"Are you filming for today?"_

"No but I have rehearsals later this afternoon. How about that music video of yours? What's it about?"

"_It'll be for my new single. Hey I was wondering whether you'll feel up for doing another little side job? You'll get paid I promise."_

"It'll depend on what it is."

"_I'll pass it through your director first before I tell you. Your director is Carlisle right?"_

"Yes." TK answered uncertainly.

"_Okay, I'll call you back later tonight if I get your director's approval."_ Drew told her.

"What do you need his approval for?" TK demanded worriedly.

"_You shall see." _Drew laughed mischievously.

"No! Tell me now!"

"_Sorry, I can't spoil the surprise. Oh and my manager is calling for me so I'll have to go. Talk to you later Rayne." _

"Wait a minute! Drew!" TK called down the line just as he hung up on her. She stared at the phone in shock and frustration before throwing her hands in the air.

"Rayne?" Konstantin called up to her. He thought that he had heard her voice when he was taking another run around the forest and he was more surprised when he saw her sitting on a relatively high branch. He soon realised that calling out to her so suddenly was a mistake because she squealed and fell sideways off of the branch. "Rayne!" Instinctively he dashed forward and caught her as she fell into his arms. The pair ended up tumbling to the ground and she fell lying across his midsection. He sat up slightly and rubbed the back of his head and she stared up at him sheepishly. "You shouldn't sit on high places like that."

"I would've been fine if you hadn't scared me!" she protested as she got up and gave him a hand up. "I totally blame that fall on you KJ," she pouted.

"Alright, I agree that it was probably partially my fault."

"Probably? Definitely partially your fault that I fell out of the tree."

"This argument could probably last for a long while Rayne," he chuckled and reached out to pull some of the leaves from her hair. She stood there feeling a little sheepish as he continued to pluck leaves and twigs from her hair. "Was there any reason that you were shouting at Andrew down the phone?"

"Yeah, he wants to ask Mister Director for an approval for something but he won't tell me what it is! Apparently I'll get paid if he manages to get the approval."

"You'll get paid? So it's a side job then."

"Apparently so. I really want to know what he has in mind! It's so frustrating not to know something especially if it concerns me."

"I think that I can agree with that sentiment. I'm somewhat curious to know what it could possibly be as well." Konstantin frowned as he tried to think of a few possibilities.

"So what are you doing in the woods?" TK asked curiously.

"I was taking a run when I heard you shouting so I came to have a look to see if there was anything wrong."

"Well I don't think that there's anything wrong per se. I'm just annoyed because I want to know what Drew is planning."

"I'm sure that you'll know soon enough."

"I know, he said that he would call tonight but I don't want to wait that long!" she complained.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't think you have a choice." Konstantin chuckled. "It is nearly time for rehearsal and training so shall we go?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a sigh. "I'll tell Karen and Kelly on the way that we've got tickets for the concert."

"I think that we should wear ear defenders when you tell them the news."

"You know, I completely agree with that idea." TK grimaced. When she told Karen and Kelly about the VIP tickets and that they'd be able to meet Drew, she was fairly certain that she went deaf for several moments due to the screams from the other two girls. It certainly did take her a few moments to be able to hear normally again.

"Rayne, I would like for you to accompany me somewhere after dinner tonight." Carlisle told her in private after their rehearsals. "And wear something that has a hood please."

"Do I have to wear something fancy?"

"No, you can wear whatever you wish."

"Alright!" TK cheered. She hastily took a shower before heading to dinner. She reverted back to her usual oversized habit and wore a hooded jumper which was definitely too big for her with a casual wide scoop neck short sleeved loose top underneath and a grey form fitting crop top under that. She wore a pair of black combat trousers which hung on her hips and a pair of black boots which were untied.

"Well that is certainly a fairly good disguise." Carlisle chuckled as the pair walked to his car.

"Well you did say that I could wear whatever I wanted," she winked.

"Which will be fine," he nodded. TK observed her surroundings as Carlisle seemed to drive lower down the mountains and then turn to a different area than the castle. Eventually he pulled up to a relatively large mansion and he was admitted inside as soon as he stated his name. "Please put your hood up Rayne."

TK did as she was told and followed Carlisle as they were both shown where to go by another man. Eventually they reached a lounge room and they sat comfortably on a sofa waiting for their host to arrive. TK removed her hood and within moments, Drew and his manager: Mary walked in.

"Can you tell me what you wanted now?" TK asked as soon as she saw Drew. He eyed for a moment before a grin broke across his face.

"Well that is certainly a good disguise," he commented.

"This isn't a disguise, this is what I like wearing," she told him bluntly.

"You… You surprise me every time I see you." Drew laughed openly and draped his arm casually around her shoulders.

"Can you please tell me what this is all about now?" TK whined.

"Of course. Mary, meet the mystery girl from yesterday." Drew introduced TK to his manager.

"You mean to tell me that you recklessly kissed Alexandra's daughter on the cheek like that?" Mary demanded in shock and smacked the back of his head softly but hard enough to hurt a little. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Drew said defensively.

"You better be careful Drew, my mum already has it out for you now." TK smiled apologetically. "I tried to stick up for you but I can't say that it worked very well."

"Oh man… did I dig my own grave?" he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry, my mum won't kill you. She might grill you and tease you but she won't kill you."

"I don't if that's better or worse," he grimaced.

"Rayne, the reason that you are here is because Andrew would like for you to join him in his latest music video." Carlisle informed her.

"Yes Miss Night, you would be exactly what we're looking for." Mary nodded.

"Oh please call me Rayne." TK flailed her arms in embarrassment. "And you!" she turned to Drew. "This was the job that you had in mind? Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on Rayne, it'll be great fun and you wouldn't even have to do that much." Drew reasoned. "Your part would be to play the daughter of a strict father and I'm a boy trying to woo you. It's got a kind of a RomeoxJuliet type of theme to it. You'll be playing an innocent first love type of girl."

"I can't do it! Get someone more experienced. I don't want to ruin your music video with my incapability."

"You won't drag them down Rayne, which is why I have agreed to lend you for this music video. All that's left is your consent." Carlisle shook his head. "I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't think that you would be capable."

"But… but Mister Director!" TK squealed. "Would I really do okay with this?"

"It'll be your only chance to prove that your acting isn't just a fluke to yourself. You won't really get another chance. This characterisation of a teenage girl falling in love will be different with the personality of Rose Hathaway. This will be your chance to prove to yourself that you have talent. Think it through Rayne. It would certainly be a shame to throw such an opportunity away. Because of the contract, you won't be allowed to act in other things but I'll make this an exception."

"My only chance…" TK said thoughtfully. _This will be my only chance to see whether what I can do really is just a fluke or whether I actually have some talent… And who knows, it might actually be quite fun and it'll be my only chance to play someone different other than Rose._

"Well what do you say Rayne?" Drew asked. He was sincerely hoping that she would agree. He had a feeling that she would be amazing for the video and the bonus was that no one would recognise her as anyone other than the mystery girl because she would be wearing her blonde wig.

"Well if Mister Director has faith in me, then I guess I'll give it a shot." TK smiled nervously. "But I have to emphasise on the fact that I'm just an amateur at this."

"No problem about that Rayne. Thanks for helping me out."

"Pfft, considering how you're giving us free tickets and backstage passes, this is the least I could do to help." TK scoffed.

8


	29. Chapter 28

28

"_Please be ready for 10:30 tomorrow morning. I shall come and pick you up from the main drive way that leads up to the castle."_ Mary had told TK the previous night. They hadn't told her to wear anything in specific so she kept to her usual clothes. The only thing that they required her to take with her was her wig so she simply wore it instead of having to carry it. She had somehow managed to avoid prying eyes and ears when she got back to the castle and she decided to have an early night.

She made sure to be dressed and ready in time the next day and she leaned casually against a wall as she waited patiently.

Mary could hardly believe her eyes when she saw the girl waiting against the wall so casually with her ears covered by large headphones. Her head bobbed in time with the tune and her hair swayed with each movement. TK's choice of attire had consisted of a baggy and thin long sleeved top with an off shoulder crop top. She wore low hung black combats, the same as the day before and simple trainers. There was a small slip of skin exposed due to her slightly short shirt and her low hung trousers. Mary marvelled at how casual yet graceful the young girl looked and she knew why Director Carlisle had been confident in the young girl's abilities.

She pulled up in front of the young girl and rolled her window down to smile in greeting.

"Morning." TK smiled back.

"Ray?" Jake asked in surprised when he saw her about to get into an unknown car.

"Oh morning Jake," she grinned. "What's up?"

"Are you planning to go somewhere?" Jake frowned and stared at Mary suspiciously.

"I'm going to visit Drew McCarthy to say hi and to thank him for the tickets." TK told him simply. "And apparently I'm starring in his latest music video as well. But I don't think we should let the girls know that for the moment. That's probably not a very good idea…"

"Hm… I think I'll have to agree with that." Jake grimaced. "How did you end up with the job?"

"Um… I think that it was Drew's idea perhaps." TK said thoughtfully. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Be careful Ray." Jake pulled her in for a tight hug before letting her get into the car.

Jake gave a small wave before the car disappeared from sight.

"Does that boy like you? His name was Jacob Williams right?" Mary asked casually.

"Like? Well I guess. I like him too after all so it's all fine isn't it?"

"Sorry Rayne but I think you've misunderstood. What I meant was that I think Jacob feels something deep for you."

"You think so? I think that he worries about me and he gets concerned about me because we trust each other." TK pondered aloud. "I would be surprised if he really does feel something deep for me. We've only known each other for… three months I think."

"Sometimes Rayne, deep feelings can take place a lot quicker than you think. Although I might have to agree that I don't think there are any deep sentiments at the moment. You are both too young for such a thing after all."

"I don't want to offend you or anything but deep feelings doesn't depend on age." TK shook her head in disagreement.

Mary turned to watch the young girl beside her for a brief moment before turning back to the road. "No, you're quite right about that."

TK picked up on the under tone of bitterness in Mary's voice and she felt curiosity perk up. "Did something happen to you?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. "Sorry," she apologised sheepishly straight after the question left her mouth.

"Don't worry about it. As for your question, I suppose that you could be right in a sense that something had happened to me." Mary spoke with a voice filled with such sorrow that TK felt awful for having raised such a subject.

"You'll meet someone right for you for sure," she beamed with reassurance. "You definitely will."

"I do hope so Rayne." Mary laughed at the young girl's determined tone. "Alright, I'll introduce you to the make-up assistant and you'll be working with Drew's closest stylist. We'll keep the fact that you're Alexandra's daughter as much of a secret as we possibly can. No doubt you don't want news travelling that the blonde haired mystery girl is actually the famous director's daughter. You'd lose the only disguise you have."

"Yeah but if I do this video, the girls are going to want to kill me if they ever see me on the streets." TK pointed out.

"Hm… you may be right about that. Well I guess either way you'll get chased." Mary laughed.

TK was introduced to two people, the general stylist and the fashion coordinator for the music video. Within the next hour, TK's appearance was once again changed rather drastically. She wore a fireman red long sleeved thin under top which was a wide scoop neck with a black slightly fitted top over that. The black top was also a wide scoop neck so that her collar bone was exposed as well as her neck. Along with that she wore a pair of black arm warmers and a short punk blackish grey skirt which seemed to have far too many layers to count and several chains seemed to hang around her hips. Her legs were covered by cobweb patterned tights, a pair of slightly thick black and white stripped woollen socks and a pair of boots that seemed to resemble army boots but were much more comfortable. Her nails were painted black, her eyes were covered by dark eye shadow with some green that seemed to bring out the colour of her eyes and her lips gleamed with dark lip gloss which had a purple tinge to it. Once again she found her blonde wig being tied into a high pony tail with several strands back brushed and there were various multi coloured extensions except this time alongside neon colours there were also white and black extensions.

"You wanted me to have a gothic look for the video?" TK arched her brows when she saw Drew walking up to her.

"I knew I picked the perfect girl for the job!" he cheered as soon as he laid his eyes on her. "You Rayne look absolutely fantastic."

"Thanks," she blushed with embarrassment.

"How about a tour of the set, princess? It'll be nothing like yours but hopefully it'll still be something interesting," he commented as he held out his hand and bowed like a gentleman.

TK stared at him for a moment before cracking a grin. "Well aren't you being kind?" she laughed and Drew noticed how there seemed to be a lilt when she spoke that sentence. It was almost as though she was teasing him. In fact, he was sure that she was but she didn't mind because her voice sounded as sexy as hell.

Drew proceeded to show her around the forest where there were various props and flats set up to create the scenery. While he gave her the tour, he also gave her an in depth description of how he envisioned the music video. TK took in every little detail that he gave her and tried to memorise it all.

Drew was going to play a typical popular football player while TK was to play the outcast of the school because of the way she dressed. However, after some kind of an incident that gave them both a chance to talk to each other normally, Drew discovers that there's actually a lot more to her and he instantly fell in love with her. The feeling was reciprocated since she had always found her eyes trailing him wherever he went because she knew that he was more than just some football player; the obstacle that separated them was the entire school and mainly the vicious cheerleading team. One night was all they needed to fall in love.

Somewhere towards the end of the video, all the dancers and actors would have to change into different outfits because there was a masquerade ball which would be the prom theme. While it was decided that the theme would be black or any other dark colour, once again TK would be different because she decided to wear white.

TK absorbed everything he told her and began to envisage the scenes. The scenes began to take form in her mind as she imagined how everything would play out.

"Are you ready for a rehearsal?" Drew asked her.

"Ready when you are," she nodded with a small nervous smile.

"Just relax Rayne and go with the flow. That's what I do. Before you know it, you'll be acting without you realising," he smiled widely at her. "Besides, acting isn't the main point in this video. Just be yourself."

The filming of the video took up the entire day and they only reached up to the finale of it. They would have to resume the next day to take the prom section of the video. TK couldn't help but find herself warming up to his company and she felt her nerves calm throughout the day and she simply let her instincts take over. She didn't think much of what she did, she simply acted on impulse. On the side-lines a couple of the photographers also took snap shots of the main couple within the video.

"Thanks for helping me out on this Rayne." Drew smiled gratefully.

"No worries Drew, glad to be able to help." TK shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope you'll be prepared to see yourself on screen," he winked.

"Hm… you have a point about that, looks like I'll have to avoid TV for a while." TK laughed. Once again Mary drove and took her back to the castle. "Thanks for the lift," she smiled sweetly and gave a small wave as she drove away. TK finished up the evening by getting changed and going for a run around the castle before going into one of the empty spaced rooms to train a little. No matter where she was or how hard she'd worked during the day, TK would always find time to spare for some training in the evening before going to sleep. She often found it easier to sleep if she exercised before going to bed.

"Do you always work so hard in everything?" Konstantin asked curiously from where he stood. TK stopped mid punch and glanced at the casual way he was leaning against the wall.

"How long have you been there?" she asked as she rubbed her brow with the back of her hand. TK lied down on the floor to rest and she stared up at the ceiling.

"Just a couple of minutes, you were so absorbed that you didn't notice at all it seems," he chuckled. "Don't you think that you've worked hard enough for today?"

"This isn't a part of 'work' as you call it. It's my routine. I can't sleep very well if I don't do this before I sleep." TK shook her head.

"So how was it?" he asked curiously. He wanted to know her thoughts. Wanted to know how she felt about acting a character unbeknownst to her.

"It was a little embarrassing at the start," she admitted sheepishly. "But it was really fun. Pretending to be someone you're not is easier said than done, but really entertaining and eye opening too. It sort of gives you an insight on how someone like that would feel and behave. It certainly does help to have no lines to say."

"I suppose that that would take away some of the things to learn and remember."

"Now that is definitely an understatement," she laughed. Their banter continued for a little while longer before Konstantin wisely suggested that they should head to bed since TK still had work to do the next day to finish up for the music video.

Due to the unexpected work collision, Carlisle made minor adjustments to the rehearsal schedule for TK. The music video was wrapped up and finished the next day and TK was even forced to join in on the mini party that they held for everyone involved.

"Gee, you sure do have a busy life Drew," she commented. "You have your gigs starting tomorrow right?"

"Yep, you guys are coming on the Saturday night aren't you?"

"Yeah, Carlisle made sure that we'll all be free to go. I'm looking forward to it, it's my first time seeing a live concert of a famous star," she smiled.

"Seriously?" he stared at me in surprise. "I've been to a couple of concerts as a guest star and stuff and it's an amazing experience."

"Well then Drew, you better show me what I've missed out on all these years."

"I will try my best," he laughed. "But I can't make any promises."

"I'm sure you'll do great," she rolled her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder.

"You know? You are one luck lady, I think that you're one of the first people to hear this song since it hasn't officially come out yet. This is my new single which will also be sung during my concerts."

"I'm one of the firsts? Wow I do feel privileged." TK smiled brightly.

The pair of them chatted for a while longer on the side lines of the party before Drew was called up to give a short performance. Most of the crew members were either slightly drunk or completely and TK had begun to feel the hard work catch up with her. She quietly excused herself without anyone noticing and strolled off to the side where there was a small bench she could lie down on. Before she knew it, she'd already fallen asleep.

Konstantin couldn't help but worry when he saw that TK hadn't replied to his text asking what time she would be back to the house. Normally, if she was going to be exceptionally late or later than she anticipated, she would text or call so that she could give an outline of what was going on. The last message that TK left was about staying there for an hour or so longer because of the party. It was already nearing one in the morning and Konstantin was starting to get worried. He tried calling her instead of just sending a text and it went to her voicemail after several rings.

He frowned and grabbed his coat with him before heading out towards the cars. He figured that James probably wouldn't mind it if he borrowed the car so he took the keys from the kitchen counter and set off to where he knew the music video was taking place. He was surprised by what he found. He was certainly not expecting to see some people being all over each other and some people had passed out due to drunkenness. Awareness surged when he couldn't see TK anywhere.

"Hey look at that girl over there all on her own like that. She's hot," he heard someone mutter with a slurred voice.

"She's that newbie that Drew scouted right? She's pretty damn lucky to have gotten the spot. She'll have tones of girls jealous once the video is out and the models that were rejected are probably not going to let this go," another man grunted.

"Hey, since she's so open like this, what'd you say we take a few layers of her clothes off to see what she really looks like?" the first man suggested with a perverted tone.

"That might not be a good idea man, what if we get caught?"

"You've been eyeing her up as much as I have the past two days. Don't start acting all saint-like now of all times when we've actually got the opportunity."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to play innocent, I know you've seen her changing you idiot. You're worse than me considering you were perfectly sober at the time."

Rage coursed through Konstantin and he wasted no time with hesitation. He stormed towards where the voices were coming from and saw two men with bottles of alcohol still in their hands and they were leaning over a small sleeping form that was curled up peacefully. Although she still had the blonde wig on, Konstantin recognised her instantly. Without another thought, he roughly shoved the two men aside and gently gathered TK up into his arms. He wrapped her arms around his neck and managed to carry her with only one arm due to her slender physique and light weight.

"Oi who the hell are you?" one of the men demanded roughly, pointing his finger at Konstantin.

"I don't have to explain myself to you two. If either of you have any sense you would scram right now before I start losing my temper." Konstantin warned them with narrowed eyes filled with disgust.

"Oh come on man, don't hog the cute girl. We found her first so wait your turn."

"What is going on here?" Drew demanded as he walked into the scene. He had been worried when he couldn't see TK after he'd finished his songs so he'd decided to take a look around for her. He'd followed the voices of what seemed like a quarrel and stumbled into the scene which looked as though a fight was about to break out.

The young boy frowned when he saw a stranger holding TK but when after taking a closer look he realised that he was one of her co-workers from the Vampire Academy set. Although it was quite dark, Drew could see well enough in the light provided by the moon that the actor was absolutely livid and he looked as though he was on the verge of beating the other two men.

"Let's get out of here," the two drunken men grumbled and scrambled away.

"What's happened?" Drew asked ignorantly.

"You left her alone without protection?" Konstantin seethed.

"I had no idea, she just suddenly left…" he said lamely.

"If I hadn't shown up, those two men would've had their way with her."

"What do you- oh…" Drew remembered the drunk gleam in the two men's eyes and realised that TK could've just been sexually assaulted because of his ignorance. Shame and guilt slammed into him. Although he wasn't that much older than her, she was still a minor and he should've been there to make sure that nothing could happen. He'd persuaded her to stay at the party, he should've taken the responsibility.

Konstantin's anger quelled slightly when he saw the guilt on the young singer's face and his own expression softened slightly so that it wasn't as twisted with anger. "It is not completely your fault so we shall just forget about this incident. But I hope that you will take better responsibility should you two ever attend a party together again."

"Thank you for not hitting me." Drew said lamely.

"If I did, Rayne would never let me hear the end of it." Konstantin scoffed. "Have a good night and I will take her back. Congratulations on finishing your video."

"Thank you for letting me borrow her for the filming. She's amazing to work with."

"She'll be happy to hear something like that." Konstantin chuckled before giving a curt nod of goodbye and walked back to the car.

The drive back was short and quiet other than the sound of the tyres on the gravel. Konstantin was surprised that TK had managed to sleep through everything. He could only guess that due to the hard work she'd been doing for the past couple of months, the work was starting to take its toll. Added to that was her occasional lack of sleep due to her tendency to stay up without reason. It was getting better but there were still times when TK struggled through insomnia and stayed up almost the whole night. Konstantin noticed that although there were times when it was hard for TK to fall asleep, out of those times that she did, she often fell into a deep sleep that was slightly hard to drag her out of.

Without waking her, he gently carried her out of the car and locked it before taking her to her room again. He set her on her bed and took her shoes and socks off before tucking her under the covers.

7


	30. Chapter 29

29

The next morning TK woke and was surprised to find that she was in her bed. The last thing that she remembered was falling asleep on the bench so she guessed that someone must've gone to pick her up. TK stayed in bed for a while longer before finally getting out of bed. She dug through her drawers to pick out some normal everyday clothing and headed for a shower that she desperately wanted. After her shower, she saw Will walking down the stairs quietly so that he wouldn't wake anyone else up.

"Morning Will," she whispered loud enough for him to hear her but not enough to disturb others.

Will jumped up in surprise before turning around to face her. He hadn't been expecting anyone to be around at all so hearing his name shocked him for a brief moment. "Oh, morning Rayne," he smiled in greeting.

"I'll join you downstairs in a moment once I've put my stuff back into my room," she told him and gave a small wave before heading into her room and hung the towel on the radiator so that it could dry. She proceeded to throw her clothes into the hamper before going downstairs to the kitchen where she made a strong cup of coffee to awaken her senses a little more from its sluggish state.

"How was the party last night?" Will asked casually to start a conversation with the obviously knackered girl.

"It was pretty good fun at the start but then I started getting really tired so I headed off to the side and I guess I fell asleep." TK grinned sheepishly. "I should give Drew a call later in the afternoon to thank him again for giving me that opportunity to try something different. Something that wasn't 'Rose'."

"Overall, was it a good experience?"

"Very, it was actually really fun. It was work, but still amazingly fun. And after that work, I now dive straight back into the fantasy world of vampires, forbidden romance and crazy spirit wielding best friend." TK laughed. "Thank you to Richelle Mead, for giving me such an opportunity to drown myself in a world that I always wanted to try living in."

"Well I suppose that one way to lose yourself in a non-existent world is through acting," he nodded in agreement.

"And I have met some of the best people in the world because of this chance."

"The compliments that you feed us are enough to feed the ego of an army of men."

"Pfft, that's such an exaggeration, Will."

"I beg to differ."

"And we both know that this conversation could take years and probably an eternity to settle so I'll just stop it right there." TK grinned. "So what would you like to eat for breakfast, Will?"

"Some scrambled eggs on toast would be nice."

"Scrambled eggs on toast it is," she nodded and got out the ingredients.

Soon everyone started drifting down into the kitchen and TK served everyone breakfast without hesitation. During the day TK was plunged right back into heavy rehearsals and training practice with several others who had been called in for training due to Carlisle's decision to bring certain rehearsal times forward as a result of their smooth rehearsals and filming so far.

The next two days passed by without a glitch and before they knew it, it was time for their day off and their chance to see Drew McCarthy live. The other two girls had been overflowing with excitement the entire day and spent the majority of that day running over the list of things they wanted to ask and say to the popular artist if and when they saw him face to face. TK shied away from the intense girl talk they seemed to have and simply spent her time off relaxing in the forest while sitting on a tree branch and reading a book. It took her some time to realise but it had been a while since she'd been able to sit down quietly and do some intensive reading.

As usual, she completely lost track of time and because she was so immersed with her book, she was completely oblivious to almost everything around her, including the buzzing of her phone as several people in the cast tried to call her about their early dinner. In the end, Konstantin had a suspicion of where he would find her so he told the others to go on ahead while he headed off to find her. He gave a small smile when he saw her perched against the bark of the tree on one of its branches and he noticed that she was completely focused on the book that she was reading.

Konstantin thought about what he should do to get her attention and decided against calling out to her because of what happened last time. So this time, so that he wouldn't give her a shock, he simply stood there and waited for a little while, wondering whether she would notice his presence at all. After about ten minutes of waiting, he was just about to call out to her when she seemed to give a content sigh and a small content smile spread across her face and Konstantin found his voice catch in his throat at the sight of her.

TK blinked a few times and then stared down at him. Their eyes connected and she gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I lost track of time again didn't I?" she asked.

"It's dinner time, we've tried to call your cell but you weren't picking up so I came to get you."

"Thanks," she smiled appreciatively before promptly jumping off the tree with her book in hand.

"So did you finish the book?" he asked curiously when he thought back to her soft smile.

"Nope, but I did get to an acceptable part to pause and check the time," she shook her head.

"What are you in the middle of reading?"

"Chain of Pearls," she told him with a small knowing smile. She had a feeling that he wouldn't know about the book and her expression told her as much. "It's a story written by an author called Lyn McCallum."

"Lyn McCallum… as in the scriptwriter of this movie?"

TK thought for a moment before she remembered the name that was on the front cover of their scripts. "How did that not connect sooner?" she groaned and slapped her forehead. "And yes to your question, it's probably the same author."

"So are you a fan of her works or are you only starting with a book of hers now?"

"Nope, this is her second and I intend to read the next two in the series as well. I think she mentioned that there will be six in total but I'm not sure."

"Ah so it's a series."

"Yep, a series called the Rose Legion."

"That's a peculiar name."

"It works though and you'd have to read it to understand. Basically, the Rose Legion is the name of the society that protects the world from magical chaos. Those who are top ranks have a tattoo of a rose somewhere on their body in their individual colours. At the moment, there's been a crystal one and now I'm on a white one."

"A crystal rose, I can imagine that being rather beautiful."

"In my mind, it is and I'm sure it is in the mind of the author as well," she smiled sweetly. "If any of Lyn McCallum's books get made into films, I would definitely want to audition for them."

"How many has she written?"

"Seven and one more single book is coming out next month."

"Have you read all of them?"

"All except for this one which I'm in the middle of," she nodded enthusiastically. "I love her stories. It's so easy and fun to get lost in her worlds."

"TK, I reckon that it's easy for you to get lost in any world. It's a wonder that you weren't named Alice in Wonderland." Konstantin teased lightly.

"KJ, was that a joke you just made?" she gasped dramatically, exaggerating the shock that she'd barely felt.

"I think the drama lessons might be getting to you."

"Or it could just be the dramatic companions that I have, particularly the girls."

"That might also have something to do with it," he chuckled. "Somehow, I seem to handle them much better than you seem to."

"That's only because you don't worry about them dragging you on shopping trips where I seem to have to try on every single item of clothing in the blooming shop."

"I do see your point."

"Precisely," she grinned.

"I am so excited!" TK heard Karen scream in delight even before she stepped into the dining hall.

"Wow, we're not there yet and you're already screaming." TK commented dryly as she walked in with Konstantin.

"Where've you been all day?" Kelly asked curiously. "We tried to call you but you didn't pick up."

"I was sitting on a tree with a book." TK smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, I see," the older girl nodded with understanding. "Thank you again for somehow managing to get tickets for his concert."

"No problem," the raven haired girl told her with a wide smile. TK was glad that the others were excited about it. While the boys were somewhat apprehensive about how popular Drew was, they had to admit that he had talent and that Drew's popularity wasn't only from the number of girls who liked him.

Dinner passed by with a flash and TK took the first opportunity she had to run away before the other two girls could get their hands on her. She knew without a doubt that if she didn't run away into her room, the other two would've somehow coerced her into wearing something that they chose for her. For tonight, she preferred to pick her outfit herself.

Once she was ready she headed downstairs and sat snuggly on the sofa curled into a ball as she began to read her book again. She'd taken the space of two minutes to get ready and it seemed that she was the first to be done. Five minutes later, Konstantin was the next to join her in the small lounge and he lifted his brows at the way she sat.

"Doesn't it hurt your legs to sit like that?" he asked curiously.

"Not at all, I find it more comfortable actually," she shook her head.

"Are you extremely flexible by any chance?"

"Not extremely but I'm not stiff. I'm not as flexible as gymnasts. Gee, what's taking everyone so long?"

"The boys are trying to outlook Drew McCarthy; the girls are undoubtedly trying to look their best for when they meet the singer."

"There is definitely something wrong with this picture, there is a girl who's actually faster at getting ready than a guy…" Harrison stared in shock as he walked into the room and plopped onto the sofa beside her and casually draped his arm on the back of the furniture.

"It's not my fault you all care about your image so much. All you have to do is grab something nice, get it on and then quickly get ready and voila it's done." TK eyed him with amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"You haven't done too badly considering your normal attire and that you had no help from the girls." James tugged her up by her hands and twirled her around on the spot. Her black sparkling bangles glistened under the light. A loose and airy sleeveless top adorned her body and the image of a large red rose was imprinted onto the light charcoal tunic top. The front of the top drooped down rather low to her under-bust revealing the white cami top that she wore beneath it. The top ended just above mid-thigh and she wore three quarter length denim jeans with the hem folded over once. On her feet was a pair of white and black chequered pumps. It was simple but flattering and definitely feminine. Her hair was casually tied loosely so that it draped naturally over her shoulder which tumbled in slightly waves over her chest. Jake noticed when he saw the girl that the way her hair was at that moment was the way that he loved it. It reminded him of the plane journey when they returned from England to America. It reminded him of how effortlessly elegant she looked with something so simple.

"The girls didn't attack you somehow did they?" Jake asked as he walked in.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You look stunning. Simple, casual, and stunning."

TK gave the sweet blush that she always did whenever she was given a compliment and she smiled shyly at him. "Thanks Jake. You don't look too bad yourself. Nice gelled hair."

"Well, I thought I might make some form of an effort," he grinned.

"My guess is that the other two girls aren't ready yet?" Will chuckled as he sat down.

"If they don't hurry, we're going to be late." TK sighed. "I'll go and see if they're nearly done."

"Be careful not to get mauled." James joked.

"I'll try," she grimaced and headed upstairs to find both girls in Karen's room. TK was suffocated for a moment by the suddenly onslaught of perfume that attacked her senses and for a moment all she could do was stand there at the doorway with slightly watery eyes.

"Rayne!" Karen beamed and scanned her eyes over the younger girl. "I approve but… you need this!" Karen declared and clipped on a flower where TK's hair was tied.

"And a little bit of make-up and it'd be perfect!" Kelly added.

"Make-up? Really? Is that necessary?" TK cringed.

"Just a little bit Rayne, just for your eyes. Please?"

"Just for tonight and nothing more than just the eyes alright?" she glared childishly at them.

"Nothing more than the eyes and the lips, we promise." Kelly and Karen chimed and immediately dragged the young girl into the room and sat her on a chair. Within minutes, TK's eye lids were coated with red shadow, her lashes were emphasised by mascara and her eyes seemed to shine even more with the application of eye liner. Her lips were coated with a 24 hour pinkish lip gloss that didn't seem to lift when TK touched her lips with her fingers.

"You'll have to use a make-up wipe to get that off." Karen instructed her. "Now you're ready Rayne."

"I was ready before too," she scoffed. "We should go or else we'll be late."

"You do have a point there." Kelly agreed and with that said, Karen and Kelly took one last check in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"Ah so you didn't manage to escape?" James smiled sympathetically.

"Unfortunately, no." TK sighed and was about to rub her eyes when she remembered that she couldn't because of the make-up. She let out another sigh and her shoulders sagged. "Let's get going before I get roped into anything else."

"Wait! Not so fast. First we need photos!" Kelly declared and held up her camera. They spent the next five minutes or so taking pictures of each other and they took a few group shots as well before they finally split into their driving groups and as usual, Kelly took her car with James, Harrison drove Karen and that left the last four in the SUV. It was the same driving arrangements as when they headed off for James' party which seemed so long ago to TK because of the amount of things that had happened in between.

"Oh my god, we're going to meet Drew McCarthy!" Kelly screamed as she got out of the car and she was soon jumping up and down along with Karen.

"Guys, you two are awesome actresses, I don't really think that you want to be seen jumping up and down like that right? Not to mention, you'll hurt your ankles if you jump too much in those heels of yours." TK pointed out to them and both girls immediately stopped jumping but the excitement was still clear on their faces.

"Did you just call us 'awesome actress'?" Karen smiled.

"Yes, because you are." TK stated bluntly.

"Aw, thank you TK!" Kelly and Karen grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Suffocating here," she choked and waved her arms frantically.

"Let's go get our spot and passes." Will suggested which caused the two older girls to let TK go. TK sent him a grateful smile and rolled her shoulders. The group followed TK to a side entrance where various other stars who were performing that night would be entering and leaving from, the guard stared at the group in surprise for a moment before taking out a photo and scrutinising TK.

"Miss Rayne Night?" he asked slightly gruffly with awe hinted in his voice.

"That would be me," she smiled sweetly.

"Mr Drew gave us a warning about you all. Here are your passes and allow me to show you where you will all be for tonight."

"Thank you very much." TK nodded gratefully and the group put their passes around their necks and followed the guard into the Arena. TK stared in awe at the setup of the stage and the wide space beyond it. The stage cut through the middle of the wide space where people would most likely be standing and closest to the stage were various cooler boxes and a fence.

"The fence will ensure that you won't be surrounded by the crowd," the guard explained. "And the cooler boxes have refreshments inside."

"Wow, that Drew guy has this completely set up." Harrison grinned.

"And we'll be so close to the stage as well! This is great!" Kelly beamed.

"And there's space to move around." Karen pointed out.

"So there is." TK laughed at their enthusiasm. "I'm going to go look for the toilets, see you guys in a bit."

"I'll go with you." Konstantin said worriedly.

"KJ, it's alright, there are enough guards here, I won't be mauled." TK smiled reassuringly at him and headed off, making sure to follow the signs. She headed first towards where the guard had gone and tapped on his shoulder with a small smile.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Well, no, but there was something you wanted to say right?" she asked with her head tilted ever so slightly to the side. "You seemed like there was something you wanted to ask."

"You noticed that?" he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"So what can I do for you?" TK smiled sweetly.

"I have a niece who's crazy about you and I was wondering whether I could have your autograph to give to her. Sorry, that's an unreasonable request isn't it?"

"Not at all," she shook her head. "I would give an autograph but I don't have any paper or anything to write with. I have an idea, what's her name and address? I'll send her a picture with all our signatures on it."

"You would do that for her?"

"Sure thing, it'll be our pleasure." TK smiled and took out her phone to take down the details that the guard gave them. "This I'm sure will make you her favourite uncle Mr Danvers."

"It's the best I could do for not being able to see her all that often. Thank you again for this."

"No problem, tell her to be expecting a surprise relatively soon." TK winked before walking back to where the others were. By the time she got back, the Arena was already half full and those who were closest to the stage were screaming various names. It took her a moment to realise that they were screaming the names of her co-workers. "Oh wow, you guys really are loved."

"It's because I was in a chick-flick series that ended not long ago." Kelly smiled and gave waves, as did Harrison, Karen and James.

"Gee, if they're screaming this loudly now, I don't even want to know how loud they'll be when Drew gets on stage." TK grimaced

"Well then you might want to prepare yourself Rayne, because I think he's just about to come on stage."

TK turned to face the stage and saw that Konstantin was right because music started to play and the normal lights seemed to dim while stage lights went crazy.

Throughout the night, TK was surprised by the series of songs that she knew off by heart. It seemed that Drew was up of remaking several songs that everybody knew as well as writing songs of his own. She had to admit that his performing skills were absolutely spectacular and she couldn't believe the energy that she saw from him. TK found the way that he managed to move on stage and rouse the crowd at such a young age incredible. She found the experience of being at a live gig indescribable and she couldn't wait to go to another one.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

To say that TK was shocked would be an understatement when Mary, Drew's manager, appeared and beckoned for the young teenager to follow. Uncertainly TK followed and before she realised what was happening, her hair was being tucked into a blond wig and she was pushed into a changing room.

"Please change into this Rayne." Mary held out a couple of items in her hand.

"Um… Mary, what're you doing?" TK stuttered as Mary casually took TK's top off and tugged a body hugging black velvet dress over her head.

"Take those jeans off and put on these tights and boots." Mary commanded. "Do you remember what you did in the video? Well this tour is a debut for that single."

"You're not going to make me get on stage are you?" TK stared at the manager in shock.

"Yes Rayne, that's exactly what we're asking of you. Just follow Drew's lead and you'll be fine."

"Wait a minute, I've never gotten up in front of so many people before in my life!"

"You won't be able to see the crowd clearly because of the lights, Rayne. It'll be fine, Drew will make sure of it."

"Well tell Drew that I want to pull out!"

"Mary is she ready?" Drew asked as he thoughtlessly burst into the room. "Ah Rayne, great, let's go."

"Wait a minute! Drew!" TK protested and tried to pull back but it was hard to do at the quick pace that Drew was going. "I can't do this!"

"Sure you can, Rayne. You got on a chat show and was flawless."

"That was then, this is now!"

"Oh come on Rayne, please," he stopped for a moment and turned to stare at her with a slightly pleading glance.

"I… You owe me two ice creams," she sighed. A smile spread across his face instantly and he led her towards the stage.

"Just make sure you remember to breathe and don't think too much about it. Just have fun, Rayne." Drew smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well, remembering to breathe is definitely important." TK scoffed. She took a deep breath and gave Drew a nod to show that she was as ready as she was going to get.

Drew stepped out onto the stage first and TK waited patiently for the stage manager's signal for her to step out as well. TK stepped out just before the beginning of the chorus and Drew stretched his hands out to her as she strutted on. She recalled her rehearsals for the music video and let Drew spin her into his body so that he gently held her around the waist and the pair of them swayed to the beat of the music.

Twirl.

Dip.

Draw enticingly closer.

The list of dance moves flowed through her mind and she simply let the music take over the movements of her body. Even she had to admit that she was having far too much fun to get embarrassed about the matter of being in front of such a large audience. By the end of the song TK could still feel the energy coursing through her and Drew led her off the stage with a beaming expression.

"That was amazing, Rayne. Thank you for doing that for us, for me." Drew smiled brightly and drew her into a grateful hug.

"Don't sweat it, I think that thanks to your help, I'm feeling more confident about my work now." TK smiled back and wrapped her arms around him. "So thanks for giving me the chance."

"Well, if I was able to help then it's all good." Drew laughed. "Hey listen, could I ask -"

"Rayne!" Karen screamed and nearly tackled the younger girl to the ground with the force of her hug. Luckily for Drew, he wasn't hugging TK when the other girl collided into her.

"That, Rayne, looked hot." Kelly smiled and smacked the younger teenager proudly on the back.

"Kelly!" TK flushed in embarrassment.

"It's true. We were listening to the people talk and although they were jealous, they loved you." Karen beamed encouragingly.

"Well then, maybe with Carlisle's approval, I could rope you into more concerts and videos." Drew smirked.

"No way Drew, that was a one off and a one off only," she shook her head frantically.

"Aw, that sucks," he pouted. "Anyway, it's nice to meet Rayne's friends and I'm honoured to meet future stars of the acting industry. I have no doubt that the film will be a total success. How about we move off to the lounge room? This is getting a little cramped."

"There's a lounge?" TK stared in surprise.

"Sure, so let's go." Drew grinned and proceeded to lead everyone off back stage where TK took off her blond wig. "So what did everyone think?" he asked as he sat down on a chair.

"We had no idea that Rayne was going to be dragged on stage and do so well." Harrison commented.

"Oh trust me, I had no idea either until Mary shoved the wig on my head backstage and asked me for the favour." TK groaned.

"You mean it really was at a last moment's notice?" Will widened his eyes in shock.

"Completely." TK nodded.

"You did all of that unrehearsed… wow," the British actor whistled.

"Yeah, Drew, you currently owe me another ice-cream for making me do that at such short notice. I mean seriously, what were you going to do if I'd said no?" TK frowned.

"I would've said that the dancer was unavailable so I would be going solo." Drew shrugged.

"You had no backup plan?" she arched her brows.

"Sure I did, going solo." Drew grinned. "But I had a feeling that you'd agree. You just seem like that kind of person, Rayne."

"What makes you say that?" she tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Intuition."

"You're an odd person, you know that?" TK blinked at him in naivety.

"I may have been told that a couple of times," he laughed.

"Well done for the concert tonight, Drew. Do you mind me calling you that? You've recovered well from the music video." Karen complimented.

"So has Rayne, and she was working hard with the rehearsals as well right?"

"Okay, let's just say that we've all been working hard shall we?" TK cut in before a debate could start.

"So would anyone like some pictures?" Drew offered and the two bubbly actresses squealed in delight.

"Can we?" they asked.

"Of course you can," he chuckled with a nod and gave TK a wink and she sent him a grateful smile for what he was doing. The crew left about half an hour later feeling tired and everyone wished Drew the best for his future work.

The next morning, TK woke up feeling groggy and she quickly got changed so that she could take her usual run around the woods. She wasn't surprised to meet Konstantin half way through. It seemed to have turned into a routine for them to bump into each other during the morning.

After that it was back to the normal routine of eating, training, resting, rehearsing and sleeping. However, somehow, in between the busy schedule, TK managed to find the time to sneak around to organise Konstantin's birthday party. Since she didn't know him well enough, she had no idea what he would like to do. She had a vague idea of what might be a good surprise but she wanted to confirm it with others as well. And so during her break after dinner, she set off to find Carlisle.

"Carlisle! I need a favour!" she squealed as she burst into his office.

"How can I help you, Rayne?"

"Do you know KJ's family's contact details? Preferably via email since I can't speak Russian so it'll probably be easier for me to hazard using a translator."

"Why do you need to speak with his family? Wouldn't this kind of thing be easier if you ask Konstantin himself?"

"I can't. It's for his birthday and I want to try and get his family down here if they're available for a visit. KJ said that he hadn't seen them for a while so I thought it would be nice if the family could be there for his birthday."

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you? It's the same for James' party as well."

"I'm not overdoing it am I? I've been told that I'm quite eccentric at times," she laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"It's not a bad thing to be eccentric for something like this I don't think. Let me know if there's anything I can help with and I'll get Adriana to give you his family's contact details."

"Thanks mister director!" she beamed before dashing out of his office.

"Hey, Rayne watch out!" someone yelled and she looked ahead of her to see that someone was carrying a set. She squealed and dropped to the floor and slid through the small gap between the piece of set and the floor and she jumped back up once she was clear of the object.

"Phew, that was a close call." TK sighed and wiped her brow. "Thanks for that holler just now."

"No problem, wouldn't want you to be getting hurt." Tray, one of the camera crew members, commented. "That was a pretty impressive stunt just now."

"Oh it was nothing. You see it done all the time in the 'Jackie Chan' movies," she grinned.

"You're a fan of 'Jackie Chan'?"

"My decision to take up all things to do with martial arts and fighting was highly influenced by him."

"Well, I suppose if you're going to be influenced by anyone, 'Jackie Chan' is a good choice."

"That's what I thought as well." TK nodded. "I'd once considered being a stunt actress; I never would've thought I'd be a proper actress in training though."

"In training?"

"I wouldn't call myself a proper actress yet, this is my first job after all and I'm still learning from everyone, so I'm still in training." TK explained.

"I see. You're a very modest girl, Rayne. That's rare to find nowadays." Tray complimented. "But you should give your talent more credit sometimes."

Just as TK was about to give Tray a reply, her cell suddenly rang and she smiled apologetically at him. "Would you mind if I took this?" she asked politely.

"Not at all. I should probably get going anyway. Keep in mind what I said though."

"I will do that," she nodded in acknowledgement and waited until he stepped past her before answering her phone. "Hello?"

_"Rayne, there's someone here at the front entrance for you."_ Karen told her.

"Oh?" TK frowned. "I'm on my way there. Do you have any idea who it is?"

_"I have no idea but he was hot." _

"Well whoever it is, I'll let you know once I've found out."

_"Please do. I want to hear all the gossip. It's not common for someone to personally deliver a message in the middle of the mountains after all."_

"Well I doubt that it would be anything important. Not for me anyway."

_"You never know, Rayne."_

"Anyway I've got to go, I'm almost there."

_"Talk to you later then."_

With that said the girls hung up and TK was surprised to see someone she vaguely recognised leaning against the short wall just outside the front entrance of the castle.

"Um… can I help you?" she asked politely. The guy turned around with a smile and removed his sunglasses.

"Good to see you again."

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Of course, sorry. I'm Jared Jansen. I caught a brief glance of you last night at Drew's gig. I'm here to give you your cheque. The others couldn't do it because they had to head off early this morning to head to San Francisco."

"That's alright. What do you mean by giving me my cheque?"

"For the job, you were paid you know."

"What job?" she asked dumbly.

"The live last night."

"That was a job? I thought that was just a favour."

"Favours rarely exist, sweetheart," he chuckled and handed her the envelope with the cheque inside it. "Besides, you were good and you helped out in the video as well so you're in need of a wage."

"Wow…" she breathed. "That is unexpected."

"You'll get used to how things work pretty soon, Rayne. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Not at all, go right ahead. What else are you meant to call me?"

"I don't know, maybe 'Miss Night'?"

"That's far too formal and I'm younger than you as well, that'll just be weird."

"I do see your point. Fifteen years old, huh? Who'd have thought," he commented almost to himself.

"Sorry?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just mumbling to myself. You seem a lot more mature for someone so young. Most girls given an opportunity like this would be totally full of themselves by now. They'd be taking any advantage they can get."

"I guess I'm just not that kind of girl."

"One of a kind…"

"You could call it that," she laughed and leaned against the wall opposite him. "So how do you know Drew?"

"I went to school with him and I'm part of the band. I haven't been around until last night because I had some other stuff to take care of. I'll see you around, Rayne; Drew will definitely try to rope you in for another 'favour' as you call it."

"He'll probably bribe me with ice-cream again."

"So that's how he did it," he laughed. He got onto his bike and beckoned for TK to step closer so she did thinking there was no harm in it. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek just as Drew had done and he even took a picture with his phone.

"Was that necessary?" she squealed in surprise and drew back.

"It's good teasing material against Drew," he shrugged and gave a cheeky grin before riding down the driveway away from the castle.

"Tell Drew he still owes me ice-cream!" she hollered and Jared gave a wave to show that he heard her.

TK gave an exasperated sigh and looked in the envelope. Inside was a cheque with a sum of money that almost stopped her heart. She immediately got her phone out and sent a text to Drew.

_"You gave me far too much!"_

She put the cheque back into the envelope and called her mum as she walked to a training room.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Mum, do I have a bank account in America?"

_"Yes, I just set one up for you not long ago. You should be getting a card delivered to you soon. Why?"_

"Because I just got a cheque and I don't know what to do with it."

_"Why have you got a cheque?"_

"I did a job for Drew."

_"Drew? Oh you mean that singer?"_

"Yeah, that one."

_"What did you do, honey?"_

"I helped him out in a music video and danced on stage for his concert last night."

_"Oh really? How come I am only just hearing about this Tami!"_ her mother complained.

"It sort of slipped my mind. It was a last minute request both times so I haven't really had much of a recovery from the shock yet." TK laughed nervously.

_"If you go to Carlisle, he should be able to help you out with the cheque. He'll certainly know what to do and I reckon he's probably already got your card but he might have forgotten to give it to you."_

"That's cool, cheers Mum. What about my account in England then?"

_"That's still there as well and between me and Gran, we're checking up on it occasionally." _

"Okay, I wasn't actually sure about what would happen to it."

_"Don't worry, just leave it to me and Gran to take care of it,"_ her mum laughed. _"So how are you, besides the busy schedule that is."_

"I'm doing great, everyone here is great as usual and more and more cast members are appearing for certain scenes and then disappearing off again. How about you? How are you doing? Got any new projects to take care of?"

_"Nothing big, just a couple of music videos here and there."_

The pair of them fell into a gentle conversation about nothing in particular. One topic seemed to lead into another and before either of them realised it, they had already spent half an hour talking. Another fifteen minutes more, TK, being the more mature out of the two when it came to certain circumstances, suggested that it was time for them to hang up otherwise they would just continue to talk the night away. Her mother reluctantly agreed and they both hung up.

TK followed her mum's advice and headed off to find Carlisle again.

"Hello Rayne, did you forget something?"

"Not quite. I just got a cheque for what I helped Drew out with and I have no idea what to do about it." TK smiled sheepishly as she held up the envelope.

"Oh yes, with the rearrangements of the schedules and everything that's been happening it's completely slipped my mind. I have your card somewhere in your file…" Carlisle opened one of the drawers and pulled out an expandable file. He pulled out an envelope and held it out to her.

TK took the envelope and opened it to find all sorts of booklets to do with bank accounts and in one of the letters, there was a card attached to it. "Thanks Carlisle."

"There's no need to thank me, I'm just the helpful liaison and the responsible adult that Alexandra trusts to help you out." Carlisle chuckled.

"Well either way, thanks." TK smiled sweetly.

"Do you know how to use a bank account?"

"Yes, I had one in England."

"Then I shall let you do the rest then."

"I'll go into the city tomorrow and sort it out then. See you later, Carlisle."

"Have a good evening, Rayne."

"You too mister director," she smiled and left his office and ran back to the house so that she could put the card and cheque safely away before taking off for her evening run and warm down.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning she received a text from Adriana letting her know that she had Konstantin's family's contact details and that TK could pick that up whenever she was free. TK replied with a text thanking Adriana for letting her know and that she'd probably pick up the information after breakfast.

She hastily got changed, went for a run and took a quick shower before heading to breakfast. Adriana sneakily passed TK the details when she walked past the younger girl and the pair shared a smile in greeting. She immediately began drafting a message on her phone before trying to work out how to construct the message in Russian. Eventually she gave up and asked her mum for help knowing that the older woman could speak and writing Russian fluent enough to uphold a conversation.

TK didn't expect an immediate reply from Konstantin's family since she knew that there would be a time difference between the countries. She busied herself with asking everyone else for ideas of what everyone thought would be good for Konstantin's party. A lot of people had no idea since none of them knew Konstantin personally all that well either.

She also received a reply from Drew telling her that the amount paid to her was not that much. He reassured her that it would be the standard payment for anyone who played a major part within the video.

With Alexandra's help, the process of talking to Konstantin's family became much easier, and fortunately for her, one of Konstantin's siblings spoke English so the conversation was continued in English rather than Russian. TK held interesting conversations with his sister who had showed Konstantin the wonders of drama.

Soon the days flew by with TK co-ordinating the party with the help of various people like Alexandra, Carlisle and several other members of the cast. They had all agreed to keep everything a secret and it was planned that they would pretend that none of them remembered about his birthday.

The Javavich family arrived in the states without a glitch and Carlisle made up a convincing story about his friend who was hosting a party which Carlisle wanted some of the cast members to attend on the day of Konstantin's party.

It finally came to the day before Konstantin's birthday when his sister, Maria, asked TK to go shopping with her for a dress.

"Oh hi Adriana, are you here for something?" TK asked politely when she walked down the stairs and spotted the fashion coordinator sitting on the sofa comfortably.

Adriana glanced up and made a quick sweep of TK's clothes. She was wearing a long sleeved crop top with a pair of three quarter length trousers and a pair of vans. Adriana pursed her lips and frowned.

"Yes, I was waiting for you to come down. Carlisle wanted me to be the one to break this to you."

"Break what to me?" the younger girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the older woman.

"Everyone staying in this house will be doing a fashion photoshoot with _Seventeen _magazine."

"We're what?" TK dead panned.

"There's a photoshoot coming up. It'll be in a week's time."

"Why?"

"Propaganda and to help sell the movie."

"Please tell me you're joking." TK pleaded with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Rayne but it's true."

"Oh man, well that totally sucks."

"Oh and Rayne?"

"Yes?" TK answered with a dejected voice.

"You can keep the top stuff on but you're going to change into one of your denim skirts."

"Why?"

"Because I say so kiddo. I still haven't given up trying to change your style."

"But Adriana!"

"I could force you to wear a dress instead if that's what you prefer." Adriana teased.

"Fine, I'll go change." TK squealed and dashed up the stairs. She did as she was told and changed into a dark denim skirt and changed her shoes to her converse boots instead. "Happy?"

"Yes." Adriana laughed. "Have fun with your shopping trip, Rayne."

"It's not me who's buying clothes, it's Maria."

"Yes but you don't have a dress that would be suitable for the party, do you?"

TK blinked at the older woman for a moment before slapping her forehead. "You're right about that," she groaned.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Adriana asked with amusement clear in her tones.

"Yes…"

"That is impressive, you're the co-ordinator and you actually forgot the dress code."

"That's because I was more absorbed with other factors, I wasn't thinking about myself in particular so I guess that it just slipped my mind. I'm sure that there'll be something nice and suitable for this occasion that I can find relatively easily at the shops."

"Don't be afraid to call me if you find it difficult to find a dress, Rayne. I'm free all day today so I'll certainly be able to help you."

"Thanks Adriana, I'll see how things go and if I find myself in a dilemma, I'll be sure to give you a call." TK beamed.

Without further ado, TK left the castle and got a lift into the city from Will. He had wanted to visit the bookshop in the city to buy something new to read. Because TK had absolutely no idea what Konstantin's sister looked like, she simply waited at the agreed spot by a lamp post outside a patisserie. After waiting for around ten minutes, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see a tall beautiful woman smiling down at her.

Staring at her face, TK could notice the family resemblances in the brown hair, smouldering brown eyes and there were other facial features that TK could recognise in the Russian woman.

"You must be Rayne. You are certainly much cuter than I had imagined," the Russian woman beamed.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Maria, after having so many phone and email conversations." TK gave a small warm smile back.

"Gosh, my little brother is certainly a lucky man to have such a cute girl thinking so much about him that she would spend so much effort to organise his birthday."

"Please don't flatter me so much." TK whined with a blush in her cheeks.

"Do you have a dress ready for the party tomorrow?"

"No, Adriana just reminded me that I had nothing suitable for it so it seems that you get your wish after all. I will have to try on things to find the right dress."

"I cannot wait." Maria smiled and took the young girl by the hand before proceeding to drag her through every shop that sold fancy dresses. After going through a dozen shops, Maria had found a dress that suited her, but they had yet to find something for TK.

"Shall we take a break? Maybe if we get some lunch first and revitalise ourselves, we can think of something." TK suggested as she gestured at a restaurant that she was somewhat familiar with now because of the number of times that she'd visited the place.

"That sounds like a good idea, Rayne." Maria agreed enthusiastically when she realised that she was feeling somewhat hungry.

"So how are you finding your stay in America so far?" TK asked conversationally.

"It's been fun, we've already done a little sightseeing in LA before coming here. Your mother was very kind and hosted us one evening for dinner."

"She did?" TK blinked in surprise. "She didn't say anything about that."

"Well, there was some work related business as well during the course of the evening. It was only a very minor part of the evening though."

"Work related business? What would my mum want with your family?"

"It's not so much what she wanted from us. She was giving us a warning for what might happen in the future. You are only 15 after all, so I've heard from Alexandra."

"Yes…"

"Well she ensured us that she would do her best along with the Director to make sure that no harm could come to the family when your age became released to the general public. They certainly don't intend to release that piece of information before the release of the film, do they?"

"No, that would be bad propaganda for the film. I mean, no raving fanatic of the Vampire Academy series would be happy to hear that a fifteen year old girl is going to play the part of Rose Hathaway. Mister Director would rather hide my age for a little while, at least until after the first film has been released. He would rather deal with the press about morals rather than lose potential viewers which I totally think is fair."

"You really want this to work out, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Not only because I love the series, but also because the cast deserves it as do the author and all others who have worked so hard already on this film and we're only just about halfway through with the rehearsals."

"You sound like you're having a lot of fun, Rayne." Maria smiled warmly.

"I am having the best time of my life." TK beamed wholeheartedly. "Sure I miss my friends and living with my grandma, but I've made amazing friends here as well and I've already experienced so much and the film isn't even out yet. There've been ups and downs as well since I came to America but I'd have to say that any hardship is worth the experience that I'm getting right now. I'd never once considered becoming an actress, maybe a manager or an agent, but never an actress."

"How has Konstantin been? I know that he can be a bit of an anti-social sometimes since he prefers to stay out of any event if he could."

"Between us, we've made sure that he never missed out on anything. I've even managed to get rid of his habit of smoking more than a pack of smokes a day." TK smiled proudly. "I've managed to get him down to ten a day, at most."

Maria stared at the young teenager with wide eyes for a moment before realisation dawned on her. "So you're the little minx that Konstantin was talking about when he said that there was someone on set who was purging the idea of smoking too much in a day."

"He called me a little minx?"

"Well not quite, but close to it."

"Since he nearly called me that, I might have to get him to cut down even more now."

"You have the full support of the entire family. If you can get him to quite completely, that would be a miracle. Honestly, that guy is ruining himself with the amount that he smokes. Soon enough it's going to affect his athletic form and then he'll regret it when it's too late."

"Not to mention, it'll save a lot of money if he quits." TK pointed out.

"You're certainly right about that." Maria nodded.

When their food arrived, the conversation died down a little because both were so preoccupied with eating, but nevertheless the conversation still continued.

"Has Konstantin said anything about me or the cast at all?" TK asked curiously.

"Well. He never did mention that he would have to act intimately with someone so young. He certainly missed that bit of detail out. A piece of information that mother intends to grill him for later when she sees him and when she does, never fear, I shall be your translator." Maria winked. "He also missed out the fact that the girl who got him to quit smoking so much is the same girl as the lead actress, and that she is also the same girl who beat him in combat. If I'm not wrong, he seems to skirt detail the most when he talks about you. It's almost impossible to know whether he's talking about one girl or many different ones. He did however comment on how much fun he's having so far. Despite your impulsiveness and tendency to drag him into all sorts of events, he's thankful that his co-workers are all mature people no matter how young they all are. He said that you guys were extremely eccentric but highly amusing at times as well."

"Well it's good to know that we don't annoy him and that he can have fun even when in the company of people who are considerably younger."

"Well, I think the presence of the director and other adults does calm him as well."

"I do worry sometimes because he has to share the cottage with us. I sometimes worry that we might be a little too imposing with our loudness and crazy personalities."

"Rayne, has anyone ever told you that you are a lot more mature than your age suggests?"

"On several occasions." TK smiled sheepishly.

"You shouldn't worry too much about being too imposing, Rayne. Konstantin would never hesitate to excuse himself if he really wished to and no one would be able to stop him. Also, he may be a lot older than you, but he's certainly not far from his teenage years either. He is only turning 23 this year after all. He's not as old as he might seem sometimes. Gee, there are times when I think that's he's decades older than me with that reserved personality of his. Impulsive is practically none existent in his vocabulary."

"KJ is that young?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Well… they did, I just didn't believe it." TK grinned embarrassedly. "I mean, he just seems so… wise and mature and well… old."

"Konstantin certainly has that effect on people." Maria laughed.

"It's almost impossible to guess what that guy is thinking sometimes." TK sighed.

"It's the fact that you try to understand him that matters the most." Maria smiled warmly at the young girl. "I am glad that Konstantin's partner in his film is you, Rayne. I had been somewhat worried about what type of girl would be playing the lead role with him. I have to say that he has certainly met his share of worrisome and irritating ladies who flaunt themselves at him to no end."

"I'm glad that he's my partner as well, I'm so thankful for all the times that he's helped me even when he didn't have to. He seems strict and unapproachable sometimes, but he is very kind." TK smiled back. "I remember when we first met, he was quite closed off and definitely not as open as he is sometimes now. He still has his quiet and reserved moments though."

"It seems that he made the right choice with this film." Maria commented cryptically. She was delighted that her brother was acting co-staring with such a mature and open minded girl. She could already see the changes that TK brought to Konstantin and Maria began to wonder how much more TK would influence him. After all, they had only known each other for a few months and TK had already managed to cut down the number of cigarettes he smoked considerably. Maria was delighted that TK was such a splendid girl and she knew that if anyone would be capable of breaking down Konstantin's reserved walls, then TK would be the one to manage such a feat.

"Rayne, do you have any idea as to what type of dress you might like?" Maria asked as she pulled out her sketchbook.

"Nothing that would restrict my movement."

"So that rules out tight skirts."

"Preferably with straps."

"Okay."

"Nothing flashy."

"Right… Do you dance?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like something that's relatively practical?"

"Yeah."

"Then how about something like this?" Maria grinned and held out her brief sketch of what she imagined would look stunning on the young girl.

The picture was of a dress that had red ribbon straps, a simple form fitting bodice made of soft black fabric with a red flower lace pattern on top, there was a bodice around her waist with buttons along the front and the skirt looked like a simple gathering that fell to the floor.

"And, from the way I see it, if you like dancing, that trail would be a little impractical. So, I've designed for it to be removable with a flared skirt underneath and where it joins the dress is from the bodice so none would be the wiser." Maria grinned.

"Maria, this is really nice, but where are we going to find something as precise as this?"

"Easy, there will be someone with a sewing machine on set I imagine. All we need to do is find the lace, the simple dress and fabric that will match the dress perfectly."

"Hm… now that you mention it, I think that Adriana has a sewing machine that she keeps in the costume room at the castle. I could bring that to you."

"It will be easy, I shall work on it for the rest of today and tomorrow while you convince Konstantin that you had all forgotten his birthday. Then I will meet you at the hotel and give you the dress then."

"Where are we going to find all the things that you need?" I arched my brows in curiosity.

"Rayne, we're in America, you can find anything here." Maria smiled in excitement. "I already have the dress in mind; all we need now is a fabric shop and the sewing machine."

After their lunch, Maria proceeded to drag TK back to a shop where she knew that she had seen a suitable top that had a red lace bodice over a black lining. Then they managed to find a dress making shop that sold all sorts of materials and Maria spent the next fifteen minutes contemplating different types of silks.

"Maria, just get whatever you want, I'll pay for it."

"Not to worry, Rayne, this is all affordable."

"Maria, you're practically making the dress for me from scratch, I'll pay."

"If you insist…"

"And I do." TK stated firmly leaving no room for argument.

"Rayne, could you come here for a moment, I need to get your measurements."

TK obeyed unquestioningly and followed the instructions that Maria gave her in terms of the measurements. Once her measurements were done, TK called Adriana asking the fashion co-ordinator to bring her sewing machine to the hotel where Konstantin's family was staying. When that was done, TK was sad when she had to leave to return for late afternoon rehearsals. She had enjoyed the day that she'd spent with Maria and hoped to see her again in the future. She was also curious about how the dress would turn out.

Even more than the dress, she thoroughly hoped for the party to work out. Now that the event was so close, TK was seriously beginning to have second thoughts about whether Konstantin would really like it or not.

When the morning finally arrived, TK took a deep breath and stared at her reflection in the mirror once she'd washed her face. "Well, this is it. Time to put on the show."

She got changed into a pair of knee length denim dungarees and a thin hooded jumper with long sleeves. She could hear a shocked shriek when she walked out of her room and turning around, she saw Karen and Kelly standing there with their hands over their mouths. Both girls were wearing similar styles since both were wearing shorts, sandals and sleeveless tops.

"You are NOT going out in that!" Karen pointed at TK's outfit.

"Why not? We're only going to help out with the prep school." TK complained and struggled helplessly as the two girls pushed her back into her room.

"That doesn't matter, you cannot go in that! You look like an elementary school boy." Kelly shook her head.

"I do not!" TK protested.

"You do," the other two stated firmly and began the throw items of clothing at TK for her to change into. Pouting, the younger girl changed into what they threw at her; consisting of a pair of shorts which weren't knee length, a cropped white top and the thin hooded top that she was wearing moments ago.

"This is practically the same as what I was just wearing." TK complained.

"The main difference is that the shorts aren't boys' length shorts." Kelly scoffed.

"They were not boys' length shorts."

"The label on that pair of dungarees says that it's from the boy's department." Karen stated with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, so I may have picked them up from the boy's department." TK pouted.

"Which is something that you are forbidden to ever do again."

"What?"

"You're not allowed to go shopping in the boy's department unless you're buying someone a present."

"But -"

"No buts. Now let's go get breakfast and make sure that none of the boys spill anything about tonight. I know how James can get when it comes to surprises; he's terrible at not accidentally blabbing." Kelly sighed.

With that said, the three girls headed downstairs into the kitchen where the boys seemed to have got breakfast covered. That morning, the cast members had offered to help a prep school that was on the outskirts of the city. There was some type of an adventure day where there would be different stands offering different activities like mind puzzles and quizzes.

It was a highly eventful morning with various young kids climbing all over the taller members of the cast. By around four o'clock, everyone had to leave to change for the party that Carlisle had promised his colleague to attend. That was the cover up for having to wear formal attire, Carlisle had apparently promised a friend that he would get the main members of the cast to attend the party that his friend was hosting. TK was surprised that Konstantin seemed to genuinely fall for such a lie. Then again, Konstantin didn't actually seem to care all that much. In fact, he didn't even seem to show that much acknowledgement about the fact that it was his birthday.

8


	33. Chapter 32

_**Just to say, I love this chapter! It's got an interesting conversation between Konstantin and Carlisle and I reckon this chapter also contains one of my favourite lines of this story so far! EEEP!**_

* * *

Chapter 32

TK had to leave ahead of time with Vivian and Adriana to go to the hotel where the Javavich family was staying so that she could change into the dress that Konstantin's sister, Maria, had designed for her. TK felt a sense of honour to be able to wear something that Maria had made. From what she had seen already from the rough design that Maria had created over lunch, TK could tell that the dress was going to be beautiful.

When she reached the hotel, she was surprised to be surrounded by a rush of question in Russian and her mind whirled in confusion. TK's mind was reeling and she was grateful when Maria stepped in and chastised her family with a reprimanding wave of her finger.

"Give the girl a break, Mama." Maria sighed.

"_Just look at her, she's like a cute little kid getting all flustered like that," _Konstantin's younger brother chuckled as he glanced at TK's flushed expression. Then his expression changed from playful to thoughtful for a moment before he reached out with a hand. "Hello Rayne, my name is Roderick, it's a pleasure to meet you."

TK smiled widely in greeting and shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine," she said as she shook her head. Roderick's eyes seemed to brighten at her smile and the smile that spread across his face mirrored hers. Without warning, he suddenly dipped down slightly and gave her a light feather kiss on her right cheek.

TK gave a small squeal in shock and she blinked profusely as one of her hands reached up to cover the cheek that he had just kissed.

"Roderick!" Maria chastised and smacked the back of his head in reprimand. "Where have your manners gone?"

"Sorry but it was hard to resist. You know that my choice of manners change whenever I'm in the presence of a beautiful little lady." Roderick commented cheekily as he casually draped an arm over her shoulders. Without warning, he suddenly found himself on his back on the ground with his arm being held up at an angle by TK's grip of his wrist. She had instinctively through him over her shoulder in retaliation to his far too casual behaviour towards her.

Her eyes widened a fraction and she flailed her arms worriedly as she helped him stand back up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"That's quite alright, Rayne. It serves him right for constantly being such a flirt. One of these days, you're going to get rejected by someone you get serious about." Maria scoffed and gently grasped TK's upper arm to tug her towards a changing room. Adriana and Vivian followed closely behind them and just before Roderick could manage to walk into the room, they slammed the door in his face causing him to feel a slight tinge on the tip of his nose.

TK stumbled into the room that the other three woman had ushered her into and she nearly fell onto the bed had Adriana not kindly steadied her footing to prevent her from falling onto the dress that Maria had worked so hard to complete. TK glanced at the creation that was placed so perfectly on the bed and she marvelled at the masterpiece that Maria had managed to create at such a short amount of time. TK couldn't believe her eyes, and yet she knew that she had seen the scraps of material that made the creation of this dress possible. TK couldn't believe that the dress that was in front of her now was made from the lace top that she'd bought yesterday.

"Oh wow…" the young girl breathed in wonder as she stroked the fabric of the dress carefully. "Maria, you are certainly one heck of a miracle worker…"

"Thank you, Rayne. I wanted to make a dress that would do you justice considering how we couldn't find one in the shops."

"Maria, you don't have to worry about a dress doing me justice, it should be the other way around. I just hope that I can wear this dress well enough to do your hard work justice."

"Rayne, I know that you will. Now get changed so that we could get started on your hair and make-up." Maria smiled.

"We have a lot to do and not nearly enough time to do it all!" Adriana complained and threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"Right, Adriana, just take a deep breath for now. You know that you are also a miracle worker, if you aim to get something done, you'll do it. We manage to finish this in time without a doubt." TK smiled as she stripped into her underwear. With Maria's help, TK managed to get the dress on and the young girl revelled in the feeling that the soft fabric gave her. She marvelled at how the dress seemed to fit her so snugly and yet not overly tightly. Maria had managed to get her size perfectly and she had also made the dress look so much more amazing than what it had looked like on paper.

The flower lace bodice was the same as within the design, the unseen flared skirt was slightly longer in the back compared to the front to give off a Spanish dance sensation. Over the shorter skirt, there was a long flowing skirt made up of silk with various embellishments of flowers traced with beads and golden thread. The skirt was gathered at the top where it was attached to the main dress by a thick piece of fabric around her waist with unseen buttons and a slit all the way to the floor at the front. Due to the gathering the slit at the front of the dress was invisible. The main colour scheme of her dress was red and black with gold and silver.

Instead of the original design of having spaghetti straps over her shoulders, the dress was now sleeveless but the inside upper rim of the dress was laced with a specialised plastic material to keep the dress up rather than sagging down with every movement that TK made. Lastly, her hands and arms were adorned by a pair of black gloves which reached a couple of cms past her elbow. The dress held up nicely and it was elegant, exactly the type of look that TK wanted and needed.

As soon as Maria was satisfied that the dress fitted properly, TK was whisked off by Vivian and Adriana to the vanity table where a large array of make-up and hair accessories and jewellery was lined up on the table for the two fashionistas to decide on. The pair found a spare bed sheet which they used to drape over TK's shoulders so that no make-up would get onto the gorgeous dress.

TK kept quiet the entire time while Vivian worked on her face and Adriana messed with her hair until she was satisfied. Fifteen minutes flew past and eventually the two ladies were satisfied with their works. By then, Maria had also gotten changed into her own dress for her younger brother's birthday celebration.

Maria was wearing a one piece dress that fell to the floor with a daring slit up both sides of the dress up to her upper thigh and the back was partially exposed by the crisscrossing of ribbons. The dress had a simple flower arrangement that seemed to spread upwards from the bottom right corner of the skirt up to her right hip. Her dress was also sleeveless and she had a shawl that matched her dress perfectly. She had fixed her make-up herself with eye-shadow that matched her dress and bright red lipstick. Maria looked enticing, yet extraordinarily elegant and reserved. It was the type of image that would drive any man crazy with want. It seemed to hold an elegant type of 'come hither' look and the playful air around the older Javavich sister played up the image even more. TK could imagine there being some competition between the men tonight over who would have the opportunity to spend the most amount of time with her.

When Adriana and Vivian were finished with her, TK almost couldn't recognise herself. It was the same as the first time when the pair had first given her a make-over. The make-up was relatively simple, and yet it seemed to transform her image so much. She found herself looking much more mature and the foundation covered up any flaw that her skin held. The make-up gave her skin an alluring glow and her eyes were framed by thick long lashes and glittery blue eye-shadow. Her hair had been curled and draped over her shoulder elegantly. She noticed a couple pins in her hair to hold it away from her face. She was thankful that her fringe had been relatively untouched except for the spraying of hairspray here and there.

Adriana held up a pair of strapped heels and TK glared at the shoes in distaste. Adriana couldn't help but laugh at the distain that spread across the young girl's face.

"Adriana, you know that I don't like heels."

"I know, Rayne, but these will make you look more sophisticated. If you stand beside Konstantin without wearing heels of any sort, you're going to look like a child no matter how mature you might look. These heels will be much easier to wear than normal heels, they're designed specifically for long evenings filled with dancing."

"Do I have Zach to thank for that?" TK sighed in defeat.

"Yes you do." Adriana smiled fondly at the mention of her wonderful boyfriend.

"Adriana, Vivian, shouldn't you two be getting changed as well?" TK frowned in confusion.

"We already are," the two ladies winked at her. Both had been wearing long coats to cover the beautiful gowns that they were wearing.

"We only have to fix our make-up which we can do now." Vivian smiled. "We can be fashionably late. You on the other hand, Rayne, have to be there on time to welcome Konstantin to his own birthday bash."

"You two want to be fashionably late?"

"It doesn't really matter though does it? We're not the most important tonight."

"That's not true! Everyone is important."

"We know, Rayne, but that's not what we meant. Tonight, the most important person is Konstantin, and his family, and the group of you who organised this event for him. We won't be that late, we'll just be missing the part where you surprise him and him greeting everyone. We'll be there for everything else." Adriana shook her head.

"Now get going, Rayne, before you're late." Vivian chastised the young girl.

"I won't be late, it's just downstairs." TK rolled her eyes. "I'll see you two downstairs then."

"Rayne, we're all ready!" Maria hollered from the front door of the hotel suite.

"Coming!" she called back and stumbled slightly in the heels that she was forced to wear.

"Ah Rayne! Wait just one more moment." Adriana screamed just as TK was about to shut the door. Adriana dashed out with a shrug in hand and wrapped it around the young girl, draping it around her body and over her arms. "Now you're all set."

TK headed downstairs with Konstantin's family and she didn't miss the fact that Roderick seemed to stand a little closer to her than necessary when they were in the elevator. She was more than thankful when they finally reached ground floor where the large ballroom was situated. Although she knew that Roderick meant no harm, she couldn't help but find his closeness a little unnerving. She was the first to exit the elevator and the five of them: TK, Maria, Roderick, Mr and Mrs Javavich, hurried to the ballroom.

"Rayne!" Karen beamed when she saw the younger girl as soon as she walked in. "You look amazing in that dress."

"You too, Kaz, everyone looks really good tonight." TK smiled naturally.

Karen was wearing a shimmering dress which draped to the floor in rivulets of silken fabric. The dress was a one shoulder piece and there was a broach at the front where the strap met the rim of the dress. Her hair had been styled as though she was wearing a crown at the top of her head with several strands falling stylishly out of place.

Kelly was wearing a knee length piece which fitted loosely around her body and gathered slightly around her knees. The white material draped beautiful over the tall girl and this time she simply let her hair fall loosely over her shoulders and she had a head band in her hair.

The boys were all wearing similar looking suits and they had all styled their hair according to their preferences. TK noticed that neither Carlisle nor Konstantin were present.

"Where's the birthday boy and Carlisle?" TK asked curiously.

"They're outside having a smoke before the party starts. They'll be back soon so you arrived just in time." Harrison told her.

"You're looking awesome tonight, Ray." James told her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Thanks, Jay. It's all thanks to Maria." TK smiled and gestured at Konstantin's sister. "Everyone, meet KJ's family."

She let everyone introduce themselves while she herself went off to find Carlisle and Konstantin. She found the pair at the main entrance smoking casually as they leaned against the banister. Whatever conversation they had been having ceased when she stepped through the glass doors and the pair turned to face her because she'd called out to them before the doors had even fully opened.

Konstantin was surprised when Carlisle suggested for them to head outside for a smoke before the party started. It was rare for the man to call him out. The first time was after TK's age was exposed to the members of the cast. Carlisle had called him out to talk about how he felt about having to act within this movie with an underage lead actress.

Back then, Konstantin had merely spoken truthfully about how he felt. Now he could honestly say that he had no idea why Carlisle called him out. Perhaps it was just a casual chat between men, but Konstantin had a feeling that it was something slightly more than that.

"Konstantin, how do you feel about the filming so far and the rehearsals?" Carlisle asked conversationally as he held out his packet of cigarettes towards Konstantin. He took one gratefully, having not been able to smoke at all for the entire day since they were working around children.

"I think that they're going very well. Everything is moving along so smoothly without any glitches. Rayne is working at an incredible pace and she is taking in everything that we're teaching her really well."

"It's good to get another cast member's point of view about this. I worry for her sometimes, and I'm especially concerned about how she'd fare after the secret of her age is exposed to the public."

"She's a strong girl, and she'll have us protecting her. She has so many people backing her, I don't think that it'll be that much of a problem. Besides, it's not as though we're actually going to be doing anything particularly immoral. There are some girls around her age who are models for swimming lines. There is much more scandal about that in comparison to what she'll have to do."

"But nevertheless, the media will be all over this."

"The media is often enraptured with any scrap of news they could find that might rouse the public interest."

"You are certainly right about that. I do wonder whether there will actually be anything for the press to rave about." Carlisle said thoughtfully and gave Konstantin a meaningful glance.

"What do you mean?" Konstantin narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion.

"With most films where there is a substantial amount of romance within the scenes, different types of romance often brew between the cast members. More often than not, the press will manage to dig out at least one new couple that managed to develop due to the filming."

Konstantin thought about it for a moment and he began to understand the turn of conversation. It seemed that Jake had not been the only one to notice the close relationship he had with TK. He now understood that Carlisle was wondering whether there was anything besides what met the eye between him and TK. He took a long drag of his cigarette and thought of a way to avoid talking about himself directly.

"I do see what you mean, Carlisle. I think that if they're searching for new relationships, the one between Harrison and Karen is probably the most obvious. Then they might question the one between Jacob and Rayne."

"And you?"

"Hopefully, I will provide them with nothing worth gossiping." Konstantin replied smartly.

Carlisle stared at the man beside him and he couldn't help but chuckle. Konstantin had seen right through him and he had certainly chosen his words very well. "I can't strike this conversation very subtly, can I?"

"It did take me a moment to realise the direction of the conversation, Carlisle." Konstantin smiled a little.

"Then let me ask this question more directly. Is there anything happening between you and Rayne?"

"Nothing immoral."

"Ah, but that does not answer my question." Carlisle smirked and took another drag from his cigarette.

"I think that there have been moments when something might have happened. It didn't help that Rayne is totally oblivious half of the time of the type of things that she does. Since she doesn't seem conscious of things, I take control for her and steer things to a safer direction before anything could happen." Konstantin told the director truthfully.

"Ah, so you admit that you are smitten with her."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Jacob is the one who is smitten with her. I have to say that I have absolutely no idea how that relationship will turn out. I have yet to work out whether he is actually in love with her, or whether he just wants her for himself." Konstantin sighed.

"Only time will tell." Carlisle stated and gave a small shrug. "But you are interested in her, aren't you?"

"Carlisle, I'd have to be totally heartless and boring if I don't find her interesting."

"Konstantin, is that a joke that I just heard coming from your lips?"

"Yes." Konstantin smirked.

"They sure are leaving more of an influence on you than I thought, but so far, it seems to be for the better. I would say that Rayne has the most influence on you out of everyone else though. She is the one who coerced you into being more sociable towards others and to join in with more events than you used to in those three months that you were with us before we found her."

"Not to mention, considering the amount of times that she practically mauled me for the cigarettes, I've managed to tone my smoking down to just under a pack a day." Konstantin scoffed.

"Who would have thought that it would be a child who gets you to lessen your smoking?"

"Rayne may be innocent in many respects and slightly immature in others, but she is anything but a child." Konstantin retorted before he really thought about his words.

"Oh?" Carlisle arched a brow at the man in surprise at his words.

Konstantin thought about what he had said and muttered a small curse.

"'Anything but a child', huh?" Carlisle repeated. "You are probably right about that. If she didn't tell people her age, one would naturally think that she is older than she really is."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Carlisle. But what relationship do you have with Rayne's mother? It certainly does seem more intimate than just friends."

Carlisle glanced at Konstantin for a moment with an assessing gaze. Not very many people had noticed that about Alexandra and Carlisle and he was somewhat surprised that Konstantin, who had barely seen the two together, would be able to notice something out of the ordinary so quickly.

"What makes you say that?"

"The first time I noticed it was when Director Yvanov burst into your office so naturally like it was the most obvious thing to do. Anyone else would've waited until they were showed in. Not to mention, regardless of whether she is Rayne's mother or not, you were discussing a serious matter. Your secretary had known that and would not have allowed anyone to just burst in like that unless they knew that the person in question was someone close to you. Then there was the party for Rayne and Jacob. The way that Director Yvanov had hung so close to you suggests that you two are more than just friends."

Carlisle wanted to let his mouth fall agape at Konstantin's observation but he refrained himself from doing so. He couldn't believe that Konstantin had managed to analyse things to such an extent and he took a drag and breathed out before giving his answer. "To be honest with you, I would love for there to be something more intimate than friendship, but so long as she remains to be married to Rayne's father, there cannot be anything but a close friendship."

"Did you know who Rayne was at first glance?"

"I hadn't quite noticed it within that first film clip that we took of the pair of you fighting in the alleyway, but when she was at the hotel, I saw the resemblance straight away. Her flaring temper is exactly the same as Alexandra's, except, Alexandra has better control than her daughter. I wish that I could say the same for when Alexandra is drunk, that woman can be terrifying if you say or do the wrong thing while she's drunk."

"I should hope that a mother should have better control over her temper than her daughter. It would be hell if both had a lack of control."

"Do you think that anything will happen in the near future?" Carlisle asked bluntly.

"Pardon?"

"Do you think that anything will happen between you and Rayne?"

Konstantin thought about his answer carefully. He thought about the past month that he'd spent around the young girl and he found an almost perfect answer. He'd noticed over time that TK had somewhat developed two main personalities, there was one when she was relatively off-work, and then there was her somewhat more professional one.

As Rayne, she was more of a leader, more responsible and a lot less stubborn. Whenever she was working on a scene, or when she was just about to get into role, she'd automatically become a lot more mature than her age suggested. As an actress, she was a little more reserved and more observant in the way that other's worked.

However, as TK, she was naturally more childish. When she wasn't working, there was a naturally brighter and more carefree air around her in comparison to her working character. When she wasn't working, it was certainly much easier to see that she really was just a 15 year old girl. TK was a lot bubblier when she wasn't working and she was much more playful.

The more that Konstantin thought about it, the more interested he became in the turn of events. He found that while he might've been attracted to both sides of her, the emotion that he felt towards Rayne leaned more towards respect and admiration, while towards TK, his emotions certainly leaned towards something unfathomable to him. TK was a mystery to him, a mystery that he knew he wanted to solve.

Despite her obvious excess of skill and strength, she was weak in some respects and Konstantin found that he wanted to protect her. He didn't care who or what stood in his way, he would be willing to take down anything that meant her harm.

"Not with Rayne, but perhaps Tamara." Konstantin told the director cryptically.

Before Carlisle could ask him about what he had meant, the conversation had to be put on hold because they heard footsteps and a familiar voice called out to them.

* * *

_**Mwah ha! How do you like that? Konstantin says something that completely baffles Carlisle who has absolutely no idea how Konstantin's trail of thought works! **_


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Mister Director! KJ!" TK called out cheerfully as she stepped through the automatic set of glass doors.

Both men turned to face her and Konstantin threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out before she could snatch it from his mouth. Considering the conversation that he had just had with the director, he certainly did not need the feel of her touch on his lips so soon. He knew without a doubt that if her fingers brushed his lips at that moment, the director would definitely see something in his eyes.

The men gave the charming looking girl a smile in greeting and began to walk towards her.

"Rayne, you look beautiful." Carlisle complimented her and took her hand to twirl her around once under the crook of his arm so that he could get a better look at her.

"Thanks, Mister Director," she smiled shyly with a light pink tinge to her cheeks. She was slowly getting better at accepting compliments but the adorable blush still continued to grace her cheeks.

"It is well deserved. I shall see the two of you inside." Carlisle smiled and gave Konstantin a wink over TK's head so that she couldn't see.

The pair simply stood there gazing at each other for a moment before the connection was broken by a third party. A dog suddenly appeared out of nowhere and raced through the small gap in between Konstantin and TK. Both took a step back in surprise and while Konstantin had no trouble in stepping backwards, TK was not so lucky.

Any other time, she would've been fine, but she had been wearing heels, which she was still getting used to wearing. TK stumbled and lost her footing and began falling backwards. Konstantin noticed instantly and his hand whipped out to grab hers. He gave a light tug and her body nearly collided into his.

He rested his other hand on her waist and she had braced her free hand on his chest to steady herself. Konstantin continued to hold her gloved hand loosely and he glanced down at her as she tried to regain her balance. He wasn't sure why he was even surprised anymore. It wasn't the first time that he saw her dress elegantly, and yet the sight of her at that moment made his mind begin to cloud over.

He glanced down at her simple yet elegant hairstyle that was kept over one shoulder, the way that the dress clung to her curves was enticing but not overly so. He couldn't help but find that the dress suited her really well. Normally, he was faced with females who used a dress to emphasise their own beauty, but for TK, it was different. He had no doubt that TK would be able to pull of any type of style; she was the one who made the dress work, not the other way around. The dress did however bring out her femininity and it made her look much older than she really was.

When she glanced up at him, he could feel his heart skip a beat. Her naturally beauty seemed to glow tonight with a small hint of make-up to really bring out her features. Her eyes shone with a sheepish gleam and the smile that spread across her face made him want to lean down and kiss her. The smile was so innocent, and yet it seemed to stir so many emotions within him.

_It really is a bad thing that she is so oblivious about what she could do to others so naturally and so unconsciously. _Konstantin thought with a wry smile. He reached out with a soft touch and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

TK blinked up at him sweetly with the smile still on her face. "Thanks," she told him, tilting her head to the side innocently. She could feel heat in her cheeks when he had reached out. She had squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation as she had no idea that he had only intended to tuck her hair behind her ear. Her heart thumped in her chest and she could still feel his touch lingering on her ear.

Konstantin took a step backwards and bowed down slightly with his arm outstretched at a right angle. He glanced up at her mischievously and waited expectantly.

TK stared at him in surprise and she felt her cheeks warm even more. She gulped when she saw the devious gleam in his eyes, framed by long lashes. It was only during these small moments that TK really saw Konstantin as a young man. When he wasn't being too reserved – which was almost all the time – he really did look like someone of his age rather than an old man.

Nervously, she rested her hand on his arm, the way that she remembered from seeing the situation in movies. Konstantin couldn't help but find her shyness adorable and he gave a small chuckle as he guided her arm around his. She blushed a deeper red and he gave her a small pat on the arm.

"Sorry, perhaps I shouldn't have laughed." Konstantin grinned.

"I'd rather have you laughing than showing no emotion at all," she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for walking a little slower than you usually do."

"It wouldn't be very gentlemanly if I walked my usual pace considering how you're still trying to get used to your shoes."

"Heels are far too impractical," she pouted.

"But they aren't that bad. You are doing fine so far."

"Only if there's no obstacles whatsoever. As soon as something interferes and makes things difficult, I'll fall."

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll just make sure to be there to catch you." Konstantin winked at her.

TK glanced up with narrowed assessing eyes before they widened with a bright gleam and a wide smile spread across her face. "You really are _only_ 23 years old," she commented with a small laugh.

"And you really are _only_ 15 years old," he mimicked her with a chuckle.

"KJ…" TK called out to him to get his attention just as they were opening the door.

"Yes?" he asked curiously and turned to face her as they walked through the door.

"Happy Birthday!" she squealed and gave him a wide cheerful smile. She threw her hands up in celebration and even jumped up a little.

A spot light landed on Konstantin as various celebration poppers were pulled and clapping could be heard all around.

"_Mum!"_ Konstantin stared in surprise when he spotted his family instantly since they were standing at the very front, close to the door. He stepped away from TK as the dimmed lights were brought back on to normal and he walked to his family. _"Not that I'm not happy to see you all, why are you here?"_

"For your birthday, of course you stupid brother." Maria rolled her eyes and gave her younger brother a tight hug in greeting.

"_But why? Why this year in particular? Of all the years that I've been working here in America, you haven't specifically come here to celebrate."_

"It's thanks to her." Maria grinned and gestured at TK.

"What's thanks to me?" TK asked as she blinked obliviously.

"Did you call my family here? How did you get their contact details?" Konstantin asked curiously.

"Um… well… I sorta asked Carlisle who told Adriana to give the contact details to me." TK rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry for invading your privacy."

"You… you did this for me?" Konstantin stared at her in pure shock. She'd done a lot of things that had surprised him in the past two months, but nothing as startling as this. A flood of emotions stirred and he turned to face her. She blinked up at him innocently with a wide beaming smile that was both sheepish and heart-warming at the same time. He reached up with his hands to cup her face, leaned down, and brushed his lips on her cheek, close to her ear.

He could feel her cheeks warming under his touch and he could practically feel the heat radiating from her face on his cheek as he kept his face close to hers. "Thank you, Tamara," he whispered into her ear so that she would be the only one able to hear him. He withdrew with a smirk when she gave a squeal in surprise and he was glad that her expression didn't disappoint his expectations.

Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were a rosy colour. Her lips were slightly parted and her expression seemed to portray complete shyness. There was such pure innocence on her face that he couldn't help but smile. He acted before his brain actually caught up with him and he pulled her cheeks outwards slightly. She blinked at him in surprise and she pushed his hands away.

"I think Vivian might kill me," he commented absentmindedly as he began to rub her cheeks a little to fix the make-up that he messed up.

Konstantin's family watched the interaction with open mouths, especially his father. He couldn't remember when the last time he'd seen his son act so carelessly was. Since his mid teenage years when he was hurt seriously by his girlfriend, Konstantin had been a much more reserved person and he'd rarely shown his true self so naturally. Mr Viktor Javavich glanced at the young girl with intrigued eyes as she bantered with his son cheerfully like it was an everyday event. Viktor began to wonder whether it was an everyday event that Konstantin had such friendly banter.

Konstantin's mother, Karolina, watched with gleaming eyes and grabbed her husband's arm in excitement as she watched the interaction between TK and her son. She couldn't believe that her son was starting act interested in a female again. Sure she'd seen him flirt before with others, but it had always been forced since he was hurt by his last real girlfriend. She hadn't seen him act like this since his teenage years. Upon learning that TK was the one who beat her son in combat, and got him to reduce the number of cigarettes he smoked; Karolina had wanted to meet the girl in question for such a long time. She had wanted to see with her own eyes the influence that the young girl had on her son.

Karolina was impressed that she was not disappointed by what she saw. Although she couldn't speak English very well, she certainly could understand most of it. Even without words, she could see the clear bond that the pair had somehow created between them. She wasn't sure what type of bond it was, she had no idea whether it was simple companionship, or romance, but she did know that in the short amount of time that the two have known each other, there was a strong bond.

She realised that she couldn't really call two months a short amount of time considering the number of hours within the two months the pair must've spent together since they were the two leads. There was one particular thing that she was curious about though, and that was how the young girl handled the intimate scenes within the script, especially with her partner being a man with a considerable age gap. She wanted to know whether TK felt awkward, or intimidated or overly embarrassed. She wanted to know how the young girl had managed to keep such a natural air around a man who was practically robbing her of her innocence, even though it was for work purposes.

"Konstantin, I am curious to know why it is that you failed to mention the small detail that the person who beat you, reduced your smoking habits and got you to be more sociable is actually one person and that that person is also none other than the lead actress?" Maria asked her brother in place of her mother.

Konstantin blinked and for the first time, TK saw him look sheepish. He looked like a child who was just caught stealing from the cookie jar. To say that it was an amusing and a highly memorable sight would be an understatement. Without thinking about it, TK suddenly took out her phone and took a picture of him wearing that guilty and sheepish expression.

Seeing the flash, Konstantin turned to give TK a playful glare.

"Sorry, pal, but that had to be done," she grinned and gave him a wink before tucking her phone into a small pouch around her ankle. "It was practically a once in a life time expression to catch on your face."

"You are certainly right about that, Rayne." Maria laughed and hugged the young girl from behind. She stretched one hand out with her phone in hand and took a picture of her and TK. She brought the phone a little closer to her face and glanced at the photo that was just taken. "Not bad."

"Really, Maria, was that necessary?" TK complained.

"Well sis, considering how you've become the icebreaker." Roderick grinned and tugged TK close to him. "Let's get this party on the road, shall we?"

He twirled her under the bridge formed by his arm and they began to dance a gentle waltz as they listened to the music in the background. The musicians, seeing that there were dancers in the room began to play a little louder and the chatter in the room quietened. A large space was created and TK and Roderick were the first to enter into the space.

Konstantin followed suit and turned to his mother with an outstretched hand. "May I?" he asked, like a perfect gentleman. His mother smiled and took his hand and the two began to dance towards the dance floor. The next couple was Maria and her father and then before long, almost everyone joined them on the stage.

Everyone twirled around and TK was impressed with how well Roderick led her. TK hadn't had all that much experience in dancing, but she had had a little. She'd learnt enough to dance well enough for parties. Roderick began to lead her into more complicated movements and she found herself struggling a little to keep up with his pace. She could tell that he was obviously an experienced dancer but he didn't seem to notice that she wasn't as experienced.

She managed to just about keep up with him for a little while, but then she lost her footing because she made a wrong step and she began to fall backwards. She scrunched her eyes together waiting for the impact of the floor but it never came. She could feel warms hands supporting her back and arms and she glanced up to see a pair of warm eyes glancing down at her in amusement.

"You know Roderick, you may be a good dancer yourself, but it seems that you have yet to learn to take notice of your partner's skill." Konstantin commented lightly as he took TK's right hand and guided her left hand to his shoulder, then he placed his left hand on her waist and began to guide her in a dance once more.

TK could understand the difference instantly. While Roderick was a good dancer, Konstantin was definitely the more considerate partner, being able to take notice and adapt to his partner's capability. TK felt much more stable and safer in his arms and she couldn't help but feel like she was enjoying herself much more dancing with Konstantin than she had with Roderick.

Roderick watched as the pair twirled further away from him and he noticed the smile that was on the young girl's face. He noticed how this smile was much livelier and brighter than the smile that she wore when she was dancing with him. He gave a small sigh and admitted defeat. But he didn't dwell on it for long because he spotted another girl who was on her own and decided to ask her for a dance.

TK beamed and she felt much more at ease with Konstantin. She let him guide her with grace and there were times when she felt as though she was flying. The way that they glided so smoothly made her feel like her feet weren't touching the ground at all. It was also very soothing; she could begin to understand why some people took on dancing as a relaxing pastime.

Soon enough there was a slight change in tempo since there was a different song and everyone switched partners. Jake made a beeline for her but someone unexpected but into line just as Jake was about to reach her. TK gazed up in surprise but a small smile slipped onto her face as she glanced up at the man.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, Miss Night?"

"Of course you may. The pleasure is all mine, Mr Javavich, and please, my name is Rayne." TK smiled and gave a small bow instead of a curtsy because she did know how.

Konstantin's father took her hand and waist while TK rested her hand in his and on his shoulder and he tugged her close before beginning to move along with the next song. They danced in silence for a few moments, simply getting used to each other's presence. Before long, it was Viktor who broke their silence.

"What made you decide to call us all here for his birthday?" he asked curiously.

"A family should be together when a family member has a birthday, right?" she blinked in surprise at his question. "Konstantin is the type of person who wouldn't say anything even if he wanted to call his family together for such an occasion. If it couldn't be helped then it can't be helped, but the problem lied with the fact that he didn't even ask. He didn't even seem bothered about the fact that none of us has told him 'Happy Birthday' until now. He's far too… tight lipped about these things. His birthday is something worth celebrating, everyone's birthday is. I just thought that it would be the perfect surprise for him. He won't say anything blatant but it's clear that he's over the moon about being able to see his family."

Viktor glanced down at the young girl with concealed awe at her words. He could begin to understand how this girl had such an influence on his son. He knew that without a doubt, this girl could influence any type of person if she wanted to. Whether she wanted to or not, she seemed to have that natural charm about her that naturally drew people to her and influenced the people around her.

"I can see why he respects you," he thought out loud.

"Pardon?" she frowned in confusion.

The sheer innocence in her expression and eyes was startling and he blinked in surprise. It was rare to meet someone with her type of presence. In their current world, he was surprised that she was still able to retain her innocence like that at the age of 15. Almost all the kids that he encountered would've lost their natural air of innocence, but not this girl it seemed. He wondered whether she had seen the cruelty of the world yet. Perhaps it was because she was a sheltered girl that she could still be so innocent and bright.

"Sorry, slip of the mouth."

"I think you mean 'Slip of the tongue'," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah yes, you are certainly right about that."

The rest of the song was filled with gentle flowing conversation and Viktor was impressed with how TK could keep up with him in the conversation. Not only was she friendly, she was also quite knowledgeable too in various areas it seemed. When the song was over, Viktor inclined his head and thanked her for the dance. Once the dance was over, it was time for dinner.

Konstantin decided to sit with the main VA cast while his family sat with Carlisle, Alexandra, Adriana and Zach. Maria had decided to join the VA cast's table and Roderick was sitting with the girl that he was dancing with earlier. Konstantin noticed how much Roderick was flirting with the actress and he gave a defeated sigh. He was however considerably relieved to notice that although Roderick seemed to have his sights set on TK at the start, he had obviously chosen a different target for the night. Konstantin knew of his brother's tendency to charm any lady he set his eyes on. Roderick was the definition of the term 'Playboy'.

"Since you're sitting on out table, we shotgun giving you our presents first!" TK cheered childishly and took out his present from within another pocket tied to her ankle.

"Rayne, how on earth do you manage to hide so much under your skirt?" Karen commented in shock.

"Maria kindly designed several small pouches to be strapped to my legs since she knows about my preference for practicality." TK beamed.

"Rayne doesn't seem like the type to like carrying around a purse-bag so I made simple pouches with the fabric that I had left over from moderating her dress." Maria pointed out.

"Maria, what you did with this isn't called moderating, it's called creating." TK corrected bluntly.

"You made that?" the two other actresses stared at TK's gown in awe. "It looks beautiful."

"Thank you. I only had to make the skirt though and cut away the straps that the lace top originally had." Maria smiled proudly at the product that she managed to create within two days.

"And there'll be a surprise later too about the dress!" TK squealed in excitement.

"You're still looking for the right opportunity right?" Maria grinned.

"Oh hell yeah. So about the presents." TK smiled sweetly as she handed Konstantin hers.

Konstantin opened the wrapping carefully and wondered what the somewhat heavy object could be. It was far too small for him to be able to guess what it could be and he was stunned to find a small pistol shaped object. He inspected it for a little while longer before he realised what it actually was. "You bought me a lighter?"

"I know it's a little contradictory for me to buy you a lighter considering how I'm trying to get you to quit smoking, but when I saw it, I just thought that you had to have it. It would suit your image so well." TK smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, wondering whether he liked his gift or not.

"Thank you," he smiled wholeheartedly.

Konstantin continued to open each present that was passed onto him with care. The most recurring gift seemed to be book vouchers. It seemed that TK wasn't the only one with trouble trying to find something that the man would like and everyone had come to the conclusion that it had to be something book related. He also received several ties and dazzling cufflinks. From his sister, he got new cologne that he was thinking of buying and a book that he had read so much that he'd completely worn out.

During dinner, a mixture of gentle flowing conversation and hilarious banter ensued as Maria spewed out several childish moments of Konstantin, things that the others would never have thought that the reserved man would ever say or do. Drinks were constantly passed around the table and while everyone was beginning to get a little more hyperactive towards the end of desert, both TK and Konstantin seemed to hold themselves well. Although both were actually beginning to feel effects of the alcohol, neither showed it at all.

Feeling a little devious, Konstantin took TK's hand firmly in his and he led her to the orchestra. "TK, could I request for one more present?"

"Hm… perhaps," she told him sassily.

"I want you to sing."

"Oh really? And how much do you want to hear me sing?"

Konstantin leaned down so that their faces were extremely close and he gave a smirk as a blush began to spread across her cheeks and he could tell that she fought to keep her ground. He could see it in her eyes to pretend not to be affected by him.

"I would _love_ to hear you sing for me tonight, _Tamara_," he whispered into her ear.

8


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Hearing him say her name like that sent shivers down her spine and she shuddered involuntarily at the reaction that his mere voice brought to her. Boldly, she gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes and she dropped her tones a little. If he was going to play this game, she was going to go along with it and see who would break down first. Not to mention, without him having to ask, she was going to sing for him at least once this evening anyway. Along with several others, she had prepared a song, specifically for tonight's entertainment and she wondered how everyone would take it.

Somehow TK managed to gather her wits. If he was going to play this game, she was going to throw it right back into his face. With the alcohol in her system, she was certainly a lot bolder and a lot less innocent than her usual self.

"Well, if you put it like that, _Konstantin_, I guess that I could grant you a song or two." TK smiled sultrily. "However, the only condition is that you cannot criticise my song choices."

"That's a done deal," he nodded with a smile filled with anticipation.

"Then please get back to your seat while I tell the band what songs I want to sing tonight." TK told him cheekily. "How about we have two songs from me and then a little more dancing?"

"That sounds perfect," he hummed in delight and returned to his seat.

TK watched his retreating figure for several moments and he must've felt her gaze on him, because he glanced back over his shoulder with a knowing smirk. She blushed once again and pouted. Then she turned to the orchestra and gave her two requests. *You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson* and *One Step At A Time by Jordan Sparks*.

Maria seemed to have caught onto what she was going to do and she dashed up onto the stage and called for quiet. "Now, here's another little present from the Vampire Academy cast's little angel: Rayne!" she cheered and began to clap. She dragged TK onto the stage and she stared out at everyone as they all watched her. She gulped as nerves suddenly took over her and she simply stood there awkwardly, regretting her agreement with Konstantin.

"Woo! Go on Ray! You can do it!" her friends cheered and began to clap as well.

TK took a deep breath and let the music wash over her.

"_Is this a dream? If it is, please don't wake me from this high._

_I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes._

_To what it's like, when everything's right, I can't believe…_

_You found me, when no one else was looking._

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_You broke through, all of my confusion._

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave._

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see._

_You found me…_

_You found me…"_

TK took a deep breath and listened to the music again in preparation for the second verse. Everyone in the audience watched her. No one could tear their eyes away from her. Her voice was so soft, and yet, so empowering. Her words were like a whisper, but everyone heard each word and felt them resonating in their minds as the young girl sang. TK's movements were minimal, but effective, because the song did not call for dramatic movements yet. TK was building up for the more emotional parts of the song.

"_So, here we are, that's pretty far, when you think of where we've been._

_No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within._

_You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe…_

_You found me, when no one else was looking._

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_You broke through, all of my confusion._

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave._

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see._

_You found me…_

_You found me…_

_And I was hiding!_

_Till you came along,_

_And showed me where I belonged…_

_You found me, when no one else was looking._

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me, when no one else was looking._

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_You broke through, all of my confusion._

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave._

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see._

_You found me…_

_You found me…_

_You broke through, all of my confusion._

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave._

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see._

_The good and the bad, and the things in between._

_You found me…_

_You found me…"_

The emotion in her voice escalated and stunned everyone even more than before. Her mother, Alexandra, felt tears in her eyes and droplets flowed down her cheeks as she listened to her daughter sing. It had been a while since she'd last heard her daughter sing like that. It had been a long time since she'd heard her daughter sing with such passion and she could tell that her voice had improved again, the way that she sang was a little different than before. She alternated her tones more, she made use of pitch and volume to the song's fullest potential and she couldn't believe the emotion that TK could portray with her voice. The last time that Alexandra had heard her sing was at the party in LA in the Vampire Academy mansion; but that had just been for play, nothing serious. This… this was on a completely different level.

She was so proud of her daughter for being able to stand up on stage like that and give such an amazing performance. She wondered what TK's next song would be like.

TK glanced at the musicians who had played for all sorts of people and therefore they knew a very wide range of songs, from rock to pop to classical. She gave them a smile and clicked four times before she started singing in synch with the music.

"_Da da da dum da da_

_Da da da, da dum da da_

_Da da da, dum da da_

_Da da da, da dum da d_

_Hurry up, and wait._

_So close, but so far away._

_Everything that you've ever dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste,_

_But you just can't touch._

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet._

_You wonder when and where you're gonna make it._

_You know you can, if you get the chance,_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming._

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated._

_And you're getting all kind of impatient._

_Waiting._

_Waiting._

_We live and we learn_

_To take one step and a time._

_There's no need to rush._

_It's like learning to fly,_

_Or falling in love._

_It's gonna happen _

_When it's supposed to happen._

_And we'll find the reason why,_

_One step at a time._

_You believe and you doubt._

_You're confused but got it all figured out._

_Everything that you always wished for._

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours,_

_If they only knew._

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet._

_You wonder when and where you're gonna make it._

_You know you can, if you get the chance,_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming._

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated._

_And you're getting all kind of impatient._

_Waiting._

_Waiting._

_We live and we learn_

_To take one step and a time._

_There's no need to rush._

_It's like learning to fly,_

_Or falling in love._

_It's gonna happen _

_When it's supposed to happen._

_And we'll find the reason why,_

_One step at a time._

_When you can't wait any longer!_

_But there's no end in sight._

_It's your faith that makes you stronger._

_The only way we'll get there,_

_Is one step at a time._

_Take one step and a time._

_There's no need to rush._

_It's like learning to fly,_

_Or falling in love._

_It's gonna happen _

_When it's supposed to happen._

_And we'll find the reason why,_

_One step at a time._

_One step and a time._

_There's no need to rush._

_It's like learning to fly,_

_Or falling in love._

_It's gonna happen _

_When it's supposed to happen._

_And we'll find the reason why,_

_One step at a time."_

TK took several deep breaths and gave a sweet smile to her audience. She was about to step off of the stage when the music suddenly started up again and she watched as Maria walked on stage with a microphone in hand and a devious smile on her face. TK tilted her head to the side in confusion and anxiety as Maria took her hand and leaned down to her ear. "Come on, Rayne, just one more song that will start up a fire."

"Really, Maria? Do I have to?"

"This song is a duet, as you probably know."

"Yes Maria, I do know…" she nodded reluctantly. "Just one more."

"Thank you, Rayne." Maria beamed. "I'll sing Beyoncé's part and you sing Shakira's."

*Lyrics to Beautiful Liar.*

When the song was over, quite a lot of people had already stood up to dance to their song. TK was slightly out of breath when they were done with the song. The duet had nicely harmonised voices and the dancing from the pair had roused the audience to get up and dance with them. This time, Jake wasted no time to take her hand and lead her into a dance once she was off of the stage.

"Got a little impatient, did you?" she teased lightly as she twirled under the bridge of his arm.

"Well what can I say? After hearing you sing and dance like that, I just wanted to have you." Jake told her openly.

TK blushed and ducked away from his compliment. "Next time why don't you sing with me?" she suggested.

"Nah, singing isn't my forte."

"That's not what I remember. When we were singing 'Bad Day' back at the VA mansion in LA, you were pretty good."

"You remember that?"

"Oh course! So what do you say?"

"Maybe some other time in karaoke."

"I'll hold you to that." TK grinned. The dance changed to a swing dance and TK laughed as the pair twirled around each other and she jumped over him and slid under his legs. Once again their partners changed and Konstantin once again caught her hand for a dance.

"Thank you," he told her with a wide smile.

"No problem, it's your birthday so just think of it as a special treat."

"I have."

"Your sister's a good singer."

"I know, as soon as she heard you sing that first song, she was practically dying to be able to sing with you as soon as possible, that's why she dragged you into that song. Jump."

TK did as he asked and he flipped her easily over his body. While it was certainly fun to dance with Jake, TK felt like she was flying in Konstantin's arms. He made her body reciprocate with actions that she never would've thought of. Konstantin didn't have to tell her what she should do very often because he body reacted to each of his movements and the way he touched her.

Konstantin was captivated by her.

And she was captivated by him.

It was as simple as that. At that moment and time, neither took notice of their surroundings. Not that they didn't care about it, but because they couldn't. They were so caught up in each other's gazes that everything around them simply faded away. They danced with each other for another two songs and then TK finally noticed her surroundings because there was another surprise for Konstantin. It was something that was agreed by the girls: Karen, Kelly, TK and finally Maria at the last moment.

Karen, having had a very light alcoholic punch, was feeling bolder than she usually would and she began to sing the words of the song: Lady Marmalade by Mya, Pink, Lil' Kim, Missy Elliot and Christina Aguilera. All the girls in the room, upon hearing the song either kept their partner on the dancing stage or brought them on. Karen however dragged Quinn onto the front stage with a spotlight following her. The way that she was dancing so provocatively against Quinn made his mind blur and he could neither keep his eyes nor his hands off of her.

Next up was Kelly who also dragged James along and he had both an amused and a lustful smile as he danced onto the stage with his girlfriend. Their dancing a was a little more intimate than Karen and Quinn's was but still modest enough for their audience because they were a couple who had experience with dancing with one another in such a way before.

Then there was Maria as Lil' Kim who had grabbed a stunned Will. He stumbled a little when she first led him on stage in surprise but then he began to reciprocate fast enough due to the influence of the music and the beautiful woman dancing against him. He'd had a little experience with this type of dancing, but not much. Maria must have sensed that because she led him with ease and he slowly began to feel a little more confident throughout the dance.

Konstantin watched curiously as his sister joined the stage and he also took notice of the shocked expression on Will's face as he was dragged onto the stage with her. He could tell that the man wasn't sure of what to do at first but his sister didn't allow it. Then his attention was caught once again by TK's playfully gyrating body. Her movements were minimal but enough to drive any man mad, especially him.

"Marmalade…" the three girls chanted.

"Oh…"

"Lady Marmalade…"

"Oh… Yeah…."

"Marmalade…"

"No…! Hey! Hey! Hey…!" TK suddenly burst out and everyone faced her and Konstantin as she dragged him on stage. She placed his hands on her waist and fisted his hands on the fabric of her outer skirt. Then all four girls suddenly pushed the boys back. In his surprise, Konstantin pulled the skirt off as he was pushed back. Along with the boys moving backwards, TK strutted forward sexily and removed the clips from her hair to do more with her long locks.

There were spotlights on each girl as they danced in harmony with one another. Once they were done, all four girls were out of breath and the four took a bow as the spotlights faded away.

While the other three girls mingled with the crowd, TK, feeling overheated, stepped out to the front of the hotel to take a breather. She stood there for a while and was beginning to feel the chill on her legs due to the short skirt when a surprise appeared.

"I think that this belongs to you," a deep husky voice whispered into her ear as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, buttoning up her outer skirt again. When he was done, he simply rested his hands over her stomach as he embraced her from behind.

"I think so too," she laughed softly and leaned back against the warm body.

The pair simply stood there basking in each other's presence. No words were said, no words needed to be said.

Konstantin simply held the girl in his arms. He'd wanted to do that since he first saw her earlier this evening. He could feel odd emotions stirring within him each time someone else danced with TK, especially when Roderick danced with her. He knew that his brother was a flirt, and a very successful one at that. Roderick almost had a 100% success rate and although Konstantin knew that Roderick wouldn't deliberately toy with TK, he also knew that it was in his brother's nature to flirt and sometimes hurt others in the process without fully comprehending such a possibility.

Then he had become curious and anxious when he saw his father dancing with the young girl. He was slightly concerned for TK as to whether she would feel intimidated by his father or not. Konstantin knew that his father held an even sterner presence than he had. But then he saw the way that TK talked with his father naturally as they danced that all his worries were blown away. He was also certain that he saw a couple of smiles on his father's usually stoic face. For her to have brought a smile to his father's face was something akin to a miracle. Konstantin only knew of his family to be able to bring a smile to his father's face. Very few strangers were able to achieve such a thing, let alone within the first hour of meeting the man.

Then there was her natural charm on his mother. He knew that his mother was enamoured with the young girl. To say that his mother was amused by the fact that he'd hedged on the details about the beautiful co-actress was an understatement. He knew that he would encounter a troublesome talk with his family about why he'd done such a thing. His family was certainly going to be highly entertained at his expense. It was a conversation that he was certainly not going to enjoy but even he knew that it would be inevitable.

In all honesty, Konstantin should've considered the chance that TK might pull a stunt like that. He should've known that she wouldn't forget about his birthday. Organising an occasion like this was so like her. It matched her personality so much. He had to admit that the idea of her forgetting his birthday did upset him a little. Earlier that day, when no one, not even her, had greeted him with a 'Happy Birthday', he was a little disappointed. But now, he could tell that it was part of the act, it was a part of their surprise for him. To bring him down before bringing him back up. Since TK hadn't organised such a thing for anyone else for their birthday, he hadn't expected her to call his family over. But now that he thought about it, it probably wouldn't have been the wisest move to call the parents to the party considering all the drinking and partying that the teenagers were doing. It wouldn't have been appropriate in front of their parents.

It seemed that TK planned things according to each person's preferences with subtlety. While it would obviously be nice to spend a birthday with ones parents, Konstantin could understand the desire to spend that time partying with friends first before having a smaller celebration with family.

He thought back to the way she looked that evening and he remembered the smile that she wore. It was a smile of pride and understanding. It was as though she understood without voicing it that he was truly happy about having his family here. It was as though she was certain of it and was proud of herself for having made such an accurate decision. He couldn't help but find her pride in that very adorable. It was very typical of her to find something so simple to be so satisfying.

"You really do come up with surprises one after the other, don't you?"

"I could probably say the same about you." TK retorted.

"Well then I guess I might give you one more surprise."

Suddenly, he turned her around, placed the back of her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened as he leaned down and kissed exactly where her mouth would've been had her hand not obstructed their lips. She could feel his warm lips on her hand and she found herself aching for a real kiss…

He closed the distance between them by placing a hand on the small of her back to push her up against him. TK's heart rate shot up instantly and she let out a sound that was some sort of a mix between a squeal and a moan. One of her hands was trapped between their mouths as the other was trapped between their bodies.

Eventually, after what felt like both forever and too short a time, he pulled away to let her breathe since she'd not been breathing enough. Her body remained pressed against him and she took deep breaths to try to recompose herself, causing her chest to rise and fall steadily against his.

For a few moments, TK simply stared up at him with an unfathomable gaze before she finally found the voice to speak again.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"K… KJ… what was that for?" she asked breathlessly with a bright red blush on her cheeks. A blush that Konstantin soon began to love seeing and he found himself wanting to find more and more ways to make the girl blush.

"I wanted to show you just how grateful I am to you. You've done nothing but surprise me since we've met."

"I thought you thought of me as a reckless brat who picked fights?" she teased.

"Well I did think that at first but I've changed my opinion."

"Oh really?" she murmured. Then she added, "So have I."

"Oh?"

"I used to think that you were a grumpy grandma type but turns out that you're anything but. You're a little stiff most of the time but you're really beginning to loosen up."

"Thanks to you."

"Not just me, but everyone working together." TK shook her head with one of her rare mature and beautiful smiles.

"It seems you've all influenced me a little more than I'd thought. Any other time and I would've hated you for dancing so inappropriately, especially with your mother present." TK flinched at his slightly chastising tone. "But, I won't, because although it was very risqué, it didn't cross the line. It was a very good show, a show that people would've paid to see."

"It wasn't _that_ good," she blushed again.

"Oh, but it was. It was done so professionally. I couldn't believe that it was you on stage. My sister, I could understand since she'd done dancing before and Karen as well, but you… that was surprising and stunning."

"Are you trying to kill me through embarrassment?" she squealed.

"Not really," he chuckled and brushed his knuckles softly against her cheek.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure whether you'd like the routine. It was risqué, as you'd already said but we all really wanted to do it because we heard the song at some point."

"It's one of my favourite songs."

"Really?" she blinked in surprise.

"Yes."

"You're not just saying that to reassure me?"

"I'm not just saying it to make you feel better, I do genuinely like that song. I like Christina Aguilera's songs."

"That's… a surprise and reassurance. I like her songs too. I love her voice." TK beamed somewhat innocently.

"Ah! There you are!" an unfamiliar voice called out and dashed towards the pair who stepped away from each other to put a decent distance between them. "Hello Konstantin, hello Rayne, I'm Richard Thornton and I'm in charge of all things musical within this project."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Thornton. Is there something you would like from us?" TK aske politely, wondering why the musical director seemed to be in such a haste to find them.

"Oh just call me Ritchie, and there's something that I would very much like to discuss with you Rayne. I spoke with Carlisle after you first sang and I found out from him that you happen to be highly musically talented. If you feel up for it, how would you like to be involved in creating the soundtrack for this film? You should also contribute a song. It would be perfect!"

"Oh but I can't compose!"

"But we can do that for you," he pointed out.

"I wouldn't want to add any extra pressure -"

"Rayne, it would be a great pleasure to work with you. At least think about it. We have plenty of time anyway. I hope that you will accept, Rayne. It would be such a wonder!"

"I'll be sure to think about it." TK agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you, Rayne. Why don't you just drop by the studio tomorrow to have a look at things? You don't have to be officially involved but since you do have musical experience, it would be nice to hear some feedback about what we've managed to do so far with the soundtrack. I've designed the opening track and the nightmare scene along with the music that will be played during the flight. I have to add that the music for the fight at the beginning between Rose and Dimitri hasn't been completed yet though."

"Not to worry," the young girl smiled reassuringly. "As you've already said, we've got plenty of time."

"So what do you say?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll drop in tomorrow if I have time. I can't remember how full my schedule is tomorrow with the rehearsals and everything so I can't promise you anything but I will try." TK told the man honestly.

"That's all that I want from you for now, Rayne," he smiled kindly at her. He had to give her credit for being honest with him rather than either rejecting him right off the bat or beating around the bush with her thoughts about the offer. It was a surprisingly diplomatic answer and it left something for both parties to be satisfied with.

The music director gave her a wide appreciative smile and gave a small bow which caused the young girl to blush. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Rayne," he told her before taking his leave. The ideas that were swirling though the composer's mind made him feel incredibly excited. Already he had various tunes and lyrics for a song that TK could sing with regards to the film. With her wide range, there was a lot that she could do and a lot of things that he could do with the song.

TK watched in total astonishment as the man walked away leaving her along with Konstantin. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It seemed too good to be true to have one of her dreams fulfilled. Just like any other child, she'd had dreams of becoming famous, she wanted to be able to reach the world with her voice and she never would've thought that it could actually happen. It seemed that this project wasn't just a project, it was something that was opening many doors for her. It gave her opportunities that she either wouldn't have had or wouldn't have taken.

With her involvement in this film, she was receiving opportunities that she never would've thought she'd get. She met people that opened her eyes and helped her grow up so much more. She'd learned wonderful things from her friends on set and she'd shared amazing experiences with them too. Although she did miss her friends back at home, she knew that she'd become almost inseparable from her fellow cast members. They'd become that important to her in such a short space of time.

"I… I can't believe what just happened…" she murmured as she leaned against the wall for support. "I've dreamt… but I never thought that it would actually happen."

"You've dreamt about this?" Konstantin arched his brows.

"I've always had a dream about singing."

"Why didn't you audition for a producer?"

"I… I never thought about that," she admitted sheepishly. "What do you think I should do?" TK asked and turned to face him with a genuinely clueless expression. Konstantin contemplated her expression for a moment. At that moment, TK seemed to look like some kind of a lost child, genuinely unsure of what she should do. The lost expression on her face made him want to help her. He wanted to hug her and chase away any dangers and difficulties in life.

"I think that you should go and see Ritchie tomorrow. It won't hurt to go and watch them work and maybe give some pointers. They aren't pressuring you into anything. If you feel that you don't want to do it, just reject the offer. There is no harm in whatever option you choose. Just choose the option that you wish for the most. Don't let the chance slip away simply due to the fear of reaching out." Konstantin told her wisely.

"I really can pick whatever I want to do?" TK asked. Her eyes were filled with hope and amazement for what could happen.

"Yes, TK, you can."

"KJ what would I do without you!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around him in glee. "I knew asking you would be the right thing to do!"

"And what have I done this time?" he chuckled and patted her back softly.

"I don't really know. But talking to you definitely seems to help me clear my mind. I can always think clearer after talking to you instead of going around in crazy circles."

"It's probably to do with the fact that I'm older than you and have more experience than you do."

"But it's really hit home that you're not actually that much older than me." TK smiled teasingly. "It's kind of funny. It makes me think that you sort of have two different characters. Your old wise one, and your young playful one."

"Oh? And which one do you prefer?" he asked curiously with arched brows. He had been thinking the exact same thing about her earlier that evening and suddenly she seemed to bring up the topic. Honestly, he hadn't really noticed that split in his own character but now that he thought about it, he could see it easily. Over the years, he really had developed two characters of his own without even realising. There was one that he had when he was at work, and the other was when facing his friends in more casual situations.

TK glanced at him in surprise and gave him a confused stare. "Do you even have to ask? Both," she stated simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're both one person, there's no difference, it's just that one is more casual and relaxed than the other."

Konstantin stared at her for a few moments before bursting into laughter. He patted her head gently before running a hand through his hair. "I really am no match for you."

"Eh? I have to say that I don't really understand."

"Don't worry about it."

"I wondered where you two went," an exasperated voice called out to them and both turned to see a somewhat out of breath Maria walking towards them. "I should've guessed that you two decided to sneak away for a bit of fresh air."

"Well it was getting a little too claustrophobic in there for my liking." TK smiled sweetly at her co-worker's sister. "And since you're here, I won't worry about ditching KJ and heading back inside. I'm feeling a little chilly out here."

"You should've said something. We could've gone back inside any time." Konstantin chastised her lightly.

"KJ, tonight is all about you, so don't you worry about it. You looked like you needed a breath of fresh air and to get away from the craziness that's going on inside." TK winked at him before walking back inside.

Konstantin couldn't resist watching as the young girl walked back inside. He also couldn't resist the choke of laughter when he noticed her collide into a trolley. It had been moving to avoid her and she had moved to avoid it and both unknowingly went for the same direction which resulted in the collision. TK nearly fell but she held onto the trolley for support and managed to regain her footing. The woman pushing the trolley apologised profusely and TK smiled and shook her head frantically. Since Konstantin couldn't actually hear what was going on inside, he could only guess that TK was reassuring the woman that she was alright. He found that side of her rather amusing. Her habit of reacting to almost every situation with her heart on her sleeve was a large reassurance of her young age and he liked that.

_"You seem quite smitten with her, little bro."_ Maria grinned with an all knowing smile.

Hearing her voice, Konstantin turned his attention to his sister and smiled apologetically for having ignored her for the past few seconds. _"Sorry, you're going to have to say that again."_

_"I said that you can't keep your eyes off of her."_

_"You're certainly right about that. Every time I look away, something happens to her."_

_"And you're saying that nothing happens to her when you're watching her?"_

_"Well no, but at least I can help to diffuse the situation if I'm there."_

_"If you think that that's all there is to it then you're dumber than I remembered."_

_"I'm simply answering your questions with honesty, Maria. If you wanted me to reply differently then ask different questions."_ Konstantin retorted with a playful tone.

_"You are as stubborn as always and as difficult as always."_

_"I'll have you know that not everyone finds me difficult."_

_"Oh? And would one of them happen to be Rayne?"_

_"On the contrary, she's the one who finds me difficult the most. She's always complaining about something about me." _

_"Ah but it's all said in kindness, no?"_

_"I'd hope so."_ Konstantin scoffed. _"I wouldn't want to know how she'd behave if I was someone that she doesn't like. Rayne wears her heart on her sleeve. She doesn't hide her emotions except on very rare occasions. If she disliked someone, she isn't afraid to show it."_

_"So you're saying that she's very honest."_

_"Sometimes, she's so honest that it's a bad thing."_

_"Isn't that bad when dealing with the press?"_

_"Carlisle has already put her through several lessons already about things like that and she's learning fast. There are a lot of complaints from her about how difficult it is but she understands that it's a necessity. She understands that unless she keeps certain details to herself, she will end up with no privacy whatsoever later on in her career if indeed she does choose to continue with it."_

_"You think that she will quit acting if there isn't a second film made?" _

_"Right now, I can't be certain that she'll stay with the business, but I think that she's enjoying herself and would probably consider keeping this type of occupation. What I don't want to think about, is how she will react when she faces the bad side of having an acting career."_

_"Are you talking about the drugs and parties and people who let the press get to their heads?"_

_"Surprisingly, that I'm not so worried about. Rayne has already seen that part of the world, I'm sure of it. What I'm not sure of, is whether she has seen someone trample on someone else in order to step higher in the industry. You've read the papers, you've heard me talk about it, so you have an idea of how bad these people can get. But she doesn't. She hasn't even bothered reading the entertainment section until recently when we suggested that she should start to pay attention because it was part of her life now. She doesn't know how bad a person can get if they begin to crave for the limelight. She doesn't seem like the type of person who has faced a situation where someone has intentionally crushed their opponent in a cruel way in order to achieve their goals." _

_"Konstantin, Rayne is a big girl, I'm sure that she could handle something like that."_

_"I don't want it happening to her. There are times when I think that she's so naïve and innocent that she should just be locked away and be sheltered from all the wretched things that happen in the world."_

_"Well aren't you a protective guardian."_ Maria teased lightly.

_"Maria,"_ he groaned in frustration at his sister's lack of seriousness at the situation.

_"Konstantin, you can't lock her away and you know it. She'll knock down whatever wall you decide to form around her. If you try to hide her away, she will hate you for it and you know that. Rayne is a perfectly capable girl, and there will be times when she will be crushed and brought down. That's when she will need her friends the most, to remind her that not everyone is like that. That not everyone would be so cunning as to harm someone else to get what they want. What Rayne needs isn't shielding, but kind guidance from those whom she can trust."_

_"I know, Maria."_ Konstantin sighed and stared up at the star filled sky. _"I've seen the consequence of what she may look like when she's been seriously emotionally hurt and I'm in no hurry to see anything like it on her face again."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Rayne is a cheerful girl. She's like that most of the time, unless you bring her family into the occasion."_

_"Stop beating around the bush and just get straight to the point. I know that you don't mean her mother since I already know that Rayne has a close relationship with her mother despite the distance between them."_

_"It's her father. I don't know anything about it but every single time the conversation turns to talking about her family, she's fine until she mentions her father. Then she's closed up tighter than a clam. The expression on her face is filled with bitterness and pain and suffering. I don't want her to experience any more situations that will bring that type of expression to her face."_

_"Well, since I haven't seen it before, I can't say that I can imagine that girl knowing how to smile bitterly but since you've seen it, I'll take your word for it."_ Maria frowned in surprise.

_"I hope that you will never have to see it."_ Konstantin scoffed. He turned around when he heard frantic footsteps approaching and he saw TK dashing towards him with an exasperated expression on her face.

"Rayne?" he asked curiously and gave her a moment to catch her breath.

"Karen accidentally drank alcohol again and now she's turned into a mumbling monster. Will has gotten hysterically drunk in that he is now spewing out jokes left, right and centre. And your brother, Roderick is also a little bit too far gone." TK reported and ticked each person off her list as she counted with her fingers.

"Karen is drunk?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"It is about time to end the party." Konstantin glanced at his watch and noted the time. It was well past midnight. They had been at the party for just over four hours, that was certainly enough for anyone.

"Oh you don't have to. I was just going to catch a cab and take them back."

"Rayne."

"Yes?"

"It's alright. I have a feeling that the party has already gently come to a close." Konstantin reassured her.

"If you're sure…"

"Which I am."

"Is there anything else you'd like me to help with?"

"Rayne, you've done so much already for tonight, just sit back and relax now," he told her with a laugh and patted her shoulder. "Let's go back inside and I can thank everyone for coming. That will be an indirect way of letting them know that the party is ending."

Konstantin made his way into the grand hall and he noticed instantly that TK had been right. Things really were beginning to get a little too rowdy from some of the rather drunken guests, while others were sitting at the various round tables scattered around the room. He stepped onto the stage, took hold of a microphone and gave his thanks to everyone for attending the party. The speech was short and brief but sufficient enough to get his message across. Everyone in the hall gave a large cheer and applause as Konstantin gave a small formal bow.

In the next half an hour everyone began to disperse until only Konstantin, his family, TK, Alexandra and Carlisle were left. Roderick was able to walk on his own but just barely and Maria had had to steady him several times to prevent him from colliding into a wall. TK and Konstantin walked his family back upstairs to their rooms in the hotel while Carlisle and Alexandra chose to remain downstairs in the lobby to wait for them.

As soon as they got upstairs, Maria steered her youngest brother into his room and dropped him into his bed. She got a glass of water and some neurofen and left it on his bedside table in case he woke up in the middle of the night and felt the effects of the alcohol. She made sure that he would be alright before leaving his room and heading to her own. She stepped out of Roderick's room just as TK finished saying goodbye to Konstantin's parents.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Maria asked as she approached them.

"Unfortunately, yeah." TK nodded with a disappointed sigh. "But I've made a deal with Mister Director and I'll be able to see you guys off at the airport and so will KJ. We've altered the schedule slightly so that Mister Director will be running through some scenes that don't involve KJ and me."

"So this won't be the last time we see you?" Maria asked with hope clear in her voice.

"Of course not!" TK gasped in shock as the concept of that. "I will make sure to see you off and to keep in contact even after you guys fly back to Russia!"

"You'd better, Rayne, otherwise I will be very upset with you and I just might have to fly back to America to give you a good beating for neglecting me."

"Well then I just might not contact you for a while just to be able to see you again." TK grinned cheekily.

"I had better let you go then if you have rehearsals and training tomorrow. Be sure to call me if things aren't too hectic. I know how busy things can get from the lack of times that this guy over here calls home."

"I'm so glad that you were able to make it for KJ's birthday this year. I'll see you at the airport." TK smiled and gave Maria a tight hug. "I'll wait for you downstairs while you say your goodbyes, KJ."

"Thank you, I won't be long." Konstantin nodded appreciatively.

"Take your time, we're in no rush," she shrugged and made her way downstairs. By now, TK had completely given up on trying to walk in her heels and she'd simply taken her shoes off so that she walked bare-footed along the carpeted hallways.

Konstantin was quick with his last minute chat with his family, well except for Roderick who was asleep, before making his way downstairs. He was keen to head back to the castle to get a good night's rest because he remembered how hectic the schedule was for later that day. That afternoon, he remembered that they would try and shoot the scene between 'Jesse' and 'Rose' while they were making out on the couch and 'Dimitri' would intervene.

So far, they had been staggering practices for intimate scenes so that TK wouldn't feel overwhelmed by them. Both Carlisle and Konstantin could still notice the way that TK would stiffen at the beginning of each rehearsal which involved intimacy. She had tried her best to hide it and the two men saw through her act clearly but they chose to say nothing because they knew that TK would try even harder and end up hurting herself emotionally.

However, despite TK's stiffness during some intimate scenes, they were still making incredibly fast progress with their rehearsals and their scenes. Her discomfort with intimacy during scenes was only a minor delay due to her ability to adapt and excel in all other scenes. She was quick to learn and change the way in which she portrayed certain situations within a scene. With each rehearsal she became bolder and there were times when she wouldn't hesitate to try adding something new to the scene that was not explicitly stated in the script or in the novel. She brought in personal opinions and perceptions which made rehearsals more fun and exciting.

She was growing and she was growing up fast as an actress in her uptake of how to act and how to exaggerate when needed in order to enhance the emotion of a scene.

When Konstantin got back downstairs the other three stood and they headed to Carlisle's car. Carlisle was the one to drive with Alexandra sitting shotgun and Konstantin and TK sat at the back. Within less than a minute Konstantin felt pressure on his should and glancing down, he found TK already asleep and leaning against him. He gave a small smile of amusement. He'd known that she would fall asleep on the car and he also expected for her to lean against him. Konstantin crossed his arms and stared out of the window.

Throughout the entire journey back to the castle, he was thinking about the wonderful time he had that night and how grateful he was to TK for organising for his family to come over. It seemed that as part of his birthday present, the director and Alexandra had put in joint effort by splitting the costs of getting the Javavich family into America. Carlisle and Alexandra had paid for their plane tickets and for their stay at a beautiful and fancy hotel. The reason why Konstantin hadn't spent his birthday with his family for the past couple of years because it was far too expensive and he felt that the amount which his family would have to pay to visit him was not worth it. But although he felt that, he still loved seeing his family. He glanced down at TK and his lips curled into a warm smile.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next day, almost everyone living in the cottage woke up with a hangover and Harrison and James had the worst ones since they had decided to try and outdrink each other. In the end James had won but both boys had to suffer the consequences.

TK couldn't help but laugh when she saw the state that her friends were in and made them all black coffee. Everyone grimaced in distaste but sipped the bitter drink regardless, knowing that the coffee would help push away the ill feeling they had.

Konstantin simply shook his head but he too was wearing a grin at the sight of his co-stars. He was surprised to see even Will suffering from the effects of a hangover. He did not think that the younger man was a lightweight, nor did he seem like the type to drink more than he could handle without good reason.

"So, it's easy to guess why everyone else is hung-over, but how come you look a little ill as well?" TK asked curiously as she handed Will his coffee.

"Konstantin, the next time your family comes to visit, remind me to never allow your sister to trick me into a drinking contest." Will grimaced as he took a large gulp of coffee.

"Ah yes, my sister was renowned for her ability to hold her liquor better than anyone else at her school." Konstantin grinned in amusement. "With my family here, it was no wonder that a great number of people became rather drunk by the end of the party. They are all heavy drinkers."

"Oh? What about you?" TK blinked in surprise and stared expectantly at Konstantin.

"What about me?" he arched his brows in confusion.

"Are you a heavy drinker?"

"I can hold my liquor but I wouldn't say that I'm an alcoholic."

"That's good." TK beamed. "It would've been awful if you were a smoking addict and an alcoholic. Then I'd have to find ways to cut down your drinking."

"Well it is certainly a blessing that I am not an alcoholic. I don't even want to think what type of methods you'd have to get people to refrain from drinking too much," he scoffed in return.

"I haven't really had to deal with something like that before so I have no idea what I would do," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Gosh, it's a good thing that Mister Director hasn't planned for any rehearsals today. Otherwise it would be quite amusing. A waste of time, but hilarious none-the –less."

"Oh god… I would not be able to handle rehearsals today. I wouldn't be able to be myself, let alone a fictional character." Kelly groaned as she rested her forehead on the cool glass table to try and sooth the pounding headache that hammered in her head.

"But hey, it was a total success last night, I heard it from the birthday man himself." TK beamed cheerfully and everyone turned to stare at Konstantin expectantly, as though waiting for his confirmation.

"I thought I made it clear in my speech last night that I am very grateful to everyone who attended the party and to those who gave special performances?" Konstantin arched his brows in amusement. He thought for a brief moment and realised that when he made the speech last night, the majority of the people were too drunk to have taken too much notice of what he'd said.

"You gave a speech?" Harrison blinked in surprise. "I do not remember that."

"Quinny, you were one of the first ones to completely zonk out. Dude, I don't even know where you were half the time last night. You were physically with us, but mentally, you were way off with the clouds." TK laughed and slapped his shoulder in a teasing gesture.

"I was that bad?" he grimaced and rubbed his temples to ease some of the pain.

"Only during the second half of the night when everyone just sort of split off into crowds and did their own thing." TK shrugged and shoved a generous mouthful of pancake into her mouth. "I say we should write Mister Director a card thanking him for letting us off work today."

"That man is a legend, he totally deserves it." James agreed wholeheartedly, as did everyone else. After breakfast, everyone returned to their rooms almost immediately and TK wondered why they had come down for breakfast in the first place if they were going to simply return to sleep afterwards.

Because she was still in her pyjamas, TK decided to head back into her room so that she could change into casual clothes. Her casual attire consisted of a pair of trackies, a plain tank top, a baggy off-shoulder long sleeved shirt and a pair of trainers. As promised last night, TK went to visit Ritchie, the music director, at the musical department situated on the east wing of the castle. Due to the numerous times TK had explored the castle from one end to the other, she was fairly familiar with the layout of the area.

"Ah, Rayne." Carlisle called out in greeting when he caught sight of the young girl.

"Oh hello Mister Director." TK smiled brightly in return. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel fine, thank you, Rayne. I had sobered last night before driving so I don't have a hangover. I can't say that for many others though."

"Same, almost everyone in the house has gone back to sleep."

"I had a feeling that it would be like this so I thought that it would be best to give everyone a day off today."

"Well obviously not everyone has decided to take advantage of that."

"Oh?"

"I'm heading off to meet Ritchie and see what goes on behind the scenes when it comes to music."

"Ah yes, so he managed to find you last night?" Carlisle smiled deviously.

"Yeah, you told him about my grades, he went over the moon and offered me the opportunity to contribute songs to this movie." TK sighed and ruffled her hair a little. "I think that for now, I'll stick with trying to act as best as I can as 'Rose Hathaway'."

"Let me warn you, Rayne, Ritchie is a very persistent man. Once he sets a goal, he won't stop until he achieves what he wanted."

"Does that mean I'm in trouble?" TK asked nervously.

"It's hard to say, but I reckon he's rather determined to produce a song which is sung by you. Knowing him, he has probably already begun to write a song specifically for you to sing." Carlisle smiled. "But Rayne, I don't want you to feel pressured by this. I know that you have a tendency to try and push yourself as far as you can. Don't feel like you have to do this, because you don't. Of course, if you want to, by all means please go for it. It would be lovely to have your voice appear in the movie."

"This is the thing. I don't know if I want to or not. It would be absolutely amazing, but I already have this amazing opportunity, I feel like if I have any more good luck, I'll suddenly hit a brick wall and have disaster crashing into my life."

"Rayne, life is all about taking risks. Without them, life would be incredibly boring. Of course you have to learn which risks are worth taking and which ones you should avoid."

"Mister Director, do you have any kids by any chance?"

Carlisle blinked and stared at her for a brief moment. "What makes you say that?"

"You sound like you always know what to say to people. I can understand why people say that you're a lovely director to work with." TK told him simply and completely unabashed.

Carlisle smiled at her compliment. He had a feeling that she didn't even fully comprehend what she had just said, but that she only said what she felt and honestly believed. That was one of the many reasons why he enjoyed working with the young nouvelle actress. She was so exciting and so open with her feelings. He felt proud to be the first director that she ever worked with and felt proud that he would be able to witness her grow and develop.

"It's all in the experience, Rayne. I've been a director for several years now, I understand how stressful things become and it's my job to know what to say to encourage my cast."

"I suppose so," she nodded. "Mister Director?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You're the best person to talk to when there's indecision involved."

"You're welcome, Rayne." Carlisle smiled again. "If you need to talk again, feel free to find me."

"Thank you, and I'll be sure to do that." TK beamed. "What's Ritchie like?"

"He's…" Carlisle paused for a moment and tried to find the right word to use to describe the composer. "He's rather eccentric. You might be surprised but he is also very professional and sensational in his compositions."

"I always think that even if a film is only average, the music can transform it."

"Have you heard any of his works before?"

"Um… I'm not sure. I have so many movie soundtracks that I lose track."

"Rise of the Dawn was one of his works."

TK's eyes bulged and she let out an excited scream. "How could I not have recognised Ritchie's name? The score to that film was extraordinary! It was the music that made the movie such a success, almost as though the music shaped the film itself."

"You should tell him that. He'd be delighted." Carlisle chuckled in amusement at how excited she was.

"I will!" she nodded fervently. "I'll see you later, Mister Director."

With that said, she ran to where the music hall was and burst in excitedly. She noticed that all the musicians were just beginning to set up their instruments and she spotted Ritchie at the centre of the hall talking to someone whom she didn't recognise.

He turned to face the doorway when he heard the door shut and his expression brightened instantly when he saw who had arrived. "Rayne!" he smiled. "It's good to see you managed to make it."

"Well, I did promise that I would turn up at least once." TK pointed out. "How are you this morning?"

"Surprisingly, I'm alright."

"Everyone else in the cottage have gone back to sleep except for me and KJ."

"KJ isn't hung over? He definitely didn't drink enough last night."

"Well, I don't really see him as the heavy drinking type." TK commented thoughtfully. "I mean, okay, he said that he could hold his liquor but he doesn't seem like the type who would drink as much as many others would just for the sake of it."

"Hm, you're probably right about that. So… how musical are you and tell the truth, Rayne."

"I play the piano, violin, bass, guitar and percussion instruments." TK listed, ticking off each finger.

"You're a very musical child."

"I love you compositions. I've got the score of Rise of the Dawn on my iPod!"

"You're heard my pieces before?"

"Of course! It is so stunning. The way the piece crescendos and the switch between legato and staccato are captivating. Not to mention, the alterations between major and minor keys is just… wow. Oh and the harmonies…" she trailed off dreamily.

"Well then I hope that this soundtrack doesn't disappoint," he chuckled at her thrill regarding music. "We're going for the opening track and the main Strigoi theme for today."

"The Strigoi theme…" TK stared in shock. "You've already written the Strigoi theme?"

"I've written most of them except for 'Rose Hathaway's' theme. I wanted to know what she'd look like first before composing." Ritchie told her. "I've started and I'm very nearly done. I wonder if you'll like it."

"I definitely will. It seems very weird to think that I'm going to have my own theme song… it's a really weird feeling…"

"Well, you'll get used to it pretty soon."

"Maybe…" she trailed off and stared at all the instruments around her.

"You miss it don't you?"

"Huh?"

"The instruments. You miss playing music. It's in your eyes."

"It has been a while." She admitted sheepishly. "My mum forgot to bring my guitar back with her when she went to visit my Gran."

"I can't help you when it comes to a guitar since that's a personal instruments, but the piano is a different story." Ritchie smiled.

"Oh I don't want to interrupt!"

"Rayne, it's perfectly fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

TK's expression brightened instantly and she practically ran to the beautiful grand piano. Her hands ran over the keys and she gave a sight of delight. A moment later, notes began to echo throughout the hall. She was surprised when a violin suddenly joined and other instruments followed. When the song was over, Ritchie clapped ecstatically and soon the other musicians surrounded her with cheers. TK found herself being showered with compliments. Her face flushed and she tried her best to shy away from the group of people but she was caught in the middle of it.

"Right everyone, please give her some space." Carlisle called out and TK had never been more relieved to see someone in her life. "It would be best if you didn't suffocate my lead."

"Mister Director!" TK beamed and was grateful when the crowd dispersed to give her space to breathe.

"I thought something like this might happen. This seems to occur every time you meet someone for the first time, Rayne."

"I don't mean for this to happen," she whined. "It just happens."

"I know, Rayne. I know." Carlisle laughed and patted her head comfortingly. "You play really well for someone so young."

"The piano is more of an extra musical hobby more than anything else."

"You don't take lessons?" Ritchie asked in wonder.

"I don't have the time for it." TK shook her head. "I just learn whatever I like hearing."

"You play it by ear?"

"I play by music if I can find it. But otherwise, I just try and make it up as close to the original as I possibly can."

"Carlisle, remind me how you found this girl?"

"By complete chance." Carlisle told him. "I'll leave you to it, Ritchie."

"I'll see you later," the composer nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks again, Mister Director." TK smiled sweetly.

"No problem, Rayne," he smiled and gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder before leaving the hall.

"Alright troops, let's start!" Ritchie declared and clapped his hands together enthusiastically. TK took a seat beside him and waiting with barely contained excitement.

They began with the theme which would be played during the dream sequence at the beginning. TK listened to the piece carefully and closed her eyes so that she could envisage the scene in her mind. She made mental notes of any changes she could suggest and when the piece was finished, she gave a massive applause.

"That was just so… exciting and dramatic and tense!" she squealed and tried to find the right words to describe the way she felt. "It would fit into the scene so well."

"Thank you, Rayne." Ritchie smiled but smiled expectantly at the girl with a serious glint in his eyes. "Now what did you really want to say?"

TK stared at him in surprise and twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Rayne, just say whatever is on you mind. You know the story almost as well as Richelle does. Any feedback you give would be wonderful."

"Well…" she hesitated for another brief moment before speaking. "You know the transition from 'Rose's' dream and 'Lissa's'? I think that you could add a few more notes that perhaps clash with one another. Like have two sides playing at the same time just for a couple of seconds to add that hint of confusion before plunging into the accident."

"Do you have any idea what to add in?" Ritchie asked curiously.

"Sort of…" TK nodded and headed towards the piano. "I'm sorry, could I please borrow the piano for a moment?" she asked the pianist nervously.

"Of course," he nodded and stepped away to the side to give her the seat.

She thought for a moment before playing what she had in mind. She used her right hand to play 'Rose's' dream and her left to play 'Lissa's'. the flurry of notes lasted around five seconds and then there was silence in the room. Ritchie was the first to break out from the daze and dashed over to her with some music paper and a pen in hand.

"Could you play that a little slower and perhaps one hand at a time?" he asked. TK had to think about it for a moment before she played the left hand first and then moved onto her right. Ritchie wrote down the notes she'd played and sat down beside her. "You play 'Rose's' part. Play anything that comes to mind using both hands."

"Okay…" she murmured and thought about it for a moment.

Ritchie placed the music on the stand and counted to four. Both musicians began to play and TK was surprised that she actually managed to play something decent at the top of her head while keeping up with Ritchie. The tune seemed to have the desired effect for the scene and after about a minute or so, the pair stopped playing.

"Thank goodness Carlisle found you." Ritchie smiled in amazement. "Alright troops, slight change of things."

Ritchie gave out various instructions on what would be changed and TK found her mind reeling to try and follow what he was saying. She had no idea what he had said but everyone else did so that's all that mattered. The orchestra played through the tune one more time and once again TK tried to imagine the scent with the music in the background.

"Um… Ritchie, do you have a spare copy of the music?"

"Yes."

TK glanced over the music and pencilled in her suggestions for the score. She handed the page back to Ritchie and he considered her suggestions carefully. A surprised expression settled on his face and he wondered why he hadn't thought of the changes that she added in before. He gave out instructions to the relevant musicians and once everyone was ready, they went thought the piece once more. Ritchie was satisfied with the adjustments so they moved onto the next tune which was the music for the plane journey and she found that the piece was so perfect that she had no suggestions to give at all.

After that was the Strigoi theme tune and TK gave any constructive input that came to mind. She had no idea how long had passed and she was surprised when everyone started to pack their bags. She glanced at the time and squealed when she saw how late it was. They had practiced right up to dinner time. As though the realisation of what time it was had been a trigger, she suddenly noticed how hungry she was.

Normally, she would have two snacks in between breakfast and lunch so she was surprised how she managed to pass the morning without her snacks. She checked all her pockets for her phone and realised that she'd left it back at the house. She smacked her forehead and reprimanded herself for her forgetfulness.

"Are you alright?" Ritchie asked worriedly and checked her reddening forehead.

"Yeah, I forgot my phone at the house."

"We realised that," a smooth voice commented in amusement and she heard the chuckle that followed. She turned to face the man standing at the doorway and gave a sheepish smile. She rubbed the back of her head shyly and caught the phone with her free hand when he tossed it at her. She smiled appreciatively at him and checked her phone. She noticed the number of missed calls and smacked her forehead again.

"Sorry about the inconvenience," she smiled apologetically. "I'll try my best to remember to bring my phone with me next time."

"It's alright." Konstantin shook his head. "So long as you don't forget it if you leave the castle, it's fine. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. See you the next time I have free time, Ritchie." TK smiled sweetly at the composer.

"I will find out from Carlisle when you are free and I will definitely rope you into helping." Ritchie stated bluntly and left no room for argument. TK simply took it in stride and continued smiling sweetly.

"I'll be looking forward to it," she grinned before followed Konstantin out of the hall and into the corridor. "So how is everyone feeling? Are they better?"

"You should see that for yourself. It is certainly a somewhat amusing sight."

"They're still not better?" TK commented incredulously and stared up at him in surprise. She was quite shocked that they still weren't sober. They didn't appear that bad to her that morning.

"Well, not everyone is in the same state. Some are better than others."

"I would've thought that with the morning coffee and the extra lie-in, they'd all be alright by now." TK grimaced.

TK froze and halted as soon as her passed through the door of the dining hall. Nothing would have prepared her for what she saw.

* * *

**_Hey guys, I hope that you liked this chapter! There's isn't that much action in this chapter but there will be some either in the next chapter or the one after! I promise!_**


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Karen was sprawled over Harrison on one of the benches and she was wrapped up in a blanket. Harrison looked torn. It was obvious that he didn't know what to do and eh didn't want to laugh either to avoid waking the other girl up. TK turned on her heel, walked back out before collapsing to the ground in a fit of laughter. She rolled onto her back and kicked her legs in her uncontrollable laughter.

Konstantin glanced down at her in surprise and amusement before he crouched down and waited for her to calm down. It took her around two minutes to calm and when she did, she took one glance at Konstantin's bemused expression and burst into laughter again. She found the expression so out of place on his face and she couldn't help but laugh.

The expression on his face was one of incredibly amusement, as though he had just found the most entertaining thing in the world. Konstantin was somewhat concerned about her constant laughter and so he held her nose. She choked a little and slapped his hands away as she glared up at him.

"That was mean," she complained.

"I had never seen you laugh so hysterically before so I was worried that you might not be able to stop."

"It was partly your fault, KJ."

"Oh?"

"You looked so confused and amused at the same time. I didn't think it was possible to have that combination but you somehow managed it perfectly," she teased him as she stood. She went back inside and noticed that Karen had moved and was now straddling and cuddling Harrison's head.

"This must be tough on you, Quinny." TK laughed and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't just stand there and laugh at me, help!" he hissed.

"Nah, she looks pretty content. I think I'll leave it."

"This is torture."

"If it's really torture, why don't you wake her?" she teased. She helped herself to the food from the massive pot of pasta on the table and scooped some tomato sauce on top.

"You are horrible."

"Love you too, Quinny."

"So what've you been up to this morning? We tried to call you but you'd forgotten your phone." Will asked curiously as she took a seat opposite him.

"Oh, I paid Ritchie a visit."

"Who?"

"The music director and composer."

"You play music?"

"I'm alright at it."

"Again with the modesty." Kelly smacked the back of the young girl's head gently. "When she says that, she means that she's good at it."

"That's not necessarily true."

"Ray, your singing yesterday was amazing. You kept up with Christina Aguilera and Beyoncé. That calls for talent." Jake pointed out.

"You know, Jake does have a point." James agreed.

"I'm not agreeing to anything."

"You don't have to. There is photographic evidence of your awesomeness so just embrace it, Rayne." Harrison grinned and held up photos that other people had taken whilst the girls were on stage giving their performances.

TK took one look at the pictures and her face lit up in embarrassment. She covered her face and tried to hide herself even though she knew that it was futile. "Who took those?"

"Tray did. Alyssa was a bit too far gone by that point to hold the camera steadily. Tray is a surprisingly good drinker. He can hold his liquor really well."

"Well, definitely better than you guys can." TK teased him.

"Rayne, just to give you a warning, we've got a rehearsal in about ten minutes." Konstantin reminded her.

"Ten minutes?" she squealed. "Where on earth did the lunch break go?"

"The music ran overtime so you started lunch late." Konstantin told her simply.

TK slapped her forehead and reminded herself not to get so carried away again. Though, even if she did think that now, she knew that the next time she spent time in the music hall, she knew that she would lose track of time again. She hastily shovelled pasta into her mouth and ate as quickly as she could.

When she was done, she piled the plates into the sink in the large kitchen and told everyone else that she would see them again at dinner. She glanced at Karen again and amusement ran through her. She couldn't believe that the girl was still out for the count. It was already lunch after all.

Konstantin followed not long after her and when he got to the main rehearsal room, he wasn't surprised to find TK already there stretching a few times and studying the script. She gave him a small smile when she saw him but went back to looking at the script.

"Rayne, we're going to have a change of schedule since Will isn't feeling up to standard. We'll move onto the scene towards the end between 'Rose and 'Dimitri'." Konstantin told her.

"So we're doing the scene in the bedroom, right?" she asked just to double check.

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"About what?" she arched her brows at him in confusion.

"This scene."

"Yes?"

Konstantin stared at the girl and she wasn't sure whether she was simply acting like she didn't know what he was talking about or whether she genuinely didn't know what he was trying to ask. It had been at least a month since the last time TK had had to run through a scene that held intimacy and although Konstantin knew that she was a strong girl and that she was improving rapidly, he wasn't sure if she would be prepared for it. This scene would be even more sensual than the one between 'Rose' and 'Jesse'. He didn't know whether she would react the same way as she did the first time they tried to run through the scene between her and Will. He didn't know if she would freak, or if she would be fine.

"Never mind," he shook his head, deciding against asking her. It would be better to just run the scene and see how it goes rather than purposefully reminding her.

"How did things go with Ritchie?" Carlisle asked TK as he walked into the room.

"It was really fun, thanks. He said that he would be badgering you to find out my rehearsing schedule so that he can steal any free time that I may have."

"I thought it might go well." Carlisle chuckled. "Now, serious question, are you two genuinely up for working? Because we have plenty of time and can shift this scene to another date if you two don't feel up for it."

"I'm fine with it." Konstantin shrugged and turned to TK for her opinion.

"I think it'll be good to run through it just to see how we do with it first time. If we're good then that would be a reassurance, if not then at least we'll have as much time as we need to work on it on another day," she voiced her thoughts honestly.

Both men nodded and were surprised by her professionalism. Yes they knew that she was a highly mature girl for her age, and yes they had already seen her maturity and professionalism build throughout the past few months since they started the project, but they were still surprised.

"Alright then, let's do this. Where do you want to start from?"

"How about from the moment 'Rose' knocks on the door and 'Dimitri' responds?" Konstantin suggested.

"That sounds like a good place to pick up from." TK nodded.

She stood up, stretched a few times and rolled her shoulders. She walked out of the room and tried to sort out her thoughts and feelings. She was nervous. Of course she would be. Konstantin was a gorgeous male actor who had had experience with that sort of scene. She remembered the conversation that they'd had on the terraces of their rooms back in LA. Her? She was still a novice both in acting and in being intimate with a man. She didn't feel panicked, nor scared, just nervous and anxious to do the scene justice.

Although the scene was highly risqué, and on screen, had they stuck to the original concept of Rose having to become completely naked, it would be borderline erotic, but on paper, it had been one of her favourite scenes between Rose and Dimitri. It was the first real step to their relationship. When they both found out just how much they wanted each other.

TK wanted to make this scene right, she wanted this to go well. It was part of the climax of the film so she couldn't allow herself to do a poor job of it just because she was an inexperienced girl.

She took a deep breath and felt something slip over her. A certain sense of calmness washed over her and under her breath, she quietly muttered a charm that she had repeated on more than several occasions for the past few months. It was something that she had come up with when she was a child after her parents' divorce to get her through life and to remain cheerful no matter what happened.

"Life is yours to control, Tamara," she murmured.

Throughout the past few months, she had barely realised it but she was vaguely aware of the fact that she had somehow managed to build Rose's persona and format it into her character. There were times during rehearsals that she would feel as though she was a completely different person altogether. She felt the mask slip on and a frantic and almost desperate expression settled on her face.

Powerfully and demandingly she thumped her fist on the door, almost putting a dent in it.

There was a brief pause but not once did TK let her expression falter, not until the door opened and her expression changed. First it became relief at being able to see him.

"Rose?" Konstantin muttered slightly breathily, as though he wasn't entirely awake.

"It's to do with Lissa, let me in," she told him curtly.

He stepped to the side, letting her into the room and she made a quick sweeping glance of the room as she turned to face him again. Her expression changed yet again and unconcealed desire flashed across her features as she stared at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pretending not to have taken notice of her reaction to him. Not yet, that was yet to come.

TK gave a brief expression of inner turmoil for a few seconds before without warning she took a decisive stride towards him, reaching out for him. She ran her hands over his chest and it took Konstantin a split second to react to her actions. He sprang away from her and stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"Rose! What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she asked breathlessly as she tried to reach for him again but he stepped away from her again and held his hand out in a defensive way.

"Are you drunk?" he demanded.

She gave a bitter laugh and shook her head. "Don't I wish!"

She tried to reach for him again and again he stepped away from her. She tried to find a way of getting to him, of getting to his skin, of being able to feel his skin. After a few attempts, she paused and stared at him with a somewhat uncertain, pouty and sad expression. "I thought you wanted this. Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"Rose, you need to go back to your room. Now." Konstantin commanded her and when she tried once more to get closer to him, he latched onto her wrists to stop her from being able to touch him.

He blinked twice and by the third time his expression changed. It was a serious expression, but a different type of seriousness. His expression mirrored hers. The desire was there in the way he looked at her. He slowly ran his hands up her arms and he tugged her to him.

She almost crashed into his chest but she readjusted her footing to prevent that from happening and continued with the scene. His hands continued to travel higher until they reached her neck and she let her eyes flutter close in delight. Then he cupped her cheeks and she opened her eyes to connect her gaze with his. Her lips parted in silent invitation and his hands travelled into her hair behind her head and neck and he pulled her up towards him as he dipped down.

The first touch was feather light and TK felt something flutter within her. She wasn't sure whether it was the scene that incited the feeling from her, or the man himself but she used that feeling to her advantage and put everything into the scene. She didn't have time to think about why she felt the way she did because things were reaching a high point and she couldn't stop now. The need suddenly coursed over her and she felt different yet again. She felt more needy, more desperate for his touch and she put all of that into the way she moved and looked.

His lips hovered a millimetre or so above hers as he simply gazed down at her as though she was the most wonderful and beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Am I pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful."

"Beautiful?" TK added a hint of uncertainly and surprise in her tones.

"Yes. Beautiful. So beautiful, it hurts me sometimes."

With that his head pressed down towards hers once more and his lips moulded over hers. At first the touch was still gentle, but then it became fiercer, hungrier and he was kissing her like she was life itself and he just couldn't get enough.

Konstantin wasn't sure what to do at that brief moment so he prolonged the kiss for a few seconds to give himself thinking time. In the real scene, she would be wearing a dress which he would remove, since they weren't in the right clothes at that moment, he was going to have to improvise and do something else to mirror the scene. Then he remembered that she was wearing another top under her long-sleeved top. Because it had been baggy and off-shouldered, he remembered having caught glimpses of her undershirt a few times that morning.

His hands ran over her shoulders, made sure to avoid touching her chest, slipped to her waist, her hips before he finally found the edge of her top. He inched it up and continued to do so without breaking their kiss until they finally had to separate so that he could lift the jumper up over her head.

"You… I thought you liked the dress." TK made her voice sound laboured, as though she was trying to catch her breath and she made sure to emphasise the way her chest rose upwards and downwards as she tried to catch her breath.

"I do," he told her with a tone mirroring hers. "I love it."

Then he took her hand gently and firmly in his. There wasn't a bed in the room, he noted, but there was a table. A table that was just big enough for her to sit and lie back onto it. It would be slightly uncomfortable, and her legs would dangle awkwardly off the edge but for now, they would have to make do. They were so immersed in the scene that Konstantin found it difficult to break away now, especially when TK seemed to be in such a flow.

He had noticed that she had somehow slipped into the Rose character. He knew that over the months, she had managed to establish the character and retain it whenever she needed it. She was no longer just acting. She _became_ the character she needed to be. She thought the way Rose would, she behaved the way Rose would, it was as though she was no longer herself. He admired her abilities and was highly impressed by her progress. Normally, it took actors years to be able to do that, some never managed to grasp that skill, but TK? It had taken her less than three months. To say that she really was born for something like this would have been an understatement.

He hadn't noticed it at the very beginning of the scene but when he kissed her. That was when he knew. The way her eyes gleamed, the way she responded so naturally wasn't something that TK would have done. Not that easily. The real TK would've been more nervous, more anxious and less certain of what to do. He knew the young girl long enough to be certain of that.

The pair continued the scene and somehow, just as she manoeuvred to switch their positions and climb on top of him, she lost her balance and fell off the table. She landed on the floor with a thud and for a moment, there was silence in the room. The spell was broken and TK instantly snapped back to herself.

She burst into laughter and clutched her stomach as she fell into a laughing fit. Konstantin blew out a breath and ran his hand through his tousled hair. He couldn't help but smile in amusement as he stood and helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and wiped away the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Oh that was brilliant, we nearly made through it but that moment was something that would only happen to me."

"Falling off the table? Yeah, that certainly does sound like something that would happen to you and it did." Konstantin chuckled.

"I'm contemplating on making the next time we run this scene a filming session." Carlisle told them as he approached the pair. "Keep it up, you two," he told them simply. "And you're done for the day."

With that said, he walked out of the room, feeling more ecstatic than ever. It was official. He had just found the best cast he could ever ask for. The dynamics of the group and their skill to adapt quickly and professionally was phenomenal. He doubted that he would find a better cast than the one he had now.

He hadn't expected TK to have been able to completely push away the sense of unease when it came to intimacy in just a month. It had been a month since their last rehearsal regarding anything intimate and even during that last rehearsal, both he and Konstantin had been able to notice the hint of anxiety and unease from the girl.

But this time? This time was phenomenal.

The progress that they had made was incredible and he couldn't wait to see what else TK had yet to show him. Her professionalism was one thing. Her skill to establish and become the character she needed to be was another that impressed him. Delight and excitement ran through him thick and fast and he couldn't wait for the release of the film.

Ideas began to run through his mind thick and fast, ideas of how to promote the film even more and to give teasers without giving anything away. As much as Carlisle wanted to protect TK from the press and the media, he also wanted to promote her as much as he could. If she didn't refuse it, Carlisle would make her a star and no doubt as would her mother.

There were chat shows, photo shoots, red carpet events, and he would without a doubt try his best alongside Richard to persuade the young girl to produce a song or two as well for the film. It would be too much of an opportunity to let go in order to showcase her talents.

Her mother would be so proud of her. He knew that Alexandra would be. He envisaged the night of the first premier ad he imagined the way that Alexandra would react while watching the film. He could only guess that she would be entranced by the performance and that at the end of it she would cry. She was just that type of emotional woman. More often than not, it was a good thing, and Carlisle loved the woman for it.

"Well that was a short rehearsal…" TK laughed.

"You did so well that there was nothing to change." Konstantin told her simply. "And now we have the entire afternoon off."

"Well then, I'll give Maria a call and see if she's sobered up yet." TK beamed and dashed over to where her phone was on a table on the other side of the room.

Konstantin watched as the young actress waiting patiently for his sister to answer and he watched with soft eyes as she began to chat animatedly with his sister. He decidedly to leave before she got into a deep conversation with his sister. He didn't want to intrude on their conversation since that would be rude.

He mulled over the events of that rehearsal. He was surprised by how well she'd done. How perfectly she'd done. He had expected at least a hint of reluctance or anxiety from the girl but there was nothing of the sort. If anything, he was probably more anxious than she was, worrying about how she'd react to his actions, always expecting for her to suddenly push him away.

8


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The next couple of days were hectic as Konstantin and TK worked a little harder than usual so that they could have a free day in order to see his family off at the airport. When the time finally came, TK cried because she felt sad that she had to say goodbye to Maria so soon.

"Please take care of our son, Miss Night." Konstantin's mother requested of her.

"Just, Rayne." TK corrected the woman with a friendly tone. "Besides, we're all taking care of each other."

"Rayne is right, mum." Maria agreed. "Konstantin learns as much as he preaches. And you," she smiled, turning to face TK. "Take care of yourself, Rayne. Don't overwork yourself and remember to relax once in a while."

"I do." TK protested. Maria stared at her dubiously and rested her hands on her hips. "I do! Ask KJ! I read."

"She sure does know how to relax with a book." Konstantin chuckled. "She relaxes to such an extent that she becomes completely oblivious to the world around her."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"Once you start reading, you become so immersed that you don't even hear your phone."

"I do not! Wait… I do!" she squealed as she realised that he really was right. "Damn, you win this round," she pouted.

The whole family laughed and each one of them except for Konstantin's father gave her a hug before heading towards the security. Instead of hugging the young girl, Viktor gave her a firm handshake and a warm smile. "I look forward to the next time we meet, Rayne," he told her warmly before walking through to the security with his family.

TK and Konstantin watched as the Javavich disappeared behind the screens that blocked off the security from them. "I hope I can see Maria again soon." TK sniffed.

"Perhaps, the next time I intend to return to Russia, if you feel like it, you could come with me. My family would love to see you as well."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your family time, KJ," she scoffed. "You have too little of that as it is."

"You're probably right about that. I really should make more of an effort to go back more often," he sighed.

"Now that I totally agree with," she grinned.

Just as they were walking towards the SUV, TK heard someone call out to her and she turned around in surprise.

"I knew it was you!" Drew declared proudly as he approached her. "Hey, Ray."

Neither of them were aware but somewhere between the last time they physically saw each other at the live concert a couple of months ago and that moment, Drew had somehow slipped into the habit of calling her 'Ray' instead of 'Rayne'. Neither of them seemed to pick up on the fact but Konstantin did and in the back of his mind, he briefly wondered when it was that the pair seemed to suddenly get so close to one another.

Konstantin knew that they had connected well over that week a couple of months ago when she worked with him on his music video and for his last live show near where they were, but he didn't realise that they had somehow gotten even closer.

"Drew?" she stared in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been sent on an errand duty by my mother," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that and the fact that I'm here to see Carlisle. Apparently there was something that he wanted to see me about."

"Oh? Do you know what it's about?"

"I have an idea but I'll find out by the end of the day. And Konstantin, happy belated birthday."

"Thank you Drew." Konstantin smiled politely at the teenager. "Are you heading straight to the castle? If you are, we can give you a lift there."

"Thanks for the offer but there's already someone here to pick me up." Drew shook his head. "I'm going to check into the hotel first before dropping by the spa. I'm not scheduled to see Carlisle until tomorrow so I'll see you guys then."

"See you later, Drew. You have to tell me what it's about once you find out."

"What's your rehearsal time table like for the next few days? If you're free, I believe that I still owe you two ice-creams."

"Hm… you're right about that," she said thoughtfully. "I don't know it at the top of my head so how about I let you know when I get back?"

"That sounds like a plan." Drew agreed and gave her a wide smile before he headed off to find his car.

TK and Konstantin headed back to the castle and the young actress checked her rehearsal schedule to see if she had any free time in the next few days. She saw that she was free so she told Drew just that. Drew suggested that they headed into the city after he was done talking with Carlisle. TK agreed with him and with that plan in mind the pair hung up.

For the rest of the day, she decided to head to the music hall and although it was empty, she didn't mind it at all. It was a large hall with amazing acoustics and a grand piano, TK couldn't have found a more perfect place to relax and to practice some piano pieces.

The next morning, she made sure that she still had the blonde wig that she had worn last time for a disguise. When she was sure that she still had it and it was adequate enough to wear, she hastily got changed into her casual gym trousers and t-shirt before heading out for a jog around the woods. By the time she got back, it was just in time for breakfast and a smile spread across her face as she was welcomed into the house with the scent of bacon, sausage and eggs.

"Oh I do love a nice English breakfast," she beamed as she walked into the kitchen-dining room.

"Shame there aren't any potatoes, if there were, I would have made hash-browns as well." Will grinned.

"I'm heading into the city today so I'll bring some back." TK told him.

"You're going into the city? Since when was this decided?" Karen arched her brows in curiosity at the news.

"Since yesterday. Drew's around so we thought that we might meet up. He still owes me two ice-creams after all." TK shrugged nonchalantly as though it was nothing.

"Drew's around?" Karen and Kelly all but shrieked in excitement.

"That is what I just said…" TK trailed off. "I did just say that, didn't I?" she asked uncertainly, wondering if she had missed that part out or not.

"It's alright, Rayne, you did say that before." Harrison laughed and ruffled her hair. "These two girls are just so excited that they have to have a double confirmation about that fact."

"So Drew's around, huh? Any ideas why?" James asked.

"I have no idea. He just said that he's here to see Mister Director." TK told them simply since that was all she knew.

After breakfast, TK spent the next two hours sparring with Konstantin and Jake individually. Jake's skill at feigning attacks while making them look realistic was getting better and better. His fighting skills had become more refined and more controlled in comparison to the street punch fighting that he had mainly known at the start when TK first met him.

After training, TK headed back to the house to have a quick shower to freshen herself up before getting changed.

She rummaged through her wardrobe and realised something as she tried to find something casual to wear. She had put most of her usual clothes into the wash and all that she was left with was an arrangement of skinny clothes that fitted her form. She slapped her forehead and gave a sigh.

Grudgingly, she pulled out a pair of smoky patterned skinny jeans, a plain black scoop-neck three quarter length top and a faded charcoal denim waistcoat. She tugged on a pair of charcoal military boots over her thick black woollen socks. To complete the outfit, she grabbed a long zip-up hooded jumper from the back of the chair in her room before heading out.

She met up with Drew at the front entrance of the castle and he gave her a beaming smile as soon as he saw her. "Hey, Ray."

"Hey to you too, Drew," she laughed and as a greeting, the pair gave each other a fist punch. She wasn't sure why, but as she was approaching him, the pair of them had moved in perfect synch and had lifted their fists at the same time towards each other's.

The pair of them paused, stared at each other for a brief moment, before busting out into a fit of laughter and she nudged him gently with her shoulder. She noticed that he was wearing a wig and slightly looser clothes that didn't emphasise his toned body at all and she smiled at that. He was clearly planning on walking out into the public today, otherwise, he wouldn't have thought about concealing his identity.

"So, tell me the gossip, why did Mister Director want to see you?"

"He wanted to know if I would be interested in producing a couple of songs for this movie." Drew explained to her after he managed to catch his breath after laughing so much.

"Oh congratulations! That's even more work for you and more of a chance to continue to reach out to your audience! Not to mention, this film and story line can probably act as an idea for tons of new songs and music pieces too," she beamed in delight and smacked his shoulder playfully. "If it's about work, then how come Mary isn't with you now and wasn't with you yesterday either at the airport?"

"Unfortunately, Mary's ill but she came over today for the meeting with Carlisle. She left a couple of moments ago and told me to let you know that she said hi."

"That's a shame. It would've been nice to see her again. I hope that she gets well soon."

"So do I. I'm practically hopeless without her help with organising things and setting things up." Drew scoffed.

"Ouch, that must be really inconvenient for you then…" TK trailed off. "I would offer to help you but I'm terrible when it comes to organisation. If I have a time table set up for me then I'll be fine, but if you give me free reign, there'll be hell to pay for."

"So there is something that you're not good at after all." Drew teased.

"There are a lot of things that I'm not good at," she rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Geez, what is with everybody in this world and just presuming that I can just about do everything?"

"Because you genuinely seem capable of doing anything you put your mind to."

"I think most people are capable of doing whatever they want once they put their mind to it." TK retorted.

"Well, there is that," he grinned. "But not everyone wants to put their mind into matters. Most people just want to breeze through life while expecting that everything will go right for them without having to actually put in any effort."

"And most people will find that that way of life is just a mere fantasy and nothing more."

"How old are you again?" he glanced at her with wide eyes.

"15. Why?"

"It never fails to surprise me just how young you really are."

"What does my age have anything to do with our conversation?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Drew chuckled and shook his head.

"By the way, just out of interest, what are we waiting for, exactly?"

"Our ride into town. Unless you feel like walking down the mountain."

"So if Mary is usually the one who manages the travel arrangements then who have you got in mind now?"

"You shall see." Drew grinned.

A few moments later, a porshe drove up the drive and stopped not far in front of the pair. The driver's window rolled down and TK blinked in surprise when she realised that she recognised the driver. She felt familiarity rise within her and she couldn't for the life of her work out why.

"Hey, Drew, you done?" the stranger asked bluntly.

"Yeah, are you good to take us down to town?"

"That is why I'm here, dude," he rolled his eyes at Drew before turning his attention to TK. "I don't know if you remember me but I'm Jared," he smiled wolfishly.

Although his smile seemed somewhat familiar, TK knew that he wasn't the same person as the one who had given her the cheque a month or so ago after Drew's gig. This person was different. Maybe a relative perhaps.

"No you're not." TK stated bluntly.

"Pardon?" he blinked in surprise.

"You're not Jared. Jared's hair was fluffier and a slightly darker shade and his eyes were different too. You're definitely not Jared. But nice to meet you, I'm Rayne," she smiled sweetly as though it didn't matter that the stranger had just lied to her.

"Remind me again how you found and became friends with this girl, Drew?" Tyler Jansen stared at his childhood friend.

"I crashed into her."

"Actually, Drew, you literally mowed me down and then dragged me along in your crazy run-away from scary fan girls." TK reminded him.

"Different choice of words." Drew smirked.

"I'm Tyler Jansen." Tyler smiled in greeting.

"So I take it you're Jared's twin considering how similar you two look."

"I'm surprised that you managed to tell the difference between us having only met Jared briefly."

"I have a strange memory for these types of things."

Drew opened the door of the car and gestured for TK to get in. She slipped into the middle of the back seats while Drew went to sit shotgun. "So do you have anything in mind for what we're going to do?" TK asked.

"Not really, I was thinking of just chilling in a restaurant and catching up if you don't mind. It's been a while since we've had time to talk."

"You're right about that. Did you fly all the way here just to have that discussion with Mister Director? Couldn't you have had that kind of meeting over the phone?"

"I could, but my mother wanted stock from the spa anyway so it didn't really matter."

"But that costs money…"

"Money that I have enough of."

"Which you should save for more important things."

"Are you some kind of a super economical person by any chance?"

"I wouldn't say that I was a super one…"

"But you are one nonetheless."

"Yes, Drew, I'm a stingy person when it comes to money except for when it's time to buy people presents."

"So you're the type to splurge on other people but not for yourself?"

"Pretty much. I am a sucker for stationary of any sort though. If I see an awesomely designed notebook, I'll buy it without hesitation without even looking at the price."

"You're a stationary type of girl? Wow that's new. I can't say that I've ever met one of those before."

"Well there's always a first for everything." TK winked.

"The girl's got a point." Tyler smirked.

"I was wondering, if and when we meet again, do you mind if I call you 'Ty' instead of 'Tyler'?" she asked politely.

"I don't mind at all. Do you always ask people if they would mind what they were called?"

"Sure I do, it's common courtesy isn't it?" she frowned.

"You could say that." Drew laughed. "It's just rare since most people just say the name and then apologise afterwards if the person doesn't like it."

"Oh, I prefer asking first instead of apologising later if I could help it."

"I'm beginning to realise that." Drew smiled. "Do you have a preference for what type of food to eat?"

"None whatsoever. I practically eat anything that's edible."

"That's good, so how does seafood sound?"

"Seafood sounds absolutely amazing." TK drawled in delight.

"Well then seafood it is."

The rest of the drive into town was filled with casual conversation that involved all three of them and when they reached the restaurant, Drew and TK thanked Tyler for the lift before he drove off to visit a friend in the city. The pair of them spent the first hour simply roaming around the streets and thanks to both their disguises, the pair managed to walk the streets unnoticed by the general public.

"How did you know that Ty wasn't Jare?" Drew asked her curiously as he glanced over at her.

TK blinked up in surprise and gave him an incredulous look. "Are you seriously asking that question?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know, Ray."

"But it's obvious. They're two completely different people. It's not rocket science, you know?"

"But how did you know having only met Jare briefly once?"

"I can remember people's faces really well but not necessarily names. I'm more of a visual learner than a verbal one."

"It's still impressive for you to have been able to tell them apart when you barely even knew them." Drew complemented. "I've known them for years and it took me at least two months to be able to tell them apart confidently. That's only without them complicating things. There are times when the pair of them decides to dress like the other or become completely identical, now that's when things start getting confusing."

"Well, even if they try to be identical, there will always be differences." TK shrugged nonchalantly. "Are they the ones that you started the music career with?"

"Yeah, that's right." Drew nodded. "We've known each other since middle school. We started off hating each other but then somehow we ended up forming a band and things went from there."

"Wow… that sounds awesome." TK smiled brightly. "I bet that you guys hated each other because you were so alike?"

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Instinct," she winked. "Besides, when I met Jared, he was cheeky and teasing, just like you. So, I guessed that you guys were really similar."

"We were competing for the same spot back at school so that's what made us argue so much, but it worked out in the end and settled our differences somehow and became friends."

"I can imagine it. The invincible trio."

"The invincible trio?"

"The three who would be capable of doing anything they put their minds to. That is what you are, don't you think? If you didn't have the passion or the confidence, you wouldn't have been able to succeed and become so popular as an artist. To be able to make a debut is one thing, but to actually be able to maintain the popularity and take it even further isn't something that anyone is capable of. You need a certain level of confidence in yourself and a strong desire to chase your dream. Those are the two most important things if you want to succeed in anything, not just in the entertainment industry but in life on the general whole."

Drew stopped in his tracks and simply stared at her as she walked several steps further, not noticing that he had stopped. She slowed and turned around when she realised that he wasn't beside her anymore. "Drew?"

"There is no way that you are just a fifteen year old girl. Absolutely no way."

"Oh?"

"The things you say are way too profound and deep for you to just be a fifteen year old."

"You're not that much older than me, you know?"

"That's why I can't believe what you just said. Even I wouldn't have been able to come up with something like that."

"Girls are meant to be more mature than boys, aren't they? Statistically, I mean."

"On a wide scale it's probably right, but it highly depends on who it is, don't you think? I mean, Konstantin is definitely more mature than most others his age."

"It's got to do with his upbringing. Because most of the people in his family are mature people, that probably influenced him as he grew up."

"You've met his family?"

"Yeah, it was at his party. It's a shame that you couldn't be there. Although he wouldn't say it, I'm sure that KJ would've like you to be there as well."

"Oh?"

"It's just my guess." TK smiled sheepishly.

"You sure do know a lot about Konstantin, don't you?"

"I have spent a ridiculous amount of time with that guy so it's hard not to get to know him well."

"But I'm surprised by how close you two seem to be. Although the both of you seem to be sociable people, neither of you seem like the type to get close to someone easily."

TK blinked in surprise at his assessment and she gave an impressed smile. "And you say that I'm the mature one. You're surprisingly observant, Drew."

"You have to be if you want to survive in this industry," he scoffed. "If you're not observant, people will find ways to trample over you without you knowing."

TK stared at him and her expression twisted as she was having an internal battle of whether or not she should ask why he sounded bitter as he said that.

"Ray? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine," she shook her head frantically.

He stepped towards her and tilted her head so that their gaze connected. "If there's something you want to ask, don't hesitate to speak your mind, Ray. I like that bluntness and honesty about you."

TK beamed and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Thank you. I've been told that I'm sometimes too honest, honest to the point of being insulting."

"Well, there are certainly times when it would probably be better to keep quiet, but in situations like these, just be honest. You don't have to lie or keep quiet around me, I won't get offended no matter what you say."

"No… it's just that, you sounded as if you had been bitten before by nasty people. Was I wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

Drew glanced down at her seriously before giving a slow bitter smile. "No, you're not wrong," he admitted simply. "Are you hungry? Why don't we go to a restaurant and take a break from roaming the shops and I'll tell you about what happened so that you won't fall for the same trap that I almost did had my manager not saved me from it."

"That sounds like a good idea," she smiled and she casually reached up to brush her knuckles against his cheek. "I'm sorry for bringing up such a serious topic, Drew."

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind talking about it. It was a good experience and a good lesson for me about how the entertainment world works. You're just starting to become immersed in it so you don't have to worry too much, but you will start to see the truth eventually and hopefully, when that happens, you'll be prepared."

* * *

**_I'm so sorry that it's taken sooooooo long to upload a new chapter for this story! School work has been a total pain in the butt and somehow I just seemed to have more ideas for True Meaning of Strength as well ^.^ I hope that this chapter was worth the wait and hopefully the next chapter update shouldn't be such a long gap but I can't promise anything... I apologize in advance if there is another gap again between updates T.T_**

**_Lyn xx_**


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

TK couldn't help but think about what Drew had said and the serious tone that he had when he was speaking. With the serious tone that he had, she guessed that it must have been something quite serious, but he had said that his manager managed to handle things so they must have been able to deal with whatever problem was caused.

Drew took her to a popular restaurant that provided smaller individual rooms as well as the main dining hall. He showed his membership card which he got from being a regular visitor of the restaurant and the man at the reception desk instantly inclined his head. He guided the pair through the restaurant and TK couldn't help but feel as though everyone in the restaurant was watching them as they passed.

TK was sure that no one recognised them.

Otherwise, there would have been chaos with Drew being as popular as he was. So why were people staring at them? Unbeknownst to her, it didn't matter that the pair were disguised. It didn't stop the people in the restaurant from feeling the charisma that the pair had and their eyes were naturally drawn to the pair as they walked through the restaurant. The receptionist took them to a table on the second floor balcony which over looked the beautiful shopping square which had a fountain at its centre.

She couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful the city square looked from where she was sat and she made a mental note to make sure she revisited the restaurant at a later date.

"Wow…" she breathed. "How did you manage to get such a nice table?"

"I'm a regular here."

"But how did they know that? I can't imagine that you come here all the time dressed as you are now."

"No, but I showed them my membership card so the receptionist knew who I was straight away. And I called them yesterday to reserve this table for the entire day since I didn't know when we would actually arrive."

"You can reserve a table for a whole day?" TK blinked in surprise.

"If you're a regular and a famous customer, it can be easily done. It helps them become more popular and get more credit if famous people eat at the restaurant."

"I do see the logic behind that," she nodded slowly in agreement.

"What would you like to eat? Just order whatever you want and don't worry about anything else."

"Who said that I would worry?" she stared at him indignantly.

"Because you're the type of person to get concerned over the price of things, especially when someone else is paying for you."

"Who says that you're paying?"

"I do. Think of this as replacement for the ice-creams."

"No way, ice-creams are a lot cheaper even if you added the two ice-creams that you owe me together!"

"Ray, there's no point in arguing with me on this." Drew stared at her seriously. "What kind of man would I be if I made the girl pay?"

"Well, for one thing, you're not a man." TK told him bluntly. "Wait, are you?"

"It depends on what you mean."

"How old are you?" TK suddenly realised that she actually knew nothing about the guy sitting in front of her other than the fact that he was a nice person if not a little teasing, flirtatious and forceful to get what he wanted. She knew that he was popular because of his talent in being able to give a brilliant performance. She realised that she knew nothing more than just that.

"17."

"When is your birthday?"

"26th July." Drew told her with an amused smile. "Why the sudden questions? If you wanted to know such simple answers, you could just look it up online. Everything is there from the dozens of interviews that I've had to do over the past couple of years."

"I could do that, but it's much nicer to find out more about you in person than to stalk you through the web. That's a little creepy…" she grimaced. "It'd be like I was stalking you…"

Drew blinked in surprise at her response and smiled wolfishly at her. "So you want to know more about me, do you?"

"Well of course I do! You've been cropping up in my life so much that it's only natural," she rolled her eyes. "It would be ridiculous for me not to want to know more."

Drew stared at the girl in front of him in bafflement. He had honestly never met a girl like her before in his life and she intrigued him. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. He thought back to the first time he crashed into her and the natural shock that hit him when he set eyes on the beautiful girl. Then he thought about the great times that he had with her. She was a wonderful person who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She was honest and blunt and sometimes brutally so, but her seemingly simple-mindedness was also heart-warming and eye opening.

He came to realise with the little time that he spent with her each time that she was anything but simple minded. She was incredibly mature, but she didn't complicate things. Even when something appeared complicated, she would always manage to find a way to look at it in a stripped down and simple way. She was a girl who didn't seem capable of having ulterior motives in her actions and behaviour. Unlike many other girls that he had met before, he couldn't remember meeting a girl as genuine as she was, especially not since she knew who he was as an artist.

Whenever Drew met someone, particularly a female, they would always either try their best to impress him just because of his fame or try to get close to him while hiding the fact that they wanted become more popular by getting into gossip magazines and things with him. The number of times that had happened was countless and he was beginning to get tired of it. It was refreshing to meet someone who didn't care about the popularity that they might get from being next to him. If anything, TK seemed to run away from it like it was the plague rather than crave for it.

He liked that about her, the lack of falsity, the lack of lies, it made conversations with her more comfortable and more fun. He didn't have to constantly worry about her suddenly grabbing him or posing in a suggestive position just to get a picture in the papers. She was something like a safe haven, a sanctuary for him.

"Has anyone ever told you that for such a mature person, you sure don't complicate things?"

"No," she shook her head. "But I don't see the point in making things complicated anyway. Simple things are a lot easier to deal with and a lot less mind boggling. Complicated situations make my head hurt so I don't see any point in making simple things complicated."

"Neither do I. But people do it anyway."

"Well then those people are idiots."

"That is one way of putting it, I suppose." Drew laughed and gestured with his finger for her to lean closer to him. Confused, TK simply did as she asked and leaned forward into the table slightly. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion when he suddenly reached out towards her but her gaze relaxed when he simply brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "Thank you for keeping things simple and uncomplicated, Ray," he smiled gratefully and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"No problem, Drew. Thanks for bringing me to a lovely restaurant."

"Anytime, Ray. Whenever we're both free and I'm around, we should do this kind of thing again."

"Now that I can agree with, but you have to promise me not to get me into trouble with the press again."

"I will do my best," he laughed. "It's hard to always know when and where the paparazzi might be lurking though so I can't promise anything."

"It's the thought that counts the most, Drew, it's the thought that counts," she smiled sweetly. "And since you seem to be a regular attender of this place, do you have any suggestions on what to eat? There's almost nothing that I don't like eating."

"So basically, you're saying that in terms of food, you're an easy person to please?"

"Yep, that's exactly right."

"Let's see…" Drew frowned and glanced at the menu. He placed it between them and the pair leaned closer to take a proper look at what the restaurant offered. Drew explained and gave his input on what he remembered having tried before and gave his advice on what he found was the best dish. Eventually, Drew picked a smoked salmon starter with tomato and bacon pasta bake as his main. TK one the other hand chose tomato and roast pepper soup as a starter with crab meat creamy pasta dish with sun dried tomatoes and herbs as a main course.

After ordering their food, the waiter took away their menus and the pair was alone once more on the balcony.

"So, what happened that made you have such a bitter tone when you were talking about bitter incidents? You seem like a generally cheerful guy so it must have been pretty bad…" she trailed off curiously.

"It wasn't as bad as you make it sound," he smiled grimly. "Luckily, thanks to our wonderful manager, Mary, things didn't get as bad as it could have done and everything was fixed before things got out of hand."

"Mary is a miracle worker, isn't she?" TK grinned.

"Yeah, we were lucky to have a wonderful manager when we were just debuting, but we didn't realise just how lucky we were until that incident." Drew sighed. "An incident where I was tricked into almost losing my first and luckiest opportunity, the chance that got me and my best friends into the music industry and into the charts."

"What do you mean by losing the opportunity?" TK frowned in confusion. "What kind?"

"We had first approached a lot of different people and we were doing a gig at our High School when Mary happened to be scouting that day and spotted us. She arranged for us to open a concert for The Raindrops."

"Wait… The Raindrops as in the R&B group?"

"Yeah, them."

"Wow… that really was one heck of an opportunity…"

"The thing is, because we didn't understand how the business worked or how petty some competitors could get, I was stupid and boasted about our opportunity to another new coming group. They were also in the line-up for The Raindrops and on the day of our rehearsal which was two days before the actual concert they stole our debut song and lyrics."

"That's horrible! Please tell me that you guys annihilated them."

"That's the problem. We had no proof of it. The only hard evidence that we had was the fact that I had lost our music and lyrics."

"But it was your work! How did they manage to get away with something like that?"

"Oh trust me, they didn't." Drew smiled grimly at her. "What kind of a woman does Mary seem like to you?"

"Kind, gentle, hardworking, and a miracle worker." TK stated bluntly without having to think about it at all.

"Let me add to that list. When Mary gets angry, that woman is absolutely terrifying." Drew smirked. "I had already known Mary for a few months before this opportunity came by and not once had I ever seen her angry, especially not at me. But because of this incident, she was absolutely furious with how naïve I was. She thought that I was foolish, which I was, and gave me the biggest lecture I'd ever had in my life!"

"You said that those guys didn't get away with stealing your music, what happened?"

"We were going to use the concert as our first live performance, and the other group knew that since they were doing the same thing. What they didn't know was that we had already recorded our song and the single was going to be released on the same day as our performance. As soon as Mary found out about what I had done, yes she was furious, but she also got straight to work on how she could save our asses. I don't know how she managed to do it, but she must have had a lot of faith in us because she busted her ass to try and bump up the release date. Our single ended up being released on as many radios as she could possibly contact and on the morning of the concert and the singles went on sale the day before the concert.

Therefore we had physical proof that that song was ours and the other group had absolutely no idea about the release so they went on as normal to play the song. And that was when they got busted because some people in charge of the radio shows recognised the song and the next morning, there was a lot of bad press against the other group for plagiarism and they disappeared from the music industry. At least, that's what I guessed since I never saw or heard anything of them again."

"That sounds like one heck of a fantastic plan for her to come up with to save your butts." TK laughed. "That's such an aggressive approach though… I can't imagine Mary being an aggressive person. Then again, I haven't known her for nearly as long as you and your band have so I don't really have any clue."

"Mary is definitely not someone that anyone would mess with unless they were highly confident in their abilities. And even then I reckon that it would take a lot for someone to go up against her."

"Well, yeah. I mean, who in their right mind would want to go up against Mary? She's such a nice person that anyone who wanted to go up against her would probably feel really guilty for having gotten on the wrong side of her in the first place and then just give up." TK scoffed.

"You have a high sense of justice, don't you, Ray?" he asked her with an amused tone.

"Nah, I just have common sense." TK shook her head.

"You know, I think that you have something even better?"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"You have a brain."

"Clearly, otherwise I wouldn't be here talking to you." TK arched her brows.

"And that would be a sad thing."

"I agree with you about that. I'm starting to think that perhaps you practically mowing me down like some kind of a truck wasn't such a bad thing after all. I mean, in the end, there was no harm done, right?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"And why would you think that it was a good thing?" he leaned forward, curious to know her answer.

"We got to meet each other and you gave me a fantastic opportunity to try acting out a character that I didn't already know inside out. You gave me the chance to see that I could be someone that wasn't 'Rose Hathaway', and for that I will never be able to express just how grateful I am."

"You have many ways of thanking me like helping me with another music video perhaps, but I think that you are probably busy enough with your schedule for Vampire Academy so I'll let you prioritise that. For now."

"For now?" TK laughed. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"None whatsoever. You should know that once I have my mind set on something, I am a very persistent guy."

"I'm beginning to realise that pretty quickly, Drew."

"So what's your timetable like for the next few days? I'll be sticking around a little while longer before heading back to L.A. with Ty so if you ever feel like you have any time to waste, you could always just give me a call."

"That would be fun, Drew, but I don't think I can. The next few days are pretty bad. Tonight I have a small rehearsal with all the girls involved with the making of this film alongside a couple of the guys."

"All of the girls? Including those who aren't in the cast?"

"Yeah."

"What are you rehearsing for that you would need all the girls?"

"Photoshoots."

"You're rehearsing for a photoshoot? What on earth for?"

"I'm terrible at them, that's why. They know about how bad I can get in front of a camera so they want me to do a little bit of practice so that I don't completely freak out tomorrow, not that I wouldn't freak out anyway because just thinking about it is making me pretty damn nervous already and -"

"Ray, breathe. You've got to remember to breathe."

TK did as he had advised and took a deep breath to calm her breathing and her heart rate. Just thinking about the photoshoot had thrown her into a frenzy mainly revolving around the question of what if she mucked up. She didn't want to cause any inconvenience to her friends or the people running the photoshoot just because of her incompetency. She knew that the other two girls were well experienced with being in front of a camera, both having loved to be in photos since a young age. TK on the other hand had been the complete opposite. She could no longer remember when it was that she had developed her avoidance towards the camera, but she also couldn't remember when the last time she was willingly in a picture was.

"There's a trick that one of my best friends taught me when I started having to be in front of the camera more often for cover shoots and promo videos. I used to be pretty terrified of the camera and hated being in pictures almost more than anything else."

"No way! You? The popular artist, camera shy? I don't believe it."

"You can ask my band mates the next time you see them, it's completely true. They were both more confident than I had been by a long shot, but then Jared taught me a brilliant trick that got me over the fear of the camera almost instantly and this trick will be perfect for you considering how you are an actress now."

"Novice actress, Drew. A novice actress."

"Let's not bother getting into the technicalities, Ray, because this argument could go on for days." Drew scoffed. "What matters at the moment is the fact that you are capable of acting. The trick to photoshoots is to listen to what kind of theme the director the photoshoot is aiming for and then once you know, all that's left to do is the create a character."

"Create a character?"

"Yeah. If the director's going for a young spring look, you could perhaps try thinking of a young teenage active girl who is enjoying nature or something. A young girl who has a free spirit and loves fun. Create the character, and then pretend that you are her. Don't think of it as being yourself in front of that camera. Think of it as becoming someone completely different, like you have been assigned a new role. From what I've heard from Carlisle already, the filming has been going incredibly smoothly which means that you are either not as camera shy as you say you are, or when you get into your character, you no longer think with your own mind but the mind of the person that you are trying to portray."

"I've never thought of it that way before…" TK drifted off in thought and tried to think back to the times when they shot the scenes. There had been times when the camera had been quite close to her, and yet she hadn't been fazed by its proximity. As 'Rose Hathaway', TK didn't care about the cameras. She took absolutely no notice of them and simply focused on whatever scene they were working on. "Creating a character… that just might work!" she beamed in excitement. "Thanks for the tip, Drew."

"Don't thank me. You can thank Jared when you next see him which will probably happen eventually. If it wasn't for him, I would probably still be really bad in front of a camera. I used to be a total statue whenever I saw a camera directed at me. The only time I used to be okay with it was when I was shooting a music video because I would force myself to focus on the music rather than the camera. But when it came to a photoshoot, there was no music as my distraction."

"That guy certainly didn't seem to have any problems with being in a picture." TK commented dryly as she remembered the picture that he had taken of him kissing her cheek.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Haven't you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"The picture that he took when he came to give me the check which now that I have mentioned it, it was way too much!" TK complained.

"Before we go into another argument about money, what picture are you talking about?"

"If you haven't seen it then I'm definitely not saying." TK shook her head fervently. It was an embarrassing photo and TK wouldn't be caught dead saying something about it willingly.

Before Drew managed to think of a way to coerce her into telling him what the picture was, the waiter appeared with the food and once the plates were on the table, there was a little less chat and a lot of eating since the pair of them were both incredibly hungry.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Lunch conversation became more gentle and a whole lot less serious for the pair and they drifted towards lighter topics that didn't involve work related things. When they were finished, they roamed around the city for a couple of hours simply talking and talking. Their conversations were filled with laughter though there were also moments of sombreness when they spoke about serious topics, which linked in with either Drew's work or TK's work.

Somehow, after diving into a conversation about hobbies, Drew discovered that TK thoroughly enjoyed music almost more than anything else and that she loved the guitar. An idea formed in his mind and on a total spur of the moment, he decided to drag her to an orphanage that he knew of there. He hastily phoned Tyson who was still in the area and told him to meet him there at the orphanage. When they arrived, TK recognised the place as the orphanage that the cast of Vampire Academy had volunteered at during the day time on Konstantin's birthday. She deemed that that place seemed safe so she removed her disguise as did Drew.

Due to their unscheduled and completely unplanned arrival, the managers of the orphanage were stunned by their presence but welcomed them warmly and even cleared their whole afternoon schedule so that the children there could meet the pair. Tyson arrived not long after they had and TK stared blanked at Drew when he suddenly handed her a guitar that was kept in the orphanage's music hall. Since it had been a well-funded establishment, they were highly well catered for and had in possession a lot of equipment to suit the orphans' tastes whether it be in art and crafts or in music.

"Come on, Ray, you can't back out now. The kids are expecting it." Drew stared expectantly at her.

"Drew, you've really got to break out of this horrendous habit of yours of just casually springing some traumatic experience on me. It's unhealthy for all of us and one of these days you're going to go into shock because I'm going to say no to you one day." TK glared playfully at him but took the guitar into her hands nonetheless. It was nothing compared to how she felt with her own personal guitar, but it was a musical instrument either way, and she revelled in being able to play the guitar again after being apart from the instrument for such a long time.

"I'll take my chances." Drew smiled wolfishly at her and took his place at the mic.

Tyson stared in surprise as he readjusted the position of the drum kit to his liking. He had not expected to be called by Drew so suddenly earlier and he had certainly not anticipated having a chance to perform with the young actress like this at an impromptu concert at the orphanage. In fact, he hadn't even considered the idea of the girl being a musically talented person. However, as he glanced over at her, he noticed how at home she seemed to be as she ran her finger tips over the strings to adjust to the feel of playing an instrument that wasn't hers. Just seeing her expression spoke volumes of how important music was to this girl and he found himself waiting with a bated breath for what this girl could do. He couldn't wait to see what other talents this girl had.

"So, what'd you want singer-boy?" TK asked with arched brows.

"What do you know?"

"Nickleback, This Is How You Remind Me. That would be quite a good tune. Ty?"

"I know that. I don't know the proper sequencing but I can easily improvise." Tyson smirked at the challenge and twirled the drum stick in his hand several times.

"Nickleback it is then." Drew laughed.

The trio glanced at each other briefly for a moment before Tyson tapped the beat of the song with his drum sticks and TK played the first chord. Drew's voice resonated through the hall right on cue and all the chatter that had been going on in the room while the trio prepared ceased instantly.

"Never made it as a wiseman,

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing.

I'm tired of living like a blind man,

I'm sick of siding without a sense of feeling.

And this is how you remind me."

TK gave a small smile at Tyson as he played his drum solo before diving into the drum part under the song. He sent her a wink in response and a cheeky grin.

*The rest of 'How You Remind Me' Lyrics*

As the last note of the song resonated through the hall, everyone broke into cheer and for a moment TK thought that she was going to go deaf. She leaned towards Drew so that she could talk to him but before she could even get a single word out the trio were swamped by kids of all ages as the trio was somehow dragged out onto the space just in front of the stage. It was mainly boys who flocked around her asking her how she managed to play the guitar like that since they were all under the impression that only boys could play the guitar like a rock star.

TK protested profusely at their assumptions and were glad that she had proved them wrong with her display of skills. TK had never agreed with sexism and she doubted that she ever would. Yes, there were some things that boys were better than girls at, but stereotyping was something that she disapproved of even though there were times when she'd caught herself viewing someone stereotypically.

"Hey Rayne, I think these guys are up for another round. Are you?" Tyson hollered over to her above the heads of the girls who had flocked around him.

"Bring it on! Your pick this time."

"Panic At the Disco!"

"Which one?" TK arched her brows.

"Your pick."

"London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines"

"Bring it, kid."

"Kid? I ain't that much younger than you, old geyser." TK smirked.

"Are you two really going to start a fight in front of the kids?" Drew commented in amusement and the other two turned to face him with expressions that clearly stated that they were indeed about to launch into a massive battle of verbal insults without going overboard or rude. "Honestly, you two are hopeless."

"But without us, what would you be?" the pair retorted in perfect synch.

The trio stared at one another before bursting into laughter. "You are unlike any other girl, Rayne. Has anyone ever told you that?" Tyson asked as he thumped her back in a friendly gesture.

"Far too many times, Ty. Far too many times." TK grinned. "So are we going to get another song going or are we just going to banter like a bunch of old ladies here?"

"Song!" everyone in the orphanage chanted and mercilessly pushed the trio back onto the stage.

"Well, you hear 'em guys." Drew grinned wolfishly and grabbed hold of the mic. "London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines?"

"That it is," the instrumental duo nodded in agreement.

For the next hour up until dinner time, the trio alternated between chatting with the people working and living in the orphanage and performing songs for their audience. TK couldn't describe the thrill that she got at the beginning and end of each song and she was somewhat sad when the time came for them to stop. She had enjoyed playing music so much that she didn't want to stop. Yes, she had come to like acting with all her friends in order to make Vampire Academy a successful film, but there was almost nothing she liked more than music itself. She remembered how she felt when she gave suggestions to the score of the film with Ritchie that first time in the concern hall on set, and then she remember how she felt then as she performed alongside Drew and Tyson. They were two completely different types of excitement and yet she loved both of them.

And that was how she decided.

She decided that she would take the chance and produce a song for the film as part of the soundtrack. Carlisle was right. Life was certainly all about taking risks. She had taken the risk of agreeing to becoming a part of the Vampire Academy cast at the request of the director and author and she had gained so much more than just new experiences from her decision three months ago. She had met incredible people and learnt so many things from them all. She got to know Konstantin and his family and she even by chance met Drew and his band. Not only that, but she was certain that the most incredible thing of all, was the fact that over the last three months, she had managed to see her mother thrice. For TK, that was something similar to a miracle considering how busy Alexandra was.

Yes, she missed her gran.

Yes, she missed her friends in England.

But nothing was going to make her regret her decision three months ago because of the incredible things that have happened to her due to her decision to take that risk of stepping out into a world that she had never considered entering: the world of Showbiz.

Drew and Tyson were both disappointed that TK couldn't join them for dinner due to her prior engagements of needing to rehearse for the Vampire Academy photoshoot the next day with Seventeen magazine. TK was disappointed as well and she would have invited them along had she not thought that if the boys went into a room full of girls it would cause absolute chaos. She promised that the next time either of them were in the city again, she would be certain to meet up with them once more. Tyson made sure to exchange numbers with the young girl and as a parting gesture, both boys leaned in and kissed her on the cheek at the same time. Drew kissed her right while Tyson kissed the left.

TK pulled away with a stunned and flushed face full of embarrassment and she punched both boys in the arm. "Seriously, you guys are impossible!" she complained.

"You love us really," both boys laughed as the three of them got into the car so that Tyson could drive TK back up to the castle.

"So you say." TK rolled her eyes as she got into the back seat.

The journey back was filled with chatter as the three continuously insulted and complimented each other. When they reached the castle, TK was sad to get out of the car and said goodbye to the two boys and wished them a safe trip back to L.A. in a few days' time.

"Break a leg with the photoshoot tomorrow, Ray. Remember what I told you." Drew smiled encouragingly.

"Character. Got it." TK nodded. "Thanks again for the tip, Drew."

"No problem," he shook his head.

TK stepped away from the car and waved as they drove away.

"Did you have a good time, Rayne?" Carlisle asked from the archway of the main entrance of the castle. TK hadn't expected for him to be standing there so when she heard him speak she jumped and whirled around in surprise.

"Gee, I didn't realise you had a talent for being a ninja, Mister Director," she complained and rested a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." Carlisle chuckled.

"Drew told me that he was here for business and that he would be writing a song for VA." TK smiled.

"Yes, I heard about his manager, Mary, being unwell. I do hope that she gets better soon. He seemed to be in somewhat of a fluster without her helping with his schedule."

"Mary is his wonderful miracle worker after all." TK laughed.

"I see that you removed your disguise."

"Yeah, we went to the orphanage that we were at for Konstantin's birthday and I somehow got dragged to an impromptu concert with Drew and Ty. Jare wasn't around but I can't wait for the next opportunity to be able to get in touch with all three of them together." TK smiled.

"So you liked performing with them?"

"Yeah, I did." TK grinned. "I'm going to give Ritchie a text to say that I look forward to working with him on a song."

"So you've made your decision."

"Yeah."

"Ritchie will be very happy to hear it, Rayne."

"I hope so. I'm quite excited about the idea of it as well. Are you going to dinner, Mister Director?"

"No, I've just finished eating, Rayne. Why don't you go on ahead and I will see you for the practice later this evening?"

"That sounds like a good plan. I'm so hungry!" TK gave a smile before dashing off towards the dining hall.

Carlisle watched with a small fond smile as he watched her go. He could tell that she really did possess the same talent that her mother had in being able to naturally charm others. TK was a sweet and honest girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind most of the time. Carlisle loved seeing her grow more and more confident and more selfish in her desire to chase her dreams. He knew that he would support her every step of the way, not only due to his promise to Alexandra, but also for his own sake, because he wanted to support and nurture TK.

It wasn't going to be an easy path for the young girl, he knew that. It would start out relatively easy due to her debut with such a popular series, but she wouldn't be seeing the true colours of the entertainment industry with this project. Neither Carlisle nor any other member of the cast was going to allow something like that to happen. They knew that in the long term it was a bad idea to shelter her like that, but Carlisle knew that by unspoken mutual agreement, they all preferred to shelter her than to expose her to the truth.

Yes, they knew that TK was a fully capable girl in being able to handle almost any challenge that was hurled at her, but that didn't mean that they wanted to risk such a thing. Everyone had their limits and Carlisle was certain that TK would most certainly have hers too. There was going to be a situation that TK wouldn't be able to handle so seemingly flawlessly and none of the cast members wanted to see what would happen to her when she encountered such a situation. They didn't want to see what her facial expression would be and they didn't want to know how she might react to knowing that she wasn't capable of handling everything perfectly.

It was probably wrong to keep her sheltered so much, Carlisle realised that, but they couldn't help it. It had already started before any of them fully realised it.

By the time the next morning came, TK was feeling nervous once more about the photoshoot. Thoughts about her lack of experience compared to others floated through her mind as they made their way to the studio where the shoot was going to take place. Unconsciously, she put herself into such a focused state about her own incompetence that she was completely unfocused throughout the whole car journey and she ended up practically ignoring everyone else in the car with her.

Will and Jake both made their attempts to engage her into conversations but all the attempts were cut short since she wasn't really paying much attention to their words. Konstantin, Will and Jake could all feel the tension and anxiety that was exuding from the young girl but none of them knew how to calm her nerves since they all knew what it was caused by. They were all aware of her camera shyness and none of them really knew what to do to soothe her worries. They knew that telling her everything would turn out alright like always would most likely add pressure for her.

When they arrived, the lead photographer explained the image that they were hoping for from the cast and TK felt herself getting more and more tense by the minute. When it was time to get changed everything became even more strung up and TK felt like she was about to have a mass panic. She sat on the chair facing the mirror while she waiting for the make-up artist to walk in. TK had been told that she was going to be the last to be dolled up so that they could give her as much time as possible to calm down.

She glanced at the mirror and just stared at herself for several moments.

"It's been three months already and I haven't changed one bit even though I've already been through several shoots of the film." TK touched a hand to the mirror and gave a heavy sigh. "Just what am I going to do?"

She jumped and slipped off of her chair when her phone suddenly rang and she gave a groan of pain as she rubbed her butt. She took the phone out of her jacket that was hanging on the chair and she frowned in suspicion when she noticed that the caller ID was an unregistered number. She ignored it and it finally stopped ringing. Then she jumped again when it buzzed and she noticed that it was a text message.

_Sorry, that must've surprised you since it was an unknown number. Jared._

Her eyes widened as she read the message and she nearly dropped her phone when it rang again. It was the same number and this time she did pick up.

"I got your number from Tyce. I heard about the performance yesterday, I'm so jealous that I missed that." Jared said as soon as she had picked up.

"You really are quick to jump into a conversation, aren't you?" TK laughed as she leaned against the chair. "It was exactly the same last time as well. The three of you seem to share this ability."

"Ah, you mean me, Drew and Tyce, right?"

"Of course!" she grinned. "So why the phone call?"

"I wanted to see if you're feeling alright." Jared told her plainly. "I heard from Drew that you're one of those camera shy people and wondered if you might be reacting to the photoshoot by having a panic or something the same way that Drew used to."

"You called me just for something like that?" TK blinked in surprise.

They weren't entirely strangers, but they weren't exactly close friends either, so she was surprised by his kind gesture of kindness. She hadn't yet heard of such an occurrence before. For someone to call someone else that they had only ever met once just to check that they weren't having a nervous breakdown was something of a new experience for her. And it was from a boy nearly her age as well. That was what surprised her the most. Having become friends with the main cast of the VA set, she started to become accustomed to thinking that not all boys were horrible like she used to think, but she hadn't realised that boys could her age could also be incredibly considerate either.

Memories of the boys she knew from school flooded her mind and for a moment fear, disappointment and anger flittered through her. Fear from the memory of what some of the boys had done to her. Disappointment from close friendships that failed and turned out to be fake right from the start just so that the boys could gain her trust and use her in the end. Anger at her own self for having fallen for that kind of trap more than once even though she had told herself that she would never fall for the same trap a second time.

Just the idea of making the same mistake twice made her feel sick.

"Rayne?"

Having heard the long silence, Jared was somewhat worried about what had happened. He had called the girl on an irrational impulse. He had thought about it last night when he got the number off of Tyson but he didn't really think that he would actually go through with it. It wasn't until he woke that morning and wondered what kind of a fluster the young girl might be in that he suddenly called her on the spur of the moment. Having seen her be able to handle being dragged spontaneously in for a live gig he wanted to know what she would sound like if she were in a fluster. That was why he had called her.

"Ah sorry, I just got lost in thought." TK apologised sheepishly.

"Did my call surprise you that much?"

"Yes." TK told him bluntly.

Jared laughed and for several moments, he could do nothing but laugh at her blatant honesty. Most girls would normally get all flustered and be unable to reply so naturally and so honestly. If anything, he had expected her to get completely flustered and try to make up an excuse to hide her embarrassment. He knew that his instincts would never fail him. Meeting her just once was enough to tell him that she was an interesting and unconventional girl and he was glad that his instincts didn't fail him because he was finding their phone conversation more interesting by the minute.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"So? Did I fulfil your expectations?" TK asked curiously.

"Expectations? Well I wouldn't know since you didn't actually answer my question."

"You asked a question? I don't think you did. It sounded more like you were thinking aloud more than anything else."

"Ah, then let me rephrase it. Are you panicking like crazy just like Drew used to?"

"Well, I don't really know how panicky Drew used to get, but I guess I was pretty zoned out and tense when you called. I just might have to sue you for injuries by the way."

"Oh? What have I done?"

"You made me fall off my chair."

"Ah, my bad. Would you like me to kiss your injuries better?" he asked with a wholly teasing tone.

Without having to look into a mirror, TK knew that her face was red. She could feel all the heat rushing to her face and she gave a squeal of surprise.

Jared blinked and fell silent when he heard that tiny noise that was barely audible and for a moment, he wondered if he had misheard. "Rayne."

"Yes?" she squeaked with a high pitched voice filled with embarrassment.

_Well that confirms it._ Jared thought and let out another bout of laughter. "I didn't know it was possible for a human to make that kind of noise."

"Oh shut up, jerk face. How could you say something like that without embarrassment?"

"I guess I'm just that kind of guy."

"You really do love to tease people, don't you?"

"It's a big habit of mine and it's too much fun to let go."

"That's a really bad habit you know. One day you're going to end up biting off more than you can chew."

"Well then when that happens, how about I call you and you can lecture me about it?"

"Why me? You have a girlfriend don't you?"

"You know?"

"Well she's in every picture that the media has of you so it's hard to miss."

"Ah, that is true. By the way, I've been wondering about this but do you have a quirk?"

"A what?"

"Something that you do to get into a role. Most people have one. It could be a thought, a song they listen to right before hand or something that they do."

"I haven't really thought about it but I guess that probably has something to do with the fact that I take for granted that I know my current character pretty much inside out. There probably isn't anything about my current character that I don't know about."

"Ah well that would certainly make things easier I suppose. I'm not saying that you absolutely need to have one. But I was just thinking that it might be better or easier if you were to have one. You seem like one of those types."

"Oh? And what are you trying to say about me? That I'm simple minded?"

"I just thought that you might be one of those people who might be easily affected by somewhat simpler things rather than something complicated. So have you thought about what character you are going to develop for the shoot?"

"Eh?"

"A character. Drew did tell you about that little trick didn't he? You seem to be fine with the camera when you are acting since you get into your role quite intensely so I thought that that trick would probably work well for you as well."

"I tried thinking about it, but the more I thought about it, the more nervous I got. I'm not much of a creative person you see so I don't really know what kind of a character to create."

"What did the director say that he wanted?"

"Um… Since it's heading towards the beginning of a new school year, he said something fresh and linked to novelty. It needs to reach a wide young and teenage audience apparently and yet he said that it doesn't matter if some pictures end up a little risqué and cheeky."

"Wow, that does sound like something complicated." Jared blanched and thought about it for several moments.

"See, hence my mind is going around in circles."

"How about a freshman into college or something? Imagine that you're a girl who's just graduated from junior high and is waiting for the exciting adventures that senior high can bring. A new life in a new environment with a hint of mystery since you never know what might happen. You don't know who might be in your class, you don't know who you might end up meeting."

"A freshman…" TK repeated and closed her eyes.

She thought about all the books that she'd ever read and tried to find an image that might fit. After several moments, the perfect character came to mind and she scavenged her mind for all the details and characteristics about her.

"You've got it." Jared stated rather than asked.

"Of course, who do you think you're talking to?" she smirked even though she knew that he couldn't see it. And with that, she got into the character in mind and completely forgot about herself.

"Ah, I wish I could be there to see who you've turned into. This sounds quite interesting."

"If you play your cards right, you just might be able to see me act. That is, if you think you can handle it." TK challenged.

"I look forward to it." Jared chuckled.

"Look forward to a reward the next time we see each other."

"You're as much of a tease as I am, it seems."

"Perhaps." TK laughed sassily.

"I'm glad to have helped. Knock 'em dead sweetheart."

"I definitely ain't a sweetheart."

"Maybe not yet, but you certainly will become one at some stage."

"Romanticist."

"You wound me."

Before TK could retort with another comment, there was a knock at her door and she knew that the make-up artist had arrived. "See you next time, Jare."

Jared was just about to say something when she hung up on him. He had been about to comment on the fact that she had shortened his name. It was only by one syllable but it was a shortened version nonetheless and he was somewhat happy about it. He'd heard that the young girl had a tendency of shortening people's names as a personal preference and he was glad that he was no exception to that rule of hers.

He silently wished her good luck and flipped his phone shut.

"You sounded like you were having quite a lot of fun, Jared." Lucy commented as she trailed her fingertips over his arm and crawled atop of him.

"It was a bit of friendly advice." Jared smiled as he traced her face.

"You've got me, don't forget, Jared." Lucy reminded him as she leaned down and kissed him.

"I know, Lucy. I know." Jared told her with a tone concealed with fatigue. He was getting tired of this game and he wondered just when it would end.

"Rayne, are you ready?" Karen asked as she stepped into TK's changing room. "Oh wow… You should definitely ask the company and see if you could keep today's outfit. It really suits you!"

"Thanks," the younger girl blushed and hid her face away. While the make-up artist had been working on her face, TK had momentarily lost her character and had returned to normal.

"Now remember, don't forget the most important thing, avoid touching your face as much as you possibly could. The more you touch your face, the more likely you'll accidentally rub away your make-up considering how little experience you have with having your face done up."

"Thank you very much for your work." TK smiled shyly.

"Don't worry about it, Rayne. This is my job. I'll see you on the set for the touch ups in between scenes. Good luck."

"Thank you."

"Is she nearly ready?" Harrison asked as he knocked on the door.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." TK sighed and stood from where she sat. "Kaz, let's not keep everyone waiting."

"Let's go." Karen agreed and linked arms with the younger girl.

The pair headed towards the set where they were having the photoshoot and Jake was the first to be at her side without making it seem too obvious. He tried to be discreet, but everyone else could tell that he was making an extra effort to be close to her.

"You've gotten tense again." Jake commented lightly.

"I can't help it. I was alright a little while ago but then I started overthinking it again I guess and now I'm back to being all tense." TK sighed and rubbed the back of her neck in a feeble attempt to soothe her nerves.

"You've been overthinking it? That's what puts you into such a state?"

"Yeah." TK grinned. "My brain goes into information overload in these kinds of situations."

"Half an hour until start!" the director called out and TK tensed even more.

"I… I'm going to get a drink!" she squealed and ran away as fast as she could. She remembered where the vending machines were in the studio and made her way there as quickly as she possibly could to cool her head. As she was deciding on what drink to get, she thought back to her conversation with Jared and she decided that it was a very odd conversation indeed. In particular when she had mentioned his girlfriend. There had been something in his tone that seemed wrong to her and she couldn't work out why she felt that way.

She flipped the spare coin into the air several times as she tried to decide on the drink. By the time she decided to get an iced coffee, she found that she had become surprising calm. As she drank from the can, she glanced at the coin and realised that she really had found her calming effect or her quirk as Jared had called it. She smiled happily as she walked back to the set. With each step that she took, she could feel the other character taking over and she knew that she would be okay with the shoot no matter what happened.

"Ah, Rayne! We were starting to get worried about whether you'd be back or not." Kelly jumped up from her seat as soon as she saw the other girl.

"Sorry for worrying everyone." TK smiled naturally and gave a dainty wave. "We're about to start, aren't we?"

"Rayne?" Will blinked in surprise by her sudden change in attitude. Before she had suddenly run off, she was looking completely flustered and lost and frantic. But now? Now she looked more calm and collected than ever and it seemed as though she was completely normal. It was as though she wasn't even herself anymore. "Actually, on second thought, never mind."

"If you say so, Will," she smiled and took another sip of her drink.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Martin, the lead photographer, declared as he snapped his fingers. "Let's start with the group pictures before moving onto the pairs and solos. Just act natural for now and let's see what you guys have thought up."

"Rayne, let's take centre spot!" Karen and Kelly cheered and grabbed the other girl by the hand before dragging her to the centre. The trio linked arms and everyone else formed around them and struck a pose.

The whole group photos took around fifteen minutes before Martin wanted to take some split photos. He started off with just the girls, then the boys, and then they broke up into the different couples. At first, TK just watched as the others started first. The first pair was Karen with Harrison since they were the second main couple of the series. Then, because the one who would be playing 'Aaron' was not being included as part of the main VA cast, Kelly and James were up next as the only official couple of the whole cast so far as the public were aware of.

While each pair were making various poses, some natural and some according to Martin's requests, TK made sure to watch each of them so that she could take any mental notes she needed to on the types of poses she might be asked to make. For her, as the lead actress, it meant that she had to take pair photos with Konstantin, James and Will because of her relationship with each of the boys' characters throughout the course of the series.

As TK posed with each of them, the way she behaved was different with reference to each guy. Martin noticed that as the afternoon progressed. Her expressions and the way she positioned herself was slightly different. With Konstantin and Will, she was a little less hands on since they were older and she obviously treated them with more respect with regards to their personal space. With James, she was a lot more friendly and outgoing with her poses and they were closer and more juvenile in comparison.

Because Jake never truly established a romantic relationship with anyone Martin suggested for him to be paired with TK because he'd been told that they were rather close to each other in terms of being offset. Martin noticed within the first shot that these two certainly gave a different air than the other couples. This was somewhat more mysterious and complicated and yet flirty and young at the same time. Martin's favourite pictures of the whole shoot consisted of three different shots.

Her picture with Konstantin exuded a sense of maturity and playfulness between the pair. They were sat on opposite ends of a dark mahogany table and TK had just plucked a book out of Konstantin's hands. He was reaching out towards her with a half stern, half amused expression on his face. TK was holding the book as far away from him as possible with an expression filled with satisfaction for some reason and tease.

Then there was the picture between TK and Jake. This was a little more complicated and yet simple at the same time. It was a somewhat typical pose with the female model perched on the male models lap. Jake sat on the sofa and TK was sat on his lap with her legs perched over the arm rest. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder while she held a book in her hands. Although Jake appeared to be reading the book, it was obvious to Martin that what was occupying his mind was the girl in his arms. Then there was TK. Although she appeared to find the material in the book incredibly fascinating, it was also obvious to the viewer of the picture that she was fully aware of the fact that she was being hugged by a boy who was intrigued by her.

His favourite however, had to be of the solo picture of the girl. She was sat with her legs perched on the table. A notebook was resting in her lap and she was tapping a pencil softly against her chin. The shot was captured at the moment that the pencil tapped her chin and it captured her expression of deep thought. Although her stance was clearly free and nonchalant, her expression was the complete opposite.

Martin was impressed by how well the new actress had coped. He had heard from Carlisle to expect some sort of a semi nervous breakdown of some sort but she had done nothing of the sort. Then he thought back and remembered that she did make some sort of a runaway just before the shoot. To think that the girl who had dashed away so frantically just before the shoot would return to be such a great model was incredible and he couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed that she had only gotten better and better with each shot.

"And that's a wrap!" Martin hollered and clapped his hands together. "Well done everybody."

TK snapped out of it as soon as he clapped his hands together and she blinked in surprise. "Eh? It's over already?"

"Rayne, it's been over three hours already." Konstantin chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Well done today. It seems that you've found your secret to getting over your camera shyness."

"I guess that I have," she smiled shyly and twiddled her thumbs as she glanced down in embarrassment. Martin couldn't help but take another couple of shots. He took one of her looked embarrassed. Then he took another of her covering her face to try and hide herself as Konstantin leaned down to eye level of her to try and coerce her into telling him how she got over her camera shyness so well. From her performance that afternoon, it was impossible to guess that she had any issue with having her photo taken, not with the way that she was responsive to her partner and so flexible with her movement and expression. It was as though she was completely at ease and yet not so at ease that the emotion of her expression became lost.

"Rayne!" Karen beamed and wrapped her arms around the other girl in excitement. "That was awesome! How did you do that?"

"I… I guess I just kind of went with it and pretty much stopped thinking about it altogether." TK laughed sheepishly and smiled nervously.

She turned to the director of the shoot with a nervous expression and Martin wondered what the girl wanted to ask him. "Um… thank you for having us this afternoon and I hope that we get another chance to work with you again in the future, Director Martin."

"It was my pleasure, Rayne. When I first heard about the series and the cast that was going to be involved I was pretty interested in personally seeing what the cast might be like. I'm glad to have the honour of being your first photographer, Rayne, because you guys are certainly going to be having more of those in the near future I reckon if Director Blake has his way."

"If Mister Director has his way?" TK tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"That man, I have no doubt, intends to show case you all as much as possible to stir up the public interest between now and the release of the film."

"You're kidding." Her eyes widened in shock. "No way! I don't want to have to go through that again. I'll become overly sleep deprived!"

"Sleep deprived?"

"I was so worried about it last night that I couldn't get to sleep at all."

"I don't think you have to worry about camera shyness ever again, Rayne. I'll be sending the polished works to Director Blake as soon as I'm done with them and then you can see what I mean. But as a professional photographer I can say with confidence that you have no need to worry about being camera shy anymore."

"That's an honour for me to hear." TK smiled sweetly at him and he had the urge to take the camera so that he could capture that expression.

"I'm not sure if you've already been told yet or not but the outfit that you are all wearing today is a complimentary gift from Seventeen Magazine as thanks for working with us."

"Are you sure? Even the boots?"

"Even the boots."

"Wah…" she marvelled and threw her hands up in excitement. "That's awesome. These are probably the first heeled shoes that I've ever found easy to move around in. I'm so glad that I can keep them."

"Rayne, you are absolutely not allowed to get changed or take off your make-up until we get back to the castle." Kelly commanded.

"You're joking." TK dead panned. "No way! But we're going out for the rest of the day! I can't go out in this!"

"You can, and you most certainly will, Rayne." Karen grinned. "Adriana's orders."

"Adriana's…" TK murmured and stomped her foot childishly in defeat. "I can't go against that since I agreed to the condition."

Martin watched as TK behaved the way she normally would and he was surprised by the extreme change in character. He gave a small wave as he excused himself and he headed towards the vending machines to get himself a coffee.

"Martin!" Risa Danvers, a popular teenage clothing designer, called out when she saw the photographer.

"Ah, Risa, are you here for the next shoot? The evening shoot is for your brand isn't it?"

"You got that right, Martin. You know that I can't ask for anyone else but you to be able to bring out the best of my clothes." Risa commented bluntly. "You just finished the shoot with Director Blake's latest cast, haven't you?"

"Yeah, it was an interesting shoot to say the least."

"Interesting? How so?"

"The main girl was a total camera shy girl, and yet the end result was she was the best model out of all of them."

"The main girl… Ah! Director Yvanov's daughter, right?"

"Right. Her." Martin nodded.

"Do you have any of her pictures at hand?"

"If you drop my camera, I won't hesitate to kill you." Martin threatened casually as he handed over the camera that he had brought with him. It was his own personal camera that he wouldn't dare to leave alone so he had brought it with him when he came to get a drink.

Risa began to flick through several photos and when she landed on the ones of the girls and of TK, she grabbed Martin's arm in excitement and he thought for a moment that her grip was going to somehow manage to break the bone.

"Risa…" Martin murmured and tried to break away from her hold but it didn't work. "Risa, let go. You're going to break my arm."

"Who is she?"

"That's Rayne."

"Rayne… As in Director Yvanov's daughter?"

"That's right."

"What will I have to do to get her to be my model? How do I contact Director Yvanov?"

"I don't think you need to contact Director Yvanov. The one you have to contact at the moment is Director Blake since I have a feeling that he's acting as her manager at the moment."

"Then give me his contact details so I can ask him about using Rayne as the lead model next season!"

"Risa, what do you have to say?"

"Please, Martin. Please give me Director Blake's contact details." Risa asked again.

"I'll write it down for you at the end of the shoot and you can treat me to dinner while you're at it."

"You're such an opportunist." Risa complained.

"That's why I'm successful." Martin smirked.

* * *

_**I should hopefully be posting some pictures of what TK wore in the photoshoot soon-ish on my facebook page so for those who want to have a better idea of what she had been wearing, take a look! ^.^ Hope you guys liked the chapter!**_

_**~Lyn~**_


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"So, what have we got planned or are we just chilling?" TK asked curiously as she packed her things away.

"We've got a restaurant reservation but other than that we haven't really got anything else planned." Karen commented.

"Then we can go visit a book store right?" the younger girl beamed. "Right?"

"We're free for the first time in a long time, and you say that you want to go to a book store…" Karen stared at her in surprise.

"It's been a while since I found a new book. I've run out already and I've read all the ones that seemed interesting from KJ's shelf."

"How on earth do you manage to go through books that quickly, Rayne?"

"I read them." TK answered simply. "Some books I read faster than others, it depends on how much I like the book or how much I want to savour the moments in the books."

"I've always been wondering, but what kind of books do you like reading the most?"

"Hm… something that's got mystery, action, adventure, romance and comedy all combined within it." TK tried to explain. "My favourite types are probably the ones which revolve around a mission of some sort, like needing to capture a criminal or something, and then intertwined within the story would be little snippets of comedic moments and romantic ones. Most of the comedic moments tend to revolve around the lead couple. Then there'd be action scenes here and there. Basically something like Vampire Academy."

"I quite like Vampire Academy but I have to say that I prefer more light and chic flick genres. I have to admit that Vampire Academy did get a little complicated and confusing for me. It took me a couple of read-throughs to understand the vampire system and their strengths and weaknesses."

"How about western style books like the ones that are set in the Wild West or something like that?"

"I love those types of stories. The romance in those is breath taking."

"Have you ever read the works by Jill Gregory? In particular the trilogy that's based around Thunder Creek?"

"No, I haven't heard of those…" Karen shook her head.

"I definitely recommend it. It's got some action in it as well and mystery which was why I kept to the trilogy instead of abandoning it and the romance is pretty good. It's fantasised without it being far from reality."

"That sounds like a good read."

"I'll see if I can get my Grams to send the books over. I still have an entire library stock back in England… gosh I miss those books." TK complained and gave a sigh.

"Oh wow, what's with the long face, Rayne?" Harrison commented when he noticed her expression.

"She's feeling sad because she misses the books that she had to leave behind in England." Karen explained to him simply.

"Don't tell me. You're not planning on doing the same thing as Konstantin and Will, are you?" he stared at the younger girl with wide eyes.

"What are they planning to do?" TK blinked in confusion.

"They plan on going to a bookstore as soon as they see one."

"Shotgun going with them!" TK cheered and threw her hands in the air in delight.

"Did you have to tell her that?" Kelly groaned and smacked him playfully in the shoulder. "We were going to drag her shopping."

"Nuh-uh, Kelly. I'm not going shopping today for anything apart from stationary, confectionary and books and maybe a hat if I see a nice one. I'm not buying clothes. I refuse. My wardrobe is already overflowing with the clothes that I have somehow accumulated over the past few months due to a combination of my mum bringing stuff over every time she appears and from our previous shopping trips when you guys somehow managed to weasel your way into convincing me to buy something."

"Oh come on, Rayne. It's not that bad." Karen laughed.

"Oh, Kaz, but it really is. I have no idea what to do with my clothes anymore!" TK complained. "So no clothes allowed. Definitely not."

"Is there nothing we can do to persuade you otherwise?"

"Nope."

"Not even with a bribe of food?"

"Not even with a bribe of food. And don't even think about guilt-tripping me into it by trying to buy me something because I'm going to a bookstore and there's nothing you guys can do to stop me."

"But it's been so long!" Kelly tried to reason.

"No it hasn't." TK retorted bluntly. "It's only been a month Kelly since our last mass shopping trip when you almost bought out the whole store because it was during a sale. I don't in anyway consider just a month as a long time."

"You would consider it a long time if you haven't been in a bookstore for a month." Kelly argued.

TK blinked for several moments and realised that Kelly was absolutely right. Then she came up with another point for the current debate. "But I haven't been in a bookstore for a much longer time period than a clothes shopping trip so a bookstore takes priority this time since we have the time."

Kelly stared at her in disbelief and the boys couldn't help but laugh as they watched the showdown between the three girls about whether TK would be allowed to tag along with Konstantin and Will to a bookstore instead of general shopping which would more than likely involve a clothes shopping trip.

"I have to admit, Kelly. I think that you may have lost this one." James patted his girlfriend's shoulder sympathetically.

"It's not too bad to give Ray a break just this once considering how well she coped today." Jake pointed out.

"I think to save you guys from prolonging this debate, Rayne should leave the conversation before you two girls think of another point." Will laughed and gestured for TK to follow him. "We're about to leave so if you want to go to a good bookstore, you should come with me and Konstantin."

"I'm so up for that." TK nodded enthusiastically. "See you guys at the restaurant."

"Don't get lost in the bookstore, Rayne." Harrison teased her.

"I'll try not to but I can't promise anything. I might just find a comfortable corner and just create camp in the store if it has good books." TK grinned. "Let's go, Will, before the girls manage to find a way to make me stay."

"I find it incredible how you still seem to have an aversion to fashion. I would've thought that since you can pull off seemingly any style they give you, you would be quite a fashion orientated person."

"The idea that I can pull off any style is just a personal opinion, Will." TK shook her head. "I personally still think that I don't do normal girl's clothing justice the way that it should. I'd much rather stick to things that are baggy and comfy."

"Very much like a skater boy style."

"Yeah, very." TK nodded. "I was completely satisfied with keeping with that style but, ever since I became a part of this cast, that changed very quickly."

"But you do have your moments, don't you? You have your days when you don't wear things that are too big for you."

"Yeah, I have my moments." TK grinned. "It's like you have your moments when you just wear really simple trackies for some our rehearsals."

"That's more for practicality than anything else."

"So does my usual sense of fashion. Considering how reckless I am and how much I love practical things, having loosely fitted clothing that covered everything was way more beneficial than what normal girls wear."

"Rayne?" Konstantin blinked in surprise as the pair approached the car. "I thought you were going to go with the others."

"I bailed out as fast as I could. Knowing the girls, there would be heavy shopping involved and I found out that you guys were going to a bookstore so I chose this option instead. You don't mind me tagging along, do you?" TK asked tentatively.

"Not at all. I was just surprised that's all. I would have thought that with all the time we have to spend together on set and off-set for rehearsals, you'd rather spend more time with people your age."

"You're not that much older than me, KJ." TK rolled her eyes. "Besides, no offense but I usually don't care about the company I'm with if there's a bookstore involved. I tend to get so immersed that everything around me gets drowned out and I pretty much don't take notice of the things around me apart from the books."

"That's better than falling out of trees all the time." Konstantin scoffed.

"Was that a jibe that I heard?" TK arched her brows in amusement at him.

"Perhaps," he smirked. "As fun as it is to catch you falling out of a tree, I would much rather you averted that type of danger all together."

"That was only one time!" TK protested with an indignant glare at the older man.

"It was lucky that I was there to catch you."

"It was your fault that I fell out of the tree in the first place!"

Will watched in amusement as the pair of them argued over such a simple thing and he was surprised by the way in which the pair conversed. Having had more than just a few conversations with the other man, Will knew just how much of a intellect Konstantin was and although he had seen Konstantin and TK banter with one another before, it still never failed to surprise him just how much their behaviours could change around one another. He marvelled at the way that the pair could be completely mature one moment and then break out into a childish and stubborn argument the next. It was incredible how well TK was capable of keeping up with anyone she was with.

Over the next two hours or so, once they had gotten to the bookstore, TK found herself lost in the world of wonder and mystery. She lost herself all too easily in the worlds created by talented authors and she couldn't resist buying a few from the shelves. Within an hour, TK was in love with the place. It wasn't a high street bookstore chain, but rather a cosier and more unique shop which sold not only books but also odd trinkets. The bookstore looked more like a traditional library with various different levels overlooking one another and almost everything was wooden within the store.

All the books, TK noted, were second hand if many of the tattered forms were anything to go by and that just made her all the more excited. As much as she loved the feel of a newly printed book that hadn't been opened by anyone else, she also couldn't deny the thrill that always coursed through her when handling a second hand book. There was something about second hand bookstores that really thrilled and intrigued her. There was always something in the feel of the place that made her feel comfortable.

It was a feeling similar to home.

And the fact that it was a second hand bookstore meant that the range of books was much greater rather than being restricted predominantly to popular or new works. This gave her an opportunity to explore books that weren't just better marketed and she loved the idea of that.

After spending two hours in the bookstore and after handling about twenty books – seven of which now stacked in a plastic bag – she decided to head out and get some snacks. She found Konstantin, predictably surrounded by crime fiction, and Will with some historical fiction scattered around him, and told the pair that she was going to head out for a little bit and would be back at the bookstore in time for them to leave and go to the restaurant.

Konstantin was a little apprehensive to let her go by herself, she was both underage and a star after all but then realised that he was being ridiculous and if he had voiced such a concern she would more than likely hit him and retort with some logical response to tackle his concern. In the end, he simply settled for reminding her to return in time so that they wouldn't be late for their dinner reservation at eight. TK left her books with him and kept one of them so that she wouldn't have to carry all of them with her as she walked around LA.

TK glanced at her watch and realised that she still had more than two hours to waste. She tied her hair into a messy bun and tucked as much of it into her hat as she possibly could before putting on a pair of big rounded sunglasses to hide her eyes from the public. As odd as it seemed to her, she knew by fact that just by covering the area of and around the eyes could easily disguise a person so that as they weren't being scrutinised. This way, she could easily go around and find somewhere nice to sit without being pounced on by the public.

She suddenly remembered about a dainty looking café that she had been to a couple of times before moving to the mountains for the main stage of the filming and decided to go there. As soon as she walked in, she knew instantly why she had made a mental tab to herself to visit again when she had the time. The scent of cakes and patisserie and bakery filled her senses and it was mixed with the calming scent of tea and coffee.

The young actress made her way to the selection counter and eyed the various different slices of cakes there on display. After a few minutes of deliberation, she decided on a light lemon tart and a strawberry cheesecake and to top that off she ordered a cup of mocha with dashes of hazelnut syrup and whipped cream on top. The woman at the counter gave her a warm smile and gestured for her to take a seat and her food would be brought to her shortly.

TK nodded and found a seat by the window and settled herself comfortably at the table of two. She took out her book straight away and read over the blurb once more before opening it to the first chapter. Before she managed to reach the end of the page, she found plates and a cup being placed gently on the table in front of her and TK smiled sweetly at the woman in gratefulness.

TK set an alarm on her phone just in case she got so immersed into her book that she lost track of time and once satisfied, she began her sorely missed routine of sitting with snacks, coffee and a book. An hour went by with her absentmindedly reaching out with her fork for another mouthful of cake or with her hand for a sip of coffee. Not once did she tear her eyes away from the pages of the book. Within two chapters, she found herself incapable of even taking notice of her surroundings with her peripheral vision, and so she missed the interesting fact that someone had been sitting at her table, staring at her in amusement for the past fifteen minutes and he even had a drink in front of him.

TK reached out with her hand once more for her coffee and when she took a sip, she blinked in surprise. She paused and glanced at the cup in confusion as the unexpectedly heavy bitter taste filled her mouth. That wasn't her coffee. Having drunk the same type of drink for the past couple of years, she would know what a hazelnut coffee was and what wasn't. Although she wasn't opposed to strong coffee, because she often relied on it in the morning so that the bitter taste of it woke her up, she hadn't been expecting black coffee.

Due to her shock, she was finally snapped back to the real world and she glanced up over the top of her sunglasses at the grinning boy who looked incredibly comfortable in his seat whilst watching her intently like she was some kind of a new puzzle.

"You know, if you stare any longer at me like that, someone in here just might report you to the police on suspicion of being a stalker." TK commented offhandedly and set her book down after placing a cherry blossom patterned bookmark on the page.

"I never would've expected to see you lose yourself so heavily in a book to the extent that you didn't even notice I was here," he chuckled, running a hand through his carefully styled hair.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a good plot line."

"I'm beginning to notice that."

"How long have you been here?"

"About fifteen minutes or so."

TK grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Wow… sorry about that. You should've said something."

"You looked so entranced that I didn't want to break you out of it in case you were at an important part of the story. How long have you been here?"

"About an hour, give or take."

"And you've been reading since you got in." It was a statement, not a question, so TK didn't bother answering. But she was surprised that he knew that. He must've noticed what she was thinking from the confusion on her face and he laughed. "The lovely lady at the counter told me."

"Ah, that makes more sense," she nodded.

"How did your photoshoot go?"

"Apparently it went well. Thank you for your lovely advice, it helped so much. I honestly think that without that piece of advice, I probably would've been some kind of a nervous wreck."

"I'm glad that it went well," he smiled. "Is what you're wearing part of the shoot? I can't imagine that what you're wearing now it part of your normal attire considering what I've seen you wear those two times before."

TK smiled at his observation and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I don't usually wear this type of thing but I don't particularly hate it either. I just prefer the more laid back style a whole lot better."

"It suits you well. It gives off a different type of vibe but your skater style is very cute too. So are you here for some alone time and away from the mania for a while?"

"I didn't really think of it that way." TK shook her head. "Having been pushed out of my limits enough for today, I just couldn't stand the idea of going clothes shopping with the girls so I tagged along with KJ and Will for some book shopping which I prefer a whole lot more."

"How often have you been here?"

"This is my third time."

"There is something that I think you should try and would probably love," he smiled and headed over to the counter.

TK watched in pleasant surprise as he conversed naturally with the woman at the counter as though he had been there regularly. Then again, considering how little TK knew of him, he very well could be a frequent customer of the café, whenever he was around anyway. He soon returned with a plate filled with three different types of patisserie and she eyed them curiously as he put the plate on the table.

"Take a bite, I recommend having the pink one first, then the caramel, then the singed one."

TK simply stared with delight and tentatively cut off a small piece with her fork from the pink one. He watched her carefully as she tentatively took a bite and he refrained from laughing too much as the expression of total bliss settled on her face. He knew that sweets could sometimes make a girl happy, but never would he have thought that it could make someone _that_ happy. It was almost as though she had just been offered the moon and he watched as she didn't hesitate to take another bite.

He was incredibly taken to the girl. She was such an excitement, such a puzzle and such an intrigue. She was nothing like anyone that he'd ever met before and he wondered as he watched her eat if he would ever meet anyone like her. Was she quite literally one of a kind in all sorts of ways? Was there anything common about her at all? Or was she simply a ball of total uniqueness? He found himself thinking up more and more questions about the girl in front of him, and whenever he had questions, he always wanted answers.


	44. Chapter 43

**_I'm so so so sooooo sorry for the extremely late upload! Life has been hectic with exam season and all but I finally managed to find the time to finish this chapter! I hope everyone likes it!_**

* * *

Chapter 43

TK couldn't resist the burst of happiness and delight that spread through her as she took bite after bite of the strawberry sponge cake that just seemed to melt in her mouth. The thin dark chocolate coating crumbled easily in her mouth and a small groan of bliss rumbled from her throat.

She glanced up at the boy sitting opposite her and gave him an expression filled with glee and happiness. She noticed the satisfied gleam in his eyes as his lips curled up in amusement and she couldn't help but comment on that.

"Do you normally treat girls like this, Jare?" she asked curiously. "If you do, you must be one heck of a popular guy with the ladies."

Jared leaned forward in his seat and rested his chin on the bridge formed by his hands. He stared at her with a mixture of playfulness and seriousness and thought for a moment for the right words to use.

"Have I charmed you, little miss prodigy?"

"One, please don't call me little, it sounds horribly patronising," she pointed out. "Two, I'm hardly a prodigy, Jare."

"Not yet, but you most certainly will be," he winked. "If you don't like that name then what should I call you?"

"You could just be normal and call me by my name like everyone else, you know?" she arched her brows in amusement.

"But that just seems so boring."

TK stared at him for several moments before bursting out into soft laughter. "I can see why you're such good friends with Drew. With you around, there's no way that life could get boring no matter what happens."

"I could say the exact same thing about you. You certainly aren't a boring person either."

"I try not to be," she grinned. "So what are you doing here? I thought you weren't around?"

"Says who?" Jared blinked in surprise at her comment.

"No one… Sorry, since you weren't around I just presumed," she smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Tyce and I arrived the day before Drew and we've all been here since then." Jared told her.

"For a boyband group, you three sure do spend a lot of time away from each other. How does that work out?"

"That usually only happens when we're either travelling here to LA or Montana where the specialised spa is. Otherwise, we're pretty inseparable."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is the reason why Ty and Drew seem to be together more often whenever I bump into them because you have a girlfriend?" she asked tentatively, unsure of whether she had the right to ask questions about his personal life or not.

"I don't mind at all. As for your question, that would be right. Lucy works here in LA so whenever I'm around I make time to see her."

"That's sweet. It's good that you managed to make it work considering how busy your schedule must be for being so popular."

"It's what we signed up for so we're pretty much prepared for anything." Jared smiled properly and TK would be lying if she said that she wasn't swept away by it. There was something in his real smile that had her stomach flipping. "Lucy knew about my lack of ability to see her often so she knew what she was going to face if she went into a relationship with me."

TK couldn't help but sense something in his tone once more as he talked about his girlfriend. Again, she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, that something was hiding beneath his casual tone, but she couldn't for the life of her work out what that emotion was. She did however know that it was something highly serious.

"What's it like?" TK asked suddenly out of the blue.

"What's what like?" Jared frowned.

"Dating someone."

"Are you intrigued? Do you want to try?" he blinked in surprise at her question. He knew that she wasn't like most other girls, but he didn't think that she'd be oblivious as to what it was like to go out with someone. He would have thought that despite her age, she would have already had at least one relationship already. He highly doubted that no one wanted her, a guy would be blind not to think that she was lovely, and he doubted that no one had caught her eye yet. That wasn't possible, right? After all, she was at the age where people started experimenting, especially when it came to feelings and finding out what was known as friendship and what was known as something just a little more.

"I don't particularly want to try," she grimaced and thought of the idea of having dated one of the boys she knew from school. As much as she liked them, she also knew what they were like when it came to girls. "I just wondered what a guy thought about relationships."

"I won't say that I don't have the experience, but I would point out before we dive into this type of conversation that I'm probably not the best person in the world to talk to about this type of thing."

"Are you a playboy?"

"No."

TK thought about it and stared at him for several moments before she knew the answer. "But you're not one to say no, either, are you? If a girl come up to you and wants a relationship, you won't say no."

"You're right about that," he grinned. "So what are you doing here? I would have thought that you would be the type to go out and just have fun rather than sitting in a café and getting intensely lost in a book."

Jared leaned forward and once more inspected the girl in front of him. Having heard all about her from Drew and Tyson and after having met her that one time she came across as an incredibly outdoorsy type of girl and incredibly bubbly too. He never would have imagined that she could be so wrapped up in her own little world with a book in hand. Sure enough though, he had noticed whilst staring at her that she had had to twitch several times and shift her position just because she couldn't sit still. He was glad that his guess about her not being able to sit still for long periods of time was true. He was usually good at guessing people and their natures and he would hate to lose that talent now.

Tilting her head to the side, TK frowned slightly at his comment. "I'm not really sure what kind of an impression I gave you from out brief encounter that time at the castle but I really love reading and I love homely cafes like this one even more. It's one of the favourite places besides trees and fields to read in." TK replied innocently and honestly.

Jared blinked at her for several moments before breaking out into laughter and the people around them stared at him curiously wondering what was going on. "You aren't a very complicated person, are you?" he smirked.

"Was that meant to be an insult or a compliment?" she frowned once more.

"Compliment, it was a compliment."

"Then, thank you," she beamed brightly. "You're a really contradictory type of person aren't you? You're both open and extremely conservative at the same, right?"

Jared blinked again and stared at her in amazement. He'd guessed from the mature gleam in her eyes that the girl was intuitive, but he never would have suspected that she was _that_ intuitive.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are unnaturally skilled at knowing about someone at first glance?"

"You mean my ability to read someone like an open book sometimes?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"People have told me that I'm sometimes brutally honest. I say what's on my mind and I just feel like you're a very complex book to read."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it any way you want to, Jare." TK shrugged nonchalantly. "So how much longer are the three of you around? I think it would be quite nice to actually be able to see all three of you in one go rather than just one or two of you at a time."

"What's your work schedule like for the next few days?"

"Well, there are rehearsals but I don't think that they're that intensive at the moment considering how much progress we've made."

"So you'll have free time?"

"I'll probably have to negotiate with Mister Director but I might do. Why, what have you got in mind?"

"You love ice-cream, right?"

"Yeah."

"There's an ice-cream parlour that I heard about yesterday and I think that you'd really like it. If you manage it, the four of us could meet up there and it'll be our treat."

"No way, I'll pay for myself." TK shook her head frantically.

"You really don't like it when people try to treat you to something, do you?" he glanced at her in amusement.

"Not at all. I never could understand it when people try to spend money on me when it's not necessary."

"It's not really about necessity. It's more that sometimes people might want to treat you in an expression of gratitude. It's like buying a present for someone's birthday."

"But that's celebrating their birth and showing that you're grateful they're there and it's an annual event rather than something out of the blue."

Jared paused and tried to think of another way to explain to her that being treated once in a while wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "Okay, think of it this way then. When you feel incredibly thankful to someone, what do you do?"

"I say thank you."

"Has there ever been a time when you've done something for someone else to show them your thanks?"

TK thought for a moment and she nodded. "Yeah, I've done people favours in exchange sometimes."

"Well then, just translate the effort you put into doing something to thank someone into money. It's a similar principal after all. The effort spent to earn that money is the effort that someone exerts in order to thank you when they try to treat you."

TK blinked and thought about his explanation. He did have an incredibly good point but she had a feeling that no matter how much he tried, he would never be able to shake away the fluster that she would always feel whenever someone tried to treat her.

"But I haven't done anything this time that deserves that treat so its unjustified."

"Is a gentleman's pride ever justified?" he fired back with arched brows.

"It's an utterly stupid thing and it's never justified." TK retorted without a moment of hesitation. "I mean really, because of their so called pride, they always get into ridiculous fights that never end."

"Well, you do have a point."

"I've been meaning to ask, but why are you here? In this café I mean."

"The cakes. It's all for the cakes here. Ever since I found this place three years ago I've been coming here every time I'm here."

"I think I have to agree with you. The coffee is really nice as well." TK smiled and reached her own coffee and sighed in content as she let the hazelnut flavour swamp her senses.

"For such an energetic and bubbly person, I never would've expected you to be the type to like coffee."

"Coffee is pretty much my saviour." TK grinned. "I don't think that I can live without it."

"I would say the same about sweets."

"So you have a really sweet tooth I'm guessing?"

"There are three things in this world that I am defenceless against. Music, sweets and girls."

"That's a good triplet." TK smiled. "I don't think I'm controlled enough to just have a triplet."

"Somehow that sounds a lot dirtier than I think you intend it to be."

TK blushed and hid her face behind her cup. "I didn't mean for it to be like that!"

"I've realised that," he laughed at her display of fluster. "So what are your favourite things in life? Or would it be too long to list?"

"Hm…" TK thought about it for a moment and began to count in her mind and with her fingers the different things that she knew she wouldn't be able to live without. "Patisserie, absolutely anything to do with patisserie. Books, music, hazelnut coffee and food in general."

"What does hazelnut coffee actually taste like? I have to say I've never thought something like that existed."

TK just held out her cup towards him and since she had offered, he gladly took it and took a sip. He grimaced as the taste hit his senses and when she saw the expression on his face she couldn't help but turn away in a barely contained fit of laughter. There was something about the way he reacted to the coffee that made her laugh and when she thought she had calmed down, as soon as she took notice of the indignant expression on his face she burst into laughter again.

"How do you drink this stuff?" he complained.

"Well it's easy," she wheezed. "I hold the cup to my lips, gently tilt the cup so that the liquid goes into my mouth, savour the taste a little before swallowing it."

"Somehow, I get the feeling you don't even fully comprehend what you've just said aloud, Little Hazel."

"Again with the little comment," she pouted and directed a playful glare at him. "I'm not that short you know, just because I'm a little shorter than you."

"Not just a little, I'm a whole head and a half taller than you."

"I'm younger than you don't forget. I still have a change of outgrowing you."

"And I am also still a growing man so that chance is highly unlikely."

"That's hardly fair."

"That's life."

"Yes," she nodded in agreement. "Life is often filled with unfair moments."

"A phrase spoke with true experience." Jared glanced at her once more.

He was somewhat stunned by her serious and grim tone. He knew from her tone of voice that she hadn't been referring to something trivial. Something had happened in her life. Something dark and certainly not much spoken of. For a moment he noticed how closed off her expression was. It was an expression that warned others not to probe any further or they would find themselves burned.

Although he wanted to know what it was that made the girl in front of him capable of giving such an expression, he knew that he would have to leave that topic for another day because he knew that no matter what he tried she wouldn't tell him anything. One day he would find the way to get her to open up to him and tell him what had happened. That day just wasn't now.

Then he also began to wonder something else. Was she the type to cry? Or was she the hard faced type who would much rather run away than show their tears?

"Don't." TK told him bluntly and snapped him out of his thoughts. He glanced at her curiously and she gave him a stare that told him that she knew exactly what he was thinking. He wondered if she did. "You were trying to work out what made me say what I did, weren't you? I'd stop now if I were you because it'll just cause mass headaches and you'll never guess it."

"Was that a challenge, Little Hazel?"

"No, Jare, it was the truth."

"I take that as a challenge. If I were to be able to guess it one day, do I get a prize?"

"You won't. You won't ever be able to guess the truth. But if you do, I'd be really surprised and if you do then I'll tell you the story."

"I look forward to that day."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know? Most people either just keep to themselves or they don't care."

"I'm not like most other people." Jared shrugged and took a large bite from the cake.

"I'm beginning to notice that," she grinned. "You like being able to read people, don't you?"

"I much prefer knowing what type of person I'm dealing with rather than face a mystery. Although a mystery now and then isn't so bad."

"Just make sure you don't accidentally dig too deep and then find yourself too involved."

"Was that a hint of concern I hear?"

"No, Jare, it was a piece of friendly advice. I've seen far too many people ruin themselves and their friendships when people accidentally dig deeper than they mean to."

"Are you referring to yourself there?"

"It's a logical guess, but no I wasn't." TK shook her head. "You know, I just realised. We've been having some pretty deep conversations so far and it's the first time I've actually properly spoken to you. Most people have light hearted conversations or at least talk about more normal everyday stuff."

"Well, I think we've already established that neither of us normal by any standards, Little Hazel."

"Oh I can tell. For starters, you have some crazy aversion to calling people by their name."

"It just means that to me, everyone is special in some way." Jared shrugged in his defence.

"That's a pretty self-justified way of looking at it. It's not really that bad of a habit, it's just a little strange, that's all. Most people wait until they know someone a little more before developing some kind of a definable nickname."

"I quite like the name Hazel. It has a certain ring to it so I reckon I'll keep using it even when I find something else that might suit you."

"You're just a little difficult to understand, aren't you?"

"I may have been told that a few times before." Jared laughed. "How much longer have you got to chill?"

"Um…" she pondered and glanced at her watch. "About fifteen minutes longer give or take. I probably should start heading back to the bookshop to meet up with KJ and Will."

"Let me take you."

"I'll be fine." TK waved in fluster. "I managed to get here without being noticed, I'm sure I can get back the same way."

"Hazel, I want to walk back with you. I just want to spend a little more time with you so just let me, won't you?" he glanced at her and gave her a cheeky wink.

She blushed several shades of red and turned away in fluster. "Well you have your own free will so I can't exactly say no and refuse, can I? Besides, you just might follow me anyway even if I did say no."

"You're starting to know me better already." Jared smirked and reached across to brush a bit of strawberry cream that was lingering on the corner of her mouth. He licked it from his finger and watched her all the while as she blushed again and glared at him.

"Did you really have to do that? You could have just told me or used a napkin. You just enjoy making me fluster, don't you?"

"Well your facial expressions are really interesting so that's an incentive. I wonder what many different kinds of expressions you can make."

"Everyone can make many different facial expressions, Jare. That's just how the world works. Are you the type that indulges in making people make different expressions?"

"Indulge is probably too strong of a word but I certainly do think it's interesting especially when it comes to people who are both really honest and wear a mask at the same time."

TK stared at him in surprise and she was shocked by the straight stare that he was giving her. "You're clearly referring to me here so why don't you just say it," she sighed. "Are you going to finish these cakes? Because I'll be more than happy to help you finish them."

"Are you a cake monster?"

"Not just cakes but pretty much any type of sweets." TK grinned. "I used to work in a café a little like this one that sold really lovely cakes and had a really lively atmosphere. I think you'd really like it. If you're ever in London, drop me an email and I'll give you the address."

"For you to do that we'd have to exchange contact details first." Jared pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" She slapped her forehead at her own stupidity. She simply handed her phone out towards him after unlocking.

Jared stared at her in surprise and it took him a moment to realise that she wanted him to enter his contact details into her phone. When he was done, she quickly typed in her email address and sent him a text so that he'd have her number as well. Jared pushed one of the plates towards her and the pair finished the cakes speedily before TK packed up and thanked the people at the counter before heading out. Jared followed her and the pair walked side by side. The pair talked about nothing in particular and when they reached the bookstore, he gave her a wolfish smile and a wink and told her that he looked forward to the next time they met.

* * *

_**So what does everyone think about Jared? Let me know what you think!**_

_**Lyn xx**_


	45. Chapter 44

**_As mentioned on my FaceBook page, there will be some serious developments between TK and someone else! I hope you guys enjoy it._**

* * *

Chapter 44

"Did something happen during your break?" Will asked curiously as he glanced at the young girl beside him as they drove to the restaurant that they had booked a table for. It was the same restaurant that TK had been to before with Drew, the one with the terrace looking over the shopping square with delicious seafood dishes.

"Hm? What'd you mean?" she frowned in confusion.

"You just seem a little bubblier than before you headed out for your break so I was wondering if something happened."

"Well, I realised that I just might have a really bizarre talent of bumping into people at the most unexpected of times," she grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "I bumped into Jare at a little café that I went to for coffee and cakes. Apparently it was his favourite place in the area so he was making a visit while he was still here."

"Who's Jare?"

"Jare as in Jared Jenson. He's one of the members in Drew's band. He plays the base."

"You managed to bump into another one of them?" Konstantin commented in surprise.

"Technically speaking, I never bumped into any of them, they were the ones who bumped into me."

"Well, there is that." Konstantin laughed. "I take it you had a lot of cakes considering how happy you are."

"Oh I did." TK beamed brightly. "Lots of very nice cakes indeed," she sighed in bliss at the memory and made a mental note to revisit the café again as soon as possible. She realised after having told Jared about the café she used to work at that the main reason why she might have liked the little homely café so much was probably because it reminded her so much of home. Suddenly a wave of home sickness washed over her and she really wanted to see her old friends again. Although it had only been a couple of months, it had already felt like so long considering all that had happened and the heavy training and rehearsal schedule that the cast had. With the heavy work load, it just made things seem so much longer than they really were.

"Rayne?" Will blinked in surprise as her expression suddenly fell and she looked like she was wanted to cry but was holding the tears back.

"Huh?" she blinked and glanced at him and realised that she had been caught up in the moment.

"Are you alright, Rayne?"

"Yeah, I'm so looking forward to dinner tonight," she smiled sweetly the way she usually did at the mention of food and Will let the subject drop since he knew that probing too much wouldn't work and would probably put some sort of a strain on their friendship.

TK shook her head and mentally chastised herself. She had been working so hard for the past couple of months with barely a spare moment to breathe that she hadn't really had enough time to properly think back to her home. But at soon as she thought about home, she felt the rush of sadness engulf her so she pushed the memories to the back of her mind so that she wouldn't be so overloaded with emotion again. She had made her choice and so she had to stick by it.

Konstantin briefly glanced in the rear view mirror to take a look at TK. He saw the way her expression seemed to be somewhat closed off and he could tell that her mind was drifting. He thought about their topic of conversation for a moment and eventually he realised that she must have finally begun to feel a little home sick. Having been to the café that she had worked at back in England, he could only guess that the café she had found might have somewhat resembled the one back at her home. He had been surprised that she hadn't been struck by home sickness earlier but then he realised that it was because she was such a strong willed girl who loved to put up a strong front no matter the situation so she wouldn't have willingly expressed her feeling of home sickness even if she felt it.

He didn't really know anything about the environment that she grew up in, but he did know that it was one that had forced her to mature far too quickly than she should have and so she had become a little too independent for her age. If he had to guess, he would have said that the girl was almost afraid to depend on someone else. She either didn't know how to or she avoided it consciously. Either way, it was unhealthy for such a young girl to have developed such a habit at so young an age.

Oh course, he knew that as a pretty young person himself, he didn't really have any right to judge on that and so he kept his mouth shut. He would much rather limit the number of conflicts he had with the girl. Although there were times when he was so taken with her that he just didn't know what to do with himself, there were also moments of absolute chaos and despair where he wanted nothing more than to just beat some sense into the girl. To say that their relationship was an odd one would have been a total understatement and he knew that neither of them could understand where they stood with each other either.

They both knew that they felt very close to one another, Konstantin could tell that whenever she would pass a knowing glance at him, but they also knew that neither of them could work out whether the closeness was in a romantic way or not. They were both lacking in that type of experience after all and so instead of trying to figure it out, they both simply left it and just let things carry on in whatever direction that it may go.

Throughout dinner, the boys and girls filled the three bookworms on the things that they'd found on their shopping trip in the market and in the miscellaneous shop that TK had bought James' birthday present from. Then the girls started interrogating TK on what had happened between her and Jared and they complained jokily that it wasn't fair that the young girl was the lucky one who kept bumping into them time and again. By the end of the evening, TK was absolutely knackered and once again as per her usual, she fell asleep on the way back and this time instead of Konstantin being the one to carry her back to her room, Jake was the one to do it.

As Jake carefully tucked her into bed, mindful of not to wake her, TK rolled slightly and creased her brows into a pained expression. Jake knew without a doubt that she was having a nightmare and he thought about waking her up but just as he was about to, she seemed to settle down and relaxed back into a seemingly gentle sleep. Jake waited for several moments longer just to make sure that she really was okay before he headed out and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Is she okay?" James asked as he noticed the other boy walking up the stairs to the boys' floor.

"Yeah, she's just really tired and she has a habit of falling asleep on the way home anyway."

"I'll bet she's tired. I reckon she didn't really get proper sleep last night from worry and stress about the shoot."

"Well things will be falling back into a relatively normal routine now so things should be fine."

"Almost." Harrison cut in. "Don't forget that a certain someone is turning 19 very soon."

Jake laughed in agreement. It really was his birthday soon. They'd already had a very simple plan ready which was to have a normal restaurant meal and then they'd be having a small party with a few drinks on a terrace by the lake at the castle. Although it was relatively simple he didn't really mind. They obviously couldn't go to a club since half of them were underage so he happily settled for drinks and relaxing back at the castle with his new friends. If he could have something more though it would be seeing his old high school friends again but he knew that they were all busy with the beginning of University and all the preparation and such so he couldn't really do anything about that. He did however arrange with Carlisle that he would go home on the next break that he had in terms of not having any rehearsals.

Since Jake had a somewhat minor character, he didn't actually need to be around that much. But after having connected so well with everyone, Carlisle and Jake came to the conclusion that it would be better if he stuck around despite not having any rehearsals in his schedule. It wasn't as though the project's budget couldn't afford to have him around. The castle had been rented on the whole for the duration of the filming and so they could have as many people around as the space could fit.

Another reason why Jake decided to stay was pretty obvious. It was because of TK. He didn't want to miss out on the chance of getting to really know the girl considering how well they had connected back in L.A. He also really enjoyed spending time with the rest of the tight-knit crew. They all reminded him so much of his friends from high school but perhaps slightly even closer because of their shared passion for acting and making something of a script.

Jake was supposed to be starting University as well but since he had informed the University of his career choice they had come to the agreement that so long as he completed the required assignments and watched the recorded lectures then they would still give him the required credits to pass the degree. He had applied for business and management at Harvard. Although he certainly didn't seem the type, he was actually really smart and academically hardworking.

Everyone retired to their own rooms almost straight away and as soon as Jake fell asleep, he found himself dreaming about the first and only kiss he'd shared with a certain young acting prodigy. It was around the fifth time he'd dreamed about it and he knew that if he didn't do make a move, it would drive him insane. He woke up feeling a little groggy and had a shower to freshen up.

While getting changed, he thought about how to ask her out on a date. Although they'd had their 'moments', they hadn't exactly had any dates yet. Not to mention, the girl in question was absolutely nothing like any other girl that he'd met before. He wanted to do something different, something special. But what? Even without those kinds of complications, there was also the relatively high chance that she might say no and reject him. He didn't have any type of guarantee whatsoever that she'd say yes. She didn't give him any indication that she was romantically interested in him and he knew that he had tough competition, namely Konstantin.

Although he didn't know what it was exactly, he knew for certain that something had happened between Konstantin and TK because he would notice from time to time that they seemed a little closer than before. He wanted to know what it might have been but it wasn't exactly something he could just ask, nor did he even know how he might approach the question. He might have been a blunt and straight forward person on occasion but he wasn't always like that. When it came to things that he really cared about, he was often somewhat awkward and things would have a tendency of not going the way he'd planned at all. It was just the way things almost always turned out and he hated that tendency of his to suddenly turn into a coward. He just really hoped that things would somehow work out this time because he really did like her. He didn't have any idea how serious that emotion was but no one ever really knew until they'd tried things out. It was just the way life worked.

What Jake did know was that he really didn't want to regret not trying with TK. With that determination, he decided that he'd ask her after his birthday. He didn't want to do it on his birthday since he didn't want her to feel too pressured into giving him a nice reply. It wouldn't be fair on either of them.

Now he really couldn't wait for his birthday.

Over the next week, everyone busied with rehearsals and shoots for various scenes and more training. James and Jake were progressing steadily with combat stunts and tricks and as usual TK and Konstantin had many of their playful fights where they tried to outdo each other. So far TK was taking the lead by 2 matches and they'd had 3 ties. It really was impressive to everyone that watched one of their fights that a young girl like her could really out-fight a man. None of them would have ever considered such a possibility before witnessing TK in action.

In between rehearsals and training, everyone tried their best to find a suitable present for Jake. Most had settled for music CDs or movies or some type of miscellaneous object. TK was the first to find the present she wanted to give him and she absolutely loved it and couldn't wait to see what it would look like on him. When the day finally arrived, they decided to split their presents in half. Some would give it to him in the morning and others after the dinner.

Dinner was as usual lovely, exciting but relatively calm. There always seemed to be something that they could talk about despite the amount of time they spent with each other which was amazing. Jake thanked everyone for the gifts and dinner and Carlisle, Adriana, Zach, Tray and Alyssa excused themselves to leave the rest of them for the party back at the castle.

For a couple of hours they played various drinking games and Harrison and TK dominated all of them. It was incredible how well they held their liquor. So could Konstantin but he didn't count since he was accustomed to much stronger drinks. As the night wore on, the others slowly got more and more drunk and by 1 in the morning everyone decided to call it a night by general consensus.

Everyone headed back to their rooms and Konstantin being the most sober of them all offered to throw the trash away. Jake was about to head back to the house as well when he noticed that TK was still there. She was sitting by the lake facing towards it with her knees hugged to her chest and she looked like a little ball. She turned her head to face him when he sat down beside her and she gave him a small sweet smile. For several moments neither of them said anything. Jake wondered if there was something wrong. He realised that it was starting to get a little chilly and draped his jacket around her shoulders and tugged the fuzzy bear hat onto her head. The hat had been her present to him and he really liked it. It was very like her style to buy something like that as a present. She smiled gratefully at him and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know, I'm quite surprised that you haven't fallen asleep yet. You do have a tendency to do that after all."

"Hey, in my defence, that only really happens in vehicles. Somehow they just make me really sleepy," she complained.

"I do get what you mean."

"Besides, you looked like you'd had something on your mind all day. I was a little worried so here I am."

"Was it really obvious?" he grimaced.

"No. But it's you so I can tell." TK told him bluntly.

Her comment completely threw him and for a moment he thought his heart stopped. The mood was perfect, everything was perfect. All that's left was for him to take the first step. He held her cheek with a hand and stared down at her intently. The gaze just about melted her and she closed her eyes slowly as he leant down towards her. At first their lips simply met softly and neither of them moved. Both didn't dare move for more, nor did they want to pull away.

Eventually they pulled away just a little to stare at each other. Jake wanted to take it slow not wanting to rush anything and scare her. She gave him a sweet reassuring smile and turned her body so that she could wrap her hands around his neck as he closed in for another kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer and the other hand cupped the back of her head tilting her head gently to kiss her better. He felt her grin against his lips and he knew that she was comfortable with him and so he teased her lips open with his tongue. TK was a little tentative for a moment since she'd never got this far with Jake before. The last time they got this close had been her first kiss and she'd pulled away in shock. Now she wasn't so shocked anymore and she soon began reciprocating his kiss eagerly.

Jake hooked his arm under her knees and lifted her skilfully without breaking the kiss onto his lap so that they were even closer to each other. They continued to kiss for a long time and eventually TK felt breathless and settled for resting her forehead on his. She smiled warmly at him and he stared uncertainly back at her.

"You really do know how to throw people off their pace, Ray."

"What can I say? I'm just that talented," she laughed softly.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow but now's even better."

"Wait to do what?"

"Ask you out on a date."

"You actually planned when you'd do it?"

"Of course. I didn't want to pressurise you on my birthday."

"Jake, I wouldn't beat around the bush. I might be considerate of your feelings but I wouldn't give you false hopes either. I'd much rather be honest than hurt someone like that unless it was better to lie."

"And for that I am very grateful." Jake smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I do have to ask though. You didn't pull away this time."

"Well, you're no longer the only guy I've kissed." TK smiled sheepishly.

"It's Konstantin, isn't it?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah, and Will. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No," he told her honestly. And it was the truth. She was an actress after all so it would have been unfair of him to make a fuss over it. "I'm just a little jealous, but it was for work purposes, I'm guessing?"

Jake wasn't guessing. He was desperately hoping. But then again, if she was already involved with someone else she wouldn't have just kissed him back. She wasn't the type to cheat since it wasn't in her personality or morals.

"Yeah, it was a rehearsal for the scene where 'Rose' and 'Jesse' get hot and heavy. Will had made a move and I panicked so I had to kiss KJ to get the lack of experience out of my system and then I wasn't so afraid anymore so the rehearsal went alright after that. He wasn't Eric after all and it was a job so I treated it as nothing more, nothing less."

"Then it can't be helped. It's the feelings involved that matters the most, after all."

"You're right about that."

"So how about a date some time?"

"I'd be delighted. I really like you, Jake, and I want to know what kind of like this is." TK told him honestly.

"Then I guess we're on the exact same page, Ray. You've pretty much taken the words right from my mind."

"Well that's surprising. I never knew I could read minds," she joked. "So how have you liked your birthday?"

"It's been wonderful, especially the added surprise." Jake smiled warmly at her before pulling her close for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "You're starting to shiver, we should probably go back inside."

"Yeah, my fingers are feeling a little numb," she admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't want to ruin the moment."

Jake stared at her for a moment beaming. "Thank you, Ray. I wasn't sure what you were going to say considering our difference in age and all."

"Age doesn't matter at all. You're just as absolutely nuts as the rest of us," she scoffed.

The pair stood and continued their playful banter quietly as they headed back towards the house. When they got to the first floor, the pair closed in with perfect synch for a chaste kiss before she retired into her room and Jake headed back to his feeling incredibly elated.

TK felt happy and bubbly. She could tell that Jake was really happy. Was this what it was like for two people to share similar feelings for each other, she wondered. She suddenly thought back to the conversation she'd had with Jared in the café and realised that she'd been wrong back then when she thought that she wasn't curious about what it might be like to date someone. Back then, she'd been thinking of the boys from her school rather than the people around her now. She knew that she did really like Jake, but she didn't know how deep those feelings were and she supposed that the only way to find out would be to actually try it out and see how things went.

She eventually fell asleep buzzing in excitement as she wondered what tomorrow might bring.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you guys thought about the development! I always love reading people's comments about this story!**_


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The next morning most of the gang carried a hangover. Konstantin was fine and was in charge of breakfast. Will looked relatively normal but everyone else looked a little worse for wear and in desperate need for coffee. TK laughed as she saw everyone and she noticed that Jake hadn't come down yet. Just as her thought trail ended he walked in and subtly gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Morning," he smiled at her before noticing everyone else's state and laughed.

"Morning, Jake," she smiled back and sat down. He took the seat beside her and sat a little closer to her than usual. "You guys look hilarious. Seriously, you've been through this before so why do you do this to yourselves?"

"It's Jake's fault," they all chimed.

"It's not my fault you guys can neither hold your liquor nor succeed in drinking games." Jake retorted.

"Quinny was the best at the games but I guess you get hangovers easily." TK commented.

"Yeah, I'll be fine until I wake up. I just need coffee and a little more sleep then I'll be good as new."

"You're lucky rehearsals are in the afternoon," she grinned.

"You guys really don't learn, do you?" Carlisle chuckled as he walked in.

"It's all Jake's fault," everyone chimed.

"So what can we do for you, Mister Director?" TK asked curiously.

"I was passing by and just wanted to let you know that your schedule has changed slightly. During the mornings when you're not scheduled to rehearse you'll be working with Ritchie."

"The music designer for the project?" Will blinked in surprise." What for?"

"Rayne is going to prepare a song for the movie and continue to help give various pointers for the score." Carlisle explained.

"Congratulations!" Will beamed. "You have an amazing voice, you'll be fantastic."

"Thanks," she smiled shyly.

Jake rested his hand on her knee encouragingly and she saw him smile warmly at her. She smiled back in response and rested her hand on his. He turned it up so that they could lace their fingers together. Because of the angle that Carlisle had, he didn't miss the interaction between the pair. He didn't say anything and just smiled.

"So what time will I be starting?" TK asked.

"You have until none so take your time." Carlisle replied. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"Would you like to stay?" Konstantin cut in before the director left. "There's plenty of food and I don't really think everyone can stomach the amount I've made."

"Thank you for the offer Konstantin but I've already eaten I'm afraid." Carlisle shook his head. "I hope you all feel better soon," he directed towards the hungover cast members before stepping out.

"Don't worry, KJ," TK beamed brightly. "I'm pretty sure I can eat most of their share for them."

"Rayne, aren't you supposed to be a terrible morning person? How are you so… normal?" Harrison complained as he took a gulp of coffee.

"Who knows," she laughed. "It very much depends on how I feel when I wake up."

"Lucky, and it's so unfair that you probably drank more than me but you have no hangover."

"I sobered up last night before I came back in. the cold tends to have that effect on people."

"The cold? Why did you stay outside if you were cold?"

"Well this and that." TK told him vaguely.

Konstantin instantly noticed something in her tone and glanced at her. Then he noticed the lack of distance between her and Jake and he knew. He knew that they were involved now. Jake must have taken the plunge and made the first step to try and change their friendship into something more. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't exactly jealous, but he did feel a little disappointed that he couldn't so casually tease her anymore. He'd have to be slightly more careful with how he behaved towards her to respect the boundaries and such.

Being the somewhat naturally observant person that he was, Will had noticed that something was different about the girl. She seemed a little more upbeat somehow and there was a more feminine glow about her. He couldn't really pin point why he thought that, he just did. He could only guess that something had happened though he had no idea what that might have been.

As she'd said, TK really did eat what the others couldn't finish. It was incredibly how much she could ingest and it seemed that she had an even bigger appetite after a night drinking. Jake couldn't help but notice how happy she was when eating and he smiled too seeing how cheerful she was.

Afterwards, the others who hadn't sobered yet went back to bed whilst other just relaxed for the morning. TK on the other hand got herself ready for the day and headed out to the music hall to meet Ritchie. Ritchie was bubbling with excitement when TK walked through the doors. "Ah, Rayne! Good to see you. I've gotten something together but since I don't really know your preferred style of music I don't know if you'd like it or not. For the moment would you mind having a look?"

"Good morning to you too, Ritchie." TK laughed. "Whatever you've written I'm sure I'll like it. I have yet to hear one of your compositions and not like it. Besides, considering how many scores you're produced, I'm sure the movie directors agree with me."

"Thank you, Rayne." Ritchie smiled.

Ritchie handed over a photocopy of what he'd composed so far and sat at the piano. The pair glanced at each other before he played the melody line so that she knew what the notes were. Then he played the tune and she began to sing. She sang the first verse and chorus through once before they paused and he waited for her feedback.

"I really like it so far. Could we try it one more time and I'd like to add a little bit of 'me' into it if that's alright."

"Rayne, this is your song. Transform it however you like." Ritchie smiled, glad that she liked the song so far.

For the next couple of hours the pair continued to work on the song and he also played to her the recording that they'd made so far of the score. By the end of the session TK was even more energetic and bubbly than before after having gotten herself immersed in music. She couldn't wait to hear the rest of the lyrics and what the bridge of the song would sound like. TK was so overjoyed to be working with one of her favourite composers of all time that she ended up nearly skipping all the way to the dining hall.

By lunch time everyone had managed to sober up back to normal and TK was slightly disappointed not to see Karen causing Harrison grief again like last time. She'd had so much fun teasing Harrison back then and she couldn't wait to find another thing to tease him for.

"How was it?" Jake asked curiously as she took a seat beside him and gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"It was perfect, so amazing, so wonderful and exciting and okay me breathe." TK gasped and paused sheepishly. Everyone glanced at her before bursting into laughter at her excitement.

"You really do love music, don't you, Rayne?" Harrison teased.

"Yes I really do." TK nodded enthusiastically. "It's just so magical the way good music can be so spine tingling," she sighed dreamily. "Music is my home."

"I thought books were your one true love." Kelly arched her brows.

"They are. Books are my love and music is my home." TK grinned.

"How do you have such profound interests for a kid?" James commented.

"I'm not that young. I'm 15, that's not that bad."

"You're the youngest here on the whole set so you are considered very young I'm afraid." Will chuckled at her defensive tone. "You're even younger than what the youngest character of the film would be."

"Yeah well that's only because jailbait hasn't made an appearance yet." TK complained.

"Jailbait?" everyone chorused.

"She's a character that appears and becomes pretty crucial later on in the series. She helps 'Lissa' become Queen in fact."

"I get to play Queen?" Karen beamed.

"Yeah, at the very end. You have a lovely coronation." TK smiled. "So from the looks of things you guys sobered up faster than last time at Konstantin's."

"We all drank a whole lot less last night compared to Konstantin's party." Kelly shrugged.

"Hm, I guess that's true." TK nodded in realisation.

"So what's the song like?" Karen asked curiously.

"It's not finished yet but so far it sounds really fun to sing! I can't wait to hear what it will sound like when it's done."

"Neither can we." Karen beamed. "Just think, you'll have your own song. That's pretty awesome."

"Well it's not completely mine since I didn't write it but I know what you mean. A song that no one else has sung before… that's a really exciting thought."

For the rest of the day things returned to normal with rehearsal and training filled schedules. Some of the others had begun working with personal trainers and since TK and Konstantin had pretty good training programmes already they didn't need a continuous personal trainer, just an appointment every now and then to have an agreement on what each of them could perhaps work a little more on.

Soon the time had whizzed past once more and Jake and TK never did get their promised date due to the schedule. Neither of them had made it clear to the others yet and their relationship had sustained a minor level of intimacy whereby they never went further than some heavy kissing and intimate cuddles. TK was still underage after all and while the rest of the people her age might not have held the same ideals about losing their virginity, both TK and Jake wanted to respect the boundaries that the age had created. Jake was perfectly happy to take it slow and to thoroughly explore what they had. TK had felt exactly the same and though there had certainly been times when she'd wanted to try going a little bit further, Jake had always pulled back before things progressed too much. To think that Jake would be the one to pull away surprised her and it somewhat reminded her of the relationship between 'Rose' and 'Dimitri' the way he always controlled the flow of their relationship and how much it progressed.

Even though the couple hadn't officially announced their relationship status, everyone around them had noticed the clear differences that had occurred. They could all notice the lack of distance between the pair and the way they behaved towards each other was different too. There was an air about hem and although they thought of asking about it, they decided not to interfere and simply let them go at their own pace. They were scared that since TK was so inexperienced with love she might be easily swayed by the opinions of others. Everyone respected the pair and so they decided to all keep quiet and to just let them find their own couple were ever the same after all so of course TK and Jake would have a different way of doing things.

It was during October that the cast got a surprise. TK, being Alexandra's daughter, and her friends were invited to the London red carpet even of her latest work. It was a beautiful romantic comedy that contained wit and serious moments of love development. Carlisle was attending too as a friend of Alexandra's and due to his fame in the world of producers both he and Alexandra were often invited to red carpet events of other people's works.

And so it was time for TK to need yet another character defining outfit that would capture people's attention. She carefully considered the time she had until she needed the dress and after long hard deliberation, she finally called the one person who would be able to help her when it came to fancy dresses. She called Konstantin's sister: Maria.

"I had been wondering anxiously as to whether you would call or not," Maria stated before TK even had enough time to say 'Hello'.

"What'd you mean? And hello Maria, I hop you've been well."

"Things have been a little busy but nothing that I can't handle. I got a request for a wedding gown the other day which was exciting. Now, please tell me that you aren't only calling me to ask how I am."

"I'm busted, aren't I? You already know what I'm going to ask, don't you?"

"Yes, Alexandra had very kindly invited me to the red carpet event. Unfortunately that day coincides with the deadline for a competition I'm entering so I won't be able to attend. What I can and definitely will do, however, is design and make your dress. That is why you were calling, I hope, otherwise I've made a complete fool of myself."

"No, you are right. That is what I'd hoped to ask of you. It took me so long because I know you have a lot of work of your own and I didn't want to impose."

"You are very welcome to give me work," Maria laughed. "I will have to charge you of course but there will be a discount, so don't worry."

"Don't you even dare, Maria. Just tell me the full price and I'll pay for it. You are completely saving my butt after all. This means no shopping trips required to find the dress!"

"I've already come up with the design. Now I just need your measurements since you've probably grown since I last saw you."

"I'll ask Adriana tomorrow. She's coming over for a chat with Mister Director about the costume design."

"That's brilliant. I'll leave her to find your shoes and accessories but otherwise leave the rest to me."

"Thank you so much, Maria."

"It's a pleasure. I enjoy designing things your style. It's quite unique so it's a lot of fun and experimentation."

"I'm glad it's fun." TK laughed. "I'd hate to ask you to do something that you found boring."

"Oh you don't need to worry about something like that. It'll be delightful for me as a designer to see you wear something I made with a smile on your face."

"I'm sure there'll be plenty those." TK laughed again. "I do love your designs after all!"

"The dress will be with you in good time, I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you, Maria. Just send me the bill when you're finished. The full bill, don't you go giving me discounts."

"Alright, I'll bear that in mind. Now, as much as I love talking to you, I have work to finish so I'll talk to you again when we're both free."

"Oh I'm so sorry for interrupting you!"

"Don't worry. Like I'd already said, I was waiting for your call."

"Good lucky with your work."

"And the same to you, Rayne."

With that said, the pair hung up and TK squealed when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She wrestled playfully with him for a little bit and came out top as always. She was the better fighter after all. She leaned down and kissed him gently before getting up and giving him a hand up.

"So I take it that call was about what you'll be wearing at the red carpet." Jake commented.

"Yeah, Maria already knew and started designing. She was just waiting to see if I would actually request it. That woman is going to save me life several times over, I can tell."

"Her dress from Konstantin's was incredible. There was nothing like it. I wonder if she's going to add any special tricks to this work."

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" TK grinned. "I'm so excited for it."

"You? Excited for a dress? Is the sky about to fall?" Jake tease as he glanced up at the sky.

"Hey you, that's mean." TK pouted. 2I've gotten a little better with handling them. Just a little."

"But you're still wearing shorts and such underneath, aren't you?"

"Well, yes," she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Old habits die hard. But I don't resemble a boy so much anymore at least."

"You never resembled a boy." Jake scoffed. "And I liked that style of yours. It was very cute and very you."

"Well, thank you." TK blushed. "I haven't entirely gotten rid of those clothes. I just tend to mix and match a little more."

"So you'll be going home. Are you excited?"

TK blinked before she gasped in surprise. "I didn't even things of it that way! Ah! I'm going home!" she squealed in delight and gave him a tight hug. "I can see everyone again! I can show you where I used to work and my friends and oh god the cakes as well!"

"I'm beginning to wonder if that had been her real intention." Jake chuckled in amusement.

It was perfectly natural for her to be reacting like this. After all, she had been plunged into an entirely unfamiliar situation without any familiar face around her. She was bound to feel happy to see people she knew again. He was a little curious as well. He wanted to see what her life used to be like. It would be interesting to see the environment she used to live in to see how she grew up to be the way that she was.

"Knowing my mum, you very could be right." TK laughed. "Remind me again when we're leaving."

"We have over a week until we leave and we'll be staying there for a week as well because Carlisle has already arranged for two different interviews for the cast."

"Hm… I remember him saying something about me having an interview with Mum for a radio station as well."

"That will be the first, won't it?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised we've managed to hold it off for so long to be honest."

"I suppose that's to do with you both being so busy with your work and rarely having free time that coincided."

"That is true." TK nodded in agreement. "I just realised."

"What."

"We may finally get to have that date that I promised you."

"That would be nice." Jake smiled. "You'll have to show me around though since I have no idea how to get around London. That last visit when Konstantin found you wasn't long enough for any of us to really get to know how to get around the city."

"Leave it to me. I know some pretty good places to show you."

"I look forward to it."

And once again TK found herself getting lost in his kiss.

As promised, Maria's dress did arrive in good time. Adriana had received it and brought it to the castle for a size fitting two days before they had to leave. To say that she liked the dress would've been an understatement. She loved the flare, the fit, the softness of the material, the embroidery, just everything was lovely. There was even a shawl to go with the strapless dress so that she wouldn't get cold. She would definitely need some practice walking in heels again though so that she wouldn't trip on the carpet.

Over the course of the week, TK spent her time thinking about souvenirs for her friends and ended up with quite a lot of outfits that would suit each of her friends at the Honey Café. For her manager she bought various patisserie books and odd ingredients for Hannah who was the training patissière at the café so that she could experiment for new recipes. When they got to the airport preparing for the flight back, TK was bursting in excitement. Absolutely nothing stopped her from grinning from ear to ear. Since she was so hyped up, she couldn't sleep at all and so she simply spent the time thinking about all the things she would do when she got back.

7


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Gran!" TK screamed when she saw her beloved grandmother standing by the barriers. She ran regardless of the suitcase she was dragging. It was half empty so it wasn't that heavy. She had made sure not to pack a lot so that she could take things back with her to America. She dropped everything when she was close enough and hugged Grandma Rachel tightly. "I've missed you! How've you been? Has anything happened? Are you okay? Have you been eating properly?"

"Tamara. Deep breaths," her grandmother laughed. "I am fine. I have been spending a lot of time with Clara so it's fine." Clara was Honey Café manager's mother who was similar in age to TK's grandmother. "And these must be your new friends."

"Yes!" she beamed. "Meet the main crew of the VA cast."

Everyone proceeded to introduce themselves and TK's grandmother eyes Jake knowingly. Being the eerily observant person that she was, she knew instantly that he was different to the others.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Knight." Carlisle smiled politely. "How did you get here?"

"The idiot daughter-in-law of mine decided to hire a chauffeur for me so he's waiting in the car park."

"Mum has a tendency of doing that."

"Honestly, she should find more suitable ways to spend her money."

"Gran, she's only looking out for you. Knowing you, you would've come here by train or something ridiculous so it's better that she got a car ready for us." TK reasoned.

"Rayne, we will leave you to catch up with your family. Don't forget you have an interview tomorrow afternoon."

"I won't. But just in case something comes up, here's my number." TK hastily scribbled her numbed on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to Carlisle. "I hope you guys have fun chilling around London again."

"Oh we will." Karen beamed. "I definitely can't wait to go shopping again."

"You must go to Covent Garden if you didn't get a chance to last time. You would love it! Sloane Square and King's Road are quite good as well." TK commented. "Then again, I'm sure that Will can show you guys around."

"You can count on it." Will chuckled. "But first we'd better check into the hotel. Rayne, your phone please." She handed it over to him and he put his number in. "I'm the only one here besides Carlisle with a phone so it'll be easier if there was another point of contact."

"Are you going home as well?"

"I might drop by but my family is currently on a cruise ship so I decided to stay in the hotel since it's a whole lot closer."

"Where do you live?"

"Oxshott."

"Ah, fair enough then." TK laughed. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Don't be late," everyone chimed.

TK pouted at their reminder and her grandmother merely laughed. They separated and TK walked with her arm linked with Rachel's. "How's Dad been? I guess that he's probably found out the truth by now."

"We haven't really spoken since you left. That wretched father of yours hasn't even been home much either. I don't know where he is these days."

"Maybe he's on a business trip. It would be nice if this week could go by without too much drama."

"We can only hope. You plan on going to the café, don't you?"

"Of course. I'll have a quick shower to freshen up and get changed before going." TK nodded. "You haven't told them yet, I hope."

"I've kept it a secret from them so surprise them all you like."

"I can't wait to see everyone again!"

Since it was quite cold, TK changed into more practical clothes. She liked her new change of style but nothing made her feel more comfortable than baggy clothes. She pulled on a pair of black combats, a tank top, a cashmere red tartan shirt and a charcoal coloured waist coat. She grabbed her black coat, keys, phone and wallet before heading down the stairs with her chunky boots in hand. At the foot of the stairs she put her shoes on and then opened her suitcase.

"Here are a few books that I found and thought you might like." TK smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart." Rachel smiled, taking them from her granddaughter before putting them to one side. "Be careful, Tamara."

"Always am, Gran. See you at dinner. I'll be back hopefully in time to cook."

"Just take as long as you like, Tamara. I can cook something for myself if you don't."

"Alright." TK nodded reluctantly and headed out. The journey there was quick and TK felt nostalgia wash over her as she sat on the bus. It had been so long since she had made that journey and it was a journey that she had thought she wouldn't be making for a long time.

The café looked exactly the same as when she had left. Considering it had only been a few months, she wasn't really expecting anything drastic changes to the place. The café had just opened so there weren't any customers just yet but that was just fine because TK knew that her appearance was going to stir some trouble with her old friends.

"Welcome to Honey -" Jersey turned and smiled as TK walked in thinking that she was just a customer but her smile instantly dropped to one of shock when she saw TK and she screamed. "Oh my god, TK!"

"Hi." TK smiled cheekily in response as everyone turned their attention to the door. "I hope you guys haven't been harassed while I was gone."

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?"

"How is America?"

"I love and all but why are you back? You didn't get fired for violence, did you?"

"Hey, I resent that!" TK protested with a pout. "Am I not allowed to come back and visit? Because I can go if you want."

TK turned and was about to walk out of the café when everyone's hands were suddenly on her dragging her back inside.

"And just so you know. The filming has been going perfectly fine. There hasn't been a single hitch just yet regardless of my lack of acting experience." TK pointed out.

"It's been going well? That's good to hear." Ms. Anderson sighed in relief. "If you weren't kicked out then when did you get back and what for?"

"I got back earlier today. Gran came and picked me up with a chauffeur that my mum had hired in advance."

"How is your mum? Have you had a chance to see her yet? And we saw that the secret got out in the first chat show." Meredith commented.

"Mum's well." TK smiled softly. "It's good to finally be able to see her again. Actually it's because of her that I'm back. She invited me to attend her film's premier in Leicester Square. Now that the secret's out, we don't have to pretend anymore and she doesn't have to restrain herself either from dragging me into all sorts of things. It's a little scary to be honest but it's reasonable I guess considering how long we've been apart."

"TK, you've changed." Milo smiled proudly at the young girl.

"Oh?"

"You're a little different. A bit more mature. You're more open and honest than before." Jersey nodded.

"It's a good thing, TK." Ms. Anderson laughed when she noticed TK's shocked expression.

"So how about letting me wear an apron and helping out for the day?" TK asked cheekily.

"You can't be serious!" everyone glared.

"Please," she whined. "I've missed this so much."

Ms. Anderson gave a heavy sigh and shook her head in defeat. "If you put it that way then there's no way I can stop you, is there? Let me guess. I'll owe you cakes, right?"

"Yes, please!" TK beamed. "Oh! And I have presents!"

"Presents?"

"Everything is wrapped up and named in the suitcase. Rummage while I raid the back for an apron."

"Just look in your locker. We haven't had the heart to get rid of it just yet," the manager told her simply and TK smiled at that.

She walked into the changing rooms at the back of the café and smiled as she remembered that that was where Konstantin had truly noticed her due to her fight against the Belatrix boys. There were so many memories in just one place and she smiled as she recalled them all. It seemed like they were going with the normal uniform for the day and so she changed into the simply black dress and lace up boots. She tied the apron around her waist and headed back out to the front.

"TK, we love you!" everyone chorused and hugged her tightly.

"You really do know us all well, don't you?" Ms. Anderson gave her a teary smile.

"Now, now, no crying allowed. I was only gone a couple of months."

"You've gotten even more curved. Your waist shrank again and don't even get me started on your legs!" Meredith pointed. "You had a good figure to begin with. Now it's just plain unfair."

"I've been working out more. I've got lots for training partners now so I've been fighting everyday on top of my usual fitness routine and slight training at night."

"Do you ever take a break?" Jersey chastised.

"I do! I read books! I've fallen out of a tree to prove it."

"That's not something to be proud about." Milo giggled.

TK glanced around her and then her eyes rested and remained transfixed to a certain wall filled with pictures. Pictures of her. Her eyes widened in horror and everyone laughed when they saw what she was staring at.

"That's not our fault. We only put up two but then the customers added to it and it sort of spread. In fact, you know the Belatrix boys? They've been coming back every day to see if there have been any additions to it." Hannah commented.

"You looked so cool in the Seventeen photoshoot so we wanted to brag a little bit." Meredith smiled.

"Seriously, you guys are impossible." TK sighed in defeat. "Oh well, you guys might as well use the fact that I used to work here to your advantage."

"You've finally returned to us?" a family voice called out and TK turned to see one of the regular customers smiling warmly at her as he walked in. "It's good to see that you've been doing so well."

"Thank you, Mr. Cross. How've your family been?" TK smiled back in return.

"They've been well. Just to let you know, Elie and Jane have pretty much been idolizing you ever since they found out you're an actress now."

"Oh they haven't!" TK waved her arms around in fluster. "Oh dear…"

"It's not a bad thing, TK. You should be proud of it. No doubt my kids aren't the only ones. You'll be a role model for a lot of people I reckon. I watched your chat show and I thought how you handled the question about your mother was so you. Sassy and mature."

"Glad I'm so recognisable." TK scoffed. "Would you like your usual?"

"Yes, please," he nodded.

With him as the first customer, everyone naturally fell into work mode and soon after his arrival more people began drifting in. most were regular customers from when she used to work there and so she'd had to stop for conversation many times. As the day wore on and evening came, she was surprised when a few boys whom she recognised walked in. They froze when they saw her and seemed to stay like that caught in a mixture of fear and shock.

"Don't worry, TK. They aren't here to cause trouble. They are actually our new guards." Meredith informed her.

"The jerks from Belatrix College are your bodyguards?" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the four of them and they flinched.

"Yes, TK." Ms. Anderson nodded. "Be nice to them. They've reformed."

"We'll see." TK murmured but dropped the menace nonetheless. "Oi, Kemp and co. How are you going to protect our girls if you guys stay frozen at the entrance like that? Don't worry, I don't plan on kicking your butts. So, what would you guys like to order?"

"You're working?" Kemp blinked in surprise and the four of them made their way towards their usual table in the middle of the café.

"Well, yeah. It would be weird to be here as a customer considering I've worked here since it first opened." TK smiled sheepishly. "Besides, I like working here. So, what are your names? I know what school you're from but I have no idea who you four actually are besides Kemp here."

"Pete."

"Eric."

"Mark."

The other three introduced themselves one at a time.

"Nice to meet you all. I would introduce myself but you already know who I am if I recall correctly."

"Tami Knight or Rayne Night." Mark smiled. "For a girl, you really do know how to pack a mean punch."

"You're just unlucky you happened to get on the wrong side of me." TK smirked. "Just so you know, my fight has gotten more painful. A whole lot more painful."

"Well, we won't be finding out about that, hopefully." Eric commented.

"Considering you guys are still working here then that means you're all decent so I think you're all safe from my wrath." TK laughed.

"I've always wondered something about young actors and actresses. Do you guys have to stop studying or do you somehow find the time for it?" Kemp asked.

"We all study on the side." TK explained. "We have quite a lot of academic geniuses on set right now so things have somehow worked out."

"Isn't that really tough?" Pete arched his brows.

"A little, but we do need to keep up out education in case things don't work out and we need normal jobs." TK nodded. "It's not too bad though. I don't object to learning."

"You are one weird person." Pete grimaced at the thought of enjoying learning.

"I'll take that as a compliment." TK winked.

"I've been wanting to know, but there was a moment of uproar over the girl that Drew McCarthy kissed. That was you, wasn't it? You were also in one of his new music videos." Mark asked.

"You've got good eyes. Why do you know about the photo uproar?"

"I have a cousin who's a big fan. She cried to me on the phone for at least an hour about it."

"Oh god. I hope I don't get killed by his fans." TK blanched. "I almost got trampled by them once and that was before I even met him. Actually, they were the reason I met him in the first place."

"So, that girl _was_ you!" Milo screamed. "I thought the girl in the video looked a lot like you!"

"Yeah, that is me." TK laughed nervously.

"You are so lucky, TK!" Meredith whined.

"If you'd like, I'm sure I could ask them to send a picture with their autographs." TK offered.

"No way!" Jersey screamed. "You could get their autographs?"

"I don't see any harm in asking," she shrugged.

For the couple of hours or so, TK simply watched the way her friends interacted with the boys and she had to admit, compared to their old personalities, they were definitely a whole lot more respectful than they used to be. They no longer leered at the girls like they were food on the menu and even glared menacingly at any guys who leered at the girls. She was impressed by how much they'd changed but she also noticed one very special thing.

"Hey, Hannah?" TK called out to the young patissière as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Are you going out with Kemp?" TK asked bluntly.

Hannah froze and blushed heavily. "How… how did you know?"

"Intuition. At first I thought it was just his one-sided attraction towards you since you were the only one he actually kept an eye on. But then I noticed that you looked at him an awful lot too and when your eyes et you'd blush and he'd grin victoriously."

"How did you notice all that in just two hours?"

"Easily."

"Do you object? I know that you don't like them much."

"I don't like their old attitudes." TK shook her head. "I'd have to be blind not to see that they really have changed. To be honest, it's none of my business anyway since it's your relationship and not mine. I do care about it though since you're my friend but from the looks of things, he's genuine and sincere. But let him know that if he unreasonably hurt you, I will make him disappear."

"I'll let him know that." Hannah giggled. "He'll be relieved to hear that you won't be against it. He definitely wouldn't ever want to get on your bad side again. He learned the lesson good and proper last time. He's never forgotten about it, you know, and it had knocked his pride down several notches."

"No doubt I'd knocked all their egos down a little." TK scoffed. "I'm glad that you guys have really good guards now. They don't even have to use violence since the guys take their menacing glares seriously. Guys only ever take my threats seriously after I kick their asses."

"You're a girl, so no offense but it's only natural that they don't take you seriously unless they experience the humiliating fact that you're a better fighter than them."

"That is true. And it is so much fun proving that I'm right and they're wrong."

"So how long are you around for?"

"I'm leaving on the 22nd in the morning."

"I have school so I won't be able to see you off."

"Don't worry about that. I'm just glad to be able to see you guys no matter how short this trip might be. So, how has school been?"

"Well, at the beginning things were a little hectic. There was a lot of talk about you, in fact, but it's finally beginning to die down."

"Yeesh, that can't have been fun. I hope you guys didn't have to face any interrogations or anything."

"People tried to find out a few things but we told them to get lost so things are fine."

"So, how long have you and Kemp been together? Sorry, I'm nosy."

"Don't worry. You're my friend so I don't mind you asking and I know how nosy you are. Those four started coming here the day after you left. They wanted to apologise, you see. Then they stuck around and became our guards. They naturally took on that role like it was their duty or something when they heard that you were gone. They knew what kind of dangers we had here since they had originally been one of those dangers. He offered to walk me home since we lived in the same area. We found we had a lot in common and after a month we decided to make it official and started dating. For someone rather proud, he's a really sweet guy."

"I'm glad. Because only sweet guys deserve you." TK told her simply like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Thank you, TK. I see that you haven't lost your habit of naturally sweet talking and charming people with your words."

"I say what I think. It's just that simple." TK shrugged.

"Have you got anything planned for the next few days?"

"I have work almost every day I'm afraid. I'm free all day Wednesday though."

"Then we should all do something during the daytime before the café opens. We could ask Ms. Anderson to open a little late that day."

"I heard you and it will be done. I'll open at 5 so you'll have to have an early start." Ms. Anderson commented as she poked her head through into the kitchen.

"Love you, Ms. Manager."

"I know," she laughed in response. "It's good to have you back however short the time we get to see you is."

"It's good to be back." TK beamed. "Thanks for leaving my locker."

"As I'd already said. We didn't have the heart to get rid of it. You're still part of our family and always will be."

Tears stung TK's eyes at her old manager's words and TK blinked the tears back furiously, refusing to cry like a sap. "Thank, Ms. Manager. I'll always remember that."

"You should. I'll be angry if you forget."

"Hey, Ms. Manager?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me honestly. How has Gran been?"

Ms. Anderson paused and walked into the kitchen so that she could face TK properly. "Honestly, she is doing alright. She has moments when she reacts as though you're still here. She has a few moments like that but that's natural. Don't worry too much, TK. She'll be even more restless if you worry too much about her."

"I know." TK sighed and thrust a hand through her hair. "But I can't help worrying. You know that."

TK stressed the latter part of her sentence. It wasn't just her natural caring personality that made her worry about her grandmother. It was because of her father that she worried so much. She hated how much her grandmother worried about her father's behaviour. She hated how her father's foolish actions hurt her grandmother. She didn't even want to think about what kind of expression her grandmother might have if she ever caught her father in the act. It hurt her to think about how pained her grandmother might be.

"TK, Rachel spends most of her time with me and my mother. You really don't have to worry. And your father hasn't even been around much since you left."

"I think of that as a good thing. Until he starts showing some signs of reforming and changing for the better, I'll never feel assured to leave Gran on her own here with him regardless of whether he's her son or not."

"Rachel isn't on her own. She has all of us here. She knows that, so you should realise that too."

TK thought about it for several moments and knew that the manager was right. She was just being irrational. "Maybe you're right." TK nodded hesitantly.

"I usually am, TK." Ms. Anderson laughed. "Now, since you offered to help for today, go help clear up out there. It's nearly time to close up."

"Alright." TK smiled.

She helped clear the tables and chairs in record time with her strength of being able to move furniture around. The boys stayed back to help her as well and when they were done, as she walked into the dimmed kitchen, she was surprised when they all shouted, "Welcome back!"


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

She froze and stared for several moments in shock as the lights came back on. "Wh- What?"

"Congratulations on your hard work, TK." Ms. Anderson smiled proudly. "We're so proud to have had you working here."

"And having you as our friend." Milo added.

"I can't wait until the movie is released!" Meredith screamed in excitement.

"You'll be amazing I'm sure. You do almost know the book back to front, after all." Jersey grinned.

"And you'll never guess who the script writer was!" TK squealed.

"Who?"

"Lyn McCallum!"

"As in the author of the Rose Legion series?" Hannah arched her brows curiously.

"That same one!" TK beamed. "I get to work in something two of my favourite authors created. I can't really as for more. Not to mention, the one writing the score is none other than Richard Thornton!"

"You really are one lucky girl, aren't you? Working with so many people that you admire in one project is really rare." Meredith pointed out.

"I've really been blessed. I know that far too well. I have lovely people supporting me," she stared meaningfully at her friends around her. "And the other members of the cast are really nice and welcoming too."

"Then make sure you invite them over at some point." Ms. Anderson told the young girl.

"I will! You already know the male lead though."

"Oh?"

"He's the one who tipped you, right?" Meredith asked.

"The one from the night you kicked their asses." Jersey gestured at the four Belatrix boys.

"That very same guy. How did you guess?"

"He was on the chat show and in the photoshoot. He was hot so he was easy to recognise." Milo explained.

"Fair point." TK nodded in agreement.

"You agreed that he's fit? This isn't the same reaction as last time!" Hannah shouted. "Has something happened between you two?"

"Something has to considering 'Dimitri' and 'Rose' fall in love and we're assigned to those characters." TK scoffed.

"She means off set." Jersey retorted.

"No, nothing's happened. I don't think… I mean, we play-fight a lot and have matches and we both like to tease so I don't really know…" TK trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh my god! Something is so going on!" Meredith screamed.

"Well, it's probably all just playfulness. I'm seeing someone at the moment." TK admitted so quietly that everyone thought they'd heard wrong.

"Did you just say that you're currently seeing someone?" Mark asked incredulously.

"You're kidding me! THE Tamara Knight who's rejected 50 guys across the London schools is finally seeing someone?" Kemp stared in shock.

"It wasn't 50. That's an exaggeration, don't you think?" TK grimaced.

"It's more of an understatement." Eric scoffed.

"Seriously, you might not have considered a lot of them as rejections, but the boys certainly did." Pete added.

"Sorry, TK, but we have to agree with them. You pretty much shot down dozens at a time." Meredith laughed.

"Was I really that bad?"

"Yeah, you had a serious aversion to romantic pursuits."

"Only because if not all then most were only aiming to get in my pants for the sake of the challenge rather than wanting to actually date me. I might have a somewhat biased attitude all things considered but I wasn't entirely stupid or oblivious to the bets going around the schools. You can't say that I'm wrong about that."

The girls turned to the boys for confirmation and they all gave ashamed nods.

"You were underage!" Ms. Anderson glared. "Honestly, boys these days get so easily riled! I hope the boy you're seeing is a little more sensible."

"He's also older." TK admitted sheepishly.

"Well, that's to be expected considering you're the youngest member of the cast." Milo scoffed. "So who is it? It's not Konstantin."

"It can't be James because he's will Kelly." Hannah shook her head.

"Is it Harrison?" Meredith asked.

"No!" TK screamed in horror. "Besides, he's with Kaz. It's not official but I doubt it'll be much longer until they make it known." TK grimaced at the idea of dating Harrison. As much as she liked him, he was a friend, nothing more in anyway whatsoever and never would be.

"Then it's got to be Jake!" Jersey beamed. "Thinking back to the pictures, you two have been quite close since the start. Even right back at the chat show."

"Who made the first move?"

"He did." TK smiled shyly.

"I don't believe it." Kemp gasped.

"You're finally opening up and accepting a boy." Mark whistled. "It's a miracle."

"Does anyone know?" Eric asked.

"The people on set have probably guessed by now but other than that no. And definitely not the press."

"You mean we're the first people you've actually outright admitted this to?" Meredith stared. "Even though you spend every day with the cast?"

"Yeah."

"You really do love us!" Hannah gave a teary smile and hugged her tight.

"I thought we established that a long time ago?" TK frowned.

"The press will never hear of this from any of us." Mark told her honestly. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Thank you. I'd much rather have a little more peace on that forefront for a while longer. I'm already dreading the interview they're finally going to have with me and Mum."

"You've managed to put it off for this long?"

"I'm impressed."

"It's all thanks to Mister Director." TK grinned.

The banter continued for a while longer until ten when they decided to call it a night. TK noticed that Kemp really did take Hannah home as they walked away hand-in-hand.

"I'll take you home." Mark offered to TK and she stared in surprise.

"I'll be alright. I used to make this journey every night at a later time than this."

"TK. You don't understand so I'll spell it out. You're a celebrity now whether you've really realised this or not. If something did happen, you can't react with the same brute force the way you normally would. Besides, having a guy with you will dissuade randomers from approaching you carelessly."

"Are you always this blunt?"

"No, but you're really ignorant about your own security because you're so certain that you're capable of protecting yourself in almost any given situation." Mark smirked.

"TK, I think you should take up on his offer. Besides, he only lives down the road from you." Ms. Anderson advised.

"Oh, really?" TK blinked.

"I live in the apartments on Langley Lane."

"Oh, that is close." TK murmured. "Fine, since we're going the same way anyway. Thanks for the lovely party, Ms. Manager, and I'll see you Wednesday."

"See you then, and take care, TK." Ms. Anderson smiled warmly at her and gave her a tight hug before letting her go.

At first, Mark and TK walked in silence to the bus stop. Both were happy to simply bask in the silence after the hectic evening they had. Eventually, Mark was the one to break the silence as they were waiting for a bus to arrive.

"We never got the chance to say it, especially with how busy tonight was, but we really are sorry about what happened a few months ago."

TK turned to face him with arched brows. "I thought you guys got the hint that you were forgiven?"

"We got that hint, but it doesn't mean that we don't need to apologise. What happened back then really knocked some sense into us. First we got the thorough bashing from you, and sorry to say this but we tried to complain against you to the police at which point they told us to stuff it. Those police officers seemed to know you."

"I'm not surprised. Over the years I've probably managed to see them about once a week due to having to beat up molesters and make a statement. When it comes to things at the café, they know the gist. If someone is sent to them from the café then that means that they were in the wrong."

"Did you always do this sort of thing? Beating up molesters and the like?"

"Not always. Only when I became aware of what went on in the male mind." TK shook her head. "I know now that not all guys think like with their dicks all the time, but it is a fact that they do most of the time and it is during those times that I beat sense back into them."

"How long have you known about the bets that have been going around the schools?"

"A few years give or take. It doesn't really matter though. I know that I'm not the only one being targeted like this but I also know that it wouldn't be fair for me to go beat up every single school for the stupid bets. Besides, you guys matured and reformed nicely enough so I have faith that the others will do the same. It's one of those vicious cycles that no one can avoid after all."

"For someone who's not even 16 yet, you're pretty mature."

"And for a guy who's still going through puberty, you guys reformed pretty damn quickly."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but I am really curious. What made you finally accept a boy? Did something happen?"

"Well, lots of things happened off of set and Jake proved that although he is still a typical boy, he was also mature enough to no think only with his dick but with his head. Jake was the one who reminded me that boys were still capable of sustaining good conversations without trying to make a pass at any attractive girl that walked by and I do like him so there was no reason for me to say no."

"I hope for your sake that you manage to keep it from the press long enough to actually see where your relationship could lead you before they start tampering."

"So do I, Mark." TK smiled.

For the rest of the journey, the pair simply talked about general topics. Mark filled her in on what had been happening at the café since she left and about Kemp's amusing behaviour. Being a typical popular guy who had girls flaunting themselves at him, Kemp was inexperienced with truly wanting to keep a girl happy and the fluster that he got into behind Hannah's back was amusing for the other three boys to say the least. TK was glad to hear that Kemp was making a real effort out of this and hoped that the relationship went well. From what she'd heard from Hannah, it was clear that the girl obviously liked him a lot too.

Jake watched as TK walked off arm in arm with her beloved grandmother and smiled when he saw the ecstatic expression on her face. The others waited until TK was well and truly out of sight before pouncing on Jake. It was the first time they had managed to get him alone after all without the fear of TK walking in on their conversation.

Of course, being the more mature people, Will and Konstantin weren't involved and neither was Carlisle, but that didn't make the situation any easier because Jake was fully aware that the other three were listening.

"When did this happen?!" Karen shouted first and several people passing by gave the group curious looks.

"Karen, I suggest that you put this conversation on hold for a little while longer. At least until we get back to the hotel." Will suggested with an amused smile at the hassled expression on Jake's face.

He knew that this would happen eventually, especially with how protective Kelly and Karen were of the young girl, but even with mental preparation he was still a little overwhelmed by everyone staring at him so intensely like that.

"I agree with Will." Jake commented hastily.

"Of course you would." Kelly rolled her eyes. "Just count yourself lucky that you managed to hold this conversation off for so long. We wouldn't gang up on Rayne like this but you Jake are a different story."

"You have no hope of escaping this conversation, Jake." Karen glared menacingly at him.

"Now, now, girls. As much as we would love to know what happened, let's ease up on Jake a little." James chuckled, backing up his friend.

"There's no need to be so threatening considering Rayne isn't against the change of relationship." Harrison added.

"This isn't about whether Rayne is against the relationship or not." Kelly placed her hands on her hips.

"This is entirely about wanting to know when and how everything happened." Karen agreed.

The group made their way to the cars that were hired beforehand and Konstantin and Will were the drivers. They'd had to hire two cars since there were too many of them to fit into one. Konstantin did feel somewhat sympathetic for Jake. With the girls rounding on him like that it couldn't have been an easy thing to face up to. Konstantin knew that he certainly never wanted to be the subject of their interrogation.

When they got to the hotel and checked in, Jake didn't have a single moment to even contemplate on unpacking when the two girls charged into his room and sat on his bed expectantly with James not far behind them. Jake was sharing a room with Harrison, James and Kelly had a room together, Karen was on her own as was Carlisle while Konstantin and Will shared a room.

"We're out of the public eye now. You can't hide for any longer. What happened and when did it happen?" Karen demanded with a playfully threatening gleam in her eyes.

"It happened when you guys went back to bed on the night of my birthday."

"It's been that long?!"

"Does it really matter how long it's been?" Jake arched his brows. "I thought what mattered the most was what's happened since then."

"There is that too. I can't believe that it happened that long ago." Kelly complained. "We've noticed that things seemed a little different but I only noticed it a few weeks ago."

"How did you two manage to keep it hidden for so long without giving anything away?"

"We haven't really had any time to do anything romantic considering out busy schedule." Jake sighed. "Don't even bother asking for any details on what _has_ happened so far. I'm not going to tell you. All you guys need to know is that we're taking it slow properly. I won't hurt her by rushing this."

"Jake!" Karen and Kelly complained.

"No." Jake told the two girls firmly. "I know that you two want the best for her. But if you want to respect her then give us our privacy."

"Fine, I won't ask for the details, but could you at least tell us how far you've got?"

"If you really need to know, nothing more than kissing."

"Seriously?" Kelly and Karen chorused in shock.

"Seriously." Jake nodded.

The others stared at him in shock and Harrison patted his back. "You have got some seriously good patience and attitude towards this, Jake. I'm impressed."

"It's good to know that she's not just a game to you, Jake." Karen sighed in relief.

"She was never going to be just a game." Jake retorted defensively.

Jake was somewhat offended by her comment. He didn't know that he gave off that kind of impression on others. Was that really how the girls saw him? He didn't think that he behaved like the typical pubescent boy who only saw girls as a game to win over and he certainly didn't think of TK as a game. When he had first met her, things were different. When he had first met her he thought as any normal boy would which was that she was hot and that he wanted her. But after getting to know her, he did honestly come to like her and wanted to treasure her as someone important rather than just a fun fling.

He was really hoping that he would have a chance to take her out on a proper date on this trip. Though he didn't particularly know the area well, he just wanted to be able to take her out on a date and to just spend time with her without the idea of someone walking in on their time together at any moment.

It wasn't particularly hard to try and hide their relationship from the others, it had been quite amusing and frustrating as well at times. They would be spending time together in one of the spare rooms or in the forest and would always have to be cautious whenever they heard footsteps approaching.

Karen realised from his tone of voice that she had unintentionally hurt him. It was wrong of her to have thought that Jake was treating TK as a casual girl to just chase and ditch once he had had his fun of the chase. It was wrong of her to think that but she had seen the small conflicts between him and Konstantin right from the start so it would have been hard for her to truly believe that Jake was serious now.

Being a somewhat sceptical girl, she honestly couldn't trust that Jake was as earnest as he could be. Not until he admitted how he really felt. But maybe he already had, just not to them. Maybe he had revealed his true feelings to TK. All these questions flooded through Karen's mind and she knew that she shouldn't try to pry into the matter anymore or else she might end up offending Jake even further and that was not something that she wanted to do.

"Sorry, that was a little out of line." Karen apologised with a grim smile.

"Apology accepted." Jake commented stiffly. "I understand your protectiveness of her, Kat. I really do, especially considering how young and inexperienced she is, but please have a little more faith in me. We've known each other for long enough for you to give me some credit."

"I know, you're right." Karen nodded. "But it doesn't stop the worry, Jake. You can't say that your intentions towards her were entirely innocent at the start."

"I'm sorry, Karen, but I think I'm with Jake on this one." Harrison shook his head. "As much as I hate to admit, we're all adolescent guys here. I don't think any of us are capable of having innocent intentions when faced with a hot girl at first without getting to know her first."

"And it's not just guys either." James added. "Girls are exactly the same. They first think that a guy is hot and therefore approach them and then get to know them better before realising that there's something more than just a physical attraction. More often than not, a relationship develops that way rather than being friends first and then developing the attraction."

"I admit that I'd be lying if some of my relationships hadn't started based on the fact that I thought a guy was hot." Kelly smiled sheepishly. "That was how I got to know you after all," she glanced at James meaningfully and the pair shared a grin.

"Hey, my persistence won out in the end, didn't it?" James grinned cheekily. "And I should like to think that things have progressed for the better because of my persistence."

"You weren't just being persistent, James. You were being borderline stalkerish." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I resent that! The initial unplanned meetings had all been coincidental. I only started trying to catch up to your schedule after I took a proper liking to you and wanted to get to know you more."

"So you admit to being a borderline stalker?"

"Of course not!"

"Just joking, James." Kelly giggled and gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Rayne seems happy. A little more bubbly and a whole lot less male cautious." Harrison commented.

"That girl has always been bubbly." James laughed. "But I agree with you on the eased up attitude towards males. She doesn't seem as stiff and anxious as she used to be, even around strangers."

"I don't think that's just me." Jake shook his head. "Everyone on set takes credit for proving to her that although there may be some indecent guys out there, on the general whole we're a pretty decent part of the population."

"But I think that you're the first to really show her that, Jake." Karen pointed out. "You are the closest to her after all and have been since the beginning."

"I wouldn't say that I'm the one who's closest to her." Jake sighed and ran a troubled hand through his hair.

"Don't." James warned him.

"What?" Jake glanced at him, startled at his friend's curt tone.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't you turn into an insecure sap now. She said yes to you, Jacob Williams. Don't you start dragging anyone else into your own insecurities."

Jake glanced at him with an irritated expression and he blew out a breath. Everyone else in the room just watched the pair and pondered at their words before Karen understood what James had been getting at.

"You're talking about Konstantin, aren't you?" Karen asked Jake. "You're worried."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't be. Those two have been pretty much hanging off of each other since day one. There's something between them, something that no one can get in between and I can't say that it doesn't bug me because being the typical guy that I am, it does. It annoys me that he has such an unfair advantage in being able to draw her attention so easily and to be able to bring out various expressions to her face that only he could."

"Jake, you're overthinking this." Harrison shook his head.

"Rayne chose you, remember that. If you start on the insecurities, you two will never get anywhere and it would only hurt her if you don't trust her. What she has with Konstantin is strange, I'll give you that, but whether it's romantic or not, none of us knows." Karen placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's the fact that it's so mysterious and unknown that it's getting to me. I just wish that it was as clear as day how those two felt towards each other, but it's just so complicated." Jake sighed.

"They are both very complicated people, Jake. I think we've all learned that about them over the past few months." Kelly laughed.

And with that, the interrogation seemed to be over and Jake couldn't be more grateful for that. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to open up on how he felt about the whole situation. Although he still wasn't entirely confident about the connection that TK seemed to have with Konstantin, he also knew that it wasn't any of his business how and why the pair were so close, even from day one. All he could do was trust in the fact that TK had said yes to him and hadn't rejected him. She had feelings for him too and whether or not those feelings were anything like the ones he held for her, they had yet to find that out.

* * *

**_I hope you all liked the heart-to-heart with Jake and hearing his thoughts about TK! I just thought that it was important for the gang to get to know a little more about TK and Jake getting together!_**

**_Lyn xx_**


	49. Chapter 48

~x~ _**Chapter 48**_ ~x~

The next morning, TK woke feeling more refreshed than ever. At first, she was somewhat disorientated and it took her a few moments to remember where she was. She was home, she was in her own bed, surrounded by her posters and random objects that she'd collected over the years.

She gave a small smile as she rolled onto her back and stared up at her glow-in-the-dark star filled ceiling. It felt like it had been an eternity since she last woke in her own bed when it had only been a few months. So much had happened since she left London to go on the wonderful adventure that had been offered to her. Never in her fifteen years would she have ever thought that she would one day become an actress, and an actress playing the role of one of her all-time favourite characters no less.

Everything still felt like a dream to her and she had to pinch herself to remind herself that it wasn't a dream, that it was reality and that she really was the actress chosen to play 'Rose Hathaway'.

And it wasn't just things on set that was so wonderful, she had met so many lovely people, namely Drew, Tyson and Jared. Because of her decision to go to America to star in the project, she had met the three boys and not to mention got to spend more time with her mum. It had been a hope that she had pushed to the back of her mind for so long. Then there was a food and the fact that shops stayed open until the early hours of the morning. It was something that was very hard to find in England and it was something that she delighted in.

Eventually, she got up and out of her bed. Checking her phone, she saw a text from Carlisle.

'Wear whatever is comfortable but remember to keep yourself disguised as you approach the hotel to keep away from anyone that might recognise you. Adriana has a set of clothes prepared for you for the interview. Carlisle.'

TK gave a small sigh. She should have known that she wouldn't get away with wearing whatever she wanted to the interview. She's slowly begun getting used to Adriana's outfits, but it still felt weird to have someone pick out her wardrobe for her.

Glancing through her drawers, she picked out a long sleeved tartan shirt, a tank top, a pair of jeans that were cuffed at the ankles and a pair of thick socks. She tucked the bottom of her jeans into the socks which was easy to do due to the cuff and slipped her feet into a pair of walking boots. Wrapping a red scarf patterned with black stars around her neck snuggly, TK dug out a black shoulder bag from her closet and shoved everything that she would need for the day into it.

The list of things that she usually carried around with her was rather long and bizarre. A notebook, some pens, lip balm, hair pins, mini screwdrivers, safety pins, a small portable sewing kit, tissues, some more girl necessities, a small mirror, her keys, headphones, headband, and lastly her wallet. Her bag had a compartment specific for each type of item and she slung the bag onto her shoulder as she left her room with a black jacket and beanie hat in hand.

"Tamara?" an all too familiar voice called out drearily and TK swirled around on her heel in shock.

Her whole body stiffened and emotion choked her. Her wide eyes trailed over her father's dishevelled appearance. Untucked shirt that gaped open slightly at the neck, low hanging trousers, no belt, no shoes and no socks. If the hair was anything to go by, TK would have guessed that he'd only just woken up and had come out of his room to see what the noise was. She didn't know when he had gotten back, but it must have been before she got back from the café because she couldn't recall hearing him enter the house at all and her hearing was still impeccable.

"Morning, Dad," she whispered with a wary tone.

The last time that she actually saw her dad face to face, he had tried to push her up against the wall and had covered her face with an alcohol stench when he got too close. The memory flashed across her mind and she stepped back when he stepped towards her.

He frowned when he noticed her reaction to him even in his dazed and horrendously hung over state.

"Tamara, please come here." Terrance Knight spoke with a low tone.

TK wasn't sure what emotion was in his tone but whatever it was, she didn't think that it was good. Despite all that, she decided to appease her father and stepped towards him cautiously.

She stiffened when his hand reached out and touched her cheeks softly at first before it reached further until it cupped the back of her neck. "Dad…" she murmured and tried to step away.

"No…" he breathed out. "Don't leave me."

"Dad," she whispered and reached out and stroked his cheek tentatively. "I'm not leaving you."

"Where have you been? You haven't been here."

"I've been working, Dad. I got a job in the States."

"I won't let her steal you away from me, Tamara."

His hand reached down and grasped her wrist. She winced in pain as he gripped her wrist a little too hard.

_A bruise is definitely going be there._ TK frowned and tried to tug her wrist away but he wouldn't let go.

"Tamara… Don't go."

"Dad, I have a job and commitment. Are you home the whole day?"

"Don't go…" he repeated.

TK thought about the time and gave a sigh. If she didn't leave soon, she was going to be late. She grabbed her dad's hand and tugged him into his bedroom. She decided to take the risk because he didn't seem to be in the sexual predator mood. If anything, he seemed somewhat lost. She laid him down in bed and tucked him in like he was a child.

"Sleep, Dad. You need to rest." TK whispered and kissed his forehead.

She waited until he went to sleep before prying his fingers from her wrist and quietly heading out. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and sent a hasty text to Carlisle letting him know that there was a chance she was going to be a little bit later than expected but she would definitely be there in good time to get changed and prepared for the interview.

Normally, she hated taking the underground, but due to the time restraint, she knew that she had to. She the whole way to the station and managed to catch a tube just as it was leaving and she breathed a sigh. Taking a look at her watch, she knew that she would be just fine.

"I'm sorry!" she breathed out, trying to catch her breath when she saw Carlisle and Konstantin standing outside of the hotel waiting for her.

"What happened?" Konstantin asked as he took in her somewhat hassled looking expression. He stepped closer towards so that he could brush her hair down with his fingers and blinked in surprise when he caught a particular smell on her. "Rayne, have you been drinking?" he frowned when he caught a whiff of it lingering on her scent.

TK's eyes widened in shock and she stepped back in haste. Her expression became frantic and fear flashed through her eyes. Konstantin caught her hand to prevent her from accidentally bumping into a cyclist speeding past and he noticed her flinch. He frowned once more and tugged her into the building to avoid making a scene on the streets. Once they were inside, he tugged her sleeve up to reveal her wrist and he nearly growled in fury when he saw the red handprint on her skin. He knew that it couldn't have been him who'd caused it because she hadn't grabbed her that hard.

"Where did you get this? Did you get into a fight this morning? Is that why you were nearly late?" he demanded with a low hushed voice filled with fury.

"No," she protested and snatched her hand away so that she could tug the sleeve back down to hide it.

"Rayne." Konstantin warned her.

"No, I did not get into a fight this morning and no that is not what made me rush things a little this morning."

"Then please explain the reason for the handprint."

"It's none of your business."

"Rayne."

"Drop it!" she hissed.

Konstantin was taken aback. In the past couple of months, except for during a scene on set, he had never heard her use such a tone before. He certainly hadn't expected that tone to be directed at him.

"We should head upstairs." Carlisle interjected before a full blown fight could break out between the two. He knew that Konstantin wouldn't just drop it and she wasn't going to elaborate either. He could still remember what it was like when the pair clashed and things usually resulted in violence. "Rayne, I'll take you to the girls' room. Adriana is waiting."

"Thank you, Mister Director." TK nodded with a stiff smile.

She didn't look at Konstantin when she passed him and Carlisle couldn't help but sigh at the tension that lingered between the pair. By the time she got upstairs, TK was back to normal and she practically forgot about the tension with Konstantin.

"Adriana, Rayne is going to need a jacket." Carlisle informed the fashion co-ordinator as the pair of them walked in.

"Wait, what? No! No jackets! Rayne will suffocate from the heat up there." Adriana protested.

"Mister Director, it's alright. There are a lot of accessory shops around here, a simple bangle will do."

"Am I missing something here?" Adriana demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I have a little mark on my wrist." TK told her.

"What kind of mark?" she narrowed her eyes at the young girl and tugged the sleeve back. "Rayne…"

She smiled sheepishly at the motherly tone that Adriana had in her voice. "Before you say anything, please don't ask."

"Alright, we can fix this." Adriana nodded and softly massaged the red hand mark. "I think I've brought a few bangles that can hide it."

"Thanks, Adriana." TK smiled sweetly.

"I'll leave you two to it." Carlisle smiled and shut the door behind him.

"Where are Kaz and Kelly?" TK asked curiously

"They went up early to meet with the journalist. They have a short meeting first before you and Konstantin join them to complete the full gang." Adriana explained. "Now, change into this. You get to wear shorts this time only because I saw this yesterday and thought it'd look good."

"Cheers, Adriana." TK beamed and hugged the woman.

"We're all here for you, Rayne. No matter what." Adriana whispered softly and kissed the top of the young girl's head.

"Has anyone ever told you that you'd make a great mum?" TK grinned. "Because you really would."

"Hurry up and change, you have less than fifteen minutes before you have to be down there."

"Adriana, we both know that that's plenty of time to get things done."

TK dodged before Adriana could smack her arm and stripped down before getting changed. She glanced in the tall mirror once she was done and she was surprised by the outfit. It was very different to the things that Adriana had prepared for her before and it had a very English look about it.

"Let me guess, the next thing you're going to do is to make my hair wavy and then put it up into a stylishly messy bun." TK grinned when she turned to Adriana.

"You're getting to know me well."

"Adriana, I'm a London girl, I know their styles." TK winked and struck a playful pose.

"How was yesterday for you?"

"It was wonderful. I saw my friends and gave them a surprise and I ate lots of cakes."

"You look happy." Adriana smiled and patted her head.

As TK had guessed, her hair was indeed put into a bun and she grimaced at the amount of hairspray that went into her hair to keep it wavy.

"This is going to take forever to get out." TK complained.

"I'm going to go a little bit heavier on the eye make-up than usual, is that alright?"

"Adriana, you know that there's no stopping you once you get a look in your mind. Even if I said no, you'd still go with it. You can do whatever you like so long as you promise me that it's removable."

"Deal." Adriana smiled.

Adriana spent the next couple of minutes working with black eyeliner and when it was done, TK gave a small sigh. "You really have gotten the hang of the whole British look. Heavy eyeliner, wavy hair, red lips, tartan shirt, waist coat, woollen shorts. What are the shoes going to be like?"

"Something you're used to by now, I think." Adriana laughed.

TK groaned when she saw the heels and swivelled around in her seat so that she could put the boots on. When she was done, she stood and took a few steps and twirls so that she got used to the feel of the shoes. "Let's hope I don't trip up."

"I doubt that you will." Adriana rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad to know that someone has that sort of faith in me." TK rolled her eyes and let out a heavy breath. "Wish me luck."

"You'll do fine, Rayne. Just be yourself."

"That's much easier said than done," she squealed.

"Think of it this way, Rayne. This is your home. This is your stage, go own it."

"I'll try to think of it that way." TK nodded hesitantly and left the hotel room. She found Konstantin waiting outside the room for her and she paused as she stared at him.

His eyes swept up and down her body and he gave a small smile. "You look comfortable, Rayne."

"I am," she smiled tentatively back. She wasn't sure whether he was going to ask her about what had happened again and she was wary. "I'm in a shirt and shorts this time which is awesome. And hey! It's a waistcoat! I love these things!"

"I can hear you, you know?" Adriana's amused voice drifted through the door along with her laugh. "I'll bear that in mind, Rayne."

"Cheers, Adriana!" TK laughed. "Shall we go?"

"I'm sure Karen and Harrison would appreciate our arrival. The journalist has been grilling them non-stop about their relationship and how far they are in their relationship."

"You're kidding!" TK gasped. "Even I haven't dared to ask them that question yet!"

"I'm not surprised, Rayne. You respect people's privacy much more than anyone else."

"But it's just mean, to be prying into someone's life to that level of intimacy. It's not anyone else's business what's been going on and stuff in someone else's relationship."

"I think you're right."

"Do you?" TK stared up at him seriously.

"I do, Rayne. Boundaries become harder to understand sometimes, especially when there are injuries involved." Konstantin told her with an equally serious tone. "We worry, Rayne. I'm sorry that I acted rashly earlier."

TK smiled apologetically and rested her hand on his upper arm. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped either. That is my fault, but please, KJ, don't ask any further. I didn't get into a fight but that's all I can say."

Konstantin placed his hand over hers and held her hand comfortingly in his. "You need to promise us one thing."

"It depends what it is."

"Will you talk to someone? Please. If something serious happens, please talk to someone."

"I will." TK nodded. "I promise I'll talk to someone if something more happens."

"That's all I can ask for."

"Without us breaking down the hotel with our shouting and fighting anyway," she grinned cheekily.

"There is that as well." Konstantin agreed with a chuckle before releasing her hand.

The tension was gone from the two and they headed to the restaurant on the roof of the hotel that had been specifically reserved for the interview with a journalist with Glamour Magazine.

"Rayne!" Karen beamed as soon as she saw the other girl. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, so do you." TK smiled back.

Karen was wearing a one coloured short playsuit with a thick black belt. She wasn't wearing tights and wore a pair of bright red stiletto heels.

"Your shoes remind me of Dorothy's shoes from the Wizard of Oz, except a whole lot cooler." TK complimented.

"Thank you, you're looking rather homely yourself."

"Well, what can I say? I am at home." TK winked.

"This is your turn now. Have fun and try not to freak out too much." Karen giggled before tugging Harrison out of the chair.

"Thank you for your time, Catherine, Quinn."

"You're looking great, Rayne." Harrison winked at the young girl and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading off with Karen to the bar where Jake, Kelly and James were waiting, each already with a soft drink in hand.

"Ray looks awesome." James commented with a whispered tone.

Rayne glanced up and spotted the other three of the cast. She gave a wide smile in greeting and a little wave. Jake blinked as he took in her figure and couldn't help but notice the glow that she had. If being back in London for a day could do that to her, he was going to try and get her to come back here more often. She looked so happy and at home, he had never seen her like that before and he really liked her glow. She looked more like how she was right at the beginning when they'd first met.

"She does, doesn't she?" Jake murmured and smiled at her when he caught her eye.

He noticed her cheeks flush red and she shyly glanced away but not before he caught the small smile on her lips. "She looks lovely," he whispered.

"I wonder how she's going to handle this interview. It's the first one since the one with Alexis Jordan and this one is a little more intimate as well. It's a proper magazine interview which is a little different to the TV ones." Karen glanced over.

"They can be a little more in your face and a bit more forward. They can be pretty terrifying sometimes I guess because of how abrupt and blunt their questions can be. We've gotten used to it by now but…" James agreed and trailed off.

"I think Rayne will be fine. Miranda's a very nice woman and she's not too forward with her comments." Kelly cut in. "I think Miranda will be nice to her."

"She is really friendly, except for the fact that she was trying to get quite a lot of details about me and Harrison which was a little embarrassing." Karen blushed.

"It was going to happen eventually, Karen. It's as clear as day that you two are together even in photos. It was about time that it became public." Kelly laughed. "Just be prepared for the premier."

"Yeah, no doubt journalists will be asking lots of questions there as well and that will be public as well whereas this interview won't be released until November." Karen rolled her eyes.

"I think we're quite lucky that we've managed to keep this relatively away from the press for so long, Kat." Harrison smiled and gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I won't let the media change anything."

"Harrison, you and I both know that we can't control what the press writes."

"But we've given them absolutely nothing that they could twist. Not that there's anything to twist in the first place. If they somehow manage to make a scandal out of us, I'll give them a gold medal."

"Don't encourage them." Karen smacked his arm.

"Sorry, you know I love a good challenge."

"That's why I'm warning you now. Don't provoke them, Harrison. Play nice."

"Speaking of the press. What are you going to do?" James nudged Jake in the arm.

"What'd you mean?" Jake frowned in confusion.

"There will be a lot of reporters at the premier, Jake. She's a wonderful girl, but she _is_ Alexandra Yvanov's daughter. They will notice that you two are close and they will press very hard for any gossip that they could about her. Depending on what they want to do, they will probably do their damned best to find some kind of a scandalous thing about her. That's what the press does." Karen explained to him.

"That's what happened to you, isn't it?" Jake asked warily. He knew that it was a touchy subject for the girl and didn't want to pry too much in case he pressed too far.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Karen nodded.

"And let's leave it at that." Harrison coughed and took her hand in his, holding it in a gentle and comforting grasp. She entwined her fingers with his and leaned against his slightly.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime," he whispered back.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The young girl turned to see the journalist sitting at the table and gave a polite smile in greeting. "Hello, I'm Rayne. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Rayne. I'm Miranda. So I take it you're a Londoner?" the journalist held out her hand and TK shook it before sitting down beside Karen and Konstantin sat down beside her.

"Yes, thoroughly born and bred." TK laughed.

"You must be Konstantin." Miranda turned to the tall Russian with a somewhat dazed smile.

Konstantin wasn't too fazed. He was already somewhat used to women reacting that way towards him. He held out his hand and Miranda shook it with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miranda." Konstantin smiled and TK smacked him in the arm.

"Play nice! You're dazzling our lovely journalist on purpose now." TK reprimanded.

"Oh am I now?"

"You know you are. You suck at playing innocent."

"I have to say, you really do know how to make a woman forget her surroundings, Konstantin." Miranda laughed as she playfully fanned herself. "You two look very close."

"KJ's like an overprotective older brother." TK grinned.

"I am not overprotective." Konstantin retorted defensively.

"You definitely are."

"I think we should let Miranda do her job otherwise this interview is never going to happen." Karen laughed.

"You may be right about that." TK laughed in response. "Gosh, I've read interviews done by Glamour but I never would have dreamed that I would actually be in one."

"You read Glamour?"

"Of course! I read it every month."

"So you know that we'll be doing a small photoshoot up here as well."

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"You don't like photoshoots?"

"Not particularly. I still don't really like having the camera pointed at me."

"You're camera shy? That's surprising. You've been in an amazing shoot with Seventeen Magazine haven't you?"

"Uh… yeah…" TK smiled sheepishly.

"So, Konstantin, this is a question that a lot of people have been dying to ask. A man like you has a lot to offer and there are a fair amount of pretty ladies out there. What's your type? It's surprising that you're single and not dating."

"Thank you. I don't really think of myself as a guy with a lot of things to offer. I'm a pretty boring person. I mean, I've been told a few times that I'm too quiet as a person."

"Boring? What makes you say that?"

"I'm a typical bookworm, you could say. My favourite thing to do is to just relax and read a book. I'm probably what people would call a nerd I suppose."

"You would put bookworms in a new light, Konstantin. If all bookworms look like you, ladies will trip over themselves to sign up for book clubs."

"I'm flattered that I could influence more people to read. Seriously, I think it's a shame that there're so few people reading at the moment."

"Well, if having fantastic looking people in a cast isn't incentive enough for people to read the series, I don't know what is. Have you read the series? Did you know about it at all before joining the cast?"

"No, I didn't know about the series. I have to say, as a book, it's not a very manly series, but the film… I think that it can capture a lot of people, both boys and girls. It's action filled right from the start. I'm taking time in reading the rest of the books whenever we have spare time which we don't have that much of."

"You've usually only starred in movies with a more adults cast, what's it like to suddenly be plunged back into a High School scenario? It can't be easy right."

"It was a daunting idea, but despite their age, the cast is very mature."

"You're not exactly an old man, KJ." TK laughed and smacked his arm. "You've gotten along with us just fine. I'll bet you're actually the worst out of all of us but you just keep quiet and laugh at us behind our backs."

"How did you know?" Konstantin feigned a shocked gasp and touched a hand to his chest.

"I understand that this is your first film ever, or any type of on camera thing you've done, Rayne. How have you found it so far?"

"I think it's been amazing so far. I mean, everyone is so lovely and it's fantastic. I still think that it's all just a dream and that one day I'm going to wake up and find that none of this had happened and that I was still in my everyday life and just going to school and stuff. It is so unreal."

"I'm sure you know this but you're a very mysterious person, Rayne. We don't know anything about you at all other than the fact that you are Alexandra Yvanov's daughter. Tell us a little bit about yourself."

"I don't really know what there is to know."

"What do you like to do when you're not working?"

"I love reading while sitting in a tree."

"You're still doing that?" Konstantin turned to stare at her. "I thought you'd stopped. It's dangerous."

"It's fine."

"You fell out of the tree both times when I saw you sitting in one."

"It's because you shouted up at me that I fell out of the tree."

"So, you both love reading?"

"Will does too." TK beamed. "We've spent quite a lot of time, the three of us, just talking about books and debating about stories and stuff."

"Did you know about the series before you were asked to join the cast?"

"Oh yeah, I found Vampire Academy a few years back I think when the third book was already out. I was so into it that I finished all three books over the space of two days. I just couldn't put it down. Waiting for the fourth book was a tragically long wait as no doubt other fans had shared my agony during that time and even worse the wait between Spirit Bound and the Last Sacrifice was even worse. I mean, what's worse than trying to figure out what Rose's ultimate sacrifice would be? There were so many things running through my mind back then I thought I would actually go nuts! I have to say, if people haven't read it yet, it's a definite recommendation. It's written well, it's gripping and it really keeps you on the edge of your seat with suspense and stuff. You're always left guessing who's doing all this behind the scenes or what's the big secret."

"Well then, as someone who is knowledgeable about the series and its contents, here is a question that no doubt a lot of people have been wondering. Do you think that this film will surpass the last award winning vampire series: Twilight?"

"That's a really tough question." TK laughed nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean, although it's sort of the same genre in that it deals with vampires, this is a completely different story of course in its own right. The whole system is different as is the hierarchy and the like. I suppose the whole theme of forbidden lovers is still there but thinking about it every love story is like that to an extent. There's just so much you could do with that sort of theme. But to answer your question, it's hard to say. As a member of the cast, I certainly hope that it will reach the audience as well as Twilight had done. This movie isn't just romance and following the story of two lovers trying to make their way through things, this is a story about a wild child who very quickly finds that there are more important things out there than partying and getting with boys. The underlying theme for me was about growing up and accepting harsh realities and finding ways to cope I guess. And as KJ has already mentioned, there is a lot more action in this film."

"So you think that this movie has the potential to reach both the male and female audience?"

"Oh I'm almost 100% sure that it will. I mean, just looking at the main cast we can already see that there are attractive girls. If not for the action parts of the movie, I think a lot of guys will watch it for the girls too. That is how a boy thinks after all."

"You seem to speak with experience."

"Oh I do. Honestly, how many boys can honestly say that they've never watched a film before just because there were hot women or girls in it?"

"Well if you put it like that, probably none." Miranda laughed. "So, you have faith that this will be a success even greater than Twilight had been?"

"I can certainly hope. Twilight was an amazing series with a wonderful cast and I think it will remain to be a massive phenomenon but Vampire Academy is very different especially in the sense that it already has a very big fan base as its foundation so to speak. It's darker, feistier, more dramatic and just a completely different world all together."

"If you had to choose, what would be your favourite moment since this adventure began for you?"

"Oh wow… that's really difficult!" TK complained and rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to think. "I don't think I could possibly choose, I mean, there've been so many amazing moments that I'm never going to forget about. I think, at the moment, my most treasured thing has got to be the chances that I get to see my mum more often. I mean, before now, I never really thought about how much I really missed her until now when I could see her so much more."

"Who's decision was it for the world not to know about you as her daughter? Until now, we had never known that she had a child. Are you an only child?"

"Yeah, I'm an only child. The decision was a mutual agreement between my mum and me. We didn't want to take any chances of my life being followed by the paparazzi, I mean, the chances of that was pretty low anyway at the start but when she started getting more popular and the press tried to uncover more about her life, we both decided that it would be better to keep it a secret for a while."

"Do you think that it was in vain, I mean, after all, now you're in the industry too and once this film is out, you will definitely be closely watched by the press."

"I think all of us are going to be. Me being Alexandra Yvanov's daughter shouldn't have any effect whatsoever. I don't see why it should but hey I have no idea. The idea of being paparazzied later on was something that I will be prepared for when the time comes I think. At the moment, I'm just trying to not get lost in the shoot I guess."

"You're a lovely girl, and very pretty too."

"Thank you." TK smiled shyly and twiddled her thumbs.

"Has anyone on set caught your eye or tried to make a move?"

"Well, we're all around the same age, there are bound to be flirtatious lines thrown around here and there. I think for now we're all just enjoying each other's company and just taking each day as it comes." TK answered vaguely with a shrug without giving anything away.

"But has anyone caught your eye?"

"I would have to say that I'm the type of girl that takes a lot of time getting to know someone first before considering whether they've caught my eye or not. I mean, looks are an absolute bonus of course, but at the end of the day, you can't have a relationship based off of liking the other person's looks, right?"

"That is true." Miranda laughed at the mature response.

Konstantin couldn't help but take slight glances at the young girl throughout the course of the interview. Now that she was home, he wasn't entirely sure whether she was being herself or being her professional self. He recalled the conversation with Carlisle back at his birthday party and thinking that TK almost had two different personalities, one that handled work and the one for general relaxed and everyday life. Both were still her, of course, but there were differences and throughout the interview, Konstantin began to realise that point even further.

He needn't have worried about how TK was going to find the interview at all. She was so professional and yet still behaved her age the way she naturally would. The way that she took time considering the questions to give an appropriate answer was so professional and it somewhat took him by surprise. Compared to the first and only interview she'd ever done before, this was on a different level altogether. She had completely merged her natural self with her professional one giving an oddly mature air about her.

Konstantin was impressed by her ability to skilfully manipulate her answers so that she responded properly to the question without giving anything away unless intended.

The rest of the interview went by smoothly and when it was over, TK and Konstantin headed over to the others at the bar to take a break before diving into the small photoshoot on the roof of the hotel for Glamour Magazine.

"Where's Will?" TK asked curiously as she glanced around and couldn't see him anywhere.

"Will's visiting friends." Kelly told her. "How was your day yesterday? You look refreshed."

"It was lovely to see my friends again." TK beamed. "There was so much to catch up on! If you'd like, we should drop by tonight after dinner or something. The shop usually closes at around 11 and you guys absolutely have to try their cakes!"

"Are these the same cakes as that time when we were heading to the airport?" James arched his brows.

"From the same shop, yeah."

"Then we are definitely going." Harrison commented bluntly. "I've wanted to have more of their cakes since that first time I ate one."

"I'll give my friends a call later to let them know to expect guests tonight." TK laughed and leaned against the bar. "Can I have a coke, please?" she asked the bartender politely.

"Of course," he nodded and reached down to grab a bottle from the fridge. "Would you like it in the bottle or in a glass?"

"Just the bottle would be fine, thanks."

He opened the lid and placed a straw inside before putting it onto the counter. "That would be £2."

"Cheers." TK smiled and handed him the cash. "How did you guys spend yesterday?" she turned to her friends and leaned slightly against Jake as he casually rested an arm around her waist.

"We went shopping, of course." Karen grinned.

"That's not a surprise." TK scoffed. "Did Will take you guys around?"

"Not yesterday, no. We all split up between boys and girls. He did tell us about restaurants that we should try though."

"Oh?"

"We all met up last night after shopping for dinner at a restaurant called… what was it again?" Kelly frowned.

"I'm not sure but it was one of the restaurants just off Regent's Street." Jake shrugged. "It was an Italian restaurant."

"There are a couple of those…" TK rolled her eyes. "Well, so long as you guys ate well."

"We did, are you with us tonight?"

"Sure am," the young girl grinned. "You can't get rid of me that easily, even if I am on my home turf."

"You're definitely speaking like you're back in your comfort zone. Honestly, your way of speech is rather interesting to say the least." Konstantin chuckled.

"My friends are just much of a heavy influence on me that I just swing right back into the flow, what can I say?" TK shrugged. "Oooo! Did you guys already have something in mind for dinner tonight?"

"No, not yet. We were going to wait and ask Will actually."

"There's an amazing restaurant in Putney that I think you guys will like."

"Then Putney it is," everyone chorused.

TK hastily finished her drink before Miranda approached them to let them know that the photographer was ready for them. For the next couple of hours, the cast members gave various poses and immersed themselves with the shoot before Carlisle appeared and ushered them to the cars outside the hotel that would take them to their next destination.

Since their next interview was going to be with Capital FM, they decided to all have lunch in Leicester Square as they still had a couple of more hours until it was time for their next appointment.

"TK?" a high-pitched voice called out in surprise as the cast crossed the road to get to the restaurant they had in mind for lunch.

TK turned around, wondering who it was that had called out to her. She could vaguely recognise the voice but it wasn't so familiar that she could instantly remember who the voice belonged to.

"TK, hey!" the voice called out again and the young girl jumped when a hand clamped down onto her shoulder. She whirled around in shock and she winced at the heavy waft of perfume that swamped her.

"Uh…." TK trailed off awkwardly as she stared up at the buxom brunette standing right in front of her, a little too closely for her comfort.

"Gee, you're gone for a few months and you forget all about us?" the other girl complained with a strangely irritating pouty voice and TK blinked again trying to remember where she had heard that voice from.

"Ray, do you know her?" Jake asked curiously as he paused beside her.

He stared at the tall girl wearing incredibly high heels and wondered for a moment if she was TK's friend or not. Somehow, just taking a look at her appearance, he highly doubted that TK and this girl were the best of friends. She seemed to be the definition of a materialistic girl and TK was certainly not the type to seem like she could get along with those girls. While Kelly and Karen were girls who were sometimes a little too concerned about their appearances, even they wouldn't dress up with heavy make-up, incredibly tight fitting clothes and high heels on a normal day.

The other girl looked up at Jake with an overly sweet smile and TK fought the urge to roll her eyes. She glanced up and noticed with a small smile that Jake didn't seem interested at all at the Barbie girl standing in front of him. She also noticed how he inched slightly closer to her and away from the stranger when the other girl tried to step closer to him. Eventually, TK finally managed to recognise the girl's face. She had been Kemp's latest girlfriend just before TK had left for America. "You're Kemp's latest ex, right? Cindy?"

"The superstar finally recognises me! I'm honoured." Cindy commented with a snarky tone. The way that she looked at TK spoke volumes of what she thought of the younger girl. Cindy was looking at TK as though she was someone of no importance whatsoever and TK struggled to keep her rising temper in check. TK didn't like the condescending glance that Cindy briefly shot her at all and she wanted nothing more than to snap out at the tall girl.

"Rayne? Is everything alright?" Karen piped up when she saw the tension that TK was caught up in. TK blinked a few times before giving a small nod. "Hello, I'm Catherine. You must be Rayne's friend."

"Rayne?" Cindy frowned in confusion. "Oh right, you mean her." Cindy gestured at TK with her thumb. "I've been wondering something. Why did you choose a different name? It's not as if you could hide yourself considering how there are a lot of people who know your name. Why not just stick with your own name?"

TK took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before letting her breath out and tried to remember that she wasn't just a girl who didn't have to attempt to maintain some sort of a reputation anymore. But it was getting hard with the irritating tone that Cindy was using.

"Cindy, whether I chose to use the name that most people knew me by or not isn't really any of your business. If people recognised me then that is that but I'm not the only one who uses a screen name. You wouldn't imagine calling someone like Beyoncé by their real name, would you?"

"But she's different. She's famous."

"Everyone had to start somewhere." TK retorted.

"You think that you can make it as big as Beyoncé?"

"I don't think about it. I just live life everyday doing the best I can rather than wasting my time on unnecessary things, that's more than I can say about you, Cindy."

"Just because you're famous now doesn't mean you can say that stuff to me."

"Cindy, we both know that that wasn't even the beginning of me being offensive." TK smiled overly sweetly at the other girl, mirroring the smile that Cindy had used earlier.

"I was just wondering whether your new friends wanted someone to show them around London, that's all. No doubt you will be busy hanging around that shady little café of yours as much as you can while you're back. I'm surprised you aren't catching up with those boyfriend stealing friends of yours right now actually."

TK's temper shot through the roof and for a moment she honestly thought that she'd lashed out at the girl. Her mind clouded over in pure fury and the only thing that was keeping her back was the firm grip that held her upper arm.

* * *

_**One interview down, three more to go! I hope you've all liked this chapter and don't forget, RxR! I love reading comments no matter how long or short they are!**_

_**Lyn**_


	51. Chapter 50

_**So, you guys wanted to know how the cat fight against Cindy went? Well here it is! I hope you guys like the chapter.**_

**_Lyn xx_**

* * *

**_~x~ Chapter 50 ~x~_**

She knew without having to look that it was Konstantin who was holding her back. No one else in the group would've known that she was very close to falling over the edge and letting her temper get the better of her.

TK's expression was enough to make Cindy falter just a little and the tall girl stepped back a small pace. The fury was clear on the young girl's face and Carlisle stepped in resting a hand on the shoulder on the other side of the arm that Konstantin was holding firmly onto.

"I'm sorry. If you would like to catch up with Rayne, you would have to wait for a little while. We're working on a rather tight schedule and we don't have any time for delays." Carlisle interjected before a full on fight could break out between the two girls, most likely with TK coming up top and knocking the other girl out.

"Oh, of course!" Cindy gasped. "I didn't realise that she was on the job. I'm sorry, I was just offering as her friend to take you around the city in case she didn't have the time to. She probably wants to catch up with her other friends after all."

"If you're really her friend then she'd be hanging out with you as well." Kelly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You're Kelly Tristan! I'm such a big fan of yours!" Cindy squealed with a wide smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"Cindy? There you are!" another voice called out and soon three other girls joined the tall brunette. All three girls looked basically identical in that they all wore heavy make-up, too-tight clothes and high heels. "St. Rose's Tami Knight? Aren't you meant to be some kind of a stepladder using child star now?"

"Stepladder using child star?" TK stared at them in shock. "Seriously, you guys really can't find more inventive names can you?"

"Why be smart when it's self-explanatory?" Cindy shrugged.

"That can't honestly be the name that's going around about her!" Karen frowned and stared at the four overly caked girls sceptically.

"I don't see why not when it's the truth," one of the other girls shrugged.

"It's just another name to go on top of the list. If you have a boyfriend, I'd suggest you hold on tight because this girl isn't nearly as innocent as she looks." Cindy commented as she popped her gum. "So who have you thrown yourself at this time, TK? I hope you're better than your friend and didn't steal someone's boyfriend."

"Let me warn you before you say anything else, Cindy." TK whispered with her temper barely in check. "Say one more insult about my friends and I am going to publically humiliate you so badly that you'll never dare to face your so called friends ever again. I might not have been there to see it myself, and oh I sure as hell wish that I was, but you don't have to be a smartass to know why Kemp ditched you and shaped up. Kemp left you because he realised that dating is worth more of his time and effort than hanging around with a chick who doesn't know anything but how to flaunt herself shamelessly at others without a care in the world."

"You talk as though you're better than me when you're nothing but an inexperienced brat."

"Oh and this so-called inexperienced brat has also received more advances from boys within a week than you would in a year." TK smirked. "Try as hard as you want, Cindy, be my guest, but no matter how much make-up you cake onto your face and how little clothes you wear, a natural is always going to whoop your ass in the end."

"Ah, so the truth finally comes out!" Cindy snapped out with a bitchy laugh. "The little bitch finally reveals her true colours. Admit it, you enjoy wrapping boys around your finger just like the rest of us girls."

"I don't know who you're speaking on behalf of but I sure as hell don't care. It doesn't matter whether I enjoy it or not but at least I get the pride in knowing that I am approached for something longer lasting than anything that you can offer. At least I'm not a quickie on speed dial."

The others glanced nervously between the war that was happening between the two girls and not even Cindy's posse dared to interfere. They all knew TK's real reputation. As much as they were envious of the young girl for being such an achiever seemingly without any effort, they also knew that unless she was angry, she wouldn't say anything without reason or enough evidence to back up her insults. That was the real difference between TK and Cindy's comments. Cindy could offer all the empty insults she wanted, but in the end it was TK who knew the truth and had all the heavy blackmail worthy material.

The VA cast watched warily from the side lines. None of them had ever seen the young girl react with such vehemence before and they were all stunned. This was even more intense than the scene in Vampire Academy between 'Rose' and 'Mia' and the TK that was standing in front of them now somewhat scared them. It went to show that she really wasn't a girl to be messed with. They'd already known that TK could put up one heck of a fight physically, but they never acknowledged the idea that TK come out victor in a bitch fight. They had all waiting for the young girl to snap and lunge at the offensive girl but TK actually seemed pretty contained, choosing to use words rather than her fists.

By now a small crowd had gathered around them and some people were even holding up their phones to record the scene. Carlisle noticed but he also knew that he couldn't just step in. Not just yet. No doubt if he cut them off now, Cindy would make up the worst piece of gossip she could about TK and Carlisle wanted to prevent that. He wanted to trust that TK would be able to handle the situation and fend for herself. If worst came to worst, he would communicate with the press and limit the amount of press damage, but at the rate things were going, it seemed to him that TK was handling herself just fine.

All who understood TK's last comment about being on speed dial flinched at the insult and they all watched Cindy, waiting for her reply.

Cindy was seething in anger. She couldn't believe that TK had had the nerve to say something like that. She'd always thought that TK was a good for nothing competition who used her fake innocent to make all the boys swoon. To this day Cindy would still stand by her belief. After all, it was the only thing that would make sense to her as to why so many boys across the schools in London always seemed to talk about the young girl.

Cindy was the most popular girl in London. She was always invited to all the parties. She knew about everything, everything except for the reason as to why so many boys seemed to like TK so much.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I?" TK replied with a chiding tone. "How dare you come up to me when you don't even know me and start accusing my friends of being boyfriend stealers? How dare you try to use your social climbing antics on my friends? Life is a competition, Cindy, and if you choose to fight dirty by talking down others with untruthful insults then you're going to get burned. You're not the only one who can talk others down and publically humiliate someone just for your gain. If you don't back off my friends right now, you're going to find that you're not the only one with all the gossip around here."

"I'll only say the truth and if the truth is humiliating then it's their own fault for doing something stupid and stooping so low as to steal someone else's boyfriend!"

"You really are the pot calling the kettle black." TK threw her arms up into the air. "Stooping so low as to stealing someone else's boyfriend? You would know, wouldn't you, Cindy? Did sweet Anna over there ever find out why her boyfriend suddenly stopped seeing her? Did Mandy ever find out why her boyfriend suddenly stopped talking to her? Did Carla ever find out why she never did hook up with Tucker in the end? You keep them close like they mean something to you but you just use them as your shield, to make yourself look good. You haven't respected them once and I'm beginning to wonder if you'll ever know the meaning of the word respect."

"How do you know something like that?" Anna gasped and her heart clenched at the mention of her last boyfriend from a few months ago.

"Cindy, what did she mean by that?" Mandy frowned when she ran TK's words carefully through her mind. "What is TK talking about?"

"I think we're done here, Cindy. Best of luck with explaining the truth." TK gave a small bow and turned to walk away.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Tamara Knight!" Cindy shouted in rage. "Who the hell did you sleep with to find out about that?"

"Oh no, Cindy. I don't need to sleep with people to find out what I do or don't want to know. That's your job and you do it enough for the whole world." TK laughed bitterly. "There is something known as the art of communication with words, you know? You forget one very crucial thing about boys, Cindy. Boys love one thing more than getting the girl and that's letting the world know all about it. You should pick your partners more carefully in the future if you want to maintain any semblance of privacy."

"Why speak now? Why now after all these years?" Cindy glared.

"Because it took you that long for your actions and words to finally let my anger take control. Think of this as my final warning: stop harassing my friends whether I'm around or not. This is for all the girls you've screwed over with your lies, Cindy. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to have lunch."

With that said, TK linked her arms with Karen and Kelly's before leading the way to the restaurant without looking back once. Without looking, she could tell that the other three girls were now demanding for some well-deserved answered from Cindy. TK really wasn't a vengeful person usually. She was normally capable of at least being civil with that girl, but everything had built up and Cindy's snide comments about her friends and Cindy's attempts to snatch one of the boys from the cast were the final straw.

TK finally let it rip and she did it good and proper.

The males of the VA crew followed after the three girls closely on their heels and they all went into the lovely Italian restaurant that TK had suggested. For a while, none of them said anything but Kelly was the first to break the silence by letting out a heavy breath.

"Gosh, I really thought that girl was going to start lunging at you to claw your eyes out or something." Kelly laughed nervously.

"I'm really sorry about what just happened." TK scrunched her eyes shut in shame and horror. Letting her friends see her behave like that was one of the last things she'd ever wanted them to see. She knew that she was capable of being absolutely ruthless and just as bitchy as any other girl out there but she didn't want to succumb to it. She really did need to learn to control her temper more. "That was really inappropriate, I know, I'll prepare for having to write apology letters or something."

"Was it true?" Harrison asked curiously.

"Was what true?" TK blinked in confusion.

"The things that you said about her and the things she said about you."

"Unfortunately, pretty much everything was true except for the part about my friends being boyfriend stealers." TK sighed and rubbed her temples to try and clear away the building headache.

"So, you're a wanted girl around here?"

"I wouldn't quite put it like that." TK grimaced. "Basically, long story short, amongst all of the London schools, there are various girls who are the most sought after in terms of bets that go around. The boys take it in turns to try and win a girl over. I got my reputation because no one ever succeeded. By the tenth boy that I'd rejected, I was put into the contest and more guys tried their luck in getting me. That's the only reason for why I'm known across the schools, one of my names was the Queen of Rejections."

"That is quite a title." Karen giggled and gave Jake a playful nudge.

"And unfortunately for you, that kind of contest stirred up trouble with the attention seeking crowd of girls." Kelly nodded in realisation as she pieced the puzzle together.

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"What I want to know is how you knew about all the dirt on that girl." James commented thoughtfully. "You don't strike me as the type of girl to fish for gossip and I highly doubt that that kind of information carelessly gets around."

"It's all the boys' fault." TK sighed. "I wasn't kidding when I said that boys called me when they wanted something longer lasting. I didn't mean a sexual relationship; I meant that they treated me and my friends as agony aunts or something. Our café had another name; it was the comfort and counselling café because we really did help solve people's woes and sorrows. There are a lot of people who mess around at our café but there are also those who seek help. Although I don't have advice to offer, I do listen to whatever they have to say and sometimes that's more than enough."

"Sometimes, all it takes is for someone willing to listen without judging." Carlisle smiled and patted her shoulder. "I am glad that my judgement was right."

"You judgement about what?" TK tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"That you would be able to handle yourself out there and solve the problem without any of us stepping in to break up the fight. You did well, nice and dignified and utterly ruthless. You really are Alexandra's daughter through and through, Rayne."

"Well, I guess that I have to get it from somewhere." TK laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "So, that scene won't cause you too much trouble later? Because I reckon it will get onto the internet…"

"You don't have to worry, Rayne. That argument was definitely in your favour throughout most of it. I have a feeling that there will be no damage control required for this." Carlisle chuckled. "You should just hope that Alexandra doesn't see a clip of that though, Rayne."

"Why?"

"Would any mother stand to have their own daughter insulted in public?"

"Well, no, especially not Mum. She can be rather terrifying sometimes." TK shuddered fearfully.

"You were pretty scary out there yourself." Harrison commented with a wink. "I didn't think you had it in you to actually uphold and win a cat fight. I thought you were all for the fists."

"As much as I prefer physical fighting, even I know that there are a lot of battles that are better fought with words rather than violence." TK smiled sheepishly.

"That fiery scene was almost better than the one in the script!" Karen gushed. "Seriously, I didn't think that you could hold so much… venom in your voice, Rayne."

"I guess that girl has just been pushing my buttons the wrong way for a very long time."

"You've well and truly proved that anyone who insults your friends will get annihilated good and proper and in total style." James laughed and gave her a clap. "Out of curiosity, have you ever gotten into a fight that didn't involve insults having been hurled at your friends?"

"Serious ones? Of course not! What would be the point in those? I can take anything people throw at me, but when they start dissing my friends, that's where I draw the line." TK shook her head frantically. "I mean, there are times when I do lose it but they are relatively rare, I think."

Everyone on the table just stared at her for a long lengthy moment before they all broke out into laughter. TK just stared at them like they were crazy and she smiled sheepishly at the waiter who had arrived at the wrong time to try and get their orders.

"Sorry, I think it might take them a little moment to calm down," she smiled wryly at him.

"Don't worry about it, take all the time you need," he shook his head and TK blinked at him in confusion when he crouched down so that he was almost at eye-level with her. "Actually, I was just wondering, can I please get your autograph?"

"Huh?" TK spluttered.

"I saw the scene out there and you're now my new heroine. What you did out there was crazy, girl. I'm impressed. I'm Ted."

"Nice to meet you, Ted. I'm flattered, I think." TK twiddled her thumbs shyly as her cheeks flushed at his compliment.

"You're from around here, aren't you? I remember seeing a girl like you quite a few times walking past before."

"How long have you been working here?"

"Just over a year." Ted shrugged. "So, about that autograph?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, of course. Do you have pen and paper at hand?" TK asked dumbly and she realised the stupidity of her question when she remembered that he was the waiter. Of course he would have pen and paper! She smiled nervously at him as he handed them to her and she hastily scribbled her name down.

"Thank you," he smiled. He noticed that everyone else on the table seemed to have sobered somewhat and gave a polite and welcoming smile to all of them. "So, what will your orders be?"

Everyone took it in turns to give their orders and once they were all done, Ted left them to it and they all turned to face TK.

"So, even before the interviews have reached London, you've got yourself a fan and a male one at that! Nicely done." Karen giggled.

"That guy definitely wanted you." Kelly commented bluntly.

"Kelly!" TK squeaked in shame.

"What? I'm just saying," the other girl shrugged, completely unabashed.

"So, I'm curious. How did you know that girl?" Jake asked. "She was definitely older than you and I can't imagine you two running in the same circles."

"I don't know her, not really. I'd only ever met her once before I think and that was when she was going out with Kemp. Though saying they were dating is probably stretching the truth a little bit." TK grimaced.

"What'd you mean?" James frowned in confusion.

"Well, you know. They weren't dating to date. They were all for the action and the looks." TK tried to explain without saying anything explicitly at all.

Realisation dawned in his eyes and his expression darkened. "Couples like that still exist?"

"Apparently so." Harrison scoffed.

"With the way that she dressed, she can't have been expecting anything more from a relationship." Konstantin commented.

"I don't oppose her sense of style so much. It's her own choice if she wants to ruin her skin and milk all her assets for her worth. But it's the way she goes about things to get what she wants that's unacceptable and earned her the reputation that she has." TK sighed. "I mean, aside from the overdose of make-up, that way of dressing isn't actually all that uncommon in London. It's pretty normal compared to most parts of the States. London girls definitely know how to give American ones a run for their money."

"I know what you mean." Karen nodded in agreement. "There are girls who make too much of an effort on a daily basis in America but not as many as there seems to be here in London."

"It's a culture thing." TK shrugged. "Personally I think it's a waste of money but that's just me."

"Ray, we all know your thoughts on make-up and dressing up." James laughed. "That's the one thing that hasn't changed at all since we first met you."

"What'd you mean it's the one thing that hasn't changed? I haven't changed all that much have I?" she frowned. "You know, it's kind of scary but my friends said the same thing yesterday too."

"About you being different?" Carlisle arched his brows. "I would have thought that it was obvious that you have changed since you joined us."

"Have I?" she tilted her head to the side. "If I have, I haven't taken any notice at all."

"It's all part of life," the director smiled. "You're young and you're still growing, it's only natural for you to be a little different over time. No one is exactly the same forever."

"That is true." TK laughed, seeing his point.

While waiting for their food, the conversation continued at a leisurely pace and they began talking more and more about what TK's life was like here. Having seen a small glimpse of it earlier in the form of a fight, they were all curious to know what else TK faced as a student in London and what her life was like. Never would they have guessed that TK was involved in such intense drama.


	52. Chapter 51

**_So, we've had the cat fight, and now swiftly moving onto the next interview of the cast's week in London at the wonderful radio station of Capital FM set in Leicester Square for anyone who didn't already know. In this interview there will be some questions which were suggested by readers who PMed me with their wonderful ideas so I hope you like it!_**

**_Lyn xx_**

* * *

**_~x~ Chapter 51 ~x~_**

TK was bubbling with nerves as the group made their way to the Capital FM building. She couldn't believe that she was going to be on the show. She even had to pinch herself several times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She'd been listening to the station for years and she never thought that she'd one day be on it. After having had one interview for the day already, TK found herself wondering what questions she would be asked this time. She found herself enjoying the odd experience. Sure, some questions threw her like the ones that probed into her private life a little too much for comfort but she liked finding ways to avoid and side-step those questions.

To her, interviews resembled an intricate puzzle. It was like trying to work out what people might want to know and what details should be held back so that she could maintain her privacy. She hadn't liked the sound of interviews at first, but after sitting through the one in the morning with the journalist from Glamour Magazine, she found that it wasn't actually as terrifying as she thought it would be.

While the group was waiting in the room prepared for them, TK was shocked and literally fell out of her chair when she heard a semi-contained scream. She glared up from the floor at Karen and Kelly who looked somewhat shell shocked. They were both looking at the window and TK followed their line of sight to see what the big deal was. From where she was she couldn't quite see but she knew that it must have been a pretty big deal because this was the same reaction as when the pair of girls found out that they were going to meet Drew.

She smiled gratefully at Jake as he helped her up and when she looked out of the glass panel that led onto the corridor, she could see why the girls had screamed. She couldn't help but laugh at the sheer coincidences that seemed to crash into her life lately.

A boy band who had become extremely popular throughout the UK and apparently the States too through the show 'X Factor' appeared to be having an interview in the room directly opposite theirs and from the looks of things they seemed to be finishing up.

"You know of them?" TK asked in surprise at the two girls.

"Know of them? Are you kidding me? How can we not know of them?" Karen blurted out.

"English accents continue to be able to make girls swoon, what on earth do you think young teenage English boy bands would do to girls around the world?" Kelly pretended to swoon and TK had a suspicion that the swoon was only partly pretended if the awe in Kelly's eyes was anything to go by.

"Seriously, what is it with girls and loving the English accent?" TK rolled her eyes. She turned to Harrison and James curiously and tilted her head to the side. "What's it like having girlfriends who would squeal and jump in excitement when they see teen stars? Isn't it a little weird?"

"It was a little weird at first but it would be unfair of us to expect them to change instantly from their usual reactions just because they were going out with someone. It's the same as when we naturally think that another girl is attractive and we voice it. So long as we don't do anything inappropriate, it's fine." James shrugged.

"Besides, we get the pride of knowing that they chose us and not them." Harrison grinned.

"Well, I suppose that that is true." TK nodded hesitantly though she still didn't quite understand. "But isn't it just a little weird?"

"Us guys don't scream when we see people we might idolise, but we have a pretty similar reaction so I can understand what the girls are feeling." Jake shrugged.

"Please tell me you don't feel the same." TK turned to Konstantin.

"No. But if I see an author whom I admire I would certainly be thrilled. You had the same reaction to our author if I recall rightly." Konstantin smirked.

"Well, yeah, but that's because she's an international best seller." TK protested indignantly.

"There you go, everyone has different tastes, Rayne," he shrugged.

"Hm," she pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I see your point."

"Seriously, I am loving England more and more by the minute." Karen smiled and sat back down after getting a good look at the five boys across the hall.

"Think about it this way, but aren't we even more likely to be seeing amazing celebrities at the premier on Thursday?" TK tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, but what are the chances of seeing an English boy band in the flesh?" Kelly grinned.

"Who knows, they might be invited, they might now. I don't really know how the guest list works for a red carpet event…" the young girl shrugged.

Ten minutes later, a runner came into the room and let the crew know that they were ready to have them on air now. TK tensed and took a deep breath before releasing it.

Jake discreetly slipped an arm around her waist and gave a gentle squeeze on her hip. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she breathed and glanced up at him gratefully. "I just can't believe that I'm here."

"Here or here as in back home?"

"Well, both," she laughed. "I can't wait to show you around."

"Me neither, Ray," he chuckled. "It'll be so much fun."

"Let's hope we get good weather though, England switches way too easily from nice weather to pretty much torrential rain. It's pretty ridiculous."

"I'm sure we'll think of something even if it does rain." Jake shrugged with a grin and the pair of them were the last to walk into the room where they were doing a live broadcast of their interview.

They made their way to the high stools and she found it a little difficult getting up onto the stool in her heels. She smiled appreciatively at Konstantin as he easily helped lift her up by her waist and she sat comfortably on it after shuffling a couple of times.

Lisa Snowdon smiled when she noticed the interaction and she could instantly see why there might be so many rumours floating around the media about something going on between the pair. They certainly provided enough material to rouse the imagination of whether these two were romantically involved or whether they were just really close friends.

"Well then, we've just had the lovely One Direction boys here on air and now we've got a few members of a teen book sensation cast of a book series known as Vampire Academy. So, already, although it's only been a few months since it was announced that the series will indeed be transformed into a film, many of you have questions about our lovely cast. But firstly, let's welcome them on the air. Hello, I believe that this will be the first time being on Capital for all of you."

"Yes, and it's an absolute pleasure to be here. I've been listening to Capital since we first landed I think." Karen smiled in greeting and turned to Kelly for an agreement.

"Oh yeah, I think we listened to it the last time we were here in London as well on our actress hunt." Kelly laughed.

"Actress hunt?" Lisa frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Isn't that a little… unusual?"

"It's very unusual." Konstantin agreed. "But we just couldn't find someone who seemed to be what Richelle was looking for to see the character 'Rose' in so we decided to follow Carlisle on the hunt for our lead actress."

"And of course, you found her in these very streets of London! A lot of people having been dying to know because, of course, something like this doesn't happen very often. Just how did you find yourself being offered the role of 'Rose Hathaway', Rayne?"

"To be honest, I'm still wondering to myself how it happened." TK laughed shyly. "I mean, I didn't particularly do anything but just live my everyday life."

"But you are a fan of the series, aren't you?"

"Haha, did you find that out from Alexis Jordan's show?"

"Yes. That was a news breaking interview to find out what pretty much the whole world has wondered. To finally find out that Alexandra Yvanov does have a daughter was incredible."

"Well, being both an avid fan of the series wanting to see a production of the series and being my mother's daughter, I did know that Vampire Academy was being made into a film. I got an email from my mum about it a few months ago asking me to put up posters everywhere saying that they were going to host auditions here in London to look for someone to play the character."

"And at that point did you jump at the chance to give it your best shot to play your heroine?"

"Oh no, I get terrified of being in front of the camera so the thought never even crossed my mind!"

"You get camera shy? That can't possibly be the case! I mean, just look at your photos from the Seventeen Magazine shoot."

"Well, it definitely did take a lot of getting used to." TK admitted. "I mean, when we first tried shooting some of the scenes, I would be so nervous but because this is a really incredible cast, everyone has helped me through it. They're just so supportive. I couldn't have asked for better people to work with."

"Love you, Rayne." Karen laughed and reached across Jake to give TK a gentle squeeze on the knee.

"You guys have really bonded well from the looks of things, especially in such a short period of time."

"We're all pretty much the same age so that's definitely helped." Kelly replied. "I mean, we all just sort of bonded right from the start and having spent so much time around each other it was hard not to form into the tight knit group we are now."

"I think just about everyone here has heard the story except for me, but how did Carlisle find you, Rayne?" Harrison turned slightly so that he could stare at her.

"Actually, Carlisle wasn't the one who found me, I think it was KJ." TK shrugged.

"Technically, Catherine met you first but she didn't really know it was you at the time."

"Oh yeah, she thought that I was a little boy." TK laughed.

"It wasn't my fault." Karen protested indignantly. "You were wearing a hat and it was dark and the ridiculous clothes that were way too big for you."

"Hey, I like my clothes perfectly fine." TK pouted.

"Not to mention, you beat up those guys."

"It's a good thing I spotted you on the bus and saved you otherwise who knew what would've happened."

"What made you catch Konstantin's eye so that you were asked by Carlisle to be a member of the cast?"

"It was because of that fight at the café, wasn't it?" TK tilted her head to the side and glanced at Konstantin.

"Ah yes, the one with the boys when you taught them a lesson." Konstantin chuckled. "I remembered that."

"I'll bet you did, and your stupidly huge tip as well." TK rolled her eyes.

"You used to work in a café?"

"Yeah, it's probably going to be exposed eventually if it hasn't already but I used to work in a lovely little café in Clapham and that's where Konstantin found me there."

"It was because you gave me the lovely cake that I decide to visit the café, Rayne."

"Cake?" Lisa blinked in surprise.

"I was new to London and was just getting back to the house that Carlisle had rented for the week when I bumped into Rayne and saved her cakes from being taken by a beggar. I didn't really think anything at the time but the cake was good so I decided to go to the café and when I saw Rayne, I just thought that she should have a shot at auditioning for the role of 'Rose'. I actually met Rayne on the same night as Catherine."

"Oh wow, that has got to be the most obscure way of finding a lead actress for a film." Lisa laughed.

"It is a little strange isn't it?" TK smiled.

"That's an understatement, Ray." James chuckled. "I don't think there's been an actress who was found in the way that you were."

"I thank my butt kicking skills in helping me get the job." TK smirked. "I definitely never thought that I would be a member of the cast, but now that I am, I feel so blessed because I've made such wonderful people and made such a good friends. Not to mention, I get to see my mum a lot now too which is awesome."

"You fight?" Lisa asked, intrigued with the idea of it.

"Yeah, I learned self-defence and martial arts when I was young. I was definitely inspired by Jackie Chan and Jet Li when I was small so I begged to have classes and I'd been taking them ever since. It's definitely made training a lot easier for this film because it's so demanding and the fighting scenes involved have been so much fun."

"Do any of you know how to fight aside from Rayne?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Sort of. I mean, we're guys so we know how to fight to a certain extent but definitely nothing like those two." Jake shook his head and pointed at Konstantin and TK. "I've only seen people fight the way these two could in movies."

"It's certainly been fun to have a new sparring partner." TK laughed and nudged Konstantin with her shoulder.

"So between Konstantin and Rayne, who's better?" Lisa probed.

"Hm…" TK tilted her head to the side in thought. "I don't know actually. I think we're on a draw at the moment, aren't we?"

"That may be right." Konstantin shrugged. "We've had too many matches to count."

"For each of you, what was the most shocking thing that has happened so far since joining the cast?"

"I think my most shocking moment was finding out Rayne was Alexandra Yvanov's daughter and then meeting the Director in person." Harrison smiled at the memory.

"I think I'll have to agree with Quinn, finding out that Rayne's mum was Alexandra Yvanov was really shocking." Karen commented.

"My most shocking moment was probably watching Ray and Konstantin fight in LA and dreading the fact that I would have to have my butt kicked by a girl in rehearsals." James grimaced. "I don't think I'll ever get used to something like that."

"Aw, Jay, you've been getting better through training so you won't have to worry about a girl being a better fighter than you anymore. I'm just a rare exception." TK laughed. "Mine's probably when Quinny and I got ambushed outside of a spa that one time. That was really unexpected."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how much Ray can eat. Seriously, this girl can eat more than most of us." Jake teased her.

"Hey, I'm a healthy girl, that's the way I look at it." TK pouted.

"It's one thing to be healthy, but the amount you can eat and still stay so gorgeous is just unfair." Kelly rolled her eyes. "Mine was probably when I watched the fight scene that was filmed on the London streets that time when Konstantin found Rayne and suggested to Carlisle to make her 'Rose'. Then Carlisle decided to put her through a secret audition."

"Oh! I remember that! It was when those guys appeared out of nowhere on the streets and jumped us…" TK grimaced. "I had no idea that there were actors, otherwise I wouldn't have hit them so hard."

"It was our fault for not explaining the situation before hand but for some reason Carlisle said that it would be better if it was done in secret without your knowledge." Harrison shrugged.

"All things considered, things ended rather well, don't you think?" Lisa smiled.

"Very well." TK nodded in agreement.

"Okay, here is another question that a lot of people have put forward. Now, Konstantin, you're the eldest member of this tightly bound group of friends, granted not my much but you're still older than the rest of them. What's been the most embarrassing moment for you so far?"

Konstantin's expression became thoughtful as everyone else turned to look at him curiously.

"And to think that it would just be Rayne getting the difficult questions…" he commented. "It's hard to say really, there've been a couple like being told off by Rayne about my bad smoking habits."

"And now you've toned it down a lot too." TK scoffed.

"It was either that or wasting money on them and having you stomp all over my packets before I could even get to them." Konstantin glanced down at her with a mock glare. "And of course, there was the fact that I found out she was fully capable beating me in a fight. That was a shocking revelation to say the least."

"Hey, I see it as a win-win situation there, dude." TK grinned cheekily. "You save money and your lungs! How can you complain about that?"

"You don't look like the type to be a serious smoker, Konstantin." Lisa commented casually.

"Oh, I was a very heavy smoker before Rayne appeared." Konstantin shook his head. "It was one of my terrible habits."

"So, even you admit that it wasn't doing you any good." TK laughed victoriously.

"I never said that it wasn't a bad habit." Konstantin arched his brows at her.

"With the relationship you all seem to have with one another, one would think that you've actually known each other for a long time." Lisa pointed out.

"Well, in a way, we have." Karen replied. "I mean, yes, it's only been a few months, but even during that time we've spent most if not all the time together. It was more than the amount of time you would spend with someone at school."

"We were all bound to get to know each other and become close. Sure we might have some differences in age but it's only by a couple of years for most of us." Harrison shrugged.

"Not to mention, we all like similar things so it was really easy to get along to begin with." James added.

"But Carlisle's way of filming this movie is a little odd, don't you think? Most actors only appear on set when they are required and although I don't know the series all that well myself, I doubt that you have all been required for shoots just yet." Lisa frowned.

"It is a little strange." Harrison nodded in agreement. "But that's the way that Carlisle works."

"He prefers the cast to be really well acquainted with each other and for us to be able to form friendships. That's just the way that he is." Konstantin smiled. "It's also a lot easier to have us all close by so that if there was a need for an emergency change of schedule then at least there are enough of us here to make it work."

"Besides, although I've never heard of a director who directs the way that Mister Director does, I really like it because it gave me the best opportunity in getting to know the people around me as well as I have." TK beamed. "It's been so much fun actually staying on set as well. I've never heard of things done the way Mister Director has, but then again, my mum did say that he has a rather eccentric way of doing things."

"That is definitely true." Kelly nodded in agreement. "I remember that first day when we got back to L.A. after finding Rayne, we found out that he already had houses ready for all of us to stay there. I remember thinking that it was a little odd, but it was really fun being in a house together."

"Yeah, that was also where I found out that Jake could hardly cook at all!" TK laughed and nudged him playfully. "Though, Quinny can make one delicious spag bol!"

"You guys take turns to cook?" Lisa blinked in surprise.

"Of course." Kelly nodded.

"We have some chefs on set but that's only for lunch when we have more people around." Karen added.

"For lunch and dinner we tend to improvise and take turns cooking." James explained.

"Rayne and Konstantin are the best though with the most knowledge of different recipes." Harrison grinned. "But we all have our individual dishes that we know how to make well. With the exception of Jake though."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm incapable of cooking well." Jake protested defensively.

"Now, we haven't exactly had a solid confirmation from anyone about this aside from the change of cast list on the imdb web page, but it seems that there's been a slight change of cast, no? Why is that?" Lisa asked casually, not knowing that the subject was one that hadn't been touched for a while and none of them, with the exception of TK and Konstantin, had expected the topic to be brought up again.

The pair of them had been warned by Carlisle that although it was a fairly minor event, it was bound to make people curious and so he had advised both of them to be prepared should that question arise at any of the interviews that they would have in London.

The sudden tension that was in the small room was so blatant and obvious that even Lisa noticed and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She glanced at the cast members cautiously and she could see the indecision in their eyes, on their faces, each wondering who should answer. It was obvious that this wasn't as innocent of a question as she'd first thought and she was about to gesture to the technician beside her to cut to the adverts and speak when she noticed a small smile appear on TK's face.

The smile was somewhat strange. It was incredibly closed off and one that didn't seem to suit the girl's bubbly personality at all, and yet, Lisa couldn't shake the feeling that it was a smile that had appeared on the young actress' face many times before. It was definitely not the first time TK had given that kind of smile, Lisa was sure of that. The gleam that was in the young actress' eyes was even more unexpected. It was as though TK was telling herself that she had expected the question all along but was simply wondering when it was going to crop up, whether it be in the interview now, or the one tomorrow. She certainly didn't seem nearly as stunned and taken aback by the question as the other cast members did. The subtle glance that Konstantin and Jake sent to her told Lisa that whatever happened with the original actor who was supposed to play 'Jesse Zeklos', it had involved TK in some way.

Lisa Snowdon quickly found herself wondering whether it was wise for her to have asked that question and whether or not she had just dug herself a big massive hole.


	53. Chapter 52

**_~x~ Chapter 52 ~x~_**

There was a small pause as the tension in the room skyrocketed for a moment, but before the pause became too unnatural, TK spoke with a calm and unfazed tone of voice. The way she spoke was as though the question was perfectly normal just like any of the previous questions and Lisa could definitely see the young actress as a professional person rather than just a young girl with a talent in acting.

"I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted to know the answer to that question but the information is confidential I'm afraid. The only thing that I can say was there was a small problem that caused Eric not to be able to be a part of this project." TK gave a half smile. Her tone of voice was completely natural and normal. There was even a light hint of apology in her voice when she spoke.

"Well, I suppose that everyone has their circumstances, right? Lisa commented with an understanding tone. "How have your friends and family reacted to this exciting development in your life? It must've been quite a shock when you told them what you were going to do, right?"

"My friends are lovely, they're so supportive of me and I do miss them but we still keep in touch which is great." TK smiled. "I love my friends and family for backing me up on this. I think support from people important to you is one of the most crucial things in life and nothing could ever replace it."

"That is quite a profound comment you made there, Rayne." Lisa laughed. "Just one last question. Now that we know Alexandra Yvanov does indeed have a daughter, does that mean that we can finally know who her mysterious husband is? There has been so much mystery about her marriage and whether she'd had a child or not ever since she became a world renowned director. Can you give us just a little insight on what your father is like for us?"

This time, everything did indeed seem to stop. This was the one question that TK hadn't been prepared for at all. Carlisle had mentioned in passing that such a question might come up but that it would be highly unlikely to happen. She felt her heart stop and her stomach sink and her mind simply blanked. She didn't know what to think let alone what to say.

Carlisle, who had been listening on the conversation instantly jumped up from his seat and stared at TK in concern. He knew that he'd mentioned to her once before that a question about her family may come up but he'd thought that the media would focus mainly on her and her mother rather than other family members. He silently muttered a curse at his foolishness for not giving her prior warning.

The director was aware that there was something odd about the relationship between the young girl and her father. He didn't know the details and apparently neither had Alexandra. However, both directors knew that there was something wrong. Carlisle remembered that whenever Alexandra had asked about Terrance Knight, TK would always either change the subject or give a vague answer. He had known that the question might throw her, just as the one about Eric might, but he never would've guessed that it would affect her so much and to actually make her girl give that kind of blank expression.

Hastily, he tried to think of a solution that might get TK out of the room. Before he could come up with an excuse to get her out of there, he saw Konstantin and Jake each take her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

TK blinked and snapped out of her stupor. She took a deep shuddery breath that luckily didn't reach the microphone so the sound wasn't on air. She glanced up at the two of them and saw the worry in their eyes.

Konstantin and Jake both knew that there was something wrong with TK whenever her father was involved. Neither of them dared ask the young girl about it as it wasn't any of their business but they knew that whatever the problem was, it affected the young girl and always caused a dark shadow to fall on her. The emptiness that shone in her eyes as she glanced up at them stunned them and Jake wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and to whisper sweet, reassuring words into her ear. He knew that he couldn't do that, otherwise their relationship would be exposed, so he simply gave her a warm smile, hoping to get what he wanted to say across to her.

He was relieved when she gave his hand a gentle squeeze in return and gave him a small smile. "I don't think we'll be able to reveal much about my father, he's quite a busy person you see and both my mum and I would love to be able to keep our family away from the paparazzi."

"Is he a doting man?" Lisa asked, not realising just how much distress the talk about the young girl's father it was causing. "Is he lonely now that you're broadening your horizons and spending so much time away from home?"

"Lonely? Well, I suppose so." TK thought about it for a moment and realised that that might have been the truth. She thought back to how he was behaving that morning and how he didn't want her to go. She didn't know whether that was part of his obsession with keeping her beside him, or whether he was actually a lonely man. It would explain why he was always with a woman after all.

"Well then, this concludes our interview with the main cast of the Vampire Academy movie! If you want to know more about Alexandra and Rayne, stay with Capital for an exclusive interview of the mother and daughter on Thursday morning! Thank you very much for joining us on the show."

"Thank you for listening to us." Karen chimed cheerfully.

When it was over, the cast each shook Lisa's hand and thanked her before heading out into the corridor to meet Carlisle.

"Rayne." Carlisle called out to her when he noticed that she still seemed to have that pensive, faraway look about her.

"Uh-huh?" she responded naturally and stared at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

"I'll be fine," she nodded.

Everyone noticed that she didn't say that she was fine but that she was going to be. Karen wanted to ask her what was wrong, but the expression on the younger girl's face seem to shout 'Don't ask!' so she thought better of it and kept the question to herself. Harrison's hand found hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Karen looked up at her boyfriend and smiled appreciatively up at him for his concern. She could see that he was worried about TK as well. They all were. The blank expression they'd seen on the girl's face wasn't something they'd seen before and they didn't even know that she was capable of having such an expression either. Considering TK was a usually positive and bubbly person, it was somewhat terrifying for them to see such a dark shadow in the young girl's eyes especially when a close family member seemed to be the cause.

"Oh! What time is it?" TK asked with such sudden cheerfulness that it threw everyone off guard. The life was back in her eyes and she seemed normal again, it was as though the emptiness hadn't been there to begin with.

"Just gone half one, why?" James told her with an inquisitive tone.

"Who wants to make a surprise visit to my school?" she beamed. "I do!" TK threw her hands into the air in excitement and everyone else just stared at each other before glancing back at her and they all broke into laughter.

"You know, Rayne, you're a little hard to keep up with sometimes." Kelly patted the younger girl's shoulder.

"Am I? My bad." TK grinned cheekily. She turned to face Carlisle and first gave him a reassuring smile before becoming childish again. "So, can we?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you all have free reign for the rest of the day until the interview tomorrow so I have no control over what you guys do so long as you don't get convicted of anything," he chuckled and gave a shrug.

"Awesome! Raiding my school it is!" she cheered and jumped up in glee. "What have you got planned for the rest of today, Mister Director?"

"I have a few things to go through about our schedule this week."

"Will you be able to join us for dinner in Putney?" she tilted her head to the side.

"I should be able to."

"Brill, I'll call them for a reservation and set it for six. That'll give us time to eat, then visit the café which is on route back to the hotel anyway," she ticked off with her fingers. "See you later, Mister Director. Who's coming with me?"

"Count us all in," the teenagers chimed. They all wanted to know what type of school she used to go to and to meet her friends.

"KJ?" TK asked curiously.

"I'll go. That way, I can step in before you torture your teachers too much," he told her with a lightly teasing tone.

"Hey! I resent that! I didn't torture my teachers… much…" she trailed off sheepishly. "Do you have travel cards for the week?"

"Yeah, we all got one yesterday." Jake nodded.

"Then let's go!" she beamed and led the way to the bus stop.

Several people on the streets stopped and did a double take whenever they passed the cast and the group had unintentionally attracted a crowd just by being there out in the open. Already some people recognised the young actors having seen them before acting minor roles. Karen and Konstantin caught the most attention at first but then others began to recognise TK as well as Alexandra Yvanov's daughter and soon people were asking for autographs.

The group were glad when they finally boarded the bus but they were still receiving awed looks from the passengers as they sat at the back of the bus. TK couldn't help fidgeting nervously while being stared at by the strangers. It had never happened before when she used to travel around London and she knew that she would have to get used to having people watch her whenever she was out in the public.

TK's school was located near Belgravia and on the outside, it looked more like expensive housing rather than a school but once the group stepped through the front gates and past the fountain leading up to the building, they began to notice some of the playing fields that had been hidden by the tall hedges. As soon as TK walked past the front door of the building, the receptionist glanced up and surprise flashed through the receptionist's face.

"Tamara?" she stared in shock as the group walked up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm back for a few days and thought that I'd make a visit. Could you pretend that you didn't see us and not tell the teachers yet?" TK asked cheekily.

"Of course," the receptionist nodded, knowing what the young girl was up to having heard stories in the staff room about the things that TK would do while she was still a pupil at the school.

The group followed TK through the old styled corridors with notice boards spread everywhere. The young girl pointed and gestured with her hands as she gave her friends a small tour of the school. They left the main building and TK headed to the creative block knowing that at least one of her friends would be having a lesson in that building at that moment.

She was proven right when she glanced through the large windows showing the art rooms and she spotted Hannah right away. As though feeling TK's gaze, the other girl glanced up towards the window and she nearly fell off the ladder in shock.

"TK!" Hannah screamed, causing the other ten people in the classroom to turn their heads to look at Hannah in surprise. Then they all followed the direction that she was looking at and spotted TK and the other cast members. Ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of a lesson, Hannah jumped down and dashed out of the classroom to give her friend a tight hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work to do?"

"I did, we finished so here I am." TK grinned and hugged her friend back. "How's the art work going?"

"It's only the beginning of the year so that's not what we're stressing over at the moment. Actually, right now we're working on the set of the end of term production." Hannah explained to the girl. Then she glanced past TK at the people who were with her and her eyes bulged. "TK… are they?"

"Hannah, meet the main cast of the VA film."

"Oh wow…" Hannah breathed in shock and just stared at the others.

"TK, you've really got to stop shocking people into a stupor." Tricia sighed as she slapped Hannah in the back.

"Nice to see you too, Triche." TK laughed and tugged her into a hug. She looked at the teacher and gave a friendly wave as she stepped into the art room. "Hey, Mr. Denforth. Sorry to disturb your class."

"Honestly, I had expected that you might do this at some point, but I didn't think that you'd be back so soon. You didn't get kicked out of the production, did you?" he chuckled.

"Hey! Why does everyone seem to think that first?" TK pouted in protest. "I didn't get kicked out hence I'm with my friends from the cast. It's good to see that you hadn't forgotten about me, Mr. Denforth."

"It's hard to forget the student who vandalised various corridors on an annual basis, Tamara." Mr. Denforth sighed.

"Vandalising corridors?" Jake glanced down at her in amusement.

"Hey, some of the corridors were really plain and boring and desperately needed redecorating so I stole paint from the art department and restyled some of the plain walls."

"Tamara, there's actually a drama lesson going on in the mini theatre upstairs."

"That's your not-so-subtle hint of telling me go bug someone else, isn't it?" TK arched her brows at her old art teacher.

"Yes. If Miss Hendle wants her set to be completed in time for the production, then we're going to need every spare moment we have especially now that we've lost an extra helping hand who loves putting in extra hours on the set."

"Sorry about that, Mr. Denforth, but drama was calling for me it seems." TK laughed as she patted her teacher in the back. "I'll go and surprise Miss Hendle then. See you later, sir."

"Don't rein havoc on your way there, Tamara. We all know what you're like."

"I'll try my best," she laughed again before leading her friends up the back staircase towards the mini theatre.

"Were you some kind of a rebel at this school, Ray?" Harrison asked curiously.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that I was a rebel. That's a bit of an exaggeration." TK grimaced.

"But you weren't a model student either, were you?"

"I got good grades, but I didn't always follow the rules," the young girl smiled. "School isn't fun without a bit of havoc every now and then."

"That is definitely true." James laughed. "I remember when I used to play pranks all the time around the school. They were all harmless of course like starting a food fight or things like that."

"Water fights in the summer are definitely the best although it does mess with the uniform." TK agreed. "I haven't had a food fight for a while though."

"I'm sure the staff are probably thankful for that." Konstantin chuckled. "I'm not surprised that you like food fights, Rayne, you certainly do seem the type."

"Why, thank you, I'll take that as a compliment," she beamed. "Weren't you the same when you were at school? There must've been some mucking around for you when you were a pupil."

"No one's a saint here, Rayne, even I had my moments of not obeying the rules." Konstantin commented dryly.

"Oh? Care to share any stories, KJ?" she glanced at him with wide, curious eyes.

"My stories aren't that interesting."

"We'll be the judge of that." TK shook her finger at him. "You can't not tell us now that you've said something like that."

"We used to have certain tasks that we had to do. It was an old school tradition for us. Whoever completed the most tasks before they left got the most merit. The tasks ranged from getting something from the school in the middle of the night to sneaking into the nearby girls' dormitories at night and getting someone that belonged to the head girl at the time. The list was endless."

"And how many of those tasks did you manage to do and how many times were you caught?"

"I managed fourteen of the fifteen tasks and I wasn't caught once," he smiled mischievously, a smile that showed that he was just as human and just as playful as the rest of them.

"Nicely done! What was the task that you couldn't do?"

Konstantin stared at the group who was staring back at him expectantly. "Stealing pants," he whispered so quietly that they almost didn't hear him but Kelly, who had been standing closest to him at the time, heard and promptly burst into laughter.

"Kelly?" TK frowned.

"So, you managed to break into the girls' dorms and temporarily take something that belonged to the head girl at the time but you weren't able to steal a pair of pants?" Kelly wheezed.

"There is quite a big difference." Konstantin told her indignantly. "When I snuck into the girls' dorm, I just asked to borrow something that belonged to the head girl to her face and it was just a ribbon that she always wore. It is nothing in comparison to stealing pants."

"You really are a little old fashioned, aren't you?" TK grinned at him. "But I guess you are the gentleman type of guy so I don't really blame you."

"It doesn't have anything to do with having a gentlemanly personality. No decent male would go steal pants from a girl, it's unseemly and perverse."

"Is that so? Well I suppose my school never had that kind of challenges so I don't really know what the boys at this school are really capable of doing."

"Your school had tasks as well?" Jake tilted his head with interest.

"Well sure, I'm pretty sure every school has something of the sort." TK shrugged.

"What the riskiest thing you've done here?"

"Riskiest as in closest to being caught or as in the most dangerous?" she arched her brows.

"Some of your tasks were dangerous?"

"Well sure, I climbed the tower," she shrugged.

"The tower?"

"I'll point it out later when we get outside. We basically climb the tower and engrave our name and favourite symbol onto the brick. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't as difficult as I'd thought it would be. There were actually quite a lot of hand and foot holes to hold onto."

"You climbed from the outside?"

"Well yeah, otherwise it wouldn't be much of a challenge at all, would it?"

"What if you'd fallen? You would've died!"

"That's why only very few people have ever done it." TK shrugged. "I was good at climbing and very confident with my climbing skills."

"Honestly, do you know fear at all?" Harrison sighed.

"Of course I do. Everyone knows some semblance of fear," she scoffed.

"Rayne… how much longer is it until we get to the classroom? These stairs feel like they're endless." Karen complained.

"Oh, we're here." TK smiled and turned into a corridor and held the door for everyone as they stepped into another corridor.

She led them through to the end where there was a small theatre with raised seats and lights set up on bars attached to the ceiling. On the stage were several acting students rehearsing scenes to their own devised play. The group crept in and simply took a seat at the back to watch and they couldn't believe how hard the students worked in order to perfect the scenes. After about fifteen minutes, one of the students on stage noticed them and screamed while pointing.

Everyone one stage turned to face the back of the seats as did the teacher and as soon as the middle aged woman spotted TK, she let out a furious holler and glared at her.

"Tamara Knight! How dare you do this to me!" Miss Hendle screamed as she pointed and glared at the young girl.

"Hey, Miss Hendle." TK smiled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You get down here right now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" she squealed and jumped over the seats so that she could get to the stage as soon as she could. As soon as she was within range, TK found herself being hit by a thick paper script. "Miss Hendle!"

"You horrible girl! How could you not tell me about this? How could you leave before my major production?"

"I'm sorry." TK tried to appease her and held her hands out defensively as she shied away from her former teacher's hits. "It wasn't intentional, I promise. Besides, I was just at the art department and they seemed to be doing just fine to me. You look well, Miss Hendle. Is that a gorgeous engagement ring I see?"

"Don't try to avoid the subject!" Miss Hendle glared and placed her hands on her hips in anger. "As punishment you can introduce us to your friends here and tell us all about just how this happened."

"Aye, aye, captain." TK saluted and gestured for her friends to come down. All the seniors gathered on stage and took a seat on the set or on the floor in awe as the cast members introduced themselves.

"TK?" Milo called out in surprise as she appeared from back stage holding a handmade costume. "I thought it might've been you. No one else could make her shout like that."

"Yo, Milo." TK smiled. "How's the costume going?"

"It's driving me insane! The frills and the lace and all the layers!"

"You love it really, Milo." TK laughed patted the older girl on the shoulder.


	54. Chapter 53

**_~x~ Chapter 53 ~x~_**

"So, what's brought you back? Don't tell me that you were kicked off set because of your mishaps with acting?" Miss Hendle arched her brows after the cast were finished introducing themselves and engaged in conversations with the students.

"Seriously, what is it with people and immediately thinking that I got kicked off set?" TK huffed.

"You were always helping with productions rather than being in them for a reason, Tami."

"Yes, yes, I know." TK sighed. "Luckily, it's all been going really smoothly for some reason which is nice for a change."

"And I suppose you must be very good at what you're doing since you caught the director's attention."

"I don't know about being very good at my job but it's certainly decent."

"And there she goes again with her modesty." Harrison commented.

"It's called the truth, Quinny, not modesty." TK glared playfully.

"Well at least with a film set you have less chances of falling off the stage or having such stage fright that you muddle up all your lines." Miss Hendle laughed. "I still remember when you were taking compulsory drama lessons in the first year. Gosh with every small play that we did you would always do something comical that transforms whatever play we were doing into a comedy regardless of what it was meant to be."

"Way to rub the salt on my wounds." TK complained with a blush.

"Falling off the stage?" Karen glanced at the younger girl in amusement.

"I just can't seem to stay on it." TK threw her hands up in frustration. "So, at the first chance I got I got off the stage and went into stage work and backstage stuff instead."

"I'm surprised you kept with drama. You certainly don't seem the type." James commented curiously.

"It was mainly for the people in the club. Then I stuck with it because it was challenging. Honestly, the number of overtime we've done at the theatre at this school for the major productions of each term is absolutely ridiculous. Ridiculous, you hear me, Miss Hendle?"

"That's the way drama is, Tami and yet you stuck with it for the past three years so it's obviously not as bad as you make it sound. You just like to complain."

"Well of course I do. I am a kid after all." TK grinned.

"Now that I think about it, the only time you didn't have some kind of a problem with the stage was when you sang. How is your music going for you by the way?" the teacher asked curiously.

"It's not too bad. I don't really know if I'm allowed to tell you much about the score and soundtrack of the film but I can say that I have some involvement which is nice since music is such a big part of me."

"Just don't go letting that talent go to waste, Tami."

"I wouldn't call it a talent, a passion and way of life maybe."

"It's a talent and just accept it for once you difficult girl." Miss Hendle chastised the young girl with a smack of the script.

"Anyway, enough about me." TK commented with a small blush tinting her cheeks. "How about you? Tell me all about the proposal, what did he do?"

"You know how Ross is, being the dramatic person that he is, he actually proposed through drama."

"Oh? Tell me all about it!" TK squealed in delight.

"I was thinking through the scenes for the main production of the term as usual as to how I feel they should be, and I was pacing around the stage last week when he dropped by with dinner. After we'd eaten, I thought about the scenes a little bit more and we just fooled around re-enacting some of the scenes. Then suddenly he somehow improvised and then proposed."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"That is so like him!" TK cheered and threw her arms around her old teacher. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Tami." Miss Hendle smiled warmly. "I'm still a bit dazed to be honest. I keep thinking that it was all a dream."

"Don't do that. It's always been obvious how well suited for each other you two are." TK told her encouragingly.

Miss Hendle laughed at her former students reprimand. To suddenly be having such a natural conversation again wasn't something that she'd expected. TK might not have been gone for that long, but the teacher had at first feared that the young girl might take the fame in the wrong way. But she soon realised that she had been wrong to be concerned with such a thing since the young girl was the most stubborn person she knew and would never allow the fame to take over her real life and personality even if it tried.

"Right, since you're here, you can't escape this. You and your friends must give us a demonstration."

"A what? No!" TK yelled in protest causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh come on, you can't just come back here and expect to get away without giving us some kind of a performance."

"No," the young girl shook her head frantically in protest. "No, means no."

"Oh come on, Ray." James cut in with a chuckle. "What's there to be so worried about?"

"I for one have no intention of accidentally falling off the stage again."

"You'll be fine. With all of us here, there's no way you'll fall."

"No. Besides, what can we do anyway? We can't show them something off the script since that would ruin it."

"Then how about something from Twilight?" Milo suggested.

"Heck no!" TK refused straight away without a moment's hesitation. "We're being compared to them enough as it is already."

"I personally don't mind. It'd be quite fun to act something a little more light hearted for a change. I mean, right from the start VA is pretty dark and mysterious." James commented.

"I think it'd be quite fun as well, Rayne." Kelly told the girl with a grin.

"So long as I don't have to be 'Bella', fine." TK sighed in defeat.

"Then how about this, you play 'Alice', Cat will be 'Bella', I'll go with 'Rosalie' and the guys can fight it out amongst themselves." Kelly listed with her fingers.

"We don't have to fight over anything." Harrison scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "I'm so not being 'Edward. I'm definitely going for 'Jasper'. I've always wanted to be the grumpy looking one."

"Dude, you already _are_ the grumpy looking one." TK told him bluntly. "That's who Ozera is, the grumpy, supposedly misunderstood and isolated one."

"Hey, there'll be no damaging the image of my character." Harrison complained.

"I suppose I'll go for 'Edward'." James cut in before a fight broke out between the two.

"I can actually see that, the hopeless romantic." Kelly gave her boyfriend a smile before giving him a teasing kiss on the lips.

"Well then, that just leaves 'Emmett'. I'll take that spot. I've always wanted to try and by the big brother and the tough one." Jake rolled his shoulders cheekily.

"But wait… then who's KJ going to be? And what scene are we thinking anyway?" TK frowned.

"Well, he's going to be 'Carlisle' without a doubt. But who to play 'Esme'?" Karen pondered out loud.

"Oh! I know!" TK chirped. "I vote for Miss Hendle! It's about time you took the stage rather than being the Director."

"Oh no, Tami. You're not getting me involved in this." Miss Hendle shook her head in protest.

"You wanted a show, well to make it work we've gotta have a mum character and I'd say it's about time you showed the Seniors just what you can do besides direct and bark out orders."

"You know, Tami. One of these days, you're going to seriously insult someone with that straightforward way of talking of yours." Miss Hendle reprimanded the young girl.

"When that happens, I'll just apologise and face the consequences, whatever they may be." TK grinned cheekily before dragging her teacher up onto the stage. "So, what's it going to be?"

"First, let's go with the introduction scene." Kelly suggested. "We're going to need the Seniors to fill in the roles of the other high schoolers though."

"Kelly, we're on a stage with drama students, I don't think that's going to be hard." TK commented with a cheeky grin. "Let's do this!"

"I thought you wanted to avoid this at all costs?" Konstantin arched his brows in amusement.

"Well, I did. But I'm clearly not going to get out of it so might as well have fun. Besides, it'll be fun to play a constantly bubbly character."

"Rayne, that's basically you summarised in a single world." Harrison scoffed.

"Well then, I shouldn't have too much difficulty with this role" TK concluded proudly. "No one's ever going to top Ashley Greene's version since she was just that amazing but we can still have fun with it."

"Hey, has anyone seen that high school musical spoof of the Harry Potter series?" Jake asked.

"It'll be better to ask, who hasn't." Milo sighed. "TK basically forced anyone she knew to watch it."

"It's amazing and if you didn't watch it you'd definitely be missing out." TK replied indignantly to Milo before turning to face her boyfriend. "Jake, if we're on the same page here, I think you're onto a brilliant idea."

"We should make a drama spoof of the Twilight series!" the two of the chimed in perfect sync with one another. They finished the sentence with victorious grins and they both burst into laughter when they finished.

"You know, Jake. Sometimes it really is easy to forget that you're actually older than us." Kelly joked as she stared at the new couple.

"What can I say? My behaviour is definitely influenced by the company I keep," he shrugged with a playful grin.

And so, for the next hour, rather than the drama students working on their original devised work, they decided to devise a whole new play based around Twilight and creating a spoof just as an American High School had done about Harry Potter.

TK found herself thoroughly enjoying herself with both her new friends from the set and her old ones from school. She could tell that the others found it exciting as well. For the students, they got a chance of acting with people who've made a profession out of their passion for acting. For the cast members, they got to know what it was like to act with a stage performer. It was a new experience for all everyone was disappointed when the bell chimed signalling for the end of the academic day.

The cast bowed and said their good byes to the senior drama students. TK left the other cast members to Milo while she headed off to find her old Headmaster. As usual, the man was in his office looking over various documents and he stared in surprise when he saw who his secretary brought in.

"Tamara? Now this is a surprise," he spoke with a surprised and yet pleased voice. The secretary gave a small incline of his head before heading out of the office again to return to his duties in the office next door.

"Hey, sir," the young girl greeted him with a beaming smile. "How've you been? I'll bet school has been boring without me around."

The fifty year old headmaster glanced at the young girl and couldn't help but notice that although she wasn't that much different to when he'd last seen her at the end of the last academic year; there was something about her that was new. She still had that playful air about her, but there was also a happiness that wasn't there before. That wasn't to say that she wasn't happy while she was at school and around her friends, but this was a little different. He could only guess that it had something to do with spending time with her mother again after so long. The young also seemed a little more mature than before. She'd always had her moments of when she seemed far too mature for her age, and that was when she wasn't being a typical teenager and wreaking havoc. But now, now she seemed to hold that subtle air of maturity about her.

"It's certainly been quieter," he chuckled in amusement and gestured for her to take a seat. "I have to say, I never quite got over the shock I got when I received the phone call from my secretary telling me that you'd no long be attending school because you were scouted by a famous movie director."

"Oh, believe me, I still haven't gotten over the shock of being picked either." TK commented with a shake of her head. "I still feel like every day that I'm living is still a dream and that one of these days I'm going to wake up and find out that none of it was real."

"You either have terrifying realistic dreams, or this is real. I'm betting on the latter."

"I hoping it's not a dream. It's been amazing so far. Terrifying, tiring and so incredible that I could barely wrap my mind around it all but it's exhilarating. I do miss school though. Every once in a while I'll wonder how everyone's doing and what it would've been like to join the 6th form and cause more chaos."

"But you don't regret the path that you chose."

"No. No I don't. I'd be foolish to regret the path that I've chosen. Mind you, I never would've guessed that this was where I would wind up one day."

"I don't think anyone did, Tamara. You never were entirely successful with on stage performances."

"Well, there is that." TK smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "But, I really am such a lucky girl. Not a lot of people get the chance that I have and it's been sheer luck that I was thrown into the acting world."

"I have to admit, the circumstances were odd. I've never heard of a movie project scouting the lead actress so accidentally like that before. It just doesn't happen. And for them to not be able to find a single girl who could fit the character image until they had to resort to scouting on the streets just sounds incredible to me."

"I'm really surprised about that as well. I mean, there are definitely a lot of actresses out there that I can think of who would be able to portray this role really well."

"But a lot of people have pointed out that Mister Director has a really strange way of doing things so maybe he was really picky about the characters or something?"

"Perhaps," the headmaster agreed before leaning forward so that he could rest his chin on the bridge formed by his hands and he stared at her seriously. "Now, I suppose that there was another reason for you visit here besides just dropping a surprise visit."

TK glanced back at her headmaster before giving a sheepish grin. "I'm busted, aren't I?" she sighed and her expression turned sombre.

"You know you could always ask me anything, Tamara."

"I just wanted to know how Dad has been since I've been gone. I mean, Gran and Ms. Manager both tell me that he hasn't really been around much so I wondered if you'd spoken to him at all seeing as he always used to stay at your place whenever he wasn't at home."

"He has been staying at mine for short periods of time since you headed for America and he has been sober for a lot of the time since he knows that I don't appreciate having a drunkard in my house."

"So, he is in a roundabout way taking care of himself?"

"Yes."

"Has he… um… said anything about me working in the US at all?"

"He has brought it up a few times. Tamara, I know that you worry about him even though personally I don't think that he deserves it even if he is an old friend, but I don't want your worry to get in the way of your work, do you understand me? Terrance has made a lot of choices, bad choices, and now he has to live with the consequences of his actions. He is getting better, slowly, and hopefully there will be a day when you two can talk properly with one another."

"I hope so, but I don't know if the chance of that happening is high." TK sighed and nervously ran her hand over her arm.

"What makes you say that?" he asked her and narrowed his eyes slightly to inspect her. "You've seen him, haven't you?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened, Tamara?"

"It's nothing. He was just… I don't know, weird. I mean, he was hungover and probably talking nonsense as usual but it was different from what he would normally say or do."

"Has it caused you any trouble with your work?"

"Nearly but I got there in time."

"Tamara. What happened?"

TK stared at her father's old friend for a lengthy moment before giving a small sigh. It was alright for her to talk to him. Allen had been the one to get her to open up about her situation at home, albeit forcefully, and he had been the one to help her at school if anything came up regarding her father.

"He didn't want me to go this morning. I don't think he was expecting me to be home so he was surprised to see me. He latched onto me and just wouldn't let me go, he was saying something like he wouldn't let Mum take me away from him. It wasn't anything like what he would usually say or do to me, you know what I mean?"

Allen ran a hand through his hair and gave a troubled sigh. The worst thing was, he knew exactly what the young girl was talking about. He knew just how many times her father had attempted and thankfully failed to sexually harass her. Her situation at home whenever her father was involved was not a happy one and he found himself thinking when he saw her around the school every day, just how she managed to smile and be such a bright and cheerful girl. He admired her emotional strength because he knew that if it had been any other girl, that girl would have surely fallen apart.

Naturally, despite TK's smiles and usually cheerful personality, she did have her dark and grim moments. That was to be expected considering her circumstances, but normally she was fine, as though she wasn't living in a troubled household at all.

He glanced at the girl again and ran her words through his mind again. He didn't want to tell her the things that her father had told him while she was gone. She didn't need to know just yet, not until Terrance reformed himself and made himself presentable to his daughter. He didn't deserve her worry and pity, not until he was worthy of it. He was a lonely man, having had his wife leave him for work in the States and now his only daughter, but he really did only have himself to blame.

He wasn't sure how many people knew about TK's circumstances at home, but he knew that there weren't many, especially not her mother or her grandmother. She had made him swear to secrecy because she didn't want to worry them. She wanted to persevere and although the young girl might never have said it out loud, she was always waiting for Terrance to change for the better, to return to being the father she could remember from a distant memory. She wished for Terrance to return to being the faithful and kind man that he used to be before becoming an alcoholic and adulterer when she was just five years old. Back then, Alexandra was still working but not directly directing major works. During those five years, Alexandra had worked from home helping by working as a part-time agent and manager for music artists.

Sometime while TK was only five years old, Terrance had begun to change for the worse. He consumed far too much alcohol, his eyes strayed and he lusted after other women and TK found out about it when she was only six years old. While she knew, her mother and grandmother hadn't known about the secret just yet and Terrance didn't know that she knew about it either. She might have only been six at the time, but even she knew that what he had done was wrong. It was then that she told her mother to pursue her dreams and to continue doing what she loved through directing films.

Even back then, little TK was already a rather mature child and Allen suspected that TK told Alexandra such a thing to protect her beloved mother. She didn't want her mother to know what Terrance was doing at all and wanted her mother to always be happy. Alexandra thought about taking TK to the States with her, but after thinking hard about it and talking about it with Rachel, they both decided that it wouldn't have been fair to have TK be swarmed by the press so they came to the conclusion that Rachel would live at the house with TK and help bring the young child up while Alexandra returned to work in the States to further her career as a Director.

"Tamara, have you told Alexandra?"

"Of course not! She'll probably kill Dad if she knew. She doesn't need to know. He never did anything."

In a way, it was the truth. While her father might have given her highly inappropriate glances and crude comments, he never did touch her in an inappropriate way. He never got that far since she always ran away and protected herself before anything could happen. This was her naïve way of thinking. No matter how much she resented her father for his unfaithful ways and the way he would scare her sometimes, she could never bring herself to hate him. He was her father, the person who was partially responsible for bringing her into the world, and she knew that he could be good even though he hadn't been for so long.

She'd never admit it out loud, but every day, she used to hope that her father would quit drinking and taking other women to bed. Every day she would wish that Terrance returned to being her father rather than just some man in her life. She wanted to believe that, because her mum married him, there was something good about him that led to that happy marriage. For fifteen years she'd dreamed of that, and even now she was still wishing and hoping regardless of how hopeless that wish may be.

She knew that she was being naïve, but that was the one dream she wasn't willing to abandon.


	55. Chapter 54

**_~x~ Chapter 54 ~x~_**

"Are you here by yourself? Not that I don't like seeing you, Tamara but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for work and to attend a red carpet event for Mum's latest work." TK explained to Allen. "And no, I'm not here alone. Actually my friends from the cast are here with me, Milo is taking them around for now."

"How has it been being in such a foreign environment?"

"Everyone's been lovely. I don't think I could've asked for better people to work with as a total novice."

"Well, if they're here in the school then I don't think you should keep them waiting for too long, especially since you dragged them here on your personal reasons. Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Besides dropping in to say hi and asking about Dad, no." TK told him honestly with a shake of her head. "I don't know when I'll next be back in London so this time I'll say a proper goodbye. Take care of yourself, sir."

"And I wish you the best with your new path, Tamara." Allen told her with a warm smile.

TK stood and gave the man a cheerful smile before leaving his office to find her friends. When she got to where she'd said that she would meet them at the front courtyard, they were nowhere in sight so she simply settled for sitting on the edge of the fountain and waited. She glanced up at the school that she'd spent most of her time in the past three years in and smiled nostalgically. She had so many memories, both good and bad, in that place. So many fights, laughs, messing around, and trying to find out who she was or who she wanted to be. She'd heard so many people say that secondary school was generally when people tried to find out who they were and wanted to be.

TK wasn't sure if that was true or not. She suspected that it mainly depended on the where more than the when. Sure, adolescent years were important and the setting for where one was during those years was important since as an adolescent one was very easily influenced. She had no doubt that she was who she was partially because of the things that she'd been through at that school, but she knew that she would continue changing still by being around the people she was with now on set. She still didn't know who she was and she looked forward to the day when she figured it out.

She noticed someone reaching out towards her and suddenly instincts took over and she whirled around and grabbed the person's wrist before he or she could touch her.

"Instincts still has sharp as ever, huh?" the boy commented in amusement and tugged his arm out of her vice grip.

"You shouldn't just sneak up on people like that, Josh," she retorted with scoff.

"I couldn't help it. I thought you were someone else with your back turned. You look different somehow, hotter than before."

"It's only been a few months, Josh. I doubt I look that different. Seriously, it hasn't even been a minute and you're hitting on me already?"

Josh chuckled and took a seat beside her. "TK, if you were any other girl, I'd be doing everything I could to get you on a date with me. Speaking of dates, do you have any time for one?"

"Josh, the answer's no, just as it's always been." TK told him flatly.

"Oh come on, TK, just one little date. It won't hurt."

"Persistence isn't going to get you anywhere. Sometimes, it's good, but you need to know when to give up."

"Can you blame me? We were on such good terms and I was getting so close to convincing you but then you just upped and left for the States. So, you're a star now? Nice going."

"I'm hardly a star." TK scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And you're kidding yourself, you weren't getting any closer."

"You know, TK. I just don't get you. It's just one date, there's nothing wrong with that so why are you so stubborn?" he snapped, losing his patience.

TK glanced at him and she frowned, wondering why he seemed so offended by her continuous rejections. They weren't particularly close, heck they weren't even good friends, so why did he seem to think that she would just say yes to a date? Not to mention, she knew that Josh had a reputation of being able to get almost every girl he'd ever hit on. She wondered if she bruised his pride as a playboy. But that wasn't her fault. She couldn't help it if she didn't like the fact that he couldn't keep his hands to himself and she knew without a doubt that a date with him would undoubtedly not end well.

"It's got nothing to do with being stubborn. I don't like you so why do I need to go on a date with you? Besides, why do I need to give you the satisfaction of being able to say that you've been on a date with me? You just want it for the glory and nothing else."

"You're pretty full of yourself, aren't you?"

"I don't need to be, I know that all that you're aiming for. You couldn't care less about me."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh? Then tell me why I should go on a date with you. What'd you like about me for you to want to go on a date with me?"

"You're hot."

"That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"Does anything else matter? It's just a date, god."

"I can't help being picky." TK commented with a shrug. "Ain't my fault I'm not easy going about these things compared to the girls you normally hit on."

"Your hard-to-get attitude is such a turn-on. That's why you're such a target, TK." Josh murmured as he shifted a little closer to her and draped his arm around her waist. His hand stroked her hip lustfully and her head snapped up so that she could glare at him.

"Get your hand off me, Josh. I'm not a thing you can just touch as you please," she hissed.

"It's just a casual touch, TK, no need to get all worked up about it."

"Why the hell can't you take no for an answer? Why do I have to say yes to you? What makes you different from everyone else?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm more experienced."

"Oh like that's going to make me say yes."

"Of course, it means that I can show you a good time."

"You have no idea what a good time is." TK scoffed and pinched his hand but instead of releasing her, he pulled her closer instead. "Josh, seriously, I'm not kidding."

"Come on, TK. Just give it up."

Josh leaned closer to her and tried to kiss her. Her fist whirled towards him and she was surprised when it collided with a palm and someone else was instantly tugging her away from the boy. She'd been so preoccupied with trying to get rid of Josh peacefully and non-violently that she hadn't noticed the others approaching them.

She glanced up gratefully at Jake who had tugged her away and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Konstantin had been the one to stop her fist from making contact with Josh's face and the man was currently giving one of the angriest glares she'd seen on his face. Thankfully, it wasn't directed towards her but at Josh.

"TK!" Milo gushed as she scrambled to her side. "Are you okay? We just walked out of the building when we saw Josh with his arms around you and -"

"Milo, calm down. I'm fine. You know I can handle myself with these things." TK told her friend reassuringly with a laugh.

"So, Josh finally lost it, huh?"

"Did he ever have it to begin with?" TK retorted with a huff.

"Oi, bitch, I'm still here." Josh piped up and stepped towards her.

Konstantin clamped his hand on the young boy's shoulders. He didn't need to have the situation explained to him to know what was going on. Without a doubt he was one of the boys who caused TK grief while she was at school. He was one of the people who had slowly worsened her aversion to romantic contact with boys.

Josh stared up at the man he didn't know and gave a scowl. He shook off Konstantin's hand and glanced at TK with a sneer.

"So, you got yourself a bodyguard I see. Why's that guy any different?" he gestured at Jake who still had his arm draped protectively around her shoulders.

"For one thing, he doesn't think that he can just touch me anyway he wanted without me being comfortable with it." TK hissed.

"You're comfortable with him when you've only known him for a couple of months when I've known you for three years?"

"You don't know me. You know of me."

"It's the same thing."

"It's not. Don't kid yourself. You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough, you're just a bitch who likes to lead people on."

"Just how have I made it seem like I wanted your attention? You need to get your head checked."

"You know you like the attention, why try to deny it? You work in a slut café after all." Josh sneered.

"How dare you?" she snarled and lunged forward but Jake forcefully held her back. "Let me go, Jake!"

"Ray, calm down. Take deep breaths. Don't forget, you have to take us to dinner, remember?" he soothed her and dragged her further away from the boy before she could inflict some serious damage on him.

"He has no right to say that!"

"No, but you can't hit him either."

"He'd be lucky to get away with just one hit!"

Jake realised that she really wasn't going to calm down so he threw her onto his shoulder and carried her off instead. He went past Karen who had gone to get a teacher as soon as they had all seen what was happening at the fountain and knew that the situation would be sorted now that a teacher was here.

"Josh, do you need another suspension?" the teacher demanded furiously.

"It's after school hours, you can't do that."

"Don't argue with me. You're on school grounds therefore putting you under our rules. Get to the headmaster's office now!"

"But-"

"Move it!" the teacher cut him off and Josh sent TK a furious glare when he passed her which she returned with equal vehemence.

"Honestly, TK. You're not even back for a day and there's trouble," the teacher sighed.

"Sorry about that," she smiled sheepishly and Jake finally let her down now that Josh was out of sight. "That guy just brings out the worst in me."

"I've noticed, kid. I hope your work goes well, TK."

"And the same to you, sir," she smiled and gave a small wave as he left.

"Are you alright, Rayne?" Karen asked frantically in worry with the same tone that Milo had done earlier and fawned all over the girl.

"Kaz, chill out, seriously, I'm fine." TK waved her arms around in fluster. "Milo, aren't you going to be late for work?"

"I am, but Ms. Anderson won't mind if I explain the circumstances." Milo told her. "You guys are coming around later, aren't you?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Kelly smiled.

"Trouble? Not at all." Milo shook her head and gave everyone a smile before heading off.

"Honestly, how do you manage to attract those kinds of boys to you?" Konstantin sighed as he glanced at her in part amusement and part lingering anger towards the boy who had just been sent off. "It's just like my first visit to the café."

"I have no idea," she sighed and rolled her tense shoulders. "I don't carry a sign saying I like that kind of attention, do I?"

"I guess they just take your 'I'm going to kick your ass' attitude the wrong way." Harrison shrugged.

TK stared at him for a moment before laughing. "I like that name. I do have that attitude sometimes, don't I?"

"You have that a lot more since you've been back than when we're on set."

"That's because there's no need to have that attitude on set." TK scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's still a little too early to go to dinner. Does anyone have any suggestions as to what we should do until then?"

"There's one thing I'm curiously about, Ray." Jake piped up and approached her so that he stood beside her. "You're a really sporty type of girl but we haven't seen any sports' facilities around here. I mean, we seem to be in the middle of London so where do you play sports?"

"Oh, that's because our school is awesome and it's a lot bigger than you think. How much did Milo show you?" TK explained as she tilted her head to the side to look up at him.

"She showed us around the main building and the prize cupboard. You sure do have your fair share of fame in this school, Rayne." Karen teased the younger girl causing a blush to appear.

"She showed you the prize cupboard? Man, that's embarrassing…" she trailed off and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Let me show you the pitches since we've still got plenty of time. Basically, the way it works at this school is we'll have straight academics for the first four periods with a break in between, then we'd have an hour of club activities before lunch, then we'd have two more lessons and then that's technically the school day over unless you partake in sports or other types of school activities that have sessions after school."

"That sounds pretty complicated… why is there a random hour of clubs between lessons? Isn't that a bit weird?" Harrison asked with a confused frown.

"It's really weird." TK agreed. "But I think that's so that people don't focus only on academics and it gives us something else to immerse ourselves with and to give our brains a bit of a break before afternoon lessons."

"There is some logic in that." Konstantin commented with a thoughtful tone. "So there were training sessions every day?"

"Yep." TK smiled enthusiastically. "Different sports had different training days depending on who needed what pitch. That's one of the most complicated jobs of the Student Council since they're the ones in charge of organising some kind of a time table regarding who could use what pitch on what day. Sometimes it got even more complicated because they had to take into account of the fact that near certain competitions, a sport would want more use of the pitches. They have to work with every sport's captain to work out some kind of a schedule."

"You seem to know a lot about it." Kelly asked curiously.

"Oh, that's because I was the martial arts captain so I attended some of the meetings. The studio that our club used was also used for fencing and yoga and dance."

"Wait, I remember you saying that you played a lot of different sports. How on earth did you manage to juggle everything?" Jake glanced down at her.

"You have a good memory," she commented with a grin. "Easy, sports were on Sundays as well depending on the club. Not to mention, some sessions were shorter than others. Like, for netball and tennis I usually skipped out on the warm up and appeared for squad practice since I'll have already done the warm up exercises in soccer or athletics. As for hockey and basketball, they were just a hobby and the club is only on Saturday and Sunday morning."

"Seriously, just how busy were you at school?" James marvelled at the young girl. "I've never heard of anyone take on that many sports!"

"Well, like I said, hockey and basketball were pretty much the side sports since I was slightly interested in it. Athletics, well I was on track so there wasn't any practice there needed since I got that in all the sports I did. I only turned up mainly for competitions. So, all in all I only had to balance three sports."

"Why did you want to have so many activities though? Didn't you other things to do like chill out?" Kelly asked curiously.

A brief flicker of some dark emotion flashed through the younger girl's eyes before she blinked it away and gave them a small closed off smile. "Not really, the times I chilled out were during Honey Café. All my closest friends were there and that way I could work, get free cakes and kick butt. There wasn't exactly anything better than that until I found this life."

"Well, have you found out what it means to chill yet?"

"I've always known it." TK retorted indignantly. "I sit somewhere nice with a lovely book and get lost in whatever world the book is set in."

"That's not chilling."

"It is too."

As they turned the next corner into a row of trees, they began to hear sounds of whistles and yells. TK smiled and picked up her pace. The others hurried to follow her and eventually appeared in a big clearing with four different fenced pitches, each practicing a different sport.

"Ah! TK?!" a male voice shouted and the young girl glanced around the different pitches to try and find the owner of the voice. "You've been gone a couple of months and you've forgotten my voice?"

She was surprised to find a ball rolling towards her and a smile stretched across her face. Using her foot she flipped the ball up so she could catch it and she glanced up to see the soccer coach staring at her expectantly. "Hey, coach," she called out with a smile.

"And who've you got with you? They don't look like sportsmen to me."

"These are my friends on set."

The members of cast introduced themselves as the coach approached them with a welcoming smile.

"I hope you've all been taking good care of TK here, she's a total pain sometimes though but she means well."

"Coach!" TK protested, throwing the ball at him. "I'm not a pain."

"That's what they all say," her coach scoffed and threw the ball back at her. "I would ask you to join in but…" His eyes trailed down to her feet and TK glanced down at her boot clad feet.

"You? Trying to keep me off the pitch? You couldn't do that even if you tried!" TK scoffed and simply removed her shoes and handed them to Karen who simply stared at her in surprise.

"You're playing now?"

"Why not? It won't take long I promise."

"That's not it. Well, it'll be interesting to see."

"TK, why don't you get them to join?" her coach asked as he gestured at the male cast members.

"It'll be humiliating to have her beat us." Harrison complained.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone on the team has been beaten by her at least once." Her coach waved his hand dismissively. "Why don't you guys try it out?"

"Let's play!" TK cheered and threw her hands up in the air. She grabbed Jake and Harrison who were closest to her and dragged them along to where her old team practiced. "Jay! Hurry up!"

The other two girls stayed at the side and along with Konstantin they found a bench to sit on while they watched the other four get into a non-serious soccer game. Looking at the younger girl now, they could finally see her as the young teenager that she really was rather than some kind of a wise lady. She was so bright and carefree as she played with her old friends that the others could see how TK became the way that she was. Undeniably, TK was still a kid at heart.

They spent the next hour spending time on the soccer pitch and when practice was over, TK was still brimming with energy and a wide satisfied smile was plastered to her face. Everyone was delighted to see that kind of expression on the youngest girl's face and it was without a doubt much better than the blank expression that they'd seen earlier that day during the second interview. Afterwards, TK took them to the restaurant that she had in mind in Putney and the group met up with Carlisle at the train station.

Dinner passed by with a flash as the group filled Carlisle in on the things that had happened when they visited TK's old school. Carlisle was surprised to hear that TK had gone off to visit someone on her own but decided not to intrude on her privacy. The food was mouth-watering and the members of the VA project thoroughly enjoyed their meal at the fish and grill restaurant that seemed to serve one of the best pasta dishes known to man-kind.


	56. Chapter 55

**_~x~ Chapter 55 ~x~_**

After dinner, TK took them to Clapham where she used to work and as soon as they arrived, they were greeted with: "Welcome to Honey Café!"

"Yo!" TK greeted in return with a grin.

"Ah! Ms. Anderson! They're here!" Jersey hollered.

TK found herself being tackled by Meredith who shook her by the shoulders. "Why didn't you come find me at school? You went to see Milo and Hannah! That's so not fair."

"Mer! Chill!" TK laughed. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you on Wednesday."

"You'd better," the other girl scoffed.

"So this is the place where she used to work." James murmured as he took a look around. Instantly, his eyes were drawn to a board on a wall to his left. Pictures and articles of TK were pinned to board and he couldn't help but smile at that. "Hey, Ray, it seems like you're pretty popular around here."

"Eh?"

"Is that a board dedicated just to Rayne I see?" Harrison teased her and the group headed closer to have a look.

"Guys! Seriously, you see me often enough as it is. You don't need to look at pictures of me as well!"

"It's a brilliant wall, right?" Jersey commented with a sly smile.

"We started out small, but then the customers who knew TK just brought in more pictures and articles and pinned them to the wall." Milo added.

"This is so embarrassing…" TK trailed off with a grumble.

"I thought acting was meant to boost your self-confidence, not make it worse?" Meredith commented with an arched brow.

"My confidence is perfectly fine, thank you very much." TK made a pout and puffed out her cheeks.

The cast members stared at her expression and burst into laughter.

"Oh wow… Rayne, you really are still a child." Karen giggled.

"Well of course I am." TK declared somewhat defensively. "What gave the idea that I'm not?"

Kelly and Karen shared a glance before breaking into giggles. TK tilted her head to the side in confusion and she squealed when the two girls tugged her in for a hug. For a moment she struggled to breathe because they smothered her but she managed to get her head out and rested her chin on their arms.

"Guys… you're suffocating me…" she choked out and the other two girls loosened their grip.

"TK, that style certainly suits you." Ms. Anderson commented when she saw the young girl.

"Thanks, I quite like it too, especially the waistcoat. I don't know about the boots though." TK sighed and glanced down at her feet. "The pictures will be up in next month's Glamour magazine."

"You did an interview with Glamour?" Milo dropped the tray she was carrying in her shock. Thankfully, it was empty so nothing broke.

"Yeah." TK nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Harrison, I hope you've been looking after TK." Ms. Anderson commented casually with a hint of sternness in her tones as she spoke to the young actor.

"She doesn't need looking after, if anything, she looks after the rest of us." Harrison scoffed.

TK blinked at the two and tilted her head in confusion. "You two know each other?"

"Harrison is my nephew by marriage." Ms. Anderson explained simply. "He was born before his mother married my brother."

"You have a brother?" TK squeaked in surprise.

"Yes, TK, I have a brother." Ms. Anderson confirmed with a laugh, amused by how surprised the young girl seemed.

"Wait, so you know Quinny? Why didn't either of you say so?" she demanded, disbelief making her voice a little higher pitched than usual.

"Aunt said she wanted to surprise you. It's not like it's something that drops casually into conversation anyway." Harrison shrugged. "Besides, I only found out you worked here that evening we picked you up from outside the shop."

"Seriously, Quinny, this kind of information is meant to be shared." TK threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Does it matter if we're relatives?"

"Of course not, it's just nice to know something about my friends, that's all."

"Aw, you're upset that I didn't tell you your former boss is my aunt." Harrison teased her, earning him a smack in the shoulder. The pair glared playfully at one another for a lengthy moment before she became distracted and her eyes scanned the café.

"Hey, where are the lads?" TK asked with a somewhat worried tone when she noticed that they were nowhere to be seen.

"Apparently their school has some kind of an event tomorrow and they've all got to prepare for it." Hannah informed her.

Concern flashed through the young actress and her lips pursed. "You guys haven't had any trouble yet, right?"

"TK, if something had happened, we wouldn't be so carefree, now would we?" Meredith smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry about it, TK, we're alright."

TK nodded slowly and rolled her shoulders to relieve some of the tension. "That's good. No offense, but you guys absolutely suck at self-defence."

When the door opened, sounding the chime of the bell above it, TK, out of habit, turned to face the entrance and plastered a welcoming smile on her face even though she no longer worked there. Her face dropped the instant she saw who it was and wariness gleamed in her eyes as she watched the group of boys stroll in with a very unhappy looking girl, the same girl that TK had humiliated earlier.

"Oh boy…" she murmured under her breath.

"So it is true, I didn't want to believe it but you really are back," he sneered.

"What do you want, Justin?" she asked with a tight voice.

Sensing the situation, the VA cast had their eyes transfixed on the young actress and the new customers who'd just walked in. They could sense the tension in the air straight away. TK was so on edge that Konstantin knew it wouldn't take much to tip her over. He stiffened, preparing to jump in should a fight start. Jake watched with concern at the scowl that was on his girlfriend's face. He'd very rarely seen that type of expression on her face and the first time was probably when she was with the guy called Josh earlier.

"I just wanted to see for myself that the Queen of Rejections had really made an appearance."

"Seriously, that's such a lame ass name. How dramatic do you guys have to be? So what if I rejected a few of you?"

Justin sneered again and his eyes glanced over to where the cast members were sat by the wall dedicated to TK and his eyes immediately fell on the girl attractive actresses who sat there. There was a shift in his expression and TK caught it straight away and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't even think about it, Justin. This isn't a hunting ground. If you want to do that, do it at your own house."

"Why, TK, you wound me with your harsh words," he mocked.

"I've already dealt with two of your posse today, I don't have the patience for you. The way I see it, you have two choices. You can be smart and leave now without picking a fight. Or you can be the dumbass that your sometimes are and get your ass forcefully kicked out of here and face the lovely cops the same way the Belatrix quartet did."

"We're not in the same league as that idiot quartet. Your friends here," Justin glanced at the waitresses of the café, "sure turned those four into pathetic pets."

"If they're pets, then what does that make you, Justin?" TK scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "A stray that has nothing better to do but trash other people's lives?"

"You should be careful of what you say with that pretty little mouth of yours, TK. I wouldn't like the press to say nasty things about you."

"They can say what they want, it doesn't define who I am."

"So you wouldn't mind if they labelled you as a ruthless bully who feasted on the pain of others?"

"Try whatever you want to ruin me, Justin. But what type of story do you think they'll end up printing? The story from a boy like you with no influence in the entertainment world labelling me as a ruthless bully? Or the one, from a young developing actress who's already begun to create a reputation not only as a young actress but also as Alexandra Yvanov's daughter, about said boy who had his ass kicked by said actress a year ago for sexually harassing her friend and had to face the police? Be smart, Justin, just who do you think will win?"

"You're a real bitch, you know that, TK? A real tease and the worst bitch out there."

"What? Worse than a bitch who lies to her supposedly closest friends? Worse than a bitch who never keeps her legs closed and insists on going after guys she can't have? If being a bitch means arguing against a popular guy like you, Justin, then I'll gladly accept that title. But what does that make the one cowering like a dog with its tail between its legs? A skank?"

"Watch it, TK. You're an actress now. You're not as invincible as you used to be. You know how the entertainment world can easily rip someone to shreds."

"Oh I know, I know full well how the entertainment world functions but if you think that I'm going to be easy prey for them, you have another thing coming."

"Why don't we just settle this civilly over a drink?"

"Haven't you heard, Justin? This _is_ me being civil." TK shot him a smirk. She glanced around her and realised that the two of them were making a scene and knew that it was bad service for the customers. "Look, let's go round back and have a chat since that seems to be what you're here for."

"Agreed, I don't particularly enjoy having an audience either. But you know that, of course," he said, voice sly and dropping all sorts of dirty hints with the tone of his voice.

The VA cast watched anxiously, anticipating for a fight to break out any second. They didn't know just how hasty TK normally was to jump into a fight, but from how tense the young girl was, they knew that she wasn't far off from lashing out at the guy known as Justin. They all recognised the girl who had come in with him as the one from earlier in the day, the one called Cindy. TK had basically ripped the girl to shreds earlier with the sassiest verbal violence they'd ever seen from the girl. Now she was against a guy, would she be physically violent or would she manage to continue to be verbal and not lash out with her fists?

Karen and Kelly tugged Hannah, who was closest to them, over to a spare seat.

"Hannah, right?" Kelly whispered.

Hannah nodded, curious about why the two girls had tugged her over and anxious at the same time about how long TK was going to hold up before she exploded and beat the living daylights out of Justin. "That's me."

"What's going on? Why is Rayne so on edge?" Karen asked.

"You guys have probably already guessed this, but TK has a rather rough history with quite a few boys in London. Justin's one of them, perhaps one of the worst."

"One of the worst? Just how many guys has she gotten into fights with?"

"In the past two years? At least ten and those are only the bad ones."

"Ten? In just two years she got into fights with ten guys?"

"Yeah. There are some really persistent guys who insist on playing this hunting game with her."

"Hunting game?"

"Getting her into bed using almost any methods possible."

"But she's underage!"

"They don't care about that. There are a lot of guys who don't care about that kind of thing. If I remember rightly, Justin lost his virginity when he was 13 so when TK was 13, he genuinely believed that she was fair game."

"Jesus, no wonder that girl is so innocent and wary towards guys." Kelly grumbled as her eyes flickered towards the fight briefly.

"I suppose you could say that she's the strangest girl around here. She's really innocent, but she flirts better than a slut can. It's bizarre whenever I see it but when she wants to be sultry and seductive, she gives the sluts a serious run for their money." Hannah commented with a voice full of awe.

Jersey casually joined the conversation when she heard what the trio were talking about. "I suppose in a way, she's always had acting cut out for her. I mean, that's the way it's always been for her. I don't think she's ever seriously had her eye on a guy before, if she's pretending to be flirty to get the guy's attention, there's always an ulterior motive, like to make them drop their guard or something before thoroughly annihilating them."

"She's probably the oddest combination of shy, innocent and sassy you'll ever come across." Meredith added with a giggle. "I have never heard of anyone like her before. She's seriously a case of 'one of a kind'."

"Don't we know it?" Kelly giggled too, remembering the time when she witnessed herself just how sassy and sexy the young girl could be despite how innocent and shy she was most of the time. "That girl, when she's on set, is almost unrecognisable. I mean, of course, that's the way it should be when it comes to acting, but it's kind of scary how quickly she's grasped that ability. Even I get dragged along by her pace. The only reason why I grasped my character was because she made me act it. When she plays a sassy bitch, she is one heck of a sassy bitch, but the character I've seen on set is nothing like what I've seen here in London."

"You would've have imagined if you didn't see it first hand, would you?" Hannah gave a grim smile. "Despite how happy-go-lucky she seems to be, just like everyone else, she has a past."

"I'm surprised that she hasn't ripped that guy to shreds yet. I mean, earlier, when she was up against that girl Cindy, she was terrifying. The way she lashed out so confidently with her words and insults made my head spin. I definitely wouldn't want to get into a real cat fight with her. I'd be torn to shreds." Karen murmured.

"You're talking about what happened this afternoon by Leicester Square, right?" Meredith asked.

Kelly blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"The video clip was spread like hellfire around the different circles across London. That's why she's here with Justin. She's hoping that Justin will be able to put TK in her place."

"What's he going to do?" Karen gasped in worry.

"I have no idea, but from what I've heard, Justin is Cindy's latest guy. Not to mention, Justin and TK has had a past."

"They didn't go out, did they?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, as dramatic as the name sounds, TK has never gone out with anyone before. She didn't trust any of the guys, and she has good sense not to."

"But TK did get into a fight with Justin last year." Meredith continued. "There was a girl who used to go to our school. She was a senior and she had everything going for her, and then by some foolish judgement, she decided to go out with Justin. That boy practically ruined her. He treated her as nothing more than a toy to have at his beck and call and her confidence was destroyed."

Hannah took over as Meredith took a breather. "Everything went from bad to worse at Justin's birthday do at his house. TK, being the sassy girl that she is got into the party just fine and got us in too. We didn't really think anything of it at the time. It was just a party after all. None of us really know what really happened, all we know is TK got into a serious fight with Justin and his guys and the girl was a teary mess. TK told us to get the girl out of there and to take her somewhere safe so we took her to my house."

"TK didn't follow so Jersey stayed behind to wait for her and to call the police if things got too far out of hand."

"You should've called the police when you found her fighting." Konstantin cut in with a tight voice. He'd been listening to the conversation for a while now but had chosen to keep quiet but he found anger rising at the story of Justin ruining someone and he found that he couldn't keep silent any longer.

"It's not that easy. Justin's father is a Politian who's pulled several strings to keep his son's terrible behaviour under wraps and out of the press. Even if we had called the police, nothing would've happened and back then it probably would've put TK at a disadvantage. Of course, the situation now is completely different since TK isn't a nobody right now. If the story came out now, it'll blow everything out of proportion and even Justin knows that TK has a very dangerous and lethal card to play."

Konstantin pursed his lips together and frowned. He wanted to say that they should've broken up the fight right at the start, but having known TK for a few months now, he knew that even if the fight had been broken up early, she would've found a way to beat Justin for what he had done at a later date. He could also understand the helplessness one could feel when dealing with the child of a Politian. When he was in his teens, he'd faced a problem regarding the daughter of a Politian. Back then, he'd been unable to do anything about it, he had no idea what he _could_ do. He remembered the fear and frustration that no matter what he tried, it would be futile and amount to nothing but causing his family grief. He'd chosen to bury his problems back then and to simply run from them.

He could understand why TK and the girls had done what they had, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

"What happened afterwards?" Karen asked, curious to know what else had occurred.

"Well, the fight went on for a little while and TK seriously lost it that time. She was so close to beating them to death, but when Jersey decided to check on the situation and saw how far gone TK was, Jersey jumped in and stopped TK before she committed a crime."

"If Justin is the son of an influential Politian, whatever harm TK had already caused would be considered a crime in the eyes of the police no matter what the truth was." Konstantin frowned.

"Yes, but Justin didn't press charges and neither did his father. They both knew what had happened, TK told them that if they tried to do anything against her, she would ruin the both of them. Justin's father didn't become an influential Politian by being stupid, he knew that Justin must've done something so the incident became buried and nothing but a rumour. The only people who know the truth are TK, the girl, Justin, his father and a couple of other guys who had been in the room at the time."

"Wait… you don't mean that Justin was going to put a poor girl through…" Kelly trailed off with eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't want to say it. The very idea of it terrified and disgusted her.

"We don't know. Only TK knows, but for her to have gotten so angry and so out of it that she really lost control of her temper, it must've been something horrific." Meredith whispered.

"We've only ever seen her fight when she's in control and she's already an incredible fighter… I can't imagine what she'd be like if she lost control and had no concern for her opponent's welfare…" Karen trailed off with a whisper.

"With her strength, I have no doubt that those boys suffer severe injuries and had to be hospitalised for at least a couple of weeks if not more." Konstantin commented, trying to put things into perspective. He of all people knew just how deadly accurate and powerful her strikes her, and that was when she had control and wasn't truly aiming to main. If she had let her feral instincts take over, even he didn't want to see the consequences of that fight.

Meredith nodded grimly. "Justin got the worst of it, he was out of school for at least a month before he could even move and it took him another few weeks to return to full strength. But there are rumours from people at his school that he's got scars because of that fight. TK was so far gone that she'd inflicted injuries that left scars. Apart from that one fight, that's never happened before."

"She might enjoy a good fight, but she doesn't believe in leaving permanent damage to someone. For her to have left scars meant that whatever had happened was really heavy. It's a good thing that Jersey jumped in when she did otherwise TK probably would've killed them without realising until it was too late." Hannah muttered.

"Because the guys were hospitalised for so long, the whole incident was hushed up and no one dared to talk about it. When they were released from hospital, Justin didn't go anywhere near TK for a while. In fact, I think that this is probably the first time the two have met face-to-face since that incident last year."

"I hope you guys are strong, because if a fight does break out, it's going to be messy."

Konstantin hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He'd seen TK improve her self-restraint over the past couple of months, and he hoped that that would see her through. He prayed that Justin wouldn't do or say something foolish to set her off. Short of knocking her out, he had no guarantee that even he would be able to hold TK back if she really went for it.


	57. Chapter 56

**_~x~ Chapter 56 ~x~_**

TK led Justin through the café and into the back alley where she'd dumped the Belatrix quartet a few months ago after beating them up in the changing rooms. There were various boxes lying around and she perched casually on one while he leaned against the wall instead with his arms crossed.

"I heard that you spoke to Josh today. He mentioned something about you being even colder than before and that you have bodyguards now." Justin sneered. "Are those guys it? Have you seduced them with that fake innocent play of yours too?"

TK felt irritation course through her and she gritted her teeth to refrain from snarling at him. Her fists clenched and relaxed several times as she tried to keep her anger in check but suddenly seeing Justin again after what had happened last year, she found whatever restraint she'd worked up in the past couple of months dissipate. Her heart pounded and the adrenaline rushed through her. Memories of what she'd seen that night flashed through her mind and for a moment all she could see was red.

There had been blood that night at his birthday party, blood on the sheets, blood when she herself lost control and beat the guys even after they had fallen unconscious.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and plastered a poker expression on her face but the anger was swirling evidently in her eyes as she glared at the young adult in front of her. "Josh was being an idiot. I don't have bodyguards. You of all people know that I don't need them."

Justin stiffened at the memory of what had happened one year ago and how easily she could've killed him and his friends. Granted she might have had a legitimate reason but it was still terrifying how a girl nearly five years his junior could throttle him so easily and push him to the brink of death.

"Well, if they're not bodyguards, then what are they? Your new _playmates_?" he sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he said 'playmates'.

TK narrowed her eyes with a warning glare, a warning that seemed to pass right over his head. "They're not playmates, Justin. They're my friends."

"Well that's new. I thought you were an extremely guarded person, TK, especially when it comes to guys. What did they do to get under your skin so easily?"

"Well, for one thing, they weren't being total jerks and plotting things. They're real people. That's more than I can say about you who don't even seem to know who you want to be."

"You'd better be careful, TK. I'll bet they don't know anything about what you're really like."

"They've been catching glimpses since I've been back here in London. But those people know more about me than you do. I can guarantee you that." There was a small pause between them for several moments before TK spoke again. "How are your injuries?"

Justin smiled grimly at her. "They've all healed, but I have lingering reminders of the hell you put me through that night. Do you even remember what you did to me? What you did to us?"

TK wanted to snap back at him that what she'd put him through was nothing compared to the hell he and his friends were about to put that girl through that night but she held back. After all, she did crash the private party in his bedroom before things got too far and it really did lead to gang rape.

She let out a deep breath and stared at him levelly. "You have scars? I honestly am sorry to hear that."

"If you're really sorry, you'll offer something in compensation. You avoided my question, you know? Do you even remember what you did?"

"No," she replied curtly. "All I remember is seeing red and just complete and utterly losing it."

Justin pushed off from the wall in fury, latched onto the collar of her waistcoat and tugged her off the box she was sitting on. "How can you not remember the shit you put us through?" he growled, voice laced in barely controlled anger. "We were in hospital for at least a month, TK! You can't return the month that we lost!"

Still, TK kept her calm and stared levelly back at him. "A month is only fair in return for what you did to Patty."

"We did nothing that she didn't want."

"Are you still trying to delude yourself that?"

"She had her chances to say no, she could've said no."

"No she couldn't!" she snapped, finally losing her calm. "You gave her no chance to say no! You pushed her into a lonely corner. She had no one to help her, no one she could talk to. You of all people should know of the heavy influence you had on not only your year but your entire school!"

"So what if I had influence? She has her own free will. She didn't have to go out with me. Patricia knew what she was getting into when she first got in my bed. She was a smart girl, she knew what she was doing."

"It was because she was smart that cornered her even more! She was too smart to go up against you, knowing what effect it'll have on her, on her chances of getting into the best university she could."

"I wouldn't have done a thing."

"With hindsight, maybe not. But with the immature mind that was filled with popularity and chauvinism two years ago, I don't think you would've let her off that easily for breaking up with you. You would've ruined her, Justin. Everyone knew that. You ruined every girl you broke up with."

"How could you know that? How could you have known that a year ago when you're nothing but a young brat yourself?"

"I'm young, but that doesn't mean that I'm blind and can't take in what's really going on around me. People talk, Justin, and the talk about you was rarely ever pleasant. All I used to hear about were the terrible things that you did to people who crossed you."

"Like you were any better. You beat up any boy who got close to you. You teased them, led them on, wrapped them around that little finger of yours then beat the crap out of them whenever they tried to date you. Where is the justice in that?"

"I'm not saying that what I did was right. Even I know that it was immature of me to use violence as my line of defence, but when I say no to a date, I mean no. When I say no, it doesn't mean: 'Oh I'm actually just playing hard to get and actually I want you in my pants'."

"How the hell is anyone supposed to know that with that teasing and carefree attitude of yours?"

"I would've thought that a simple no would suffice." TK scoffed. "And I was never teasing and carefree. I just didn't particularly think in terms of I'm a girl and they are boys."

"Well then what the hell was going through your mind?"

"We're just people, people with personalities."

"So what? You're saying that you just casually ignored the difference in gender? That's why you were always such a tease? You've got to be kidding me."

"My awareness was terrible before. I know that, that's why I changed and resorted to saying no when guys like Josh just didn't take no for an answer."

"You are such a bitch, you know that?"

"I know, and I'm sorry but apologies aren't going to change what happened."

"No, they aren't. Actions speak louder than words, TK, and I demand compensation for the hell you put me through."

With that said, Justin pushed her to the ground. "Guys, hold her down!" he snarled as he pinned her hands by her head. "Have you got the camera?"

Horror and indescribable anger began to fill TK as she saw what was going on around her. Cindy and a bunch of other guys she vaguely recognised appeared in the alleyway and Cindy was holding up a camera, pointing directly at her. TK knew what was going to happen, knew what Justin was going to do, and she'd be damned if she let fear override her senses and let the filthy men touch her.

Red began to distort her vision and she wasn't too sure what was happening anymore. All she knew was she was moving and there was shouting going on around her. People were trying to hold her down, there was rope involved, trying to tie her hands together behind her back and something hit the back of her head, something hard and her vision went hazy. Still she didn't go down, even with just her legs, she took down three of the guys and she gripped the baseball bat they'd hit her with with a vice grip and swung with deadly accuracy at anyone who tried to come near her. TK managed to smack the camera out of Cindy's hands, and Cindy, knowing that she was going to be beaten to a pulp if she didn't run for the hills at that moment, fled from the alleyway, leaving only Justin and two other guys behind while the others ran away with her.

TK spat out blood and the slight stinging told her that her lip was cut. Slowly, her senses came back to her and she was aware of what was around her once more. She saw the specks of blood on the ground, some of it was hers, some belonging to others. There was one unconscious man sagged against the wall. She had three more opponents, Justin being one of them, and the cold gleam of fury in his eyes would've frozen any normal person. Except, TK wasn't a normal person and she knew that. Her sense of fear was immensely distorted and only seemed to function normally when she wasn't provoked. Unfortunately for Justin, he was pushing her buttons in all the wrong ways. Her fear wasn't setting in at all. Instead, anger and fury swirled in its place.

"You're really aiming to be sent to the hospital again?" TK scowled, her hair falling all over her face in wild tousles.

"You're not winning this time, TK. I'm going to make you regret everything you've done."

"I'd like to see you try," she taunted.

When he and his two friends pulled a knife each, she realised that taunting them in that situation was probably not the best idea. Her hands were still bound behind her back, making movement awkward and leaving far too many opportunities for them to get the upper hand. For the first time that night, she began to feel fear creeping in.

James was the first to notice that the rest of the gang who had appeared with Justin had suddenly left the café. They'd watched warily as TK led Justin out the back of the café, but didn't really think anything of it. After all, Justin was just one man and TK was certainly more than capable of handling herself. But something about the fact that the rest of the people had left as well caused unease to stir. Not long after, he tugged at Jake and Harrison and the three of them headed out of the café to check on TK and to make sure that nothing was going on.

What they saw froze them. It was total chaos, and even in the midst of the bloodshed, they all noticed how startlingly amazing TK was as she stood her ground against her attackers. Cindy and a bunch of other men had rushed past them to get away from the fight and to avoid being beaten to death by the girl. James, being the one with the most common sense hastily went back into the café to get someone to call the police and to get Konstantin. He was the best fighter out of all the guys there after all.

Harrison and Jake dove into the fight when they saw the guys take out knives from their back pockets. Instinctively, Jake went for TK, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Harrison stood in front of her protectively, glaring daggers at the three men that stood in front of him.

"I thought you said you didn't need bodyguards, TK!" Justin jeered.

"You're using knives, Justin. This doesn't have anything to do with us being her bodyguards. It's only natural for someone to defend a girl from crazy people wielding knives." Harrison growled.

"Ray, are you alright?" Jake asked her worriedly, turning her around so that she faced his chest rather than her attackers.

"Oh, just peachy," she groaned. "Oi, Justin, have you seriously lost it? If you swing a knife around like that, even your daddy won't be able to protect you."

"He doesn't care. All he cares is his own reputation. He'll make sure something like this doesn't affect him in anyway."

TK had to hand it to him, he might have been right about that. She didn't know about his personal life, but if Justin had grown up to be such a reckless man, then he obviously hadn't been brought up right. Was he a neglected child? Was that why he grew up so senseless and rebellious, thinking that he could just do whatever he wanted and get away with it because of who his father was? It all made sense to her, but that didn't mean that she had to suffer because of it.

"Seriously, Justin, put the knife away and we can all just pretend that this never happened."

"Not until you feel a shred of what I felt. The pain and humiliation you gave me, I'll let you have a taste of it yourself."

"Dude, whatever it was, you brought it upon yourself. It was going to be date rape, Justin, like hell I was just going to keep quiet and let it happen."

"It wasn't date rape."

"How can you say that?"

"She didn't care. Who are you decide what it was? Did she say that to you?"

His retort struck something deep inside her. What he said was true. She never did speak to Patty afterwards, she never found out what really happened and how Patty really felt. What if TK had been wrong? What if she'd actually made the wrong choice that night in stepping in? The sudden thought that Justin had a point scared her. Did she ruin someone's life by making rudely taking things into her own hands?

"I…" TK muttered.

"Does that even have anything to do with the fact that you're waving a knife around against a girl younger than you?" Jake demanded furiously, cutting across TK.

"Stay out of it, buddy. This has nothing to do with you." Justin snapped.

"You whip out a knife on a friend from set and you say I have nothing to do with it? Don't kid yourself."

"Jake…" TK murmured and shook her head. "Look, you're right, Justin. It wasn't in my place to jump in, but pulling a knife on me is a little dramatic, don't you think? Will it actually make you feel better to knife me?"

"It'll make me feel better than doing nothing." Justin scoffed.

"Fine, but those guys leave." TK gestured at the two guys standing beside him.

"Are you crazy?" Harrison scowled, staring at her in disbelief.

"It's my fight, I made the mistake. I bear the consequences." TK told them flatly.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not. So? Are those guys scramming?"

"Justin?" They turned to his friend and Justin gave them a curt nod. They withdrew their knives and gave TK a strange look. It was as though they were telling her to be careful despite having held a knife against her just a second ago. When the two guys left, TK detached herself from the security of Jake's arms and walked towards Justin.

"Have at it," she told him, giving him a firm stare.

Call her naïve, but she actually wasn't expecting Justin to really go for it. Her eyes widened as he dove at her with a knife in hand. On instinct she backed away a step but the knife was still whirling fast towards her face. Her eyes squeezed shut and waited for the worst to come. She heard a yelp of surprise from Justin and her eyes snapped open. A hand extended from behind her and turning her neck, she saw Konstantin glaring frostily at Justin.

_Oh boy… if looks could kill…_ she thought with a gulp. TK knew that she was going to get a serious chastising from the man and she suddenly felt incredibly small. The way he seemed to tower over her at that moment made her feel like she was a young misbehaving child, which in a way, she was. She was still a child and letting Justin take his anger out on her like that was definitely not the right thing to do no matter how guilty she might have felt about making the wrong choice a year ago.

"You will leave right now before the police arrive." Konstantin growled with a barely controlled voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I could be your saviour, or your worst nightmare. Don't make me repeat myself again. Leave."

The sound of police sirens could be heard approaching and a panic flashed across Justin's eyes. He gave her one more glare before turning on his heel and running out of the alley away from them.

Konstantin let the napkin which he'd wrapped around his hand to intercept the knife drop to the ground before glaring down at TK with the angriest expression she'd ever seen. She shrank even more and tried to shy away from him but to no avail. He gripped her shoulders with a steel grip and leaned down slightly so that they were eye level. The nearness made everything more terrifying for her and she tried to prepare herself for the most intense berating of a life time.

"What were you thinking?" he whispered, his voice low and dangerous.

"I didn't think- "

"That's right, you weren't thinking. Don't _ever_ let yourself get into a situation like that again, Tamara."

TK stilled and stared at him with eyes wide and gleaming with shock. He'd just called her by her name. She couldn't recall him ever saying her name before except for that one time at his birthday party. But this was nothing compared to the teasing tone he'd used before. This was much more intense and spoken with a tone filled with barely controlled anger.

Her eyes drifted past him and she could see that Harrison and Jake were both wearing similar expressions, a strange mixture of shock and anger. She realised that she'd seriously worried them with her recklessness and it was a strange thing for her. She knew that people worried about her, especially her grandmother. But she'd never had people react like that before. Even her friends, who did worry about her getting into certain fights sometimes, never reacted like that.

For the first time in her life, TK felt shame and guilt seep into her. Her lower lip quivered and her eyes began to sting. Her throat clenched so much that it was painful but she refused to let the tears fall.

"I- " she choked out. "I'm really sorry…"

Konstantin watched her emphatically and knew from her reaction that she really did mean it and thoroughly understood the message he was trying to get across. While he was glad that she understood, he never would've expected her to react the way she did. He could see the tears gleaming in her eyes and the way her lower lip trembled ever so slightly. After everything the young girl had been through, he had only ever seen her cry once, and that was when she'd woken up from what he presumed to be a bad dream after James' birthday party. For her to be on the verge of tears now meant that she really meant what she was saying.

At that moment, she looked so vulnerable and so broken down. She looked somewhat like a lost child, finally realising her mistake and just how small and young she really was. Konstantin was about to reach up and cup her cheeks in his hands when he found her being tugged away from him into Jake's warm embrace. Jake gently pressed her head towards his chest and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her.

"It's alright, Ray. No one's going to see," he whispered while shooting Konstantin an unfathomable gaze.

Even Jake wasn't entirely sure how he felt at that moment. He wasn't jealous of Konstantin exactly, but it didn't sit right with him that he wasn't the one who stopped the knife from causing TK any harm. Then there was the fact that Konstantin basically reduced her to tears. While he knew that Konstantin hadn't meant for that to happen and that he agreed that it was for the best to hammer to message home to TK about the fact that she'd really worried them all, he didn't think that it was right to do it out in the open like that where the scene was clear for all to see. Such a reprimand should be made in private where there wouldn't be any risk of outsiders seeing what was going on.

To make his complicated feelings worse, because he was holding her, he could feel her trembling in his arms and hear the soft sniffles as she desperately tried to hold her tears back. Gently he drew soothing circles on her back to try and calm her down. His other hand rubbed small circles on the back of her head and he whispered small reassurances into her ear.

Konstantin watched as Jake comforted the young girl. Guilt flashed through him. Perhaps he shouldn't have done that in the middle of the alley way like that where they could easily be seen by outsiders. That wasn't fair to her. But at least now, he hoped that she would think more carefully in the future about why he disliked her getting into fights so much. It wasn't just him. He was sure that no one particularly agreed with TK getting into fights, but there were small fights and then there were the truly dangerous ones. He wanted her to really understand that while she might be protecting someone by fighting, she was also hurting others who had to watch her be in danger like that. He wanted her to know why people close to her were worried about her recklessness.

"TK," a young woman's voice called out from the entrance of the alley way. TK pulled away from Jake's comforting hug to see who had called out to her. She was surprised by who she saw. It was Patty… She was even more shocked when the young woman stormed towards her and before she knew it her face was turned slightly to the side from the force of the slap that she'd received.

TK held her hand to her stinging cheek and she glanced up at Patty with a stunned expression.

"Stop it, live your own life and stop worrying about others. I appreciate what you did, but it wasn't necessary. I know you were trying to help me, but I knew what was happening, I knew what he'd intended but I still went. Do you understand?" Patty told the younger girl with a stern voice.

Patty really was grateful to TK for having stepped in that night. Patty knew what was going to happen, but she'd prepared herself for that. If it meant achieving her goals, then she figured humouring Justin for as long as possible wouldn't hurt no matter what she might have to do. She didn't want the young girl to put herself at such risks anymore and so she knew that she had to be harsh and cruel to get her point across.

"I… I'm sorry." TK murmured.

"Don't butt in again, ever, you hear me Tamara Knight? Never again." Patty warned her before turning on her heel and storming off as quickly as she'd appeared.

Patty had received a message an hour ago saying that Justin had planned to confront TK. She was worried about what Justin might do to the young girl and so she'd decided to hurry over from the other side of London where she now lived. She'd got there in time to see Justin lunging at TK with a knife and concern flared for the girl who had saved her reputation last year. She hoped that TK would learn from this and that she would be much more careful in the future. She was becoming a star now after all, above all else, TK had to learn to be more wary and careful about what she did.

TK honestly didn't think that things could get any worse that evening, but boy was she wrong. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and tugged the device out. The words on the screen had her blood running cold and she felt as though her heart stopped.

It was a message from her father and from the contents of the message, she knew that he was seriously drunk.


	58. Chapter 57

**_~x~ Chapter 57 ~x~_**

"Where the fuck are you? Hurry home and help me warm the bed, sweetheart," the message read.

TK knew that her dad must've been binging heavily on the whiskey. That kind of message was only sent when he was drunk from whiskey. Before anyone else could see what it'd said, she deleted the message but the words still lingered in her mind.

"Ray?" Jake called out worriedly when he saw the colour drain from her face. That evening really wasn't going well for the young girl at all and he tugged her into a reassuring hug once more. He could feel how stiff she was and decided that he didn't want to leave her alone tonight. "Ray, why don't you come stay at the hotel and stay in a room with the girls?"

"I can't do that, there aren't enough beds," she mumbled into his sweater.

"We'll just shuffle around a little. It's fine."

TK thought about it for a moment and realised that Jake couldn't have given a better suggestion. She couldn't possibly go home after the text she got and she didn't want to trouble her friends either by asking to stay at one of their homes. It would be more convenient too if she were to stay at the hotel since they had another TV chat show the next day. Weighing everything up, she decided that she would follow Jake's advice. Honestly speaking, she didn't want to be on her own either, not after everything that's happened.

"I guess I'll take your advice," she mumbled again.

"Good, call home and let them know that you're staying with us," he told her and loosened his grip. She pulled away from him and he was surprised when her hand sought out for his to hold. His expression softened and he entwined their fingers together. She sent her grandma a text, letting her know that she was going to stay at the hotel for the night and that if possible she shouldn't leave the small flat in their house. While they all lived together, the ground floor had a small enclosed flat that was separated by a door leading into the main house. If her grandmother didn't leave the flat, she wouldn't have to face TK's horrendously drunk father.

A moment later, her phone buzzed. Her grandma gave a short simple replay of: okay. It wasn't the first time TK gave her grandma such a warning so no explanation was needed as to why TK didn't want her leaving her flat. The young girl let out a small sigh of relief and glanced up at Jake with a smile.

"All set," she told him.

"Do you need to go home to grab some stuff?"

TK shook her head. "Nope, I have spare stuff in my locker I think… I always used to keep at least a couple of spare clean change of clothes in there before." Then something struck her and her face contorted with confusion. "Where are the cops? I swear I heard the sirens."

"That, Ray, was my phone." James declared proudly as he stepped out from around the corner. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine."

"I think we should start heading back. It's about time for the café to close so let's not bother them." Konstantin suggested. "And we have an early start tomorrow."

"Then let's get going. We all know how terrible I am at getting up early." TK groaned.

The four males kept their expressions impassive but all were surprised to hear her eagerness to leave. They had expected her to protest and say that she wanted to stay longer to relax with her old school friends, but she hadn't. That in itself spoke volumes of how unsettled TK was despite her attempts to express some normality.

Jake thought about commenting on her oddness but thought better of it. If she was trying so hard to remain tough, then it was probably better to comply with her wishes rather than breaking her walls down any further. He had a feeling that she was already feeling much more vulnerable than she was used to, that was why she had taken the initiative to hold his hand and she still hadn't let go.

The five of them made their way back into the café and as TK walked past the door she found herself being swamped by her old friends.

"What the hell happened?" Jersey demanded furiously.

"Are you okay?"

"What did he do?"

"Oh, TK…" Hannah whispered and tugged her friend into a hug. Jake let go of her hand so that TK could wrap her arms around the other girl. Hannah ran her hand along her back and smoothed her hair in a comforting gesture. "You saw Patty, didn't you?"

"I should never have butt in." TK murmured.

"Don't say that. Don't start over thinking now." Jersey reprimanded the younger girl.

"It's happened, TK." Milo told her with a soft voice.

"I know, that's why I can't take it back." TK mumbled. "I ruined Justin."

"It was going to happen eventually, TK. It was better for him to have a wake-up call sooner rather than later. Someone was going to have to knock some sense into him and you just happened to be the person to take the burden of it." Meredith told her bluntly. "Justin brought it upon himself."

"But that doesn't change what I did…" TK choked out. "God what did I do that night?"

"TK, shh…" Hannah whispered and rubbed the back of TK's head to try and calm her down. "It's alright, everything's alright."

"But I- "

"Don't think about it anymore." Jersey sighed and patted her back gently. "Forget it." Jersey had seen parts of what had happened that night. While it had terrified her to see what TK was capable of, she knew that the younger girl hadn't been herself when she was in her rage. Jersey knew that TK hadn't meant to beat the boys so much that they needed to be hospitalised for so long and she knew that TK was definitely regretting having lost control that night, even if she couldn't fully remember just how much she'd lost it. TK was strong, Jersey knew that, but she was still a young girl with a kind heart. TK would break and crumble if she remembered exactly what she'd done that night, Jersey knew that, and that's why she chose to keep quiet about it.

TK shook her head fervently. "I can't. I mustn't."

"You should."

"No." TK said firmly. "No, I shouldn't. What I need to do is man up," she grumbled.

"You're a girl, you can't man up and I don't think buddy boy over there would like you to either." Meredith teased TK as she gestured at Jake.

Jake stiffened and glanced at TK curiously wondering if she'd told her friends the truth.

"Mer!" TK squealed and gave the girl a playful shove. She pulled away from Hannah, giving her a reassuring smile before glaring at Meredith. "That was mean."

"Aw, TK, it's your first so of course we're going to make the most of it." Meredith retorted with a smirk. "You are definitely not getting through this week without thorough teasing of some kind."

"Ms. Manager!" TK hollered. "They're bullying me!"

Ms. Anderson laughed. "I'm staying out of this."

"Meanie," the young girl pouted. "Oh! Guys, what are you doing tomorrow afternoon, since the café isn't opened tomorrow?" she asked, directing the question at her school friends. TK had already seen from the schedule in the back changing room that tomorrow was going to be a day off for them since Ms. Anderson had to attend a convention of some sort relating to the restaurant business and therefore wouldn't be able to open the shop.

"Nothing," the four waitresses chimed together.

"Well then, if it's not too much trouble, could you guys show the team around?" TK asked, gesturing at the cast members. "Mum's arriving tonight and already demanded to drag me out shopping tomorrow after the talk show."

"I'm done at school by around lunch time. I only have lessons in the morning." Meredith told her.

"I'm free from two o'clock onwards." Hannah said, Milo nodding in agreement.

"I'm free from lunch time. I only have one lecture tomorrow." Jersey shrugged.

"Then I'll leave you guys to negotiate a time to meet up and where with the team while I head round back and grab some stuff from my locker." TK suggested and dashed off before anyone could say anything.

The others watched as the younger girl dashed away as fast as she could. Concern rose like the tide and the waitresses of Honey Café glanced at each other. They wanted to go to comfort TK, but they knew that in that situation, it was best to leave her be and give her space. TK was the type to need space to breathe when she was in that kind of emotional state. They knew from past experiences that if TK was swamped by people, she would react violently because she didn't have the space to think clearly for herself.

"What happened to Justin?" Meredith asked Jake and Harrison.

"He left when he heard the police siren." James told her.

"Tell us honestly, how crazy was he?" Jersey demanded with a stiff voice.

Jake and Harrison turned to Konstantin, wondering if they should tell the girls or not. Konstantin stared back levelly and deliberated for a brief moment. He looked at Jersey and saw the flare in her eyes, the protectiveness gleaming there showed that the girls would be able to handle it.

"He was crazy enough to use knives." Konstantin told her honestly. "He was going to stab her, but he's not here now."

"We're not going to let him touch her." Jake stated firmly. "We'll make sure of it."

"It's not the physical damage we're concerned about." Hannah whispered with a shake of her head. "Physical damages, as horrible as they are, she can handle them and we all know that. But when it comes to emotional damage? That's what hits her hardest and lingers. She bottles up, she doesn't know how to handle them as well as she wants to and that frustrates her."

"That's when she gets violent and losses her way." Milo continued. "I'm glad you guys made a visit. Now we're reassured that TK's in good hands."

The members of the VA cast shared a glance and smiles spread on their faces. They had a feeling that throughout the evening, they were being assessed by TK's old friends, but they weren't entirely sure. They were glad that they had her old friends' approval.

Karen stood and took all the girls' hands. "We can see how Rayne is the way she is. We'll take care of her, we promise."

"Thank you," the four girls chimed with side smiles on their faces.

TK leaned against the closed changing room door and let out a deep breath. She closed her eyes and rested her hand on her chest as she calmed herself. She knew that she was about to get into a state of panic and knew that she had to calm down. She didn't want to worry anyone more than she already had. She hated worrying her friends more than anything else. It made her feel so guilty because she knew that she could avoid it and yet she'd run head first into the danger the way she usually did without thinking properly.

It was a terrible habit of hers and she knew it. She'd hoped that the time she'd spent with the slightly more mature Vampire Academy cast would improve her own maturity in those types of situations, but it seemed that she hadn't gotten better at all. She was still an irrational child who made others worry about her. Slowly she slid down to the floor against the door and she buried her face in her hands.

She squealed in shock when she felt the knock vibrate against her back. Jumping up, she opened the door slightly to see a concerned manager standing on the other side with her hand lifted, poised to knock again.

"Ms. Manager…" TK trailed off awkwardly.

"Can I come in?" her former manager asked gently, not wanting to pressurise the girl.

"Sure thing." TK nodded and stepped away so that Ms. Anderson could enter. Cautiously, as though TK was a frightened animal about to make a run for it, Ms. Anderson walked in and shut the door behind her.

For a moment, neither said a word. Ms. Anderson took a seat beside TK on one of the benches and grasped her smaller hands in hers. TK stared at Ms. Anderson nervously and her head drooped slightly. Her usually confident and steady posture collapsed and her shoulders sagged.

"Tami, let it out. Don't bury it like this. It's not healthy to contain your emotions."

TK shook her head and clenched her eyes shut. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"You're not." Ms. Anderson told her firmly. "You're not fine. You can't fool anyone, most of all yourself. So stop telling yourself that you're fine and just face the emotions head on the same way you face everything else."

"I'm not trying to fool myself." TK protested stubbornly.

"You are. And you of all people need someone to tell you that otherwise you won't see it. People try to be considerate and don't say anything, but you're not fooling anyone, Tami. Everyone can see that you're not fine."

"But -"

"But nothing. It's perfectly normal to be shaken by what happened. You should feel shaken, that way, you'll learn from it and know not to repeat your mistakes. Learn to depend on people, Tami. It's not wrong to depend on others."

"I do depend on others. I depend on them too much."

"No you don't, Tami. You don't know how to depend on others and it's about time you learned how to. You don't have to afraid. You can't be afraid of depending on other people forever. Don't close yourself off like this. You have plenty of people at your side who won't betray you."

Gaping, TK snapped her head up to face Ms. Anderson. As bizarre as her words seemed to TK, the young girl knew that Ms. Anderson was right about everything. TK had never really thought about it, but looking back on the way she always behaved, she knew that she really hadn't truly depended on anyone but her grandmother. TK had always been too scared to ask for anyone else's support openly.

"Everything will be alright, Tami." Ms. Anderson told her warmly, drawing her in for a tight hug. She had seen the understanding dawn in TK's eyes and knew that she'd fully understood what she'd meant. Now, TK could finally take a step forward, but she had to be the one to make the choice. Ms. Anderson pulled away and fondly brushed her hand across TK's cheek the way a mother might when trying to comfort her child and smiled. "You'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Ms. Manager." TK blurted out as Ms. Anderson got up to leave.

"It's my pleasure, Tami. Just don't go backwards, that's all I ask for."

"I'll try my best not to." TK grinned as the manager left the room to let TK gather her thoughts.

She gave her cheeks a smack to physically knock some sense and normality back into her system. Her cheeks stung but it helped her think better and dragged her out of her negative state. TK rarely fell into a depressive state, but when she did, she usually fell hard and deep. Standing, she made her way to her locker and retrieved the spare clothes that she had left in the café. She was grateful that her manager really hadn't cleared out her locker and had left everything as it had been when TK had left.

Hastily, TK simply grabbed the bag before heading back out into the main café space so that she could say goodbye to everyone. She was surprised to walk in on Karen hugging the other four girls and without having been told, TK knew that something important had just been exchanged somehow.

"Hey guys, what's up with the serious air around you people at the moment?" she joked. "What've you been talking about?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jersey teased with a low and mysterious voice.

TK gulped and stared at the older girl nervously. "As nosy as I am, this time I think I'll be smart and stay out of it."

"You? Being smart?" Jersey sniggered. "You _have_ grown!"

TK blushed and smacked her playfully in the arm with an indignant glare. "Be nicer to me, I'm only here for a limited amount of time," she pouted childishly.

"You know I love you, TK, so why be nice when I could tease you all I want in the short amount of time that I have?" Jersey retorted smartly. "Now, having said that, as much as we love you, we all know how draining shopping is for you so you should probably get back and get a good night's rest. We all know how out of hand your mum could get when it comes to shopping."

"Seriously, she's such a spendthrift sometimes it's kind of worrying." TK complained with a heavy sigh. "It's a wonder how she's managed for so long without someone to keep reminding her not to spend too much."

"She does earn a mountain load of money, you know?"

"That doesn't give her an excuse to overspend whenever she goes shopping." TK replied flatly. "Anyway, I'm around to keep an eye on her now so it's much better and less worrying."

"We'll see you either tomorrow or Wednesday." Meredith interjected before they could fall into a long conversation again. As much as she loved seeing her friend, she knew the young actress needed to get her peace and quiet and to rest. "Have a good night and make sure you don't stay up too late tonight. We all know how bad you are with mornings."

"I've gotten better now!" TK protested with a flail of her arms. "I've been getting up early every morning for my daily run at the castle."

"How've you managed that?" Hannah was startled. TK was the worst morning person she knew and from memory, unless there was a real incentive, almost nothing could get the girl up.

"Sheer determination and the fact that the forest in the morning is amazing." TK explained. "And a nice cup of coffee before I take off helps."

"Ah, I wondered if coffee was part of the equation or not." Milo commented with a smile.

TK smirked and crossed her arms. "Nothing beats a nice warm cup of coffee in the morning to waken the senses." TK gave her London friends a hug each and a warm smile. "Thanks for agreeing to take the cast around tomorrow, guys. I'll see you guys later!"

"Don't worry, TK, we'll be sure to show them the best places in London." Milo reassured the younger girl with a soft smile. "Just try not to die tomorrow on your shopping tip."

"I'll try, but we all know how eccentric and energetic Mum gets." TK grumbled and rubbed the back of her neck.

Everyone said their goodbyes before the cast all left the café and took a bus back to their hotel. The bus ride to the hotel was filled with silence, a silence that none of them dared to disrupt. With everything that had gone on that evening, they all felt that a moment of silence just so that everyone could catch up with their own thoughts again.

Jake was mindful to give her space and he was surprised when TK shyly wrapped her hand around his. He glanced down at her with arched brows and she smiled shyly up at him in response. The pair shuffled close and she rested her head on his shoulder while he lightly rested his above hers.

"Cheers, Jake." TK murmured.

"Anytime, Ray," he whispered. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm better. I doubt I'll be exploding anytime soon."

"That's good, I didn't want to say so earlier but we were all really worried about you."

"I know." TK admitted honestly, hand tightening slightly around his. "I know."

Jake hesitated for a brief moment before he spoke again. "Tell me your thoughts, Ray. I want to know how you're really feeling. I'm not very good at being able to easily tell how someone feels without them telling me explicitly."

TK turned her head up so that she could see him. She saw the worry and seriousness in his eyes and smiled sweetly. "I'll tell you back at the hotel. We can sit and chat if you'd like?"

"I would love that, Ray. I want to get to know you more, you really are such a mystery, you know?"

"I'm not that bad."

"You can be sometimes. Sometimes you're like an open book, but then other times, you're so extremely closed off that it's worrying."

TK blinked at him in surprise. She hadn't realised that others saw her that way. Over the years, she thought that she'd managed to perfect her way of fooling the world, but perhaps that wasn't the case at all. She didn't know that people could tell when she was open and when she was closed.

"I don't mean to do that…" she trailed off lamely.

"Everyone is like that with something and you're no different. It's not something to fuss over, but I would like to know what happened tonight."

TK gave a soft laugh. "I think everyone wants to know what happened tonight."

"Well, sorry to them, but I'm snatching your attention for tonight."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Not tonight you don't." Jake told her playfully. "Unless you're scared."

"Me? Scared of you? Fat chance buddy," she scoffed.

"Then everything's alright."

"Not yet, but they will be."

"Ray, everyone makes mistakes. No one lives without ever making them."

"I know, otherwise, they're not really living and that in itself is basically a mistake."

The rest of the journey was filled with gentle conversation and even as they got off of the bus and walked into the hotel, Jake and TK never released each other's hand. The others in the cast already knew of their relationship so they weren't concerned about the public display of affection.

As they headed up to the floor where the cast were staying, they bumped into Carlisle who was surprised to see the young girl with the rest of the cast.

"Rayne?" Carlisle called out curiously when he noticed her. Then his eyes trailed down to see Jake and TK holding hands and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Hey, Mister Director. I'll be staying at the hotel for tonight."

"Oh? Did something happen?"

Everyone seemed to stiffen at the seemingly innocent question and Carlisle's brows arched.

"Carlisle, if it's alright with Rayne, I'll fill you in on what you've missed." Konstantin suggested.

Startled, TK blinked at Konstantin. "Um… sure. You won't fudge the events and make me seem like a totally irresponsible teenager, right?"

Konstantin gave a sigh and gently smacked her head. "I don't need to lie to make you seem like one."

She sniggered and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Thanks. Then I leave it to you, KJ."

Konstantin gave a small gesture asking Carlisle to follow him and the two men headed downstairs to the hotel's bar so that Konstantin could explain what had happened.

"Wait a minute." Karen stared at the group.

"What?"

"What are we doing about the sleeping arrangements?" she asked bluntly.

"She's got a point. We don't have a spare bed in our room." Kelly agreed.

"Neither do we." Harrison and James chimed.

"Konstantin has his own room as does Will." Jake added.

"Then I'll just stay in yours." TK stated bluntly as she glanced up at Jake.

Everyone turned to face her in pure shock, wondering if they'd heard her right or not.

"Um… Rayne, did we hear you right?" Karen laughed nervously.

"Did you just say that you'll share a room with Jake?" Harrison asked.

TK tilted her head innocently. "Um… did I say something wrong?"

Jake teasingly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "You really do say the most startling things, Ray."

"It's just sharing a room, Jake. Not that big of a deal and it's not the first time." TK pointed out.

"You remember?" Jake murmured.

"Well yeah, otherwise I wouldn't suggest such a thing. I already know that you wouldn't do anything ridiculous."

"Wait, are we the only ones out of loop here?" Kelly demanded.

"What did you mean by 'it's not the first time'?" James asked curiously.

"It's not the first time Jake and I shared a room." TK admitted innocently.

Karen and Kelly whirled on Jake with thunderous glares. "When was this?" they hissed.

Jake shrank away from the two girls and held his hands up defensively. "The night she got attacked by the jerk and after the party."

"You've got some nerve, Jake!" Kelly smacked him.

"I didn't do anything!" Jake protested.

"You better not be lying, Jake, or we'll gut you."

"He really didn't do anything." TK squealed and flailed her arms around. "Seriously, it's just sharing a room. It's no biggie."

"Um… Ray. There's only one bed." Jake coughed awkwardly.

"Okay."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Sure, why not? I'll whoop your ass if you try anything funny." TK smiled innocently at him.

The others stared at her, wondering whether she'd been joking or whether she was serious. It was sometimes hard to tell with TK and her innocent tone. They knew that she wasn't nearly as innocent as they thought she was, but they still didn't know how mature she was either.

"Well then, if you two are sharing a room, then Kelly, what'd you say to sharing a room tonight?" James suggested.

"Are you kicking me out?" Harrison demanded incredulously.

"Definitely. I'm not letting Jake have all the fun this trip." James teased.

"We can't share a room!" Harrison protested, gesturing at himself and Karen.

"Why not?" Kelly arched her brows. "It's not like you guys aren't a couple."

"And it's not like you guys are as innocent as Ray." James commented.

"James!" Harrison snapped.

"What's there to be afraid of, Quinny?" TK nudged him playfully. "It's not like something has to happen just because you two are sharing a room."

"You know, I don't really mind… Besides, there are different beds if you're concerned." Karen whispered.

"Well then, that settles it!" TK cheered. "Room arrangements done and dusted."

"It still completely baffles me how easy going you are about this." Karen sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

"I don't overthink it. It's as simple as that." TK winked cheekily. "Night, guys."


	59. Chapter 58

**_~x~ Chapter 58 ~x~_**

"Night, Rayne," everyone chimed and the girls gave her a hug before the couples each went to their agreed rooms leaving Jake to stand awkwardly with TK in the hallway.

"Sorry," she apologised sheepishly. "You don't mind, do you? I mean, there wasn't really an easier way of doing it and I didn't want to cause any trouble or inconvenience or -"

"Ray." Jake cut in, covering her mouth with his hand so that he could muffle her ramblings. "Seriously, it's alright. Don't tell me, you were just putting up that front to put everyone else at ease?"

"No, of course not," she protested feebly but Jake easily saw through her lie because she didn't hide her fluster very well. Jake knew that TK must've been feeling unsettled still, because normally it'd be a lot harder to catch her out on her lies than that. "Um… so which one is your room?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can just crash with either Will or Konstantin, you know?"

TK stared at him for a brief moment before shaking her head. "You want to know about what happened tonight, right?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind sharing a room with you. It was really comforting to have you there with me last time after what happened with Eric. So if it won't be too difficult for you, would you mind if we shared a room?"

"Oh, Ray…" he trailed off and pulled her in for a comforting hug. "I would be far from minding it."

With that said, Jake took her hand and tugged her towards the single room that he was staying in. It was a simple room, but nice nonetheless. The windows had a ledge big enough for someone to comfortably sit on and there was a small round table with two delightfully snug armchairs surrounding it. There was a TV, though TK doubted that Jake had much use for it considering how busy their schedule was, and a mini fridge as per usual of almost all hotel rooms.

"Why don't you take a shower first? I'll go grab a spare bathrobe from one of the other's rooms." Jake suggested.

"Are you implying that I stink, Jake?" she pouted.

"Of course not! Just that you might want a moment to yourself before we dive into the story."

"Thanks, Jake." Beaming, she leaned up onto her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then, with the bag in hand, she disappeared through the other door into what she presumed would be the bathroom and she was thankful when she found that she'd guessed rightly.

Once the door was closed, Jake ran a hand through his hair and gave a soft sigh. Sometimes, he really didn't know if she was truly innocent or just too trusting. Either way, he was thankful that their room was surrounded by others and that should he make a false move, she really would beat the living daylights out of him and make a run for it.

He stepped out and knocked on the door of the room opposite his. Patiently he waited and the door opened to see a tousled James standing at the door and a half dressed Kelly perched on the bed. Jake arched his brows and grinned.

"Well, you two sure don't waste any time." Jake chuckled.

"We don't have to, we're established." Kelly scoffed as she tugged her top back down. "So? Has our lovely little chick already tested your patience beyond your capabilities?"

"Funny, Kelly." Jake commented dryly as he stepped into the room. "No, I'm just here to steal a spare bathrobe."

"Ah, so she's having a shower now. Good time to step out." James agreed. "So what's this about the fact that you guys had shared a room before? I doubt that this was after you guys decided to become a couple."

"What's with the interrogation?" Jake grumbled.

"We like to be informed so that if she needs to confide in us, we know as much as we need to." Kelly explained bluntly. "Now spill the beans, Jake."

"It's just as I'd said, it was the night of the party back in L.A. The night after Eric's assault."

"How come we don't know about this until now?"

"It's not exactly something that comes into conversation, you know."

"So, how'd it happen? I doubt she just casually invited you into her room."

"She didn't." Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair once more. "It just sort of happened."

"It just sort of happened? Come on, Jake. There's got to be more to it than that."

"No, really. It just sort of happened. I mean, we were both on the terrace, then I noticed that she was a little off so before I knew it I'd jumped onto hers and tugged her inside so that she'd be out of the cold. Then we just talked and she fell asleep and I ended up sleeping on the bed with her somehow. That's all it was."

"Karen went to wake her up in the morning, how did she not catch you?"

"I heard her knocking on the door and made a run for it. I knew that it wouldn't have ended well if we were caught. No offense to Kat, but she does have a small tendency to jump to the wrong conclusions sometimes. Not to mention how embarrassing that would've been if she caught us."

"Well, there is certainly that too." James agreed and patted his friend's back sympathetically.

"You two seem like you need to talk so I'll go have a shower." Kelly said, disappearing into the bathroom only to reappear a moment later with a bathrobe in hand. "Here, Jake. Remember to be reasonable tonight."

"I know, Kelly. I know." Jake told her honestly.

And truthfully, he really did know. He knew that he wanted to take things slow and to test things out as much as TK did. Yes, he might still have been a rampaging hormonal guy, but that didn't mean he had to let downstairs think for him, especially not when an important friend and now girlfriend was the girl in question. He didn't want to hurt her or ruin their friendship by being rash and mindless. He wouldn't go any further unless she gave him a sign suggesting that she was ready for anything more than a kiss. Not that he minded just kissing her and cuddling with her, suddenly having an innocent relationship was refreshing for a change rather than trying to establish a relationship around something sexual.

"I'm surprised you haven't cornered me for a chat yet," Jake commented playfully.

"I thought you might appreciate the distance considering how we pretty much bombarded you yesterday when we came back to the hotel."

"It was appreciated, thanks man."

"So, tell me all about it. What brought on the change?"

"She's not a game and it's not to do with being a bigger man." Jake told him honestly, recalling the conversation he'd had with James at his birthday back in July. "We might not be clear of our feelings, but it's certainly not a game."

"That's good to know, Jake. But really, what made you realise?"

"That she's not just some hot girl on set?"

"Well, yeah."

"I wanted to be the one to make her happy, to see her smile and to have all the little moments with her. They'd been there right from the start, but I just never really took notice of how they made me feel. There's just something different with her though and I can't really explain it. All I know is I want to be the one holding her hand when things get tough."

"So our man has grown up."

"I guess I have, just a little at least."

"So the hot headed guy from my birthday is temporarily gone?"

"I won't be so stupid as to confront Konstantin in the same way I had that night. Looking back on it now, I know that I really was being stupid. Though still, none of us can deny that there _is_ something between them. It's just a little hard to define what that could be since it's not really entirely romantic, but it's not just friendly either."

"Those two are rather confusing, aren't they?"

"Just a little. But I know that there's nothing to worry about because I trust Ray. We both agreed to try taking our relationship a step further and I want to do everything I can to give her the best memories and experiences."

"That's usually the best way to go. Not thinking about yourself but rather thinking more about enjoying the relationship together. That way, there'll be less strains between the two of you. Out of curiosity, how experienced are you when it comes to dating?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Not a lot. I've dated, but never really _dated_, if you get what I mean."

"All sexual rather than emotional, you mean?"

"Pretty much, yeah. The girls never really approached me for emotional so they get what they looked for. The last time I actually dated a girl was probably back when I was fifteen."

"Basically, her age now."

Jake was startled and just stared at him for a moment before giving a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I never thought about that, but you're right."

"Then you can both take this step by step without rushing. She has no expectations of you, we can tell. She just wants you to be you, that's just the type of girl she is from what we've seen in the past few months."

"For her, it's all down to the little things. That's what makes her so refreshing. She doesn't want to be showered with compliments and gifts, not that that's a bad thing for a girl to want, but she's different. She's the type to appreciate something more thoughtful than that."

"Most girls are when it comes to someone they actually like, but I get what you mean." James agreed with a nod. "But please, Jake, for everyone's sake and mostly for hers, don't break her. She's had more than enough terrible experiences when it comes to guys and we're all a big team for at least the next couple of years. It'd be terrible if you two don't have a good relationship that lasts throughout."

"I know, James. I don't want to break her and I won't. I won't ever let it get to a point where I might do something that hurts her. I'm not saying that we'll be together forever, because no one can know that, but I'll just take it slowly."

"That's probably the best way to go with Ray." James reached out, patting Jake's shoulder once more in a gesture of support. "Speaking of Ray, you'd better get back or else she'll think that you chickened out and left her all alone."

"Cheers, man." Jake grinned and grabbed the bathrobe from the bed before heading out. "Night and try not to be too loud. I don't know how thick the walls are, but I don't think that Will and Konstantin want to find out."

"Shut up, we've never been caught or overheard before."

"So you think." Jake teased him, promptly ducking out of the room before James could take a swipe at him.

When he got back to the room, he still heard the shower running so he dropped the bathrobe onto the bed and switched on the TV to wait patiently for TK to be done so that he could have his shower.

TK didn't take much longer. She was out within the next ten minutes, dressed in a baggy shirt and shorts with a towel across her shoulders as she slowly dried her hair. She gave him a soft smile when she saw him which just about stopped his heart and he smiled back at her. With that small exchange, he headed into the bathroom to have a quick shower. When he was done, he noticed the tissues smudged with blood in the bin beneath the sink and he suddenly remembered seeing the injuries on the girl when he first rushed into the alleyway with Harrison. Hastily, he dressed and threw open the door to find the girl sitting casually on the bed with her legs crossed. Puzzled by his frenzy, she watched as he basically pounced onto the bed.

Gently, he held her face and saw the cut that was on her lip and he also noticed a few light scraps along her arms. Worry rose and he sat in front of her on the bed as his eyes scanned over her body more thoroughly to try and find any more injuries that he might've missed the first time.

His thumb softly brushed over the cut on her lip and TK simply sat, immobilised, in front of him. Jake shuffled closer until she sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"How did you get that?" he murmured. "That bastard didn't try anything on you, did he?"

TK stiffened for a moment before burying her face into his t-shirt. For a while, she didn't reply, simply keeping her head against his chest, but she knew that she would have to give an answer eventually and she knew that rather than dragging out the conversation, it was best to get the darker details over and done with first.

"I doubt it. I'm not his type," she scoffed, trying to avoid the former question.

"Good." Jake stated bluntly, thankful that no one tried anything on his girlfriend. As demonstrated by his loss of temper when it came to Eric, it was obvious that Jake couldn't control himself well when it came to guys hurting someone who was important to him. "Then how did you get the cut on your lip?"

"I…" TK hesitated, biding for as much time as she could. Jake was patient with her. He didn't know just how deep and serious this was for her, but he did know that it mattered and it was something that struck her hard. The last thing he wanted to do was push her too hard and for her to clam up. "I don't know," she whispered eventually.

Glancing down at her head, he frowned in confusion. TK pulled away when she felt him move and her wide fearful eyes met his confused ones. "I don't know, Jake. I really don't know." Fear choked her voice as her lower lip quivered the way it had back in the alleyway earlier. Concern rose and Jake tucked her head against his chest once more, doing the exact same thing as he had back in the alleyway after Konstantin's chastisement.

"Shh, Ray, it's alright. I'm not really sure what's going on, but I'm sure that it'll be alright."

"It's terrifying, Jake. One moment, I'd know exactly what I was doing, then the next I'd be completely out of it and by the time I realise what's going on, there'd be bloodied bodies all around me. I don't want to hurt people to that extent, I really don't, but I already have…"

Jake thought about what she'd said for a moment to understand it. "How many times has this happened? Gone out of control I mean."

"Twice…" she mumbled. "The first time was that night last year, the second time was tonight."

"You lost it tonight? For how long?"

"I don't know… But it was long enough for me to take down most of them without any reservations whatsoever. God, Jake… I could've killed them without even realising it!"

"Ray!" he snapped, trying to break her out of her panic. "Stop it. Don't think like that, you didn't kill anyone."

"They were sent for recovery for an entire month. They must've been damn close to it."

"Ray, think about it carefully. In all your fifteen years, you've only lost control twice, and both times were because someone seriously stepped out of line. You don't just lose it for no reason, that's something important to remember."

"Jake, the reason for it doesn't matter. What matters is that it shouldn't happen at all."

"Everyone has their moments of losing complete control over what they're doing, Ray."

"Normally that's only under the influence of either alcohol or drugs. Both times, I wasn't under the influence of either of them. I don't have any excuses."

"Ray, do you remember back in L.A. when Eric kissed you?"

"How can I forget?" she grumbled bitterly. "It was horrible and he was terrible for a supposed sleezeball."

"Konstantin was rational and didn't jump into a fight, but even I lost it at that moment. I let my anger take over and just didn't think. I could've easily killed Eric, if it weren't for you shouting at me to stop, I probably would have."

"You would've stopped in time, Jake. You're too good to kill someone."

"As are you."

"I'm not." TK smiled grimly against his chest. "I'm not nearly as good as everything thinks I am."

"You are, Ray. The only person who can't seem to see it is you."

"If I was so good, I wouldn't have caused so much mess."

"That's not about being good. It's about your principles." Jake scoffed and she could feel it rumble in his chest. "Seriously, I never knew that you could be such a negative thinking for such a bubbly person."

"Hey, everyone has their little moments, right?" she retorted defensively. "I'm no different. I just haven't had my little negative moment for a while, that's all."

"Yeah, everyone has their moments." Jake agreed with a small nod. "How often do you have them?"

"Honestly? Not a lot, but I do get them from time to time."

"Do you usually fight it out alone?"

TK was startled by that question and she instantly thought back to the conversation she'd had with Ms. Anderson earlier. "Yeah…" she mumbled.

"For someone so smart, you're really stupid."

"Hey!" she protested, snapping her head up so fast that he didn't move in time and she accidentally head butted his chin. He fell back, relinquishing his hold on her, and his hand instantly went to massage his injured chin. "Oh boy, Jake, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm alright," he groaned, moving his jaw to make sure he really was okay. Thankfully, she hadn't head butted him with full force. He had a feeling that if she had, she really could've dislocated his jaw.

His hand reached up, took hold of her arm, and yanked her down so that she lay down on the bed beside him, resting in his arms. She squealed in surprise and flailed for a moment before calming down.

"Are you really alright, Jake?" TK asked worriedly.

"Relax, Ray. Let me be a man once in a while." Jake chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

Blushing, she tried to get up so that she could run away from his teasing but to no avail. As soon as she sat up, he sat up with her and rested on her back, his weight preventing her from escape. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her close, and his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Getting nervous?" he teased, nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose.

She jumped and floundered childishly for a moment before giving up and settling into his embrace once more.

"You don't play fair," she pouted.

"But playing fair would be boring," he replied with a wolfish grin.

"You're impossible."

"Ray, this is me on my best behaviour." Jake told her with a laugh before he turned her around and kissed her. TK melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried one hand in her damp hair while resting the other on the small of her back.

By the third ring of the doorbell, Terrance knew that he couldn't ignore the person at the door any longer. Grumbling in annoyance, rationality wrecked by drunkenness, he threw open the door with a scowl.

"What the fuck do you want?" he demanded furiously before he took a look at who was standing on the porch.

With arched brows, Alexandra removed her gloves and gave her husband a cold, bitter smile. "Hello, Terrance. Is that the type of greeting a wife should get after not seeing her husband for years?"


	60. Chapter 59

**_~x~ Chapter 59 ~x~_**

Terrance froze, mind blank from shock, as he stared at the beautiful woman standing before him. Alexandra didn't wait for him to regain his composure and simply stepped past him and into the house. She knew that from his flushed face and lack of composure that he was drunk.

She took a look around her and gave a small smile. She hadn't been back in the house for the past two years but nothing had changed at all except for the flowers on the hall table. Making her way into the kitchen, she checked that there was enough water in the kettle before setting it to boil. She had to search around a little before she found the cupboard where the mugs and tea bags were kept.

As she busied making some tea for herself to help rid the cold that had set into her bones, Terrance shut the front door and walked into the kitchen warily with crossed arms. He was drunk, but not drunk enough to face the woman without some form of dignity. He leaned against the counter while he watched his wife move around the kitchen.

He couldn't remember when was the last time he saw her, but he definitely didn't recall her looking so poised, elegant and powerful. The woman he remembered was a free, warm and loving woman who had an aura of being fierce and fun at the same time. While she was still no doubt the same woman, she didn't seem to same to him after all these years. He didn't know when their feelings began to change, when they became so distanced, but he knew that they were both to blame. Hers for leaving and his for his alcohol problem.

Terrance knew he had a problem, but he never had a strong enough urge to fix it. TK never needed to depend on him, so in turn, he never felt like he needed to be a dependable father for her. She was so strong, almost too strong, to the extent that he wanted to do something to hold her down, to bind her to him.

"Is Rachel home?" Alexandra asked him curtly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen mother all day," he replied with curtness.

Where had all the love they had between them gone? Just when did it start going so wrong? They used to converse with such free and loving tones that made others jealous. But now they were talking to each other like it was a strain.

"And Tami?"

"How should I know? She hasn't been around these past few months. I suppose that's your doing."

"I did nothing of the sort." Alexandra snapped.

"Oh really? And I suppose that the sudden declaration to the world that Tamara is your daughter had nothing to do with you."

"I didn't do anything."

"So why are you here now? After leaving this house for so long."

"I just got off the flight, hoping to see our daughter. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do actually. You're the one who went off to America to continue your career as a director while I was left to take care of her."

"Yeah, you took care of her real well, didn't you?"

"At least I never gave her false hopes! Every time you say that you're coming back to visit, she'd be ecstatic, until you send her another message saying that you couldn't make it after all because some work came up at the last moment. Do you know how many times you shattered that girl's hopes?"

"At least I've supported her as a parent should! What've you done? Your business went bankrupt two years ago, you're unemployed and living off the money that I earn. And what do you do? You go around getting drunk and fraternising with other people's wives. You're no better!"

"I've been here, that's more than I can say for you."

"Been here? Hardly, Terrance! You're almost always drunk. You might as well have been little more than a storm terrorizing the house! You being here offers no support to the household."

"Why have you bothered to come back here to the house? If you wanted to see Tamara, why didn't you just wait until your proud premier? She's attending, no? That's why she's back, isn't it?"

"You've seen her?"

"Yes."

"Did you do anything to her?" she asked him sharply.

While she was away, she'd heard rumours from a few of her old friends that over the years there'd been times when Terrance hadn't behaved appropriately around TK but she'd never really had proper details. She never knew enough to really accuse him of anything. The most frustrating thing was that TK was so independent that no matter how she tried to ask her beloved daughter, TK was always sealed up tighter than a clam and would never give anything away.

"What are you suggesting?" Terrance glared, temper flaring.

"Did you do anything to her?" Alexandra repeated with the same tone as before.

"I might not be the perfect father, but I would never lay my hands on my own daughter," he replied stiffly through gritted teeth.

"Can you say the same for when you're too drunk to even realise what you're doing?"

"I wouldn't!" he shouted, slamming his hand down on the kitchen table.

Yet, even as he'd said it, a slither of doubt coursed through him. He knew that there had been many times when he was so drunk that he actually blacked out and forgot what he'd done. There was no telling if he really had tried anything on TK or not. But if he had, then why had TK remained in the house? She'd had plenty of chances to leave, to either take him to court or to leave and live with Alexandra.

"You bastard." Alexandra hissed when she noticed the doubt flitter through his eyes. She saw the slight loss of certainty in his posture and knew that even he was doubting his own words. "If I find that you've laid your filthy hands on her, I will destroy you, Terrance. Mark my words."

"And what could you do?"

"For a start, I'll take full custody over Tami and file a restraining order against you."

Anger flared once more and Terrance's eyes narrowed in fury. "You wouldn't dare take her away from me."

"Don't challenge me, Terrance. I never say things I'm not capable of."

"She's my daughter!"

"And since when have you behaved the way a real father should?"

"I might not have been the best father for her, but you were never the best mother either!"

"At least I tried!"

"By buying her things that she didn't even want! You can't buy her, Alexandra. She's not a thing."

"Stop bickering like a pair of teenagers," a calm voice cut across the tension which had built between the married couple and both turned to see Rachel standing at the door of the kitchen. Calmly, she made her way in and sat down at head of the table. "Sit, both of you," she commanded with a tone that left no room for discussion. Grumbling, the pair obeyed and sat down opposite each other.

"I didn't know you were in, mother." Terrance spoke with a low voice.

"Of course you wouldn't. You've been out of it for the whole day since Tamara tucked you back into bed." Rachel scoffed. Terrance's eyes snapped to meet his mother's gaze. "Yes, I know what happened this morning. Sometimes, I wonder who the child of the house is."

"What happened this morning?" Alexandra asked sharply again.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about, Alexandra." Rachel told her daughter-in-law firmly. "Tamara isn't at home. She said that she would be staying at the hotel tonight. She's been protecting all three of us for long enough, so I think it's time we lay all the cards on the table, don't you agree?"

Alexandra frowned in confusion. "What'd you mean?"

"Tamara has never told you anything to stop you from worrying and to protect this idiotic son of mine."

"Mother!" Terrance protested.

"Can you deny it?" she snapped back irately. "And she's always concerned about me seeing your reckless behaviour. The sweet child hopes that I don't see as much as I do about your idiocy. Now, can you two tell me why my fifteen year old grandchild is the one who's protecting the household?"

The pair turned to face each other briefly before their expressions faltered and both suddenly looked like misbehaved children getting the chastisement of a lifetime which in some ways was true.

"It's a wonder why she hasn't turned into a thoughtless delinquent." Rachel sighed, crossing her arms.

"We have you to thank for that." Alexandra told Rachel gratefully. "If not for you living here, I don't dare to think how Tami would've grown up to be like."

"Now, let's discuss everything like civilised adults should." Rachel stated sternly. "Terrance, Alexandra didn't steal Tamara away from this house. Tamara was scouted to be an actress and that's the real reason why she's in the States right now."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Terrance hissed, teeth gritted and anger barely contained.

"When have you been sober for long enough for me to tell you anything?" Rachel retorted, voice as hard as steel.

Terrance opened his mouth, trying to come back with a response but nothing would come out, his mother was right after all.

"Tamara is old enough to make her own choices. If she chooses to stay there to further her career as an actress once this franchise is over, that's her decision. But it will be a few years before that happens."

"And why is that?" Terrance narrowed his eyes in disapproval.

"The series she's taken on is six books long, meaning there will be six films. Since Carlisle is the director, there's no doubt that this film will be a success and therefore the other five books will have to be made into films as well." Alexandra explained.

"Carlisle? Is that how she was found? Because you told the bastard about her?"

"I did no such thing!" Alexandra snapped. "Carlisle wasn't the one who found her. The male lead was the one who noticed her and suggested for her to be considered for the female lead."

"The male lead? What's their relationship going to be like?"

"They'll be playing lovers."

"Lovers?" he shouted. "I oppose! She is not being loved up by some creep."

"He's not a creep." Alexandra tried to reason in exasperation. "Are you trying to be a father now?"

"I am her father."

"Anyways, Konstantin is a perfectly mature actor."

"You've met him?"

"Of course I have. I went to check out the people she'll be working closest to. She is my daughter after all, I don't want her working with people who'll hurt her."

"So you're stalking her?"

"I would if I could, but I have a job to do."

"Stop rubbing it in!" Terrance growled. "I might not have a job now, but I will have one again."

"Then please hurry up and get sober, Terrance."

"I got it." Terrance grumbled.

"Do you really understand that?"

"I said I got it!" he snapped.

TK jolted awake and blinked blearily for a few moments, trying to get her surroundings. The room was pitch black save for the small beams of moonlight that peaked through the small gaps in the curtain. She turned slightly and smiled when she saw Jake deeply asleep. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but she knew that he must've been the one to draw the curtains and turn off the lights.

Carefully and silently, she detached herself from Jake's comforting embrace and stepped out of bed. She dug around in her bag for her phone and saw that it was 1 in the morning. She gave a small groan and quietened immediately when she heard him shuffle around in bed. Guiltily, she glanced over at him and relaxed when she saw him remain asleep. She heard the sound of a door closing in the hallway and curiously crept over to open the door ajar.

She noticed James tugging a long sleeved shirt on as the door shut behind him. He peered over and noticed her. James gave her a small smile and she smiled back. She looked around and saw the room key on the shelf by the door. She grabbed it and a jumper from her bag before heading out of the room quietly to avoid waking Jake.

"Hey, Jay. Kelly asleep?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, did you guys hear anything?"

"We heard nothing." TK grinned. "How on earth have you two managed at the castle? So far as I know, neither of you have been caught sneaking out of each other's rooms yet."

"We're very skilled." James chuckled. "Though since we're an established couple and you guys all know about it, there's not really any need to sneak around."

"How come you're awake and not cuddling?" TK asked him curiously.

"I felt like stretching my legs a little and to get a drink from the bar. You?"

"I just woke up for some reason," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes a little. "And then I heard the door so I thought I'd take a look."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be silly, it wasn't your fault I woke up."

"How's Jake?"

"He's asleep after our long chat."

"Just a long chat?" James teased, wiggling his brows suggestively.

TK blushed and gave a shy smile. "Yes, Jay. Just a long chat and maybe a little kissing but nothing more. Would you mind if I joined you? I won't get anything alcoholic of course, but a cup of tea would be nice if they can manage something like that…"

"They can. This hotel is really good. We stayed here last time as well and decided to come back because of how good their service is. They have people on a night shift at the bar and they serve pretty much anything, they even have light snacks." James told her. "Of course you're free to join me. Will you be warm enough?"

"I have a jumper, I'll be just fine."

The pair enjoyed a moment of quiet as they headed downstairs to the bar. It wasn't unusual that it was quiet and that there was hardly anyone around. It was 1 in the morning after all. TK took a seat in one of the comfortable arm chairs that one could just sink into while James bought both of them a cup of tea. She smiled gratefully at him when he set a cup on the table in front of her. James sat opposite her and both grasped their cup to warm their hands.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, considering I'm a guy and you don't seem like the type to feel comfortable talking about your personal life, but how are you and Jake?"

She peered at him over her cup and gave a small smile. "You're right, I'm not very comfortable with talking about that kind of thing, but that's only because I find it really embarrassing. I don't really know what's normal when one's dating so I find the whole thing really exciting and mysterious."

"There isn't really a normal. Every couple is different after all."

TK was pensive and thought for a moment and realised that he was right. "What's it like for a guy when they're dating?"

James was a little taken aback by that question but he wasn't all that surprised that she'd asked something like that. If any girl truly wanted to know a guy's point of view, it would be TK. "If they really like the girl, they'd be just as nervous and thoughtful as their partner. They'd have the same worries, the same childlike nervousness and the same sense of excitement. If a guy really cared, they'd really want to know more about the girl so that he could do everything he could to protect her and to make her happy."

TK thought about what he'd said and realised that it did somewhat sum up what Jake was like, except for the nervousness. Jake just seemed so confident about it that it made her feel very nervous. Jake seemed like the type to be very experienced with girls and there were times when she was worried that she was making things difficult with her inexperience.

"Ray, it's completely normal to be nervous about dating, especially when you're so young. You are very mature, there's no doubt about it, but don't forget that you are still just a young teenager." James reminded her. "I know that I'm not that much older than you, but just those few years could make a big difference sometimes."

"You sound like such a wise man at the moment." TK grinned, laughing softly.

"Well, I do have more experience with dating than you do," he chuckled.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Jay. I mean, I can't really ask anyone else about this on set since most others are a bit too old for me to feel comfortable asking advice from…" TK admitted sheepishly.

"It's alright, Ray. It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous, trust me, we all know it."

"They girls are going to swamp me when I finally talk to them about this, aren't they?"

"Knowing those two? Probably."

"Well, I've been lucky that they've been so considerate up until now to be honest." TK sighed. "How long ago did you guys realise?"

"Only for the past few weeks actually."

"So we've actually managed to have it hidden successfully for the first couple of weeks? Wow…"

"The girls were really surprised that they didn't notice anything. When Jake fessed up about when it started, they were completely shell shocked."

"Jake fessed up?" TK blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"The girls suddenly whirled on him and grilled him as soon as we parted at the airport."

"Oh boy… poor Jake…"

"I felt a little bad for him, but it was going to happen eventually. As soon as the girls started noticing the little changes in your relationship with him, they'd both been dying to ask but didn't want to scare you too much so they backed off for as long as they could."

"And for that, I'm really grateful. I probably would've been a little too overwhelmed by them to be honest."

"They thought so, that's why they didn't ask you about it. But now that it's out, be prepared."

"I will be. I've already had a talk with my café mates and boy did they tease and grill." TK shuddered, remembering last night at the café.

"Oh? You seem to have survived pretty well then."

"Somehow."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, each absorbed in their own thoughts before James asked her another question. "Jake is being reasonable, right?"

"Eh?" She blinked at James in surprise, wondering what he'd meant.

"He's not pushing you into anything, is he?"

Again, TK had to think about what he was trying to ask before her face heated up and she shook her head fervently. "No," she murmured shyly. "Jake is being a complete gentleman about it. Everything's still very innocent."

"Good, just checking that he wasn't lying."

"Jake wouldn't lie about something like that."

"No, but we still wanted to make sure." James told her calmly. "Jake would kill me if he knew that I'd told you this, but this is all kind of new for him too. He's not nearly as experienced as you think he is."

"Oh? That definitely doesn't come across."

"He is still very inexperienced with dating." James elaborated while keeping it vague at the same time.

Understanding dawned in her eyes instantly and she gave him a coy grin. "You know, Jay. You don't have to hedge so much. You're trying to say that he's experienced in bed but not necessarily dating, right?"

James looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…"

"Jay, you really don't have to hedge. I'd be an idiot if I didn't already expect Jake to have had girls before now. He is good looking after all."

"I wouldn't tell him that to his face, his ego will skyrocket."

TK laughed in agreement. "Thanks for being so considerate, Jay."

"No problem." He gave her a friendly smile before his expression became inquisitive once more. "Out of curiosity, why did you decide to date him? He's a nice guy, but why?"

"I like him." TK told him simply. "I don't know what kind of like this is. Neither of us do. But I think that we both know there's something between us. Jake's one of the guys who's shown me that guys aren't all just mindless jerks who only care about sex when it comes to girls. He makes me feel like I want to know more."

"What'd you mean?"

"I've never dated before, Jay. I've always been too wary to."

"Understandable. So far, all the guys we've met from your life here have been awful. Are all the guys who used to be around you like that?"

"Most of them."

"Well then, that's completely understandable."

"I want to know what it's like to date, to be with a guy romantically and to be honest, I think I just don't want to regret never starting anything with Jake just because I'm scared. He's been lovely so far and I'm glad that we took that step forward. Neither of us knows where it's going to go, but we can certainly enjoy the present."

"That's usually the way it is. It's the same for Kelly and I and I'm sure for Harrison and Karen as well. We're being realistic. Of course we want the relationship to last, but who knows what happens in the future."

"That's so true." TK agreed with a laugh. "By the way, have Quinny and Kaz gone official yet with the press or are they still a secret remaining on set?"

"They haven't quite gone official yet, no. We don't know when they plan on it but at the rate they're going, they'll probably be found out soon enough."

"I hope the paps won't be too stalkerish about them."

"I doubt it. It'll be followed by close fans, but at the moment I don't think either of them is famous enough to capture and maintain the paparazzi's attention yet."

"That's a blessing. When did those two actually get together? I mean, they'd both been stuck together like glue pretty much since the beginning and there was the making out going on at your party as well, but I don't think they were officially a couple yet at that point."

"I think they both just naturally stumbled into it. Whether either of them actually said that they were in a relationship or not, I don't really know, but it's clear by now that they are a couple with or without verbal confirmation."

"I think it's really sweet how they've just naturally fallen into a relationship. We did all see it coming though."

"Yeah, the way they just spent so much time together right from the start, it would've been weird if they didn't get together. Even before we found you, they were just such a natural pair."

"Oh yeah, what was it like at the beginning? How long was it before you guys came to London?"

"Believe it or not, it really did take about half a year. We'd worked on a few scenes that didn't involve 'Rose's' character, mainly the ones between Harrison and Karen. Carlisle firmly believed that someone suitable to play 'Rose' would be found so we took the risk of starting filming before we'd even found the most important character of the series."

"So the filming had already gone under way before I turned up?" TK's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh wow… that really is a risk."

"Carlisle refused to accept the fact that no one was suitable for 'Rose's' role, he was determined to make the series work and his persistence has paid off."

"I guess Richelle Mead is pretty lucky to have had Carlisle as the director then, I can't imagine other directors being as… different as Carlisle."

"Different is definitely the right word to use. I've never met anyone like him."

"Just wait for the chance to work with my mum, she'll downright terrify you I reckon." TK scoffed. "I love her and all, but she's outrageously eccentric and you never know how she'd react to something…"

"So basically she keeps her cast on their toes."

"Seriously, if you're off the ball, you're as good as dead."

"She's that intense?"

"Yeah. I remember watching her direct something once, I wasn't scared of her as such, but I was scared for the actors on set. She's was on fire, I could just imagine seeing her wrapped up in flames, hair flaring and everything. It was amazing though."

"Rayne?" a surprised voice called out and the pair turned to see Will heading towards them looking a little bedraggled.


	61. Chapter 60

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update again! Things have been hectic with preparing for a Spanish and everything and blurgh... But here is it and I hope you like it! **_

_**Lyn xx**_

* * *

_**~x~ Chapter 60 ~x~**_

TK watched in surprise as he made their way towards them. She'd never seen the man look so unkempt and she had to stare carefully to make sure that she was really seeing him.

"Will?" she called out breathily from shock.

"Hey, Rayne."

"Are you… drunk?"

"Just a little. I was catching up with a few friends who are in their final year of university here in London and things sort of went a little crazy." Will admitted sheepishly. "What are you guys doing up so late? Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah."

Will drew up a seat and sat down with TK and James. "How come you're here tonight? I thought you were enjoying your time at home."

"I was, but something came up so I decided to crash out in the hotel with everybody. Besides, it'd probably be easier for me to be here considering there's the talk show tomorrow."

TK noticed something on his lips and cheeks and couldn't help but laugh. "Will, you've got lip gloss and lip stick stains all over," she told him, leaning over to wipe the stains off.

Will looked a little embarrassed to be caught out and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oops."

"So even our dear Will is a party boy at heart." TK teased him.

"It was about time, we were worried that we were the ones having all the fun." James scoffed.

"Oh believe me, we know how to party. We're just a little better at hiding it I guess." Will chuckled.

"That is so true it's kind of scary." TK agreed. "British boys don't party moderately, they go all out."

"I didn't think that you were a part of the party crowd, Rayne." Will blinked in surprise.

TK gave a sideways smile and mischief twinkled in her eyes. "You don't have to be a part of it to know all about it."

"That's a very good point." Will agreed.

"At least now we know that you are a party man, Will." James gave him a smack in the arm.

"Don't you think that was kind of obvious though? I mean, how else do you think he's managed to put up with us for so long and so well?" TK pointed out.

"You're not that bad." Will scoffed. "If anything, I'm surprised that Konstantin has managed so well without a single complaint yet."

"Maybe he's just very good at hiding it." TK commented suggestively. "After all, who knows what he's really thinking sometimes behind that sneakily calm and collected exterior of his."

"I wonder what his response to that would've been."

"I'll ask him tomorrow, how about that?"

"You really are bold, Rayne."

"Thank you."

"What time do you guys have to be up tomorrow?"

"Uh… Jay?" TK turned to face him awkwardly. "What time are we getting up tomorrow?"

"The girls are supposed to be up and ready and fed by around 8. Adriana will be here at 8."

"8? Oh boy…" TK groaned. "That means getting up at 7:30…"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"That sucks."

"Are you getting tired?"

TK didn't actually think about it but she yawned just as James asked her that and she smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I am just a little. If I want to be able to get up tomorrow I should probably go back to bed."

"Did they have a spare room?" Will asked curiously.

"I'm crashing with Jake." TK told him sheepishly.

Will stared at her in surprise, mouth slightly agape. "You're sharing with Jake?"

"We've all switched rooms." James added.

"I know you guys are going out and all, but… wow." Will murmured.

Will was surprised. Will was more than surprised. He'd thought that the young girl had gotten a little more use to boys since that first scene they did together, but for her to actually feel comfortable to share a room with a guy? That was serious improvement.

TK smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Yeah…"

"You're okay with that?" Will asked her out of mature concern.

"We're taking it slow." TK explained. "Jake's setting the pace I suppose and he hasn't stepped out of line once."

"If he had, you probably would've beaten the crap out of him and things wouldn't be so tight between you two." James retorted.

"Are we that obvious?"

"Not really. If anything, you two seem the same as right at the start."

"Then we're more subtle than we thought." TK beamed in delight. "Well, thank you for the lovely conversation but I think I'm going to go back and try to fall asleep again. If I want to be able to get up at all and stay awake during the chat show and my hellish torture that is shopping with my mother, then I'm going to need all the rest that I can get."

"Sweet dreams, Ray." James smiled and tugged her down for a sweet hug.

"Goodnight, Rayne." Will smiled kindly at her.

She headed back upstairs and found that Jake hadn't moved at all. Stifling a giggle, she crept back into bed and as soon as she got comfortable, she felt Jake's arm drape over her and his hand rested on her stomach. He tugged her close and she smiled. Maybe he wasn't as asleep as she'd thought.

"Ray…" she heard a voice calling out to her. The voice sounded muffled, as though it was coming from a distance. The next call came closer and the next even more so until she could feel it at her ear and she jolted awake with a start. "Morning, Ray. The girls have been knocking on the door for a while now, I'm surprised that you didn't wake up at that."

"I'm a heavy sleeper most of the time," she grumbled groggily. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to eight. The girls were saying something about having to get ready soon and that Adriana would be here in about ten minutes so you'd better get up and brush your teeth."

"It's way too early," she complained, falling back into the bed that was practically calling for her.

She squealed when she felt arms envelope her and physically lift her up. She came face to face with Jake and he grinned wolfishly at her. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and she got a quick waft of peppermint mouthwash as he pulled away and his breath fanned her lips briefly. She smiled at him dozily as he set her down on her feet and gently ushered her into the bathroom.

"Come on, the girls just might knock the door down if you take any longer," he joked.

"Hm… fair point. Then they'd just get a pillow thrown at both their faces without any consideration at all about the strength with which the pillow was hurled." TK told him before promptly closing the door in his face.

Hastily, she got herself ready before heading back into the room to shove her belongings ungracefully into her backpack.

"Do we at least have time for breakfast?" she asked as she peered up at Jake with wide eyes pleading for him to say yes.

"I'm not sure. I think the plan was for us to eat on the way there."

She was quiet for a moment, before she broke into a pout and at that moment there was a knock at the door. Jake wasted no time in answering. He feared that if he was left with her alone any longer with her making such a cute face, he just might lose his mind and tug her back onto the bed for another make out session. He remembered the way she felt in his arms as they slept and how he felt when he woke up to find her curled up in his embrace. She looked so peaceful. He found himself wondering how he had her in his arms.

"Rayne, are you ready to get dressed?" Adriana asked and the young girl looked up from where she was sat on the plush carpet.

"Morning, Adriana…" she yawned.

"Rayne, your hair is a mess."

"I'm sorry, but I forgot a hairbrush."

"With that hair, I have a feeling you're going to take the longest so let's go. Up you get."

With reluctance, TK parted with the plush carpet and stood. She gave Jake a kiss on the cheek before padding out of the room and following Adriana into the girl's room where Karen and Harrison had been the night before. Adriana set up camp with a large make-up box and three outfits laid out on the bed.

"Alright, Rayne, pick an outfit."

"Why are they all in plaid?"

"That's the theme, my dear."

TK looked at the three ensembles and deliberated. All were either dresses or a top and skirt mix-up. Eventually, she picked the one with a length that she'd be most comfortable with and made sure the door was closed before stripping and slipping the dress on. It was quite simple. A black body hugging bodice with a little flowery lace at the top rim with a sweetheart neckline, the skirt was an orange plaid and pleated and Adriana handed her a simple thick black belt. When she was done, she was surprised when Adriana also threw a pair of tights at her. Once she'd put it on, she stared at her rose-patterned lace covered legs sceptically.

"It looks amazing, Rayne, leave it." Adriana reassured her. "You get to wear converse boots today."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Your mother said that you have to wear what you are in for the chat show for shopping later."

"No!"

"That was her explicit request."

"But why do I need to wear something like this to go shopping?" she groaned in protest.

"I'm sure she has a reason. Now come on, we've got to tackle your hair and quickly do your face."

"What have you got in mind this time?"

"Casual but wavy hair, light shimmer eye shadow and mascara. This way you can just leave for shopping straight after the chat show with no problem."

"I'm going to stick out like such a sore thumb."

"From what I've heard, you already do without having the celebrity fame."

"That's because I knew a lot of people here. I'd rather not have random strangers spotting me while I'm shopping with Mum. It'd be chaotic enough without it."

"Unfortunately for you, I don't think there's anything way out of this." Adriana smiled at the younger girl sympathetically. "Rayne, have you ever had your nails painted before?"

TK blinked at the sudden question and thought about it for a moment. "Yeah… once. I think my friends painted my nails black once for Halloween."

"Can you promise me to protect your nails with your life for the next half an hour at least?"

"Uh…"

Adriana gave her a hard stare and eventually TK relented.

"Okay," she mumbled reluctantly.

Ten minutes later, TK was staring at her light blue painted nails and her lips pursed.

"Remember, protect the nails."

"I'll sit patiently and wait for half an hour, that's all that I can promise."

"Thank you, Rayne."

"Do you know what time we're supposed to be leaving and where are we going?"

"Your interview will be with ITV, I believe. I think Carlisle arranged for cars to pick you guys up in around an hour."

"Ah, so we do still have a while before we load up."

"You have plenty of time, Rayne."

TK glanced at the stylist nervously and bit her lower lip. "Adriana, if I promise to be careful, am I allowed to go get coffee?"

Adriana pinned her with a firm stare and pursed her lips. "Only if you promise to be careful, and put this jacket on to hide the outfit."

Carefully, TK put on the sleeveless jacket which hung just above the knees before giving Adriana a beaming smile. She went back to Jake's room and before she even raised her hand to knock on the door, it opened to Jake ruffling his hair casually to style it. He glanced at her in surprise and dipped down to give a peck on her lips.

"Jake, I'm not allowed to let my nails touch anything so could you please get my wallet for me? It's in one of the outer pockets, I think."

Jake chuckled and turned to find her bag on the floor. He managed to find her wallet first try and turned back with a smile. "We're almost matching."

TK stared at his black shirt, tartan collar, tartan belt, tartan pocket rim and simply black trousers. She burst into laughter and wondered if the others were the same. "Jake, you're matching all three of us girls. Apparently they decided with Adriana to go with a tartan theme today."

Jake grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Somehow, I doubt the guys are all the same. Are you heading down for breakfast?"

"I'm only allowed coffee until my nails are touchable."

"I'll come join you. I'm getting hungry as well."

"Where are the others?"

"James and Kelly are still in bed I think. As for Harrison and Karen… well I have no idea."

"Why do they get to stay in bed longer?" TK complained.

"Because they know how long it would take to get ready," came Adriana's response. "With you, I'd rather have you up earlier and get you ready than have to rush."

"Well, at least this way, I get to have a proper breakfast before we have to go."

"And we definitely wouldn't want you hungry. You can get rather grumpy when you're hungry."

"I don't get grumpy…" TK protested. "I just lose all reserve when it comes to being blunt and honest."

"Fine, not grumpy. Just a little scary and brutal."

"I thought that I was like that most of the time?"

"No, you're decent and reasonable most of the time even though you're blunt."

TK thought about it and tried to find the difference but came up with nothing. Then again, even she wouldn't want to deal with herself when she hadn't had coffee yet. It was foolish to expect anything of her after she'd woken up if she hadn't had a cup of coffee yet. But she didn't know that she was like that when she was hungry as well.

"If you see Kat, send her up." Adriana told them just before they entered the elevator.

Jake gave a thumb's up to signal that he'd heard the request and would do so. TK seemed so out of it as she leaned against him sleepily. She yawned for the third time in the past five minutes and he chuckled, knowing that she needed her coffee fix. For a girl who loved sweets so much, she sure did love her coffee.

"Is there a Starbucks nearby?" she asked drowsily.

"I think so. I think I saw one around the corner the other day."

TK perked up instantly and she beamed. "Hazelnut coffee! Oh my beloved hazelnut coffee," she drawled dreamily. "No one does it quite like Starbucks can."

"Seriously? None?"

"There's a café in L.A. which makes it pretty nicely and its really calming but the coffee itself still isn't the same. Starbucks tend to make their coffees really milky and that's how I like my coffee usually unless I need a wake-up call or I'm eating a lot of sweet things."

"No wonder then. Personally, I prefer Café Nero."

"Mmmmmm… caramellatte…" she hummed in delight. "During the Christmas season, they have a _really_ nice hazelnut praline caramel coffee."

"You really do like your hazelnut, don't you?"

"Dark hazelnut chocolate bars, hazelnut coffee, hazelnut chocolate cake… I think that's all I've tried."

"Can you even put hazelnut in anything else?"

"I think they use it in cooking sometimes. The French love to put all sorts of ingredients in their food."

"Do you like French food?"

Jake was curious to know since he started making mental plans of where to take her on Thursday which was their day off and therefore their date was set for that day. He wanted to know where he could take her to make her happy. He liked the way she smiled, the way she delighted in very simple things, the way she appreciated things. It made him want to smile whenever he saw her so delighted. When she was happy, it was contagious and influenced others. She emitted a positive energy that others absorbed.

"Yes and no." TK said thoughtfully. "I have things I adore in French cooking but I'm quite picky. I don't really like really obscure things like snails and internal stuff with the exception of foie gras. Ah but I do adore savoury crepes…"

"Savoury crepes?"

"Ham, cheese and mushroom. Those are the three most common savoury ingredients but I've heard of tomato, beef, potatoes and chicken."

"That sounds really good. You're making me hungry, Ray."

"Do they do nice breakfast here?"

Jake grinned. "Full English. I love it."

"With hash browns, huge mushrooms and tomatoes?"

"Yeah."

"Yes!" she cheered, throwing her hands up just as the doors opened.

"Morning you two." Harrison greeted when he spotted them enter the hotel's restaurant. Jake and TK sat beside the couple at the table and smiled in greeting.

"How are you guys this morning?" Jake asked conversationally.

"We're good." Karen smiled warmly at the pair. "And you two?"

"You look happy, Kaz." TK teased with mirth gleaming in his eyes. You didn't have to be a genius to work out why but TK didn't add anything more to preserve their privacy. From the telling blush Karen had and the wide smile on Harrison's face, TK knew that she was right on the mark.

"You look dressed up and why are you holding your hands so weirdly?" Karen asked curiously to change the subject.

"I got attacked by Adriana and she wants you to go up once you've finished eating." TK told her grimly. "I'm not allowed to let my nails touch anything or at least half an hour."

Karen frowned. "That's a while… why so long? I'm sure she uses the quick dry varnishes."

"I don't know, but I'm not disobeying her. Who knows what she'd make me wear in the future if anything happened to these painted nails?"

"You make it sound so dangerous?"

"It _is_ dangerous." TK shot back defensively, shuddering in fear at the thought of being told to wear something ridiculous. TK spotted a waiter and made a small gesture to catch his attention.

"How can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Can I please get a full English breakfast and a black coffee?" she ordered.

"Of course, anything else?"

"No, thank you. Jake?"

"Full English and a white coffee, please." Jake ordered.

The waiter gave a polite curt nod before heading for the kitchen to place their orders.

"We'll leave you two to eat. I should probably start getting ready and kick James and Kelly out of bed." Harrison commented. "They must've had a really late night."

"It wasn't that late."

Harrison turned to TK in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"We had tea together at around 1." TK explained. "Will came back around them rather pissed."

"As in drunk? No!" Karen gasped in disbelief. "Our Will?"

"He's a total party lad at heart." TK laughed. "It's how we British do it."

Harrison arched his brows at her. "Us? You're including yourself?"

"Of course," she scoffed indignantly. "Who'd you think I am? I'm better at drinking games than you are, remember?"

"Yes, Miss Champion, but if I recall rightly, Will and Konstantin are even more impressive."

"They're older and more used to drinking, naturally." TK pouted defensively.

"Are you staying down here until we have to leave?" Karen enquired.

"I need to get my stuff, I reckon."

"Just leave it here for today." Jake suggested. "You can pick it up whenever."

TK deliberated briefly before agreeing with him. "Do you need to go back upstairs?"

"No." Jake shook his head. "How about we go to Starbucks for take-away coffee?"

TK gasped in delight and beamed. "You're amazing. Can we please?"

"We have plenty of time." Jake chuckled.

Harrison and Karen simply looked at the two before they shared a grin and excused themselves. They could tell that Jake was making a real effort and Karen thought it was very sweet of him. It was nice to see TK being spoilt but not in an outrageous way since TK wouldn't like it. Karen noticed the subtle change between Jake and TK. There was a sweeter atmosphere between them and there was the gleam in Jake's eyes, as though he was looking at someone important.

"How did you sleep last night?" Jake asked tentatively.

"I was out for the count but for some reason I woke up around 1." TK admitted. "I heard a door close so I went to see who it was. Jay spotted me and we came down for tea. Apparently Kelly was already asleep."

"I didn't notice at all."

"You were sleeping really deeply and I didn't want to wake you. How do you manage to wake up so well?"

"I'm an okay morning person. I just have to have the motivation to get out of bed. Last time was the danger of being caught by Cat or Adriana. Neither was a good option so I jumped back into my room."

"It would've been really noisy…" TK groaned. "Thanks for being a ninja."

"A ninja? I like it."

"Just a warning though."

"Oh?"

"I hope my friends won't be scary. We're all rather protective over each other and knowing them, they'll grill you."

"I'll be fine."

"Just tell them to stuff it if it gets too much. They won't take offense because even they know they can get a little carried away sometimes."

"Just make sure you survive the shopping."

"Oh the glorious shopping," she said dryly. "My mum is a terrifying spendthrift. Without a doubt I'm going to need another suitcase for the flight back. It's a good thing we're in first class, that way I don't have to ask for another seat."

"Another seat? What for?"

"My baby."

Jake blinked, wondering what she'd meant before remembering her phone conversation with her mum back in L.A. "You mean your guitar."

"Yep, my baby. I missed my beloved so much."

"If I recall rightly, music is your home and books are your lovers." Jake teased. "Then what does that make food and coffee?"

"Hm…" she pondered. "Books are my love so that would probably make them my husband so food and coffee would be my lovers. Though that doesn't quite work either because that would mean that my husband gets along well with my lovers…"

"Just a figure of speech, Ray." He chuckled at how seriously she was thinking about it.

"There is that too," she agreed.


	62. Chapter 61

**_~x~ Chapter 61 ~x~_**

TK was beaming when the food and coffee arrived and Jake was certain that she was bubbling inside. She had that kind of delighted smile on her face as she breathed in the scent of the coffee, wrapping both hands around the mug. "This smells divine," she breathed.

"You really do love your coffee."

"I can't live without it." She grinned sheepishly, putting the cup down so that she could dig into the food. She made sure to be careful with her nails and tucked in.

"Are you excited about the talk show?"

TK grimaced and shook her head. "I wouldn't say that I'm excited as such… at the moment, I'm indifferent mainly since I don't know who the interviewer is. Do you?"

"No idea. I think Carlisle mentioned it once before we left the States but I don't remember."

"Well, we'll know when we get there." TK shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't really know what to think about it to be honest. I'll just expect for the worst."

"It'll probably be fun."

"Maybe, unless they ask crazy questions again."

"Are there any that they could ask?"

"So far as I can think of? No. But when it comes to the entertainment industry, who knows? Even when you think there's nothing, they'll come up with something."

"You've heard a lot from your mum…"

"Not really, it's just logical. The paparazzi need something to make money with and gossip is what they specialise in."

"You really don't like them, do you?"

"I don't like how they invade privacy." TK responded flatly. "And some of them are downright indecent."

"You mean that guy you sued a few months back, right? The one who burst into your changing room?"

"That's a damn good example. I forgot about that…"

"How do you forget suing someone?"

"Because it wasn't actually me who did it… Mum handled all that for me."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"I'm kind of scared to ask her about just what she sued him for. All I know is, knowing her, he's completely out of a job."

"So he should be." Jake agreed wholeheartedly. "I heard from Konstantin the kind of photos that you guys found on that reporter's camera. It's wrong. It's not just invasion of privacy, it's sexual harassment."

"Sexual harassment of minors." TK shuddered as she remembered what she'd found on the reporter's camera.

"You're a minor yourself."

"I decked him before he got anywhere close to harassment."

Jake was pensive for a moment before speaking again. "Out of interest, and you don't have to tell me if it's an uncomfortable subject, but have you ever been in a situation when you've either wanted to or needed to call for help?"

TK paused and mulled over his question. She tried to recall when she had started being so closed off, when she stopped depending on someone else. Of course she'd depended on her mum and grandmother because she was just a child, but she didn't like to depend on them if she didn't need to.

"There was once," she told him stiffly as she recalled the one time her father got close to molesting her when she was 13, only two years ago, but she had knocked him out before he could physically touch her where he shouldn't.

"Just once?" Although Jake wanted to know what had happened, from her stoic voice, he knew that she shouldn't enquire any further. At least, not over breakfast. He had a feeling that it would be inappropriate.

"Well, of course there were the little things, but you're referring to my fighting, right?"

"Yeah. When did you start? And I don't mean learning and training."

"Probably three years ago when I became properly aware. It started with just guys my age who didn't know the meaning of 'no', but there had been a several times over the past year involving adults. Of course, Gran worries and I don't like to worry her so I kept the fighting to an absolute minimal."

"Did that include Justin?"

"No."

"So, fully grown adults?"

"Fully grown adults."

"Known or not?"

"Strangers. Complete strangers."

Jake was somewhat surprised by how open she was. He suspected that a few months ago, she would've told him to mind his own business. It was amazing how different things could become in just a few months. Like their relationship for example. Back then, he didn't think that he'd actually care about her on such a level. As a good friend, of course he cared. He'd cared about her from day one. But a few months ago, he'd merely thought that she was a curious little thing and wanted her for himself before anyone else. Now, he cared more about how she felt. Now he was more considerate, not treating it as a game but actually wanted the relationship with her.

"You look like you're in deep thought." TK called to him, breaking him out of his thought. "You're wondering why I'm talking so much, right?"

Surprise dawned on his face and she smiled. "Little Miss Detective."

"Logic," she scoffed. "If you didn't ask, I wouldn't tell you and if I didn't trust you could handle the truth, I'd tell you to stuff it and mind your own business. A few months ago, I would've done just that. If you remember, KJ and I argued about his nosiness back at the airport."

"I remember that. You said you needed an escape from sexism."

"You're good."

"Thank you, for trusting us." Jake told her sincerely, instinctively knowing that she was the type to take longer to confide and trust in someone. He knew she was still hiding something painful inside but he had no idea what it might be about.

"Thank you for being here." TK smiled back at him in return. "Thank you. I'm a lucky person to know you guys."

"You're such a sweet talker, Ray." Jake groaned, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I'm only honest, and like you'd said before, sometimes brutally so. And you're not any different. You usually speak your mind and sweet talk people just as much as I do."

"Like you, I know when you back off."

"I don't know how to," she admitted honestly. "But I'm learning to read the situation better. You know when you ease off far better than I do."

"I'm older than you."

"Only by a few years."

"Believe me, at our age, a few years make one heck of a difference. Circumstances also make a different, of course. You're really good at reading most situations well. You're just a little more persistent than I am."

"I'm a naturally stubborn person."

"Just like Quinn. Honestly, the banter between you two, no one could guess you'd only known each other for a few months."

"Considering we live together and spend every day together, a few months might as well be a whole year," she scoffed. "Besides, we're both rather outspoken normally so we were bound to clash sometimes, arguing is pretty normal for us."

"Speaking of Quinn, what do you think about those two?" Jake wiggled his brows suggestively making her laugh.

"Funnily enough, Jay and I were actually talking about that last night. They're clearly in a relationship considering it's been a few months since I joined the cast and they obviously had something going by the time I appeared."

"Neither of them have fully stated that they're in a relationship, but they're definitely going out." Jake agreed. "As laddish as Quinn may act sometimes, if he had a partner, it would be as a girlfriend rather than something else."

"You mean a girl to just have a physical relationship rather than actually being emotionally connected, right? Quinny isn't that kind of guy, he's quite romantic at heart. That's probably why Kaz likes him. Bad boy act but lovely in reality."

"Bad boy act? That's such a good term for him. How did I not think of that?"

"For guys, being laddish is the norm so you don't wouldn't normally consider the term."

"I'm not a bad boy."

"You're a womanizer." TK scoffed. "I knew that from the start. You're a natural charmer towards the girls, but you're very loyal as well. A strange combination but it's interesting."

Jake blanched. Was that why girls had only ever approached him for a physical relationship? Because he seemed like a womanizer and therefore they'd assumed that he didn't want anything emotional?

"I've offended you… haven't I?" she asked him tentatively when she saw his frown. "Sorry… personally, I don't think that it's a bad thing since you're a very loyal person."

"I'm not offended," he reassured her with a small smile. "I've just opened my eyes, I suppose."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jake thought about it carefully and looked at her. She was a mature and understanding girl. He hoped that she'd understand and not judge him on his past. "I've been with a fair number of girls, Ray," he told her warily, gauging her reaction. She just looked at him, completely normal and unfazed by his confession.

"Jake, I'm not shocked. The number of girls you've been with doesn't affect our relationship. I'd be more surprised if you hadn't been with girls before. I'd anticipated that if you didn't have one long term girlfriend, you would've had a few for much shorter time periods. You like the game, just like any healthy guy. When we first met, you were interested, no? Not in a relationship but just having me."

Jake looked at her in surprise and gave a sheepish smile. "Was I that obvious?"

"Just a little. But I say that mainly because I know the game too well. 80% of the guys I knew wanted the game, I knew how it works and how to recognise the gleam in their eyes." TK explained. "But you changed. I don't know when, but the gleam changed."

Jake wanted nothing more than to lean across the table and kiss her. The way she understood so well stunned him and he was speechless. Instead, he gave her a fond smile. Her heart clenched and she was left breathless. She had no idea just how important it was to him that she understood it wasn't just a game anymore. The relief and gratefulness gleaming in his eyes blew her away.

"I only care about now, and how much you care about me, Jake. We're both still very young and new to this. You having a real relationship and me learning to trust guys."

"We're both learning," he murmured in agreement. Jake reached across the table to hold her hand. He wanted some kind of contact with her. "How did I get a girl like you?"

"By being a damn amazing and patient guy." TK told him honestly with a sweet smile. "Most other guys, if not all of them and especially those with intimate experience, would never have stuck with me even if they did like me. Our generation takes things at a _very_ fast pace."

"We do." Jake agreed. "But you are worth the slow pace."

TK blushed and tried to hide her face with her hair but since Adriana had styled her hair in some kind of an up-do, she couldn't. Instead, her smile turned shy causing Jake to chuckle, finding her adorable. Jake released her hand so they could continue eating and afterwards, as suggested earlier, the pair went to Starbucks to get take-away coffee. To save her from the cold, Jake gave her his jacket so that her arms would be covered as they made their way to Starbucks. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt under the jacket, TK wasn't.

TK and Jake couldn't help noticing how several relatively young looking people kept staring and pointing at the young girl. Even the cashier seemed rather focused on her and the pair wondered if she'd been recognised. Just as the pair was paying for their coffee, the cashier finally spoke up about why she was staring.

"You're that girl in the video, aren't you?" she whispered tentatively.

"What video?" TK responded warily. She had a sneaking suspicion the cashier was referring to the fight with Cindy but she couldn't be sure.

"Cindy Parlson's ruin."

"Ruin?" TK's eyes widened at that. She'd known that the fight would probably have knocked Cindy off her high horse somewhat but she didn't anticipate ruining the girl.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Hence I'm asking."

"It's all over Facebook!" the University student, working part-time, gushed. "After word got out that Cindy slept with her friends' boyfriends, other split up couples got back together because the boys fessed up about why they broke out with their girlfriends."

"Which would be?"

"They were ridden with guilt for cheating on their girlfriends with Cindy! Of course, not all the guys confessed or felt remorse, but obviously some guys are like that. Then, some of the guys, who'd gone out with Cindy in the past and had foolishly thought she was faithful, lashed out at her. How do you not know about this?"

"I don't go on Facebook much…" TK admitted.

"Anyway, Kemp got involved. You know. Jock of Belatrix College? He heard about Cindy insulting his current girlfriend and pretty much annihilated her on Facebook. Kemp was ruthless!"

"Kemp got involved?" TK had to smile at that. She'd accepted the fact that the Belatrix quartet had changed for the better, but to have him so defensive of Hannah, he really did value her. Now any doubt she had about Kemp's sincerity vanished.

"Kemp didn't just get involved. Kemp got all the guys to dish the dirt on Cindy. It's become some kind of an ultra-confession phase. Everyone's telling the truth. And you know Justin, her latest get? Well, apparently she stole from his house!" The cashier whispered the last part.

"You're kidding," TK gasped in response. "Cindy's turned thief?"

"Not only that. You need to listen to the new this morning, it'll be all over. Apparently, Justin isn't the only one she's smooching off of."

"Why would Cindy hit the news? Just because Cindy may have stolen from a politician's house? What could she have possibly taken to have made her hit the news?"

"That I won't tell you. You can listen on the radio or watch the news to find out yourself," the cashier told her cheekily. "Are you in something else by any chance? Besides that sassy video against Cindy Parlson, I mean. She'd mentioned you're supposedly a step-ladder using child star but are you really? You don't really look like one."

"What do step-ladder using stars usually look like?" TK arched her brows at the other girl.

The cashier turned sheepish. "I don't really know…"

"I'm not a step-ladder using type of girl. If I'm going to achieve something, it'll be with my effort and hard work."

The cashier looked strange for a moment when she suddenly held a pen and pad of paper towards TK. "Could you please write down that quote?"

TK felt a little awkward but she didn't see any harm in it so she did, writing it word for word. The cashier smiled cheerfully at her and finally handed the pair their change. "Thank you for coming to Starbucks."

"I'll be sure to listen to the news. Thanks for the heads-up." TK thanks her and Jake held the door open for her as they headed back to the hotel. As they headed back, TK spotted a Café Nero causing her to squeal. They detoured to the other coffee shop so that TK could buy some chocolate cookies for the journey before heading back to the hotel. The two settled onto a sofa in the large waiting room beside the restaurant and they hovered over her phone as she finally checked her Facebook, the first time since she headed to the States. She was startled by all the messages that were on her wall. Some wished her the best while some weren't as pleasant in their content. The latest comments were based on the video which she'd been tagged in.

TK tentatively tapped on the play button and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. The video concluded with the confrontation which TK had missed between Cindy and her supposed friends whom TK now suspected they weren't friends anymore. It was horrible of her, but she felt a sense of satisfaction when she saw Cindy get what she deserved from the other three girls. The three girls had rounded on her like a hound of wolves, ruthless in demanding for the truth while Cindy hopelessly tried to escape.

Jake noticed the group TK had been invited to join and pointed it out to her. She didn't join it, but clicked on the group name to see what the group was. She was surprised by some of the vulgar comments directed at Cindy which jumped out at her. She skipped the more vulgar and inappropriate ones and found the ones which Kemp had written. They were angry and almost vicious messages, but they weren't vulgar. Kemp mainly warned Cindy to never try to insult his '_real_ girlfriend' or the workers of Honey Café ever again.

Feeling grateful and ecstatic at what Kemp had written in defence of her friends, TK sent Hanna a text asking her to thank the boy for his wonderful words. She leaned slightly against Jake and blew out a deep breath. "Boy this has gotten so out of hand. How did this explode this much?"

"Social networks can be terrifying things." Jake chuckled. "Have you got Twitter?"

"No, why?"

"Twitter is more dangerous than Facebook. Do you know of the 'hashtag'?"

"Yeah."

"That means _anyone_ can add to the topic."

"Anyone? Like the whole world?"

"Literally anyone in the world with Twitter."

"Fuck my life…"

Jake blinked down at her before a smile spread across his face. "I didn't think you swore. Despite being so violent sometimes, I don't think I've ever heard you swear."

"Really?" TK thought about it for a moment that he was probably right. "I haven't really sworn as much as I used to. I used to sweat at least once an hour if not more."

"That's quite a lot… but thinking about it, I was probably the same. Having Konstantin around, everything seriously cut down on our swearing."

"And with you guys almost never swearing, unconsciously I stopped too. Looks like we didn't just influence KJ but he influenced us too."

"Rayne, Jake, good morning." Carlisle greeted them as he approached the pair. He'd heard them talking as he walked past the door.

"Morning," the pair chimed back.

"How are you feeling, Rayne?"

"Refreshed and much better, thank you." TK glanced up at Jake to let him know he was responsible for making her feel better and he smiled back at her.

"You're not hiding anymore." Carlisle stated rather than questioned.

"Why bother when our friends know now?" TK scoffed.

"But we would like to keep it from the public." Jake added.

"That's a good idea. I think Rayne will have enough attention on you from the interview with Alexandra and her premiere. Not to mention, the video."

"Is that going to cause problems? I've only just seen it."

"It might come up into the interview today and I have to admit that I don't know what direction the interviewer might ask from so just prepare for anything."

"Be sassy and diplomatic. Answer their questions but be vague." TK recited, giving a cheeky wink. "Don't worry, you've taught me well."

"I have faith." Carlisle chuckled.

"Thanks for the heads-up though. By the way, when did you start noticing?"

Carlisle looked at her, wondering what she was referring to for a moment before he worked it out. "You and Jake? I saw you two holding hands under the table the morning after Jake's birthday."

"You've known for _that_ long?" The pair gaped in shock.

"I didn't think it concerned the others so I kept it to myself. You two have done well to hide it from them for so long."

"It's been fun." Jake grinned.

"And amusing at times."

"It helps that our rooms were so close and right over the roof of the tunnel."

"You've gotten good at jumping down."

Carlisle watched as the two bantered and smiled. "Be good to her, Jake, and be glad that Alexandra doesn't know about it just yet."

"Is she likely to kill me?"

"Don't worry. You, Mum's actually anticipated this might happen since the day of our welcoming party. I still remember when she grilled me to no end about you." TK admitted sheepishly. "Back then, I denied everything since we'd barely known each other and nothing had happened."

"Beside our little kiss." Jake teased her.

"Yes, Jake, besides our little kiss." TK blushed, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"So, your mum's guessed about us right from the start?"

"Yeah."

"So she won't kill me?"

"It's unlikely." TK laughed. "Don't worry. I'll bring you back somehow if she does."

"CPR could work well."

"Jake!" TK smacked him again and glanced at Carlisle, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Rayne," the director reassured her. "I've heard and seen a lot of public display of affection over the years."

"It doesn't make it any less embarrassing." TK complained.

"How much longer do we have before we head off?" Jake asked, changing the topic.

"About ten minutes. I came down to get a coffee but obviously got side tracked. I'll see you two at the cars. There won't be any detours so if you want anything else, I'd suggest you get it now."

"I have my snacks all sorted." TK smiled brightly. "We found a Café Nero for their cookies."

Carlisle looked alarmed. "You've been outside?"

"Sorry, was that a bad idea?"

"Not quite. Did you get stopped along the way?"

Jake and TK turned to each other before TK replied. "We didn't get stopped, but it seemed that the drama with Cindy yesterday became much more vicious and widespread than I could've imagined."

"What happened?"

"The cashier recognised me from the video and told me about a Facebook attack against Cindy. Man, I'd hate to be in her shoes right now. I'm starting to think I should have lashed out like that in public."

"Ray, she attacked you first. Yours was legitimate defence." Jake told her seriously. "Even if you hadn't lashed out on the street. I get the feeling that someone would've filmed your confrontation with her."

"While they might bring it up, I have explicitly told ITV that for legal reasons they must under no circumstance have the clip on their website or on the show." Carlisle told her. "So rest assured, you won't have to sit through the video on the show."

"Thank you, Mister Director. I don't think it'd be right to air it either." TK shook her head grimly. "She's been attacked and humiliated already beyond what any should have to suffer."

"Think of all the couples who suffered." Jake scoffed. "From some of the comments on the Facebook group, she was clearly nasty stuff. Not to mention, the way she looked at us yesterday made me feel really uncomfortable."

"She made you feel uncomfortable? How?" she asked curiously.

Jake tried to find the words to explain. "I don't really know, but it was like… like she was a female version of a perv eyeing up a girl really inappropriately."

TK couldn't help laughing at his description and leaned up to kiss his cheek. To the pair's surprise, Carlisle added to Jake's comment. "She had the kind of air around her like she was determined to make good boys go bad."

"You don't like her, do you?" TK asked, amused by the distain and disapproval in his tone.

"I'm indifferent." Carlisle argued but she wasn't convinced. He was trying to be professional but from the totally unconvinced glances from the other two, he had clearly not been professional enough in trying to keep an unbiased opinion. "I'm not entirely indifferent," he admitted. "But you can't attack someone precious on my cast and tell me to be impartial."

"I'm precious?" TK fluttered her lashes at him sweetly. She stood, passing her coffee to Jake. She stood on her tip-toes and softly kissed Carlisle's cheek. "Thank you for looking out for me, Mister Director. Thank you."

"Anytime, Rayne. I've said that right from the start."

"I know, but I still want to express my gratitude." TK smiled honestly at him. "You should probably go get your coffee or you might run out of time."

"Good idea," he agreed with a chuckle, softly kissing the top of her head causing her to blush like a little girl. Once more, TK found herself thinking of Carlisle as a fatherly figure and she blushed even more from embarrassment for thinking such a thing about her director and someone who appears to be her mother's closest friend.

Jake noticed his girlfriend's slight change of expression and waited for Carlisle to have left the room before asking her about it. "Ray, is it just me, or do you behave a little differently towards Carlisle?"


	63. Chapter 62

_**I'm so sorry about the lack of updates lately! I've been bombarded with exams to revise for and just haven't had enough time to dedicate to writing but those wretched things (otherwise known as exams) are finally over so here's the new chapter! Hope you like it and please remember to RxR when you're done reading. ^.^**_

_**Lyn xx**_

* * *

**_~x~ Chapter 62 ~x~_**

TK blushed even more at his question and sat beside him once more. He passed her coffee and looked at her in amusement. "You noticed that?" she groaned.

"Just a little."

"It's a little embarrassing to be honest… but there've been moments when I've somehow thought of Mister Director as… well… a type of fatherly character."

Jake stared at her, completely unsurprised. "Ray, that's because he is. He's only like that towards you and I doubt it's simply because Alexandra asked him to take care of you. I think he sees you as a daughterly figure so there's no need to feel bashful about it. It's a mutual feeling between you and Carlisle."

"I don't dare ask either of them yet but there's definitely something between them." TK whispered carefully. "Of course, Mum would _never_ cheat, but I'm pretty certain that she loves him and the feeling is reciprocated."

"You think they're in love?"

"I know so. It's in their eyes whenever they talk about each other or see each other. Others might not notice, but I know the expression of love on Mum's face and she definitely has it whenever Mister Director is mentioned or around. I have no doubt that she loves him."

"As in, 'in love'?"

"Most definitely."

"That's quite a statement, Ray."

"I know, but I trust my eyes and instincts. I know I'm not wrong about this. I won't say anything to them, of course. They're both adults capable of making their own decisions."

"But you plan to talk to your mum about it eventually, don't you? You have that look on your face."

"I'll ask, eventually, but I'll see how things go first."

"How things go?"

Jake was surprised by the closed off smile she gave. He knew he wouldn't get an answer and shouldn't push so he dropped the subject.

TK didn't say, but she had a feeling that her mum had stayed with her father for so many years for her sake. But the circumstances were very different now and things may or may not change. It was hard to say. TK would definitely wait a while before approaching her mum on such a subject.

"Anyway. How are you feeling about the interview today?" TK asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I think it could be fun, but you're probably the one who's going to have the toughest questions if what happened yesterday does crop up."

"I'll just keep everything vague. It should be alright with everyone there with me. The one I'm anxious of is the one with Mum but hopefully she'll take the lead so it should be fine."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"I just hope they don't bring up Cindy's thing with Mum there. She might verbally kill the girl…"

"She's your mother, of course she's going to be defensive of you."

"I know, that's why I'm worried, because she's such a wonderful mother but a little on the over-protective side."

"You'll just have to wait and see what happens, won't you?"

"I can't even remember if it's meant to be a TV thing or radio."

"She'll probably tell you about it later today when you shop."

"She just might get carried away and try to anticipate exactly how the interview will go and tell me all about her predictions. A quiet woman she is not."

"Like mother like daughter, then."

"I don't talk that much." TK pouted.

"You really do. Most of the time."

"Am I really that bad?"

"It's not a bad thing, Ray, it's just a fact about you."

"Just a fact, huh?"

"We should probably think about heading outside. I reckon the cars are probably here about now."

TK agreed and stood. Just as she was about to open the door, Jake suddenly turned her around and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "You look wicked."

"Wicked as in evil, or wicked as in cool?" she drawled, wrapping her arms around his neck, coffee cup in hand.

"Cool, of course."

The young couple spent the next couple of minutes kissing, her back pressed against the door, his arms curled snuggly around her waist. TK jumped when the door pressed against her and the pair stepped away as it opened. Kelly eyed the couple with a knowing grin and winked. "The cars are here."

"Thanks, Kelly." TK smiled shyly, embarrassed from having been caught.

"No problem." Kelly giggled in amusement at TK's fluster. "So I see that he has been treating you well considering you didn't make a run for it last night."

"Kelly!" TK squealed in further embarrassment, covering her face in the process. TK wasn't sure how much more she could take with the teasing. At the rate she was going, she was going to be the first person in history to die of embarrassment. Imagine the irony: she wouldn't become famous because of her acting skills, but rather as being the oddball who managed to die from embarrassment.

"You guys weren't so bad yourselves." Jake scoffed, placing his hand on the small of TK's back just so that he'd have some kind of contact with her. "Carlisle didn't complain about the lack of sleep last night."

"James and I have had a lot of practice over the past few months." Kelly stated proudly.

"Is that something to declare so proudly?" Jake arched his brows. "And I thought I was sexually fuelled."

"You're really not." TK scoffed under her breath. She hadn't intended for either of them to be able to hear her but they did and both glanced down at her in surprise at her comment.

Jake was the most shocked. He had been taking it slow mainly because he didn't want to remind her of the boys who would hound her until she gave in. Was he taking it too slowly? Did she want more?

"Ray?" he questioned cautiously.

TK blinked at him in surprise. She didn't realise that they'd heard and her face flushed again. "I meant that you're not in comparison to the guys I used to know. Remember the guy outside my school? You're nothing like him. If you were really that sexually fuelled, you'd be letting downstairs think for you all the time and you'd be hounding me for sex. You don't and I really appreciate that, Jake."

Shyly, TK turned, reached up on her tip toes and gently kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away, Jake gave her a heart-warming smile and reached out to brush his thumb over her lower lip. "You're learning quick, Ray."

"Learning? Learning what?" TK asked, clueless as to what he meant.

"He means you're learning what it means to be a girl in a relationship." Kelly filled in for Jake.

"Oh!" the younger girl squealed in embarrassment.

"Rayne, show me your nails." Adriana demanded as soon as she spotted the girl approach the car.

"Not a dent or scratch." TK declared proudly as she held her hands out for Adriana to inspect. "And I had a full English breakfast. How great am I?"

"As lovely as you look in Jake's jacket, you shouldn't walk on stage with it or there will be rumours flying all over the place. I have a blazer ready for you. Here." Adriana told the young actress professionally.

"Looks like you don't have to freeze anymore, Jake." TK gave him a toothy grin.

"If it keeps you warm, I don't mind." Jake told her bluntly.

"Jake, that sounds kind of corny." TK teased.

Jake smiled guiltily at her and gave a shrug. Carlisle held the car door open ready for them and gave a small cough. "We should get going or we're going to be late."

"Right, there is that." TK agreed with a shy laugh. "Cheers, Mister Director." TK slid into the back seat and Jake and Konstantin got in after her. Carlisle waited until the others were in the other car before getting in and shut the door behind him.

As they travelled to the studio where they would be having their TV interview, TK's eyes were drawn to the posters outside of the cinema advertising what films have been released recently. A shocked gasp snatched the three males' attention and they turned to stare at her in surprise.

"Rayne?" Carlisle asked her tentatively.

"Sorry," she murmured in embarrassment and sank back into her seat.

"What's up, Ray?"

TK bit her lower lip and shook her head. "It's nothing. I just remembered that a film I wanted to watch has finally been released," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh? What's the film called?" Now Jake was even more interested. He was still trying to come up with something for them to do on their date on Thursday. If there was a film that she wanted to watch then that was definitely a good start to plan their day.

"Pitch Perfect. I look forward to hearing their covers of songs."

"Isn't that the one with the Twilight girl?"

"She's not a Twilight girl, that's rude." TK corrected. "But yeah, she was in Twilight."

"What the movie about?"

"A cappella groups in college aiming to get to the finals for a competition."

"So it's sort of like Glee?"

"Sort of." TK nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to admit it but it was certainly one way of describing the film. "They have this thing called a 'Riff-Off' and it sounds like a pretty fun idea."

"A riff-off?"

"A singoff where you have to match the word from the opposition's song to start yours. The aim I guess is to stay in the competition longest and to be able to get through a whole song without someone cutting you off."

"Is Jason Moore the director?" Carlisle jumped in, arching his brows.

"Uh… Give me a sec." TK pulled her phone from her pocket and searched on IMDB. "Yep, how did you know?"

"If I had known that you might like that kind of film, I could have asked if you could attend the premier. It happened about a week or so ago."

TK's eyes widened and she dropped her phone. "Mister Director, you know a lot of people."

"I've been in the industry for quite a few years already and I am successful with what I do." Carlisle stated proudly. "I'm good friends with Jason Moore. I'm surprised you don't recognise his name, Alexandra is good friends with him as well."

"Well, I've never really talked in depth with Mum about her friends at work. To be honest, I didn't know you until I joined the cast and you're obviously best friends with Mum."

Carlisle wasn't ignorant of the teasing and all-knowing tone in her voice and he knew that the young girl suspected something about his relationship with Alexandra. He wondered when she'd figured it out and if she was planning on confronting him and Alexandra about it.

TK smiled gratefully at Jake as he picked up her phone and handed it to her. "I'm so excited about that film! The choreography looks quite fun as well."

"Do you like dancing, Rayne?"

"It depends on the music and the mood I'm in. You know how some songs just make the body want to move?"

"I definitely agree with you on that, Ray. You seem like the type to quite like clubs."

"I wouldn't know." TK shrugged. "But I have been to discos before and they are a lot of fun."

"Rayne, are you and Jake going to reveal your relationship?" Konstantin asked tentatively.

"No." Jake and TK chimed with serious tones and expressions.

"Ray has enough on her plate without throwing our relationship status out into the public." Jake added. "Not to mention, neither of us want that kind of attention on us. We're barely celebrities and we definitely don't want to become one of those celebrities couples that get hounded by the press."

TK scoffed and pursed her lips. "Don't forget, we all know that I still haven't quite gotten my temper under control. If we start getting stalked now, I just might get thrown into jail for assault."

"While we may not particularly like some areas of the press, I don't think assaulting them is the right approach to getting them off our backs." Konstantin agreed with a grin.

"As my gran loves to say, violence is only a temporary solution." TK recited proudly.

"You seem proud of that quote." Konstantin glanced at her meaningfully. She fully understood his jibe and smacked him in the arm.

"I'm getting there…" she protested defensively, her face scrunching up indignantly. "It is slow progress but it is progress nonetheless."

"Gradual progression is all we can ask for, Rayne." Carlisle cut in before a fight could break out between Konstantin and TK. Although the pair had gotten much better over the months, there were times when Konstantin would set her off far too easily and she'd flare up before anyone knew what hit them. She was obviously in a good mood and Carlisle didn't want to risk her falling into a bad one just before her second on screen interview.

"Thank you, Mister Director." TK told him sincerely. "How much longer until we arrive?"

"We have about ten minutes left. Traffic has been good to us."

"Yeesh…" she grimaced. "Ten minutes…"

"Nervous?"

"As nervous as ever."

"You'll be fine, Rayne. You look lovely, you did brilliantly yesterday with the radio interviews, you will be great."

"What if they whip out some really strange question? What if they ask something offensive?"

"What could they ask that would throw you?" Konstantin tried to reason with her. "They don't have anything on you."

"They have the video and they could dig into its contents."

"Carlisle has forbidden the video from being shown, remember?" Jake reminded her.

"But the presenter might have watched the video beforehand to grill me on it."

"Then just be cool and sassy like the way you were when they asked you about Alexandra being your mum in that first interview."

"I have no idea how that happened." TK protested. "I just stated what was on my mind."

"Then just do the same if it happens again."

"You guys are no help."

"You are more nervous than you need to be, Ray." Jake chuckled and nudged her playfully.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous about something like this."

"There is being nervous, and then there is freaking out. You are verging on the freaking out at the moment."

"And you guys are just being mean."

"We're being practical, Rayne." Konstantin scoffed. "If something happens, we'll always have your back. You know this so what's there to worry about?"

"I don't want to make the job harder for everyone else just because I can't seem to find the confidence to tackle talk shows."

"Now you're just making excuses, Ray." Jake teased.

"Excuses are a great fun to make up sometimes." TK winked cheekily. "Oh, sorry give me a moment," she apologised when her phone buzzed and she tugged it out from her pocket.

"TK, have you seen the news about Cindy?" Meredith's voice hollered from the speaker of the phone.

"First, voice down, Meredith. Second, what? You're the second person to ask me that."

"Second, who was the first? And have you?"

"Someone at Starbucks recognised me and told me to watch out for the news and no."

"Then get to it!"

"Can't you just tell me? It would be a whole lot easier."

"Cindy's been shagging Justin's father!"

"Wait… What?" TK shrieked causing the men in the car to flinch from the pitch of her voice. They were so used to her normally low tones that it was a shock to suddenly hear such a screech like scream from her.

"Cindy got caught in a very compromising position with his dad by a journalist who was there to interview him. Apparently the journalist just walked out of the bathroom and was heading back to the room reserved for interviewing him when he heard some noises and caught them." Hannah explained.

"Compromising? Noises?"

"She was down on her knees."

"Oh!" TK blushed several shades of red and gasped. "Seriously? Cindy and Justin's dad?"

"Honestly, it's not a hoax."

"Shit…"

"That's not even the worst of it."

"There's more?"

"There are various rumours flying around at the moment, stuff like she's been stealing from him, exposing government topics before they're publicised officially, things like that." Meredith stole the phone back but then Jersey snatched it to continue the story.

"Wait till you hear the cream on top. They're not just screwing. He's paying her for it."

"She's turned Proz?"

"Apparently, Justin's dad isn't the only one."

"But that's ridiculous!" TK protested. "Cindy may be a bitch to the core but seriously? Proz? What is she thinking? Or lack thereof…"

"Well, that's the thing, apparently things have actually been going horribly downhill for her for a while. Seriously, what happened yesterday was just the tip of the iceberg."

"So it seems." TK breathed out in disbelief. "What I don't understand is why. Why would she do that to herself? To sell herself like that. If there's money involved then it can't just be for the attention."

"The drugs have been taking its toll on her for the past year. She was supposedly with Justin's dad way before she even broke up with Kemp."

"Did he know?"

"Of course. He knew she was a loose cannon, everyone knew that. He just didn't know who it was with."

"How do we know that it's the truth?"

"We don't. With these things, we'll never know who's making what up. But the bottom line is, she has been sleeping with Justin's dad and he has been paying her and she's has been using that money to pay for drugs."

"Fuck…" TK breathed out again and peered up at that moment to see Konstantin fixing her with a stern glare. Her face twisted into an apologetic expression and she mouthed an apology towards him. To be honest, he couldn't really glare at her for swearing. If he heard the things she was hearing at that moment, he suspected that he would be swearing too. Of course, being the stubborn man that he was, she knew that he would never in a million years admit it. "Where is she now?"

"She's been detained."

"Oh boy…" Then another thought struck her. "Wait… did Justin know about this?"

"Justin may be a prick, but even he wouldn't sleep with the same girl as his father."

"So he's only just found out…"

"He's furious."

"He must be. He'll be falling from his pedestal soon enough. He can no longer pull out the 'my father is a politician' card to keep his ass safe."

"Damn straight. His family is in more turmoil than ever."

"Let's hope he finds some kind of stability." There was a pause on the other end and TK wondered if there was something wrong. "Hello?"

"Did you just say that you hope he finds stability?"

"Well yeah… with everything that's happening, it's going to royally screw him over. He may be a prick as you say, but I don't think he deserves something like that. No one does."

"TK, he pulled a knife on you."

"He wouldn't be the first."

"That's beside the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Most people wouldn't go sympathising with people who's made their life hell."

"Justin never made my life hell. Quite the contrary." TK heard Milo agree with her in the background and grinned.

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, and your point is invalid. Let's hope he doesn't get any crazier otherwise he really will ruin his life and never be able to start over."

"At the rate things are going, it would be a miracle if he manages to find some way of starting his life over."

"Well, he'd definitely have to get his pride and jackassness in check first."

There was another pause and this time TK was patient. "It's good to have your strange language back, TK."

"It is not strange." TK protested indignantly. "It's perfectly legit."

"Try to justify it all you want but you know that that word isn't in the dictionary."

"That can be said for a lot of the words we say." TK scoffed. The young actress felt the light touch to her arm and glanced up to see Carlisle gesturing at the door. Looking out the window, she saw that they'd arrived and gave a nod of understanding. "Hey, cheers for telling me guys. It's good to be updated with these kinds of things. I have to go but I'll catch up later, alright?"

"Knock 'em dead girl!" four different voices yelled down the phone and she smiled. She disconnected the call and shoved it back into her pocket.

"Before we leave the car. What just happened?" Carlisle asked her sternly. Having heard her side of the conversation, he could easily guess most of the contents but he didn't want to presume too much.

"Cindy's been arrested, soliciting sex and she got caught with Justin's dad by a journalist." TK listed bluntly.

Jake blew out a heavy breath. "How did so much happen just over night?"

"It's a mystery to me." TK shrugged. "Personally, none of it makes much sense. What does make sense is that her life has just been thrown into the gutter. Man… she might never recover from this."

A tap on the window caught their attention and TK paled when she saw who it was.


	64. Chapter 63

**_~x~ Chapter 63~x~_**

TK was the first to get out of the car and she fidgeted nervously with the hem of her blazer as her mother crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Tamara."

"Uh… hi…" she laughed nervously.

"Explain now."

"It was nothing, Mum."

"I saw the clip. She insulted you and you returned fire with more lethal ammunition. This has been going on for a long time between you two."

"It hasn't." TK protested. "That was the second time I saw her!"

"Then how do you know so much?"

"I know people who've been involved with her."

"Then did you know about the politician and her arrest?"

"I only just found out. I haven't checked the news just yet."

TK was surprised when she was suddenly pressed against Alexandra, her mothers' arms wrapped around her securely. "My dear… how did so much happen? What else haven't you been telling me?"

TK's heart skipped a beat and concern rose like the tide. Guilt churned and she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "It's not worth talking about, Mum. I'm a toughie, remember?"

"Being tough doesn't mean that they can just insult you anyway they like."

"It doesn't, but it really isn't worth talking about nasty jibs. I'm sure you've had the same kind of thing happen when you were a kid. I get my feisty personality from someone after all and it's most definitely not from Dad."

"No, it most certainly isn't." Alexandra agreed with a small smile and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I had better let you go, sweetheart, or you're going to be late."

"Thanks, Mum." TK smiled and reached up on her toes to kiss her cheek. "Really, thanks."

"It's time I get to worry about my darling little daughter."

"I'm not little. And you've never stopped worrying." TK scoffed. She touched a hand to her mothers' cheek gently and gave a warm smile. "I love you, Mum."

Emotion and tears welled and Alexandra tugged her in for a tight hug once more. TK didn't have time to wrap her arms around the woman. Instead, she pushed her daughter away as quickly as she'd pulled her in for the hug. "Go, you silly child, otherwise you'll never get to the talk show."

"And we certainly can't have that." TK laughed, sliding her glance over to Carlisle and she caught the soft emotion swirling in his eyes as they were firmly planted on Alexandra. "Mum, why don't you stay with Mister Director? I doubt he's coming onto the show and I'd hate for him to get bored while he waits for it to finish."

Carlisle chuckled at her comment and shook his head. "I'm unlikely to get bored, Rayne."

The other car arrived at that moment and the other four members of the cast stepped out of the car. They all paused briefly when they saw Alexandra but they recovered almost instantly. "Let's get this show on the road, people." Carlisle commanded and led the way towards the studio.

Everyone was given a pass and a runner showed them to their waiting room. Before long the same runner from before appeared and escorted them to backstage. TK shuffled nervously as they waited for the presenter to give the cue for their entrance and Jake gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Let's go." Karen smiled sweetly at TK and linked arms so that she could tug the younger girl out on stage like last time.

This time, rather than sitting in a mixed group, the three girls sat on the sofa while the four guys sat on the high stools placed behind it. As they got comfortable, the audience continued to cheer and whistle at their entrance. All TK could manage was an awkward smile as she noticed several people in the audience point at her. She didn't know why they were pointing at her, but either way, she didn't feel all that comfortable about it.

Kelly and Karen gave her hands a reassuring squeeze when they sensed her discomfort and TK smiled gratefully at them. TK eventually looked up to face the presenter and noticed that there were actually two. Her mouth gaped open when she recognised one of the presenters instantly and her mood instantly picked up.

"This job is wicked…" she murmured as she stared at Holly Willoughby.

"What makes you say that all of a sudden?" Karen turned to face her in surprise.

"I mean seriously… Holly Willoughby? Wow…"

Hearing her name, Holly turned her attention to the young actress and gave a winning smile. "You know who I am?"

"Who in UK doesn't?" TK breathed. "I still remember back when you were working on the X Factor and then The Voice. Presenters rule on those kinds of shows."

Holly's smile widened. "Well, thank you. You are being quite the star yourself, Rayne. A lot of people around the world are buzzing to know more about you when they found out that the famous Alexandra Yvanov has a daughter. And no doubt you know about the viral video?"

"Viral? Seriously? It went viral?"

"If it has a facebook page about it, it's viral." Holly confirmed.

"Gee… well that's embarrassing." TK admitted, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You are quite the mystery." Phillip Schofield added. "In just two minutes, you've gathered the approval of almost all of UK's Vampire Academy's fans as 'Rose Hathaway'."

"It's the sassiness, isn't it?"

"I quote: 'It's the perfect display of when someone gets on the wrong side of her'."

TK laughed. "Well at least I've got one of her personalities down."

"Not only one." Holly added. "You've already got yourself quite the fan page already and quite a few unofficial biographies out there."

TK balked and her mouth dropped open. "You're joking!"

"You seem to have 'Rose's' wicked reputation of getting the guys if the comments are anything to go by."

"I wouldn't really call my reputation wicked. It's downright embarrassing now that I think about it."

"Speaking of reputations, you also seem to have quite a few." Phillip commented and gestured at the large screen not far beside them. On it was a few lines in quote marks of the various reputations that TK had over the years.

"The fighter one is definitely appropriate." James agreed wholeheartedly. "You really do know how to beat someone thoroughly."

"You should try adding food monster onto the list." Kelly teased her.

"I'm not a food monster." TK protested. "I just appreciate food well, that's all."

"Now, there is one thing that we're curious about, Rayne. Is Rayne actually your name?" Holly asked, changing the direction of the interview.

"It's my middle name." TK nodded truthfully. "As for why I went with stage name, I just thought that I might be able to have some kind of anonymity. That way it wouldn't be as easy to the press to pry into my life."

"You never thought that people who know you would recognise your face?"

"I forgot about that little detail…" TK admitted. "My close friends knew that I was going to go under the screen name but I didn't really think about it extensively. I guess I was just so caught up in it all and decided on that name on instinct. I never expected it to blow up so much. I mean, normally actors and actresses who go by screen names don't have their real names exposed so quickly."

"But in your case, things didn't really follow a conventional direction."

"No. They definitely didn't."

"What made you want to change your name? There must've been more of a reason than just instinct."

TK thought about it for a moment and pursed her lips. "I think I wanted something that would match the situation I was in. This is such a big life changing opportunity for me and I've already had so many different names to represent myself that I thought adding another one wouldn't hurt."

"But isn't it a little confusing?"

"I don't think so. I mean, some people do choose to have a different name sometimes. Not to mention, I get the feeling that all this madness is going to develop some kind of a persona. It would be me, but it would be the public me. I suppose the only way of putting it is I wanted to have a work name and to have my real name to retain some sort of privacy. The name draws a bit of a line and it makes things a little easier when I have to work and stuff."

Holly decided to divert the pressure from TK for the moment to give the girl some breathing space. "Konstantin, Rayne isn't the only one who's been suddenly thrown into the centre of attention. Being a handsome man, you've captured the attention of a lot of girls out there. This is a question that has been asked the most on our forum regarding this interview. Have you got a girlfriend?"

An amused smile spread across his face and he shook his head. "I don't think I have been asked that question publically before."

"Was that shake of the head a 'no'?"

"That would be right."

A large cheer exploded from the females in the audience and Holly gave a large smile. "Well, that certainly got the right attention. No doubt, you'll have one large fan club."

TK fought to stifle her laughter and wheezed a little. "KJ with a fan club."

"Does the idea amuse you, Rayne?" he drawled playfully.

"Oh yeah," she wheezed again, trying to catch her breath. "You're handsome, but the idea of you having your very own fan club is kind of funny. I mean, imagine all the T-shirts that'll have your face on it!"

"Not just T-shirts, depending on how the marketing team intends to direct merchandising, there'll be pens, notebooks, a change of book covers and lots of other stuff." Karen added.

"Change of book covers?" TK gasped and gave a squeal of protest. "But I love their covers!"

"Then I guess you'd better get your new book set now before they change them." Kelly teased.

"As most of you know almost all of you having acted in something before, acting sets tend to have some kind of romantic air about them. Have sparks been flying?" Holly asked, remembering another one of the frequent questions from the forum. "There must've been some chemistry considering how close you all seem."

"Hey, you never know, we might all be trying to kill each other behind the scenes." TK teased.

"But sparks have flown, right?"

"I'm a rather slow poke when it comes to romance, as the world seems to know now because of those unofficial biographies of mine, so this doesn't apply to me." TK held her hands up defensively as some kind of a barrier to deflect the attention.

Holly glanced at the other members of the cast. "I wouldn't really say sparks flew for me but that's only because I was in the relationship before this project even began." Kelly admitted.

"You're dating someone?" Phillip queried.

"We've been happily dating for two years now." James smiled in response, leaning forward so that he could give Kelly a loose hug from behind.

Holly continued to stare at Karen and Harrison discreetly, wondering if they were going to come clean about their relationship on the show. She knew that the news about them starting a relationship because of meeting on set was already published on the Glamour website, but she didn't know whether that would become nationally known just yet since they were only on the road to real stardom.

After a small pause, Karen tilted her head up to face Harrison and gave a soft smile. Harrison was surprised but he knew what that smile meant. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It seems that film sets really do tend to push people together," he stated. "I got to meet this lovely lady here."

"Aw… Quinn…" Karen murmured at his sweet words and smiled brightly up at him.

TK grinned, wondering when they had decided to go public with their relationship. "You guys were pretty electric by the time I appeared."

"Does that make things a little awkward on set with you guys being such a tightknit group? There are two couples and a strange triangle."

"We are quite a strange triangle, aren't we?" TK laughed in amusement as she glanced up at Konstantin and Jake.

Despite her lack of experience with dating, she did know how to recognise flirtation and she had certainly had her fair share of moments with Konstantin before Jake had asked her out. Of course, that had stopped after his birthday and TK and Jake took that next step forward into a romantic relationship, but now that she thought about it, did people see the three of them as an awkward triangle? She recalled Kelly and Karen grilling her about who had caught her eye that first night they spent at the castle having spent a week together in L.A.

"Ray, any group with you in it is bound to turn out strange." Jake commented playfully, earning him a teasing smack in the knee.

"You do have that kind of influence on people." Konstantin agreed.

"Hey, I'll have you know I generally have a good influence on people." TK pouted. "Who was it that got you out of your atrocious smoking habit?"

"You did. With the strange method of snatching and stealing my cigarettes."

"It's not strange, it was effective."

"It's both." Konstantin smirked, amusement shining in his eyes.

"Since you two are the main couple of the series, you two must spend a lot of time together on set compared to everyone else."

"We do, but we're just friends." TK stated with a smile but there was a sense of finality in her tone that allowed no hint that there was anything more going on between the two.

"Well, all the single ladies out there are probably relieved to hear that and are mostly likely rejoicing." Phillip joked with a playful wink at the camera.

"Now, you say that you are a slow poke, Rayne, but has there been a guy that has caught your eye? A pretty girl like yourself will definitely catch a lot of attention." Holly hinted. "There's speculation about you and Konstantin, you and Jake and apparently you and Andrew McCarthy." Suddenly a picture of Drew's music video appeared on the screen with a picture of Drew kissing a blonde girl beside it. TK's eyes widened in surprise and she blinked a few times. She knew that her friends had noticed it, but she didn't think that the public would speculate so quickly.

"Oh wow, people have seen through that disguise already?" TK whistled. "Now how am I supposed to walk around?"

"So that mystery girl _is_ you?"

TK gave a cheeky grin and a wink. "Guilty as charged. Before his fans get disappointed and want to kill me, we're not going out. We're just friends."

"There's nothing between you? You've been spotted having lunch together and playing in an impromptu gig in an orphanage in L.A."

"It's lunch and an impromptu gig." TK shrugged. "There really is nothing. Just friends, honest. Drew will tell you the same thing. He's not interested in me in a romantic way."

"You seem pretty certain of that. Is he already involved?"

"I don't know, but it's not really up to me to say even if he was." TK commented honestly. "But I can tell. I reckon that Drew's the type of person where if he was interested in you that way, you would definitely know it straight away. It'll be in the way he behaves."

"You sound pretty confident about that."

"I have good people observation skills."

"You do seem to have quite a few different skills. I mean, people observing, playing the bass. Is there anything else you have up your sleeve?" Phillip asked conversationally.

"Rayne is an all-round musically talent girl." Karen answered for her before TK could say anything. Karen sent her a winning grin and TK simply rolled her eyes.

"You seem athletically rounded too. From yesterday's radio interview, you mentioned that you were good at fighting." Holly added.

"My family raised me to be an all-rounded person I guess." TK replied with a proud smile. "I try my best to live up to their expectations and make them proud of me."

"I'm sure they are proud of you, Rayne." Holly gave the young girl a sweet smile. "Now, you must know that usually, film casts don't get so much press right from the start, but since the Vampire Academy series already has so much hype leading up to the creation of the film, it was inevitable for there to be so much attention on you guys."

"We just hope that we'll live up to everyone's expectations." Kelly answered honestly. "That's one of the concerns of this film. Because there's already such a huge fan base for it, we want to make it as perfect as possible while still invoking a certain sense of individuality to it."

"Books will always remain to be books. It's impossible to create a film that would be exactly the same as everyone's imagination." Konstantin added. "We aim to keep the most important aspects of the book true and hopefully by doing that the Richelle's fans will love the film."

"I hope this film is a success." Harrison commented. "I'd hate for us to all be separated so soon."

"Some of us have been together on and off for nearly a year now while Ray only joined us a few months ago, but since her involvement, we'd been spending a lot more time together." James added.

"We've definitely formed really close friendships already." Jake agreed. "We all learn from each other and have so much fun in between rehearsals and shoots. It's my first time working on a film just like Ray but I'm so glad to have been chosen for this film. Carlisle has been absolutely fantastic and I've learned a lot from him."

"I think we've established that we'd work our butts off to make this a success so that there will be a demand for a second film." TK smiled widely.

"Catherine and Quinn. Now that the cat is out of the bag, I'm sure a lot of fans are dying to know, how long have you two been together?" Holly asked them.

The couple shared a glance and Karen answered. "Well, neither of us are really sure when it became official. I mean, because we were working together especially on set, we just naturally slipped into a relationship when we noticed the chemistry."

"Do you think some of that might have been influenced by the characters you two play? From the snippets, 'Christian' and 'Lissa' sure do share some fiery chemistry right from the start."

"It's hard to say with these things." Harrison replied truthfully. "If it has, it hasn't done our relationship any harm. If anything, we can make the connection between the two characters even more realistic because of how we feel for each other off-set."

"It's such a shame, but it looks as if we are running out of time." Phillip jumped in. "Just one final question. Can you give the public a hint as to when they can expect the film to be released?"

The cast looked at each other with puzzled expressions. None of them had asked Carlisle about when they hoped to finish filming yet and then there was also the time of editing the entire movie to consider. Luckily, rather than leaving an awkward silence, Konstantin jumped to the rescue. "Because of how smoothly the filming has been going since Rayne joined the cast and we could really intensify the schedule, I suppose that the film is estimated to be released sometime next year."

"Any further information will be posted online, I'm sure." TK added. "Just make sure to check official websites for the release date to get an accurate date to pen into your diaries."

"That has been a very lovely chat. Thank you very much for coming onto the show and we wish you all the best with the rest of the filming." Holly smiled warmly at the cast and she began clapping alongside her co-host. The cast gave waves towards the camera and the audience as the camera zoomed away and there was a sign for the end of the recording.

TK was surprised when Holly approached her and she gave the woman a puzzled glance.

"Rayne, although we cannot ask for Alexandra to join us on the stage for that interview, do you think it would be possible for us to get a photo together?" Holly asked politely.

"Um… I'm not really sure." TK replied hesitantly. Since she was still new to the show business, she wasn't really sure what the protocol was. She glanced to the entrance leading into backstage and gestured at her mum to come close. Alexandra tilted her head to the side in surprise but noticed her daughter's request and adhered to it.

"Is something wrong?" Alexandra asked her, concern laced in her tones.

"No, nothing's wrong." TK shook her head. "Holly was just wondering if we could have a picture together."

"I don't see why not. We haven't had a public photo together yet, have we?"

"Nope."

Holly gestured for a cameraman and he was on stage in an instant. TK stood beside her mum, each with an arm loosely wrapped around each other's waists. After a few shots, TK glanced over at Holly and frowned.

"Didn't you want a shot with my mum as well?" she asked bluntly.

"Would that be okay?" Holly asked Alexandra politely.

"Sure, I would love to." Alexandra smiled kindly back at the presenter and TK dashed off to join the others at the side while Alexandra had a few photographs taken with Holly.

"That was nicely done, Rayne." Carlisle told her as soon as she was at a close distance.

"Thank, Mister Director." TK smiled shyly, dropping her work mode almost instantly. "Man, that wore me out and it wasn't even that long!"

"At least you got the sofa." Harrison scoffed. "It was harder to get comfortable on those stools."

"But there will be more sitting on stools the more talk shows we do." James pointed out.

"I know, they're just not all that comfortable to sit on for long periods of time while having to keep up a cool appearance." Harrison complained.

"You know, you could always drop it." TK teased. "But then, if you did that then you might lose your female fan club."

"And we couldn't have that." Jake joked. "Fan clubs are what keeps these films going."

"Fan clubs are pretty terrifying things." TK shuddered. "They're amazing, but they sure can be pretty scary sometimes."

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" Alexandra piped up as she approached.

TK nodded and pursed her lips for a moment. "First I need food."

"We're in London, there is food everywhere. What do you fancy?"

TK's eyes sparkled and a wide smile spread across her face. "Oriental, some place that does sushi, noodles and soup would be nice. Where did you have in mind for the shopping?"

"Westfield."

"That place is huge!"

"That's why I chose it."

"I'm so glad Adriana didn't put me in heels for today. I'd die."

"Think about it this way, Westfield has a fantastic food court."

"That is what's going to keep me alive." TK scoffed. "See you guys later."

"Try to survive, Ray." Jake chuckled, giving her a wink.

"If I don't, you'll be the second to know."

"Who's first?"

"Mum, of course. Then I'll call you and complain all about it."

Jake had to laugh at that. "Well, you know where we are if it gets overwhelming."

"You bet I do. But knowing my friends, they're going to keep you guys so busy you'll end up at tired as I will be." TK warned them. "So I suggest for you guys to change into something warmer and more practical shoes to walk in. Training might work but it might rain so maybe boots would be better."

"England is definitely known to be able to go through four seasons within just a day." Harrison agreed. "Boots would actually be a really good call. I'm so glad I remembered to pack them."

The group migrated out of the building as Karen and Kelly grilled TK on ideas of what they should wear. TK knew her friends the best and would have some idea of how much they would spend outside and how much time would be spent out. Although Karen and Kelly had already experienced some of London's weather, they had always been darting in and out of shops too much to have to mind the wet and cold weather too much.

Once at the entrance, TK and Alexandra excused themselves and TK got into her mum's car as her friends waved her goodbye.


	65. Chapter 64

_**Hey! I'm so sorry about the terribly late update but things have been hectic. I hope you guys like the chapter and please remember to rate and review! I really love reading your comments! xx**_

* * *

**_~x~ Chapter 64 ~x~_**

"So, what's this I hear about you and Jake sharing a room last night?" Alexandra asked her with a teasing voice as soon as they got on the road.

"Mum!"

"What? I need to know all the gossip. Just when and how and what changed?"

"This is really embarrassing, Mum."

"It's supposed to be. Now spill, Tami. You're not running away from this conversation, not on your life."

"Yeah, me and Jake shared a room last night. Before you ask, we just talked."

"Just talked?"

TK turned to see the totally unconvinced stare her mum was giving her and gave a sigh. "Okay, so there might have been kissing involved, but seriously, nothing more."

"How long ago did you two make that step forward?"

"His birthday about a month ago." TK decided that being skirmish about it was just going to drag out the conversation longer than needed so she decided to stop giving such short grumpy sounding answers. "It was really cute of him. Apparently I'd ruined his plans because he didn't intend to ask me if I wanted to be with him romantically until his birthday passed. But that night was really beautiful. After everyone left and headed back to their room, the two of us just talked and then we kissed. It was the first time I'd ever felt like that. It was the first time I've ever kissed someone and not felt fear or wanted to pull away."

"Do you feel like that with work?"

"Well, no. But work is different. Work isn't _me_ so I guess I managed to draw some kind of a divide between the two."

Alexandra struggled to keep her eyes on the road when she wanted nothing more than to reach across and grab her daughter for a tight hug. Ever since the incident with Erik, Alexandra had been concerned about how TK was going to face the intimate scenes. She knew that her daughter was a strong girl, but strong people had their weaknesses and TK was no different. Carlisle had told her that at first, TK had been reluctant and inevitably affected by that incident, but after a chat with Konstantin, TK had returned with revitalised spirit and had tackled each rehearsal with more fervour than before.

She was so proud of TK. Her work ethic was so admirable and it reminded her of when she'd left England ten years ago to resume her career in the entertainment business. Alexandra had thrown herself into work with everything she had and she could see that TK was doing the same and more. TK was working her hardest, but she was also having the time of her life. One would have to be blind not to see how TK glowed with happiness. It was the first time Alexandra had ever seen her daughter like that and she suspected that it was mainly due to the people that surrounded her.

Alexandra was relieved to know that not only on set, but also back in England, TK had a lot of people who supported her whole heartedly. People who valued and treasured her. She knew from experience that having such people around her would help TK in the future. Having support was indispensable in the world of showbiz.

"So, Rayne Nyte and Tamara Knight are almost two different people?" Alexandra said eventually.

"I guess you could say that." TK agreed. "I mean, it does sound a little weird doesn't it? We're the same body, but we're not completely the same."

"It's not weird at all." Alexandra reasoned with a reassuring tone. "In fact, something like that is pretty standard amongst actors and actresses. Well, anyone who is in the limelight actually."

"So… it's normal to have a divide?"

"Yes."

"Phew, well that's a relief. I thought I was going mad for a bit." TK breathed out and sagged in her seat. "I mean, it's really weird sometimes. I only just noticed it while I was going through those interviews. As Rayne, I have to remember that I have to keep up an appearance. That it does matter what others think and I have to bear in mind the opinions of a lot more people now."

"This line of work is hard, Tami. But of course, you know that." Alexandra shot her daughter a sideways glance, wondering if she was beginning to hesitate about the path she'd chosen.

"It's a challenge, that's for sure." TK scoffed. "But what's life without a trying challenge?"

TK was startled when Alexandra smoothly, cautiously but nonetheless suddenly pulled into a free space and braked. Alexandra removed her seatbelt, turned, and grabbed her for a tight hug. Once again, TK felt like she would suffocate if her mother hugged her like that for too long. After some difficult manoeuvring, the young girl eventually managed to wriggle her head so that her chin rested on her mother's shoulder and she could breathe again.

"Mum?"

"I am never letting you go ever again. Never ever," the female director murmured against TK's hair.

"Mum…" TK whispered, somehow managing to wrap her arms around the woman, and soothingly rubbed her back. "You never let me go in the first place."

"I did, Tami. I am so sorry."

"Seriously, Mum, I told you to go back then and although we hadn't seen each other much in the past ten years, I'm glad that you left. I'm happy and so proud of the work you do and I would've regretted it so much if I didn't tell you to sod off back then."

Alexandra pulled away slightly so that she could stare at her daughter. "You really do have a way with words, Tami."

"I blame it on the company I used to keep, though having said that, I was always the worst." TK admitted. "But really, Mum. If you'd like, we'll talk about this. But I don't really think on the side of the road is really the right place for that kind of conversation. Knowing you, you'll turn into a wailing mess and won't be able to drive anymore."

Alexandra gave her a wry smile and sat back in her seat, putting on the seatbelt. "You may be right about that and I do want to talk about this, Tami. I have so much that I want to say, so much that I have to tell you."

"Then we'll talk about it." TK reassured her, the car pulling out of the space and joining back into the traffic. "We've got plenty of time together now and we're on the same clock so we don't have to attempt to time our calls appropriately anymore."

"It has been very nice to be able to call you more often." Alexandra agreed. "Now, whenever something happens, I can just call you straight away without having to worry about phone connection or whether you're awake or not."

"I think that's one of the things I've really liked, Mum." TK smiled warmly, tilting her head to the side so that she could look at her mother. "Being able to just talk to you at random rather than having to converse via email or trying and failing to establish a good time to call. Now, you just call whenever and we've got another point of contact."

"Another point of contact?"

"Mister Director, of course." TK stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world which to her it pretty much was. "You find out about my progress from him and if something should arise and for whatever reason you don't manage to get hold of me you just contact me through Mister Director."

"Carlisle is busy enough without me calling him all the time to check up on you."

"But you call him anyway, don't you, Mum?"

Alexandra shot her a startled look and gave a sheepish smile. "Am I that see-through?"

"I know you, Mum. You're a worry wart so of course at the first chance you get to actually keep track of my progress. You'll do what you can to know all about what's happening in my life." TK scoffed. "It's not about being see-through or not, it's about me being your daughter and knowing about your character."

"You really have adopted Rachel's straightforwardness, Tami."

"I've been like this right from the start and you're not any better."

"I don't think that I'm nearly as straightforward as you are."

"Mum, that's ridiculous. You're even worse and sometimes you're lethal. I should know, I get that from you."

"You know, Tami. Just for that, I'm going to get you so many clothes you're definitely going to need another suitcase."

"You were going to do that anyway." TK pinned her mother with an unconvinced stare and pursed her lips. "If you do that, don't make the production team pay for it, that money for the extra baggage is going to come from your wallet."

Alexandra laughed at the tone of voice her daughter used. It was clear that TK would prefer to avoid having to take another suitcase with her altogether but had come to terms that it wasn't going to happen if she was going shopping with her.

"Would you feel better if I made sure you wouldn't need any more than just one extra suitcase?"

"Just one?" TK arched her brows in surprise, expecting her mum to go nuts with the shopping as usual.

"Just one."

"I would love it. The idea of somehow balancing three suitcases is terrifying."

"You'd find a way, Tami. I can teach you the tricks!"

"No thanks! Just one suitcase, Mum."

Alexandra laughed once more, reaching over to gently pat her daughter's hand in a reassuring gesture.

TK blanched when she saw how packed the shopping centre was and she knew that it wasn't even at its busiest stage. It was neither after school hours nor during the school holidays so that was probably at its calmest state. She figured that if she had gone in the late afternoon or evening, it would be even more packed.

As the two made their way to the food court, TK couldn't help but notice the stares and pointing. Some even had their phones out pointed at them. TK shifted awkwardly and tugged her mother's sleeve.

"Um… Mum… we're catching quite a lot of attention…"

Alexandra subtly glanced around and saw that TK was right. "Do you want to leave?"

"It's going to be the same wherever we went, isn't it?"

"Maybe…"

"Then I might as well get used to it," the young actress sighed and instantly readjusted her posture so that she stood tall and confident, the way her work persona would.

Alexandra watched in surprise and slightly amusement as her daughter changed. This was what Carlisle had been talking about. This was the physical change that TK made whenever she became Rayne. It wasn't that TK's usual posture was bad or exuded any less confidence, but she didn't normally have the same tall proud posture she had now. TK wasn't a particularly proud person with anything besides her sports achievements, Alexandra knew that. Looking at TK now, she exuded a graceful confidence and the way she moved was a little different too. Alexandra contemplated on telling her daughter that it wasn't necessary to do so much, but then she thought better of it. She acknowledged that it was most likely TK's way of drawing a line between TK as an ordinary teenager and the professional Rayne. By making these slight but noticeable differences, it was easier to separate the two lives.

"You really _are_ serious about this," she murmured.

TK shot her a puzzled glance and tilted her head slightly. "Hm?"

"It's nothing."

"When people say that, that's when there's something up."

"What food would you like, sweetheart?"

TK arched her brows at her mum for the change in subject but shook it off. If it was something important, she'd be told eventually. "Japanese and Chinese."

The two roamed around, getting different dishes from various stands and when they sat, the staring intensified a little more now that they were stationary.

"How much winter clothing do you have with you in the States?" Alexandra asked her with motherly concern.

"Is my answer likely to change the amount we buy?"

"It might change the type of thing I focus on buying."

"I don't need any more shoes." TK responded instantly, remembering about the growing shoe infestation in the corner of her room back at the castle. "Seriously, Adriana's serious style love is shoes and I've got far too many pairs."

"A girl can never have too many pairs of shoes."

"They can when they have enough shoes to last them a lifetime. Really, Mum, I have at least five pairs that I haven't even touched yet. No more shoes. And preferably no more jewellery either… The box back at the castle is over filling."

Alexandra noticed that when on the topic of shopping her daughter reverted back to her normal self though she was a little more lenient and appeasing than usual. Noticing that, she couldn't help but laugh which earned her a slightly concerned and confused glanced from TK which simply made her laugh even more.

"Mum… I don't think I've heard you laugh like that in a while…" TK commented hesitantly.

"Mainly because I haven't spent good quality time with you in a while, sweetheart." Alexandra told her honestly when she managed to catch her breath.

The honest yearning in her mum's tone of voice made TK's heart clench. She reached across the table and grabbed Alexandra's hand softly. "You should laugh more often, Mum. It'll help you live longer." TK teased.

"Well then, we're just going to have to spend more time together. I'll live longer that way."

"Thanks, Mum." TK stated dryly. "Glad to know that I make you laugh."

"You should be delighted." Alexandra responded with a wide grin.

"Oh, I'm positively beaming." TK grumbled. "You, Mum, are eating far too little."

"I'm not, this is my usual amount."

"That's too little. Since we're shopping, you've got to eat. That's my condition as always."

"I can't eat as much as you can. My stomach physically can't handle that."

"I'd be surprised if many people in the world can eat as much as I can. Even I know that I eat an absurd amount."

"How _do_ you manage to eat so much?"

"My stomach got very used to large quantities of food. Grams never taught me how to stop eating when I was younger and since I'm almost always active, I need my energy."

"And so you're almost always eating."

"Precisely. I'll learn how to moderate my eating later since I know my metabolism won't remain this way forever, but for now, I'll enjoy it to the max while I still can."

"Well it's good to know that you do plan on moderating you eating habits eventually. It won't be good for you when you're older to eat the same amount as you do now constantly."

"It's going to be a sad day for me when I eventually tone my eating down."

"Think of it this way. It'll make special days even more exciting since that's when you can eat all you want."

"So it'll make special days more special?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it…"

"You know, sweetheart, you never did answer my question properly."

TK was startled and tried to think which one it might have been. She was fairly certain that she had answered all her mum's questions. "I have?" she asked eventually.

"How much winter stuff do you have with you in the States?" Alexandra repeated patiently.

TK spent a good while thinking about it. She knew that it would be easier to shop for warm clothes now while she was still in the UK. It meant she didn't have to spend as much time trying things on to get the size right. She was still unused to the American size system and she wanted as little hassle as possible when it came to shopping for clothes.

As she thought about it, she realised that she didn't have all that many jumpers with her in America. One thing she did love about shopping was the winter season. She loved jumpers, sweaters, scarves and coats. It was also the one time of year when she wouldn't be hassled by her friends to wear a skirt since they accepted that it would've been irrational and even more impossible to get her to wear one when it was cold.

"I'm seriously going to need another suitcase," she sighed. "I need scarves, jumpers and coats."

"What about gloves?"

"I'm set for gloves all year round. I _never_ have to worry about gloves." TK told her with a grin.

"Hats?"

"You know I'm a hat maniac."

"Tights?"

"Why will I need tights?" TK blurted dumbfoundedly.

"For shorts and skirts."

"Mum, it's winter. Why on earth are you thinking of buying skirts and shorts?"

"Because it's fashion."

"But it's cold!"

"That's what the tights and boots are for."

"That doesn't stop it from being cold."

"It stops _you_ from getting cold."

"I don't want to wear skirts or shorts when it's winter. It's not right."

"Why do you think woollen shorts and skirts were invented?"

"To keep people who get cold easily warm in the summer?"

"Don't be silly."

"Wearing shorts and skirts in winter is silly."

"It's not going to kill you, sweetheart."

"It might! I might get frostbite." TK protested. "Then it'll really make the second film brilliant. I'll get frostbite during the filming of Frostbite. Imagine the irony of that!"

"You wouldn't get frostbite just from wearing skirts in the winter."

"I might."

"You won't. Think of all the girls who do modelling and they have to wear short sleeved thin garments during the winter season for a photoshoot. They don't get frostbite, therefore, you won't either."

"Their body is trained to be that way."

"Everyone has to start somewhere."

"I'm not going to be a model, Mum. Who in their right mind would want me to model their clothes?"

Alexandra gave an exasperated sigh and pulled out her phone. TK was startled since her mum very rarely got her phone out while in the middle of a conversation, even if it was ringing. Her mum was a person who followed the rules of manners rather closely. She was even more startled when her mum slid the phone across the table towards her.

"Read that email Carlisle sent me. This was sent to him the day after your Seventeen Magazine photoshoot." Alexandra commanded her daughter with an exasperated tone.

Wondering what the fuss was about, TK picked up the phone and began reading the contents of the email. As she read, her expression fell and satisfaction bubbled through Alexandra as she saw the shock settle in her daughter.

"She's a high profiled designer, sweetheart, and she definitely wants you to model for her." Alexandra elaborated proudly. "You really should start feeling more confident about yourself. I know you're pretty sassy and confident most of the time, but you've got to be like that almost all the time to survive properly in this business. But of course, you know that."

"Mum, I'm never going to boast about my physical appearance. Ever." TK told her firmly. "That's the one thing I refuse to consciously change about myself."

"I'm not telling you to boast. I'm telling you to be more self-assured."

TK blinked and tilted her head to the side innocently. "What's the difference?"

"Believing in yourself. I'm not telling you to shout to the world about how gorgeous you are, I just want you to believe it."

"I'm not gorgeous, Mum. You're the gorgeous one."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You are never to say that again."

"Say what? Tell you you're pretty?"

"No, saying that you're not."

"It's a habit."

"I thought you were meant to confidently know that you've got most of the male population eating out of your hand."

"I do not have them eating out of my hand!" TK hissed in embarrassment, sliding the phone back to her mother. "I just know for a fact that I'm surrounded by sex obsessed fools who decided to turn me into a game just because I turned down five guys in a week."

"Then hold onto the fact that you turned down five guys in a week and use that. You are not allowed to say anything like you're not pretty ever again. The more you say that kind of thing, the more insulting it is to the people who think that you're beautiful."

"Can I just say that this is really embarrassing?"

"You better get used to it, sweetheart. Seriously, I mean it," Alexandra reiterated firmly.

"Got it, Mum."

"Really?"

"Really, I promise." TK reassured her. "Can we stop talking about this now? Please?"

Laughing, Alexandra took her phone and put it back into her bag. "Alright, I'll stop. So now you know what tights are for."

"I've always known what tights are for. I wear them under my trousers to stay warm."

"Well now you can switch it up and wear tights with skirts."

"Am I allowed to say no like a petulant child?"

"No. This is for Rayne's benefit."

Discreetly pouting but understanding her mum's point, she caved and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but only two."

"Two of each." Alexandra compromised.

"Alright."

"You sure do know how to make shopping sound like a war negotiation."

"I've had a lot of training." TK commented cheekily. "You being such a shopaholic and me being the opposite, I've learned how to negotiate like a pro."

"Enough talking, you'd finished eating ten minutes ago. You're evading."

TK turned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "You got me."

"I know you too well when it comes to shopping." Alexandra scoffed. "Let's go."

TK grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and tied it around her waist since the shopping centre was so warm. "So, what did Mister Director say in response to the designer's request?"

Alexandra slung her bag onto her shoulder and took the lead out of the food court. "I advised him to hold her off for a little while to give you some breathing space. Having the Seventeen shoot and then all of this would've been busy enough. I suggested he waited until Christmas was over before talking to you about it."

"Well, I know now, so where do we go from here?"

"Negotiate with Risa. She wants you badly enough that she'd agree to almost anything."

"But wait… you said that she contacted Mister Director the day after the shoot, how did know enough about me that she wanted me to model for her clothes?"

"Risa and Martin are really good friends. Just last year there was a lot of press around whether those two were a couple or not. Anyway, that's not to point. Most likely, she was in the building either during or after your shoot and saw the photos on his camera and really liked you."

"I never would've thought that one of my pictures could make _that_ big of an impact…"

"You better start believing it, sweetheart, because I have a feeling that you're going to be viral."

"Mum, I know that I probably should be jumping in delight. But the only thing that I can say to that is," she paused for dramatic effect, "that sucks."


	66. Chapter 65

**_Hey y'all! _**

**_I'm so sorry about the long delay of updates! Things went wrong with my laptop and I lost the original stuff that I'd written for this chapter and then revision got in the way but I've finally finished this chapter so here it is! I hope you like it and please don't forget to RxR!_**

**_Lyn xx_**

* * *

**_~x~ Chapter 65 ~x~_**

As predicted, TK was absolutely knackered by the end of the shopping trip. She had been dragged into just about every store and Alexandra had thrown at least two items at her at every stop. By the end of the day, TK had managed to achieve her goal of limiting how much her mother bought her as well as making sure that she'd be warm and snuggly for the winter season.

On each of her arms, she was carrying an array of clothes, mainly jumpers since TK managed to get her way. She loved large warm snugly jumpers that she could just curl up in on a sofa. That isn't to say that Alexandra didn't manage to get her way in adding more dresses, skirts and shorts to TK's wardrobe.

"Mum, do you want to join us for dinner? We're doing this mass meal at the café tonight, everyone's coming."

"Everyone?"

"Grams, Mister Director, Adriana and us teenagers plus KJ." TK listed.

"Rachel is going?"

"Yeah, so is Ms. Manager's mum."

"Well, if there's any space, I'll come along."

"Are you kidding? The café is huge! There's more than enough space." TK scoffed. "Oh and you can meet the new bodyguards of the café: The Belatrix Quartet, as I call them."

"Isn't Belatrix that school with the rough reputation for playboys?"

TK shot her a surprised glance and gaped. "You really _do_ keep up with the gossip around here."

"Of course I do. You lived and worked here for so long."

"Well, these guys are reformed."

"So you've given your approval?"

"Hannah is dating Kemp and he's so genuinely hung up on her that it's hard not to give them my approval. Besides, with guys around, they don't actually have to lift a finger to get rid of lecherous lads. Everyone in the area knows that I'm just about the only person to take down all four of them at the same time."

"It would be lovely to see your friends at the café again. I haven't seen them since the first time I met them, I don't think."

"Well then, let's go."

Alexandra parked in the back street of the café beside the café manager's car and the pair headed into the café from the back door. TK gave Hannah and Kemp a cheeky grin when she saw the flushed faces and burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I probably should've come through the front door." TK apologised, patting the girl on the shoulder. "By the way Kemp, thanks for defending Hannah against Cindy."

Kemp didn't look surprised so TK guessed that Hannah had told him TK knew about it. "Cindy had it long time coming," he replied simply.

"Thanks all the same, dude." TK told him earnestly before dragging her mum into the main part of the café.

"Long time no see, Alexandra," the manager greeted her as she walked in.

"Thanks for taking care of my daughter all this time, Carla."

"You're friends with Director Yvanov and you never told me?" Harrison complained to his aunt in shock.

"You were hardly here in London I didn't think it was worth mentioning." Carla retorted with a scoff. "Now that everyone has arrived, let's get the food on the table. Harrison, you help out too."

"I like the coat you're wearing, Rayne." Adriana complimented when she inspected the girl from head to toe.

"I like it too." TK beamed. "It's really flexible. Most thick and warm coats are more restricting than this."

"Why does a coat need to be really flexible?" Karen asked, confused by TK's reasoning for liking it.

"It's easier to fight in it, right?" Mark explained for TK and she sent him a wide grin.

"You know me well," she teased.

"Considering you're someone who always wore clothes that was easy to move in for the sake of fighting, it wasn't that hard to guess," he scoffed.

"I see that you've got a new hat." Adriana commented, gesturing at TK's head.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for hats." TK grinned.

"Rayne, why do you have a neon purple feather in your hair?" Kelly asked curiously as she plucked it out from the younger actress' hair.

TK pouted and glared at her mum. "Why didn't you tell me that was there?"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice."

"Alexandra, I hope you haven't spent a ridiculous amount of money on clothes again." Rachel cut in before TK could complain any further. "We all know what your shopping habits are like."

"It's not that bad." Alexandra protested. "Besides, we got you a scarf."

TK burst out laughing when she noticed that her mum wasn't helping her own case whatsoever. She shrugged out of her coat and was surprised when a hand reached out towards her. Jake gave her a toothy smile and took the coat from her so that he could hang up in the back room.

"So how was your tour around London?" TK asked conversationally as she sat down at one of the tables.

"We heard a lot of amusing stories about you, Ray." James smirked, resting his chin on his palm.

"What did you guys tell them?" TK squealed, directing the question at her London friends.

"It wasn't that bad." Hannah giggled.

"We mainly told them about the legend that gave you your reputation." Meredith added.

"It's hardly a legend." TK commented dryly.

"To you it might not have been since you hardly have the same point of view as the rest of the world." Jersey teased her.

"Hey, my point of view isn't _that_ weird." TK protested indignantly causing everyone to laugh.

The rest of the lively evening flew by as everyone exchanged stories of their experience with TK. Naturally, Alexandra won the contest for having the most embarrassing story of her daughter. They decided to call it an evening by ten o'clock and TK was about to take the bags out of her mum's car when Alexandra stopped her.

"Tami, stay at the hotel tonight." Alexandra told her simply.

"Huh?"

"I want you to stay at the hotel tonight."

TK frowned and stared at her for several moments before she realised what made Alexandra say such a thing. "You've seen Dad, haven't you?" Alexandra didn't have to answer. TK could see the answer on her expression. "It's fine, you know."

"It's not fine." Alexandra told her firmly. "You have to know that it's not fine."

"You really want me to stay at the hotel?"

"I would strongly prefer it."

TK thought about it for a moment and realised that it would be better to concede. "Okay, I'll stay at the hotel. I'm guessing you'd prefer it if I stayed there until we went back to the States?"

Alexandra gave her an apologetic expression and hugged her daughter close. "I'm sorry, Tami. I know you'd prefer to stay at home while you're here since this is the longest you've been away from home, but it would make me feel better."

"That's okay. I managed to get one night in, that's what matters." TK reassured her, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Even so, I'm sorry to drag you out of the house like this."

"Worrywart." TK teased. "Where are you staying for tonight?"

"I'm heading over to Carla's for a well needed catch up."

"You know, I almost forgot how you two are really close friends."

"She's my oldest friend, that's for sure."

"If I'm staying at the hotel tonight then I'd better go. I'll let Jake know I'm crashing with him again then arrange for a new room tomorrow."

"What time are you meeting the others tomorrow? Are you meeting them for lunch?"

"We were planning on it. I can rearrange if you had something in mind."

"No, don't worry about that. You don't get to see them much anymore whereas it's easy for us to plan something now."

TK couldn't help but laugh. "Who'd have thought that the tables would turn so soon?"

"So soon?" Alexandra asked, wondering what TK had meant.

"Well, I had planned on going into the entertainment industry and I probably would've started in the States or something to be closer to you."

Alexandra pulled back slightly to look at her with a puzzled expression. "You weren't going to start work here in London?"

"I wouldn't get to chase after you that way." TK stated bluntly.

Alexandra blinked in shock at the simple honesty and felt tears prickle her eyes. "You really have the talent for reducing me to tears, Tami."

"Sorry about that…" she mumbled sheepishly.

"I'd better let you go before I really break into tears. I'll bring these bags to the hotel tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll give you a call when I'm about to speak to the registration desk to give you time to get there."

"See you then." Alexandra pulled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow." TK agreed. She reached over to grab one of the bags so that she'd have a change of clothes for the next day. TK kissed her mother on the cheek before heading towards where Jake was waiting to take her home.

"Hope you don't mind, Jake, but seems like I'll be crashing with you again tonight."

"As if I would mind, Ray," he chuckled. "Is that one of the bags from today's shopping?"

"Yeah. I don't really want to be wearing these clothes tomorrow as well. While I'm here and Adriana isn't looking, I'm definitely switching my wardrobe back."

"You mean your over-sized skater-like chick look?"

"It's the style I had before Adriana attacked my wardrobe. Would that be classified as… what did you call it?"

"I don't think your comfort-fashion style has a name to it."

"I doubt it's all that common so I'd be surprised if it did." TK scoffed.

"Your mum let you get away with getting something for your comfort-fashion collection?"

"It was a compromise. She knew that she wouldn't manage to coerce me into getting anything at all otherwise."

"You seem like you've survived the day well considering how you haven't keeled over yet."

"Thanks." TK retorted dryly. "Are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Then I want to show you somewhere."

"It's a date then," he agreed with a wide smile. "You'd better put on your coat and hat for disguise."

TK followed his suggestion and tucked her hair into her hat as best as she could before taking his hand. Luckily, no one recognised them as they sat on the bus and he was more than surprised when they turned up at her school.

"Is it okay to be here?" Jake asked cautiously.

"Don't worry, I know the night time security guard here. We won't cause a scandal I promise."

"If you're sure."

When they got to the gate, TK got her phone out and called Julie, the night guard that she had come to know well over the years.

"Tami?" a shocked voice echoed through the speaker.

"Hey there, Julie. I'm standing at the gate and was wondering if you minded letting us in for a little bit."

"Come through the side, I'll have the door open for you."

"Thanks."

TK hung up and guided Jake to the side gate. By the time the pair got there, the door was already open and a middle-aged woman stood there in full uniform, her torch shining just to the side of the two so that they weren't blinded by the light.

"Tamara Knight. What are you doing back, girl? I thought you were off filming or something." Julie asked curiously.

"I'm back for a few work related things and to see my mum's film." TK explained. "Julie, meet Jake, a co-star in the film I'll be doing."

Julie stared at Jake incredulously, her mouth slightly agape. "You're with a _boy_?"

TK blushed and shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

"I won't do anything to her, I promise." Jake blurted out, instinctively knowing the reason for Julie's shock.

Julie inspected him several times, eyeing him up and down before she eventually gave a reassured smile. "You're here to show him the lovely view, aren't you?"

"That I am." TK beamed. "You won't be mean to me and shut me out, would you?"

"Knowing you, you'd just sneak in right under my nose if I tried." Julie grumbled, recalling the dozens of times TK had broken into the school by herself just to admire the night-time view from one of the balconies within the school. "Here's the key to the central block roof. The sight will be better from there."

"Thanks, Julie!"

"I don't want you to get into trouble for another broken lock."

"In my defence, I paid for both of them."

"Lawfully you shouldn't be coming in here at night. It's not safe to go around at night by yourself. But you have a boy with you so I'll let it pass this time. You have an hour."

"We'll be back by the hour." TK promised.

"Thanks for letting us in." Jake told Julie politely.

"You just take care of her." Julie warned him.

"I will."

Jake followed TK through the door. When they reached the roof of the central block, Jake was blown away by the view of the London city lights.

TK smiled at his awed expression and skilfully climbed up so that she sat on the ledge above the door. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Jake quickly joined her and just stared some more at the view. "How did you find this?"

"The first challenge I did at this school was at night. From then on, I've been sneaking back here as many times as I could. It's great since I still have a free pass on the bus."

For the next 45 minutes, the two exchanged memories of their school as well as the bizarre challenges and dares. Because Jake had tactically set an alarm, the two didn't exceed the time allowed to them by Julie and they made it back in good time to hand the key back to the guard. They thanked and said their goodbyes to her before taking a bus back to the hotel.

"Rayne?" Carlisle called out when he spotted her.

"Hey there, Mister Director. I'll be crashing at the hotel for the rest of the time we're here for." TK informed him.

"I got the call from Alexandra to let me know in advance. Thanks for your text, Jake." Carlisle replied. "Rayne, would you mind if we talked for a little bit downstairs at the bar?"

"Only if you treat me to a cup of hot tea." TK joked. "England is definitely not the best place to be at night in terms of the weather."

"I've opened the door so here's the key card in case I'm still in the shower when you get back." Jake told her as he handed the card over and took her bag of shopping from her at the same time.

TK smiled gratefully and pocketed the card. "Thanks, see you later."

TK meekly followed Carlisle downstairs to the bar. Although she had only been joking, he really did order her a cup of tea to warm her bones. She didn't regret sitting outside on the roof like that with Jake for almost an hour, but night-time October in England was definitely not the best time to spend time sitting outside. Not without a thermal flask of hot chocolate and warm blankets anyway.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. TK knew that Carlisle must've had something on his mind to want to speak to her privately. She suspected that it might have had something to do with what happened last night with Cindy but she couldn't be sure. She simply sat in the comfortable armchair with the cup of tea between her hands.

Carlisle watched her snuggle into the armchair without saying anything. A part of him was surprised that she hadn't jumped straight into the conversation to ask him what he wanted to talk to her about. Another part of him wasn't so surprised. He suspected that she was somewhat aware of what was on his mind and was letting him gather his thoughts. Carlisle wanted to remain considerate of her and not to be too scolding on the subject. After all, he wasn't her father but merely her director so there were lines that shouldn't be overstepped no matter how much he cared and worried.

"You look like you've survived the shopping trip well, Rayne," he observed eventually.

"Thanks. Luckily I did actually need new stuff considering how most of my winter wear is pretty worn out by now. A lot of things survive a long time but I think three years is probably stretching it a bit."

"I would say, three years is impressive. Even I don't manage to keep something for more than a year and a half unless it's a very special suit."

"Most of my stuff is either worn out or now actually form-fitting."

"Did you manage to coerce Alexandra into letting you buy things that weren't form-fitting?"

"Of course," she retorted victoriously. "It was that or nothing she chose for me at all."

"And knowing her keenness for shopping, she would've conceded," he chuckled. "Rayne, are you _really_ okay with staying here at the hotel for the remainder of the time we're here in London?"

TK glanced at him over her cup after she took a sip of tea. Gears turned in her head and she gave a defeated sigh. "Mum voices more of her thoughts than I'd realised."

Carlisle opened his mouth to protest so that she wouldn't get the wrong idea. He had no idea what the young girl thought of his relationship with Alexandra and didn't know if she'd be bothered by it or not. He knew that she had noticed they were close but he didn't know what she thought their relationship was. Carlisle was fully aware that Alexandra was still married and would therefore always keep a reasonable distance.

She hastily jumped in before he could speak. "I don't really mind it though," she added. "I mean, it's nice that she has someone to really rely on and to voice her concerns to."

Carlisle glanced around to see who else was in the bar and noticed that it was almost empty before speaking. "Rayne, what _do_ you think my relationship with Alexandra is?" he asked hesitantly.

"Close," she replied instantly without a moment's thought. "You're not lovers since she's still married but you two are very close. I would say that she trusts you almost more than anyone else. To be honest, I think you're her rock."

"I think her rock is you, Rayne," he chuckled.

"Nah, I'm her precious little baby."

"Well of course, you are her beloved daughter."

"Mister Director, you make her happy. I'd be idiotic not to notice that. I might be reckless and foolish a lot of the time but I'm not an idiot."

"I'm not the only one who makes her happy."

"You're skirting around it." TK stated bluntly with a mature gleam in her eyes. "Really, Mister Director, what matters most to me is my mother's happiness."

"She knows that and that worries her even more. You shouldn't be the one protecting her. It should be the other way around."

"Love has no such rules. Besides, she'll get plenty of chances to protect me now especially with me becoming an actress and all that."

"Just don't try to take the world on your shoulders anymore, Rayne. It'll crush you."

"You're partly referring to what happened last night, right?"

"Partly. I don't want to hear about you getting any more injuries while we're here in London, Rayne."

"I promise not to cause any more trouble, Mister Director."

"Rayne, listen to me. I don't mind the trouble. I just don't want you hurt."

Bewilderment flickered across her expression and she pursed her lips to get her mind around it.

"Rayne. Tamara. I'm speaking as _your_ director and as _your_ friend, not just out of concern as a friend of your mothers. It worries _me_ to hear about you getting hurt and in danger like that."

His words slowly sank in and her cheeks flushed with guilt and embarrassment. "Sorry…" she whispered earnestly. "I didn't realise…"

"You've been independent for too long during one of the most crucial periods of your life. What goes on around you during her childhood and teenage years arguably affects how you are the most. We want to help you change that, to help you learn how to depend on someone."

His words rolled through her mind and for a moment she just stared at him, dumbfounded, before bursting into laughter. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude considering how serious this topic is," she gasped between laughs. "I can see why you're so close to Mum. You're a little like Ms. Manager."

"You mean Carla Anderson from Honey Café?"

"Yep. Ms. Manager told me the exact same thing yesterday."

"I've often heard Alexandra say how reassured she was that you were working at the café with one of her best friends. So Ms. Anderson was the one she was referring to."

"That's probably it." TK confirmed. "This won't happen overnight… maybe not even in a year… but I will try to get better."

"That's all that we can ask for. The rest is for you to decide. Just know that we will be here to help you every step of the way."

"Thanks, Mister Director." TK expressed wholeheartedly. "I'm lucky to have you guys around me."

"We're just as equally lucky to have you here. What time are you heading out tomorrow?"

"Sometime around midday. They don't get out until one."

"Don't worry about setting up the room. I'll talk to the registration desk for you. It'll be more convenient that way since we are a group."

"Alright, I'll leave that to you then. Mum said she'll be coming by tomorrow to drop off the other bags of shopping."

"I'll let her know when I talk to the reception desk tomorrow." Carlisle watched with a small smile as she yawned, covering her face with both hands. "You should head to bed. You've had a long day."

"Thanks, Mister Director," she murmured. "I'll see you tomorrow at some point. I'll keep you posted on when I'll be back to the hotel and stuff."

"I'll text you details of your room once it's all set up."

"Thank you."

TK excused herself while Carlisle remained at the table to finish his herbal tea. When she walked into Jake's room, he hastily shoved what she presumed to be magazines down the side of the bed so she couldn't see. She rose her brows at him and simply stood at the door while he stared back at her with eyes wide with horror.

"It's not what you think!" he protested straight away.


	67. Chapter 66

_**Sorry about the long delay of updates again! But here it is and I hope you guys like it! Someone will make an unexpected appearance in this chapter. **_

* * *

**_~x~ Chapter 66 ~x~_**

That was her undoing. His plea broke her constraint and she burst into a fit of laughter. She laughed so hard that she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Hearing the commotion, everyone came out of their rooms to see what was going on. Luckily, because that corridor had been reserved for the VA cast, there were no strangers there to see what was happening.

"Rayne? Are you okay?" Karen asked hesitantly, resting a hand on the younger girl's shoulders.

"Yeah… I'm fine." TK wheezed. "Oh wow… I think it's been a while since I've laughed as hard as that."

"What did you do that made her laugh so much, Jake?" Harrison asked curiously.

Not wanting to spill the beans to TK about the fact that he was in fact flicking through magazines that mentioned good places to visit and go to in London in preparation for their date on Thursday, Jake kept his mouth shut.

"Jake, don't worry about it. I don't know what it was but it's probably not some dirty magazine or anything." TK reassured him before bursting out into laughter again when she recalled his panicked expression and his denial.

Curiously, James headed into the room to look around. When he saw the magazines, he sent Jake a wide grin and patted his shoulder. "You've picked a very understanding girl, Jake."

"How do you know that they're not dirty stuff?" Kelly questioned.

"Jake's not that sloppy. He knew that I'd be coming back into the room. If he was really going to do it, he'd definitely make sure he was alone for long enough." TK deduced. "He's that considerate after all."

Everyone simply stared at her for several moments before they all burst into laughter. Even Konstantin was leaning against the wall desperately trying to contain his amusement. Remembering back to when TK was so shy about these kinds of things, he couldn't believe his ears. For her to be so blunt and forward about it was undoubtedly a shock. Perhaps Jake had a hand in making her less embarrassed about such things. As though a bucket of cold water was dumped on him, he sobered up instantly.

Although it wasn't really his business, Konstantin found himself wondering secretly just how far TK had allowed Jake to go. Was Jake pushing things? Konstantin knew that while Jake did have his reckless moments for being too forward and too confident for his liking, he could see that Jake wasn't just playing around. When Konstantin saw the pair together, he could sense that Jake was seriously making an effort and TK was noticeably making an effort to change too.

"Are you all alright?" Carlisle asked, amusement swimming in his eyes when he spotted the almost all of them doubled over on the floor and a hassled looking Jake.

"We're- we're okay." James wheezed.

"KJ, are you alright?" TK asked when she noticed his torn expression.

Surprise flickered through his eyes and he shook his thoughts away. He had no business to pry into their private life. He trusted TK's judgement and trusted Jake not to overstep his boundaries. He would believe in that.

"You are just full of surprises," he chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure everyone is a bit like that," she protested. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask this before, but have you been to the British Museum yet?"

"Not yet, why?"

"You'll love it. It'll be a shame for you not to see it while you're here. I don't really think it's you guys' cup of cake." TK mentioned the last part to the others.

"I'll accept that culture is important, but the British library? No thanks." Kelly grimaced.

"I was thinking of going tomorrow." Konstantin elaborated.

"Skipping out on the teenager's day out huh?" TK teased.

"Sometimes I really do feel like an old man. I don't have the stamina to keep up with your enthusiasm." Konstantin teased back.

"You are an old man sometimes." TK scoffed. "What have you guys got planned tomorrow?"

"Listen to this, Ray." Jake sulked. "Those four are off on dates leaving me all alone. I'm going to end up looking like a miserable loner."

"A miserable loner?" TK echoed in amusement. "Just don't go getting picked up by a bunch of girls."

"Should I wear a 'reserved' sign around my neck?" he drawled playfully, resting an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Why don't you hide those magazines whatever they are so that I can come in and get some sleep?" she fired back just as playfully.

"You're staying here tonight?" Karen piped up in surprise. "I thought you'd just come over to pick up something you'd forgotten."

TK shook her head with a small smile. "I'm here until we leave."

"What time are you meeting the girls tomorrow?" Kelly wondered.

"About 11."

"Then you don't really need to go to bed early, do you?"

TK sensed the playful danger from the gleam in Kelly eyes and shrank back. "Well, no… but I'm tired!"

"Oh no you don't. You've run away for long enough." Kelly stepped around the younger girl, blocking the way into Jake's room.

"Jake, we're stealing her for a while."

"Don't reduce her to a puddle from embarrassment, you two." Jake warned playfully.

"We'll try not to," the pair chimed as they proceeded to drag TK into what was originally the girls' room before they made the room switches the night before.

As soon as the shut, the two girls pushed TK onto the bed before sitting down themselves. "Tell us everything!" they chorused.

In embarrassment, TK grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it into their faces. "One question at a time!" she squealed. "Everything is too much and too vague."

For the next couple of hours, Karen and Kelly took turns throwing questions at TK. At first, TK was hesitant and shy but then began to loosen up and asked questions of her own. By one o'clock, they decided to call it a night. TK walked out of the room to find the three guys sitting in the hallway chatting.

"Why are you guys sitting in the middle of the corridor?" TK arched her brows at them in amusement.

"The room was too small for us to sit in." Harrison explained simply. "You look worn out."

"With the combination of the shopping trip with my mum and that talk, I'm completely drained." TK admitted sheepishly before covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Good night then, Ray." James smiled, giving her a small pat on the shoulder before heading into the girls' room while Karen came out. Everyone went to their respective rooms and turned in for the night.

Sunlight seeped through the narrow gaps left by the curtains. Grumbling, TK turned and snuggled against Jake to cover her eyes. His chuckle woke her senses and she slowly tilted her head up to look at him. "Mornin'," she mumbled groggily.

Jake smiled sweetly at her and kissed the top of her head. "This kind of reminds me of when you woke up on my lap on the plane."

"This morning, I'm going to watch you do your hair. It still annoys me that your hair is so damn soft and fluffy. I'm really jealous."

"Hey, your hair is pretty soft too. You probably do nothing more than give it a brush."

"My hair goes crazy like a haystack," she scoffed before giving a yawn. "I would consider using hair products but there are just so many. I don't even know where to begin."

"Haven't you ever asked your friends about it?"

"I did. But then they kept changing their opinions when new stuff came out. After a year I gave up and just thought I'd rather spend that money on coffee instead."

"You and your coffee," he chuckled.

"How long have you been up and what time is it?"

"Just a few minutes. It's just gone 10."

"Damn… I have to get up soon."

"You might want to check your phone. It was buzzing."

"Did that wake you up? Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, it's find. It's a good time to wake up anyway."

"What've you got planned today? Are you really going sight-seeing alone?"

"Nah, that would be really boring. Besides, I did most of that the first time we were here in London."

"Hm… that makes sense."

"The guys I met yesterday are going to show me around."

"The Belatrix quartet? Well you guys got on fast."

"They're really nice guys, nothing like the other two I've met so far like Justin and that other guy from your school."

"His name's Josh. And trust me, those four weren't like that before I left. They've shaped up real quick."

"A few months can be considered a long time, Ray."

"I reckon Hannah going out with Kemp might have something to do with it. The girls would've whipped him and the rest of the guys into shape. Not to mention, now that they're working as the café's guards, they're under the watchful eye of Ms. Manager too. I can't wait to ask the girls about what they were like at the beginning."

"You've got the rest of the day to do it," he chuckled.

"You know what would be really cool? If you went to their school. Then it'd turn into a Belatrix outing and a St. Rose's outing."

"All five of you went to the same school?"

"Yeah, Jersey's eldest, she graduated last year."

"Out of curiosity, how did you guys meet? You're the only 15 year old in the group, right?"

"Drama." TK explained. "Milo is in charge of costumes every production, Hannah does art and the set, Mer was always gunning for the main female lead. As for Jersey, I met here at the café two years ago."

"You've been working since you were 13?"

"I talked my way into it. I was there every day after school because of the food and coffee. After about a month and a half, Ms. Manager gave me a job. By then I knew all the regular customers since I was one myself."

"Why would you want a job when you're that young?"

"I loved the people there so I didn't really have something better to do but work there."

"What about having fun?"

"I did have fun! I got cakes and coffee and to chat to people." TK protested.

She reached up and kissed his cheek before getting up. Grinning mischievously, Jake tugged on her arm and she tumbled back into bed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed his lips against hers softly. She grinned against his lips and pressed against him closer before getting up.

"Bad, Jake. I won't get up if we keep at it," she giggled.

"I'm sure the girls will understand," he teased cheekily but let her go despite his words.

And that was one of the reasons TK liked him so much. Despite all his teasing and cheekiness, he wouldn't actually push her against her wishes. She grabbed her bag of shopping from yesterday and headed into the bathroom.

Quickly TK got ready for the day. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she changed into a t-shirt, round-neck sweatshirt jumper, short-sleeved over-sized hoodie (so that the sleeves ended at her elbows and the hem nearly touched her knees), a pair of leggings and smoky patterned loose combat trousers.

Jake watched her as she walked out of the bathroom and couldn't help but stare in part shock, part amusement. "Adriana will definitely have a heart-attack if she sees you wearing that. That's a whole lot worse than what you used to wear when we found you."

"It's alright since she's not here and actually this was pretty usual every day wear for me when it got cold."

"You'd be lucky if she ever lets you wear any of that separately."

"I think she'd allow the trousers and black leggings I'm wearing underneath. As for the tops… well, I'll wear this stuff when she's off-duty and can't see me."

"You know, for people who don't know you, they'd probably just think that this was your disguise."

"They can just think what they like. Besides, would they recognise me if they didn't know me?"

"That's hard to say. They might think that you're some kind of a look alike."

"That's fine then." TK beamed. "Do you want to have a quick coffee with me downstairs or do you need more time to get ready?"

"I'll be ready in five minutes." Jake told her as he walked into the bathroom with his clothes in hand. TK sat on the bed, getting her bag ready as she waited. When Jake was done, they headed downstairs for coffee and chatted for a while before she headed off to meet her friends at the school gate.

The girls headed off to the sports pitches to enjoy the little sun there was on the bleachers until it got to lunch time where they enjoyed a lovely meal in an Oriental restaurant at Blackfriars. After, they went to see a film before heading to Soho for some fabric, fancy dress and stationary shopping.

The five girls caught up with what had gone on in each other's lives until it was time to head back to Honey Café to work. TK was extremely shocked and had to stare long and hard before she could believe her eyes when she caught sight of a familiar face while she got off of the bus.

"You guys head to the café first. I'll see you in there." TK told them before dashing across the road. The four girls were puzzled by her behaviour but didn't think too much of it and headed to the café.

TK approached him slowly. Since he had his back turned to her, he didn't see her coming. Cautiously, she reached out to tap his shoulder. He turned around and the two stared at each other for a good moment before he gave her a wide smile.

"Seems like you popped up out of nowhere this time," he joked.

"Were you planning on surprise visiting me or something?"

"I thought you might be here in London due to Director Yvanov's premier but I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Why are you here?"

"Was that horror in your voice?"

"No!" she protested. "Sorry if I sounded offensive… I was just curious."

Jared chuckled at her fluster and ruffled her hair. "I got it. I'm here in London because Lucy's attending the premier and I'm going as her date. As for getting myself lost here in Clapham? I'm trying to find the café with cakes you'd mentioned before."

"Do you have any idea how big Clapham is?"

"I'm beginning to. I just walked from Clapham Common."

"No one's recognised you yet?"

"Thankfully, no. Surprisingly, a hat and sunglasses can go a long way."

"So can baggy clothes." TK added.

Jared eyed her up and down before grinning. "Your outfit is even more extreme than I'd anticipated."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Follow me. I'm heading to the café now anyway. I don't think you want to get lost around London much without having a contact number."

"How come you're going to the café? Don't you want to spend this time with your friends?"

"I work there with them."

"'work'? You're working at the café while you're on break?"

"That way I see my friends and get cakes without paying. You coming?"

"Lead the way." Jared gestured with a playful gentlemanly bow. "You're insane to be working while you're on holiday."

"I get free cakes and I hardly do anything. I mainly eat and drink coffee. Good thinkg you have a sweet-tooth, you'll definitely want more than cake."

"They're that good?"

"They're that good." TK confirmed. "You'll find out for yourself. Oh, just to warn you though, my friends are going to recognise you and will freak and want your autograph."

"They won't swamp me, will they?"

"You mist handle being swamped by hundreds of girls on a monthly basis, I'm sure you're survive against four."

"Drew gets most of the attention which generally takes the craze off Tyson and I. we don't tend to get as mauled as Drew does."

"Well, I'm sure you're going to be fine." TK teased as she led him to the café. "How come you're not with your girlfriend? With the band's rehearsals and her acting schedule, you guys probably don't see each other much."

"They moment I mentioned cakes, she looked like someone shredded her wardrobe. The horror was a clear indication that she didn't want to eat cakes."

"So she didn't come with you just because she didn't want to eat cake? She could've come with you anyway for a nice day out. We do have things other than cakes in the shop. She should make the most of the whole not raining thing here in London. That's rare this time of year."

"I mentioned that to her but then I added that I had no idea where the café actually was and she didn't want to go on a treasure hunt."

TK glanced at Jared for a moment, his words running through her mind. "You know, Jare, you kind of sound like you were subtly discouraging her from spending the afternoon with you."

Jared gave her a grin, approving her perceptiveness. He wasn't sure how she noticed when no-one other than Drew or Tyson ever noticed hi feigned nicety. He didn't want to remain in the hotel room when there was relatively good weather. Lucy didn't want to do anything but stay in the hotel or shop in expensive places and try to coax him into buying her things. Over three months, he'd spent almost $1,500 on her. It was getting ridiculous especially since she was the most expensive girlfriend so far.

"How long have you been back?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I've been here since Sunday. You?"

"Just this morning. Lucy's sleeping so I thought I'd take a look around. I won't have much time tomorrow, I think."

"Good thing I spotted you. Otherwise you would've wasted an afternoon of sight-seeing. I like Clapham and all but there's not really all that much to see or anything."

"At least I took a look around. That's better than spending the whole stay in a hotel room."

"Welcome to out café." TK suddenly gestured, holding the door open for him.

"Welcome to Honey Café!" the three waitresses greeted with smiles.

"Hey guys," TK hollered as she passed Jared. "Don't scream."

"Scream?" Jersey pondered, blatantly confused.

"You'll see." TK teased and headed to the counter for a menu and handed it to Milo. "You're working remember so show our guest to a table," she added with a cheeky grin. "I'm going to change."

With that, TK headed into the back room to get changed. On the way back, she stopped by the kitchen. "Hey Hannah, Ms. Manager."

"Why did you suddenly go off?" Hannah asked.

"Well…" TK trailed off, waiting for the other girls' reaction.

"No way!" Meredith screamed.

TK laughed and turned to Hannah. "You might want to see what's up."

Hannah put down the cloth she was holding and dashed out. TK followed after her and waited behind the counter to watch. The other four girls stared at Jared who looked calm and slightly amused. They then swirled around to gape at her.

Jersey stormed up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Is he real? Did you just magick him here?"

TK glanced around Jersey to look at Jared with a wide grin. "Hey Jare, are you real?"

"I hope so," he retorted playfully.

"TK, you really do know so many people." Meredith gaped. "How on earth did this happen?"

TK wasn't sure how to respond to that so she just gave a shrug. "I think it was at the concert. Or was it at the castle?"

"We didn't get much of a chance to meet at the concert." Jared elaborated. "Is this the place you mentioned before? The one with your favourite coffee?"

"This is the one." TK confirmed with a delighted smile. "You get two complimentary cakes for the two you paid for before but the rest you'll have to pay for yourself."

"What would you recommend?" Jared asked Milo who was closest to him.

"How was your afternoon?" Ms. Manager asked TK as Milo took Jared's order and Hannah returned to the kitchen.

"It was good, thanks. I didn't run into any trouble which was nice. How was your catch up with Mum?"

"You've made her very proud and happy, TK."

"Oh no… she didn't spend the whole time talking about me."

"Not the whole time, don't you worry. You seem to bring a lot of surprises, TK."

"Is that a compliment or a complaint? I can't tell that one."

"Both. It depends on what situation we refer to."

"Well, that's alright then." TK grinned cheekily at that.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please remember to follow the story and to leave a comment. I love reading your responses to my stories.**_

_**Also, I would really appreciate it if you lovely readers could invest in my first every published work called 'Pandora's Box'. The author's name is Jocelyn McCallum and if you like my VA fanfics then I think that you'd really like Pandora's Box too! **_

_**Many thanks,**_

_**Lyn xx**_


	68. Chapter 67

_**To RozaNessa, I can't reply to you directly so I'll have to do that here. Yeah... Jare's gf certainly does sound rather like a gold digger and KJ will make a come back either in the next chapter or the one after. As for your question about "Pandora's Box" If you type into google or amazon "Pandora's Box Jocelyn McCallum" it should come up with a book description.**_

_**Lyn xx**_

* * *

**_~x~ Chapter 67 ~x~_**

Jared spent the next few hours at the café, eating cakes, drinking coffee and noticing the slight difference in TK as she bustled around the café. She seemed lighter and younger somehow and yet still every bit the girl he spoke with at the café in L.A.

Everything went heavier in TKs eyes when they landed on two new customers. Jared saw her body stiffen as her eyes trailed after one of the men warily. She took their orders calmly and without the genuine welcome and enthusiasm she had throughout the evening. After she returned with their orders, he called her over.

Terrance watched, stone faced, and disapproval set in his eyes.

"Terrance, don't start anything." Allen warned with a low stern voice.

"That guy is too close." Terrance bit back.

"He's at a respectable enough distance."

"It's not enough."

"Terrance, stay down. You're here to repair things, not make them worse.

Terrance's patience snapped when he saw her laugh wholeheartedly due to something Jared said. The brightness and joy in her eyes and tone of voice was almost unbearable to Terrance. He hadn't seen such a look in her eyes for so long. He certainly didn't expect the cause for its return to be a boy. He pushed up from the table and Allen hastened after him, keeping him back.

Because TK was facing them, she saw what was going on. Her expression fell and Jared discreetly turned to see what she was focused on. Instinctively, he could tell it was one of the men who'd come in earlier.

"Excuse me for a moment, Jare," she muttered under her breath and walked past to leave the café.

The two men followed suit.

Tension simmered in the air and he returned to his coffee whilst checking his phone for the time. Noticing how late it was, he realised that he needed to head back. He waited a little longer to see if TK would return so that he could say goodbye. After five minutes, he knew he should get back to the hotel. He went to pay for what he'd ordered and left TK's small spot of the wall an autograph. He'd already given each of the girls and autograph earlier and thought it would amusing to leave one on the wall.

When he passed the alleyway a couple of meter's away from the entrance, he heard frenzied talking, recognising one of the voices as TK's.

"Dad, please stop being so damn ridiculous! No one's stealing me away from you, especially not Mum."

"It's one of her devious antics to take you away from me. You're just too blind to see it. Everyone is!"

"It was a coincidence, not some crazy plan! Stop antagonising her."

"She's a demon."

"She's not a demon. Stop it, Dad."

"Terrance, come on, it's time to head back. Let's go." Allen tried to tug his old friend away.

"Let me finish." Terrance refused, shaking off Allen's hold.

"Dad, I think you're done. See you later." TK told him stiffly.

"Now you let me get my point across, Tamara Knight. You can't trust Alexandra. She's brainwash and manipulate you. She's already got you dancing in the palm of her hand!"

"I like the tune she's got going on, you got a problem with that?" TK snapped. "Mister Headmaster, can you please take him home? I don't want to risk Mum seeing him again."

"I'm not done talking to you, Tamara Knight! Don't you forget, you still have my name."

"What has that got anything to do with this? Please just go home, Dad. I'll see you again before I head back to the States."

"You -"

"Have a safe trip after work." Allen told her as he cut Terrance off. Forcefully, he dragged her father down the other end of the small alleyway before he could deepen the argument any further and say something he'd really regret.

TK gave a heavy sigh and drooped her shoulders. She had a weary expression on her face and even in the dark he could see the tense in her body. Before he got away, she turned and saw him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't butt in either to say 'bye'."

TK shook her head and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it. Sorry you saw something like that."

Jared could tell from what he overheard that her father was one of the people who made her more mature than the standard 15 year old. He was one of the people who made her know from experience that life had many unfair moments and situations. Decided against asking her about it due to the stress he could see in her eyes, he simply shook his head. "You were right, Hazel. You really do have amazing cakes here."

"Hannah made the cakes and tart you chose."

"As in your friend?"

"Yeah. She's like some goddess with making patisserie. I've been so privileged for two years."

"I have to admit, I feel jealous. Does she aim to own a patisserie in the future?"

"She's hoping to get a scholarship to one of the schools in France. She's going to be awesome."

"If I had more money to spend, I would definitely fly her out to the States just so I could have more."

"We'll split the cost!" TK agreed with a bubbly laugh.

Jared was glad to hear the cheerfulness return to her voice and eyes fully. He felt somewhat proud that he was the one to return that to her.

"We have to tell her that!" she squealed. TK grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen through the side door. "Hannah! Guess what? Next holiday, Jare and I are flying you out to the States so we can have a cake party!"

"Pardon?" Hannah blinked in shock. "Repeat that, TK."

"When we have more money, we're flying you out to the States. We'll both miss your cakes when we leave London."

"Thank you." Hannah smiled at Jared, grateful for his compliment.

"We're not joking." Jared and TK chimed with fully serious voices. The two turned to each other before she burst into laughter and he gave her a smug grin.

Hannah watched as they interacted and knew that Jared was one of the guys who made TK more comfortable when interacting with males. She was reassured to see how relaxed TK was.

Since TK wanted to walk Jared to the bus stop so that he didn't lose his way in the dark, Ms. Manager told her to head back. It was nearing the closing time anyway and she would be taking the same bus so TK conceded. She said goodbye to her friends and got changed. Throughout the journey back to their hotels, the two talked with flowing ease just as before when they were in the café in L.A. Jared knew then that TK would be one of the few people who would become a close friend.

With TK, Jared found himself wondering when the last time he met a girl who he could talk so easily with. It was an uncommon experience for him and he revelled in it. It was rare for him to meet someone he genuinely wanted to know more about. She was an open book while at the same time was incredibly hard to read. He wanted to know more about her and TK was the type of girl she was. She was playful but not in the flirtatious with ulterior motives way. She wasn't the type of girl to exploit him financially or in a fame enhancing way.

She was going to be great company, he knew that without a doubt.

He insisted on walking her to her hotel. Jared knew the area between Marylebone and Trafalgar Square well enough now to make his own way around. They exchanged a fist bump by way of saying goodbye when they got to the hotel entrance.

"See you tomorrow, Little Hazel."

"Later, Bass." TK retorted, making a strange name for him too. Having heard him talk enthusiastically about the bass, she decided to make that his name especially since his passion for the instrument would be long lasting.

"Bass?" he pondered. "I like that. So now we're even."

"You bet. You're not the only one with bizarre name tendencies."

"I'll accept that challenge. Let's see who can find the strangest."

"You're so on. Good night, Bass."

"Have a good night," he returned.

TK watched him walk to the bus stop to make sure no crazy fan had spotted him. Certain that he was safe, she headed into the hotel.

"Ray!" James called out as she passed the bar.

"Hey, Jay." TK greeted, spotting the others at the table with him. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I'm surprised the weather was so nice." Kelly commented.

"At this time of the year, in England, that's rare." Harrison agreed. "I'm glad we got to enjoy a day out."

"How was your catch-up with the girls?" Karen asked.

"It was nice. I caught up with what's been going on with the school and how things have been. What did you guys do?"

"The parks are lovely here in London." Karen breathed in awe. "Quinn still knows some beautiful places here."

"There are so many strange and quirky shops here." Kelly mused. "There were so many trinket stores."

"I see that shopping was involved in your outing." James teased, gesturing at TK's bag.

"And a film." TK added. "I was stocking up on some stationary. Is Jake not back yet?"

James shook his head. "No. We were back an hour ago and haven't seen him pass."

"You guys came back pretty late last night." Kelly whispered excitedly.

"It's nice that you guys had a proper date." Karen congratulated.

"Yeah, it was." TK smiled shyly. "I like the castle a lot but it was nice to have a change of scenery."

"I can relate to that." James agreed. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A cup of tea would be nice. Thanks, Jay."

"No problem."

The team spent the next hour chatting while waiting for Jake to come back. When he did, he was smiling and looking like he was deep in thought.

"Jake!" Kelly hollered to get his attention.

Hearing his name, he jumped and turned to see who it was. He smiled even more when he spotted TK. "Hey guys, how's everyone?"

"We're good. How was your day with the Belatrix quartet?" TK asked.

"Good." Jake smiled again, remembering the different places the guys introduced to him for where he could take TK on Thursday. "I think Kemp is really genuine about his feelings for Hannah."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"He's sincere and makes an effort to make her really happy." Jake recalled how thoughtful Kemp was when he spoke of the girl.

"That's really good!" TK cheered.

After a small catch-up with Jake about his day, the cast members called it a night. TK went to the reception desk to find out which room she would be staying in for the following nights and found that she was next to Carlisle and opposite Will's. She saw the bags from yesterday's shopping at the foot of the bed and decided to ignore them. She headed to Jake's room to get her things so that she could return to her room to shower and change. After, she headed back to Jake's room and the pair chatted for a couple of hours before deciding to call it a night since TK didn't know what time she would need to get up the next day to prep for the interview with her mum.

TK woke when there was a loud knock on her door. She jolted awake and stumbled to open the door. A cheerful smile greeted her and TK yawned, covering her mouth with a hand. "Morning, Adriana."

"Good morning, Rayne. Go on and wash your face. It's time to get ready."

"Got it." TK replied reluctantly, stumbling into the bathroom after straightening up the bed so that Adriana could lay out the outfits. When she finished freshening up, she walked back into her room to find three dresses laid out.

One was a corset style dress with lace-up on the back and thick lace shoulder straps. The skirt was puffy in a round bubble shape and TK couldn't hold back the grimace. "Adriana, I think this one is a little too… kiddy for me."

"So it's a no for the bubble puff skirts. I'll keep note of that."

TK moved onto the next option and pursed her lips. "It's not that I don't like this one. It's similar to the one I wore for Alexis Jordan's interview but with a more standard pattern but the sparkliness is a little too much for me to handle today. I'll end up looking like a walking light sign."

"But we can keep this for another day?"

TK shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Moving onto the next dress, TK felt her breath get knocked out of her. For the very first time, she felt the 'I must own this' instinct towards a dress. This dress had a black sweet heart neckline bodice with a dark charcoal coloured thick strip of fabric across the waist before moving onto a mauve coloured billowy asymmetrical skirt. Because of how short the side front of the dress ended, there was a black skirt attached to the dress with a subtle gold shimmer.

TK wouldn't have expected to react like that to a dress but she couldn't ignore the urge to wear it to see if it fitted as nicely as it looked. She wanted to know if the fabric was a soft as she imagined.

"Rayne?"

"Adriana, I want this one. Please say there's a jacket to go with it."

"I have a black fitted blazer which goes with it."

"I want this."

Adriana stared at her for a long moment. "You _want_ this?"

"I want it for as long as it is wearable."

"Well then, I guess this dress it is then." Adriana cheered with a laugh.

"Are you going to make me wear heels?"

"How do ankle boots with a mid-heel sound?"

"They sound… okay I guess."

"That's the Rayne I know!" she giggled.

Adriana spent the next hour leisurely getting TK ready for the talk show with Capital together with Alexandra. Alexandra walked into her room ten minutes before Adriana was finished with the make-up and the three chatted amicably while Adriana finished up.

Once ready, TK followed her mother to the car and the two headed to the Capital block in Leicester Square where TK had an interview just two days ago. Once more, TK felt nerves fluttering in her stomach as she waited to start the interview. Alexandra observed the angst in her daughter's eyes and wondered if this was something that occurred every time a work related even took place.

"Don't forget to breathe, sweetheart."

TK snapped out of her deep thought and blinked at her mother in surprise. "Sorry, am I that see-through?"

"I'm your mother. I'm attuned to these things."

"Well… I suppose so. I'm kind of anxious about it though. I mean… what kind of questions do you think they're going to ask? Did you hear about what kind of questions we got the other day?"

"Carlisle filled me in on it. Apparently you were very diplomatic with your answers." Alexandra told her proudly. For a moment, neither of them said anything but Alexandra knew that there was something which needed to be addressed. "They will ask about Terrance, sweetheart. I am prepared for that. Now that the secret is out, I can protect you at last. Don't try to take it on your shoulders anymore. I don't want you to be hurt any longer."

TK stared up at her mother, needing to tilt her head up more than usual because Alexandra was wearing heels. Slowly, a soft and loving smile spread across the young girl's face. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and rested her head against her shoulder. "Thanks, Mum. I love you. I just realised that I haven't told you that enough."

Tears welled and threatened to fall but Alexandra somehow managed to hold them back. "Oh sweetheart. I know. I know that more than anyone else. I love you and you must never forget that. I will always love you no matter what."

"Hey now, no crying allowed. What are you going to do if your mascara runs? They're probably going to call on us soon."

"It's just a radio show so it's not too much of a problem. I can just fix the mascara with my hand mirror and a compact face wipe."

"You carry that stuff with you?"

"Of course. Everyone make-up wearing girl or woman should. It's common sense."

"It's easier to not wear it at all. I do admit that face wipes are really handy for coffee spills."

"Director Yvanov, Rayne, are you ready to come on air?" the usher popped his head through the small gap of the door.

"Shall we go, sweetheart?" Alexandra asked her daughter.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mum." TK sighed and rolled her shoulders. She closed her eyes briefly before slipping into her work mode.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about the short update but now it's questionnaire time! Inbox me any suggestions you have in terms of questions for Alexandra and TK. If there are any questions at all, just send them over and I'll put them in!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Lyn xx**_


	69. Chapter 68

**_~x~ Chapter 68 ~x~_**

"And now, we are proud to present the wonderful Director Yvanov and her daughter Rayne onto the air," Rich Clarke declared as the two walked in and took a seat. "Welcome to the show."

"Thank you for having us." TK smiled politely in response.

"We're very lucky to be the first ones to have an interview with the two of you together." Rich commented. "Thank you for agreeing to this interview."

"It's our pleasure." Alexandra shook her head with a smile.

"Now, onto some questions. Rayne's situation is very bizarre with the way that she was found. The rumours are endless and we can't help speculating. Did you really have no involvement regarding your daughter joining the cast of Vampire Academy."

"If I wanted to push my daughter forward for the role, believe me I wouldn't have waited half a year to do it. Not to mention, I know her past with acting and I wouldn't have dreamed of sabotaging Carlisle's project like that. I am very proud of her progress but I am very surprised by how well the filming has gone so far."

"I'm confused. What do you mean by sabotage?"

TK gave a laugh and rubbed the back of her neck. "If you ever ask my old drama teachers what I was like on stage, they would all either cry or laugh to death. I'm not lying when I saw that I've never had a single good or even passable moment on stage without something going wrong."

"You can't mean that! I mean, it's been a few months since you joined the cast now and things have been going well, right?"

"Honestly, I have no idea why. It might have something to do with the fact that I know 'Rose Hathaway' almost back to front. I might know her better than I know myself!"

"But even so, acting is not easy and with Director Blake as the director heading the project, you would have to be more than passable – as you say – to keep the role."

"Well… she's a very relatable character and I guess that I'm throwing a bit of myself into it in terms of the 'don't mess with me or my friends or I'll beat you to a pulp' attitude. That's easy to play and for the most part, that's the way 'Rose' behaves in the first book."

"From what we've already heard, you know a lot about fighting. Has that helped in enhancing the action aspect of the film? You're in such great form I imagine you haven't had to sign up for a special training program."

"Thanks. It's not completely true though. While I know how to fight well, I've had to take special lessons to learn how not to really hit people while keeping the fight 'real'."

"How do you feel about the idea of your daughter loving fighting, Director Yvanov?"

"Please, just call me Alexandra." Alexandra gave a casual smile. "As for your question, naturally, as a mother, I worry about my child especially since she's a girl. But having said that, I have faith that she wouldn't recklessly jump into a fight. She's still learning what are appropriate battles and what are not but in a sense we all are. We're constantly learning what battles are more important than others."

"You have no doubt heard the name 'Cindy' by now, Alexandra. How do you feel when you hear that name?"

"As a mother, I burn with anger for the insults against my sweetheart. It has happened and unfortunately this isn't something I can do anything about. I would say that darling Rayne managed to handle the encounter and situation with a certain degree of self-restraint and maturity."

"So I guess it's an easy assumption that Cindy should never try to ask for your autograph in person?"

"I suggest for her to run for the hills if she ever sees." Alexandra stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, that is certainly a very clear warning." Rich mused. "Now, Rayne, rumours say that you were a bit of a troublemaker at school. Do you have any stories you could share?"

"I don't really know if any of them would be interesting. I mean, I've helped 'redecorate' some of my school's halls since they were so bland. There was nothing vulgar of course but they didn't appreciate having names of cakes drawn on the walls of the dining hall."

"Do you miss your life at school?"

"I do, definitely, which might be somewhat strange to hear from a teenager. But I loved the sports' lessons and intense backstage work and don't even get me started on my friends. I miss them to bits."

"So you don't miss your academic lessons?"

"No way." TK blanched at the idea. "I do kind of miss my teachers though, they were amazing. They made lessons sufferable."

"How do you feel to be at your mother's side? It must've been a difficult decision to be so far away from each other."

"I don't want there being any strange or twisted rumours about my mother being a bad parent." TK stated firmly. "She loves me dearly and I know that. It didn't matter that she was in a different country. She supported me as a mother should with love and over-protective concern."

"Alexandra, how have you felt these past few years being away from your daughter?"

"I do regret being away from my daughter so much." Alexandra replied emphatically with genuine guilt lacing her tones. "But I wouldn't have been able to financially support her if I hadn't returning to working in the entertainment industry."

"How did this decision come about? Was your husband the one to suggest it?"

"No, my daughter was the one who flatly told me to leave."

"I probably would never have forgiven you if you didn't leave and make your dream come true in becoming a director." TK scoffed.

"Why would you say that? We all see Alexandra's talent now but surely it had been a risk back then?"

"No way. Biased opinion or not, Mum was really good at directing and she loved it. I knew she'd make it and I had plans of joining her on the movie-set in some way either as an assistant or something like that."

"Has your relationship changed in the past few months with seeing each other more often?"

"Kind of. I mean, emotionally nothing's really changed but it is very nice to see her more often."

"Other than easier and better opportunities to see each other, nothing much else could change. I will love Rayne just as much no matter how physically far we are from each other."

"You must be able to check on her more often too now that you don't have much of a time different anymore. No doubt Director Blake is keeping you up to date with her progress."

"Carlisle lets me know every now and then regarding her progress on set. I wouldn't expect anything less of him since he knew Rayne was my daughter."

"Did he know right from the start?"

"He didn't know right away." Alexandra shook her head. "It wasn't until Rayne had agreed to take on such a responsibility that he saw the resemblance and called to ask me about it."

"You never spoke to him about Rayne?"

"I'd spoke of her once or twice but the topic of my daughter was very private so it wasn't something I brought up often."

"How do you feel about Rayne having such a leading role as her debut work? Do you worry that the pressure would be too much?"

"Rayne's a mature and responsible girl. She knew how big the shoes were. If she didn't think that she could handle the expectations and pressure, she wouldn't have taken on the role. I will support and protect her, of course."

"I won't take the attention the wrong way, if that's what you meant. I wouldn't disappoint my family and friends like that." TK added.

"Some of my friends have read the book and when I told them that I was going to be interviewing you two, they told me a lot about the series. I've heard that there are some risqué scenes. For a debut role, that's quite intense for you."

"I don't want to spoil the movie for anyone so all I can say is, you'll just have to watch it and see how I handled those scenes." Rayne teased.

"They may be risqué but Rayne was an avid fan and so she already knew what she was getting herself into." Alexandra added.

"Here is another question that everyone has been asked for months now since we found out about your daughter, Alexandra. Are we going to meet the mysterious man who stole your heart soon?"

"I'm afraid not." Alexandra apologised with a small smile. "I want to keep the press away from my family life and that still stands. I hope to continue maintaining the privacy I've had even if everyone now knows who my daughter is. I don't intend to divulge the press with stories of my personal life."

"Here's another question from a fan. Do you think you two will work on something together?"

"That's hard to say. I mean, it won't be in the immediate future since I'll be doing the Vampire Academy series which will last at least six years if not more. But it would be a great experience if I do get to work with Mum on a film."

"Be warned, sweetheart. You may be my daughter but I will never go easy on you as a director. In fact, you'll have to earn the role first."

"I wouldn't dream of you being lenient just because you're my mother. Knowing you, you might be even stricter!" TK teased. "But we'll just have to wait and see about that. You never know, I just might return to doing crew stuff rather than continue being an actress."

"If the fan base you already have is anything to go by, you will be breaking a lot of people's hearts with that kind of decision." Rich laughed.

"That's such a great honour." TK commented honestly. "It's crazy to think that the film isn't even out yet but there are already people rooting for me… Thanks!"

"Now, it's such a sad thing but it seems like we're running out of time. Again, thank you for coming onto our show. I'm sure our listeners have enjoyed our interview and we look forward to when the trailer comes out."

"Thank you for having us." Alexandra smiled.

"It's been fun. I hope I'll get to come back" TK replied honestly with a polite smile.

Once they were finished with goodbyes, Alexandra wasted no time in ushering her daughter to the car before proceeding to drive her to an Italian restaurant which served delicious seafood. Afterwards, Alexandra whisked her to a spa to treat TK to a massage. On her mother's recommendation, she even tried a simple facial and by the end of it, TK was left feeling more relaxed than she could remember ever feeling.

When TK finally returned to the hotel, she intended to find the others but Adriana pounced on the young actress to start prepping her for the red carpet that night. Once again, TK marvelled at Maria's creation and gave herself a mental reminder that she needed to thank her. The young girl felt nerves coil and tighten as she waited downstairs. Carlisle joined her briefly to explain to her how the evening was going to play out.

It was agreed that to prevent odd speculations from spreading around, TK and Konstantin would get out of the car at different times. They only had three cars at hand to share between the main cast therefore it was inevitable that Konstantin and TK would be sharing one. While she was speaking to Carlisle, her nerves weren't too bad but when he left to finish getting ready to go, her stomach flipped and she felt so nervous that she thought she was going to be sick.

This was the worst reaction she'd had so far and she hated it.

She reached out to her coffee and took several gulps to try and calm down. She jumped when a hand tapped her shoulder and Konstantin brushed past her to sit on the opposite chair. When she saw him, she calmed considerably. TK eyed him up and down once before her eyes settled on his hair.

"Did you do that yourself?"

"It's just a bit of gel which even I can do." Konstantin chuckled at her reaction.

"There's just one thing I never understood. How does hair gel harden the hair and yet make it look so soft at the same time?"

"You'll have to ask a hair stylist that kind of question. It's not something I have the answer to."

"You, the almighty walking library who knows just about everything, don't know the answer?" she teased him playfully with no intention of it being an insult.

"If you ask me about history I would be able to answer a lot of your questions."

"And if you asked me about fighting, I would be able to answer the majority of your questions too." TK retorted smugly.

"I listened to your interview this morning. You did well considering the questions they asked." Konstantin praised.

"Considering the questions? What'd you mean?"

"There was the one regarding the risqué scene from the book. There was also the one about you and Alexandra being away from each other for so long. You answered that with the same tone as when it was exposed on Alexis Jordan's show that you are Alexandra's daughter."

"You remember what tone I was using? That's impressive."

"You're so unique it's hard to forget anything about you."

"Oh really?" she drawled teasingly, trying to hide her embarrassment but failing due to the blush of her cheeks.

"You just have that kind of impact on people," he responded honestly. "Is it true?"

"What is?"

"You telling your mother to leave to further her directing career."

TK looked up at him in surprise at his question. She'd come to know that Konstantin could be quite an inquisitive question but she hadn't expected him to ask about that. "That's right," she replied eventually.

Konstantin observed her and noticed the familiar shadow flicker across her eyes. Leaning forward so that he was closer to her, he lowered his voice when he spoke. "You didn't give a full answer, did you? It wasn't just to allow her to pursue her career, was it?"

Tension coiled through her and she bit her lower lip. Did something show on her face? Was it in her tone? How did something like this happen every time she was alone with this man?

"You really are far too observant sometimes," she murmured, partly in praise and partly in complaint.

Konstantin knew evasion when he heard it. Having gotten into so many similar situations with the young actress, he'd learnt to spot the signs. He paused, wondering whether or not to persist with the topic. Knowing how sour and violent things could get, he decided to drop his enquiry. It was the evening of her mother's premier event therefore it would be unfair of him to put her into a sour mood.

"Did you bring that coat with you from the States?" Konstantin asked, quickly changing the topic before things took a turn for the worst.

"Eh?" TK eyed him curiously, taken aback by the change of direction. Why on earth would Konstantin of all people be asking about her coat? Then she realised. She had expected him to ask her further about why she'd asked her mother to leave back then.

But he hadn't.

Instead, he'd chosen to talk about her coat.

It was his way of being considerate. As much as he might have liked to know more, he didn't want to put them in an awkward position that night with there being a public appearance and all. She gave him a grateful smile to show that she noticed what he'd done.

"No, I barely brought any clothes with me from the States. I bought this with Mum when we went shopping. It was Adriana's advice since England gets so damn chilly around this time of year, especially at night."

"It's definitely a smart to have a coat at hand just in case."

"To be honest, I'm having second thoughts about it. I mean, you very rarely see people _on_ the red carpet with a coat on."

"Normally, they have one but their manager holds it for them while pictures are being taken."

"Well… my manager is currently Mister Director so that's not going to work, is it?"

"No," he agreed. "Speaking of Carlisle, there was a question about the mysterious relationship between him and your mother, right? Just as a warning, there is likely to be more of those tonight."

"The relationship between them is none of the public's business." TK grumbled. "They _do_ have a connection but it's nothing beyond friendship for now. The public doesn't need to know the fine details."

"Do _you_ know the fine details?"

"I know about three-quarters of it I reckon." TK told him vaguely. "They have my full support whatever they do so long as the proper steps are taken. Neither of them need anything scandalous endangering their career and reputation."

Konstantin couldn't hold back the frown. His brows furrowed as he processed her words. Was she suggesting a divorce between her parents? He considered how she'd react every time her father was mentioned and he found his answer. Hazarding an intelligent guess, he supposed that TK telling her mother to leave was linked with why a dark shadow would flicker across her eyes whenever her father was mentioned. He knew for certain that there was something dark about the relationship between TK and her father. Otherwise, she wouldn't be so bitter about him.

"Three-quarters? You've spoke to Carlisle about this?"

"Yeah. He didn't want me to have a misunderstanding so we talked a little. I haven't misunderstood though. I've got eyes especially when my mum is involved. They're in a stalemate. They can't move forward but I can see that he makes Mum happy. I've told him this much."

"Having seen them together, I agree with you."

"I hope they get their happy ending."

"Only time will tell. Try not to annihilate the press if they pry into it, TK."

"I'll try…" she muttered reluctantly.

Konstantin glanced at his watch and stood. "It's time to go. Our car should be outside."

TK stiffened and stood stonily. She followed Konstantin into the car mechanically and for a few moments neither said anything as the car pulled away from the hotel.

"Relax your shoulders. It will be fine. Carlisle will be waiting at your drop-off point, remember?"

"Do I really look okay? You'd tell me if I don't, right?" TK rambled nervously.

"TK, relax."

"How can I? There are going to be freak loads of cameras and reporters! Cameras _and_ reporters… All these pictures and questions with no limits! It doesn't get any worse than that."

"If things can't get worse then why are you so nervous?"

"They don't have limits! They could ask anything! Say anything. Capture every damn moment! What if I muck up? What if I lose my temper? I'm going to disgrace Mum at _her_ red carpet event!"

"Tamara!" she snapped, clamping his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Take a deep breath and look at me."

TK stared at him with wide frantic eyes and took a few deep breaths on his instruction. Slowly, the hysteria faded and Konstantin smiled proudly at her.

"Just be Rayne Night. Be the sassy, calm and charming girl you have been so far during public appearances. We all have your back. You're not alone and you would never disgrace your mother. You are not that kind of person you seem to be freaking yourself into."

She didn't say anything and just continued to stare at him with wide eyes. Letting out a huge breath, she fell into him, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Konstantin was somewhat startled by her behaviour. She had been so on the ball so far that he hadn't anticipated such hysteria from her. From what he gathered, nothing had happened that day that could've reduced her into such a nervous wreck.

Thinking about it a little more, he realised what must have happened. Knowing TK, she had probably bottled up her fear and insecurities, refusing those feelings to such an extent that they returned with a feisty vengeance. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a few moments, she pulled back and looked up at him with a sheepish and embarrassed expression.

"Sorry about that, KJ. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it. The most important thing is: Are you better?"

"Much.. The butterflies are still there but it's toned down a little."

"You've held the panic in really well this week. Just a little more to go and you'll be back at the castle again away from the public eye."

"I love my friends and all but man I can't wait to get back to the mountain!"

Konstantin chuckled at her reaction. A few minutes later, the car slowed as they arrived at the carpet. TK stiffened and he gave her shoulder a gentle pat. "Remember, Carlisle will be right there with you until the rest of us arrive."

TK took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She squared her shoulders and her entire posture changed. When she opened her eyes again, the hysteria vanished. She shrugged off her coat as told by Adriana before she got out of the car smoothly.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will be posting a picture of a sketch of TK's red carpet dress soon on my page on Facebook. Thanks for reading and please remember to review :)**_

_**Lyn xx**_


	70. Chapter 69

_**Apologies for such a long delay in updating Taking Steps! Things have been really hectic. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please don't forget to RxR!**_

* * *

**_~x~ Chapter 69 ~x~_**

As soon as the door closed and the car continued down the path, a man in a suit was by her side. She didn't show any sign of confusion and simply scanned the carpet in search for Carlisle. As she searched for Carlisle, she flicked a coin between her fingers to help tame her nerves. It was an adaptation to the trick she'd discovered to calm herself thanks to Jared's suggestion back at the Seventeen Magazine photoshoot. TK found herself flicking a coin whenever she got nervous and wanted to calm down. The negative point about such a trick was that it was useless if her nerves flooded above the line.

"Miss Night, Carlisle has been caught in an interview he can't escape. I have been asked to escort you to him," the man explained to her quietly so that only she could hear.

TK realised he must have been one of the many security guards here and instantly relaxed. "Thank you. Please lead the way."

"Allow me to take your coat."

Hesitantly, she handed it to him. She didn't particularly like the idea of someone having to carry something for her, especially a stranger. But in that situation it couldn't be helped.

"You don't need to stop unless you feel comfortable with talking with reporters," he taught her. "Simply walk proudly until you've reached your safe house if that will be more reassuring."

"Did Mister Director ask you to give me a crash course?" she asked politely, tilting her head up so that she could look at him.

"Alexandra did. I've been on stand-by waiting for your arrival with strict instructions to keep you safe and comfortable."

"You know my mum well?"

"I've worked for her many times as a professional guard. My name is Sebastian. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure's mine, Sebastian. I would've been so lost and nervous without you here."

"There appear to be some fans screaming your name over there. Do you feel comfortable enough to give autographs if they ask for one?"

"Am I allowed to just smile and wave? Or would that be rude? I don't think my hands are stable enough to write anything."

"Smiling and waving would do just fine if you keep walking. We're approaching the reporters."

"Can I ignore them?"

"Until you reach Carlisle, yes. Both Carlisle and Alexandra said to keep you away from the press if you're on your own."

"Good. I'll just keep walking until I get to either Mum or Mister Director. Do you know if my mum has arrived yet or not?"

"I believe she's around here somewhere. She's either at the centre or further towards the cinema."

"Okay, thanks." TK smiled gratefully at him. "Do you work here in London?"

"Sometimes. I go where my job calls for me to go, usually."

TK stared at him for a few moments longer and couldn't shake the odd sense of recognition she felt. "Have I met you before?" she asked with a politely inquisitive tone.

"Perceptive, just as they said you would be," he chuckled.

"I do know you?"

"You may have heard _of_ me. I'm Carla's older brother."

"Ms. Manager's brother? That means you're Quinny's father!" she gasped.

"That's right. My full name is Sebastian Quinn. I hope Harrison hasn't been rude to you. I know how impolitely he can seem sometimes."

"This is a scarily small world…" she murmured. "Quinny's been great. We taunt and insult each other a lot but that's all playful. Wow… his father's a professional guard… He's not a very good fighter though…"

"I had tried to teach him when he was younger but he always got bored and never paid attention."

"I'll bet he's regretting that now since I can kick his ass so easily."

"Rayne!" Carlisle called out when he spotted her.

Hastily, he finished his conversation with the reporter before striding towards her with a warm greeting smile. "It's a good thing Alexandra called you, Sebastian. I apologise for not being at the car, Rayne."

"Since Sebastian was there, it was okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"I had a small panic in the car but I'm okay now."

"It was the right choice not to let you come on your own." Carlisle smiled in relief.

"Sorry for the trouble." TK apologised earnestly.

"Don't you start worrying about something like that." Sebastian chastised her. "Your duty as a young teenager is to worry us grown-ups regardless of the situation."

"Just what are you teaching my beloved daughter, Sebastian?" Alexandra mused as she approached them.

"Hi, Mum." TK greeted with a small and the two hugged. "I just realised something…" she turned to Sebastian. "When Quinny finds out you know my mum, he might freak and flip out at you."

"Carla had warned me of that." Sebastian laughed. "He wasn't happy that we didn't tell him she knew his idolised director."

"Man, imagine if he auditioned for one of Mum's works in the future! Can you imagine his gobsmacked face?"

"Director Yvanov, Director Blake, Rayne, would you mind answering some press questions?" one of the nearby reporters called out to them.

The three looked at each other and Alexandra sent TK a questioning gaze. TK gave a subtle nod and all four of them approached the woman who had called out.

"Congratulations on yet another film, Director Yvanov. No doubt this will be another box office hit for you."

"I can only hope. We've all worked incredibly hard to make it a hit. I just hope our audience will enjoy watching it as much as we've enjoyed making it."

Now, since you're both here together which is a rare occurrence, there's been a long standing joke that you and Director Blake are competing to try and outdo one another. Is this true?"

There was something sly about the reporter's tone that didn't sit right with TK. She could tell that she was really asking more than her words were expressing. The woman's tone made the question less innocent than it could have been. Because she wasn't too certain of the game the reporter was playing, she chose not to cut in.

"A little bit of friendly competition never hurts anyone if we get to create great works from it." Alexandra replied professionally, already used to these kinds of questions. She caught onto the reporter's game instantly.

"Since our styles are somewhat different, it would be hard to call it a competition." Carlisle added.

"But you are both always producing fantastic hits. Have you ever considered directing a film together?"

"If we worked together, we just might clash heads and kill each other." Alexandra joked.

"But you two are so close. Surely the difference in styles wouldn't affect your relationship to that extent."

"Isn't that the great thing about friendships?" TK cut in before she could hold herself back. The reporter turned to her with surprise glistening in her eyes. "I mean, you clash heads, kill each other a few times, but at the end of the day you're still friends and you might even have learned something from the disagreement."

TK had emphasised the words 'friendship' and 'friends' subtly but blatantly enough that the reporter got the message to back off.

"Kill each other a few times? That's quite an interesting phrase."

"Well, not literally since that would be a crime and against my morals. But a good fight and disagreement isn't bad amongst friends." TK elaborated.

"Thanks for your questions but I'm afraid they must move on ahead." Sebastian jumped in before the woman could ask anything more. He gently ushered TK away with Alexandra and Carlisle by her side.

"Sorry about cutting in like that but her tone just didn't sit right with me. I didn't like the sneakiness of it at all." TK apologised in a low voice so only the three surrounding her closely heard.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Alexandra reassured her. "Carlisle and I don't make that many public appearances together so she definitely tried to jump on this chance. I don't really blame her, she was just doing her job."

"Slowly, you will learn to adapt to that." Carlisle taught her. "You too have had your fair share of questions over the past few days."

"My interviewers asked the questions head-on rather than keeping it vague like that though… I wouldn't have as much of a problem with it if she wasn't being so… snaky about it."

"Unfortunately, that is the way many gossip magazine reporters are like." Sebastian sighed.

"I hope I don't have to talk to those kinds of reporters anytime soon." TK shuddered at the thought.

"Konstantin!" Carlisle called out when he spotted the actor a little further up ahead on the carpet.

At that moment, Konstantin was having a photo taken with some ladies who squealed and swooned. TK couldn't help grinning at that.

"Looks like your fan club is already steadily growing, KJ," she mused.

"As is yours. I've heard your name being hollered a lot." Konstantin retorted.

"Now that you are in safe hands, I think I will get away before my son arrives. I don't want to risk provoking him into causing a scene." Sebastian told them. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks again for helping me back there, Sebastian." TK expressed honestly.

"No problem, kid. Try to stay out of trouble and don't kick my son's butt too much. It'll probably hurt his pride. Rayne, I'll leave your coat at in the cloakroom so be sure to remember to retrieve at the end of the evening. See you later, Alexandra, Carlisle."

Konstantin waited until he was out of earshot before speaking. "Who was that man?"

"He's a professional bodyguard, Mum and Mister Director's friend and Quinny's father."

"That tall man is Quinn's father? It seems Quinn might grow even taller."

"Well fancy that, Quinny being even taller than he is now…"

"Sweetheart, reporter alert." Alexandra whispered before the reporter reached hearing distance. She gave her daughter a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder before she and Carlisle moved away to let the reporter do her work. The intent was clear that she wished to speak with TK and Konstantin.

A young lady with a badge saying 'Company Magazine' approached with a friendly smile. "Good evening. If possible, I was hoping to ask you two some questions," she asked politely, directing the question at TK and Konstantin.

Konstantin sent TK a questioning glance to which she just smiled in response.

"Of course, but only if you tell us your name so we know how to address you." TK told her with a friendly tone.

"My name is Vanessa, it's so awesome to meet you both."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Vanessa." TK simply smiled.

"Am I right in saying that this is your first appearance on a red carpet, Rayne?"

"That's right. I've seen on TV and magazines my fair share of them but I've never been _on_ one before. It's a really exciting and nerve wracking experience to be honest."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't particularly like being surrounded by so many cameras."

"You don't like cameras?"

"Not much, no."

"How do you feel about having people know who you are?"

"It'll take a lot of getting used to. I mean, especially here. There are just so many people who seem to know my name already and the movie hasn't even finished its filming yet… It's a little overwhelming to be honest."

"Do you think you'll ever get used to it?"

"Get used to it? I don't think so. Having so many people know my name and yet I don't know them. It sort of makes me feel odd. Like I should try to get to know them all too."

"So, now we have the possible new fast rising couple in history. We've had the 'Romeo and Juliet' and the 'Bella and Edward'. What kind of effect do you think your relationship is going to have on the public?"

"Our off set relationship would be unlikely to attract public attention since we're just friends." Konstantin replied honestly. "But regarding our characters' relationship, it's quite different to those you've mentioned. For certain it has the element of a forbidden relationship since it's between a student and a teacher."

"With Rose, in comparison to 'Juliet' and 'Bella', she's not inexperienced. Nor is she as innocent as they are." TK added thoughtfully.

"How have your relationship developed throughout the movie? You two must've had to spend a lot of time with each other." Vanessa asked with an innocently curiously tone that made TK smile.

If all reporters were like Vanessa, things would be so much nicer and relaxed, TK thought.

"It would be hard for there not to be a change since we started out as complete strangers." TK answered honestly. "We've gotten close and really gotten to know each other thanks to the amount of time we have together. But as KJ already said, I think our off-set relationship would be pretty boring to the public."

"So this isn't turning out to be one of those fantasies where the lead actor and actress end up hitting it off?" Vanessa asked with a disappointed tone.

"If I wasn't 'Rose', I'm sure that I would've been rooting for the lead actor and actress to get together. But there isn't going to be that kind of development I'm afraid."

"Well, since you two are single, we can still silently hope, right?"

"Rayne!" Karen hollered, disengaging her arm from Harrison's as she sped towards the other girl.

TK beamed and hugged her. "Hey, Kaz. You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Rayne. You look pretty awesome yourself." Karen giggled.

"You look normal, Rayne, as in not freaking out." Harrison mused.

"That moment has been and gone." TK scoffed.

"Have you guys had a good day?"

"Luckily, the weather has been kind to us." Harrison sighed. "Have you seen your mum yet?"

TK laughed and shook her head in exasperation. "Trust you to be the one to ask me that."

"It's a perfectly normal question," he protested indignantly.

"Yes, I have seen her. She walked off with Mister Director just a moment ago."

Before he responded, he noticed a young lady wearing a press badge lingering by them and sent her a charming smile. "Sorry, we just cut into your interview, didn't we?"

"Don't worry, I've been told that it happens at informal interviews. Would you mind if I asked you and Catherine some questions as well?" Vanessa asked politely, returning a sweet and polite smile.

Harrison and Karen shared a glance and she gave a discreet shrug. "This isn't our night since we're just guests but fire away."

"As you four are the main characters of the series throughout, are you excited by the prospect of working with one another over the next few years?" Vanessa inquired. "No doubt the movie will be a great hit."

"We can only hope for now." Karen replied truthfully. "It'd be amazing to work with each other for a few years more. I've gotten to know so many kind people on set."

TK smiled at Karen's response. Although the other actress had a screen name, she was almost no different on screen or off. "I have to say, I never really anticipated joining the industry as an actress but these guys are probably the best co-stars I could ask for as a newbie."

"Seriously, Rayne. You've got to stop sweet talking us like this." Harrison complained playfully. "We just might melt from the sugary comments."

"I can't help speaking the truth, can I?" TK scoffed. "You melting from my sugary comments is highly unlikely to happen with the insults flying around between us so much. In fact, the sugary comments probably balance the whole thing out."

"Catherine and Quinn, I know that this is going to sound a little obtrusive but as a fan, I've been dying to ask since I watched the chat show. Do you think your dating is affected by the characters you play?"

"I'd say it's the other way around." Harrison responded.

"It's a lot easier to display genuine emotion towards each other since we do actually feel it." Karen added.

"I've heard that the main cast team have a pretty gruelling schedule. Does that affect your relationship at all?"

"I've found it quite fun." Harrison chuckled. "It's definitely difficult to have time for proper dates but it's helped us take things slow and to get to know each other properly."

Karen smiled softly at him and gave his hand a squeeze. "Not to mention, the scenery around us is actually really spectacular. Thanks to that, we haven't really been that affected by the fact that we haven't had a lot of proper dates."

"Please excuse me for a moment." TK piped up before walking around the group towards where she'd spotted Kelly, James and Jake. "Guys! Over here!"

Jake's heart was caught in his throat when he saw her beaming relaxed smile. His eyes trailed down and gave her appearance a quick but observing glance. He marvelled at how at ease she looked in the dress which was a rarity indeed.

"Looking beautiful, Rayne." Kelly commented as a greeting as the trio approached.

"Thanks. You look awesome as usual, Kelly." TK laughed.

When her gaze connected with Jake's, her smile turned softer and disappointment flickered across bother their eyes. Since they were hiding the fact that they were dating, the two couldn't do anything that could arouse rumours and suspicions. Jake sent her a smile in return and the two bumped shoulders playfully.

"How was your interview with Alexandra this morning?" he asked conversationally.

"It wasn't too bad. As expected, I panicked beforehand." TK sighed.

"Rayne, have you been to a spa today?" Kelly asked abruptly, leaning close to scrutinise the younger girl's face a little more.

TK's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "How did you know?"

"Your skin looks smoother and your hair looks like it'd been through treatment before Adriana styled it." Kelly analysed.

"You sound like a professional beauty therapist."

"I suppose in comparison to your knowledge, I could be considered one." Kelly giggled. "Maria did a fantastic job with the design. The dress really complements you."

TK laughed nervously and shook her head. "Complement probably isn't the right word, Kelly. This dress makes me."

"Don't discredit yourself, Ray." James chastised. "Have you been here long?"

"I arrived about half an hour ago, I think." TK pondered aloud. "We should join up with the others. I'm sure Vanessa would love to ask you guys some questions too."

"Vanessa?"

"She's a lovely journalist from Company Magazine." TK informed them and guided them to where the others had gathered. "Sorry about cutting in like that earlier."

"You're very polite, Rayne. I appreciate that." Vanessa gave a friendly smile. "I can't believe I'm meeting the main cast of the Vampire Academy cast. I've been waiting for this film to happen for years."

"I second that comment." TK cheered. "I've been waiting for this film to happen since I read the first book."

"It's amazing that you are a fan of the series, Rayne. I don't know how much you will be allowed to tell us but I want to ask anyway. What can you tell us fans about the script?"

"It's very true to the book." Rayne reassured her. "Having said that, we've toned down the sexual tension a little but we've amped up the action."

"Director Carlisle has great plans for the build-up of romance. He's planned the scenes with Richelle Mead very well. In fact, it's arguable that the romantic tension will be even more intense than the books." Kelly boldly proclaimed.

"I can imagine the chemistry must be pretty intense between you guys. There's more than enough romance between the characters but I've heard there are a fair share of couples off-set too."

TK laughed, thinking about the couples on set and the romantic antics she'd seen. "It's certainly been fun and entertaining."

"That's easy for you to say." Kelly complained. "With the busy schedule and all, it's hard to find some alone time with all the training James has."

"Sorry for keeping him away from you, Kelly." TK teased. "We could amp up the training so that he has more free time."

"Ray, if you intensify the training anymore, I don't think I'd be able to move." James protested.

"It's a tough life for you dhampirs, huh?" Harrison commented smugly. "No romance, intense training."

"It's the sacrifice to protect you Moroi." TK played back.

"It's fantastic to see that you have become so close to each other." Vanessa beamed. "Did you think when you first auditioned that you would make such good friends?"

"It's impossible to predict the future." Karen mused. "But I did hope that I would meet lovely people if I got the part and I have."

"Seems like I'm not the only sweet talker of the group." TK laughed.

"We all work well together." Konstantin added honestly. "There's a good balance on and off-set. Things are relaxed and somewhat wild when we're not working but when it is work related, everyone has a very professional attitude."

"Last question, what have been your favourite scenes to film so far?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"I'm really sorry but I don't think we're allowed to answer that since that might give away what we've already done." Karen apologised.

"That's fair." Vanessa agreed with a smile. "There is one other question I wanted to ask. I can recognise Catherine and Kelly's dress but where is yours from, Rayne?"

"My dress?" TK blinked, startled by the question. "Um… A very beautiful miracle worker designed this for me, actually. Her name is Maria Javavich. I've already worn a piece by her before. She's absolutely fantastic."

"Javavich? Is she related to you, Konstantin?"

"She's my sister." Konstantin replied. "I'm so proud of her for making such a dress."

"She'll save my life many times over for sure." TK added with a laugh. "I'm absolutely no good at finding dresses that suit me. I'm only good at saying no to them."

This time it was Vanessa's turn to blink in surprise. "You're not much of a dress person?"

"Not much… I'm more of a trousers practical girl." TK elaborated.

"Thank you very much for your time but I see Director Yvanov waiting patiently for you, Rayne." Vanessa smiled gratefully.

"We look forward to reading your piece on this red carpet." Kelly told her with a smile in return. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you. You too."


End file.
